Caminando bajo las estrellas
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: En Luna Nueva cuando Edward se va Bella ingresa a Medianoche, una escuela de mejor amiga, Bianca se enamora de Lucas un cazador de vampiros.¿Qué pasara cuando Edward regrese y vea como afectó a Bella su amistad con Lucas?¿Quién salvará a Bella de Laurent?¿Cómo afrontaran el regreso de Victoria? BexE BixL La continuación se llama "Lloviendo sobre la Luna"En edición.
1. Amistad

¡Hola!

_Caminando bajo las estrellas_ es mi primer fic. Así que he decidido modificar algunas cosas, principalmente son aspectos sobre la ortografía y la redacción, pero nada que afecte demasiado la trama original. Sin embargo, estoy agregando fragmentos que podrían interesarles.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos. Sólo juego dentro del mundo de _Medianoche_ de Claudia Gray y el de _Crepúsculo_ de Stephanie Meyer.

¡No olviden dejarme review! No hay mejor manera para apoyar a un escritor novato a continuar y mejorar :)

21 Enero 2013

* * *

**Amistad**

"_Los mejores amigos son como las estrellas, aunque no siempre se ven, sabes que están ahí."_

Desde la perspectiva de Bianca Olivier

Mily, Kelly, Bella, Ray y yo nos encontrábamos en mi habitación de Arrowwood, en la casa que yo había considerado mi hogar durante toda mi vida. La puerta de mi cuarto estaba cerrada, sin embargo, yo sabía que mis padres podían oír cada palabra desde la planta baja, sus habilidades vampíricas eran una de las causas que impedían que mis amigos y yo nos saliéramos con la nuestra siempre que Kelly ideaba un alocado plan.

—Ya verás que pronto te sentirás cómoda en tu nueva escuela. —Kelly me dijo, intentaba sonar convencida, ella siempre se hacía la valiente.

—Pero no te olvides de nosotros. —Bromeó Ray. Era un chico dulce y simpático. Iba a extrañarlo.

—Seguiremos en contacto. —Mily me sonrió cálidamente y me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, no obstante, la convicción no se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

—Bella se mudó hace poco y no fue el fin del mundo, ¿cierto? —Kelly le lanzó una mirada a Bella, todos volteamos a verla.

Mi mejor amiga, Isabella Swan, llevaba viviendo mucho tiempo en Phoenix, empero recientemente se había mudado a un pueblito llamado Forks a vivir con su padre.

—No fue el fin del mundo. —Repitió con la mirada distante, era obvio que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Oficialmente este sería el último día en que vería el pueblo donde había crecido. Mis amigos habían ido a despedirse de mí. Todas las cosas ya estaban en cajas, el camión de la mudanza se hallaba afuera de mi hogar y mis padres sacaban nuestras pertenencias de la casa donde transcurrió mi niñez y buena parte de mi adolescencia. En definitiva iba a echarme a llorar, de nuevo.

—A decir verdad, realmente me alegra vivir en Forks. —Bella agregó, luego de un rato.

Aunque eran mis mejores amigos en el mundo –sin mencionar que los únicos- nunca les había dicho lo que yo era realmente. Ellos son humanos y a pesar de que mis padres siempre me han dicho lo mucho que nos parecemos a ellos, ahora estaban empeñados en llevarme a vivir a un internado donde había muchas más criaturas como nosotros. La Academia Medianoche. Por fortuna, aún tendría a mis papás conmigo, serían profesores.

.

Desde la perspectiva de Isabella Swan

Me senté en los escalones a la puerta de la casa de los Olivier y Kelly llegó a sentarse a mi lado.

—Hay algo que no nos has dicho. —Murmuró.

—¿De qué hablas? —Me había agarrado desprevenida.

—Te pasa algo raro desde que te mudaste a Forks.

—No me pasa nada.

—Toda tu vida has odiado ese pueblo. A duras penas ibas obligada cuando niña para ver a tu papá, y de repente adoras vivir ahí.

—Llueve demasiado, pero ya me acostumbré.

—No, hay algo más.

—Escúpelo Swan. —Mily saltó desde el recibidor hasta llegar a mi lado, me había dado un susto gigantesco y di un respingo. Uno diría que con todas las veces que Alice Cullen se me aparecía de repente ya estaría acostumbrada, pero no era el caso. —¿Es un muchacho? —Inquirió curiosa.

Sin tardanza, sentí mis mejillas arder, debía estar roja como un jitomate.

—Ajá, ¡Lo sabía! —Mily gritó triunfal y Kelly dejó salir una risita. —Todo el día has sonreído para ti misma y te sonrojas sin razón, ¿ves? Lo acabas de hacer.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Me cuestionó Kelly.

—¿Es guapo? ¿Besa bien? ¿Qué aspecto tiene? —Mily tenía el rostro a centímetros del mío que, a pesar de que yo lo creía imposible, se ponía cada vez más colorado.

—Se llama Edward. —Conseguí decir con una voz ronca.

Ellas eran mis amigas desde hacía muchos años, pero no solía hablar mucho de Edward. El chico vampiro, de más de cien años, del que yo me había enamorado. Con todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, todavía me imaginaba que todo era un sueño, que un día despertaría y me daría cuenta que todo eran imaginaciones mías. Aún me asustaba que se desvaneciera.

Yo había terminado cuarto semestre de preparatoria en Forks. Mi pierna rota ya había sanado, después del accidente con James, y los otros nómadas, Edward y yo pasábamos casi todo el día juntos, excepto en las ocasiones en los que él salía a cazar animales para disminuir un poco la sed que sentía por mi sangre. Ahora estábamos de vacaciones, pronto comenzaría mi último año de preparatoria, sin embargo René y yo habíamos venido a Arrowwood para estar con Bianca en sus últimos días aquí.

—Muy bien, creo que ya llevamos todo. —Dijo Adrian, el padre de Bianca.

—¡No quiero ir! —Se quejó mi amiga. —Ese lugar da miedo, ¡incluso tiene gárgolas!

—Cariño, verás que muy pronto te gustará conocer nuevas personas. —Celia, la mamá de Bianca, la abrazó. —Despídete de tus amigos, es hora de irnos.

A regañadientes Bianca le hizo caso. René, mi mamá, también había venido. Nosotras dos habíamos vivido aquí por un tiempo en la casa de mis abuelos, por eso conocíamos a los Olivier.

—Adiós chicos. —Nos dijo Bianca, se notaba deprimida.

—No digas _adiós_, sólo _hasta luego_. —Ray la abrazó, me di cuenta de que Bianca trataba de contener las lágrimas. Empezaron a picarme los ojos y parpadeé con fuerza, decidida a no llorar.

—¡Ánimo! Quizá conozcas a un chico guapo que esté loco por ti. —Mily le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya verás que todo será pan comido. —Kelly sabía tan bien como yo que a Bianca le costaba mucho trabajo hacer amigos, en eso éramos idénticas.

—Ya verás como muy pronto estaremos todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. —Le dije cuando estuvo de pie frente a mí.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza y sentí como las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas. Cuando al fin nos separamos vi que ella tenía los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos, yo tendría una pinta semejante.

René se despidió de Celia y Adrian. Y vimos desde la banqueta como el auto de los Olivier se alejaba por el camino, una fuerte sensación de melancolía me dio una punzada en el pecho.

—No estén tristes muchachos, el tiempo se pasa rápido. —Nos prometió mi mamá, lo dijo del modo en que las personas mayores les hablan a los jóvenes sobre los misterios de la vida.

—Además, falta poco para el cumpleaños de Bella y todos sabemos lo que eso significa… —Ray hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar. —¡Fiesta!

—¡Cállate! —Me molestaba la idea de ser un año mayor que Edward, mi novio eternamente congelado en sus diecisiete años.

Mis amigos estallaron en risas por mi reacción.

—Bueno, Bella, nosotros también tenemos que marcharnos. —Anunció mi mamá.

—¿Tan pronto? —Le preguntó Mily jugando con un mechón de su cabello violeta.

—Voy a llevar a Bella a Florida para ver si puedo convencerla de mudarse con Phil y conmigo. —Dijo mi madre. —Y ya quiero poner tierra de distancia entre esa casa embrujada y yo.

—¡Mamá! La casa de mis abuelos no está encantada. —Me quejé. Llevaba años asegurándole a todo el mundo que en esa casa había un fantasma.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella, tienes miedo? ¿O acaso eres escéptica con lo sobrenatural? —Ray se rió alegremente.

* * *

**crazy-shy-izel**


	2. Despedida

Una pequeña aclaración, la historia toma lugar en Luna Nueva para los personajes de Meyer y en Medianoche para los de Gray.

21 Enero 2013

* * *

**Despedida**

"_Cuando te sientas triste, llora y desahógate. Pero no olvides que las lágrimas te pueden llegar a ahogar."_

Bella's Point of view - (Punto de vista de Bella)

Me quede observando fijamente al bosque, ni siquiera parpadeaba y mi respiración era leve. No sé que estaba esperando, él se había ido, de hecho fue bastante claro: "será como si jamás hubiese existido", sus palabras seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Después de lo que pudieron ser horas mirando sin descanso el infinito verdor del bosque, di vuelta y regresé a casa.

Entré en la cocina sin percatarme de lo que hacía. Tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente comencé a preparar la cena para Charlie.

Mientras tanto, seguí concentrada en mi corriente de recuerdos, la primera vez que hablé con Edward, -discutimos sobre quien sabía más sobre las fases de la mitosis- cuando me salvó de que Tyler en su van acabara con mi vida, las primeras veces que nos sentábamos solos en la cafetería y podía sentir todas las miradas sobre nosotros, la noche en que me salvó en Port Angels, y su confesión de que podía escuchar los pensamientos de todos excepto los míos y la frustración que eso le causaba.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca de echarme a llorar, aunque aún no entendía cómo me había estado conteniendo. De pronto, vi una nota firmada como mía, decía que estaba con Edward dando un paseo y que volvería pronto, la tomé y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Escuché la patrulla estacionarse, así que me concentré en terminar la cena.

Charlie y yo cenábamos con la mesa entre los dos. Me encontraba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que mi comida estaba intacta, además yo no había pronunciado palabra y Charlie me miraba expectante.

—Bells, ¿estás bien?— Con esa sola pregunta Charlie me hizo estallar y me hizo desboronar.

¡Que si estaba bien! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta era esa?! La persona que amaba se había marchado para nunca volver, todo por un estúpido descuido mío en la fiesta de cumpleaños que en primer lugar yo no quería tener. ¡Finalmente estaba al borde de la histeria! El lugar donde estaba mi corazón empezó a doler, fue aumentando hasta volverse insoportable, me hubiera gustado poner mis brazos alrededor de mi misma intentando contenerlo. Estaba cerca del llanto y sabía que una vez que comenzara no podría parar. Pude haber gritado de coraje o bien de dolor, era capaz de sentir como esos dos sentimientos se fundían despiadadamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo mi padre esperando a que le respondiera.

—Los Cullen se fueron. —Dije con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

—¿Se fueron de Forks?— Me preguntó asombrado.

—Así es.

—¿Todos los Cullen?— No había que leer su mente para interpretar que había remarcado la palabra _todos_ refiriéndose a Edward.

—Si… extrañare a Alice— Dije en un susurro, bajando la mirada después de haber mantenido mis ojos fijos en los suyos durante nuestro intercambio, y sobra decir que mi padre se dio cuenta de que no me refería a Alice.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi cama, con mi pijama puesta y la luz apagada. Desde que Edward se fue, no hace tanto tiempo como a mí me parecía, y volvía a poner atención en la realidad a mí alrededor no recordaba cómo había llegado al lugar en donde estaba. Mientras me hallaba en mi cama haciéndome a la idea de que esa noche Edward no entraría por la ventana para estar conmigo, seguí recordando, me vino a la mente el día que Edward me dijo que se había enamorado de mí; sus palabras, su voz, siguieron dando vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que me dormí.

Esa noche soñé que seguía en la parte del bosque donde Edward se había despedido de mí, pero en mi sueño era de madrugada, no obstante seguía muy oscuro, sólo se veía el contorno de los arboles. Permanecía petrificada, podía escuchar la brisa moviendo las ramas de los arboles así que me concentre en ella, pero de pronto una ráfaga helada como hielo me atravesó, caí a la hierba húmeda y me recargué contra un árbol. Un dolor sofocante empezó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, empecé a sollozar pero sin lágrimas, no podía respirar, quería gritar, sin embargo no me era posible. Jamás me había sentido así de desesperada, el dolor me consumía, como si yo fuera un libro a merced del fuego. Desperté bruscamente, muy agitada y tratando de calmar mi respiración que más bien era un jadeo.

Prendí la luz en un vago intento de alejar el miedo, me puse de pie y caminé nerviosamente por mi habitación, estaba muy estresada para permanecer sentada, para colmo me tropecé y caí al piso de rodillas, no negaré que dolió, pero captó mi atención una tabla salida del piso de madera, la levanté y descubrí el CD donde estaba grabada la canción de cuna que Edward había compuesto para mí, también hallé unas cuantas fotos de nosotros dos entre otros objetos.

Estuve un rato en el suelo tratando de comprender que hacían eso ahí, cuando caí en la cuenta de que en mi cuarto no había rastro de las cosas que hacían referencia a Edward, seguramente él había escondido todo para que yo pudiera tener una vida humana y normal.

La palabra _normal_ y el hecho de estar sola, sin la razón que me ataba a quedarme en el pequeño, frío y lluvioso pueblito de Forks me hizo recordar la verdadera razón de mudarme aquí. Sí quería que mi madre pasara más tiempo con Phil y me gustaba vivir con Charlie, pero Forks seguía siendo aburridísimo y monótono, por lo que me regresó la urgencia de irme tan lejos como fuera posible. Rememoré el plan que había trazado antes de conocer a Edward y decidí ponerlo en marcha.

Sin prestarle atención a la hora tomé mi celular y marqué el número de la única persona que podía ayudarme a escapar.

—¿Bella? —Me respondió una voz adormilada acompañada de un gran bostezo.

—Bianca, lamento haberte despertado, pero necesito tu ayuda.

—Sí, seguro. ¿Estás bien? Suenas nerviosa.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que… No importa, ¿crees que aún pueda entrar al internado Medianoche?

—Ya comenzó el semestre, pero creo que mis padres podrán convencer a la señora Bethany, aunque no acepta a cualquiera. ¿Qué dirección usaras en tu solicitud?

—Lo que menos quiero es que se pongan en contacto con mis padres, creo que pondré la dirección de la vieja casa de mis abuelos, ésta abandonada desde hace años, no la han podido vender.

—De acuerdo, hablare con mis padres, les encantara ayudarte. ¿Ya sabes que le dirás a tu padre?

—Sencillo, que Medianoche es una escuela de prestigio y me conviene para mi educación.

—¿Bella?

—Dime.

—Me habías dicho que tenías motivos de peso para quedarte a vivir en Forks… —Dejó la frase sin acabar, su curiosidad se mezclaba con su inquietud.

—Así era, pero creo que llego el momento de irme. —Me esforcé por sonar sosegada.

—¿Qué paso?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, pero ya quiero verte.

—Y yo a ti, te llamo cuando te tenga noticias.

—Claro, gracias Bianca.

Estaba tan entusiasmada que sabía que era en vano intentar dormir. Lamentablemente, el gusto me duró unos minutos, puesto que no pude evitar pensar en Edward, en las noches en que se escabullía a mi habitación, se recostaba a mi lado, me abrazaba, yo me acurrucaba en él, y quedaba profundamente dormida escuchándolo tararear la canción de cuna que había compuesto para mí.

.

Bianca POV.

Guardé mi celular y me puse a pensar en la mejor manera de pedirle a mis padres que ayudaran a Bella a ingresar a la Academia Medianoche. Yo seguía sintiendo que no encajaba en este lugar, y continuaba preguntándome por qué Lucas no se molestaba en siquiera saludarme. Al tiempo que le daba vueltas al asunto, me aseguré de que Patrice siguiera dormida. Patrice Devereaux, mi compañera de cuarto, era bonita, popular y se hacía la manicura todos los días, en resumen no nos parecíamos en absoluto.

Llegué a la conclusión de que usaría el chantaje en contra de mis padres, si Bella estaba conmigo, dejaría de quejarme sobre la larga lista de cosas que odiaba sobre este internado, -una de las cosas que empezaban a irritarme era encontrarme con Vidette, Genevieve, Courtney y Patrice charlando en mi habitación sobre la colección Armani de otoño-invierno-. Suspiré y me llevé la almohada a la cara, aún no sabía cómo advertir a Bella sobre Medianoche, a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga nunca le conté mi secreto, la verdad sobre que era yo.

Me empezaba a preguntar si debía hacer una lista con las ventajas de tener a Bella en el internado. Las ventajas eran que tendría una cara amiga más a la cual saludar en los pasillos y todavía no encajaría con el prototipo de la escuela, seguiría desentonando con los marginados, pero al menos Bella me comprendería y no estaría sola… sí, creo que eso sonaba bastante egoísta, sin embargo, me daba la impresión de que en estos momentos mi mejor amiga preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos en Forks, me preguntaba qué habría sucedido.

Al final, cómo seguía sin saber que pensar sobre todo ese asunto, me decanté por dormir un rato más antes de la clase de Química del profesor Iwerebon.

.

Bella POV.

Me desperté a mitad de la noche, agitada por una pesadilla, opté por ponerme a escuchar el disco que Edward me había regalado por mi cumpleaños –con audífonos, por supuesto, no pretendía despertar a Charlie- quería estar concentrada en las canciones, pese a mis vanos intentos por distraerme, el dolor asfixiante seguía aplastándome. Al fin, después de unas horas vislumbré el amanecer.

Me dolía tremendamente la cabeza, era de esperarse por sólo haber dormido unas cuatro horas. Me metí a bañar y por primera vez en un largo tiempo observé mi ropa, la mayoría era café y nada más porque extrañaba ese color en los troncos de los árboles de Forks. Anteriormente el marrón no era precisamente uno de mis colores predilectos, decidí comprarme un nuevo guardarropa.

Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar así que me fui a la escuela. Al llegar ahí todos en el estacionamiento voltearon a verme, murmuraban entre sí. Cuando bajé de mi Chevy Jessica ya estaba parada junto a mí.

—Bella, lamento lo que pasó con Edward— Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y ninguna preocupación en su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos los Cullen se han ido de Forks— Contestó perpleja.

—Lo sé.

—¿No te molesta que tu novio se haya ido?

—Supongo que debería decir que sí. —Aunque _molesta_ no era precisamente la palabra con la que yo definiría lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Se despidió de ti?

—Sí.

—¿Seguirás en contacto con él?

—No lo creo.

—Yo me sentiría humillada si mi novio me dejara…— Se le estaban agotando las preguntas para hacerme confesar algo que pretendía esparcir por toda la escuela.

Al mismo tiempo que hablábamos, seguíamos caminando hacia nuestra primera clase y todos a nuestro alrededor estaban pendientes de nosotras.

—Suerte para ti, pues Mike sigue aquí. — Di por terminada por lo menos esa parte del interrogatorio, y me fui antes de que pudiera contestarme.

.

Bianca POV.

Me levanté temprano para hablar con mis padres antes de clases. Los encontré alistándose para bajar a dar clases.

—¿Papá?, ¿mamá? —Pregunté vacilante, desde el marco de la puerta.

—Estamos aquí, ¿te pasa algo?— Contestó mi madre.

—Sí, necesito pedirles un favor.

Se miraron antes de regresar su atención hacia mí, algo muy propio de ellos: comunicarse un sinfín de pensamientos con una mirada de dos segundos.

—Sabes que no podemos tener preferencia contigo sobre los demás alumnos. — Dijo mi padre.

—Lo sé, pero Bella quiere entrar a Medianoche, ustedes ya nos habían dicho que ella podría estudiar aquí. — Mis padres voltearon a verse una vez más.

—Hablaremos con la señora Bethany pero no podemos asegurarte nada.

Les agradecí y me dirigí a la primera clase. Intenté prestar atención, pero como podría explicarle a Bella que Medianoche no tenía estudiantes cualquiera. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera lo que soy? ¿Huiría de mí?

* * *

¿Reviews? :)

**crazy-shy-izel**


	3. Huyendo de Forks

**Huyendo de Forks**

"_Más vale una triste sonrisa que la tristeza de no volver a sonreír"_

Bella POV

El resto de la mañana en la escuela: en los salones, en los pasillos y en la cafetería, todos estaban pendientes de mí. Alcancé a escuchar un par de rumores: _le había confesado_ a Jessica que Edward y yo habíamos terminado muy mal y ya no quería saber nada más de él, que lo odiaba a muerte. Lauren dijo que me escuchó llorando en el baño y aseguraba que entraría en una depresión tan grave que habría que internarme en el hospital. Mike estuvo conmigo todo el día ofreciéndome su hombro por si quería desahogarme, apenas dirigió dos palabras a Jessica en todo el día, ella estaba a punto de estallar cuando Mike le dijo que era yo quien lo necesitaba más. Probablemente una de las dos debió abofetearlo.

Regresé a mi casa y recogí un poco, puse música para distraerme, estando alrededor de otros podía mantener la compostura, pero sola tenía que ocupar mi mente en lo que fuera, así que lave ropa, la tendí, la planche, barrí, trapee, hice la cena y todavía me sobraba tiempo. Cuando me dispuse a comenzar con mi tarea sonó mi celular:

—Bianca, ¿qué paso?

—¡Estas aceptada en la Academia Medianoche!

—¡Eres la mejor! Pero aún no le he dicho nada a Charlie, lo hare esta noche en cuanto llegue.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de querer estudiar aquí?

—Quiero alejarme de Forks. Creí que te alegraría que estemos en la misma escuela. — Le contesté desconcertada, siempre habíamos querido pasar más tiempo juntas.

—Este sitio es deprimente.

—No más que Forks.

—Odio las gárgolas.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me quieras ahí? Dímelo, lo comprenderé.

—Me encantará tenerte conmigo, necesito a alguien me comprenda, me siento el bicho raro de Medianoche.

—Yo soy la que siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar. — Le conteste riéndome, pero no olvidaría que Bianca estaba ocultándome algo, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparme por eso después.

—Te comprendo. — Podía escuchar las carcajadas de Bianca.

—Todavía no me has contado como te ha ido en la escuela.

—El primer día intente fugarme, no resulto. Me tropecé con alguien, regresar a la escuela y fingir que nada había pasado fue lo más lógico.

—Me pondré a pensar en eso de que te fugaste luego, ¿con quién _tropezaste_?

Vaciló unos momentos.

—¿Bianca?

—Lucas. Aunque en realidad se me echó encima, fue un malentendido, pensó que estábamos en peligro o algo así, pero me asusto muchísimo.

—¿Quién es Lucas?

—Un compañero de la escuela, lo conocí ese día. Fue extraño ¿sabes?, después de que se me pasó el susto hablamos, nunca se me ha dado eso de ser amigable con personas que no conozco, pero con el pude conversar como si lo conociera de toda mi vida.

—¿Son amigos?

—No, no me habla, es como si no me conociera, bueno prácticamente solo sabemos nuestros nombres, pero… me evita.

Bianca sonaba más triste de lo que aceptaría estar, estaba a punto de contestarle algo, cuando llego Charlie.

—Mi papá ya está aquí, te llamo luego para decirte que pasó, adiós. —Colgué antes de que pudiera contestarme.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, ¿cómo le diría a Charlie que quería irme de Forks? Seguramente lo lastimaría, en el momento en que se fue mi novio se me ocurre la _brillante_ idea de empacar e irme.

—¿Bella?

—Estoy en la cocina papá. —Me apresuré a buscar lo que necesitaba para preparar la cena. Papá entró y se sentó pesadamente la silla más cercana.

—¿Estás bien?, te ves preocupada. —Y yo que esperaba parecer apurada con la comida.

—Sí, es solo que quería decirte algo…— Me giré para encararlo, inspiré hondo y solté las palabras de golpe— Fui aceptada en la Academia Medianoche, es una de las más reconocidas escuelas del país y… yo quiero ir, Bianca estudia ahí. — No podía verlo a la cara mientras decía aquello, finalmente en un susurro pregunté: —¿Me dejaras ir?

—Bella, creí que te gustaba vivir en Forks.

—Sí me gusta, pero esa escuela es muy exclusiva, tiene excelentes profesores y creo que sería mejor para mí, ya sabes, para la solicitud a cualquier universidad. Además es un honor ser aceptada en Medianoche.

Charlie se quedo pensativo durante toda la cena, no me dijo nada más. Cuando ya iba a subir a dormir, Charlie me llamó.

—Bells.

—¿Si papá?

—Creo que es una gran oportunidad, si crees que debes hacerlo no te detendré. — Charlie trataba de mostrarse calmado, sin embargo podía percibir la tristeza en su voz.

—Gracias papá, te prometo que te hablare tan seguido como me sea posible.

—¿Cuándo tienes que estar allá?, las clases ya comenzaron.

—Cierto, creo que entre más pronto mejor, llamare a Bianca por la mañana.

Charlie volvió a sentarse frente a la televisión, yo subí a mi habitación.

Me quede dormida rápidamente. Comencé a soñar que estaba caminado por el bosque, acababa de oscurecer y cada vez me ponía más ansiosa, empecé a correr desesperadamente buscando algo, no sabía que era, sólo que tenía que encontrarlo, como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Desperté de golpe, estaba empapada en sudor e intentaba acompasar mi respiración. Tomé las fotografías que había guardado en mi mesita de noche, me senté en el suelo y las observe con más cuidado, Edward me veía de un modo tan… intenso, se podría decir que con adoración y yo tenía una enorme sonrisa, era la viva imagen de la euforia, si mi sonrisa hubiera estado un poco más ancha sería idéntica a la del gato rizón, ese pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara.

Yo sabía que Edward seguía amándome, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo de un día para otro? No obstante debía reconocer -un poco decepcionada conmigo misma- que mi sentido común siempre me dijo que Edward creía que estaría mejor sin él, la única razón por la que no se había ido antes era porque me necesitaba tanto como yo a él, no por la convicción de que debíamos estar juntos, pero mi corazón nunca lo quiso aceptar. Cada día que lo escuchaba decirme cuanto me amaba sentía que estaba viviendo en un sueño, que él se desvanecería en el aire, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que decidiera irse.

Mientras observaba las fotografías, un dolor imposible de describir se fue esparciendo lentamente dentro de mí, comenzó en mi corazón y continúo avanzando, provocando que me fuera case imposible respirar. Tenía unos espasmos sobrecogedores, de pronto comencé a sollozar, sin lágrimas nuevamente. Si seguía así la agonía me hundiría en la depresión, jamás imagine que eso podría pasar, no a mí. Yo no me creía capaz de llegar al extremo de preferir la muerte a seguir viviendo, pero el dolor era inevitable, incontenible, una verdadera tortura. Me negaba a aceptar en voz alta que mi corazón estaba destrozado, suena un poco melodramático, pero así se sentía, como si algo dentro de mi estuviera siendo desgarrado al ir aceptando que Edward prefirió irse que luchar por que pudiera existir un _nosotros_.

Me sentía decepcionada, dolida y por sobre todo sola, horriblemente sola. Edward sabía como alejar mis temores, me hacia olvidar mis inseguridades, me daba paz, me contenía cuando llegaban mis desplantes de coraje, me hacía sentir plena. Con su partida se llevo consigo todo eso, estaba asustada y confundida, por dentro me sentía vacía. Creo que tenía ganas de gritarle que era un tonto, por la pura impotencia de no poder retenerlo a mi lado, lo que en realidad quería era arrojarme a sus brazos y llorar hasta empapar su camisa, mientras él me consolara, me asegurara que me amaba y que se quedaría conmigo.

Los recuerdos me hacían añorarlo aún más y las fantasías me provocaban ganas de gritar, así que tome mi reproductor de música y mis audífonos, traté de concentrarme en las letras de las canciones, igual que lo había hecho a noche anterior. Por fin la mañana llego, tomé mi celular apenas me di cuenta que ya era una hora razonable para llamar a alguien.

—¡Bianca, mi padre dijo que sí!

—Fue más fácil de lo que creí. Mis padres dijeron que iríamos a recogerte cuando llegaras al aeropuerto.

—Tomare el avión mañana por la mañana.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces.

Guardé mi celular y me metí a bañar. Cuando estuve lista para la escuela bajé a la cocina, Charlie todavía no terminaba de desayunar.

—Papá, los padres de Bianca irán por mí mañana al aeropuerto.

Charlie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, me deseo un buen día en la escuela y se marcho. Lo había lastimado, pero no quería que me viera deprimida todo el día por tiempo indefinido.

Cuando llegué a la escuela no pude contener la enorme sonrisa que tenía por haber logrado salirme con la mía.

—¡Bella! — Ángela me saludó en el estacionamiento y nos dirigimos a clase. —Te notas de muy buen humor hoy, ayer apenas y te escuché hablar. — No era un reproche, sino alegría por verme mejor.

—Antes de entrar a la escuela hay algo que quiero decirte. —Nos detuvimos y le solté la noticia con una sonrisa: —Me iré de Forks, entrare a un internado, mañana me voy.

—Pero Bella es el último año— Ángela era mi amiga y sonaba triste, de inmediato me sentí culpable otra vez.

—Lo sé, te prometo que seguiremos en contacto, pero tengo que irme, es lo mejor para mí. — Ángela no tardo en comprender que estaba tratando de alejarme del recuerdo de Edward.

—Espero que te vaya muy bien. — Me dijo sinceramente.

—Gracias Ángela, significa mucho. ¿Podrías guardar el secreto por hoy? No quiero despedidas ni tener que dar explicaciones.

—Seguro. —Ángela me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo con ganas. Realmente la iba a extrañar.

El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria, regresé a mi casa e hice mis maletas. Le escribí un correo electrónico a René explicándole todo, tal vez se enojaría un poco por mi decisión de irme a un internado en lugar de regresar con ella, pero le explique qué Edward y yo habíamos terminado, no le di detalles, sin embargo le deje en claro que quería estar sola.

.

Bianca POV

Estaba en mi habitación, me quedé sentada en mi cama después de cerrar mi celular. Ya era oficial, Bella vendría a estudiar a Medianoche. Patrice estaba pintándose las uñas, pensé que no me estaba prestando atención, pero de repente me miro muy seria.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Nada me preocupa. —No pude ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo? —Canturreó con su vocecilla condescendiente.

—Una amiga mía viene a estudiar aquí. —Apesadumbrada, tuve que admitir.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Ella es como los _nuevos_ estudiantes en Medianoche.

—Nada más es cuestión de mantener el secreto y listo.

—No quiero tener que mentirle.

—Lo más probable es que no note nada extraño, te preocupas innecesariamente. — Me respondió con suficiencia.

.

Alice POV.

Estaba acomodando la ropa en los armarios -había aprovechado para comprar ropa nueva después de mudarnos de Forks- acababa de salir de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle, y ya había comenzado a acomodar los vestidos de Rosalie cuando vi a Emmett recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, me miró con ese semblante triste que no había abandonado su rostro desde que nos fuimos de Forks, camino lentamente, hasta para un humano, y se sentó en la cama que sólo era parte de la decoración.

—¿Cómo estas hoy Emmett?

—Todo es muy aburrido sin mis hermanos, me divertía hacer sonrojar a Bella. —Intentó sonreír, se formaron sus tiernos hoyuelos pero no fue lo mismo.

—Edward se alejo de nosotros para que no intentáramos convencerlo de regresar con Bella ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarla sola? ¡Y me prohibió tener visiones sobre ella! ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?

—Edward cree que el único peligro para ella éramos nosotros. —Mi hermano mayor se encogió de hombros. Con voz precavida agregó: —¿Cómo está Jasper?

—Culpándose. —Suspiré. —Y la tristeza de todos nosotros lo hace sentir peor.

—No fue su culpa, le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera de nosotros.

—La preocupación de Esme, el silencio de Carlisle, el enojo de Rosalie y la ausencia de tus carcajadas retumbando en las paredes lo abruman.

—Esme sigue marcando al celular de Edward para saber cómo esta. —Musitó Emmett con la vista desenfocada tal como si estuviera viendo a nuestra madre hacer eso justamente.

—Sí, pero he visto que se rendirá pronto. Él no le contesta, no puedo imaginar como lo ha de estar pasando.

.

Edward POV.

Estaba en un almacén, o eso creo que era, no tenía importancia donde me encontrara si no era al lado de Bella. Todo me había dejado de importar. Había invertido toda mi fuerza para marcharme de su lado, para hacerla creer que ya no la amaba. Aún tenía el recuerdo de su rostro al aceptar la mentira, me creyó tan fácilmente, unas cuantas palabras quebraron su fe en mí, en un instante olvido todas las veces que le dije cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba…

No podía evitar preguntarme que estaría haciendo ella, ¿estaría pensando en mí? Era egoísta de mi parte desear eso, había renunciado al derecho de esperarlo. Seguramente Mike, o cualquier otro, ya estaría a su lado intentando conquistarla; no importaba a quien me imaginara al lado de mi Bella, me hacía enfurecer de celos. Volví a pensar en Bella con un vestido blanco, su rostro radiante por la alegría y a su padre llevándola al altar. Cualquier humano ordinario no podría merecerla; ella es tan leal, valiente, bondadosa y compasiva: perfecta.

La idea de regresar a Forks y entrar a hurtadillas a su cuarto, tan solo para verla dormir y asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo, era despiadadamente tentadora. Continué dejando a mi imaginación vagar, como desearía tener a mi Bella entre mis brazos escuchándola decir mi nombre en sueños. Reconocía que no podía permitirme seguir fantaseando de esa manera o acabaría regresando a Forks, para disculparme con ella y rogarle que me dejara regresar a su lado, todo este esfuerzo sería en vano. Bella merecía la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, estudiar una carrera, casarse, formar una familia, envejecer. ¡Tantas cosas que yo no podía brindarle!

.

Bianca POV.

Ya habían terminado las clases del día, así que fui dar un paseo por el bosque, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. El viento mecía las ramas de los árboles, el aroma de las hojas cubiertas de rocío me recordaba a Lucas. Iba caminando, disfrutaba del intermitente canto de los pájaros que volaban sobre las copas de los pinos. Sin embargo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza ciertas cosas sobre el internado que nada tenían que ver con el libro de Bram Stoker que la directora nos hacía leer. Primero, mis padres me habían obligado a estudiar en la Academia Medianoche, era –quizás- el lugar más deprimente que había visto en mi vida. La mayoría de los estudiantes "prototipo" de Medianoche eran pedantes y vanidosos, incluso mi compañera de cuarto Patrice, el único que se salvaba era Balthazar. El resto de los estudiantes que no eran los "verdaderos" alumnos en Medianoche parecían estar tan incómodos como yo, sobre todo la chica de pelo corto, Raquel, a la que Courtney y Erich se la pasaban criticando. El único humano más o menos relajado era el de las camisas hawaianas, Vic.

Pero, parecía que los que no encajaban con el prototipo Medianoche creían que yo era una de ellos, nada más porque Patrice era mi compañera de cuarto y tenía que hablar con ella, y Courtney y Erich siempre la seguían a todos lados. Así que estaba atrapada en el medio, yo sola. Ya que Lucas, mi protector del bosque, se negaba a si quiera saludarme.

Oí que alguien corría en mi dirección, no obstante, la persona no venía del internado veía de los laberintos de arbustos y ramas. Por un segundo presentí que me toparía de nuevo con Lucas, pero me encontré con la llamativa sonrisa de Archana.

—¡Bianca! Saliendo a dar una vuelta, ¿eh? —Estaba realmente animada, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosado.

—¿Fuiste por un bocadillo al bosque? —Inquirí un poco incomoda, yo no mataba a nada, mi comida la sacaba del horno de microondas.

Ella asintió con su filosa y pulcra sonrisa.

—Pero, a mí me parece que no soy la persona que querías ver.

—¿Qué? —Sentí mi rostro arder. —Me alegra que seas tú y no Erich.

—Sí, es un tonto. —Archana se sentó sobre la hojarasca y yo la seguí. —De cualquier modo, yo pienso que no te hubiera importado si te hubieras encontrado con cierto chico problemático y enemigo número uno de Erich.

—¿Lucas? No lo creo.

—Bianca, linda, ¡eres pésima mintiendo!

—¡Oye!

—Eres demasiado inocente para tratar de engañar a una vampira. —Guardamos silencio un momento, fue una afonía cómplice. Yo veía las hojas secas frente a mí, pero levanté la mirada cuando agregó: —Sé que te gusta. —No respondí. —Te la pasas observándolo en las clases que tenemos juntos. —Prosiguió, ella había escogido ignorar mi bochorno. —No te angusties, él tampoco te quita los ojos de encima. —Una involuntaria sonrisita se formó en las comisuras de mis labios. —¿De dónde lo conoces?

—El día de la bienvenida, muy temprano cuando intentaba fugarme (bueno sólo quería hacerles entender a mis padres cuanto odio Medianoche) —Me justifiqué ante su delgada ceja levantada de forma inquisitiva. —Cuando iba corriendo, Lucas se lanzó sobre mí para protegerme, creyó que estaba huyendo de alguien; pero me dio un susto de muerte. Después de eso, cuando se disculpo y se explicó, me pareció que nos entendimos, hable con él igual que con un amigo, -a pesar de que normalmente tartamudeo y me duele el estomago cada vez que conozco a alguien, con Lucas no fue así-. —Sus profundos ojos verdes me deslumbraron, pensé para mí. —A pesar de eso, el primer día de clases Lucas prácticamente me ignoró, aunque lo llamé, a penas y me saludó como a una conocida cualquiera.

Todavía no conocía muy bien a Archana, pero no parecía ser indiscreta y de verdad quería desahogarme.

—Wow, nunca te había oído decir tantas palabras juntas. De verdad debe gustarte este chico. No te desanimes, seguramente nada más está intimidado porque tus padres son los profesores. Tengo que irme ya a mi clase de esgrima, pero hablaremos más este sábado en la fiesta, ¿vale?

Sin esperar respuesta se levantó y se fue con su grácil trote. Sí, Courtney me había invitado a la fiesta el sábado junto al río, sólo porque mi madre era la profesora de historia o porque Patrice era mi compañera, de cualquier modo, no me negué porque no tuve las agallas.

Genial, Archana calculaba que no todo estaba perdido entre Lucas y yo. Sin embargo, hasta ahora la mayor de mis preocupaciones era que Bella vendría al internado Medianoche. Ella era mi mejor amiga pero era humana. Aunque tal vez Patrice tenía razón y me estaba preocupando por algo que no iba a pasar ¿cómo, Bella, podría darse cuenta de que los estudiantes prototipo de Medianoche son vampiros? Aunque sean bien parecidos, tengan gracia en cada movimiento y sean más engreídos que nadie, sólo la intimidarían como a cualquier otro humano, incluso como me intimidan a mí. O quizás notaría que mis padres no han cambiado en absoluto desde que los conoció hace diez años. Son expertos en engañar a los humanos, no obstante, no quería tener que colaborar con su historia. A Bella le contaba todo, excepto el insignificante hecho de que aparte de desayunar cereal y leche también tomaba un gran vaso de sangre.

* * *

¿Qué puedo mejorar? ¿Cuáles son los puntos flojos de la historia? ¿Qué cosas les parecen que sobran o faltan? ¿Están bien logrados los personajes? ¿Son creíbles las reacciones? ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta? ¿Qué es lo que no? ¿Qué cambiarían, y por qué?

**Aunque dejen review sólo diciendo que les gustó lo que leyeron significa mucho para mí.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

21 Enero 2012

**crazy-shy-izel**


	4. Bienvenida a Medianoche

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan reviews. No puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que me alegra leer cada uno de ellos, me dan ánimo para continuar con mi historia.

* * *

**Bienvenida a Medianoche**

"_El que vive enamorado delira, a menudo se lamenta, siempre suspira, y no habla sino de morir." - Pietro Metastasio_

Bella POV.

Charlie me llevó al aeropuerto, todo el camino estuvimos callados. Cuando llegó la hora de que partiera se despidió de mí, parecía un poco decepcionado de que yo no hubiera cambiado de opinión. Me prometí llamarle e ir a visitarlo tanto como fuera posible, a pesar de sentirme culpable como nunca por no pasar más tiempo con él yo sabía que no debía estar más tiempo en Forks. Estaba buscando algo, no sabía que era exactamente sólo que tenía que encontrarlo.

Me hallaba mirando las nubes por la ventanilla del avión y recordé como conocí a Bianca; cuando yo tenía unos seis años fui a vivir al pueblito donde estaba la casa de mis abuelos maternos —mi madre hasta la fecha no se cansa de asegurar que ahí se aparecía un fantasma, obviamente nunca le creí—. Unas cuantas calles adelante de la casa "embrujada" de mis abuelos, estaba la casa de Bianca, llevaba viviendo ahí con sus padres desde que ella puede recordar.

Pese a que ambas somos increíblemente tímidas y aun más de pequeñas, nos hicimos las mejores amigas, ¿Cómo? no lo sé. Sólo… conectamos.

Yo estaba sentada sola en los columpios del parque al que René me había llevado a la fuerza, ella quería que socializara, ¿a caso no conocía a su propia hija?, ¿esperaba que fuera corriendo a conversar con los otros niños y me pusiera a jugar a la pelota?, nunca entenderé que paso por la cabeza de mi madre. En fin, ahí estaba yo, lamentándome de tener una madre que no me comprendía, cuando vi dos adultos con su hija, el padre tenía el cabello rojizo tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, de estatura media, era robusto y tenía la mandíbula cuadrada, mientras que la madre tenía el cabello de un tono acaramelado y era más bien pequeñita y su rostro era ovalado. La hija tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y el cabello era rojizo brillante, resaltaban entre la gente. Parecía que la niña estaba discutiendo con sus padres, finalmente ella bajo la mirada al piso, resignada, sus padres se fueron a sentar casualmente a la misma banca donde estaba René observándome, la niña miró a su alrededor parecía estar enfrentándose a un debate interno, suspiró y caminó hacia donde yo estaba, se sentó en el columpio de al lado. Nuestros padres nos estaban mirando _disimuladamente_ según ellos, Bianca también se dio cuenta, me volteó a ver sin saber que decir.

—Hola. —Dije en un susurro.

—Hola, me llamo Bianca. — Dijo temerosa.

—Dime Bella.

Y así fue como comenzó nuestra amistad, a base de la presión ejercida por nuestros respectivos padres. Desde entonces jugábamos nada más ella y yo, nuestros padres nos dejaron de molestar por nuestra carencia de compañía, hasta ese momento parecían complacidos con que nos tuviéramos la una a la otra. Con el tiempo conocimos a Mily, a Ray y a Kelly. Nos veíamos cada año, durante las vacaciones sino iba a visitar a Charlie en Forks estaba con mis amigos en Arrowwood. Siempre estábamos en contacto y aprovechábamos cada oportunidad que se presentara para vernos, incluso íbamos a campamentos aunque ni a Mily ni a mí se nos daba eso de estar al aire libre practicando deportes, a pesar de que me duela admitirlo he sido bastante torpe desde que puedo recordar.

Yo siempre había sentido como que no encajaba en ningún lugar, que nadie pensaba de la misma forma que yo, excepto por Bianca, solíamos leer los mismos libros y yo la acompañaba a las galerías de arte, donde ella podía pasar horas sin aburrirse. Mi amiga quería saber por qué decidí irme de Forks, apenas le había mencionado a Edward y _olvide_ contarle el _pequeño detalle_ de que él era un vampiro. Pero, no podía decirle eso a Bianca, creería que estoy loca, cualquiera llegaría a esa conclusión. Me limitaría a describir su físico, tal vez un poco de su carácter, creo que con eso bastaría. Bianca no es indiscreta, para eso está Jessica; seguramente ella y Lauren ya han de haber hecho correr los rumores sobre mi repentina partida. Tenía que llamar a Ángela al llegar, igual que a Charlie y a René.

.

Bianca POV.

Estaba en el aeropuerto, de pie junto a mis padres esperando a que Bella apareciera.

—Bianca— Murmuró mi madre con miel en la voz, como me hablaría si yo siguiera teniendo tres años— ¿Recuerdas que hay cosas que no puedes contarle?

—Sí, mamá. — Contesté resignada.

Mi padre dirigió una mirada severa hacia mí, luego ladeo la cabeza e hice lo mismo para saber que había captado su atención, Bella me vio y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, pero cuando se percato de la presencia de mis padres, se detuvo en seco, se puso más pálida que de costumbre y abrió los ojos como platos, le tomó unos momentos recomponer su expresión y continuo caminando hacia nosotros.

La abracé en cuanto estuvimos cerca, a pesar de todo me alegraba poder contar con ella, me devolvió el abrazo efusivamente, estábamos renuentes soltarnos. Cuando por fin nos separamos, saludó a mis padres visiblemente incomoda, ellos fueron muy amables, pero Bella no dejaba de estar nerviosa, yo no entendía por qué.

En el auto de camino a Medianoche Bella estaba exageradamente seria. Cuando llegamos, la señora Bethany estaba aguardando por nosotros. Bella destilaba preocupación, pero se controlo mejor y habló con la intimidante señora Bethany sin miedo como todos los demás solíamos hacer. La mayoría de los estudiantes le temían a la directora y sin duda todos la respetaban. Bella me dejó con la boca abierta –literalmente- hasta que reaccioné. Me sentí apenada, casi siempre que la señora Bethany me dirigía la palabra pegaba un respingo del susto. La señora Bethany se llevo a Bella para mostrarle la escuela y recitarle el reglamento. Mi amiga ya no se veía recelosa, en cambio noté determinación en sus ojos.

.

Bella POV.

Bajé del avión y me dirigí a encontrarme con Bianca. La vi y caminé hacia ella pero, cuando reconocí a sus padres, me detuve instantáneamente, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba ante mis ojos! Hace al menos cinco años que no los veía, ahora que lo pensaba siempre tenían un pretexto para no aparecerse cuando estaba con Bianca. Sin embargo, al tenerlos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, no podía evitar notar que no habían cambiado ni un poco. Los observé con cuidado, eran pálidos, atractivos, todos a nuestro alrededor volteaban a verlos, pero no se atrevían a acercarse mucho, algo les decía que suponían un riesgo aunque no lo supieran conscientemente, pero tenían razón estábamos en peligro. _Vampiros_, la palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza en tanto que me acerqué a abrazar a Bianca, tuve que saludarlos a ellos y no pude disimular mi incomodidad ni un poco. Me fui de Forks para olvidarme de seres sobrenaturales y los padres de mi mejor amiga eran un par de vampiros.

En el auto me puse a imaginar las posibles explicaciones de cómo un par de vampiros tenían una hija humana, -si existiera esa opción estoy segura de que Rosalie hubiera dado con ella- Bianca era humana, comía lo mismo que cualquier mortal, no tenía fuerza excepcional ni nada por el estilo, yo siempre había creído que era bonita, pero no que tuviera una belleza fuera de los límites humanos.

Tal vez -igual que lo hacían los Cullen- se habían mudado del pueblito donde vivían porque la gente había comenzado a sospechar pero, ¿cómo podría Bianca no darse cuenta de lo que eran sus padres? Ahora que lo analizaba, desde que los conocía ya eran vampiros, no obstante, yo había visto crecer a Bianca, lo más lógico era suponer que ella lo sabía. Decidí observarlos, si Bianca estaba en peligro le advertiría, pero sus padres la amaban, por lo tanto no la dañarían, eso si ellos eran sus verdaderos padres. Me iba a doler la cabeza con tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

Si Bianca supiera que los vampiros existen, finalmente tendría a alguien con quien poder hablar sobre Edward, ya no tendría que cargar con el secreto de los Cullen yo sola. Esa idea me dio esperanza, pero yo no podía preguntarle a Bianca si sabía de vampiros como si le preguntara el estado del clima, necesitaba tener la certeza de que ella sabía del vampirismo. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo en el auto fue breve y tuve que detener mi torrente de cavilaciones.

Bajamos los cuatro del auto y en la puerta ya nos estaba esperando una mujer alta, con abundante cabello oscuro que llevaba recogido, era como estar frente a una eminencia o algo así. A estas alturas ya era experta en reconocer vampiros y estaba segura de que ella era una. Me hubiera dado miedo de no ser porque también me había sensibilizado, y podía reconocer cuando un vampiro tenía sed o al menos el propósito de atacarme.

—Buen día, señorita Swan, soy la señora Bethany, la directora de esta institución. — Dijo con una voz impresionantemente severa.

—Buen día, señora Bethany, es un placer conocerla. —Contesté con voz firme, me sorprendí al escucharme así de confiada.

—Sígame señorita Swan, le mostrare el internado.

Asentí con la cabeza y la seguí en silencio, ni siquiera volteé a ver a Bianca o a sus padres, quienes habían permanecido en silencio.

—Medianoche se construyó en el siglo XVIII— Mencionó la señora Bethany. La escuela estaba rodeada por un tupido bosque, yo me entretuve observando las altas torres de piedra, ambas rodeadas por las siluetas retorcidas de unas gárgolas.

La escuela me pareció más grande por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera, y eso ya es decir mucho. Recorrimos desde el gran vestíbulo hasta las aulas magnas de la planta baja, que después se dividían en dos torres enormes, los chicos vivían en la torre norte, con parte de los profesores y las chicas en la torre sur junto al resto de los profesores. Las plantas superiores del edificio principal, sobre el gran vestíbulo, albergaban las aulas y la biblioteca. Habían hecho adiciones al internado así que no era uniforme, pero el lugar en sí tenía cierto misterio.

Preste más atención a los estudiantes que al discurso de la señora Bethany, ya que la mayoría eran vampiros al igual que algunos de los maestros que alcancé a ver. Los estudiantes humanos me veían con lástima y al mismo tiempo con simpatía, todos estábamos atrapados aunque sólo yo sabía la razón de ese sentimiento, no creía que los humanos estarían aquí si supieran que la mitad de sus compañeros bebían sangre en el almuerzo. Los alumnos vampiros me lanzaban miradas con desdén; no pude evitar sonreír para contener una carcajada cuando escuché hablar sobre mí a una vampiresa de cabello rubio que casi le llegaba a la cintura, con otra vampiresa con el cabello rizado recogido en un moño flojo.

—Con que ella es la chica nueva, ¿Qué opinas Patrice?— Así que Patrice era el nombre de la vampiresa del moño.

—Courtney, debes ver más allá, para ser… tan común la chica tiene potencial.

—Bromeas ¿cierto?, mira su uniforme, no le favorece nada— Tenía que admitir que tenía razón, no era que yo tuviera una figura de la cual presumir pero, la falda roja, la blusa blanca y el jersey gris con el escudo de Medianoche no ayudaban, todo lo contrario, no obstante lo que menos quería yo era parecer "atractiva" para los vampiros, no deseaba convertirme en la cena.

Finalmente, la señora Bethany me dejó en mi recamara, donde estaba mi compañera, una chica de cabello muy oscuro y tan corto que parecía un chico.

—Hola, mi nombre es Bella. — Logré articular sin saber exactamente que debía decir.

—Soy Raquel. — Apenas me vio y no añadió nada más.

Sobre mi cama había una pequeña lámina enmarcada de la _Mujer con abanico _de Klimt, seguramente era obra de Bianca, es admiradora de Gustav Klimt y tenía una ligera fijación con _El Beso,_ era su obra favorita de él.

A pesar de estar en una escuela repleta de vampiros me sentía feliz, al menos sabía que todo lo que había pasado con Edward y en general los Cullen fue real, no un fallo en mi cordura. Me dejé caer sobre mi cama con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, me sentía con vida otra vez.

.

Bianca POV.

Las clases del día ya habían terminado y me moría de curiosidad por saber cómo estaba Bella, logré convencer a mis padres de que me dijeran cual era su habitación y prácticamente fui corriendo hasta ahí.

—¡Bella!— Dije agitada por la carrera.

—Bianca, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo te fue con la señora Bethany?

—Realmente bien— Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Enserio?—No pude ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz.

—Sí, ahora quiero ver a ese tal Lucas— Se paró de la cama, me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta el vestíbulo.

—¿Por qué tan alegre?—Yo estaba perpleja, no entendía nada.

—Mi vida no es un completo desastre como creí— Respondió con sinceridad —¿Me vas a decir quién es Lucas? No soporto la intriga.

Observé con atención a todos los que pasaban por el vestíbulo, estaba a punto de rendirme, y súbitamente no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando vi a Lucas caminando junto al chico de las caminas Hawaianas. Bella volteo a verlo inmediatamente, ¿de verdad era tan obvia?, demonios.

—¿Es el de cabello castaño y ojos verdes?

Asentí con la cabeza, di media vuelta y me aleje de ahí. Bella me siguió, caminamos hacia el bosque, parecía que nada perturbaría su buen humor.

—Por cierto, gracias por la lamina de la _Mujer con abanico_—Me dijo muy animada.

—Fui con mis padres a una tienda donde había varias laminas de Klimt, también me compré _El Beso_, no es nada.

—Como sea, te lo agradezco.

Habíamos llegados a los jardines del internado, me recargué contra un árbol y Bella hizo lo mismo.

—El sábado habrá una fiesta, tendremos que saltarnos el toque de queda pero, ¿irías conmigo?

—Sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío, te divertirás mucho sin mí.

Enarqué una ceja y la miré, ella me dedicó una sonrisa amable. Regresamos a la escuela y le presenté a Patrice quien le presentó a Courtney, a Bella no le importaron sus comentarios mordaces, me gustaría que a mí no me afectara lo que dijeran de mí, igual que a ella.

Bella no mencionó a Lucas de nuevo, y desde su llegada éramos inseparables. Antes de darme cuenta ya era sábado en la noche. Patrice y yo saltamos por la ventana, lamenté mi falta de coordinación. Habían encendido una fogata a la orilla del lago. Balthazar se acercó a hablar conmigo, tenía el cabello rizado, una mandíbula cuadrada y cejas gruesas.

—Hola— Me saludó.

—Hola, Balthazar— Le sonreí, me alegraba ver una cara amigable, ya que parecía que todos ahí eran amistades de Courtney, sonrisas crueles y risas burlonas.

—No pude evitar notar que estas más cómoda en el internado desde que llego la chica nueva.

—¿Bella? Sí, es mi mejor amiga. — Dije ensanchando mi sonrisa.

—Archana andaba por aquí, creo que te buscaba. —Comentó él.

—Ah. —Pasé la vista por todo lo ancho, pero no conseguí vislumbrarla.

—Veo que ya has hecho varios amigos, es difícil empezar en un lugar nuevo. —Me sonrió con calidez.

—Lo es. Pero ya afinaré los detalles de mi plan de fuga. —Bromeé, luego de mi gran fracaso la última vez no me apetecía volver a ponerme en ridículo.

Balthazar se echo a reír, tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla que le daba un aire travieso. Era bastante guapo, se acercó un poco más.

—Eres rebelde, ya hacía falta alguien así en este lugar. —Me dijo.

Lamentablemente, Courtney hizo acto de presencia, llevaba una minifalda y una blusa escotada, su vestimenta hacia contraste con mi pantalón de mezclilla y mi simple blusa. Balthazar parecía menos entusiasmado que yo al verla.

—Balthazar, ¿me acompañas por una cerveza?— Preguntó Courtney mientras deslizaba lentamente sus manos sobre la chaqueta de Balthazar.

—Estoy hablando con Bianca. —Dijo en un tono amable.

—¿Tienes algo interesante que compartir, Bianca?

—A decir verdad…—No tenía la menor idea de que decir, pero Balthazar me miró con intención— Le estaba contando a Balthazar sobre Bella. —Solté sin pensar, Courtney me miró molesta.

—¿Bella?—Courtney seguía viéndome fijamente tratando de intimidarme pero, notar a Balthazar suspirar aliviado me dio ánimo.

—La chica nueva, de cabello café por debajo de los hombros, ojos marrones. — Me encogí de hombros dando a entender que era lo más obvio del mundo, Balthazar contuvo una sonrisa. —Patrice te la presentó el otro día.

—Ah, ¿ella?— Courtney dijo cada palabra con desdén, cada día me caía peor.

Balthazar intervino antes de que le gritara a Courtney que era una vanidosa, superficial y arrogante que no tenía nada que presumir.

—Bianca, me encantaría conocer a una amiga tuya, ¿Cuándo podrías presentarme a Bella?— Parpadeé en dirección a Balthazar, no parecía especialmente interesado en Bella, y mis celos infundados desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron.

—Cuando quieras, le cuesta hacer amigos tanto como a mí, así que…

Courtney se fue sin decirnos nada, note que tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, sonreí con satisfacción.

—Te agradezco que me hayas salvado de tener que ir con ella— Balthazar me miraba con atención. Tenía a uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela interesado en mí, sin embargo, no podía sacar a Lucas de mi cabeza.

—Fue un placer pero, creo que es hora de irme, no encajo aquí. — Afirmé con la vista enfocada en dirección a Courtney, se veía muy molesta, Erich la escuchaba quejarse, ambos estaban volteando hacia nosotros. Balthazar notó mi fastidio.

—Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de hablar en el futuro.

—Igual yo, tendremos que esperar una mejor ocasión. — Me despedí con la mano y me alejé de aquel lugar.

Me dirigí al cenador, estaba subiendo los escalones cuando vi a alguien con unos binoculares, la luna iluminó su cabello cobrizo.

—¿Lucas?

—Hola, Bianca— Aparto los binoculares y me sonrió.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy espiando la fiesta. —Sonrió como un niño al que han pillado comiendo un dulce sin permiso. Me crucé de brazos y lo mire alzando una ceja pero, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro.

—Y, eso es porque… —Dejé la frase sin terminar.

—Quería ver si tus amigos conspiraban para poner una ardilla en el cuarto de Raquel o algo por el estilo.

—No son mis amigos y no me había dado cuenta de que eras el guardaespaldas de Raquel. —Dije, intentando que mis celos no fueran exageradamente evidentes.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre estás con Patrice o Archana, y te vi hablando con Balthazar. —Esta vez no era yo la que sonaba celosa.

—Patrice es mi compañera de cuarto, tengo que mantener una relación civilizada ¿no crees? Y Archana no molesta a nadie.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de Courtney y Erich. —Respondió, todavía a la defensiva.

—Bueno, no pasaría tanto tiempo con Patrice y sus amigos. —Hice énfasis en la palabra _sus_. —Si el amigo que creí haber hecho el primer día me saludara de vez en cuando.

Lucas agachó la cabeza. —Lo siento, es sólo que… —Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera alejar un recuerdo. —¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—No, pero no creo que te mataría ser más cortés.

Lucas se adelanto unos pasos, instintivamente miré sobre mi hombro, pero no nos habían escuchado.

—Perdón, de verdad. —Sonaba sincero. —¿Aún podemos ser amigos?

—Si tú quieres…

Él sonrió, no supe que más decir y el tampoco agregó otra cosa. No era molesto, con Lucas todo era tan fácil. Sin embargo, quería aprovechar la ocasión así que hice un intento: —¿Te llevas bien con tu compañero de cuarto?

—¿Con Vic?— Lucas esbozó una ligera sonrisa— No es un mal compañero de habitación al menos. Nos llevamos bien. Vive la vida sin preocupaciones. —Por un segundo sonó como si fuera varios años mayor.

—Vic es el chico de las camisas Hawaianas, ¿verdad?

—Ese mismo. —Asintió con una risa.

—Parece simpático.

—Lo es, podríamos salir un día todos juntos.

—Fabuloso, y ya que sé que no te agrada _mi_ compañera de habitación llevaré a mi amiga Bella.

—Es una cita. —Creo que Lucas no pensó en su elección de palabras hasta que las dijo porque se veía un poco azorado. —Bianca, de verdad quiero que seamos amigos. Me gustas, pero no es buena idea que pases mucho tiempo conmigo. No soy precisamente el chico más popular del campus.

¿Acababa de decir que yo le gustaba?

—Eso es por cómo peleas con Erich.

—Hace dos segundos dijiste que no era tu amigo.

—¡No lo es! —Erich era un imbécil de marca mayor. —Pero podrías intentar no prestarle atención.

—No puedo. —Hizo una mueca. Decidí que sería mejor cambiar el tema.

—Supongo que Bella y yo te veremos a ti y a tu compañero de habitación durante el almuerzo.

—Bianca, si nosotros…

Me observó atentamente, el verdor de sus pupilas refulgía por las llamas del par de velas que había en el cenador, no pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Lucas estaba sopesando sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas en voz alta, sentí que mis piernas temblaban,

—No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa. —Consiguió decir al fin.

¿Estaba protegiéndome? Erich y compañía eran unos idiotas pero, unos niños al fin y al cabo no hacían más que ladrar.

—_No tengo ninguna reputación que puedas echar a perder._

Frunció el seño pero, no dijo más. El breve momento de conexión que habías tenido había caído. Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio.

—_Lo complico todo, ¿no es cierto?—Lucas parecía casi tan nervioso como yo. — No sé cómo hacer esto._

—_¿Hablar con chicas?—No pude evitar sonar escéptica, sobre todo por el aspecto que tenía Lucas._ No obstante, asintió solemne con la cabeza.

—He pasado muchos años viajando, sin echar raíces en ningún lado. Cuando me encariñaba con alguien tenía que decirle adiós de repente. Creo que he aprendido a mantener las distancias.

La introversión hacía que socializar fuera lo más difícil del mundo. _Tal vez su enojo se parecía a mi timidez. Era una señal de que ambos nos sentíamos solos._

Lucas dejo ir un suspiro de resignación. Sentí que el corazón empezaba a latirme con fuerza. Él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. La mirada traviesa había vuelto a sus ojos.

—_Cuando las cosas se compliquen no digas que no te lo advertí._

—_Tal vez la complicada sea yo._

_El comentario ensancho su sonrisa._ Me quedé atontada cuando me vio como lo hizo. Lucas ladeó la cabeza. —¿Oíste eso?

La puerta de entrada de la escuela se abría y se cerraba repetidamente a lo lejos y hubo pasos en el camino principal.

—Creo que ya los atraparon. —Comenté, al mismo tiempo que me preparaba mentalmente para el regaño que me iban a dar mis padres.

—Y estarán distraídos, todavía podemos entrar sin que nos vean.

_Atravesamos el césped a la carrera, atentos a las voces que procedían del lugar de la fiesta, _Lucas era veloz pero, no me costó seguirle el paso._ Intercambiamos una amplia sonrisa al cruzar la puerta principal sin que nos atraparan. _

—Hasta pronto. —me susurró Lucas cuando me soltó la mano y se dirigió a su pasillo.

.

Bella POV.

Después de que Bianca me presentara a su compañera de habitación, Patrice, -quien era excepcionalmente hermosa como cualquier vampiro, pero al menos no tan pedante- llegó la chismosa de Courtney. Era intimidante en cierta manera pero, conocía vampiros más peligrosos que ella, después de todo, perro que ladra _casi nunca _muerde. A decir verdad, los vampiros retraídos eran los que me ponían más _inquieta_.

No podía estar más tiempo aplazando las llamadas, así que decidí empezar por René, sería desastroso de cualquier modo.

—Bueno, ¿mamá?

—Hija, ¡cómo decidiste irte de Forks sin consultarme antes! ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ya te lo había explicado por correo— Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque René no pudo verme, mi tono de voz me delataba.—Forks estaba a punto de convertirse en un lugar inhabitable para mí, además Bianca está aquí.

—Entonces, esta súbita decisión no tiene nada que ver con que Edward se haya mudado, ¿cierto?—Suspiré frustrada.

—Hablaste con Charlie, ¿no es así?

—Precisamente… hija, está bien deprimirse un poco después de una ruptura, fue tu primer novio, lo entiendo, tu primer amor…— René iba a comenzar a parlotear sin sentido, así que fingí que le ponía atención, unos cuantos "aja" bastarían, como me enfadaba cuando se ponía en plan de mamá sabelotodo. Pasó veinte minutos con su monologo sobre "hay mas peces en el mar y debes ir a pescar", si supiera que los peces de por aquí eran de la misma especie que Edward, no me mandaría a pescar pirañas.

Milagrosamente logré terminar la llamada, y marqué el número de Charlie.

—¿Papá?

—Bella, ¿cómo estás?, ¿los padres de Bianca fueron a recogerte?, hablé con ellos y me aseguraron de que estarían al pendiente de ti.

—Sí papá, han sido muy atentos. Todo va bien, me gusta mucho mi nueva escuela, gracias por haber aceptado que viniera a estudiar aquí.

—Sí, bueno, quiero que seas feliz y que tengas lo mejor. —Charlie sonaba incomodo, expresar sus sentimientos no era precisamente su fuerte.

—Gracias papá, te extraño, te llamare en cuando haya novedades que comunicar.

—Cuídate mucho, Bells.

—Lo haré, Adiós papá.

Aún me faltaba llamar a Ángela, ¡cuántas llamadas! Y cada una aumentaba mi sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo te va en tu nueva escuela? —Se oía contenta.

—Bastante bien. Y ¿cómo les cayó a todos la noticia de mi partida?

—Mike, Tyler y Eric están decepcionados pero, Mike se lamenta por los rincones, Lauren anda saltando por los pasillos -no cabe de satisfacción- y Jessica esta ofendida porque no le avisaste que te irías, ni adónde, ni por qué, no tiene información que repartir pero, se contenta con Lauren haciendo conjeturas e inventando historias.

—_Grandioso_, ¿acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar al pendiente de mí?

—Aparentemente no. — Ángela y yo estallamos en carcajadas.

—Bueno, te llamaré pronto.

—De acuerdo, hasta pronto. —Realmente echaba a Ángela de menos.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a Bianca, sus padres aparentaban ser las mismas personas decentes que siempre creí que eran aunque mi sentido de supervivencia no me permitía confiar plenamente en ellos. Yo estaba todo el día a la defensiva a menos que nada más estuviera rodeada de humanos, parecía que Bianca tampoco estaba cómoda entre los vampiros pero, no se retraía tanto como el resto de nosotros.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya era sábado en la noche, el día de la "gran fiesta" a la que Bianca me había pedido acompañarla pero, por lo que había escuchado era una fiesta exclusiva de vampiros, yo no entendía como era que Bianca pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, supongo que era debido a Patrice pero, todos los demás humanos teníamos como compañeros de cuarto a otros humanos, y los vampiros convivían con vampiros, casi no nos mezclábamos. La situación de Bianca continuaba desconcertándome.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me esforcé mucho en él. Ojala dejen reviews, quisiera saber que opinan.

Si dejan un review que sólo diga "me gusto" de todos modos soy feliz.

21 Enero 2012

**crazy-shy-izel**


	5. Fragmentos de mi corazón

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me escriben un review.

Nota: he tomado varios fragmentos textualmente del libro Medianoche de Claudia Gray.

Editado: 25 Enero 2013

* * *

**Fragmentos de mi corazón**

"_Soy la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me dices "hola" o me sonríes, porque sé que, aunque haya sido para solo un segundo, has pensado en mí."_

Bella POV.

¿Era normal sentirse triste todo el día? En todo caso, ¿cómo iba yo a saberlo?

Cuando Edward y yo estábamos juntos todo me parecía tan irreal. Sentir tanto amor por una persona… estar tan feliz todo el día, que cuando me percataba de que los demás se daban cuenta de mi euforia me sonrojaba, así que me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el rostro colorado intensamente.

Y ahora que él se ha marchado quiero llorar a cada momento, no puedo reír ni esbozar una sonrisa sincera. He naufragado a causa de mis recuerdos, me perdí en la tempestad de mis miedos, me ahogo en un mar de lágrimas, estoy sumergida en agonía, mi esperanza ha sido destruida, sólo quedaron escombros y mis sueños rotos.

Me prometí ponerme de pie, llevar la frente en alto y seguir mi camino. Es lo más sensato ¿no es así? Admito que me apetece mucho más quedarme en mi cama todo el día lamentándome pero, ¿Qué clase de vida seria esa? No sería vivir. Me congelaría en mi dolor indefinidamente o quizás eternamente, eternamente en sentido figurado, claro, ya que cuando mi corazón deje de latir quiero pensar que el dolor cesara.

Mis pensamientos vuelan hacia Edward con gran rapidez, a pesar del sufrimiento en el que estoy envuelta, no puedo evitar preguntarme como la estará pasando él, tengo la seguridad de que por lo menos en el último instante en que lo vi seguía amándome, cuando "acepte" sus palabras asegurando que ya no me amaba, su rostro se descompuso por un segundo, pero suficiente para dejarme ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo conozco demasiado bien, lo suficiente para saber que está intentando protegerme, ¡¿qué haría si supiera que estoy en un internado repleto de vampiros?!

¡Qué necio es! Tantas veces que discutimos por eso, siempre le aseguré que estaba equivocado pero, no pude convencerlo, con esa maldita tendencia que tiene de culparse de todo; si James quiere jugar a cazarme es _su_ culpa, si Victoria jura vengarse en _su_ culpa, si Jasper no puede contener el deseo de beber mi sangre es _su _culpa, ¡si me tropiezo al caminar es _su_ culpa! ¡No lo soporto! Mas no puedo estar sin él… el amor es psicótico.

Extraño a Edward muchísimo. Y pensar que los dos estamos sufriendo porque él quiere lo mejor para mí, el problema es que él no puede ver lo que eso es -a pesar de todas las veces que se lo repetí-. Lo único que necesito para ser feliz es a Edward. Sin embargo, lo que más me duele -el pensamiento que mas me lastima, la pesadilla más dolorosa de la colección que he formado hasta ahora- es imaginar que él me ha olvidado, que ha seguido con su existencia y no piensa más en mí.

No entendía como había estado solo tanto tiempo: ¿Ha encontrado a alguien más?, ¿Qué le dé más felicidad?, ¿Qué no lo haga sufrir?, ¿Qué no tenga que cuidar por su exagerada torpeza?, ¿Alguien hermosa?, ¿Inteligente?... a una vampiresa, podría ser.

No puedo sentarme a esperar el día en que regrese porque quizás jamás lo haga.

.

Alice POV.

Estaba con mi familia bueno, la mayoría de ella. Ya que Edward estaba en algún lugar del mundo cuya ubicación yo desconocía, y Bella espero que este sana y salva en Forks. Como sea, nadie me quitaba la idea de regresar con ella, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habíamos tenido esta discusión.

—Carlisle tienes que ayudarme a convencer a Edward de regresar a Forks— Prácticamente le estaba gritando, no molesta pero sí frustrada.

—Alice, ya lo hemos intentado, no cambiara de parecer. —Me respondió resignado.

—Pero, Bella es un imán de accidentes, no podemos dejarla sola. Lo más seguro es que le ocurra alguna tragedia y cuando nos enteremos será demasiado tarde y Edward se culpara como siempre lo hace.

—A decir verdad ya se está culpando por no permitirle a Bella haber llevado una vida tranquila cuando estábamos en Forks— Señaló Jasper.

—Esa es una tontería y todos lo sabemos—Afirmó Emmett.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de nuestra nueva casa: Rosalie nos miraba desde el sofá donde estaba sentada, Emmett y yo estábamos de pie, Carlisle estaba sentado junto a Esme sosteniendo su mano y Jasper se hallaba frente a Rosalie. Como era de esperarse Rosalie no aportaba nada a nuestro debate -tenía cara de fastidio-. Había estado de peor humor que de costumbre desde que abandonamos nuestro hogar.

—¿Rosalie, no crees que deberíamos regresar por el bien de todos?—Me miro sorprendida, frunció el seño por un momento.

—Siendo honesta, creo que es mejor para Bella tener una vida alejada de vampiros, se arrepentirá si se convierte en una de nosotros. Aun así Edward debería estar aquí por el bien de Carlisle y Esme.

—Edward no puede estar sin Bella, es tan simple como eso. —Aclaro Jasper con la voz firme. — Me sorprendió bastante, no su decisión de irse, más bien que lo haya conseguido, no lo creí capaz. Me asombra lo mucho que ha durado sin cambiar de opinión.

—¡Pobre de mi hijo! Estaba segura de que habría una manera de que pudieran estar juntos. Me entristece verlo sufrir, y no me permite estar a su lado apoyándolo. —Se lamento Esme es voz alta.

—A mi parecer, — Opinó Carlisle — Debemos dejar que Edward decida, no podemos interferir, fue su decisión alejarse de Bella y siendo nosotros su familia tenemos la obligación de apoyarlo.

—¡¿Vamos a dejarlos sufrir a ambos?!— Sentí como Jasper intentaba relajar el ambiente, yo había perdido la calma.

—Me parece que es cuestión de tiempo para que Edward se dé por vencido, eventualmente no lo soportara más— Interfirió Jasper.

—¿Y en cuanto tiempo sucederá?— Preguntó Emmett.

—Es difícil decirlo, como mencioné, aún no concibo que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para marcharse.

—Bella esta mejor así. A mi me hubiera gustado que alguien cuidara que no me convirtiera en vampiresa.— Nos espetó Rosalie.

—Pero Bella no es como tú. A diferencia de otras yo estoy complacida con mi vida, tengo a Jasper, a mis padres y solía tener a _todos _mis hermanos y hermanas a mi lado.

—¿Hermanos y _hermanas_?— Repitió Rosalie.

—Tú, Emmett, Edward y Bella. —Rosalie me miro molesta pero, no agregó nada más.

—Alice, tenemos que parar de discutir por esto, no nos hace bien. En nosotros no está el derecho de intervenir, les corresponde únicamente a Edward y Bella, es su relación, es el futuro de Bella del que hablamos, es su derecho elegir. —Apuntó Carlisle.

—¿Cómo va a elegir si quiere ser una de nosotros cuando Edward no le da la oportunidad de escoger?— Intervino Emmett.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no es justo que elija por ella. — Aseguré.

—Es lo mejor. Bella escogerá mal, ser una de nosotros sería el peor error que pudiera cometer. — Comentó Rosalie.

— ¿Y qué haremos en unas cuantas décadas cuando Bella fallezca? ¿Qué será de Edward?— Pregunté.

Un silencio devastador se apodero del lugar. Emmett tomó asiento junto a Rosalie, me quedé parada en el mismo lugar pero, vi fijamente a Jasper, él me devolvió la mirada, todos pensábamos en lo mismo: ¿Qué sería de uno de nosotros si nuestro compañero muriera?

.

Bella POV.

Bianca pasaba los domingos con sus padres en los alojamientos del profesorado, así que tenía todo el día para mí, es decir, para profundizar en mi soledad. Vine precisamente para evitar eso, empezar una conversación nunca había sido mi fuerte, ¿pero que mas daba?, tenía que intentarlo por mi salud mental.

—¿Raquel?

—Dime.

—¿Es tu primer año en Medianoche?— ¡Que platica tan _fascinante_ la mía!

—Sí, ¿y qué me dices tú? ¿Qué te trajo a este horripilante lugar?

—Necesitaba alejarme de cosas más atemorizantes. —Como volverme un caparazón vacío.

—Dudo mucho que haya algo más intimidante que ésta.

—Las hay, créeme.

Ella ya no me estaba escuchando, tenía la vista perdida como si estuviera en otro lugar.

—Siento que… nada olvídalo. —Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Cuéntame, puedes decirme lo que sea.

Raquel miro la pulsera de cuero entretejido que nunca se quitaba, parecía estar eligiendo las palabras. Noté que se puso muy pálida.

—Necesito que me digas si crees que estoy volviéndome loca. —Dijo con cuidado.

—¿Crees que estas volviéndote loca?

—Quizás.

A Raquel se le escapo una risita nerviosa. Estábamos en nuestra habitación, la observé muy seria pero, le sonreí lo mas cálidamente que pude para animarla a continuar hablando.

—Tengo pesadillas cada noche desde que llegué aquí: vampiros, capas negras, colmillos. — Fingió que se reía. — Y sé que tú también— Posó repentinamente sus ojos en los míos. —Me he dado cuenta.

—No pienso negártelo, tengo pesadillas cada noche pero, las tenía desde antes de venir aquí.—Raquel me contempló sorprendida.—Sueño que estoy perdida en el bosque, es de noche y siento que estoy en peligro, -que necesito encontrar algo para salvarme- pero no sé que es. Además no es el bosque del internado, el de mi sueño es mucho más húmedo, y lo reconozco porque estuve allí, el pueblo de donde vengo está situado en uno de los bosques más lluviosos del país. —Mi voz se convirtió en un susurro cuando alcancé el final de mi explicación.

—¿Por qué tienes pesadillas?

El dolor atravesó por mi rostro y no respondí nada.

—Lo siento.—Se disculpo Raquel.

—No te preocupes.

—En Medianoche nunca me siento segura, es como si hubiera una presencia, algo que se cierne sobre mí. Algo espantoso. —Raquel se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró— ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que en esta escuela hay algo… malo?

Nos miramos unos minutos, me dio la impresión de que podía confiar en Raquel, parecía que ella ya confiaba en mí.

—Sí, desde el momento que puse un pie en esta escuela.—Contesté solemne.

Oí a Raquel tragar saliva.

—_Aquí siempre tengo la sensación de que me observan—comentó— A todas horas, incluso cuando estoy sola. Oigo cosas ya entrada la noche, arañazos y golpes en el tejado. Cuando veo por la ventana, te juro que a veces veo una sombra adentrándose en el bosque. Y las ardillas… las has visto, ¿no? Hay ardillas muertas por todas partes._

—He visto un par. También me pone… nerviosa el lugar, pero donde estaba me hacía sentir sola y asustada.

—_Medianoche te chupa la vida.— Raquel se rió débilmente —. ¿Lo ves? Chupar la vida. Como los vampiros._

—Creo que necesitamos distraernos y evitar pensar en esas cosas.—Realmente no sabía que contestarle, ella tenía toda la razón del mundo pero, no era mi secreto para divulgarlo además eso no haría más que empeorar los pobres nervios de Raquel.

—Supongo. En cualquier caso es una buena idea. Comprare pastillas para dormir cuando vayamos a Riverton. —Hizo una pausa y luego me sonrió.— Gracias por escucharme. Ya sé que parece de locos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Como ya te he dicho, Medianoche pone los pelos de punta.

—_Con las pastillas dormiré a pesar de todo._

—_¿A pesar de qué?_

—_Aunque continúe habiendo ruidos en el tejado.—Estaba muy seria, había adoptado la expresión de una persona mucho mayor de lo que correspondería a su edad— Porque de noche hay alguien ahí arriba. Lo oigo. Eso no forma parte de la pesadilla, Bella. Es real._

Raquel continuó con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo antes de nuestra plática, pero ahora yo estaba aterrorizada. ¿En verdad había _alguien_ en el tejado? Mis pesadillas eran más profundas de lo que creía, porque yo nunca había escuchado nada durante la noche, no obstante, en lo que se refiere a las ardillas si las había visto, supuse que algún vampiro se alimentaba de ellas, así tenía que ser, todos comíamos en nuestros dormitorios. Por el momento trataría de prestar más atención, puede que el control de alguno de los vampiros de Medianoche flaqueara.

.

Bianca POV.

El lunes después de la desastrosa clase de inglés, donde se tuvo lugar el enfrentamiento entre la señora Bethany y yo por mi pequeño comentario de que _Otra vuelta de tuerca_ de Henry James era mejor que _Drácula_ de Bram Stoker, como lo sucedido me seguía haciendo sentir fatal, Bella me propuso dar un paseo por los jardines.

—¡Eres mi heroína! Te enfrentaste tú sola a la señora Bethany. —Bella veía todo positivamente, a veces me irritaba un poco, no recordaba que ella fuera tan… "alegre".

—Bueno, fue mi error, no pienso abrir la boca nunca más en esa clase.

—Es triste como si tenemos la desgracia de contar con algún mal profesor nos puede llegar a arruinar el gusto por una de nuestras materias favoritas.

—Exactamente. Tú lees todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no opinaste nada?

—Mi sentido de supervivencia no me lo permitió.—Bella se soltó a reír.— Ya sabes que cada clase la señora Bethany elige a alguien a quien torturar.

—Cierto. Me estaba preguntando… ¿por qué estas tan animada todo el tiempo?— El rostro de Bella se oscureció y me arrepentí de mi pregunta inmediatamente.

—Tengo que estarlo— Cualquier rastro de humor en la voz de Bella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro como si jamás hubiese existido tal dicha.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Mi curiosidad me obligó a preguntar. Bella observó a nuestro alrededor: había varios alumnos paseándose, escuchando música o charlando.

—Vamos.—Me tomó del brazo y nos alejamos hasta estar solas. Se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol y se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo hasta quedar sentada, me miro significativamente. Estábamos a punto de comenzar una conversación delicada, en silencio me senté frente a ella.

Me contempló durante un rato y finalmente habló: —¿No te preguntas por qué mi repentino deseo de irme de Forks?

—Te lo pregunté una vez y me dijiste que no querías decir nada al respecto.

—Precisamente, no tengo ningún interés en sacar el tema, pero… eres mi mejor amiga, no te puedo guardar secretos.— Bella me miró con mucha atención al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, una punzada de culpa provocó que me estremeciera.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Recuerdas que te hablé de Edward, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero no me quisiste contar casi nada. Nada más que estaban en biología juntos y por eso lo conociste. Al principio no se llevaban muy bien, siempre te sacaba de quicio, pero finalmente me sorprendiste con la noticia de que eran "algo así como novios". — Bella sonrió, pero me preocupó ver que era una sonrisa triste. — Y cuando llegaron las vacaciones las pasaste en Forks, yo no pude ir a verte porque mis padres no me dejaron, me di cuenta que Edward no era un novio cualquiera porque usualmente sales corriendo de Forks.

—Bueno, el día de mi cumpleaños Alice, su hermana, me organizó una fiesta con su familia, hubo una clase de… accidente y me corte el brazo. Edward se culpo y creyó que no era seguro que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, discutimos esa noche cuando me llevo a casa, pasaron unos días y Edward apenas y me dirigía la palabra. Una tarde cuando llegué de la escuela me pidió acompañarlo a dar un paseo por el bosque, —La voz de Bella apenas era un susurro, tuve que concentrarme para no perderme de nada. — Me dijo que él y su familia se mudarían, yo se que él los convenció de irse. —Nunca en mi vida había escuchado a nadie hablar con tanto dolor en su voz, mucho menos a Bella, jamás le pregunté gran cosa sobre Edward, pensé que siendo tan tímida no querría darme detalles.

—¿En verdad lo amas?

—Por favor, no me hagas decírtelo requirió un gran esfuerzo recoger los minúsculos fragmentos de mi corazón, sólo conseguirás que se me quiebre otra vez.

Yo no sabía que debía hacer o que se suponía que debía decir. Bella era el retrato de la desolación. Me acerqué con cuidado y la abracé, me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza, sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mi hombro. Ninguna dijo nada, sólo podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones, la brisa entre las ramas de los arboles, a los pájaros y a las ardillas que pasaban cerca de nosotras.

Aún no comprendía que había sucedido. Fue nada más un accidente ¿no? ¿Por qué Edward se culparía? ¿Por qué no sería seguro para Bella estar cerca de él? Estaba perdida en mis cavilaciones, no llegaba a ninguna explicación lógica y me daba miedo preguntarle a Bella, nunca la había visto así.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, pero finalmente Bella dejo salir un suspiro e intentó acompasar su respiración. Me separé de ella para observarla, tenía los ojos rojos y me sonrió con timidez. Sequé una de sus mejillas con el dorso de mi mano. Se rió suavemente y yo le sonreí, sin embargo, varias lágrimas aún descendían por su rostro. Espere pacientemente a que se tranquilizara. Se recompuso y caminamos de vuelta a donde estaban los demás. En el trayecto aun no imaginaba que podría decir.

—Bueno, ya te conté mi trágico relato.— Me sorprendí ante las palabras de Bella.— Prometo que ya no fingiré ser una "porrista".—Hizo un ademan con las manos, figurando comillas en el aire cuando dijo porristas.— ¿Era tan obvia?

— De hecho me molestaba un poco.—No pude evitar reírme. Bella negó con la cabeza, tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Basta de burlarse de mí. ¿Hay algo especial que quieras contarme?

—No hay nada. —Bella enarcó una ceja pero, no dijo nada. —Te refieres a Lucas, ¿verdad?— Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —De acuerdo, el sáb- Bella me interrumpió.

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, lo entiendo. —Lo analicé por un momento.

—Quiero contártelo. Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras; el sábado la fiesta fue muy aburrida, apenas y pude charlar con Balthazar, Courtney apareció para complicarme la existencia. Entonces, decidí regresar a mi dormitorio, pero los profesores estaban patrullando así que me dirigí al cenador, ahí me encontré con Lucas estaba espiando la fiesta.

—¿Espiando la fiesta?— Bella repitió incrédula.

—Hablamos un poco, y finalmente creo que quedamos en que seriamos amigos.

—Ya es un avance. —Bella sonaba satisfecha.— ¿Algo más?

—Creo que le gusto. —Dije sonrojándome.

Dimos por terminada esa conversación cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente a los demás como para que nos escucharan. Caminábamos sin rumbo fijo cuando vi a una persona con la que me apetecía hablar.

—¡Vic! — Lo llamé alzando una mano y él nos sonrió.

—¡Hola!

Cualquiera diría que éramos viejos amigos en vez de notar que era la primera vez que nos hablábamos. Su suave cabello de color castaño dorado asomaba por debajo de su gorra.

—Hola, ¿has visto a Lucas?— le pregunté cuando se acercó a nosotras trotando y se quitó los audífonos.

—_Si me lo preguntara un profe, no sé nada, pero ya que eres tú… Yo miraría por la cochera._

La cochera, que estaba cerca del lago, con el tiempo se había transformado en las oficinas administrativas de la Academia Medianoche y en la residencia de la señora Bethany. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Lucas allí?

—Creo que voy a darme un paseo por allí—dije, mirando a Bella y a Vic— Sólo voy a caminar un rato, ¿eh? No voy a hacer nada en particular.

—Exacto. —contestó Vic.

Mientras me dirigía con toda parsimonia hacia la cochera, como quien no quiere la cosa, iba pensando en que deje a Bella sola sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, bueno en realidad no la había abandonado, se quedo con Vic, ¿no?

La cochera era un edificio alargado y blanco, de un solo piso. Me acerqué a la parte trasera sigilosamente y vi a Lucas saliendo por la ventana de la señora Bethany. Aterrizó con ligereza, en ese momento se volvió y me vio. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente un segundo eterno.

—_Hola— Balbucí._

_En vez de intentar justificar su comportamiento, Lucas sonrió._

—_Hola._

_Su caminar despreocupado al acercarse a mí me dejo claro que Lucas pretendía fingir que no había pasado nada._

—¿Qué andabas haciendo? —Intenté no sonar muy inquisitiva.

—_Quería asegurarme de que mi madre ya ha firmado la autorización para que pueda ir a Riverton los sábados._

—_¿La has encontrado?— Era muy fácil confiar en Lucas._

—_Sí.—Lucas exageró su autocomplacencia para hacerme sonreír. Y lo consiguió. —Soy libre con un pájaro._

—Ya he ido a la ciudad y no hay mucho que ver.

_Regresamos a Medianoche y nos mezclamos con los demás estudiantes sin ser notados. Se nos daba bastante bien andar con sigilo._

—_Se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen lugar donde poder pasar un tiempo juntos. Lejos de Medianoche. ¿Qué te parece?_

_La sorpresa no debería haberme dejado tan asombrada, pero lo hizo, y fue una sensación aterradora a la vez que, en cierto modo, maravillosa._

—_Sí, es decir, me gusta la idea._

_Después de eso los dos seguimos callados. Deseaba que me diera la mano, aunque yo todavía no me sintiera lo bastante lanzada para coger la suya._

Hice lo que pude para dejar de fantasear o por lo menos disimular que eso estaba haciendo. Rebusqué en mi mente algo que Lucas y yo pudiéramos hacer en Riverton y tartamudeé: —¿Te gustan las películas antiguas?

A Lucas se le iluminaron las pupilas.

—_Me encantan las pelis, las antiguas, las de ahora, todas._

_Le sonreí aliviada._

.

Bella POV.

Bianca ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de despedirse de mí, dijo que iría a dar un _paseo_ y ya. Me alegraba por ella, se veía feliz, con una chispa que nunca antes habían tenido sus ojos. Mientras la observaba dirigirse a la cochera intentaba contener una risita que pugnaba por salir. Me percaté de que Vic me miraba, estaba viendo mi cara con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Creo que han olvidado presentarnos.— Me dijo.

—Dime Bella. — Le sonreí ampliamente.

—Soy Vic.

—¿Ya conocías a Bianca?

—No, acabas de presenciar la primera conversación que hemos tenido. — Su risa era melodiosa. Vic comenzó a agradarme en ese instante, me hacía reír genuinamente, con facilidad.

—¡Vaya! Creo que Bianca ha dejado de tener problemas para conversar con desconocidos, ¿y cómo sabías quien era ella?

—Fácil, Lucas me habló de ella… repetidamente, pero esta información es confidencial, ¿vale?

—Dalo por hecho.

—Y tú sabes quién es Lucas ¿o me equivoco?— Me sonrió pícaramente.

—Sí, Bianca lo mencionó. ¿Es tu compañero de habitación?

—Así es, amiga mía.

—¿Y qué andabas haciendo antes te toparte con nosotras?

—Escuchando a la mejor banda de la historia: Paramore. ¿Sabes quiénes son?

—Por supuesto, conozco varias de sus canciones, pero no me considero una fan.

—Tendré que hacerte una prueba. —Vic me miro con fingida seriedad, tuve que esforzarme por no dejar salir una carcajada.— Nombra tres de sus canciones, las que prefieras.

—Brighter, Misguided Ghosts, When it Rains.

—Creí que me estabas tomando el pelo, ya veo que si sabes de lo que hablas. — Me aseguro complacido. —Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿tienes planes para este sábado?

—No, ninguno, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Tendremos la salida a Riverton y me preguntaba si irías.

—En realidad no sabía nada de eso, ¿tú iras?

—¡La pregunta ofende!—Bromeó. — Cualquier pretexto es bueno para salir de Medianoche.

—¿A ti tampoco te gusta estar aquí?

—Me siento como un ratón acorralado por una serpiente, necesito volar libre.

—¿Desde cuándo los ratones vuelan?—Me burlé.

—¡Era una expresión! —Se defendió Vic y ambos nos echamos a reír.

La plática siguió fluidamente. Había encontrado un fascinante amigo en Vic. Charlamos un buen rato, pero llegó la noche así que nos despedimos y cada quien se marcho a su respectivo dormitorio.

.

Esa misma semana comenzó a hacer un frío casi insoportable, las ventanas de la escuela estaban cubiertas de escarcha. Yo intentaba calentarme con la gruesa cobija que tenía sobre mí, pero no parecía surtir efecto. No sabía qué hora era exactamente, sin embargo, la noche ya había llegado a su fin, tendría que afrontar la obligación de levantarme más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado. Me sentía algo cansada, como siempre las pesadillas no me dejaban reposar. Al mismo tiempo que estaba tiritando sobre mi cama me preguntaba a donde habría ido Raquel, no estaba dormida en su cama como cabía esperar.

Parecía que nadie se había levantado aún, no oía voces, ni movimiento, pero me sobresalté cuando escuché pasos en el corredor cerca de mi dormitorio. Me sentía como en una película de terror, como si fuera la damisela en peligro a punto de ser acorralada por el asesino. Se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y solté un gritito ahogado, Raquel estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, abrió mucho los ojos, el susto la dejo muda.

—Lo siento. — Me disculpé en un susurro, estaba avergonzada. —Me asustaste.

—Y tú casi me provocas un paro cardiaco.

—Discúlpame estoy algo nerviosa.

Raquel cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente hasta su cama, se sentó en ella y me miro, entonces noté que estaba exageradamente pálida, tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos, había estado llorando.

—¿Qué te paso?— Le pregunte angustiada.

—Todavía escucho que hay alguien merodeando, Bella, hay algo o alguien que quiere hacerme daño.

—No sé qué decirte. Yo no… escucho nada.

—Cuando estás tú creo que estoy segura, pero cuando estoy sola siento que me vigilan. Me quiere específicamente a mí.— Con esas últimas palabras me dio un escalofrío, la voz de Raquel era tétrica y me aterraba.

—Cuando dices _me quiere_, ¿a quién te refieres?

Raquel guardo silencio, no sabíamos que era lo que la estaba acosando. Con lo que fuera que estuviera pasando me iba a poner paranoica, al igual que Raquel. A pesar de que intentaba poner atención no había escuchado arañazos ni golpes en el tejado, no obstante, cuando estaba con Raquel en algunas ocasiones tenía la sensación de que nos estaban observando.

—Acabo de regresar del baño, me encontré con Bianca. — Raquel me sorprendió con esas palabras.— Yo estaba llorando. No sé por qué me dio por ir allá, pero ahí estaba yo volviéndome loca y Bianca se acercó a mí, le conté… lo que pasa, lo tomó como si fuera mi imaginación, no fue grosera ni nada de eso, me aseguró que se debía a la arquitectura de Medianoche y a que estamos leyendo _Drácula_ en clase de inglés. Bella, yo sé que es real… no estoy trastornada de mis facultades mentales, al menos todavía no, Bella, tienes que creerme. —Raquel sonaba derrotada, no sé si quería convencerme a mí o a ella misma.

—Raquel, yo sé que es real, te creo, no te des por vencida. Es cierto que hay algo… no sé qué pueda ser, pero sea lo que sea no es tu imaginación. — Hablé firme y claramente para que no le quedara la menor duda. Creo que mis palabras animaron a Raquel porque una ligera esperanza asomó en sus ojos.

—Pienso que lo mejor será que estés acompañada la mayor parte del tiempo. —Continué. —Yo estaré contigo tanto como pueda, pero tienes que procurar estar cerca de los demás, evita quedarte tu sola en alguna parte de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Gracias, Bella. —Raquel me sonrió y había alivio en su voz.

Esa conversación había llegado a su fin aunque fuera por el momento. Mientras nos poníamos nuestro uniforme para ir a clases, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que acababa de contarme.

* * *

Ojala me dejen reviews, quisiera saber que les pareció este capítulo.

**crazy-shy-izel**


	6. Confiar demasiado de prisa

**Les agradezco infinitamente a quienes me dejan Reviews, me dan ánimo para continuar.**

**Creo que no hace falta poner más la "nota", lo mismo de siempre.**

**Confiar demasiado de prisa**

_Si me dejas por miedo a quererme, más tarde temerás haberme perdido para siempre._

Bianca POV.

Por fin llegó el tan esperado sábado, Bella no se preocupó demasiado por lo que se iba a poner, así que fue temprano a mi recamara para ayudarme, aunque siendo justos ninguna de las dos sabía nada de moda, maquillaje, peinados ni nada remotamente relacionado con el tema, así que lo más que me pudo ofrecer fue apoyo moral.

En cualquier caso, ni yo supe cómo me veía con lo que traía puesto ya que Patrice se la pasó viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, no tengo idea de qué clase de imperfección estaba buscando, pero analizaba cada detalle de su rostro y su figura.

-Patrice, ¿qué tanto observas?-Preguntó Bella con genuina curiosidad.

-Quiero estar perfecta para el Baile de Otoño.

Bella y yo nos miramos una a la otra sin entender porque era tan importante aquel baile.

-Algún día lo comprenderán.

Me molestaba cuando Patrice hablaba de esa manera, Bella me decía que Patrice presumía experiencia y sabiduría, y que era probable que tuviera más que nosotras, pero que ella podía llegar a ser muy banal en algunas cuestiones. A pesar de los ocasionales comentarios autosuficientes de Patrice yo la consideraba una amiga.

-¿Ustedes no piensan ir a Riverton?- Patrice sabía a quienes me refería.

-Erich va a dar otra fiesta en el lago y la mayoría de los profesores irán a Riverton, eso nos facilitara las cosas.

Patrice me miro desaprobatoriamente.

-Toma.-Me tendió un suéter color marfil, lo tome sin pensármelo dos veces.

-¡Te queda estupendo!- Bella me aseguro entusiasmada y aliviada al mismo tiempo, ya se nos habían agotado las opciones, y el suéter hacia que se notara mi figura, que el uniforme de la escuela se encargaba de ocultar.

Estaba intentando peinarme, Bella me observaba contrariada.

-Espera.

Patrice se puso detrás de mí, me recogió el cabello en un moño flojo y muy bajo, y unos cuantos mechones se soltaron y me cayeron sobre la cara. Desenfadado, pero con estilo, como siempre había querido llevarlo.

-Tienes un color de cabello precioso.- Comentó.

Patrice me cedió el espejo y mire mi reflejo complacida.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos al vehículo que llevaría a todos los estudiantes que irían a Riverton.

Bella POV.

Bianca y yo atravesamos el vestíbulo, me parece que todos los estudiantes "ilegítimos" de Medianoche teníamos la intención de alejarnos de ahí, a cualquier lugar, no importaba donde, salir de Medianoche era el objetivo en común. Siendo franca yo no me sentía tan agobiada como el resto de los humanos, pero decidí ir porque Vic iría, además de Bianca y Raquel, claro que no podría estar con Bianca pero no me apetecía quedarme sola rodeada de vampiros.

Raquel se acerco a nosotras.

-Bella, en el camino a Riverton iré con Samantha, solo quería que lo supieras.-Desde nuestra última conversación sobre lo que fuera que estuviera acosando a Raquel pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntas, a mí no me molestaba, pero parecía que Raquel suponía que me hartaría de ella en cualquier momento.

-Raquel, no te preocupes, no tienes que…-Raquel no me dejó terminar.

-Bella, te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mí, pero creo que será lo mejor por esta ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien.

Raquel se apresuró a abordar el vehículo que seguramente habían rentado, dadas las circunstancias.

Bianca me miró confusa.

-Me harías el favor de explicarme que fue todo eso.

-Mejor olvídalo, deberías estar concentrada en tu cita de esta noche y en el hecho de que has tenido la osadía de no presentarme a Lucas.-Fingí estar ofendida exageradamente y Bianca me sonrió.

-Tienes razón, te lo presentare esta noche, ¿sí?

-Maravilloso.

Me salí por la tangente con elegancia, nada más fácil para distraer a un enamorado que hablar de la persona poseedora de su afecto.

Fue un poco complicado subir al vehículo, pero lo conseguimos, Bianca se sentó junto a la ventana y yo me senté con ella momentáneamente para guardarle el puesto a Lucas. Me moría por verlo detenidamente y hablar con él, era impresionante el cambio que había producido en Bianca, supongo que el mismo cambio que Edward ocasionó en mí.

-¡Estás estupenda!- Exclamó Lucas al ver a Bianca.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, ambos se esforzaban por no perder el contacto visual, no resultó sencillo ya que Lucas seguía intentando abrirse paso entre los alumnos que se empujaban entre sí.

-De lujo.- Vic se echó a reír. Llevaba un sombrero de fieltro que parecía directamente sacado de los cuarenta, y la verdad es que estaba muy guapo. Se arrodilló en el asiento de adelante.

-Bella te ves tan linda como siempre.- A Vic le gustaba andar gastándome piropos y yo no me iba a quejar.

-Gracias.-Mis mejillas ardían.

No pude evitar darme cuenta que muchos miraron a Bianca atónitos, sin siquiera intentar disimularlo, la mayoría permanecía con la idea de que Bella era una "legítima" estudiante de Medianoche. Si no la conociera mejor probablemente pensaría lo mismo.

Finalmente Lucas logró llegar hasta nosotros. A penas reparó en que Vic y yo estábamos ahí.

-Hola.

-Hombre, empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti, creímos que nunca conseguirías llegar hasta acá.- Vic estaba tan jubiloso como siempre.

-Lucas, ella es mi amiga Bella.- Me sorprendí de que a Bianca no se le hubiera olvidado presentarnos, ya que apenas nos miraban a nosotros.

Él me miró y me dedico una sonrisa amable, casi diplomática. Lo observe con cuidado, no quería parecer demasiado obvia; Lucas era alto, ancho de espaldas, con cabello liso, castaño dorado, tenía ojos verdes oscuros, mandíbula fuerte y angulosa, y su cuerpo era musculoso y robusto.

Me levanté y tomé asiento junto a Vic en el lugar que me había apartado. El vehículo finalmente arrancó y Vic me dio un ligero codazo y se volteo hacia Bianca y Lucas, así que hice lo mismo. Vic tenía la intención de hablarnos sobre el amplificador que pensaba comprarse en una tienda de música que acababan de abrir en la cuidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con un ampli?- Bianca alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar entre el bullicio general, a medida que avanzábamos a trompicones por la carretera.- No van a dejarte tocar la guitarra eléctrica en la habitación.

Vic se encogió de hombros, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

-¡Me basta con poder mirarlo! Y saber que tengo algo tan increíble. Así iré contento todos los días.

-Pero si tú siempre estás contento. Sonríes hasta en sueños.

A pesar del tono burlón en que Lucas lo había dicho, estaba claro que en el fondo le agradaba Vic.

-Es lo que te mantiene vivo, ¿sabes?

Vic era justo lo contrario al típico alumno de Medianoche, y decidí que a mí también me gustaba.

-¿Qué van a hacer mientras nosotros estamos en el cine?- Bianca quiso saber.

-Explorar, dar la vuelta, sentir la tierra bajo mis pies.- Vic ladeó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.- ¿Me harías el honor de pasar la velada a mi lado?-El tono teatral en que lo dijo hizo reír a Lucas y a Bianca y mis mejillas se colorearon nuevamente.

-Me parece bien.- Contesté tímidamente.

Bianca POV.

Después de la eterna espera, Lucas y yo conseguimos estar solos cuando paseábamos por la calle principal de Riverton cerca del cine.

Mi entusiasmo desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, cuando nos dimos cuenta de quienes serían los profesores que harían de acompañantes a los alumnos que fueran al cine.

Si seguía dándole muchas vueltas a la triste realidad de que mis padres estarían en mi primera cita me iba a poner histérica.

-Estamos tan sorprendidos como tú.-Dijo mi madre.-Si deciden pasar la visita a la ciudad en otro lugar no nos ofenderemos.

Mi padre rodeo con su brazo la cintura de mi madre y caminaron hacia donde estaban el resto de los estudiantes.

Suspire resignada y me gire a ver a Lucas.

-¿Te quieres ir?

-No pasa nada, nos quedamos.

Aunque no parecía precisamente que no pasara nada; daba la impresión de que Lucas estaba incluso más disgustado que yo. Levantó la barbilla como si estuviera retando a mis padres a que intentaran intimidarlo. Mis padres sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Mis padres tomaron con mucha calma la noticia de que saldría con Lucas mientras estábamos en Riverton. Se los había mencionado en la cena del domingo anterior. No me interrogaron pero intercambiaron una mirada calibrando su reacción. Probablemente era extraño que su "niña milagro" ya fuera lo bastante mayor para salir con alguien.

Al entrar al cine Lucas tenía una mirada cautelosa, pero di por hecho que se trataba de la típica reacción del chico ante los padres de su pareja.

Nos sentamos donde fuera imposible que mis padres pudieran vernos.

-Nunca había hecho esto.-Dijo.

-¿Nunca habías ido a un cine antiguo? Son preciosos.

-No me refería a eso.-A pesar de su agresividad innata, a veces incluso podía parecer tímido; aunque eso solo ocurría cuando hablaba conmigo.-Nunca había llegado a… salir con una chica.

-¿También es tu primera cita?

-Cita. ¿La gente todavía usa esa palabra?-Me habría muerto de vergüenza si Lucas no me hubiera dado un codazo burlón.-Me refiero a que nunca me había sentido así con nadie, sin presiones ni temiendo tener que mudarme otra vez al cabo de un par de semanas.

-Hablas como si nunca te hubieras sentido como en casa en ningún sitio.

-Hasta ahora no.

Lo miré con escepticismo.

-¿Te sientes como en casa en Medianoche? ¡Por favor!

Una leve sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de Lucas.

-No me refería a Medianoche.

En ese momento las luces del cine empezaron a bajar de intensidad, menos mal, me salvaron de decir alguna tontería en vez de disfrutar del momento.

Lucas y yo estábamos discutiendo acerca del protagonista de la película.

-¿No crees que es un poco extraño?

-Un hombre que se ve así no puede ser un asesino.- Insistí.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que confías en la gente demasiado de prisa?

Estaba disfrutando de la película, o debería decir, del modo natural en que nuestras manos se rozaron y él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Solo eso fue suficiente para que se me desbocara el corazón, ¿qué debía de sentirse entre sus brazos?

La película terminó y Lucas seguía sin aceptar que el protagonista era el héroe y no el villano.

-Vamos a otro sitio, ¿vale?

-Vamos.

Bella POV.

En cuanto el autobús se estacionó todos salieron disparados, la ciudad no parecía la gran cosa, sin embargo, el ambiente de hostilidad en el que nos encontrábamos sumergidos en Medianoche había desaparecido parcialmente, ya que los profesores estaban cuidándonos, todos los profesores en Medianoche eran vampiros sin excepción.

Raquel se fue con Samantha antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto. Eso me concedía cierta privacidad con Vic. Lucas y Bianca no tardaron en dirigirse al cine, así que parecía que yo tenía una cita con Vic, aunque fueran ellos los que estaban en busca de tiempo a solas.

No sabía cómo debía sentirme al respecto, Vic me gustaba, pero no podía verlo más que como amigo, por lo que podía apreciar el sentía lo mismo por mí, se podría decir que por el momento solo estábamos jugando.

Cuando bajamos del autobús Vic me ofreció su brazo, galantear se le daba naturalmente.

-Bella, aprovechemos este valioso tiempo juntos.- Si no conociera a Vic de antes pensaría que estaba tratando de impresionarme, pero Lucas tenía razón, Vic era un payaso, en el buen sentido.

-¿Podrías iluminarme?- Terminarían doliéndome las mejillas por estar durante todo el paseo a Riverton al lado de Vic, evitar sonreír era tan improbable como contener el agua con las manos durante un aguacero.

-Eres la misteriosa nueva estudiante en Medianoche, pocos tenemos el privilegio de gozar de tu compañía.

Lo mire frunciendo el ceño, algo divertida y contrariada al mismo tiempo.

-Te diré lo que quieras saber bajo una condición.- Respondí lo más seria que pude.

-¿Qué condición es esa?

-Deja de intentar "cortejarme", me pone nerviosa.- Estaba algo cohibida por admitir aquello y se me escapo una risita nerviosa.

Siendo honesta me encantaba que Vic me pusiera tanta atención pero no quería que las cosas pasaran de ser un juego a algo serio. No soportaría herirlo.

Para mi gran alivio Vic me dedicó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vale, cuéntame tu historia.

-Mis padres están divorciados, toda mi vida la pase junto a mi madre, René, pero después de que volvió a casarse, decidí mudarme con mi padre, Charlie, a Forks en Washington, es un pequeño y lluvioso pueblo, estuve con mi padre muy poco tiempo, me parece que menos de un año, pero decidí estudiar en Medianoche.

-Es la historia más corta que he oído en mi vida.

-No sé qué quieres saber.-Admití, no imaginaba que podría ser interesante sobre mi vida para que a alguien le interesara escucharlo.

-Estas distraída.- Afirmó muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, siempre andas en la luna.

No supe que decir, era verdad, después de todo sí me ausentaba en mis pensamientos, que constantemente giraban en torno a Edward.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso ahora, espero ser digno de tu confianza algún día.

-Gracias Vic, no es que no quiera decirte, es que no sé cómo hacerlo.- Esperaba que Vic escuchara la sinceridad en mi voz que tenía un matiz de temor.

Llegamos a la tienda de música, si Vic hubiera estado un poco más entusiasmado habría comenzado a dar saltos por toda la tienda, le brillaban los ojos, resultaba cómico, era como ver a un niño en una dulcería.

La tienda era un lugar sumamente estrecho, tal vez era una ilusión óptica por todos los instrumentos que estaban colocados sin ningún orden, clasificación ni nada que se le pareciera, teníamos que serpentear para abrirnos paso entre las guitarras colocadas en un extremo y los pianos que estaban al centro, las baterías en la entrada eran un poco difíciles de esquivar, al fondo estaban los violonchelos y violines y detrás de ellos guardaban las correas para guitarras.

Yo no sabía nada sobre guitarras, amplificadores ni nada de eso, así que me fui a una orilla de la tienda, intente matar el tiempo dándole un vistazo a las fundas para guitarra. Vic tardo, lo que me pareció una eternidad observando las plumillas, compró tres; una amarilla con rayas horizontales de un tono más oscuro de amarillo, una transparente y la otra tenía círculos de colores fosforescentes.

Vic salió muy orgulloso de la tienda con un amplificador anaranjado, parloteaba muy animado sobre cada objeto que vio en la tienda, hice lo mejor que pude fingiendo que sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Logre mi objetivo, ¿ahora qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé.-Admití después de un rato que pase rompiéndome la cabeza, sin conseguir pensar en nada divertido que hacer.

-Entremos a ese restaurante.

La mayoría de las tiendas y restaurantes estaban llenas hasta el tope de estudiantes de Medianoche.

Cuando me di cuenta del restaurante al que Vic me había arrastrado, mi pánico hizo acto de presencia. Yo había entrado al internado con media beca, no había forma de que pudiera pagar la colegiatura completa, a diferencia del resto de mis compañeros, fueran vampiros o no, todos exceptuándome tenían dinero de sobra para derrochar, en la escuela no importaba mucho, el uniforme y todas la reglas ayudaban a disimular las diferencias, pero aquí me sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

Vic me había cogido del brazo, hice lo que pude para que dejara de caminar, ya estábamos a unos tres pasos de la entrada.

-Vic.-Tartamudee con voz temerosa.-No podemos ir ahí… yo no… es que…-

No sabía qué explicación darle, los alumnos humanos en Medianoche tenían su propio exceso de estimación propia, que los vampiros los intimidaran ya era otra cosa, por lo menos de los humanos que yo había tratado eran pocos los que realmente eran agradables. Por ese motivo de cierto modo Vic era un misterio para mí, era muy amable, sincero, modesto, no me explicaba cómo había llegado a la Academia Medianoche.

Vic me miró, era fascinante la facilidad con que él entendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, parecía tener todas las respuestas.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo invito, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tan hermosa dama.

-Vic.-Me quejé al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba por sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, prometí no hacerlo más, pero eres mi amiga y voy a invitarte a cenar.

No pude más que asentir con la cabeza.

Entramos al restaurante, el mesero nos observo con cautela, después de todo éramos un par de adolescentes, con un amplificador, en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, ¡que se le habrá metido a la cabeza a Vic!

Vic noto al igual que yo que el mesero estaba indeciso sobre atendernos, Vic sacó de su cartera una brillante tarjeta de crédito plateada, el mesero abrió mucho los ojos cuando Vic la coloco sobre la carta para que pudiera "admirarla" de cerca, el mesero tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar, me costó mucho trabajo contener una risita nerviosa, la expresión del mesero era cómica, parecía que estaba contemplando un lingote de oro. Parpadeó intentando despertar de su ensoñación y le devolvió la tarjeta a Vic.

-Señor, es un placer para mí atenderlo a usted y a su hermosa pareja esta noche, por favor acompáñenme.

El mesero exageraba su amabilidad, nos guió a una mesa justo en el centro del restaurante, recorrió la silla para mí cuando iba a sentarme, el gesto me recordó a Edward.

El mesero nos entrego los menús y nos dejo solos.

-¿Hablaremos sobre el enigmático tema de tus poderes de persuasión con ese _pobre_ mesero?

-Preferiría que lo pasaras por alto.-Sorprendentemente Vic hablaba muy enserio pero con su inquebrantable buen humor.

-De acuerdo.

Durante la cena me dedique a observar escrupulosamente en lugar, había candelabros sobre las mesas que estaban hechas de parota, el piso era de encino, había hermosos arreglos florales de orquídeas. Las paredes estaban adornadas por cuadros y había una gran ventana en la pared del fondo que daba hacia el jardín, una vista preciosa, el jardín tenía una fuente adornada con luces y había rosas de todos los colores y tamaños imaginables.

Me sentía en una película romántica, excepto que había perdido a mi príncipe azul, así que mi historia había dado un brusco giro privándome de mi final feliz.

El resto de la cena Vic se dedicó a contarme sobre los inusuales libros que solía leer, digo inusuales porque eran sobre hombres cocodrilo y rinocerontes que caminaban en dos patas sosteniendo hachas y que mantenían debates entre ellos, eran temas que no habían tocado a mi puerta hasta el día de hoy. Reí sin descanso y como predije me dolieron las mejillas.

Bianca POV.

Paseamos por la pequeña calle principal de Riverton, en silencio, buscando un lugar donde estar solos. La idea de que Lucas quisiera un poco de intimidad para ambos me emocionó e intimidó a la vez.

Por fin, encontramos una vieja pizzería. Nos sentamos uno frente del otro en una mesa con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos.

-Me gustan estos sitios.- dijo Lucas.- Parecen de verdad, no como si un grupo de sondeo hubiera diseñado hasta el último detalle.

-A mi también, aquí puedes relajarte y ser tú mismo.

-Ser tú mismo…-Lucas sonrió, aunque de repente parecía estar a kilómetros de allí, como si esas palabras le hubieran hecho gracia por algo que solo él conocía.-Algo que debería ser más fácil de lo que es en realidad.

Sabía a qué se refería.

Estábamos prácticamente solos. Solo había otra mesa ocupada por cuatro tipos que parecían haber acabado una obra de construcción, un par de jarras de cerveza vacías testimoniaban que ya estaban borrachos.

-Mucha gente de nuestra generación ni siquiera ha oído hablar de Cary Grant.-Lucas y yo seguíamos hablando sobre el protagonista de la película que acabábamos de ver.

-Gracias a mis padres he visto películas y he leído libros que les gustaban de antes que yo naciera.

-Cary Grant fue muy famoso en los cuarenta, Bianca. Hacía películas hace setenta años.

-Que siguen emitiéndose por televisión.

Lucas me miró dubitativo y sentí la rápida y urgente necesidad de cambiar de tema. Demasiado tarde.

-Dijiste que tus padres te trajeron a Medianoche para que conocieras a más gente y tuvieras una perspectiva más amplia del mundo, pero tengo la sensación de que han dedicado mucho tiempo a procurar que tu mundo fuera lo más pequeño posible.

-¿Disculpa?

-Olvídalo.-Suspiro profundamente.-No bebería haber sacado el tema. Se supone que deberíamos pasárnoslo bien.

Tendría que haberlo dejado correr.

-No, no, ¿a qué te refieres?

-A Medianoche todavía no ha llegado el siglo XXI, no hay teléfonos, solo algunos tienen celulares, solo hay internet en el salón de informática que tiene, ¿qué?, ¿cuatro computadoras?, no hay televisiones, apenas se tiene contacto con el mundo exterior.

-¡Es un internado! ¡Se supone que debe estar alejado del mundo exterior!

-Quieren separarte del resto del mundo, por eso te han enseñado a apreciar las cosas que les gustan a ellos, no lo que se supone lo que les gusta a las chicas de tu edad.

-Soy yo la que decido lo que me gusta y lo que no.- Sentí que la rabia recorría mi cuerpo.

Lucas se inclinó sobre la mesa, me cogió la mano con fuerza y me miró fijamente con sus ojos verde oscuro. Llevaba toda la noche deseando que me mirara de esa manera, pero no en esas circunstancias.

-Creo que deberías escuchar más tu propia voz y dejar de escuchar tanto la de tus padres.

No era posible que Lucas estuviera diciéndome aquello. Si mis padres lo oyeran hablar así… no, no quería ni imaginarlo.

-Que Medianoche sea una mierda no significa que mis padres sean malos padres, además, ¿a ti qué te importa?

-Me importa porque me importas tú.

¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo en ese momento? De esa forma. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Oye.-Uno de los obreros se dirigió a nosotros, tambaleante.- ¿Estás molestando a la señorita?

-No pasa nada.- Me apresuré a decir.

Lucas reaccionó como si no me hubiera oído.

-No es asunto tuyo.-Le espetó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Fue como dejar caer un cerillo encendido en un tanque de gasolina. El tipo se acercó y todos sus amigos se levantaron.

-Cuando alguien trata así a su novia en público, maldita sea, ya lo creo que es asunto mío.

-¡No me estaba molestando!-Seguía enfadada con Lucas pero la situación estaba saliéndose de control.-Gracias, pero, no pasa nada.

-No te metas en esto.- dijo Lucas con voz grave. Detecté algo en su tono de voz que no había oído antes, una fuerza casi sobrenatural. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-¿Crees que puedes tratarla como te dé la gana?, me recueras al cerdo de mi cuñado y si crees que no vas a recibir lo mismo que él, sueñas, muchacho.

Los cuatro enormes obreros tenían ganas de pelea, pero Lucas fue el primero en empezar.

Se movió con tanta rapidez que ni lo vi. Pasó junto a mí como una exhalación y, segundos después, el obrero caía de espaldas sobre sus compañeros.

-Ahora verás.

Uno de los obreros se abalanzó sobre Lucas, quien lo esquivó con agilidad, se había hecho a un lado, empujó a su adversario con tanta fuerza que creí que acabaría en el suelo.

-Oigan.- Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con un delantal repleto de manchas de tomate, apareció en el salón. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡No pasa nada!, nos vamos.

Los obreros y Lucas seguían mirándose como si quisieran matarse, pero gracias al cielo Lucas me siguió.

Lucas se volvió hacia mí en cuanto estuvimos en la calle.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No gracias a ti!- Eché a andar a toda prisa.- ¿Se puede saber por qué empezaste la pelea?

-¡La empezó él!

-Él empezó la discusión.

-Estaba protegiéndote.

-Él también creía que me protegía.

-No tienes idea de lo peligroso que es el mundo en realidad, Bianca.

-Me he fijado en cómo peleas, no es la primera vez.

Lucas poco a poco fue quedándose atrás, cómo si se hubiera quedado pasmado. Yo tenía razón, Lucas ya se había peleado antes y más de una vez.

-Bianca…

-Ahórratelo.

Nos dirigimos en silencio al autobús alquilado que ya estaba rodeado por los estudiantes. Lucas se sentó junto a mí como si albergara la esperanza de poder hablar conmigo, pero me crucé de brazos y no despegué la mirada de la ventana.

Vic y Bella se sentaron en el asiento delante de nosotros.

-¡Hola!, ¿qué hacen?- Saludó Vic antes de que se fijaran en nuestras caras.

Nos miraron y el evidente desconcierto en el rostro de ambos fue más notorio en Bella, nos miró fijamente sin ninguna intención de pasar inadvertida, estuvo unos momentos evaluándonos con la mirada cuando pareció haber llegado a una conclusión y su mirada perdió algo de la severidad con la que había estando observándonos.

-Vale, esto tiene pinta de ser el momento perfecto para contar una de mis largas y liosas historias que no llevan a ninguna parte.-Vic decidió interferir por el bien de todos, la tensión parecía aumentar con el centenar de preguntas en los inquisitivos ojos de Bella.

-Genial.-Contestó Lucas, sin más.

Fiel a su palabra, Vic empezó a hablar sin parar de tablas de surf, de Panic! At The Disco y de un sueño raro que tuvo una vez. Eso me ahorro tener que dirigirle la palabra a Lucas, quien, por otro lado, tampoco abrió la boca. La conversación se dio entre Bella y Vic sin ninguna aportación de nuestra parte.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ojala dejen Reviews quisiera saber que opinan.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**El próximo capítulo será enteramente desde la perspectiva de Edward, ahondare en el tema sobre que está haciendo él.**

**Si dejan review solo diciendo que les gusto lo que leyeron significa mucho para mí.**


	7. Luna Creciente

**Me hace indescriptiblemente feliz leer sus reviews.**

**Por fin aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Nota: Tome un fragmento escrito por Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Luna Creciente **

_El amor es una fuente inagotable de reflexiones: profundas como la eternidad, altas como el cielo y grandiosas como el universo._

Edward POV.

_Sin sentido._ Nada de esto tenía sentido. Mi propia existencia no tenía sentido. El mundo entero no tenía sentido.

No estoy precisamente seguro de donde estoy, algún oscuro ático lleno de arañas y ratas. No me importa separar los pensamientos de las voces, de los humanos que pasan _cerca _de aquí, lo suficientemente cerca para que yo los escuche.

Presione mi frente contra mis rodillas y me pregunte por cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de soportar esto. Tal vez era imposible. Tal vez estaba condenado al fracaso de todos modos. Debería dejar de torturarme y regresar…

La sola idea era tan poderosa, tan curativa, como si las palabras contuvieran un fuerte anestésico con la capacidad de deshacer la montaña de dolor bajo la que estoy enterrado.

Podría ir ahora, podría regresar.

El rostro de Bella, siempre bajo mis parpados, me sonreía. Era una sonrisa de bienvenida, de perdón, pero no tenía el afecto que mi subconsciente probablemente intentaba que tuviera.

Por supuesto, que yo no puedo regresar, ¿Qué era mi dolor, después de todo, comparado con su felicidad? Ella debería ser capaz de sonreír, libre de miedo y del peligro. Ella merece algo mejor que eso, merece a alguien mejor que yo.

En un futuro _cercano_ ella partirá al lugar a donde pertenece y a donde yo no podre seguirla, sin importar mi conducta en este mundo. La idea de la separación final es mucho más intensa que el dolor que ya estoy padeciendo.

Tiene que haber alivio, olvido. Era mi esperanza pero no tenía garantías. Aun cuando yo me convierta en cenizas… de alguna manera, ¿seguiré sintiendo el dolor de su partida?

Temblé con solo pensarlo.

Y, maldita sea, yo lo prometí. Le prometí que no volvería a atormentar su vida otra vez, llevándole mis más oscuros demonios.

No iba a retractarme de mis palabras, ¿a caso no podía hacer nada bueno por ella?, ¿absolutamente nada?

La idea de regresar al pequeño y nublado pueblito que siempre había sido mi verdadero hogar en este planeta serpenteo entre mis pensamiento de nuevo.

Solo para revisar. Solo para ver si ella es feliz y está a salvo. No para interferir. Ella nunca deberá enterarse de que estuve ahí.

No, maldita sea, no.

Cada segundo de cada día veo el rostro de Bella en mi cabeza, pero o tenía espejismos de los mejores momentos de más de cien años de caminar por el mundo, cada uno de ellos los pase en compañía de Bella, o era el recuerdo que me atormentaba, la desolación en el rostro de Bella, cuando le aseguré que había dejado de amarla y que era mi deseo alejarme de ella.

Fingir que ella había dejado de importarme… ¡inaudito!, todo lo que soy gira alrededor de ella. Requirió todos mis años de experiencia mintiendo para ser capaz de representar tal blasfemia, aun así fue inmensamente desgarrador pronunciar aquellas palabras, las que arruinaron la mayor felicidad que había tenido la fortuna de conocer.

No puedo si quiera describir lo que sentí cuando vi el dolor en su rostro, el dolor que _yo_ había causado. Me repugna… me avergüenzo de mi mismo. ¿Cómo pude cometer tal atrocidad?

Mi excusa es que creía que sería más fácil para ella olvidarme, avanzar, si dejaba de interesarse, preocuparse por mí.

Jamás en toda mi existencia como vampiro había deseado tan desesperadamente ser capaz de dormir. Agradecería desmesuradamente soñar que todo seguía igual, tener a Bella entre mis brazos, asegurarme en persona que no corre peligro alguno, gozar de sus sonrisas, deslumbrarme con su mirada, maravillarme ante sus palabras.

Pero eso era imposible, yo mismo había destruido esa fantasía en la que vivía. El único consuelo que tenía era que Bella podría continuar con su vida, sin ninguna intromisión mía. Tenía que repetírmelo para no salir corriendo a su habitación.

Varias veces me ha tentado la idea de ir a visitarla una noche, entrar sigilosamente por su ventana y observarla dormir, me seduce atrozmente el pensamiento de suponer que aun pronuncia mi nombre en sueños. Y la ansiedad me consume, me trastorna ésta indescriptible necesidad de escuchar su voz llamándome, afirmando su amor por mí, aun si yo no soy digno de merecerla.

Yo sé que tengo que sobreponerme a esto, Bella no puede sufrir la misma condena que mi familia y yo.

Todos nosotros estamos malditos, sin importar que tan arduamente intentemos redimirnos.

Bella es un ángel, _mi_ ángel, merece ir al paraíso, no sufrir un tortuoso castigo por elegirme, escoger estar a mi lado. ¿Cómo podía una criatura tan perfecta haber puesto sus ojos en mí? No soy más que un monstruo. No valgo nada, no puedo permitirle a Bella sacrificarse por mí. Sin importar… que por algún extraño milagro me ame… un milagro que jamás podre comprender, o agradecer lo suficiente.

El teléfono en mi bolsillo vibro otra vez. Considere al menos ver el número de quien intentaba contactarme. Quizá era importante, tal vez Carlisle me necesitaba. Lo pensé pero no me moví.

El celular vibro otra vez. Podría usarlo como distracción, supongo. Mire el teléfono y me sorprendí por lo que veía.

¿Por qué Rosalie estaría llamándome? Ella probablemente es la persona que estaría disfrutando de mi ausencia. Tendría que haber algo verdaderamente mal para que ella necesitara hablar conmigo. Repentinamente preocupado por mi familia, conteste la llamada.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté tensamente.

-Oh, Edward contestó el teléfono, me siento tan honrada.

Tan pronto como escuche su tono supe que mi familia estaba bien. Ella debía estar aburrida. Era difícil adivinar sin sus pensamientos como guía. Rosalie nunca ha tenido mucho sentido para mí. Sus impulsos usualmente están fundados por el más intrincado tipo de lógica.

Termine la llamada.

_-Déjame en paz.-_Susurre para nadie.

Por supuesto el teléfono vibro otra vez de inmediato.

¿Seguiría ella marcando hasta que consiguiera pasarme el mensaje con el que planeaba molestarme? Probablemente. Tomaría meses para que ella se cansara de este juego. Jugué con la idea de dejarla llamarme por el siguiente medio año… y después suspire y conteste el celular otra vez.

-Termina con esto.

Rosalie se apresuro al hablar.

-Tenemos planeado pasar unas semanas en Alaska con Tanya y su familia. Creo que deberías venir. Estoy cansada de Esme lamentándose y Carlisle sin reír. Deberías sentirte avergonzado de lo que les has hecho. Emmet te extraña todo el tiempo me saca de quicio. Tú tienes una familia, madura y piensa en alguien además de ti mismo.

-Interesante consejo, Rosalie.- Respondí sarcásticamente.

-_Yo_ estoy pensando en ellos, a diferencia de ti. ¿No te importa lo mucho que has herido a Esme?, ella te quiere más que el resto de nosotros, y tú lo sabes.

No respondí. Lo que dijo de Carlisle y Esme había "acertado el tono".

-Rosalie, mira, realmente lo siento, pero, créeme, no hare a nadie más feliz estando ahí.

-Como quieras, no puedo obligarte, pero tienes que avanzar, deja de sufrir en los oscuros rincones del planeta.- Rosalie tan _escrupulosa_ como siempre.

-Lo pensaré.

Di por terminada la llamada.

¿Debería rendirme? ¿Dejar de buscar a Victoria? Tenía que admitir que el rastreo se me daba fatal y ella era experta a la hora de huir. Después de todo si Victoria cometía el más grave error de su existencia decidiendo atacar a _mi _Bella, Alice lo vería y yo estaría preparado para capturarla y desmembrar su cuerpo, calcinarlo hasta que solo queden cenizas.

Un gruñido involuntario salió de mi pecho.

Las cosas se ponen cada vez más extrañas, pero empiezo a creer que Rosalie tiene razón.

Es injusto de mi parte preocupar a Esme y Carlisle de esta manera; ya los había defraudado una vez, cuando desafié a Carlisle por su decisión de beber sangre de animales, creí que me estaba obligando a actuar como a él le parecía mejor, perjudicándome y manipulándome. Un error más a mi inventario.

_Tengo más tiempo del que quisiera para reflexionar._

Distracciones.

Podría pasar un tiempo con mi familia para dejar de torturarme aunque sea un poco, cuando lo juzgue adecuado volveré a cazar a Victoria.

La decisión estaba tomada, iría a Alaska.

Preste más atención a mí alrededor, si estoy en un ático… en Colombia y estoy rodeado granos de café que serán exportados, ahora lo recuerdo mejor, el rastro de Victoria me trajo hasta aquí pero de repente desapareció.

Decidí llegar corriendo a la casa del clan de Tanya, particularmente no ansío establecer trato con humanos ni mantener la farsa de que soy como ellos.

Mientras corría hacia Denali trate con todas mis fuerzas evitar pensar en Bella… fue inútil.

En lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en los días que la llevaba sobre mi espalda y recorríamos el bosque, Bella solía marearse, eso me divertía, el recuerdo provocó que esbozara una ligera sonrisa.

Me detuve en el Wonder Lake, impresionante, a Bella la fascinaría ver esto, imagine la expresión que aparecería en su rostro si tan solo estuviera aquí conmigo para poder apreciarlo. La nostalgia invadió cada centímetro de mi ser.

El pastizal alrededor del lago es verde y abundante, los arboles son frondosos, las montañas albinas por estar cubiertas de hielo y nieve, el agua del lago es cristalina y refleja todo a detalle como el más impecable espejo.

Inspirador. Me senté cruzado de piernas sobre el pasto, apareció frente a mí un piano imaginario, desvanecido casi en su totalidad excepto las teclas que estaban definidas frente a mí, deslice mis dedos sobre las inexistentes teclas escuchando el sonido que producirían en mi cabeza, por primera vez, en menos días de los que yo creía que me encontré padeciendo, me sentí en paz, relajado, libre del dolor al que estaba sometido.

Estuve un rato "tocando" aquella melodía, que se desarrollaba dentro de mi cabeza, cerré mis parpados, podía ver a Bella sonriéndome, _casi _podía sentirla junto a mí.

En mi fantasía era capaz de atisbar cada detalle del rostro de Bella, sus preciosos ojos café chocolate, sus rosados e irresistibles labios, sus mejillas coloreándose… me parece que ya estaba delirando.

Abrí mis ojos y ella estaba en el lago conmigo, llevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco, el viento lo mecía levemente, Bella rodeaba el piano y se sentaba junto a mí, primero observaba mis dedos volar por las teclas, veía mi rostro con cautela como solía hacerlo y cuando yo volteaba para contemplar a la mujer que amo, ella me miraba con pasión directamente a los ojos y yo le sonreía ladinamente complacido conmigo mismo, por tenerla a ella, por, a pesar de todo, ser capaz de enamorarla, finalmente Bella bajaba la mirada, sus mejillas se coloreaban y sus latidos eran frenéticos, provocando que mi corazón se ensanchara.

Al caer la noche la ilusión se disipo, y el cálido sentimiento que había tenido lugar en mi corazón se desvaneció.

Observe las estrellas, la Luna Creciente… Bella prefiere como se ve la Luna en esa fase, es la primera aparición de la Luna en el cielo… aparece después de que el cielo nocturno carece del resplandor por la Luna Nueva… la Luna Negra…

_Me encuentro perdido en la oscuridad._

_Como hice notar antes, dispongo de exceso de tiempo para reflexionar._

Sonreí amargamente, aunque fuera, ¿podría ser posible que Bella viera la Luna esta noche al igual que yo? Aunque fuera por un momento estar _juntos_ otra vez. Tan solo… compartiendo este momento.

Contemple la Luna tranquilamente con un rastro de alegría que tan solo al imaginar a Bella junto a mí había aparecido.

Alice POV.

Me encontraba afuera de la casa de Tanya, era muy espaciosa con habitaciones de sobra, está constituida de unas quince recamaras, sin contar el vestíbulo, la sala, el estudio, la biblioteca, el comedor y la cocina, éstas dos últimas que sirven únicamente para mantener las apariencias. Incluso tienen una gran chimenea, irónico.

La casa está situada en medio del bosque, tiene ventanales enormes, y los tonos dentro de la casa son diversas tonalidades de azul contrastadas con blanco.

Quería dar un paseo a velocidad humana. Jasper y Emmet me acompañaban. Carlisle y Esme fueron a cazar en compañía de Carmen y Eleazar. _Creo_ que Irina y Tanya estaban en la biblioteca con Rosalie.

-Me parece que haber venido aquí fue una buena idea, así Esme y Carlisle se distraerán un poco.-Comentó Jasper.

Reunidos los tres afuera nos dispusimos a caminar.

-Lo dudo, Esme no acepta que Edward ha decidido enfrentar sus decisiones él solo.- Rebatí.- O mejor dicho, sus errores.

-Edward debería venir, tal vez podríamos convencerlo… ya debió de haber aprendido la lección.-Emmet opinó.

-Emmet ¿por qué te _siento_ nervioso?- Jasper levantó una ceja mirando a nuestro monumental hermano.

-No… nada… no es… nada.-Emmet sabía tan bien como yo que era inútil intentar mentirle a Jasper de cuanto emociones se refería.

-¿Temeroso?- Volvió a intentar Jasper, pero Emmet no iba a hablar.

Fruncí el seño y me concentré en ver el futuro…

_Rosalie ansiosa marcando al celular de Edward…_

_Edward sentado en la orilla del Wonder Lake…_

-¡Emmet!- Grité colérica.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió apoyar a Rosalie en su demente plan de hacer venir a Edward? ¡¿En qué demonios pensaban?

Emmet y Jasper me miraron sorprendidos, Jasper enviaba ondas de calma en mi dirección.

-Creemos que será lo mejor para todos…

-¡No!, Rosalie te manipuló como siempre, sólo está pensando en lo mejor para ella, está enfadada porque todos extrañamos a nuestros hermanos, está hablando con Edward en este instante, ¿no es así?

-No me está manipulando, Alice. – Me respondió Emmet amenazadoramente.

Jasper nos miró frunciendo el seño, tratando de calmarnos.

-Lo siento… pero ¿acaso no entienden que le han causado más problemas a Edward?- Pregunté angustiada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Emmet me miró confuso.

Eso pasa cuando Rosalie se encarga de hacer lo único que le interesa, pensar en sí misma y Emmet de ingenuo sin cuestionar nada.

El amor nos hace tontos a todos.

-Tanya no ha perdido el interés en Edward.-Jasper contestó por mí, su voz era seria, lo había _sentido, _no era una simple suposición-Cuando llegamos y Kate preguntó por Edward, la reacción de Tanya me lo dejo en claro. Tiene la esperanza de "consolar" a nuestro hermano.

A Emmet se le descompuso la expresión. Habían complicado grave e innecesariamente las cosas.

-Y Edward ya viene en camino.-Afirmé- En estos momentos no puede pensar con claridad, ni siquiera ha tomado en cuenta que Tanya estará aquí… esperándolo.

-Espero que Edward no haga nada estúpido.- Comentó Emmet.

-¿Te refieres a dejarse "querer" por Tanya?-Preguntó Jasper escéptico.

-No lo creo.-Respondí pensativa.-Edward no haría eso, la rechazara otra vez, pero…-Dejé salir un suspiro de frustración.-Si las cosas no se solucionan _pronto_, tendremos que intervenir.

-¿Tendremos?-Jasper no estaba nada de acuerdo.

-Todos, incluso Rosalie aunque intente negarlo, sabemos que Edward no _puede _estar sin Bella, pero el muy terco no admitiría que se equivocó, si las cosas no mejoran pronto, _nosotros_ iremos a hablar con Bella.- Emmet sonaba muy decidido, parecía más una amenaza que un simple comentario.

Jasper me miró a los ojos, pero se dio cuenta que nada de lo que dijera me haría cambiar de parecer… ni a Emmet.

-Espero que sepan, que… aunque sé que le será imposible a Edward estar sin Bella, no creo que nos corresponda… interferir… es asunto de Edward.-Aclaró Jasper.

Emmet y yo lo miramos, sabíamos que Jasper no consideraba adecuado meterse en una situación ajena, pero entre más tiempo pasaran Bella y Edward alejados más se arruinarían las cosas y eso era algo que toda la familia sabía.

El resto del paseo transcurrió en silencio.

Regresamos a la casa y Rosalie nos estaba esperando en la entrada, mi furia volvió al verla sonreír tan satisfecha.

-¿Qué paso?-Le pregunte fríamente.

-Creo que Edward vendrá aquí.

-¿No se te ocurrió que Tanya estará _ansiosa_ por verlo?-Espeté.

-No…-Rosalie dudó-Tal vez sea lo mejor para él, fijarse en alguien de su misma especie, para variar.

-Las cosas no funcionan así y lo sabes.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-Todo por fin regresará a la normalidad, nuestra familia será la misma otra vez.-Dijo con satisfacción.

-Te equivocas, nuestra familia no estará completa, no sin Bella.

Rosalie y yo estábamos fulminándonos con la mirada, esa era la más grande discusión que había tenido con ella en las décadas que habíamos vivido bajo el mismo techo. Emmet parecía preocupado, Jasper irritado, además si nos lanzábamos una contra la otra, ellos interferirían y no tenían ningún deseo de luchar entre ellos.

-Debemos apoyar a Edward.- Intervino Jasper.- Eso es lo que importa.-Se escuchaba sereno.

Rosalie relajo su expresión y habló nuevamente.

-Sé que todos piensan que hago esto solo por mí, y no es así.

Incluso Emmet la miró incrédulo. Rosalie notó la sorpresa en nuestras caras y prosiguió.

-Quiero decir… sí, me gustaban como eran las cosas antes de que Bella entrará en nuestras vidas, pero no es eso, es sólo que… creo que Edward tiene razón, ella debería seguir siendo humana y aprovechar todo lo que nosotros no podemos tener, ¡la envidio tanto!, y ella ni siquiera aprecia todo lo que tiene, lo que está a su alcance.

Una palabra, amargura, la voz de Rosalie estaba impregnada de ella.

Suspiré otra vez.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es evitar mencionar o pensar en Bella, mientras Edward esté aquí.- Comenté resignada.

-Edward tiene que aprender a vivir sin ella.- Afirmó mi rubia hermana.- Seguramente Bella ha seguido con su vida, como él lo quiso, tal vez se mudó a Florida, puede que hasta tenga a alguien a su lado.

Rosalie tenía razón Bella era una mujer libre y podía hacer todo lo que se le viniera en gana.

Regresamos a la casa afligidos, pero, ¿qué podíamos hacer? ¿Cuánto debería esperar para ir en busca de Bella? ¿Será posible que se enamore de alguien más mientras Edward no ésta?

Por suerte Irina y Tanya habían salido y no habían escuchado nuestra discusión.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la sala sin decir nada, cada quien estaba ocupado con sus propias cavilaciones.

Carmen, Eleazar, Esme y Carlisle llegaron al fin, aún no anochecía, yo había visto a Edward llegar por la mañana, ¿Qué lo distraerá en el lago?

Emmet tratando de ver el vaso medio lleno, sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero la preocupación era tangible en su mirada.

-Esme, ¿Quieres saber la novedad sobre Edward?-Emmet trataba de sonar animado, Jasper le _ayudo_ un poco.

-¿Novedad?, ¿sobre Edward?- Esme sonaba esperanzada, la había pasado muy mal mortificándose por su "primogénito".

-Viene de visita.

Carlisle se veía incluso más sorprendido que Esme quien se notaba aliviada.

Carmen y Eleazar parecían confundidos.

-Si me permiten preguntar, ¿por qué Edward se separó de ustedes?- Quiso saber Carmen.

-Es una cuestión delicada, Edward… está pasando por un momento difícil.-Carlisle estaba perceptiblemente incomodo, lo más seguro es que Edward no quisiera que se hablara mucho sobre el tema.

-¿Recuerdan a la chica humana que les mencioné?-Continuo Esme-Bella, ella y Edward… terminaron su relación… y a decir verdad, Edward esta… angustiado.

¡Era tan extraño hablar sobre eso con otras personas!

Aún era un poco peculiar saber a Edward _enamorado_.

Carmen y Eleazar estaban pasmados. Creo que no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

Nadie hubiera imaginado a Edward… pasándola mal… por una mujer.

Un siglo de soledad le habían otorgado cierta reputación. Todos nos preguntábamos, ¿Qué mujer lograría atraer la atención de Edward?

Carmen, Irina y Kate me habían hecho el comentario en más de una ocasión que tenían mucha curiosidad por conocer a Bella.

Más tarde esa noche Carlisle me pidió que lo acompañara a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Caminamos a velocidad humana sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, para que no pudieran escucharnos, Carlisle parecía estar debatiéndose, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Alice, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Rosalie contactó a Edward y no sé como lo convenció de venir, él está en camino en este instante, ya está muy cerca.

-¿Esta mejor?

-Ni por asomo. Carlisle, ¿no quieres que él venga?

-Quiero apoyarlo, pero dudo que este sea el lugar indicado.

-¿Por qué?

-No es que yo tenga algo en contra de Tanya, pero… ella puede ser… muy persistente.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Que Edward ceda y… finja querer a alguien… por quien no siente nada.

-No creo que Edward haría algo así.

-Usualmente no, pero esta devastado, nunca lo había visto así.

-Pero… - No sabía que pensar.

-Podría pasar.

-¿Esme que dice al respecto?

-No lo he hablado con ella. Está encantada con tener a su hijo a su lado.

-Esperemos que Edward no cometa un error más.

-¿Has visto algo?

-No…-Dudé - Preferí… no hacerlo.

Carlisle supo a que me refería, no _querría_ ver a mi hermano junto a Tanya, yo la quería pero no me cabía en la cabeza, no concebía que pudieran estar juntos.

Pero algo era seguro, Tanya haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, intentaría por todos los medios, convencer a Edward.

Si existía una oportunidad el momento era éste y Tanya no lo dejaría pasar.

Edward ésta muy vulnerable… más le valía a Rosalie cuidar de Edward mientras estemos aquí.

Aunque Rosalie no fuera a admitirlo ni en un millón de años, a ella le importaba Edward, quería verlo feliz igual que todos nosotros, pero tenía formas muy poco ortodoxas de demostrarlo.

Bella POV.

Otra noche en vela. Profundizando en mi agonía. Luchando por contener el llanto.

Raquel al otro extremo de la habitación durmiendo, al parecer sin pesadillas en lo que va de la noche.

¿Cómo matar el tiempo? ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en él? Aunque sea por un minuto.

Pose mi mirada en la lamina de la _Mujer con abanico_, que Bianca me había obsequiado, al lado coloque un calendario, una nota en el día de hoy que yo había escrito captó mi atención.

Es Luna Creciente esta noche.

No sé qué bicho me pico, pero sentí que _debía_ verla.

Seguramente los profesores estarían cuidando el área pero valía la pena correr el riesgo.

¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Tenía puesta mi pijama; un pantalón guango verde azulado y una playera blanca, tomé mi chaqueta que estaba a los pies de mi cama, me agache buscando mis converse y me los puse tan rápido como pude.

Salté literalmente de la cama hacia la puerta de mi recamara.

-¿A dónde vas?- La voz soñolienta de Raquel me tomó desprevenida, me gire para verla, estaba sentada sobre su cama.

Dude en que contestar, seguramente no querría que la dejara sola y mucho menos de noche, pero yo _tenía_ que ir.

-Volveré pronto, duérmete otra vez.

Me miró pensativa, no sé que descubrió en mi rostro pero asintió con la comprensión reflejada en sus ojos y se acostó de nuevo.

No pude evitar preguntarme… ¿Qué vería?

Salí corriendo de mi habitación lo más rápido que pude pero teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Baje las peligrosas y empinadas escaleras rápidamente, atravesé el vestíbulo y salí del castillo.

Había llegado al jardín, disminuí la velocidad tratando de recuperar el aliento, camine unos cuantos pasos más y me senté en el pasto, rodee mis piernas con mis brazos, repose mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas y admire la Luna.

_Hermosa_.

"Sorprendentemente" Edward apareció en mis reflexiones.

Él tiene una _extraña_ fijación de mirar la Luna cada noche con extremo análisis.

Pero volteaba a verme a mí y me aseguraba que yo era mucho más hermosa. Cuando decía aquello el oro en sus ojos era líquido y… cálido.

_Lo extraño inmensamente. _Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi cuerpo. Sentí como mi corazón era presionado por una fuerza impensable, como cada desafortunado día, el dolor avanzó, hundiendo mi cuerpo en agonía.

Intenté desesperadamente contener las lágrimas, pero fue inútil, como el día anterior, y el anterior a ése.

¿Podría ser que Edward estuviera pensando en mí?

¿Me recordaba aunque fuera un momento?

¿Yo le seguiría importando?

¿Qué estaría haciendo él en este instante?

Interminables preguntas y desconozco todas las respuestas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí pero hacía mucho frío.

La brisa helada me hacía temblar y el sonido de las ramas me ponía ansiosa. Podría jurar que no estaba sola en los alrededores del castillo, pero eso era ridículo, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo alguien tan cerca del bosque a esta hora y con este clima?

Medianoche no era precisamente lo que se dice un spa de relajación. Me daba pavor varias ocasiones y aun más de noche.

Me puse de pie, después de todo, había tenido la suerte de haber conseguido salir de Medianoche sin que los profesores me atraparan, además, no sabía qué hora era.

Di media vuelta con la intención de regresar a mi dormitorio, iba caminando parsimoniosamente hacia la entrada principal pero llamó mi atención una "figura" andando sobre el tejado de la escuela, arriba de la torre sur, justamente sobre mi habitación.

_Raquel._

Fue todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza.

Sin pensarlo corrí en esa dirección para verlo de cerca.

No tenía un plan, no sabía que debía hacer, pero corrí con todas mis fuerzas.

La persona debió escuchar que me aproximaba porque salió corriendo inhumanamente rápido, saltó del tejado y cayó limpiamente al suelo, se adentró a la penumbra del bosque.

Honestamente, me dio pánico tan solo pensar en seguirlo.

Aminoré la velocidad hasta que me detuve.

Había conseguido reconocer su rostro cuando caía al suelo

No podía creer a quien había visto.

¿Erich?

* * *

**¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?**

**Tomo en cuenta todos los reviews.**

**Espero que me hagan saber su opinión.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Confusiones

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews.**

**Gracias a los usuarios no registrados jane000 y maca por hacerme saber su opinión. (Les responderé abajo)**

**Y a los usuarios registrados ya saben que siempre respondo sus reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Confusiones**

_"Cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo"__._

Bella POV.

Me quedé ahí plantada intentando comprender lo ocurrido. La confusión provoco un tornado de suposiciones dentro de mi cabeza y no podía concluir nada.

¡¿Qué… acababa de pasar?

Me empezaba a doler la cabeza y yo seguía observando fijamente el lugar por donde se había dado Erich a la fuga, cuando una voz que provenía a mis espaldas me sobresalto, di un respingo y mi corazón latía tan fuerte y tan de prisa que creí que se me saldría del pecho.

-¿Bella?

Mi gire bruscamente, a estas alturas me iba a dar una crisis nerviosa.

-¿Lucas? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté entre jadeos.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

Parecía que la salida de Lucas no era improvisada como la mía, llevaba pantalón, sudadera y tenis negros, todo para confundirse con la noche.

Estuvimos varios minutos mirándonos con cautela, por lo mientras yo intentaba respirar acompasadamente.

Finalmente bajamos la guardia, nuestras expresiones se relajaron.

Sin embargo, yo seguía temblando ya fuera de miedo o por la adrenalina.

Lucas se veía más tranquilo… más afable.

-¿Estás mejor?-Su voz sonaba amable, sincera, con genuina preocupación. Me tomó por sorpresa.

-A decir verdad, no logro comprender que acaba de pasar.

Lucas asintió con la cabeza, muy serio, me tomó del brazo con delicadeza y me dirigió hacia una de las bancas, nos sentamos, yo no podía dejar de temblar, ¡que desesperante! Y que impotencia sentía por no poder controlarme.

Lucas fulminaba el bosque con la mirada, yo estaba viéndolo a él.

-Lucas, ¿podrías explicarme que haces aquí?- Vacile mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

-Estaba… vigilando.-Sonaba tenso pero honesto.-Ahora dime, ¿por qué saliste de noche?

-Pregunta y pregunta, ¿sí?

Lucas se limitó a asentir.

-Solo… baje a observar la Luna.-De inmediato me sentí sumamente avergonzada, ¿Cuáles serían los motivos de una persona cuerda para hacer eso?

Lucas me miró extrañado, al principio no pareció creerme, pero mis ojos testimoniaban a favor de mis palabras.

Recordé que era mi turno de preguntar.

-¿Qué vigilabas?

-Que nadie saliera herido, ¿viste a la persona que se interno en el bosque?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

El rostro de Lucas era sombrío, me preocupe, pero me sentía segura con él, mi preocupación surgió por lo que fuera que pudiera decirme.

-Era Erich, Bella, él es peligroso, no creo que sea prudente que vuelvas a salir sola de noche.

-Créeme, no pienso hacerlo otra vez.

Lucas me miró, al igual que lo hacía Edward, tratando en vano de leer mis pensamientos.

-Estás sorprendida por ver a Erich, pero… ¿no te preguntas como pudo saltar desde esa altura y sin hacerse daño?

-No en realidad.

-No puede ser posible, tú no sabes lo que pasa en este internado… no _puedes _saberlo…- La voz de Lucas se fue apagando conforme observaba mi expresión.

-Creo que lo sé.-Confirme en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?

-No es mi secreto para compartirlo.-Antes de que Lucas me pudiera lanzar una pregunta, contraataqué con otra.- ¿Cómo es que _tú_ eres capaz de vigilar?- Enarque una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-Estoy entrenado.

Después de eso, cada uno se puso a especular, tomando como punto de partida la conversación que acabábamos de mantener.

En resumen ésta era la información:

Lucas sabía de la existencia de vampiros, al igual que yo, y por ende que muchos de ellos asistían a clases en Medianoche.

Él estaba entrenado para… ¿para qué?

Y ¿Cómo fue que Lucas supo sobre vampiros en primer lugar?

¿Cómo armar este rompecabezas?

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas a dormir.-Lucas parecía interesado en mi seguridad.

-Claro, ¿tú que harás?

-Regresaré a mi cuarto, no nos conviene que nos descubran, mucho menos por la señora Bethany.

Nos levantamos de nuestro asiento y caminamos uno al lado del otro lentamente, atravesamos la puerta principal y cada quien se dirigió a su pasillo.

Mi respiración finalmente era regular, aun temblaba un poco pero por el desconcertante frío, incluso hacía que me dolieran las manos y se me dificultaba moverlas, tendré que recordar llevar unos guantes conmigo.

Me sentía en una especie de trance, caminaba parsimoniosamente por el corredor, destilando de mi mente cada vez mas conjeturas.

Cuando caí en la cuenta de que probablemente Erich había entrado a mi habitación.

_Oh no, ¡Raquel!_

Había estado tan concentrada tratando de descifrar el enigma que suponía ser Lucas, que me olvide de asegurarme de que Raquel estaba a salvo.

Corrí con tanto esfuerzo que me dolieron las piernas pero no importaba.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto de golpe.

-¿Raquel?

-¿Qué pasa?-Me contestó un poco mal humorada por no dejarla dormir, ya era la segunda vez que la despertaba.

Pero el alivio que sentí al darme cuenta de que estaba… viva, impidió que me importara su mal humor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿y tú?, te ves muy agitada.

-Sí - mi respiración arrítmica apenas me dejaba hablar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… todo bien… es solo que… - Jadeos en vez de mi voz -uno de los profesores estuvo a punto de descubrirme.- Mentí, mucho mejor de lo que me creía capaz.

En lo que me quitaba mis converse y mi chamarra le eche un rápido vistazo a la ventana: estaba cerrada, ¿Qué se proponía Erich?

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir sin razón a estas horas de la noche?-Preguntó Raquel sarcásticamente.

Me metí a la cama y me acosté.

Raquel volvió a dormirse, y aparentemente yo no dormiría en absoluto esta noche.

Tenía que conseguir la oportunidad de hablar con Lucas otra vez. ¿Cómo sacarle el tema? No era una conversación que se tiene comúnmente: si se está hablando enserio. ¿Qué podría saber que yo no? Pero seguramente él también querrá saber lo que yo sé. ¿Sería incorrecto de mi parte hablarle de los Cullen? ¿Cómo podría ganarme la confianza de Lucas?

.

Me acurruque en mis cobijas intentando calentarme, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar en mi cama sin hacer nada, cuando al fin salió el sol, aunque no ayudaba mucho a quitarme el frío, escuche ruido en los cuartos a los costados del mío y en el corredor, finalmente el día había comenzado.

Me levante a la carrera, me cambie de ropa, y salte sobre la cama de Raquel para que se despertara. Me culparía por sus ojeras pero eso sólo me hizo reír.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Vístete rápido, quiero ir a ver a Bianca.

-Ve tú sola.- Raquel protestó y se cubrió la cabeza con el cobertor. Después de todo hoy era domingo.

-Anda, párate, ¿o quieres quedarte sola?

Raquel tiro el cobertor al suelo y de un brinco ya estaba en el centro de nuestra recamara, se vistió mientras yo la miraba divertida.

-Vamos.-Me contesto resignada.

Llegamos al cuarto de Bianca, ella y Patrice ya se habían levantado.

-Hola.-Las salude.

-Hola.-Nos saludaron al unísono.

-Bien.- Comenzó Patrice.-Ya que estamos las cuatro reunidas, Bianca, ¿nos harías el honor de explicarnos que pasó a noche?

-¿De qué hablas?-Bianca no podría evadir el interrogatorio y menos aun si era Patrice quien lo dirigía.

-Ya sabes, en el anhelado viaje a Riverton.-Contestó Patrice.

Bianca nos miró detenidamente a cada una, seguramente tratando de hallar algún pretexto, pero se dejo caer sobre una silla, derrotada y con resignación comenzó a hablar.

-Me siento como una tonta, "termine" con Lucas por una tontería. Estábamos cenando y unos tipos de una construcción habían estado bebiendo, ellos eran cuatro, hubo una especie de… pelea, tal vez Lucas había tenido que demostrarles que sabía lo que hacía, tal vez no le había quedado más remedio, ¿qué derecho tenía yo de juzgarlo?

-¡Ni hablar!- Dijo Raquel.- Si un hombre se pone violento, lo dejas y punto. Ya puedes dar las gracias de haber descubierto cómo es en realidad antes de ser tú el blanco de su ira.

Su vehemencia nos dejo asombradas.

Raquel jugueteaba con la pulsera trenzada de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca.

-Ya sé que Lucas se pasó de la raya, pero él nunca me haría daño.-Respondió Bianca.

Raquel se encogió de hombros.

-Además.-Continuo Patrice.- No paraba de decirte que la gente de aquí daba asco y que no debías intimar con tu compañera de cuarto, ¿no es así?-Sonaba verdaderamente ofendida.

-Bueno… sí, pero…

-Pero nada. Lucas ha estado intentando aislarte de todo el mundo para poder tener más control sobre ti.-Raquel sacudió la cabeza.-Estás mejor sin él.

Eso no era completamente cierto, por lo que Bianca me había contado Lucas pretendía que ella se alejara de los legítimos alumnos de Medianoche, o sea, los vampiros, lo cual me parece perfectamente razonable.

.

Bianca POV.

Yo sabía que Raquel y Patrice se equivocaban respecto a Lucas, pero también era consciente de que no había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado para conocerlo a fondo.

Bella no había hecho comentario alguno, era de ella precisamente de quien esperaba escuchar una opinión.

Pero, ¿por qué había empezado Lucas a criticar a mis padres? Si tenía algún problema con mis padres, era obvio que se lo había inventado él por alguna extraña y paranoica razón.

Pasaron los días, no volvimos a tocar el tema, aunque yo me moría porque Bella me dijera algo, lo que fuera…

La clase de Química, la única que tenía con Lucas, era una hora de tortura diaria. No me dirigía a él en ningún momento, ni él a mí, respetando el silencio que yo había impuesto. Me resultaba imposible imaginar que él estuviera sufriendo más que yo. La lógica dictaba que lo mejor para mí era alejarme de él, pero la lógica me importaba bien poco.

No había dormido bien, apenas había probado bocado y lo único que me apetecía era esconder la cabeza bajo de una manta los siguientes dos o tres años más o menos.

Una noche despejada, después de la cena de los domingos con mis padres, decidí mirar por el telescopio me entretuve observando la galaxia de Andrómeda y me pasee por el cosmos saludando a las estrellas como a mis viejas amigas.

Al día siguiente, vi a Lucas en el pasillo de camino a la clase de Historia en el mismo momento que él me vio a mí. La luz tamizada de los cristales de la vidriera lo bañaba con los colores del otoño, y pensé que nunca había estado tan guapo.

Sin embargo, Lucas parecía resentido, tan desorientado y desamparado como yo, en sus ojos también adivine el sentimiento de culpabilidad, aunque enseguida apretó la mandíbula y dio media vuelta.

Un poco más tarde iba bajando las escaleras cuando me tope con Vic.

-Lucas ésta muy decaído. -Me informó Vic-De todos modos el hombre siempre ha tenido sus rollos raros, pero es que está súper raro, mega raro, rarito extremo.

Vic hizo una cruz con los brazos para dibujar la "x" de extremo.

-¿Te ha enviado para que defiendas su caso?- Tenía la voz rasposa, cualquiera habría adivinado que había estado llorando.

-No me ha enviado él.-Vic se encogió de hombros.-Es que me preguntaba de qué va este drama.

-No hay ningún drama.

-Ya lo creo que sí, un dramón, y ya veo que tu no vas a soltar info; pero, no pasa nada, porque no es asunto mío.

Me habría enfadado si Lucas hubiera mandado a Vic en su nombre, pero fue peor comprender que Lucas iba a darse por vencido sin luchar.

-Vale.

Vic me dio un codazo amistoso.

-Tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? Tienes que saber que en este divorcio tienes la custodia compartida. Amplios derechos de visitas.

-¿Divorcio?-Me eché a reír. Solo a Vic se le ocurriría llamar divorcio al resultado de una primera cita que había salido mal.-Seguimos siendo amigos.

-Excelente. Los bichos raros tenemos que mantenernos unidos.

-¿Me estás llamando bicho raro?

-Es el mayor honor que puedo concederte.

Vic tenía razón los ilegítimos alumnos de Medianoche, éramos los bichos raros. Y no me apetecía para nada ser amiga de Courtney.

.

Más tarde esa misma noche, exasperada fui a la recamara de Bella, _tenía_ que hablar con ella.

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

Raquel y Bella me miraron sorprendidas puede que por el tono mordaz con que lo dije.

Bella se levantó y caminamos en silencio recorriendo la escuela hasta llegar a la biblioteca, que para esa hora estaba casi vacía.

-Bianca, ¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunto dulcemente.

Tenía tanto coraje en mi interior que lo único que me importaba era desahogarlo como fuera.

-Es sólo que… ha pasado más de una semana desde… que… tú sabes, y he notado que todos los días saludas a Lucas, como si fueran amigos, supongo que lo que trato de decir es… ¿Qué demonios significa eso?-Me exalte al final, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Sonaba como una novia celosa y Lucas y yo ni siquiera habíamos salido más de una vez.

-¿Tengo prohibido dirigirle la palabra yo también?-Me preguntó incrédula.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones?-Mi desesperación estaba a punto de convertirse en llanto.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no puedo ser amiga de él también?-Ahora Bella parecía ofendida. -¿De qué hablan?

-Ni creas que te voy a dar el inventario sobre nuestras _conversaciones_.

-¡Bella!-Me quejé, se suponía que Bella era mi amiga… odiaba admitirlo pero estaba celosa de su relación con Lucas y temía que su amistad se convirtiera en algo más.- ¿Te ha preguntado por mí?-Mi voz era un susurro casi insonoro.

-No.-La voz de Bella era fría, yo la había herido.

-Lo siento.

-Mira, vine aquí para escapar de la soledad, Raquel, Vic, y _tal vez_ Lucas, son mis amigos, y no tienes derecho de prohibirme hablar con nadie.

-Lo sé, pero intenta comprenderme, todo el tiempo pienso en él, lo extraño y me duele no estar a su lado.

-Bien, al menos ahora sabes lo que yo siento y agradece que aunque sea tú puedes verlo.

¿A quién se refería?

¿A Edward?

Ahora sí me sentía como una estúpida, ¿cómo se me había ocurrido pensar que Bella intentaba _quitarme_ a Lucas?

Bella andaba melancólica todo el día, todos los días, Raquel me confió una vez que la mayoría de las noches escuchaba a Bella sollozar incluso gritaba de vez en cuando, sin mencionar que Bella tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, apenas y dormía. También se veía más delgada, más frágil, porque solo comía lo "necesario" y más a fuerzas que de ganas.

Si ella quería ser amiga de Lucas estaba en su derecho…

Ahora caía en la cuenta de que Bella estaba, desde que llegó a Medianoche, como yo estoy ahora, a decir verdad mucho peor que yo… ¿cuál es el siguiente grado más alto de sentirse fatal?

Y por tonta yo no me había dado cuenta, ¡era lo más obvio del mundo! Por ser tan egoísta había ignorado lo que estaba frente a mis ojos.

Bella parecía ahora sumergida en sus recuerdos, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, podía apreciar la lucha de Bella por evitar derramar sus lágrimas.

Una palabra: agonía.

Bella tardo unos minutos en recomponerse y verse presentable, a ella no le gustaba que la consolaran, Bella era la clase de persona que está habituada a cuidar de los demás, siempre tiene que hacerse la fuerte.

Siempre había cuidado de mí y yo la había decepcionado.

_Vergüenza_ ni alcanza a describir lo que siento ahora.

Bella se puso de pie, sin decirme nada y se fue. Dejándome sola… sintiéndome tan culpable y estúpida como nunca me había sentido en mi vida.

¿Cómo remediar el caos que había provocado?

Quería disculparme, de verdad, pero no sabía cómo, deje pasar un par de días en los cuales en lo único que pensaba era en Bella… y Lucas.

.

Con la llegada del otoño, anochecía cada vez más temprano, un frío perpetuo se deslizaba por las aulas, las bellas hojas otoñales susurraban estremecidas por el rumor solitario del viento.

Me pregunté si los fundadores de la Academia habrían instaurado el Baile de otoño para levantar el ánimo de los estudiantes.

-No creo.- Opinó Balthazar.

Compartíamos mesa en la biblioteca. Me había invitado a estudiar con él unos días después del fatídico viaje a Riverton.

Habíamos pasado un montón de tiempo juntos en las últimas dos semanas, trabajando el uno al lado del otro sin apenas intercambiar una palabra durante horas.

-Sospecho que los fundadores de la academia adoraban el otoño. Me gustaría que te la pasaras mejor aquí.

-Ya somos dos-Dije, echando un vistazo al rincón donde estaba Lucas leyendo. Su cabello reflejaba la luz de la lámpara, pero él si siquiera se dignó a volver la vista hacia nosotros.

Salimos de la biblioteca, Balthazar sujeto la puerta para que yo pasara. Caminaba a mi lado, a veces me sorprendía lo grande que era, alto y fornido, de constitución fuerte, y sentía un extraño hormigueo en el estómago.

-Gracias a Medianoche puedo comprender el mundo.

-Bueno, al menos uno de los dos es feliz.

Tenía sus ojos negros clavados en mí y volví a sentir el cálido hormigueo.

Habíamos llegado al pasadizo abovedado que conducía al ala del dormitorio de las chicas. Era fácil imaginar a Balthazar en el siglo XIX con sus finos modales.

En ese momento apareció Patrice.

-Ah, Bianca, estás aquí.-Entrelazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastro por el pasillo volví la vista atrás y le dije adiós con la mano a Balthazar.-Si te interesa mi opinión, Balthazar es el hombre más atractivo de la escuela. Lo has hecho bien.- Patrice comenzó a hablar cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente apartadas para que no nos escucharan.

-Solo somos amigos.-Protesté.

Pa ser sincera, después del desastre con Lucas, sentaba muy bien que alguien coqueteara conmigo como si de verdad fuera bonita y fascinante en vez de la chica tímida del rincón.

Balthazar era amable, inteligente, con buen sentido del humor. Le caía bien a todo el mundo, incluso a Raquel, quien detestaba prácticamente a todos los alumnos legítimos. Balthazar no era presuntuoso ni distante, además de ser irresistible.

En definitiva: era todo lo que una chica podía pedir. Pero no era Lucas.

.

Al día siguiente después de la clase de Química vi a Raquel arrastrando a Bella del brazo y se dirigían hacia mí.

-Ya estoy harta de esto.-Dijo Raquel molesta.-Dejen de actuar como bebés y hagan las pases.

Bella era obstinada como ella sola, y había sido culpa mía…

-Bella, en verdad lo lamento, estoy muy arrepentida por todas las tonterías que te dije, no estaba pensado… ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Bella suspiró pero una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Olvidémonos de eso, ¿está bien?

-¡Por fin, paz!-Raquel exageraba su satisfacción por haber solucionado el problema, pero estaba en deuda con ella.

En todos mis años de amistad con Bella, nunca nos habíamos peleado, estuve martirizándome por el remordimiento.

-Ahora que todo está resuelto, vayamos a comer, muero de hambre.-Raquel sonaba desesperada y Bella y yo dejamos salir un par de risitas.

Estábamos en su dormitorio comiendo atún con galletas saladas.

-En mi antigua escuela cuando llegaba Halloween se colocaban calabazas de plástico y cosas así. – Comenté.

-La verdad es que yo nunca le he visto el caso al Halloween.-Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Igual creen que las gárgolas ya dan bastante miedo.-Sugirió Raquel.

-Sí, ya sé a qué te refieres. Cuando la escuela es una mazmorra espantosa, húmeda, y oscura de por sí, sobran los adornos de Halloween. Y ya es un poco tarde para adornar, tal vez el año que viene.

-Si el año que viene vuelvo a estar aquí, por favor, péguenme un tiro.-Rezongó Raquel, dejándose caer en su cama.

-Seguro la cosa mejora.-Bella intentó animarnos.

-¿Lo crees de verdad?- pregunté.

-No.-Raquel respondió.

Nos miramos sin decir nada y de pronto estallamos en carcajadas.

.

Bella POV.

A medida que las risas fueron apagándose, escuché el bullicio pero alejado, al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Mi habitación estaba junto el pasadizo central que comunicaba los dormitorios de las chicas con la zona de aulas, de donde parecía que procedían los gritos.

-¿Oyen eso?-Pregunté.

-Sí.-Raquel se levantó de la cama.-Creo que es una pelea.

-¿Una pelea?-Bianca parecía incrédula.

-Confía en una persona que antes iba al peor instituto público de Boston. Reconozco una pelea cuando la oigo.

-Vamos.- ¿Por qué tendría yo la necesidad compulsiva de querer averiguar todo?

Bianca me siguió sin dudarlo pero Raquel estaba renuente a seguirnos.

-Bianca, ¿qué haces?-La determinación en sus ojos me parecía fuera de lugar.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que Lucas no está implicado.- ¿Quería convencerse de que Lucas no era propenso a meterse en peleas?

Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Bianca estaba corriendo a mi lado y Raquel iba detrás siguiéndonos sin mucho afán.

-¡Acaba con él!- Oí rugir a Courtney, disfrutando.

-¡Eh, compañeros!- Resonó la voz de Vic en el pasillo- ¡Deténganse!

Llegamos al vestíbulo y nos detuvimos de golpe tan drásticamente que con facilidad nos hubiéramos caído hacia delante.

Aparecimos en el lugar justo a tiempo para ver a Erich dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Lucas.

Lucas cayó de espaldas y quedó tirado en el suelo delante de todo el colegio.

Los alumnos prototípicos de Medianoche se echaron a reír y Courtney incluso aplaudió.

Lucas tenía los labios manchados de sangre, que contrastaba fuertemente sobre su piel clara.

Cuando vio a Bianca entre la gente, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quizá la vergüenza dolía más que el puñetazo.

-No vuelvas a insultarme.-Le avisó Erich, visiblemente orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer.- O la próxima vez te callaré la boca para siempre.

Lucas se enderezó sin apartar la mirada de Erich y un extraño silencio se instaló entre los presentes.

Tensión. Incertidumbre. La extraña pero tal vez acertada sensación que esto era solo el comienzo del problema.

-La próxima vez te aseguro que acabará de otra manera.

-La próxima vez te dolerá de veras.- Contestó Erich, desenfadado.

Erich se marchó a grandes zancadas, siendo considerado como un héroe por Courtney, Patrice y todos los que lo siguieron. Los demás se apresuraron a irse antes de que apareciera algún profesor, incluyendo a Raquel.

Solo quedamos Vic, Bianca y yo.

El ambiente cambio drásticamente todo se torno tan… lúgubre. Me dio un escalofrío, de repente el lugar se enfrío y se oscureció, me sentía en una película de suspenso o algo parecido.

Todo era angustiosamente tétrico, cualquier pequeño sonido retumbaba en las paredes a causa de un inexplicable y repentino eco.

Vic se arrodillo junto a Lucas.

-Por cierto, menuda pinta, das pena.

-Gracias por la delicadeza.

Vic le sirvió de apoyo a Lucas para que pudiera ponerse de pie y le dio un pedazo de papel para que pudiera limpiarse la sangre, Vic palidecía por momentos, me divirtió ver como la sangre lo incomodaba, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la sangre había dejado de ser un inconveniente para mí.

Bianca y yo estábamos alejadas unos tres metros de donde estaban Lucas y Vic, me acerque lentamente, insegura, pero Bianca se quedo justo donde estaba.

Yo no sabía que decir.

-¿Estás bien?-Bianca le preguntó al fin.

-Sí, no pasa nada.-Lucas ni siquiera la miró.-Te dije que esto ocurriría.

¿Ser odiado por la mayoría de los estudiantes?

-Lo importante es que estés bien.-Le dijo Bianca.

Bianca se alejo sin más, ¿lo estaba dejando definitivamente?

Vic y yo estábamos incómodos, y sin saber que decir, sintiendo lástima por Lucas y preocupación por Bianca.

_**

* * *

**_

Respuestas de Reviews:

_**Maca, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi historia, ojala me escribas tu opinión de este capítulo.**_

_**Jane000, ¿Subí el nuevo capítulo muy rápido? Jeje Ya ves, como no tengo clases dispongo de más tiempo para escribir, espero que me escribas que te pareció de este capítulo.**_

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, significa mucho para mí cuando me hacen saber sus opiniones.**

**Ojala me dejen reviews en este capítulo.**

**Espero que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad y que tengan un prospero Año Nuevo.**


	9. Alguien Más

****

Gracias por sus comentarios cada uno es muy importante para mí, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**

* * *

**

Alguien más

_El amor es la alegría de los buenos, la reflexión de los sabios y el asombro de los incrédulos._

Bella POV.

-¿Lucas podemos hablar?-Pregunté tratando de impregnarle formalidad a mis palabras.

Me miró especulativo pero creo que también quería hablar conmigo, después de todo no habíamos tenido una verdadera conversación desde que vi saltar a Erich del tejado. A pesar de lo que Bianca pensara, lo más que habíamos hecho era compartir un "Hola" al ir caminado por los pasillos.

-Vic, ¿podrías dejarme hablar con Bella en privado?

Vic se fue en silencio, siempre con su buena voluntad, mi admiración por él crecía cada día. Extraño.

Esperé a que Lucas se limpiara y se viera tan presentable como fuera posible, su uniforme estaba arrugado y manchado de sangre, así que después de sacudirse el polvo no hubo mucho que hacer.

-Creo que sería mejor tener esta conversación entro lugar.-Comentó.

-Sígueme.

Salimos de la escuela y nos dirigimos a una de las bancas más alejadas del castillo, a esta hora no había nadie a fuera ya que aun no finalizaban las clases del día.

-Muy bien, ¿podrías explicarme como se te ocurrió meterte con un… con Erich?- Tengo que acostumbrarme a evitar pronunciar la palabra "vampiro" mientas este en esta escuela.-Tú sabes también como yo, porque es obvio, que te mataría sin pensárselo dos veces y sin remordimientos.

-Puedo cuidarme solo. -¡Que orgulloso! Y testarudo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? Ilumíname por favor.

-Ya te lo dije, estoy entrenado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar entrenado? ¿Entrenado para qué? ¿Para conseguir que el mayor número de… "amigos de Erich" quieran hacerte picadillo?

-Bella, mi trabajo es proteger a las personas. -Me dijo con voz grave.

Lo mire sorprendida, creo que esperaba que estuviera bromeando o algo por el estilo.

-¿Tu trabajo?

-Se supone que no debería hablar de esto con nadie.-Suspiró.

-Creo que en vista de que ambos sabemos lo que pasa aquí, deberíamos permanecer unidos, apoyarnos mutuamente.

Me miro muy serio, nunca antes nadie me había observado de esa manera. Con tanta intensidad, en lo que debate interno se refería.

.

Edward POV.

Contemple la luna el resto de la noche…

¿Qué estará haciendo Bella en este momento?

Tal vez pueda ir a visitar Forks, "toparme" con Charlie y hablar con él averiguar cómo ha estado Bella…

No, no, maldita sea…

Podría regresar y buscar a Ángela para escuchar sus pensamientos y rogar que piense en Bella y me de cualquier clase de información, por más mínima que sea…

No, no _puedo_ ¿o debería decir no debo?

El desconocimiento de los acontecimientos en la vida de Bella me lleva más profundamente a la congoja.

Solo una noche, nadie tiene que saberlo… ¡no!, Alice lo verá si me decido… por otro lado siempre y cuando Bella no se entere no la afectara… no, no, no.

Voy a perder la cordura…

Desde que desperté a esta vida había escuchado voces en mi cabeza, pero esto es diferente, ahora mi propia voz se ha fragmentado, mis sentimientos y mis deseos contra mi sensatez y mis convicciones.

Estoy perdido.

Me apetece ampliamente hacerle caso a la voz que me dicta que regrese de rodillas ante Bella y suplique por su perdón, no importa cuanto tenga que rogar, soportar o esperar para conseguir que me perdone.

La otra voz me obliga a que haga lo correcto y permanezca firme con mi decisión… mi tormento… mi condena… mi agonía.

El sol apareció al cabo de unas horas como era de esperarse. Me pare y sacudí mi pantalón, Alice pegaría el grito en el cielo en cuanto me viera.

Corrí hasta la casa de los Denali, me detuve de golpe ante la gran y elegante puerta de madera, suspire antes de tocar la puerta principal de la casa, sabiendo que mi familia estaría del otro lado, me sentía un poco avergonzado, mi aspecto no era nada saludable, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había salido de cacería, pero sí sabía que mis ojos eran negros a causa de la sed, mi ropa estaba desgastada y llena de polvo, y no estaba precisamente radiante de felicidad, era imposible verme y no darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo, los demás no tenían que ser Jasper para adivinar lo que sucedía.

Presté atención a los pensamientos para prever a que me enfrentaría.

Eleazar, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle estaban en la sala.

_¿Que estará esperando?, _se preguntaba Eleazar_. Aun no entiendo que pasa._

_Edward, no tienes por qué avergonzarte somos tu familia y te apoyaremos. _Jasper tenía mucha paciencia conmigo, soportaba mis repentinos y drásticos cambios de humor que se volvieron costumbre desde que conocí a Bella.

_¡Edward, entra de una vez!, ¡Quiero hablar contigo! _Alice estaba gritándome mentalmente. ¿De qué querría hablarme?

_Hijo, ¿Por qué dudas? Te hemos extrañado tanto. _Esme estaba ansiosa. El sentimiento de culpa regresó a mí.

_Edward, tu madre quiere verte, nos has hecho falta. _Pude ver a través de los pensamientos de Carlisle el rostro de Esme, estaba muy afligida.

En las habitaciones de arriba de la residencia de los Denali se encontraban Tanya, Irina, Kate y Carmen.

_Me muero por escuchar sobre Bella de los labios del propio Edward. _Kate desbordaba curiosidad.

_Pobre Edward, ¿Cómo fue a enamorarse de una humana? Y peor aún decidir no convertirla… _Los pensamientos de Carmen tampoco ayudaban.

_¿Qué estará haciendo Laurent? ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente? _Irina parecía preocupada, ¿Laurent se había marchado?

En todo caso, eso no tenía que ver conmigo.

_¡Por fin! Edward está aquí, entiendo que este deprimido, mis hermanas me lo han repetido un centenar de veces, pero tal vez ahora se dé cuenta de que las cosas mejorarían si decidiera tener una vida conmigo, todo sería mucho más sencillo, más natural. _Tanya pensaba entusiasmada.

Oh no.

¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ese _insignificante_ detalle?

Vine corriendo hasta aquí para reencontrarme con mi familia.

Ahora tendría que lidiar con Tanya, y el afecto que yo no podía corresponder. Me consolaba un poco el saber que no era afecto sincero lo que ella sentía por mí, era su pura vanidad, le _convenía_ a ella que estuviéramos juntos, pero yo sabía que de "amigos" no podíamos pasar, siempre la vi como a una prima, aunque ella siempre había querido ser algo más.

Bueno, ya estoy aquí, no me puedo ir estando bajo el umbral de la puerta, no podría hacerle eso a Esme y a toda mi familia.

¿Cómo rechazare a Tanya otra vez, sin ofenderla nuevamente? No se me había ocurrido imaginar que eso sería lo primero que ella supondría. Que vendría por _ella_.

Hacerla sentir mal, me hace pensar en mí como menos de un caballero.

Suspire resignado y toque la puerta.

-Oh Edward, ya sabes que eres libre de entrar a nuestra casa cuando quieras.- Kate abrió la puerta sonriente, pareció ignorar mi aspecto descuidado.

-Gracias Kate, que bueno verte.

Entre a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala donde ya estaban todos reunidos, excepto Rosalie y Emmet.

Esme se levanto en cuanto me vio entrar y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Mamá ten cuidado, me lastimas.-Bromee, estaba algo apenado.

Aprecie más el hecho de que yo no necesitaba respirar, pero cuando mi cariñosa madre adoptiva me soltó, respire aliviado, si hubiera podido sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!-Mi hermana predilecta se acercó a mí más que molesta. -¿Cómo osas andar por ahí en esas fachas?

Dicho y hecho, no hay momento para estar mal arreglado en opinión de Alice.

Alice hizo un puchero que me saco una sonrisa.

-Perdona Alice, no pase por una boutique de camino aquí.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Hijo, nos alegra mucho verte.-Carlisle se veía aliviado.

Todos me saludaron y se fueron dispersando por la casa y sus alrededores. Alice me dio ropa para que me cambiara, después de eso conteste atentamente a todas las preguntas que Esme tenía para mí.

-Edward, Edward, Edward.-La voz algo chillona de Alice me llamaba desde la puerta trasera de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero hablar contigo, ahora, ¡ya!

-Tranquila Alice, ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Pero aquí no!

Alice estaba exasperada y daba pequeños brincos a mi alrededor, me tomo de la muñeca y salimos corriendo.

Nos detuvimos en medio del bosque albino, cubierto completamente de nieve.

Estaba nevando y teníamos un poco de nieve en el cabello.

-Edward.-Alice sonaba triste.-Ya sé que me prohibiste tener visiones sobre Bella, pero estoy muy "conectada" a ella, a veces no puedo evitarlo.

Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Bella está bien? –Me dolía decir su nombre en voz alta.

-Sí, eso creo, pero la vi, hace varios días, cenando con un muchacho en un restaurante muy elegante.

Mi rostro se descompuso, pero no me moleste en ocultarlo.

Alice me mostro su visión.

Bella estaba en un restaurante muy fino, sonreía ampliamente, podía escuchar su dulce risa, la luz de las velas realzaban su belleza. El muchacho que la acompañaba era de su edad, era rubio y la hacía sonrojar con facilidad.

Los celos se apoderaron de mí, endureciendo mi expresión, apreté la mandíbula.

Bella me había olvidado, ya estaba con alguien más, yo no tenía ningún derecho a reprochárselo, pero esperaba… no se que esperaba, pero esto…

Sentí como mi corazón se encogió, solté un jadeo antes de darme cuenta de que lo hacía, podía ver, a través de Alice mi propio rostro impregnado de dolor.

De haber podido derramar lágrimas estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho.

¿Podía un frío y muerto corazón romperse en mil pedazos?

¿Cuántas veces podía morir una persona?

Bella, _mi_ Bella… se había enamorado de alguien más.

.

Bianca POV.

Una tristeza terrible se apodero de mi cuerpo, apreté los ojos para contener mis lágrimas.

Probablemente hubiera regresado al cuarto de Bella pero me percate que no iba caminando a mi lado como yo supuse que haría.

Me voltee ligeramente para verla hablando con Lucas.

No pude soportarlo.

Salí corriendo, no sabía dónde ir, pero cuando me di cuenta había llegado a la biblioteca.

La puerta se abrió y Balthazar hecho un cómico vistazo al pasillo.

-¿Hay moros en la costa?

-La pelea ya terminó.

-¿Quién gano la batalla campal entre Lucas y Erich?

-Erich.

-Lástima.

-Creí que Lucas no le caía bien a casi nadie.

-Se mete en muchos líos, pero Erich tiene más seguidores de los que necesita. Supongo que siento debilidad por el más débil.

Suspiré.

-Hay mucha tensión estando en esta escuela…

-Creo que necesitas divertirte y, Bianca, hay algo que he querido preguntarte.-No me dio ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando Balthazar tomo mi mano. -¿Irías conmigo al Baile de Otoño?

-Claro.-Tartamudee.

-Ya verás que no la pasaremos muy bien.

No pude más que sonreír, Balthazar me dedicó una enorme sonrisa en respuesta. Había tanta ternura en sus ojos cafés que me sentí mal por desear que el que me invitara al gran baile fuera Lucas.

No lo podía creer, Balthazar era el más guapo de la escuela, podía haber invitado a quién quisiera. Nunca puse atención a los comentarios de Patrice, según yo, Balthazar solo me veía como una amiga, aunque ocasionalmente tonteara conmigo.

Me despedí de Balthazar y salí de la biblioteca es estado zombie, tratando de digerir los sucesos recientes.

Fui al salón para mi próxima clase, con mi cabeza todavía dando vueltas.

.

Bella POV.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? -Lucas pregunto más para sí mismo que para mí, contesté de todas formas.

-En primer lugar porque nadie en el mundo miente tan mal como yo, en segundo porque tú quieres saber lo que yo sé y viceversa y en tercero me parece que ambos queremos, _necesitamos_ un amigo, alguien con quien hablar.

Lucas sonrió amargamente, negó con la cabeza y parecía divertido por alguna razón que solo él conocía.

Pero no digo "divertido" de una manera agradable, más bien era humor negro lo que lo hacía sonreír.

-No tengo la más remota idea de cómo te enteraste de todo esto, un golpe de mala suerte supongo, pero no tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo.

_Mala suerte_, puede que fuera eso… o el destino.

Ya no estaba segura, solía culpar a mi mala suerte por todo, pero cada camino que tomo me lleva a lo mismo, cada decisión aunque sea para intentar alejarme me conduce a toparme con más vampiros.

Tal vez estaba predestinada a esta vida, puede que esta sea mi mundo.

Después de todo no puedo controlar los problemas que llegan hasta mí, pero yo decido como reaccionar ante ellos, ya no quería sentirme indefensa, no quería tener que esconderme más.

-¿Qué decidiste?- Le pregunté ansiosa.

Me sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Para qué exactamente estas "entrenado"? -No pude evitar decir _entrenado_ con cierta incredulidad.

-Para matar vampiros.

Lo mire fijamente sopesando sus palabras.

-¿Cómo?

-Con estacas, ballestas, agua bendita.

Lo mire con escepticismo.

-Los vampiros no son tan indestructibles como crees.

-Creí que solo un vampiro podía matar a otro descuartizándolo y quemándolo.

-Es preferible reducirlos a pedazos, como sea, pero quemarlos siempre funciona.

-¿Y de verdad funcionan las estacas y todo eso?

Dije divertida, se me escapó una risita.

-No, solo las que están hechas específicamente por… mí.

Me estaba ocultando algo, era obvio, pero no quería presionarlo ahora que me estaba dando algunas respuestas.

-¿Por qué _tú_ matas vampiros?

-Me entrenaron desde que era niño.

-¿Quiénes?

-Te propongo algo, solo diremos lo que tiene que ver con nosotros, sin meter a otras personas.

-Así todo será más complicado.-Pero me convenía, entre menos habláramos de los Cullen mejor para mí.- Pero no podría estar más de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿en qué consiste ese entrenamiento?

-Tener buena condición física, por supuesto, pensar rápido y no dudar en clavar una estaca en el corazón de un vampiro. -Sonaba muy confiado.

-¿Alguna vez has matado un vampiro?

-Sí. –La seriedad volvió.

No cabía en la sorpresa, ¡¿Cómo era posible que un muchacho, _humano_, fuera capaz de matar a un vampiro? No podía imaginar ni que lograra escapar después de que un vampiro hubiera decidido convertirlo en la cena.

Lucas esperó a que se me pasara la impresión.

-Momento para que yo consiga mis propias respuestas.-Afirmó con determinación, solo lo mire, aun conmocionada. -¿Cómo te enteraste de la existencia de vampiros?

-Este… yo… bueno…-Me agarró con la guardia baja.-Investigue y… lo supe.

-¿Podrías darme más información?- Me presionó, un poco frustrado.

-En… el pueblo donde solía vivir, residía… un vampiro, en ese momento no lo supe. Es que… yo estaba en un estacionamiento cubierto de hielo y un conductor en una camioneta no pudo controlarla, venía hacia mí, hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por ese vampiro que… me salvo… se interpuso entre la camioneta y yo, la detuvo con las manos. El vampiro… estaba al otro lado del estacionamiento, que por cierto estaba repleto de estudiantes, yo no entendía como había llegado hasta donde yo me encontraba en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Un vampiro salvo tu vida? –Lucas no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Sí. –Aparte la vista.

_No, no por favor, no otra vez, ahora no, por favor… por favor._

El agujero en mi pecho pareció expandirse aun más, si es que era posible, me rodee con los brazos para sofocarlo, y evitar sollozar, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Por suerte le daba la espalda a Lucas y no podía ver mi rostro, mordí mi labio inferior tenía que guardar dentro de mí el grito de dolor que por poco se me escapa.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

No contesté, si abría la boca, gritaría por el dolor, por pura suerte no me estaba convulsionando en el suelo.

-¿Bella?

Lucas puso su mano sobre mi hombro, di un respingo, pero… me sentía mejor. El dolor se hizo… tolerable.

Me gire para poder verlo, me solté el abdomen pero aferre mis manos a la banca.

-Ya estoy mejor.

Lucas sostuvo mi mirada, por mucho tiempo, al menos esa fue mi impresión, estaba muy solemne.

-¿Podemos continuar? –Para ser honesta, Lucas me impresionó con su amabilidad, ya aún más por qué me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero cuando eso ocurrió baje la vista.

-Sí. –Contesté tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Puse más atención en… él, no comía, era excepcionalmente apuesto, pero había algo que hacía que los demás se alejaran de él, como si _sintieran_ que era peligroso aunque no lo supieran. Hablé con él… y busque en internet, escuche leyendas… finalmente di con la respuesta y él me lo confirmo.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-Algo así, no lo negó… estaba sobreentendido al principio, evitábamos decir la palabra. Pero con el tiempo, al charlar, bueno… salió a colación el término, claro.

Lucas tenía el seño fruncido, como si estuviera intentando descifrar lo que dice una persona que habla en otro idioma o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué más?

Lo mire sin comprender.

-Él nunca… ¿te hizo daño?, ¿se alimentó de ti?, ¿intentó asesinarte?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Grite escandalizada y me pare de golpe, ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir eso? Edward nunca me lastimaría, se fue para "protegerme", el me había salvado de James…

Edward se preocupaba por mi bienestar… él… sentía una sed indescriptible por mi sangre, había querido matarme por esa razón, una vez… bueno… en realidad…

Caí en la cuenta de que las preguntas de Lucas y la perplejidad en su rostro tenían un motivo tan obvio que no sabía cómo no me había dado cuenta.

Los vampiros se alimentan de humanos, no nos ven más que como comida… los Cullen bebían sangre de animales, pero eso era inusual, aunque también los vampiros de la escuela, _creo_.

-¿Bella? –Lucas esperaba que me explicara.

Suspire tratando de hallar las palabras. Me senté otra vez.

-No, el nunca… intento matarme.- Elegí cada palabra con cuidado, después de todo, me había lastimado, aunque en otro sentido y había probado mi sangre, aunque eso no fue su culpa. –Su dieta era a base de animales.

-He oído que algunos vampiros hacen eso, pero honestamente nunca lo he creído.

-Pues créelo.

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pero el tiempo había pasado y las clases de hoy habían concluido.

¡Oh, rayos!

Habíamos utilizado la palabra "vampiro" repetidas veces… ¿Y si nos escucharon?

Mi rostro se crispó a causa del pánico. Lucas lo notó al instante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Puede que nos hayan escuchado… y utilizamos la palabra… clave.

Lucas se rió sonoramente, le puse mala cara.

¿De qué serían capaces los profesores en Medianoche?

-Nadie nos ha escuchado.-Me aseguró.-También me doy cuenta cuando uno de _ellos _está cerca, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Pero ellos escuchan…

-A grandes distancias, lo sé, pero _siento_ el peligro, de hecho cualquier humano lo hace, es sólo algo que se tiene que desarrollar, así que yo sé que no han estado lo suficientemente _cerca _para oírnos.

Deje salir el aire que había contenido por los nervios.

Después de los temas delicados que habíamos abordado me percate de que estábamos sentados uno muy cerca del otro, inclinados en dirección del otro para escuchar mejor, ya que habíamos estado hablando en susurros, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo.

Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí hubiera interpretado las cosas de un modo muy distante a la realidad. Y las clases habían finalizado, por lo tanto, ya se encontraban algunos estudiantes paseando por ahí.

-Bella.

-¿Sí?

-Lo que dijiste al principio… ¿era cierto? - ¿Tímido? Lucas se veía nervioso y mucho.

-Lo que dije… ah, claro.-Me reí suavemente, dándome cuenta a que se refería.- Nada me haría más feliz.-Sonreí ampliamente.-Sí, somos amigos.

Lucas me sonrió en respuesta.

.

Edward POV.

-¿Por qué me mostraste eso? – Mi voz era dura, a pesar de saber que Alice no tenía la culpa, pero la ira combinada con el dolor luchaban por salir de mi cuerpo.

-No iba a poder evitar pensar en eso, lo lamento.

-Vete, déjame.- Le dije bruscamente, no fue mi intención pero… no era capaz de controlarme.

-¡Edward, no puedes irte de nuevo! – Contestó alarmada.

-No lo hare… solo quiero estar solo… necesito tiempo para pensar.

-¿Volverás pronto?

-Únicamente tomara unas cuantas horas, Alice, nada de qué preocuparse.

-De acuerdo. Perdóname.

-No es tu culpa.

Alice dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. _Estaré pendiente de ti Edward, no nos dejes._

Decidí acostarme sobre la nieve, se suponía que mi propósito era contemplar el cielo, pero se interponía la visión de unos preciosos ojos color chocolate.

No estaba mejorando, sabía que no podía olvidarla, para los humanos todo es bastante sencillo, ellos pueden _cambiar_.

Durante los más de cien años en los que había transitado por el planeta y más aún con mi capacidad para escuchar los pensamientos ajenos, tenía ciertas cosas en claro.

A los humanos les agradan físicamente muchos durante su vida, simple atracción, los vampiros tienen parejas para este tipo de urgencias pero ese jamás fue mi caso.

Al llegar a cierta edad los humanos se involucran sentimentalmente, pero la profundidad del sentimiento varia, no es forzosamente reciproco y por lo general ese cariño, por así decirlo, termina desapareciendo.

Además, los humanos se enamoran con suma facilidad y en el afortunado caso de ser correspondidos, que esa clase de amor dure requiere de mucho trabajo, ya que los humanos _cambian_, he ahí la clave, si las cualidades de una persona desaparecen el otro pierde interés.

Los humanos son volubles, si cambian de opinión, de gustos, de intereses, de metas, ¿cómo esperar que el otro no sienta alguna clase de decepción?

El amor verdadero entre humanos, es una cosa bastante extraña, difícil de encontrar y sin embargo perfectamente factible.

Alrededor de 1940 conocí una pareja, la mujer de nombre Berenice era hija del hombre más rico de aquel pueblo, prácticamente su propietario, un nómada estaba de paso, las mujeres del lugar se sintieron excesivamente atraídas por el extraño, lo asediaban mañana y tarde, sentía un poco de lástima por aquel viajero que llevaba por nombre Andrew.

En esa ocasión estaba acompañando a Carlisle, mi padre tenía unos asuntos que atender y había quedado de encontrarse con algún humano al que yo no preste atención.

Al estar esperando a Carlisle fui uno de los testigos de aquella escena, Andrew rodeado por al menos cinco jóvenes y las demás no despegaban sus ojos de él, fue uno de esos momentos donde desearía a toda costa no escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, pero en fin, el señor Miller llevaba de la mano a su hija, Berenice, al verla Andrew quedo pasmado por la _belleza_ de la chica, me preocupó un poco la salud de Andrew, su corazón latía estrepitosamente, siguió a la joven con la mirada hasta que ella salió del lugar.

El mundo alrededor desapareció del panorama de Andrew, solo la veía a ella, lo sé porque escuche cada uno de sus pensamientos, me los estaba _gritando_, me sorprendí bastante al ser testigo de aquella intensidad.

A pesar del desborde de emociones tanto de pensamientos de Andrew, Berenice no reparó en él, no lo vio… literalmente. La joven había nacido sin el sentido de la vista.

Recuerdo con absoluta claridad que Carlisle llego a mi lado y me miró frunciendo el seño.

-Edward, ¿Qué pasa?

Siguió la dirección de mi mirada y vio a Andrew con cara de decepción creo que su autoestima estaba en el suelo en esos momentos, se sintió ignorado por Berenice.

-No lo entiendo, él ni siquiera ha hablado con la chica, ese sentimiento de rechazo es indudablemente infundado.

-Hijo, la ligera esperanza que Andrew tuviera de conseguir la atención de Berenice, y con algo de suerte lograr robarle una sonrisa es comprensible.

-No es momento de darse por vencido. Ni siquiera ha comenzado.

-Concuerdo contigo, si quiere conseguir el afecto de la joven tiene que ganárselo.

-Debe luchar por su cariño.

Recordando aquello me sentí un poco mal, en ese entonces, yo poseía la certeza de que si alguna vez aparecía ante mí la mujer indicada, sabría qué hacer, como comportarme, que decir, como ganarme su amor.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Andrew, efectivamente, no se rindió ahí, pero se enteró que el padre de Berenice había dado su consentimiento para que ella se casara con un muchacho a quien solo le interesaba la fortuna de la chica.

Durante años no supe qué pasó con ellos, mi familia y yo nos mudamos unos días después.

Transcurrieron décadas, a decir verdad, que por ni un segundo había pensado en ellos, hasta que en 1963 _escuche_ una "voz" familiar, no podía precisar de quien, pero estaba seguro que la conocía, era la voz de una mujer.

Seguí esa voz hasta llegar a un cementerio, había una mujer llorando, el nombre grabado en la lapida era Andrew White.

-¿Señora White?

-¿Quién me llama? –Sin duda era Berenice.

-Mi nombre es Anthony, soy un conocido del señor White. Pero hace años que no nos vemos, la última vez que supe de él aún no había contraído matrimonio.

Sonrió, paró de llorar como si le hubiera ofrecido un consuelo con mi comentario.

-Nos escapamos.- Su sonrisa se ensancho.- Yo estaba comprometida con otro, mi padre lo había dispuesto así, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. La única solución que encontré fue fugarme con el hombre que logró enamorar a esta pobre ciega.

Los recuerdos de Berenice fluyeron dentro de mi cabeza.

_-Señorita permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Andrew White y estoy encantado de conocerla._

_-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Berenice Miller._

Después de todo, Andrew si había logrado deslumbrar a Berenice en el primer encuentro, o al menos, en el primer encuentro que contó para ella.

Berenice se sorprendió bastante, por el hecho de que Andrew siempre la trato con respeto y se dirigía a ella, en ese entonces todos los conocidos de Berenice se dirigían exclusivamente a su padre como si ella fuera incapaz de escucharlos, de percatarse de que la compadecían, la hacían sentir desdichada y renegada.

_-Berenice, ven conmigo, por favor, sé que por ahora no puedo ofrecerte una vida cómoda, ni siquiera un techo ni comida para cada día, pero siempre cuidare de ti, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, cuanto deba trabajar y te amare cada día hasta mi último aliento._

Andrew cumplió con su promesa, se fugaron, pero pronto encontraron donde vivir, la cuido celosamente y se amaron como locos hasta el día en que murió.

-¿Qué sucedió con Andrew?

-Enfermó. Mi esposo no quería irse, no quería dejarme.- _Me arrebataron a Andrew, él prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado._ El humor de Berenice cambió otra vez, habló bruscamente. Estaba enojada con la "muerte" como si fuera una persona que por puro gusto se llevó a su esposo. Se dio cuenta que el tono de su voz no me había pasado desapercibido. -Dispénseme por favor.

-No se preocupe.

-Es usted muy amable.

-¿Hace cuanto que murió?

-Ocho meses.

-Lo lamento.

Era verdad, en décadas, nunca había sentido pena por la pérdida de una vida humana hasta ese día. Fue como haber perdido a un amigo.

Permanecí junto a la señora White, que para fortuna mía era incapaz de reconocerme, me contó sobre su esposo y llenó mi cabeza con sus recuerdos.

Tres meses después de aquel singular encuentro, Carlisle la atendió, había enfermado gravemente, mi padre hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance pero Berenice murió.

Ésa regla es mas cierta de lo que los humanos mismos creen, casi nunca duran más de un año después de la partida de su enamorado.

Una pequeña diferencia a los de mi clase, nosotros nos concentramos en vengar su muerte cueste lo que cueste, pero luego, sobrevivir no es una opción, al menos los humanos tienen la posibilidad, aunque diminuta de enamorarse de alguien más, bueno… casi todos.

.

Mis ojos viajaron de vuelta al firmamento en lugar de analizar el pasado. Las estrellas creaban majestuosas y remolinadas formas contra el negro universo, una vista maravillosa. Exquisitamente hermosa. O por lo menos, debió serlo. Lo hubiera sido, si yo hubiera logrado verlo.

Como de todos modos iba a seguir imaginando a Bella con ese humano, y ya me había considerado las variadas maneras de descuartizarlo… no dañaría a Bella de ese modo, pero era inevitable ponerme a pensar, así que intenté concentrarme, _erróneamente_, en los pensamientos que se aproximaban.

El sonido del movimiento era sólo un débil susurro contra la nieve. Tanya se detuvo a unos 50 metros de distancia, ya me había visto.

No me sorprendió que Tanya me hubiera seguido hasta aquí. Sabía que ella había estado reflexionando esta futura conversación, aguardando hasta que estuviera segura de lo que quería decir exactamente.

La piel de Tanya era plateada a la luz de las estrellas, y sus rizos rubios y largos se veían casi rosados con su color fresa.

Sus ojos color ámbar brillaron mientras me espiaba, y sus labios se estrecharon lentamente en una sonrisa.

Se agachó grácilmente, cogió un puño de nieve y me lo lanzó directo a la cara. Suspire, permanecí inmóvil, ni siquiera trate remover los restos de hielo de mi rostro.

Apareció velozmente a mi lado.

- Disculpa - murmuró. - Era una broma.- Sin darle rodeos, acercó la palma de su mano a mi rostro y lenta e intencionadamente retiró la nieve de mis mejillas.

- Lo sé. Fue divertido.

- Irina y Kate dicen que debo dejarte solo. Ellas piensan que te molesto.

- Para nada, - le aseguré. - Al contrario, soy yo quien está siendo grosero, abominablemente grosero. Lo lamento mucho.

- Cuando apareciste aquí - Tanya dijo lentamente. - Pensé que...

Yo sabía lo que había pensado. Y debí haber adivinado que ella se sentiría de esa manera. Pero no estaba en mi mejor momento para pensar analíticamente.

- Pensaste que había cambiado de idea.

- Sí. - Frunció el ceño.

- Me siento horrible por destruir tus expectativas, Tanya. No era mi intención. No estaba pensando.

- Y supongo que no me dirás por qué.

Me incorporé y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, en defensa. Y en segundo paso de estar sentada a mi lado a estar frente a mí.

-Creo que ya lo sabes. Todos los saben.- Me lamente.

-Por _ella_… ¿no?

No pude más que asentir con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendo.-Admitió.- Ya habías venido aquí, meses atrás, lo que me da a entender que en esa ocasión de alejaste del lado de Carlisle por… Bella, no sé cómo encaja todo esto, ya que cierta persona.-Me miró con intención.-No ha querido contarme los detalles.

-Tanya… como ya sabes, Bella es humana y planeo que siga siendo de ese modo.

-Eres un hombre inteligente, Edward.- Me aseguró su tono pretendía ser atractivo.-Seguramente ella ha de estar viéndose con alguien más a estas alturas.

Mi rostro se crispó de dolor, la imagen de Bella regalándole una de sus preciosas sonrisas a ese chico no había salido de mi cabeza.

-Edward, debes considerar la posibilidad de que yo… sea la mujer para ti.

-Tanya…

-Has estado solo demasiado tiempo.-Acarició mi mejilla izquierda con su mano.

-Tanya…

Su mirada penetro en mis ojos, coloco su otra mano en mi mejilla derecha, se acerco suavemente, estábamos a tres centímetros de distancia.

-Te quiero.-Susurró seductoramente y se acercó lentamente a mí.

-Tanya… yo…

"Un adelanto" del próximo capítulo, jaja

_-Gracias al cielo que apareciste._

_-Creo que lo estabas haciéndolo bastante bien tú solo._

_-Tengo que admitir…_

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Tome un fragmento de Medianoche de Claudia Gray y otro de Sol de Medianoche de Stephenie Meyer, son sus personajes respectivamente.**

**Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, trabaje mucho en él.**

**Una aclaración, a pesar de que Edward y Bella estén, por ahora, separados mi intención siempre ha sido y siempre será que se vuelvan a encontrar, pero para esta loca historia "necesito" que ambos aprendan ciertas cosas y tengan experiencias alternas.**

**Los que han leído Luna Nueva saben que Edward faltó durante más tiempo, del que no solo a mí resultó excesivo, por esa razón me he esforzado por escribir un Edward pov más o menos aceptable.**

**¡Aún me falta mucho por escribir! =)**

**¡Dejen review por favor! Quisiera saber que opinan.**

¿Qué puedo mejorar? ¿Cuáles son los puntos flojos de la historia? ¿Qué cosas les parecen que sobran o faltan?

**¡Espero que estén disfrutando de las fiestas!**


	10. El Baile

**Comienza el año y ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo jeje.**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos quienes me dejan Reviews. Me resulta imposible expresar con palabras lo mucho que me anima leer cada uno de ellos, me inspiran para continuar escribiendo.**

**Los reviews de los usuarios no registrados los responderé abajo. =)**

**Y a los usuarios registrados ya saben que siempre respondo sus reviews.**

**

* * *

**

El Baile

_El más pequeño de tus besos es mi más grande inspiración._

Edward POV.

-Te quiero.-Susurró seductoramente y se acercó lentamente a mí.

-Tanya… yo…

Durante nuestra conversación me sentía como en un trance, no era plenamente consciente de mí, de mi cuerpo ni de mis palabras.

En el último segundo parpadeé un par de veces, coloque mis manos en sus muñecas y aparte sus manos de mi rostro, con más brusquedad de la requerida.

Me incline hacia atrás ligeramente, negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie.

Estaba indignado, más conmigo que con ella, lo cual produjo que mis ojos adquirieran un color aterradoramente oscuro.

-Tanya.- Le espete fieramente.- No quiero tener que pasar por esto, _otra vez_. Y quiero que sepas que espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, nunca te he dado razones para creer que estaba interesado en ti.

Tanya me observaba perpleja, no respiraba, no parpadeaba, no hacía nada más que verme con el desconcierto dibujado en su cara,

Se recobró al cabo de unos instantes y endureció su expresión. En sus ojos asomaban llamaradas de ira. Se puso de pie sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, era una especie de competencia para averiguar quien acumulaba mas rabia en su mirada.

-Bien, tú te lo pierdes.-Me aseguró fríamente, me dio la espalda sin más y salió corriendo.

En su mente pude escuchar toda clase de ofensas dirigidas a mí.

-Ya puedes salir.- Logre modular mi voz a un tono más afable.

No había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado, por ningún vampiro, excepto yo, por una vez fue una suerte la habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos ajenos.

-Me temía que no llegaría a tiempo.

-Fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que hacía antes de que fuera tarde.- No pude ocultar cierto orgullo en mi voz.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

-Gracias al cielo que apareciste.- Esperaba que escuchara todo el agradecimiento.

-Creo que lo estabas haciendo bastante bien tú solo.

-Tengo que admitir, que por un segundo… estuve tan cerca.-Me avergonzaba de mí.

Corrió hacia mí y estrecho entre sus brazos, correspondí a su abrazo y permanecimos unos minutos así.

Finalmente nos separamos y ella dejó escapar una risita tonta.

-Esto es extraño.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba en problemas?

-Alice tuvo una visión, apenas me lo dijo salí disparada hasta aquí.

-Gracias.

-Edward, yo te metí en este problema, lo lamento. -¿Estaba admitiendo que se había equivocado? ¡No lo creí posible ni en cien años!

-No es así, fue mi error.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un caballero?

Le sonreí tímidamente.

-Edward, yo también… me preocupo por ti.

No podía ni imaginar el trabajo que le debió haber costado reconocerlo. Yo ya lo sabía, lo había _escuchado_, pero jamás habría esperado que me lo dijera.

-Lo sé.- Sonreí ampliamente.- significa mucho.

Ambos estábamos visiblemente incómodos, escuche en sus pensamientos que buscaba desesperadamente algún tema con el cual tener una conversación insustancial. Hasta que finalmente decidió que decir.

-Por un minuto creí que ella te mataría.-Bromeó.

-También yo.- Decidí seguirle la corriente, sería lo mejor.

-¿Cómo lograste que una mujer pasara de lanzarse sobre ti a… lanzarse sobre ti, pero para matarte?-Me preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ambos estallamos a carcajadas. Cuando las risas cesaron, habló seriamente.

-Sabes que te ayudare… siempre, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

De vuelta a la incomodidad.

Le sonreí cálidamente y le ofrecí mi brazo, una tímida sonrisa cruzó su plateada tez y aceptó.

Caminábamos a paso humano, viendo respectivamente yo a la izquierda y ella a la derecha, sin saber que decir. Seguía nevando ligeramente y la noche aún era joven, aunque no era cómo si el tiempo importara.

_Nunca hemos hablado sobre… bueno casi nada, a decir verdad… eso es culpa mía, yo se que te sentirás mejor hablando con Carlisle, Alice o cualquiera de nuestra familia excepto conmigo, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar, te escucharé, eres mi hermano y quiero que seas feliz._

Nos volteamos a ver y me miró con fingido enfado.

-Si alguna vez le dices a alguien lo que acabas de escuchar, preferirás la ira de Tanya a enfrentarte a la mía. –Me amenazó juguetonamente, pero ya sabía que era verdad.

-No hay nada que contar, no me has _dicho_ nada.

-Me parece que nunca te he dado el crédito suficiente.

-¿A caso todos en la familia se confabularon para hacerme "sonrojar"? Primero Esme y ahora tú.

Rió nuevamente.

-Es la verdad, conoces los más oscuros, vergonzosos, egoístas y bizarros pensamientos de quienes te rodean, sin proponértelo y aun así no sacas ventaja.

-No es verdad.

-Ayudar a tu familia no es nada malo.

Hice una mueca.

_Ya sé que no podre convencerte, eres muy testarudo hermano._

-Un rasgo de familia supongo.

Reímos por un momento.

_-Edward, ¿regresaras con Bella? -_Me pregunto mentalmente, siendo consciente de que no necesitaba hablar.

-No, no lo creo.

_-Ella tiene todo lo que yo desearía pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?_

-¿Qué es mi felicidad comparada con la suya?

_-¿Y vas a estar sufriendo por toda la eternidad?_

-Vale la pena.

Suspiró sin saber que decir… o que pensar.

Paseamos por el bosque en silencio, ella se concentró en dirigir sus pensamientos al helado e imponente paisaje que nos rodeaba.

-Cambiando de tema.- Me dijo más animada.- Si Tanya intenta meterse contigo, _otra vez_, házmelo saber.- Dejo salir un "feroz" gruñido. ¡Era increíble verla tan risueña!

-¿De cuándo acá tan protectora conmigo? –Me carcajeé.

-Es mi responsabilidad cuidarte.-Me contesto con suficiencia.- Después de todo, ¿Qué harías tú sin mí?

Coloque mi maño en mi barbilla como si estuviera analizando las posibilidades. Me pegó en el brazo juguetonamente.

-Ya casi amanece, deberíamos regresar.-Le sugerí.

-Por una vez, tienes razón, tienes a Esme tan preocupada, su _hijito_.- Pellizco mi mejilla, como si yo fuera un bebé.-No puede estar fuera mucho tiempo.-Se soltó a reír.

-Gracias.-Le dije sarcásticamente. -¿Ahora todos van a estar cuidándome?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? –Volvió a reír suavemente.

Vio el malestar en mi rostro, odiaba que toda la familia, cuidara de mí como si fuera a hacer una estupidez es cualquier momento, como si no pudiera defenderme o algo así. Como si fuera a sucumbir…

-Es lo que hacen las familias, Edward, al menos la nuestra.-Me dijo.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, resignándome.

-Es enserio Edward.-Su rostro se volvió sombrío.-Que Tanya intente pasarse de lista conmigo.-La retó.

-¿Es que ella te molesta tanto?

-Sí, a toda nuestra familia, cuando se pone en ese plan, ¿a ti no? –Arqueo una ceja.

-Me incómoda… pero rechazarla…

-Ya sé que interfiere con tu necesidad de ser un caballero, por eso, la tendré vigilada, tú eres _mi_ hermano.-Afirmó posesivamente.

No pude más que mirarla sorprendido.

Se carcajeo con suficiencia.

_Te quiero._

Me quede atónito con eso, una cosa era que me lo dijeran Esme o Alice pero _ella._

_Si le dices a alguien, quien sea, lo que escuchaste, no vivirás para contarlo. _Me amenazó seriamente.

No apartaba su mirada de la mía yo seguía perplejo, su expresión se relajo y me abrazo, no sé como hice porque mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero cuando me di cuenta mis brazos estaban alrededor de ella.

_Eres mi hermanito, Edward. _Su "voz" sonaba como una niña de siete años le hablaría a su hermanito recién nacido.

Me soltó y caminamos uno al lado de otro, estábamos a cien metros de la casa. No dijimos nada más, el desconcierto aun no abandonaba mi cuerpo.

Subimos las escaleras de la estrada de la casa, ella iba delante de mí, su rubio cabello se balanceaba de un lado para otro.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y Emmet salió.

-¿Dónde habían estado?

-Es típico de Edward, tuve que ir a buscarlo para asegurarme de que no se hiciera daño. -Rosalie "sonaba" molesta.

Entró a la casa sin decirme nada más, Emmet me bloqueo la entrada.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasó?- Todavía no se lo terminaba de creer.

-Me encontré con Rosalie en el bosque, me dio un sermón. –Me encogí de hombros.

Entre a la casa con Emmet pisándome los talones.

-¿Es que nunca dejaran de discutir? –Me preguntó Jasper.

-No.-Contestó Alice con una risita.-Si encierras a Rosalie y a Edward en una habitación de la cual no puedan salir, se mataran entre ellos.

Todos estaban en la sala y estallaron a carcajadas.

-Sin mencionar que primero intentaran derrumbar la pared. –Aseguró Carmen, sin parar de reír.

-Sería un acto suicida hacerme enojar.- Afirmó Rosalie muy solemne pero no me miraba a mí, sino a Tanya.

_No le digas nada a nadie._ Pensó Rosalie observándome.

Negué con la cabeza, solo ella se dio cuenta.

.

Alice POV.

Han pasado días y hasta ahora, parecía que todo se había estabilizado. Carlisle y Esme no caben en la dicha de tener a su hijo con ellos, Emmet está mucho más animado, Rosalie extrañamente está de excelente humor y se comporta… protectora con Edward, él se nota tan espantando como nosotros ante la inusual actitud de Rosalie, todo sería "perfecto" si no fuera porque Jasper sabe cómo se está sintiendo Edward en realidad.

Estábamos Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Kate y yo en el comedor, extraño lo sé, ya que solo estaba ahí de adorno, pero éramos demasiados vampiros, con mucho tiempo libre, y no podíamos encerrarnos en la biblioteca todo el día.

Nos habíamos sentado en la amplia mesa, excepto Rosalie que estaba de pie frente a un ventanal apreciando el panorama.

-Edward, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? –Preguntó Jasper.

El aludido lo miró enfadado.

-¿Es por la visión que te mostró Alice el otro día? –Kate también lo noto. Él hiperactivo de mi hermano era difícil de ignorar.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Le pregunte a Kate.

-¿Qué sería tan importante que no nos lo pudieras decir a todos? –Me cuestionó sarcásticamente.

-Sí, es por eso.-Edward intervino con voz dura.

-¿Qué viste Alice? –Kate se dirigió a mí, estaba empeñada por saber.

-A Bella en una cita.-Espetó Edward, sin darme oportunidad de contestar.

Jasper lo miró confundido.

-Decir que siento rabia proviniendo de ti es poco.

En ese momento Rosalie se materializo sentada en una silla junto a Edward.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto? –Jasper le preguntó a nuestro hermano.

Si no lo hubiera _visto_, hubiera apostado porque Edward se abalanzaría sobre Jasper.

-Quiero decir.-Prosiguió Jasper-Yo sé lo que sientes por ella, sabes que es así, pero solo fue una cita, puede que no signifique nada.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Estaban en un restaurante muy elegante, Bella no aceptaría ir a un lugar así fácilmente, al menos _yo_ nunca pude convencerla.

Conocía a Edward como la palma de mi mano, y sé que es incapaz de manejar la posibilidad de que Bella prefiera a alguien más, a pesar de lo que él diga.

-En cualquier caso, es una cita, solo eso, no significa que sean novios, ni nada parecido, mucho menos que ella esté enamorada.-Nos aseguró Kate.

Jasper asintió.

-Edward, yo he _sentido _las emociones de abundantes humanos por décadas, y tú has escuchado sus pensamientos, sabes que ellos tienen muchas otras motivaciones para conseguir pareja, el amor rara vez es el factor principal.

-Yo opino lo mismo, ¿Cuántas parejas tienen los humanos antes de encontrar al indicado? –Comentó Kate.

-Y a diferencia de otros humanos, Bella ya encontró a quien la hace feliz.-Confirmó Jasper mirando a Edward, quien paso el comentario por alto.-Así que no nos resta más que suponer que Bella busca… distraerse.

-Aparte, estamos dando por hecho que era una cita, ¿Qué tal si solo son amigos? -Dije justo lo que quería pensar. Después de todo solo vi a Bella cenando con un muchacho, estaban pasándosela bien, pero eso es todo.

-Bella no es del tipo de las que salen con un muchacho diferente cada semana, no aceptaría salir con alguien si no le importara.-Edward lo garantizó con voz triste.

-Lo que da más validez a mi teoría de que solo son amigos.-Contraataqué.

Rosalie recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, eso nos puso tensos a todos, pero daba la impresión de que Rosalie pretendía reconfortar a Edward.

-¿Qué piensas tú, Rosalie? –Ahora sí, no entendía nada, ¿Edward le acababa de pedir su opinión a Rosalie?

-Yo no… no me gusta hablar de esto.-Contestó por fin, pero cuando Rosalie puso más atención a las pupilas suplicantes y desoladas de Edward, no le quedó más que buscar que decir.-Edward, no hay que ser Sherlock Holmes, para darse cuenta de que Bella te ama.

-Eso era antes.-Susurró él.

-Edward, yo no tengo que decirte lo que ya sabes, para ti siempre será Bella, solo Bella, eso nunca cambiará, ¿Cómo sabes que para ella no será igual respecto a ti?

-Estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por ti. -Jasper reflexionó.

Edward puso sus codos sobre la mesa, y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Ninguno dijo nada más.

.

Más tarde ese día Rosalie, Emmet y Edward salieron a cazar.

Decidí visitar a Carlisle en la biblioteca, al llegar lo vi sentado frente a uno de los tres escritorios que había ahí, sobre él estaban esparcidos diversos sobres, la luz del crepúsculo tornaba rojizos los libreros casi anaranjados y había largas sombras producidas por los altos y largos estantes llenos de libros de temas diversos, en la biblioteca no se alcanzaba a distinguir ninguna pared todas estaban forradas de libros, me detuve en la entrada.

-¿Respondiendo la correspondencia? –Adivine.

-Sí, es extensa, me tomara un rato pero tengo tiempo.-Me sonrió paternalmente.

Me acerque, recorrí unas cartas y me senté sobre el escritorio.

-¿Quién te mando ésa? –Señale a la carta que tenía en sus manos desde que llegue, ya llevaba mucho tiempo releyéndola.

-Amy.

-¿La vampiresa de Francia?

-Así es.-Esa carta realmente lo había puesto a reflexionar.-Ya no está en Francia, me ha hecho saber que decidió entrar a un internado, la Academia Medianoche.

-¿Un internado?-Abrí mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa-¡Con humanos!

-No, no.-Carlisle negó con la cabeza.-Por lo que dice aquí.-Agitó la carta levemente.-Es una escuela para vampiros… los enseñan a encajar en la actualidad, a pasar desapercibidos, por ejemplo, me cuenta que está aprendiendo a manejar un coche, a utilizar celular e internet, parece muy animada.

-Nunca había escuchado de una cosa así.

-Ni yo, me gustaría ir a visitar Medianoche alguna vez, sería una experiencia fascinante en verdad.

-Puede que sea así. Aunque nosotros no necesitamos ir.-Alardee un poco.

-Nuestra familia está acostumbrada a interactuar con humanos, vivimos entre ellos y gracias a eso los entendemos mejor, pero para muchos vampiros debe ser difícil comprender las costumbres y actitudes de los humanos.

-Hablando de estar rodeados de humanos…-Insinué. -¡Vamos a visitar Anchorage!

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, ya los convencí a todos, excepto a Edward, pero me lo llevare arrastrando si en preciso.

-Muy bien.

Salí de la biblioteca dando pequeños saltitos y Carlisle iba detrás de mí.

Ya nos encontrábamos en el vestíbulo esperando a mis hermanos. Eleazar y Carmen me apoyaron inmediatamente cuando propuse salir a la ciudad. Irina intentaba calmar a Tanya, no sé que habrá pasado entre ella y Edward, pero ya no lo puede ver ni en pintura. Kate charlaba amenamente con Esme y Carlisle. Jasper y yo estábamos atentos esperando a que llegara el resto de nuestra familia.

De pronto, Emmet entró corriendo con Rosalie y Edward unos metros atrás.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban.-Nos dijo Emmet riendo.

-No estábamos precisamente llorando.-Contestó Jasper.-Pero los estamos esperando.

-¿De verdad?-Emmet no vio venir eso. -¿Para qué?

-Iremos a Anchorage.-Respondí.

-Alice, yo no voy a ir a la cuidad más grande de Alaska.-Me dijo Edward, muy serio. Él y Rosalie acababan de entrar al vestíbulo.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor.-Comencé a dar saltitos en frente de Edward.

-Bien, pero solo un rato.-Jasper hizo que Edward cediera.

-Gracias Jasper.-Corrí hasta él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, gracias Jasper.-Comentó Edward sarcásticamente.-Gracias por cambiar mi estado de ánimo, para que Alice se salga con la suya.

-Es un placer.-Respondió mi Jasper sonriéndome.

-Vayan a cambiarse.-Les ordene a mis hermanos.

En menos de un minuto ya se habían puesto la ropa que deje para ellos, así que subimos a los autos y nos dirigimos a Anchorage.

-¿Qué tal la caza Emmet? –Jasper preguntó.

-De maravilla, en Alaska hay osos negros y osos grizzly. -Emmet se saboreo. –Deliciosos.

Rosalie y yo nos soltamos a reír.

-Deberías dejar de jugar con tu comida.-Edward se burlo.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde quedaría la diversión?

Durante el paseo Carmen, Carlisle y Esme visitaron el "Centro para las Artes Escénicas de Alaska" (Alaska Center for the Performing Arts). Kate, Jasper y Edward recorrieron la "Biblioteca y Museo del PatrimonioWells Fargo de Alaska" (Wells Fargo Alaska Heritage Library & Museum). Emmet, Eleazar y Tanya fueron a ver el "Estadio de fútbol de Anchorage" (Anchorage Football Stadium). Y Rosalie, Irina y yo visitamos el "Museo de Historia Natural de Alaska" (Alaska Museum of Natural History).

Me complace saber que Edward se distrajo un poco, además Tanya ni siquiera le hablo, con el miedo que Rosalie pueda suscitar basta.

.

Bianca POV.

Las dos semanas que transcurrieron entre la invitación de Balthazar y el baile fueron muy confusas a causa del torbellino de emociones que me lanzaba en direcciones opuestas cada dos por tres.

La noche del baile estaba en mi habitación, pero la que tenía con mis padres. Bella había ido a ver cómo mi mamá me arreglaba, más apoyo moral.

-¿Por qué no iras al baile? –Le pregunte.

-Soy extremadamente torpe para intentar bailar seré un peligro para todos.

-Eso es ridículo.- Discutió mi madre. –Ésta es una experiencia muy importante querida.

-¿Nadie te invito? –Le pregunté, creo que sonó mal, pero quería saber si Lucas la había invitado.

-Vic, me preguntó si quería ir, pero decidimos que solo nos reuniríamos a pasar el rato, Vic, Raquel, Lucas y yo. Además parece que el baile es para _ciertos_ alumnos.

-Bella, eso no es verdad, el baile fue planeado para que todos pudieran disfrutarlo. –Mi mamá se ofendió un poco.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa en forma de disculpa, pero se volteo para que mi mamá no pudiera verla y puso los ojos en blanco.

Mi mamá terminó de maquillarme y me puse el vestido plateado y vaporoso, se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, mi mamá lo había modificado un poco.

Me dirigí al espejo pero Bella me sujeto de la muñeca.

-Lo siento, tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejar que te veas en el espejo antes de que estés lista.

-El efecto será mejor cuando haya terminado. –Afirmó alegremente mi mamá. -Balthazar es un chico muy agradable-dijo-. Al menos esa es la impresión que da.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

-Hum... No pareces muy convencida.

-No es eso. Al menos, no pretendo dar esa impresión. -Así no iba a conseguir engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí-. Es que no lo conozco demasiado, nada más.

-Se la pasan estudiando juntos todo el tiempo. Yo diría que lo conoces bastante bien para una primera cita. -Los diestros dedos de mi madre me entretejieron una elegante trenza en la sien-. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Lucas? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

«Intentó ponerme en su contra y luego se metió en una pelea con unos obreros de la construcción en la ciudad, mamá. Así que ya ves que es lógico que sea él con quien quiero estar.»

-En realidad nada. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Eso es todo.

-Pero a ti sigue gustándote -dijo mi madre con tanta dulzura que me entraron ganas de volverme y abrazarla-. Si te sirve de consuelo, salta a la vista que Balthazar y tú tenéis más en común.-Bella puso mala cara ante ese comentario, se veía realmente ofendida por suerte mi mamá estaba de espaldas a ella.- Es una persona seria. Aunque ya estoy anticipándome. Tienes dieciséis años y no te hace falta pensar en relaciones serias, lo que necesitas es pasártelo bien en el baile.

-Me lo pasaré bien. Solo llevar este vestido ya hace que merezca la pena.

Mi mamá me permitió verme en el espejo.

Diminutas trenzas de distintos anchos arrancaban desde la frente y luego mi cabello pelirrojo oscuro caía por detrás, hasta el cuello, como debían de haberlo llevado las mujeres en la Edad Media. En vez de una diadema de flores como las que lucían en las fotos antiguas, yo llevaba estrellas plateadas en el pelo, lo bastante pequeñas para que parecieran horquillas adornadas, que desprendían destellos cada vez que movía la cabeza para mirarme desde todos los ángulos.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de mi madre. Con todo el cariño del mundo: era una boba.

-Teniendo una hija guapísima.

Mi madre no paraba de decirme que era guapa, pero nunca la había creído hasta ese momento. No era una chica de portada de revista como Courtney o Patrice, pero no estaba nada mal.

Bella sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Las tres nos encaminamos al comedor, mi padre pareció sorprenderse tanto como yo. Mis padres se abrazaron.

-Lo hicimos bien, ¿eh? -le susurró mi madre.

-Ni que lo digas.

Se besaron como si no estuviéramos allí. Carraspeé.

Bella se echó a reír me jaló del brazo y salimos al corredor.

-Te ves realmente bien.-Me dijo.

-Gracias.-No pude evitar sonreír. -¿Por qué te molestó lo que mi mamá dijo de Lucas y Balthazar?

-No me molestó nada.-Pero su tono era más que evidente.

-No me mientas.

-Balthazar me cae bien y todo, es muy amable, pero… creo que Lucas es mejor.

-Sí, claro, como son tan amigos ahora.

-No estarás celosa otra vez.

-No –Bella arqueo una ceja.- Un poco, lo admito, pero es porque tú hablas con él todos los días… y yo, nada que ver.

-Podría ayudarte con eso.

-Se me hace tarde para el baile.-Me salí por la tangente.

-Te veo luego. –Bella me sonrió dulcemente y se fue.

De abajo llegaba el rumor de la gente, las risas y los suaves compases de la música. El baile ya había empezado y yo me estaba retrasando. Esperaba que Patrice tuviera razón en lo de hacer esperar a los chicos.

Acababa de descender el último escalón de piedra y pisar el gran vestíbulo iluminado por la luz de las velas, cuando Balthazar se volvió hacia mí como si hubiera sentido mi presencia. Al mirarlo a los ojos y ver el modo en que había clavado su mirada en mí, comprendí que Patrice tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-Bianca, estás deslumbrante -dijo, acercándose.

-Tú también. -Balthazar llevaba un esmoquin clásico.

El vestíbulo principal estaba adornado de enramadas de hiedra, y lo habían iluminado con altas velas blancas que habían colocado delante de las antiguas bandejas de latón batidas a mano para que reflejaran la luz. La banda de música estaba en una pequeña plataforma en uno de los rincones. Una clásica orquesta de baile cuyos miembros iban vestidos con esmóquines incluso más formales que el de Balthazar, y que en esos momentos estaba interpretando un vals. Había muchas parejas en la pista de baile, perfectamente alineados, como la escena de un cuadro del siglo XIX. También había varios alumnos nuevos apoyados contra las paredes, chicos con trajes a la última y chicas con vestidos cortos de lentejuelas, y todos parecían ser muy conscientes de no haber sabido elegir el modelo para la ocasión.

Balthazar me ofreció el brazo y me condujo al centro del gran salón, de modo que la luz de las velas brillaba con más fuerza a nuestro alrededor.

El baile se alargó en una dilatada y feliz indefinición. Balthazar nunca se cansaba de bailar y yo tampoco. La energía fluía a través de mí como la electricidad y tenía la sensación de ser capaz de seguir bailando durante días sin descanso. Las sonrisas de Patrice y la mirada incrédula de Courtney me confirmaron que estaba realmente guapa. Es más, me sentía así.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Academia Medianoche, sabía exactamente qué debía hacer. Sabía cómo moverme y cómo sonreír. Me sentía a gusto con Balthazar y me deleitaba con su cálida admiración. Encajaba.

Siempre me había negado a creer que algún día pudiera formar parte del mundo de Medianoche, pero en esos momentos el camino se abría ante mí, ancho, hondo y alentador...

.

Bella POV.

Me aleje de Bianca y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Raquel, ¿estás lista? Los chicos deben estar esperándonos.

Dije mientras me veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Me había puesto una playera rosa mexicano (o fuerte), tenía el contorno de estrellas negras, me puse un short oscuro pero llevaba unos leggins del mismo tono que mi playera y unos botines de piel. Me alacié el cabello, un mechón me tapaba el ojo izquierdo y me puse varias pulseras negras de rombos y unos aretes de estrellas negras.

-Bella no quiero ir.-Me habló como si fuera una niña de cinco años haciendo berrinche.-Lucas me da mala espina, deberías aprender de Bianca y alejarte de él.

-Raquel, tú no lo conoces, no deberías juzgar un libro por su portada, yo voy a ir y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para detenerme si te quieres quedar tú sola, allá tú.

Raquel me miró molesta pero se levantó del piso donde estaba trabajando en un collage y salió del cuarto.

Raquel y yo pasamos de largo el "majestuoso" baile, vi a Bianca bailando con Balthazar, me entristecí al darme cuenta de que ella si encajaba ahí, una lágrima, inexplicable, resbaló por mi mejilla.

Salimos del castillo, unos cuantos pasos adelante los vi. Lucas llevaba el uniforme y Vic, aunque me avergüence un poco admitir que me fijo demasiado, estaba realmente guapo, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con rayas perpendiculares amarillas, una chaqueta con un tono vainilla y su pantalón del mismo color.

-¡Hola! –Los saludé.

Lucas me sonrió, siempre parecía alegrarse cuando me veía, debo decir que era un sentimiento reciproco.

Vic le dio un ligero codazo a Lucas.

-¿Somos los tipos más afortunados del mundo o qué? –Bromeó Vic, Raquel negó con la cabeza y sonrió tratando de no reír.

¿Acaso Vic no se había preguntado hasta qué punto el discreto comportamiento de Raquel y su aspecto masculino no responderían a un deseo de desviar una atención que no deseaba?

-¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó ella.

-Pasear por el bosque, ¿Qué más? No estoy de humor para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar y no hay a donde más ir.- Lucas estaba contento de dejar el encierro.

Vic nos ofreció un brazo a cada una, Raquel aceptó su brazo derecho, yo el izquierdo y Lucas caminaba a mi izquierda.

-Amigos, ¿vieron a los valientes?-Nos preguntó Vic.

-¿Los valientes bichos raros que se atrevieron a ir al baile? –Pregunté.

-Sí, parecía que querían que los tragara la tierra.

-Y más por estar torturándose viendo a los "perfectos" bailarines.-Dijo Raquel con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué clase de baile es ése? –Vic se hacía el ofendido. -¿Dónde está la música electrónica? ¿Por qué no están todos saltando? ¿Dónde están las luces de colores que te dejan medio ciego?

Vic hablaba con nostalgia y perfectamente enserio, pero Lucas y yo soltamos fuertes carcajadas.

-Vamos chicos no sean así, ¿Dónde está el espíritu fiestero?

-A más de mil quilómetros a la redonda. –Contestó Raquel.- Muy lejos del internado.

Lucas, Raquel y yo nos pusimos serios.

-¡Anímense! Solo se vive una vez. –Sonreí ante las palabras de Vic.

-Tienes razón, estoy cansada de esto, quiero hacer cosas nuevas, visitar otros lugares, tomar las oportunidades que se me presenten.-Les confesé.

Lucas me sonrió cálidamente, él me entendía… en cierto sentido.

-¿Entonces por qué no aceptaste mi invitación de ir al baile conmigo? –Me preguntó Vic.

- Touché. -Respondí- Acepte salir, pero modifique los planes, de modo que sin importar nada, yo saliera ganando.

-Bien dicho Bella.-Me apoyo Raquel.

Los cuatro comenzamos a reír.

Seguimos platicando y Vic nos hacía reír sin parar.

Ni me entere como hizo Lucas, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos caminando uno al lado de otro, con Raquel y Vic dos metros atrás de nosotros.

-¿Estás bien? –Le susurré.

-Sólo vi a Balthazar esperando a Bianca.-Me contestó.

-Yo si los vi bailando… ¿por qué te rendiste tan fácil?

-Yo no le convengo, no soy bueno para nadie.

-No podrías estar más equivocado.-Le dije.

-Bella, yo… estar conmigo es peligroso.

Deje salir un suspiro de frustración, me recordaba a alguien que conocía.

-Bella…

-Dime.

-Sabes lo que son los padres de Bianca, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero no lo entiendo.

-Ni yo. –Me di cuenta que no me estaba diciendo todo.

-¿Cuál es tu hipótesis? –Volteo a verme muy serio.

-Creo que… puede que hayan matado a sus verdaderos padres cuando era tan solo una bebé para quedarse con ella.

-¿Crees que ella sabe lo que son?

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

-Ni idea, hasta donde sé, Bianca no sabe de _ellos_.

Guardamos silencio, el ambiente se volvió pesado, mientras analizábamos nuestras conjeturas.

Seguimos caminando cuando vimos al mismo tiempo a Bianca y a Balthazar, era algo sospechoso que hubieran salido, solos y de noche…

Lucas se dirigió a ellos, me quede donde estaba… y di media vuelta.

-Vic, Raquel, regresemos a la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Vic.

Ambos vieron a Bianca algo preocupada y a Balthazar y Lucas fulminándose con la mirada.

-Solo creo que hay que irnos.-Les urgí, pero ninguno se movió.

Creí que me iba a dar un ataque de nervios, Balthazar era enorme, como del tamaño de Emmet… estaba a punto de intervenir… en realidad quería apartar a Bianca de los golpes…

Vic y yo soltamos un gran y prolongado suspiro de alivio cuando vimos a Balthazar regresar a la escuela, nos sonreímos en señal de complicidad y volvimos a la escuela, dándoles a Lucas y a Bianca tiempo a solas.

.

Bianca POV.

"No quería quedarme a ver como caías en sus garras"

La voz de Lucas resonó en mi cabeza con tanta claridad como si acabara de susurrarme al oído. Di un traspié y Balthazar me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y se apresuró a sacarme de la pista de baile.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que estoy un poco sofocada.

—Vamos a tomar aire.

Comprendí lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Me había sentido orgullosa de formar parte de Medianoche, un lugar donde los fuertes se aprovechaban de los débiles, donde la gente agraciada miraba a la normal y corriente por encima del hombro y donde el esnobismo era más importante que la amistad. Solo habían dejado de meterse conmigo una noche, y ya estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

Recordar a Lucas me había hecho entrar en razón.

Salimos a los prados. No había profesores vigilando a la vista. Balthazar se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y me la colocó sobre los hombros.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, solo será un segundo.

Balthazar se acercó un poco más, preocupado. Era todo un caballero, una buena persona, y honesto, y en esos momentos deseé que hubiera invitado a otra persona al baile, a una chica que supiera valorarlo de verdad.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —propuso.

—¿Un paseo?

—A no ser que prefieras regresar al baile...

—Todavía no. Vamos.

Las estrellas titilaban en el cielo nocturno.

—Vale, ¿quién es él? —preguntó al final Balthazar.

—¿Quién?

—El chico del que estás enamorada. -Balthazar sonrió con tristeza. —No me tomes por idiota, Bianca. Tengo suficiente experiencia para saber cuándo una mujer está pensando en otro hombre.

—Lo siento —contesté en voz baja, abochornada—. No pretendía hacerte daño.

—Podré soportarlo. —Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros—. Somos amigos, ¿no? Y eso implica que deseo que seas feliz. Preferiría que lo fueras conmigo...

—Balthazar...

—... pero sé que no siempre es tan sencillo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no lo es. Eres una magnífica persona y deberías ser tú quien ocupara mis pensamientos.

—No hay «deberías» que valgan cuando se trata de amor. Créeme. —La camisa blanca del esmoquin refulgía a la luz de la luna. Balthazar nunca había estado tan guapo como en ese momento—. ¿Se trata de ese Vic? A veces los veo hablar.

—¿Vic? —No pude por menos que echarme a reír—. No. Es muy agradable, pero solo somos amigos.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

Al principio vacilé, pero Balthazar siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme y, a pesar de que yo era más pequeña que él y estaba más mimada, se tomaba en serio mis opiniones.

—Lucas Ross.

Balthazar no pareció muy complacido. Aunque, claro, ¿de qué iba a alegrarse cuando acababa de decirle que me gustaba otro chico?—. Ya sé qué ves en él.

—¿De verdad?

—Supongo que... es guapo.

—No es eso. —Quería que me entendiese—. No estoy diciendo que Lucas sea feo, pero es que es la única persona que comprende cómo me siento.

—Yo también podría hacerlo. O podría intentarlo.

—Balthazar, tú encajas aquí —dije con toda la delicadeza que pude—, por eso no puedes comprender cómo nos sentimos los que no pertenecemos a este lugar.

—Podrías encajar si quisieras.

—Es que no quiero.

Balthazar enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces, tarde o temprano te encontrarás con problemas.

—No me refiero a eso. —Balthazar hablaba del futuro, de un futuro a años vista en el que yo no quería pensar teniendo ante mí un presente suficientemente caótico—Si bajo la guardia, podría caer en la trampa de dejar que Medianoche decida quién y qué soy, y eso no es lo que quiero. Y eso es lo que comparto con Lucas.

Balthazar meditó unos segundos y finalmente asintió. No creía haberlo convencido, pero al menos me había escuchado.

—Lucas no es mala persona —admitió—, al menos por lo que sé. Lo he visto salir en defensa de alumnos a quienes estaban molestando y, por las cosas que dice en clase... parece inteligente. Pero tiene un carácter explosivo. Entiendo que Medianoche pueda poner a la defensiva a alguien como él, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que él a veces sea...

—Imprevisible —dije—. Sí, ya lo sé. Es precisamente por eso que no sé si llegaremos a estar juntos alguna vez, pero tú mereces saber lo que siento.

—Lo único que digo es que vayas con cuidado. Si te hace daño, déjalo cuanto antes. —Me miró, ladeando una sonrisa—. Igual entonces te atrapo de rebote.

Coloqué una mano en su brazo.

—Estaría encantada.

Balthazar me besó en la frente.

—¿Lista para entrar? —me preguntó.

—Un minuto más. Me gusta estar aquí fuera. Además, esta noche se ven las estrellas.

—Es verdad, te gusta la astronomía...

Pensé que tal vez se sentiría más cómodo si teníamos algo más de lo que hablar a parte de su desengaño amoroso. Sabía cómo se sentía.

Al agacharse a mi lado, guié uno de sus brazos hacia arriba para indicarle una estrella—. ¿La ves ahora?

Balthzar sonrió.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Bianca? —dijo alguien detrás de nosotros.

Balthazar y yo nos volvimos en redondo. Había reconocido la voz de inmediato, tal vez las ganas de que fuera cierto me estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero allí en la oscuridad creí ver a Lucas vestido con su uniforme. Echaba fuego por los ojos, aunque no me miraba a mí, únicamente a Balthazar.

—Lucas, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Asegurarme de que estás bien.

A Balthazar no le gustó aquello. Se enderezó.

—Bianca está completamente a salvo.

—Es tarde. Ha anochecido. La has sacado aquí fuera, a solas...

—Ha venido paseando hasta aquí por su propia voluntad. —Balthazar respiró hondo, intentando no perder los estribos—. Si prefieres ser tú el acompañante de Bianca, adelante.

Lucas se quedó perplejo. Esperaba un desafío, no una rendición.

—Entraré contigo —le dije a Balthazar.

A pesar de lo que acabábamos de hablar, o de lo que yo sintiera, Balthazar era mi pareja de baile y se lo debía, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Se me han pasado las ganas de bailar.

—Gracias. Por todo —dije, aturdida y avergonzada, quitándome la chaqueta del esmoquin y abrazándome para resguardarme del frío aire nocturno.

—Si me necesitas, dímelo.

Balthazar se puso la chaqueta con la mirada clavada en Lucas y a continuación se alejó caminando, solo, en dirección a la escuela.

—Eso ha sido completamente innecesario —murmuré en cuanto Balthazar desapareció de la vista.

—Se estaba abalanzando sobre ti.

—¡Le estaba enseñando las estrellas! —Me froté los brazos tratando de entrar en calor—. ¿Creíste que iba a besarme?

—No.

—Mentiroso.

Lucas protestó.

—Vale, lo admito, solo quería alejarlo de ti. Pero entiende que no podía quedarme ahí plantado como un tonto mientras otro tipo te coqueteaba.

Se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme y me la ofreció. No fue un gesto tan elegante como había sido el de Balthazar, aunque en el caso de Balthazar se lo habían dictado sus buenos modales, era lo que se esperaba de un caballero, y en cambio a Lucas lo había empujado la desesperación de hacer algo que demostrara que podía cuidar de mí, al menos un poco.

Acepté la chaqueta y me la puse. El forro todavía conservaba el calor de su cuerpo.

—Gracias.

—Qué lástima que tape ese vestido.

Me miró de arriba a bajo y una sonrisilla asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Deja de tontear conmigo. —Aunque parte de mí deseaba que Lucas coqueteara conmigo toda la noche, sabía que no podíamos retrasar más aquella conversación—. Tenemos que hablar.

—De acuerdo. Hablemos.

Evidentemente, después de eso ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Eché a andar y Lucas me siguió.

—No deberías haber dicho aquello sobre mis padres.

—Estuvo fuera de lugar. —Lucas suspiró—. Se preocupan por ti. Eso es evidente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué les tienes esa manía tan rara?

Lo meditó unos instantes, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—No hemos hablado mucho de mi madre.

Parpadeé, sorprendida.

—No, creo que no.

—Intenta dirigir mi vida y no se le da nada mal.

—Me cuesta mucho imaginar a nadie dándote órdenes.

—Mi madre ve las cosas en blanco y negro. Dice que hay que ser fuerte para alcanzar tus metas. Por lo que a ella respecta, en el mundo solo hay dos tipos de personas: los depredadores y las presas.

—Eso suena un poco... extremista.

—Ese término la define muy bien. Respecto a mí, tiene muy claro quién debería ser y qué debería hacer. Puede que no esté siempre de acuerdo con ella, pero, en fin, no deja de ser mi madre. Sus palabras no me dejan indiferente. —Lanzó un hondo suspiro—. Seguramente parece antes una excusa que una explicación, pero tiene mucho que ver con mi comportamiento en Riverton.

Lucas había asumido que mis padres intentaban dirigir mi vida porque era lo que su madre intentaba hacer con él.

—Hace frío. —Lucas me dio la mano. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza—. Vamos. Volvamos a la escuela.

Continuamos caminando de vuelta a Medianoche.

—No quiero entrar todavía.

—Hace frío.

—Tu chaqueta es muy calentita.

—Cuando la llevas puesta, sí.

Me sonrió. Lucas siempre me parecía mayor que yo menos cuando sonreía.

—Espera un poquito —supliqué, tirando de él hacia el cenador que habíamos encontrado la noche de la hoguera—. Nos mantendremos calentitos el uno al otro.

—Hombre, si lo pintas de ese modo...

La tupida enredadera ocultaba las estrellas del firmamento cuando nos sentamos en el cenador. Lucas me rodeó con sus brazos y con ese único gesto se desvanecieron todas las dudas y la confusión que habían estado acosándome las últimas semanas.

Ahora era diferente. Sabía dónde estaba, quién era y me sentía en paz conmigo misma. A pesar de que no había olvidado las razones que me habían hecho dudar de Lucas, cuando estábamos tan cerca confiaba en él por completo. No tenía miedo de nada en el mundo. Podía ser yo misma, sin inhibiciones. Cerré los ojos y froté mi nariz contra su cuello. Lucas se estremeció, y no creí que hubiera sido por el frío.

—Sabes que solo quiero cuidar de ti, ¿verdad? —susurró. Sentí sus labios rozando mi frente—. Quiero que estés a salvo.

—No necesito que me protejas de ningún peligro, Lucas. —Lo abracé por la cintura y lo estreché contra mí, con fuerza—. Lo que necesito es que me protejas de la soledad. No te pelees por mí, quédate a mi lado. Eso es lo que necesito.

Se echó a reír. Una risa extraña y triste.

—Necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, que se asegure de que no pasa nada. Y yo quiero ser ese alguien.

Levanté la cabeza. Estábamos tan cerca que mis pestañas rozaron su barbilla y sentí el calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos en el pequeño resquicio que separaba nuestras bocas.

—Lucas, solo te necesito a ti —dije, reuniendo valor.

Lucas me acarició la mejilla y rozó sus labios contra los míos. Ese primer contacto me cortó la respiración, pero había dejado de tener miedo. Estaba con Lucas y no podía pasarme nada.

Lo besé y Lucas me estrechó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que apenas pude respirar. Fue un beso profundo y lento, impetuoso y delicado, mil veces distinto. Perfecto en todas sus facetas.

Se me cayó la chaqueta de los hombros y mis brazos y hombros quedaron expuestos al aire. Deslizó las manos por mi espalda para protegerme del frío nocturno y sentí sus palmas en mis omóplatos y sus dedos en mi columna. El tacto de su piel sobre la mía fue muy agradable, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer. Lucas me besó en la boca, en las mejillas, en la oreja, en el cuello.

—Bianca —dijo en un dulce susurro que sentí en la piel. Los labios de Lucas rozaban mi cuello—. Deberíamos parar.

—No quiero.

—Aquí fuera... No deberíamos... Dejarnos llevar...

—No tienes que parar.

Le besé el pelo y la frente. Solo podía pensar en que ahora me pertenecía, a mí y solo a mí.

Cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, el beso fue diferente, intenso, casi desesperado. Nuestras respiraciones se habían acelerado y nos impedían hablar. No existía nada en el mundo salvo él y esa voz monótona en mi interior que insistía una y otra vez en que él era mío, mío, mío...

Sus dedos rozaron el fino tirante del vestido y este se escurrió de mi hombro y dejó a la vista la curvatura superior de mi pecho. Lucas dibujó con su pulgar una línea entre mi oreja y mi hombro. Deseé que no se detuviera, que me tocara como necesitaba que me tocaran. No pensaba racionalmente, de hecho apenas conseguía pensar. En aquel momento solo existía mi cuerpo y lo que me exigía. Sabía qué debía hacer, aunque ni siquiera llegara a imaginarlo todavía. Lo sabía.

Para, me dije. Sin embargo, Lucas y yo habíamos ido demasiado lejos para poder detenernos. Lo necesitaba, por completo, ahora.

Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y posé mis labios suavemente en los suyos, en su barbilla, en su cuello. Y al ver el pulso de las venas latiendo bajo la piel, no pude reprimir mi sed de él.

Lo mordí en el cuello, con fuerza. Lo oí gritar de dolor, desconcertado, pero al mismo tiempo la sangre salió disparada hacia mi lengua y el espeso sabor metálico se propagó en mi interior como un incendio: ardiente, incontrolable, mortífero y bello. Al tragar, el sabor de la sangre de Lucas en mi garganta fue lo más dulce que había conocido hasta el momento.

Lucas intentó separarse de mí, pero ya estaba muy debilitado. Lo cogí entre mis brazos cuando empezó a desplomarse para poder seguir bebiendo con avidez. Nunca habíamos estado tan unidos como en ese momento.

Mío, pensé. Mío.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Lucas se relajó por completo: se había desmayado. Y el darme cuenta de su estado fue como un jarro de agua fría que me sacó del trance de golpe.

Respiré jadeante y solté a Lucas, que cayó al suelo del cenador. El corte amplio y profundo que mis dientes habían dejado en su cuello, oscuro y húmedo a la luz de la luna, resplandecía como tinta derramada. Caía un pequeño hilillo de sangre sobre los tablones del suelo, donde estaba formándose un charco.

—Socorro —jadeé, sin aire, en un susurro apenas audible. Aún tenía los labios pegajosos y calientes por la sangre de Lucas—. Por favor, que alguien me ayude.

Descendí tambaleante los escalones del cenador, desesperada por encontrar a alguien, a quien fuera. Mis padres se pondrían furiosos, por no hablar de la señora Bethany, pero alguien tenía que ayudar a Lucas.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Courtney salió del bosque, visiblemente molesta. Llevaba arrugado el vestido blanco de encaje. Su pareja la seguía detrás. —Un momento... Eso que tienes en la boca... ¿es sangre?

—Lucas. —Estaba demasiado asustada para ni siquiera intentar explicarme—. Por favor, tienen que ayudar a Lucas.

Courtney se retiró hacia atrás el largo cabello rubio y entró en el cenador, donde encontró a Lucas tendido en el suelo, con el cuello abierto.

—Dios mío —dijo con un hilo de voz y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa taimada—. Ya era hora de que crecieras y te convirtieras en un vampiro como los demás.

**

* * *

**

Aclaración: En este capítulo, especialmente, hay varios párrafos que están tomados textualmente de Medianoche de Claudia Gray. Eso es sólo porque no encontré necesidad ni manera de reformularlos, pero quiero ser intelectualmente honesta. La mayoría del Bianca pov de éste capítulo lo puse tal y como en el libro, es de mis partes favoritas, no quise cambiar nada, me encanta justo como es, sin embargo, debo admitir que removí un par de frases.

_**Respuestas de Reviews:**_

_**Jane000: ¡Muchas gracias! de verdad, ojala tengas tiempo de leer este capítulo y me escribas que te pareció.**_

_**Allison: Gracias, aprecio mucho tu comentario, bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué opinas?**_

**¡Dejen review por favor! ****Quisiera saber que opinan.**

**Si tienen dudas, escríbanmelo y tratare de aclararlas. =)**

**Si van leyendo mi historia hasta ahora y tienen comentarios de capítulos anteriores, por favor, déjenmelos también, son de gran importancia para mí.**

**¡Les agradecería infinitamente si me dejan reviews por este capítulo!**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas?**

**Háganmelo saber, quiero mejorar. =)**


	11. Tienes que enseñarme

**Sus reviews en el capitulo anterior me hicieron inmensamente feliz, jeje.**

**Me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

**Tienes que enseñarme**

_Por más que el tiempo pase mi llanto seguirá empapando tu recuerdo._

Bella POV.

Ya estaba en mi recamara con Raquel, ella estaba haciendo un dibujo a lápiz, y yo estaba leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio otra vez…

Una sensación de lo más extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, como si mi cuerpo anticipara que algo malo iba a suceder. Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –Raquel pregunto extrañada.

-Solo tardare un momento, todo está bien.-Me tense ante mis palabras, todo estaba bien, ¿no?, entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía así?

Estuve vagando por la escuela sin rumbo fijo… mi cuerpo prácticamente se auto dirigió al cenador. Vi a Bianca y a Lucas besándose… con mucha pasión a decir verdad… bien, hora de irme, me dije a mi misma.

Di media vuelta para alejarme pero un grito de dolor me hizo dar un salto, mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, voltee para ver que sucedía y estuve a punto de gritar yo también cuando vi a Bianca mordiendo a Lucas, en lo que intentaba conectar mis ideas, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, por puro milagro seguía en pie.

No sabía qué hacer… no sabía que estaba pasando… el lugar comenzó a dar vueltas y me recargue contra la pared para sostenerme… Bianca se separó de Lucas cuando éste se desmayo, ella comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda eso me trajo a la realidad.

Me escondí lo mejor que pude y vi a Courtney entrar al cenador. Después de eso todo fue un caos, todo paso tan rápido, y lo digo literalmente, solo alcance a ver imágenes borrosas.

La mayoría de los profesores aparecieron, el padre de Bianca y la señora Bethany se llevaron a Lucas a la cochera, la madre Bianca y ella los siguieron un poco más tarde y otros maestros se quedaron a limpiar la sangre.

Por fortuna estaban demasiado ocupados para escucharme, así que salí de la escuela sigilosamente, bueno, tanto como es posible para un humano.

Camine hacia la cochera temblando, mi intención era acercarme a una ventana para ver lo que sucedía, pero alguien llego por detrás y puso su mano en mi boca, me volteo para encararnos tan rápidamente que no me di cuenta, hasta que la vi.

Era una vampiresa, aparentaba unos diecisiete años, sus abundantes y oscuros rizos caían grácilmente hasta su cintura, con la luz de la luna se veían azulados. Llevaba un vestido morado exageradamente corto para el clima, aunque eso a un vampiro no le afecta.

Me sonrió cálidamente.

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño.-Susurro.-Mi nombre es Amy, y estarás en serios problemas si alguien te descubre, ahora te voy a soltar y tú no vas a hacer nada estúpido como gritar o salir corriendo, ¿verdad?

Obviamente no podía contestar, pero me soltó, observándome con cuidado para asegurarse de que no hiciera un escándalo.

-Muy bien.-Me sonrió ampliamente.-Vamos.

Me tomo de la mano y nos acercamos más a la cochera y cuando estábamos a cinco metros de distancia, más o menos, me tomo de la cintura y salto, aterrizamos con ligereza en el techo de la cochera.

Había un tragaluz, y nos asomamos por ahí.

Lucas estaba tendido en una amplia cama, estaba muy quieto y temí lo peor, al ver mi expresión Amy se acerco a mí y susurro tan suavemente que me costó escucharla.

-Está vivo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

_-Mañana no recordara nada.-Escuche decir al padre de Bianca._

_-No me gusta mentirle a Lucas.-Contestó Bianca._

Apenas y podía escuchar palabras sueltas, pero era suficiente con tal de que no me descubrieran.

-_Muy pocos vampiros nacen en vez de convertirse…-Oí decir a la señora Bethany._

_-__Mis padres siempre me han advertido que ocurriría algún día, que sentiría la necesidad de morder, pero en realidad no había llegado a entenderlos hasta que me ha sucedido._

Ahora si estaba más perdida que nada… Pero me preocupare por eso luego.

Salieron de la cochera, menos Bianca.

-_Siento mucho haberte hecho daño.__-Dijo._

Bianca parecía verdaderamente arrepentida…

-Hora de irnos.-Me susurro Amy.

Saltamos del tejado y me llevó corriendo a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Nos vemos.- Se despidió y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Espera! –Corrí hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Supuse que debía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres Bella Swan, ¿no? –No sé qué expresión tendría mi cara, pero se apresuro a agregar. -Relájate, no soy de las que acosan humanos para convertirlos en el desayuno. Esme me escribió sobre ti.

-¿Conoces a Esme?

-Sí, eres la Bella de Edward, ¿no?

Baje la mirada… ¿la Bella de Edward?, ¿Así me conocían?, no es que no fuera cierto… pero recordármelo no ayudaba.

-Supongo. -Amy rió ante mi repentino mal humor.

-A mí me gustan los humanos.-Se sentó en el piso recargada contra la pared del corredor e hice lo mismo.-La mayoría de los vampiros los ven como comida exclusivamente. Pero para mí son fascinantes, por eso me hice amiga de Carlisle, tenemos mucho en común, nos atrae el saber, el conocimiento es nuestra pasión… de humana fui muy curiosa.-Me sonrió.-No planeaba venir aquí hasta que me entere de que vendrían humanos, ¡imagina mi sorpresa cuando vi a Bella Swan! La envidiable humana a la que Edward no puede leer el pensamiento… maravilloso. Y tus amigos también son muy interesantes… Bianca sobre todo, ha sido vampiresa desde que nació… increíble, me muero de ganas por revelar ese misterio…

-¿Entonces no sabes por qué nació así?

-Ni idea.-Me guiñó el ojo.-Pero lo averiguaremos.

No supe que decir.

-Confía en mí, ¿sí?-Debió leer la duda en mis ojos.-No te defraudare, seremos un equipo. Ahora debo irme y no te preocupes por Lucas estará bien.

Tras pronunciar esas últimas palabras se desvaneció.

.

Como todos los días, me desperté antes de que amaneciera. Pero esta vez la pesadilla que se había vuelto rutina fue reemplazada.

En vez de estar en el húmedo bosque de Forks corriendo sin dirección ni destino, me había perdido en el tupido bosque a los alrededores de Medianoche, yo iba caminando y escuchaba las hojas romperse bajo mis pies, y no era de noche, era al atardecer, podía sentir que alguien me observaba entre los árboles, de repente una brisa movió las ramas de los arboles cercanos a mí, y logre ver un mechón de cabello azulado brillante en un tono muy oscuro, entrecerré los ojos para averiguar quién era, pero cuando di un paso al frente desperté.

Espere pacientemente a que el día comenzara y Raquel se despertase. Cuando por fin lo hizo, nos preparamos para las clases, yo realmente odiaba el uniforme pero tenía que usarlo, sobre todo porque no quería poner a la señora Bethany en mi contra.

Raquel ya había entrado a su salón para la primera clase, así que cuando avanzaba por el corredor para llegar a mi clase Vic se acerco corriendo a mí, se notaba muy agobiado.

-Bella, ¡por fin te encuentro!

-Tranquilo.-Coloque mi mano en su hombro.-Respira.-Cuando se calmo lo suficiente para hablar, me di cuenta que tenía todo el uniforme arrugado, como si se hubiera vestido en la oscuridad.-Ahora, ¿Qué pasa?

-Lucas no llego a noche, no lo he visto, ¿sabes donde esta?

-No, la última vez que lo vi estaba con Bianca. -Era cierto… pero Vic supondría que me refería a lo mismo que él vio. No le estaba mintiendo… ¿verdad?

-Lucas no es irresponsable, bueno… se meterá en muchos problemas, pero es confiable.

-Bueno si sabes algo avísame.

-Tu igual.

Cada uno nos encaminamos hacia nuestras clases, pero me costó una barbaridad concentrarme, ¿Cómo seguiría Lucas?

El miedo me ponía cada vez más histérica, por fortuna la primera mitad de las clases habían concluido. No sabía que podría hacer, así que decidí salir a caminar y respirar aire fresco.

Estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la escuela y vi a Lucas sentado en el pasto, recargado contra el grueso tronco de un árbol.

-¡Lucas! –Grité y corrí directo a él. -¿Qué pasó?-Pregunté al mismo tiempo que note una venda alrededor de su cuello.

-Un travesaño me cayó en la cabeza.-Contestó un poco avergonzado.

-¿Cómo paso? –Me senté junto a él.

-Estaba con Bianca en el cenador… no recuerdo nada más, cuando desperté me dijeron eso.

-¿Estabas con Bianca?- Lucas me sonrió, triunfalmente, creo.-Ah… estabas con Bianca… ya entiendo. –Ahora resulta que "estar" con alguien significa estar besando a ese alguien. ¿Debería decirle lo que en realidad sucedió?

-¿Éstas bien? – ¿Por qué todos _tienen_ que leer mis emociones en mi rostro?

-¿Puedo verla? –Señale la herida, Lucas se quito la venda y entonces vi una marca igual a la que James me había dejado… por suerte la mía ahora era casi invisible y no tenía que dar explicaciones.

-También pensé lo mismo.-Me aseguró Lucas, adivinando mis pensamientos, asumir que un vampiro lo había mordido, se colocó la venda de vuelta en el cuello.-Le pregunte a Bianca y me dijo que todo fue muy confuso, pero ella está bien.

Baje la cabeza. ¿Debía contarle _algo_?

-Estas ocultándome algo.-Me acuso.

-No es nada.

-Creí que éramos amigos, ¿vamos a comenzar a guardarnos secretos? -Me sentí mal.

-Bien, pero espero lo mismo de ti.- Acerque mi brazo y le mostré la apenas perceptible marca de la mordida de James.

Lucas me miro preocupado.

-¿Cómo te "hiciste" eso?

-No es tan fácil de contar.

-Tengo tiempo.

Suspire.

-El… la persona que te conté y yo… nos hicimos amigos. Un día me llevó al bosque y llegaron tres nómadas, mi amigo reaccionó exageradamente… creo… cuando uno de ellos capto mi olor… James, el nómada inicio una cacería, le parecía un juego ir tras de mí, ya me tenía a su merced pero… mi amigo, llego justo a tiempo y mato a James, pero él alcanzo a morderme, estuve a punto de convertirme, pero mi amigo saco el veneno.

Lucas estaba atónito. Espere a que pudiera hablar.

-Jamás había escuchado algo parecido.

-Creo que nadie ha escuchado algo parecido.

-¿Qué paso con tu amigo?-Me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hay algo más que no me has dicho… ni siquiera has pronunciado su nombre.

-Él era… es importante para mí, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos… pero él se fue, por eso vine aquí, todo a mi alrededor me hacía pensar en él… bueno, todavía.

Guardamos silencio, era obvio que yo no quiera hablar de eso.

-¿Me mordieron? –Lucas estaba reflexionando.

-Eso creo.

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé. – Mentí.

Amy se acercó a nosotros, llevaba la falda del uniforme increíblemente corta.

-Hola.-Nos saludo.

-Hola.-Respondí.

-Los he escuchado.-Sonrió ampliamente.

Lucas estuvo a la defensiva en un instante y se puso de pie inmediatamente, me tomo del brazo para que me levantara y me coloco detrás de él.

-Tranquilo.-La vampiresa rió melodiosamente.-Mi nombre es Amy. Hable con Bella ayer.

Di un respingo y Lucas se tensó aún más.

-Cálmate Lucas, quiero ayudar, ¿escucharan lo que tengo que decir?

-Sí.-Respondí con un hilo de voz.

Lucas relajo su postura y se coloco a mi lado, Amy estaba frente a nosotros.

-Creo que deberían saber que le mencione el internado a Carlisle.

-¿Qué?- Lucas y yo soltamos la pregunta al mismo tiempo.

-Creí que le parecería interesante.

-¿Quién es Carlisle?-Preguntó Lucas. Se volvió hacia mí. -¿Tu amigo?

-Sí, algo así… perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes… pero tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a _tus _amigos.

-Lo prometo.-Confiar en la palabra de Lucas era sencillo.

-Mi amigo… vivía con su familia… tres mujeres y otros tres hombres.

-¿Tu amigo?-Amy sonaba confusa. -¿Edward?

-Sí.- Respondí más a fuerzas que de ganas.

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer o decir nada, se desvaneció en el aire.

-Bella quieres explicarme que es lo que acaba de pasar.

-No en realidad.

-Bella.-El tono de Lucas era severo.

-Mi "amigo"… era mi novio, se llama Edward.

-¿Tu novio era uno de _ellos_?

-Sí, ¿algún problema con eso? –Espeté con brusquedad.

-Bella… somos diferentes a ellos… no podemos…

-No podemos, ¿qué? –Estaba colérica.-Ahora vuelvo.-Me dirigí con paso decidido a la escuela, Lucas me siguió.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Amy.

-¿Para qué?

-Ella sabe algo que nosotros no.-Me limite a responder.

Amy se materializó frente a mí, me pare en seco.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Tienes que explicarte.

Suspiro frustrada, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al bosque, Lucas estaba a punto de interponerse entre nosotras, pero le hice saber con la mirada que quería ir.

Nos detuvimos en medio del bosque, donde nadie pudiera oírnos.

-Bella, no le has dicho a Lucas que Bianca lo mordió ¿correcto?

-No.

-¿Y qué planeas decirle?

-¿Qué ella si sabe que sus padres son vampiros? ¡Qué el tiene una vampiresa por novia!-Estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Respira hondo.-Presionó mis hombros.-Anoche después de dejarte en tu cuarto fui a espiar a Bianca al suyo.-Sonaba como una niña presumiendo que hizo una travesura y se salió con la suya.

-¿Y?

-Averigüé que Bianca nació siendo… diferente, pero aún no es una vampiresa completa y al beber la sangre de Lucas, sangre de un _humano _y por ser la primera vez ha producido un efecto en su cuerpo, sentirá la urgencia de alimentarse de humanos. Es como si fuera una neófita.

-¿Una qué?

-Una vampiresa recién convertida.

-Tendrá mucha sed, pero lo más preocupante es que está enamorada de Lucas, cuando eres vampiro todas tus actitudes y sentimientos se magnifican; y cuando eres nueva en esta vida todo te provoca ganas de morder… si te enojas, si te entristeces, si te emocionas, si te sientes atraída físicamente por alguien… la pasión es peligrosa.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Pregunté derrotada.

-Bianca no se convertirá hasta que mate a un humano.

-Gracias por traer esa imagen a mi cabeza.-Le dije sarcásticamente.- Me refería a que se supone que le diré a Lucas, ¿Qué su novia es una vampiresa?

-Él sabe de vampiros, lo averiguara tarde o temprano.

-Pero… pero…

-No es tu responsabilidad… déjalo ir… por ahora. Y por cierto, todos _nosotros_ sabemos lo que paso anoche.

-¿Todos los vampiros de la escuela?

-Sí. Una pregunta, ¿Cómo es que Lucas sabe de _nosotros_?

-Cuando lo conocí ya lo sabía, así que ni me veas.

-No estaba insinuando que tú le hubieras contado, es simple curiosidad. Suficiente estrés por hoy.-Dijo animadamente, ¡Increíble! –Tenemos que regresar a las clases, me toca esgrima, ¡lo adoro!

-Yo no, pero es mejor que el fútbol.-Aunque claro que en Medianoche nadie jugaba fútbol… basquetbol, voleibol ni nada por el estilo.

Regresamos a la escuela donde Lucas estaba esperándonos.

-Estoy bien-Susurre.

Los tres entramos a nuestras respectivas clases, me tocaba ingles… la señora Bethany caminaba entre los pupitres recitando su monologo sobre Orgullo y Prejuicio…

_Guarda silencio, guarda silencio. _Me repetía una y otra vez.

Gracias al cielo la clase del día había concluido, recogí mis cosas y estaba a punto de salir del aula, cuando me di cuenta de que la señora Bethany me miraba con atención.

-Señorita Swan tengo que hablar con usted.-Su sola voz me tensaba sobremanera.

-¿Sí?

-Su padre se ha comunicado conmigo, me hizo saber que precisa su presencia, así que tiene permiso de abandonar la Academia durante una semana. Partirá de inmediato.

-¿Él está bien?

-No me dio los detalles.

-Gracias.-Me apresure a llegar a mi cuarto cuando llegue ahí Amy estaba viendo las pinturas de Raquel.

-Es talentosa.-Dijo.

-Lo es, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los Cullen tienen una de sus casas cerca de Forks, ¿no?

Asentí sin saber a donde quería llegar a parar.

-En resumen, convencí a tu padre para que le llamara a la señora Bethany, cuando llegues allá le dirás que lo extrañabas y querías visitarlo, ya arregle lo de Lucas también, irán juntos a Forks, entraran a hurtadillas a la casa de los Cullen y revisaran la biblioteca de Carlisle para buscar información sobre Bianca.

-¿Por qué nosotros?, Y si Carlisle es tú amigo ¿por qué no le preguntas?

-Carlisle me advirtió que Forks y sus alrededores eran lugares peligrosos para _nosotros_ y no logro contactarlo, no contesta el celular aunque supongo que se debe a que conseguir señal en esta escuela es prácticamente un milagro, y una carta tarda demasiado.

Entendía a que se refería con lo del celular, me tardaba como tres horas en conseguir llamar a Charlie o a René.

.

Estaba observando las nubes por la ventanilla del avión, Lucas estaba sentado a mi lado.

-¿Me dirás que está pasando? –Preguntó con voz suave.

-Iremos a buscar información.-Contesté tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tipo de información?

-De lo que sea, de _ellos_. ¿Qué le dijiste a Bianca?

-Que mi madre necesitaba verme.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

-Es complicado.

-Ser posesiva es su naturaleza, no es su culpa.-Los vampiros son _muy_ posesivos, según me dijo Amy, los neófitos lo son aun más.

-¿Cómo le explicaras a tu padre que he llegado contigo?

-Le diré que me hiciste el favor de acompañarme, que me cuidas. Eso bastara.

-Da una impresión diferente…-Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Si nos topamos con un tal Mike Newton… ¿podrías fingir que eres mi novio?

Lucas me miró extrañado.

-¿Un ex? –Adivinó.

-Nada de eso, pero será divertido.

Lucas asintió con la cabeza y el resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio.

Al llegar a la cuidad Lucas decidió rentar un auto, me pareció una buena idea, llegaríamos por nuestra cuenta a Forks y tendríamos un medio de transporte mucho mejor que mi viejo Chevy.

-¿Listo? –Pregunté.

Lucas y yo estábamos de pie en la entrada de la casa de Charlie, era más temprano de lo usual pero la patrulla ya estaba estacionada afuera.

Abrí la puerta, cuando entre escuche la televisión, me dirigí a la sala y le hice un gesto con la mano a Lucas para que nos esperara en la cocina.

-¡Papá! –Tal vez parezca algo exagerado, sobre todo porque nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, pero corrí hacia él, lo abrace con fuerza y le di un beso en la mejilla. Lo había extrañado mucho.

-Bella, es bueno tenerte aquí.-No sabía que decir, pero me abrazo un buen rato.

-Papá…-Ahora yo no sabía que decir.-Mi amigo, Lucas… está en la cocina…

Charlie me miro con ojos especulativos, pero fue relativamente fácil para mí, Lucas es mi amigo y nada más.

Esa noche prepare la cena para los tres, Charlie actuó tranquilamente con Lucas, tal vez porque ya había agarrado practica con Edward, pero este no era remotamente el caso.

Estábamos cenando los tres en la cocina, nos pregunto sobre la escuela, las materias y cuando le pregunté sobre su trabajo su semblante se oscureció.

-Han ocurrido varias desapariciones en el bosque, creemos que son osos.

Lucas endureció su expresión al escuchar eso.

Después de cenar miramos un juego de beisbol, no es que me hiciera muy feliz, pero estaba con Charlie era suficiente para estar agradecida.

Charlie subió a dormir en su recamara, Lucas se quedaría en el sofá, y yo estaba de vuelta en mi vieja habitación… eso definitivamente no ayudaba.

El agujero en el pecho se abrió de golpe, el "parche" que tenía por haberme ido a Medianoche desapareció, en mi recamara en el internado tenía varias fotos de Edward conmigo, pero todavía tenía unas aquí, las observe con cuidado… el brillo en mis ojos había desaparecido, desde su partida la mayoría de mis sonrisas eran forzadas, los demás tenían que hablarme varias veces para llamar mi atención, desde que se fue sueño despierta todo el día…

Cogí mi Ipod y lloré en silencio, hundiéndome en la canción.

_Caigo en esta guerra perdida  
Con el alma mal herida.  
Llueve tu recuerdo,  
Parece una calle sin salida._

_Me quede con tantas cicatrices_  
_Rota sin ti, sin alas, ni raíces._

_Inevitable,_  
_Muero de amor que lugar tan común._  
_Irremediable crece la noche,_  
_Se fue nuestro sol por algún tragaluz._

_Cruzo un universo vacio_  
_Sin tus brazos que eran míos._  
_Solo me dejaste silencios_  
_De arcoíris desteñidos._

_Sobran ya mis sueños imposibles,_  
_Solas serán historias invisibles._

_Inevitable,_  
_Muero de amor que lugar tan común._  
_Irremediable crece la noche,_  
_Se fue nuestro sol por algún tragaluz._

_Otra estrella que se apaga,_  
_Otro paso de la soledad._  
_Y perderte será... Oh, oh_

_Inevitable,_  
_Muero de amor que lugar tan común._  
_Irremediable crece la noche,_  
_Se fue nuestro sol por algún tragaluz._

_(Irremediable-Yuridia)_

Cuando terminó puse la canción de cuna que Edward compuso para mí, hice que se repitiera una y otra vez hasta que me quede dormida.

.

A la mañana siguiente Charlie desayuno con Lucas y conmigo, pero se fue temprano a trabajar, estaba lavando los platos para poder irnos.

-Las desapariciones en el bosque… no creo que sean provocadas por osos.-Comentó Lucas.

-Ni yo.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?

-Primero quiero ir a mi antigua escuela, quiero visitar a unos amigos. Después iremos a casa de los Cullen y… ya veremos luego.

Lucas asintió y fue a la sala, cuando termine con los platos lo seguí.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunté cuando lo vi guardando una estaca y unos cuchillos bastante afilados en una mochila negra.

-Hay que estar preparados.-Respondió.

Después de guardar lo que necesitábamos, las estacas de Lucas, incluso me dio una… pero no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella, también tome un mapa que había señalado, una brújula y me asegure de llevar el celular conmigo.

Cuando estuvimos listos nos dirigimos a la escuela, llegamos a la hora del almuerzo, así que fuimos a la cafetería. Al entrar todos nos voltearon a ver, parecía que en este pueblo nadie sabía disimular, me acerque a la mesa donde estaban Ángela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Lauren y Tyler.

-Hola.-Los salude, con el mejor entusiasmo fingido del que fui capaz.

-¡Bella! –Ángela se puso de pie de inmediato y me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo alegremente, después de todo estaba aquí para verla a ella.

Cuando me separe de Ángela, Ben ya estaba de pie y nos abrazamos. Mike tenía los ojos como platos y Lauren tenía una mirada asesina tuve que contenerme para no sonreír.

-El es Lucas. –Hice un gesto con la mano hacia él.

Todos intercambiaron sus respectivos "Holas".

Les pedí a Ben y Ángela que nos acompañaran a una mesa desocupada, pero Jessica se nos pegó.

-Te ves diferente.-Me dijo Jessica viendo atentamente mi ropa, llevaba un pantalón dorado, una blusa sin mangas negra y una chamarra negra que resplandecía a la luz.

-¿De qué me he perdido? –Pase su comentario por alto.

Me entere de que Jessica y Mike habían vuelto costumbre terminar y regresar cada dos por tres, por suerte Ángela y Ben seguían tan bien como siempre, incluso mejor si es posible, prometí visitar a Ángela de nuevo mientras estuviera en Forks.

Cuando ya nos íbamos Mike nos alcanzo en el estacionamiento.

-¡Bella! –Escuche su voz a mi espalda y me congele.

-¿Qué pasa Mike? –Dije lo mas tranquilamente que pude cuando se paro frente a mí.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ver una película en Port Angeles conmigo, digamos mañana por la noche.

En ese momento Lucas pasó su brazo por arriba de mis hombros y solté un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Bella estará ocupada.-Le dijo a Mike posesivamente.

-Estaba hablando con ella.-Mike intentaba sonar confiado, pero ese no era su fuerte.

-Mike… Lucas y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, adiós. –Dije cortante y subimos al auto.

Se quedo perplejo y nos observo al irnos.

-Tenías razón, fue divertido. –Comentó Lucas.

-Gracias por sacarme del problema.

-Nunca había hecho eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuidar de alguien… de _esa_ manera.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte-Bromee.-Bianca tiene suficientes pretendientes para mantenerte ocupado.

Lucas rió, pero… aun tenía que cerciorarme de que Bianca pueda controlarse.

Le indique el camino a la casa de los Cullen y le explique algunas cosas, quien estaba con quien, el control de emociones, las visiones y la lectura de pensamientos. Se preocupo más que se sorprendió lo cual ya es mucho decir.

Nos detuvimos afuera de la gran residencia de los Cullen. Mientras yo analizaba la posibilidad de romper una ventana Lucas logró abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Lo mire incrédula.

-Aprendes unas cuantas cosas cuando te dedicas a matar vampiros.

Entramos a la casa… todo seguía como antes, todos los muebles en su sitio, parecía que el lugar se había congelado en el tiempo, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas las cuales me concentre en no derramar, me costaba caminar por ahí… pero tenía que.

Conduje a Lucas a la oficina de Carlisle y nos pusimos a revisar, Lucas admiraba los cuadros, cada uno diferente a los demás y yo concentre mi atención en el escritorio de caoba. Abrí los cajones buscando algo que fuera de ayuda.

-Mira esto.-Lucas sostenía un libro realmente grueso, color rojo, camino hacía el escritorio para poder verlo mejor.

-No hay nada nuevo aquí.-Dije mientras lo ojeaba.-Velocidad, fuerza, posesividad, repentinos cambios de humor, necesidad de venganza, desconfianza, manipulan… asechan a su presa por entretenimiento…

-Es lo que está haciendo Erich.-Lucas me lo confirmó al ver el temor en mi semblante.

-Y ¿por qué no... –Deje la oración inconclusa.

-No te preocupes, no la lastimara por ahora, tenemos tiempo.

No estaba en condiciones para ponerme a pensar en el significado de sus palabras.

Leímos muchos libros, pero todo eso ya lo habíamos deducido.

_Los vampiros tienen exclusivamente una pareja durante toda su existencia, por eso se vuelven locos en busca de venganza… Son celosos, posesivos…_

_Un cambio en un vampiro es permanente, no se puede deshacer o modificar en otra dirección…_

_La verdadera naturaleza de la persona es imposible de contener al convertirse…_

Tener todo confirmado, era tanto un alivio como una inquietud.

Encontré un cajón escondido en el escritorio, por suerte Lucas había decidido ir a revisar el resto de la casa.

Leí el titulo:

"_Leyendas: fantasmas y vampiros"_

Guarde el libro en la mochila que llevaba yo.

Lucas no encontró nada nuevo en las otras habitaciones, así que salimos de la casa. Mis hombros se despojaron de un enorme peso una vez que estuvimos afuera.

-Hay que volver mañana.-Me dijo.-Quisiera revisar de nuevo la información, escribir lo más importante.

-Sí.

-¿A dónde más quieres ir? –Lucas era muy atento… me agradaba que me tomara tan enserio.

-¿Sabes leer mapas y brújulas? –Dijo algo avergonzada.

-Seguro.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?-Me reí.

Lucas se encogió de hombros y rió conmigo.

-¿Dónde está el mapa? –Se lo di y lo observo por un momento.- ¿Quieres llegar aquí?

Asentí con la cabeza, deseando que no me preguntara mis motivos para querer ir.

Afortunadamente, Lucas se limitó a coger la brújula y nos adentramos en el bosque.

Escuchaba a los pájaros cantar, los insectos zumbar, el bosque parecía estar lleno de vida, opuesto completamente al de mis pesadillas.

Lucas me ayudaba para que no tropezara, después de unas horas de caminar por el húmedo bosque cruzamos bajo el arco formado por dos árboles para entrar en el prado.

Era deslumbrante… pero no perfecto como lo recordaba, pero seguramente se debía a que tuve la vaga esperanza de ver a Edward en él.

La hierba había crecido, rebasaba mi cintura, la brisa la empujaba acompasadamente. La desilusión hizo acto de presencia tan rápido que ni me dio tiempo de apreciar el paisaje.

Concentre toda mi fuerza en recomponerme, no me había atrevido a volver la vista atrás para ver a Lucas quien había permanecido en silencio.

En ese instante salió de ente los arboles una persona a unos treinta pasos de distancia. Tarde unos segundos en reconocerlo.

-¿Laurent? -¿Estaría alucinando?

-¿Bella? –Estaba incluso más desconcertado que yo.-Me sorprende encontrarte aquí.

-Yo debería ser la sorprendida, se suponía que estabas en Alaska.

-Vine a… visitar a los Cullen, y me sorprenden que te dejaran atrás ¿No eras su mascota o algo así?

Le puse mala cara.

-¿Vienen de visita a menudo?

-Regularmente.-Intente sonar confiada.

-Pues la casa olía como estuviera inhabitada desde hace tiempo...

-Es porque solo vienen a verme a mí. Carlisle seguramente se sentirá mal por haberse perdido tu visita, pero probablemente no debería mencionarlo… a Edward-Decir su nombre dolió más de lo que creía.-le molesta bastante el asunto de James, tiene un carácter fuerte como recordaras, es muy protector conmigo.- Rogué internamente pidiendo ser convincente.

Laurent se acerco un paso más a mí.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo van las cosas en Denali? Carlisle me dijo que ahora estabas con Tanya.

-Tanya me gusta mucho, y su hermana Irina aún más. Aunque disfruto de las ventajas y de la novedad del asunto, las restricciones son difíciles. Me sorprende que cualquiera de ellos haya podido aguantar tanto tiempo -me sonrió con gesto de complicidad -A veces, hago trampas.

Comencé a mover con cuidado un pie hacia atrás, pero me quedé petrificada cuando el parpadeo de sus ojos rojos le llevó a observar el movimiento.

-Jasper también ha tenido ese tipo de problemas.

Laurent dio otro paso hacia mí… ignorando olímpicamente a Lucas.

-¿Te encontró Victoria?-No pude evitar preguntar.

-De hecho, he venido aquí para hacerle un favor... esto no le va a hacer feliz… El que yo te mate. Ella querría reservarse esa parte -continuó con aire despreocupado- Parece estar un poco molesta contigo, Bella.

-¿Conmigo? –Apenas encontré aire suficiente para susurrar.

Movió la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

-James era su compañero y tu Edward le mató, un intercambio justo pareja por pareja. Aunque… ¿Cuánto debes significar para él si te ha dejado desprotegida?

Más sal a mis heridas.

-Edward sabrá que fuiste tú. -¿Cómo ganar tiempo? ¿Cómo escapar de esto?

-Las próximas lluvias borrarán mi olor y nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo. No hay razón para que Edward piense en mí, si es que se toma la molestia de investigar.

Laurent apareció dos pasos delante de mí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lucas se había interpuesto entre nosotros y antes de que Laurent pudiera reaccionar Lucas le había clavado una estaca en el pecho.

Laurent aun estaba consiente pero no podía moverse, estaba tendido en el suelo y volteo hacia el bosque, Lucas hizo lo mismo, como si hubieran escuchado algo, seguí sus miradas y en ese instante de entre las sombras de los arboles un enorme lobo negro apareció, era más alto que un caballo, musculoso y corpulento, el lobo miraba fijamente a Laurent, Lucas también se dio cuenta y tomo mi muñeca y retrocedimos varios pasos, sin despegar los ojos de la descomunal criatura.

Volví mi mirada a Laurent, estaba aterrado increíblemente más que yo. Miré en dirección al gran lobo para descubrir que otros lobos se le habían unido.

-Bella –La voz de Lucas me sobresalto, sonaba más que tenso.-Corre.

Lo mire sin comprender, presiono mi muñeca con más fuerza y salimos corriendo del claro, volteamos la vista para ver a los lobos desmembrar el cuerpo de Laurent, Lucas no se demoró ni un segundo más y me guió a donde habíamos dejado el coche, subimos a toda prisa y regresamos a casa de Charlie.

Entramos a la casa y estábamos llenos de lodo, me metía a bañar mientras Lucas vigilaba los alrededores de la casa, cuando fue su turno de bañarse lave la ropa de ambos, no quería que Charlie supiera que fuimos al bosque en especial cuando me había pedido no hacerlo.

.

Más tarde estábamos en la sala, sentados uno frente al otro sin decir palabra. Yo estaba temblando y no podía decir que de frío de la impresión. Fui a prepararme una taza de té pero me costaba sostenerla.

-Gracias por salvarme de ese vampiro-Logre decir.

-No iba a dejar que te pasara nada.-Contestó firmemente-Tienes que explicarme lo que está pasando.

Le conté todo lo referente a James, Victoria y Laurent con lujo de detalles.

-¿Y los lobos? –Preguntó.

-Creo que… ya se quienes son.

Le conté sobre aquella tarde en la Push cuando Jacob había intentado asustarme con las leyendas del lugar.

-Lucas… dime algo… lo que sea-Había permanecido en silencio, escuchándome, pero sentía que estaba diciendo incoherencias.

-Victoria vendrá por ti, eso es seguro.-Estaba muy solemne.

-Podemos hablar con los quileutes.-Sugerí.

-¿Crees que lo admitirán?

-Hay que intentarlo.

Lucas asintió, me contemplo un momento.

-No te ves nada bien.-Comentó

-Gracias.-Dije sarcásticamente.

Se sentó junto a mí y me abrazo.

-No se me da, lo de consolar a las personas.

-Me parece que lo haces bastante bien.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio.

-Lucas…

-Dime

-Tienes que enseñarme a matar vampiros.

* * *

**Si tienen dudas, escríbanmelo y tratare de aclararlas. =)**

**Si van leyendo mi historia hasta ahora y tienen comentarios de capítulos anteriores, por favor, déjenmelos también, son de gran importancia para mí.**

**¡Les agradecería infinitamente si me dejan reviews por este capítulo!**

_**Respuestas de Reviews:**_

_**jane000: **_Aprecio mucho tu comentario, aquí estoy con un capítulo más ¿Qué opinas?

_**hanna ross: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojala tengas tiempo de leer este capítulo y me puedas escribir que te pareció.

**¡Dejen review por favor! Quisiera saber que opinan.**


	12. Mi héroe

**En primer lugar quiero agradecer a quienes me dejan Reviews. Me dan confianza para continuar escribiendo.**

**

* * *

**

**Mi héroe**

_Amigo es aquel extraño ser que te pregunta que tal estas y se preocupa por escuchar la respuesta._

Edward POV.

Yo estaba observando por el ventanal a los copos de nieve que caían con sigilo, mi familia y yo estábamos reunidos en la sala de la casa del clan Denali y teníamos la misma discusión que había empezado un par de días después del viaje a Anchorage, por suerte Tanya y su familia no estaban en casa para escucharnos.

-Alice tienes que ser razonable.-Un minuto más y Rosalie perdería los estribos.

-No entiendo que es tan complicado, Carlisle pone un consultorio en Riverton y Esme vive con él ahí, y nosotros cinco entramos a Medianoche.-Contestó nuestra pequeña hermana.

Rosalie, Alice y Emmet estaban de pie, los demás estaban sentados, aparentando calma.

-Alice, tengo que seguir buscando a Victoria, debo volver a Colombia cuanto antes.-Afirme.

-¿Por qué la prisa?- Preguntó Esme. -Alice verá si Victoria decide atacar a Bella.

-Quiero divertirme. -Intervino Emmet.-Será más entretenido cazar a Victoria que pelear con osos.

-Alice, entiéndelo. -Continuó Rosalie.- Emmet, Edward y yo vamos a Colombia, y tú puedes arrastrar a Esme, Carlisle y Jasper contigo.

Al escuchar estas palabras Jasper hizo una mueca y Alice hizo su mejor puchero y me vio fijamente.

-Por favor, Edward, por favor.

-Alice, no es que no _quiera_ ir, pero me sentiré mejor una vez que me asegure de que Victoria no puede hacerle daño a Bella.

-Alice, te propongo esto. –Interfirió Jasper.-Una vez que Rosalie, Emmet y Edward hayan acabado con Victoria vendrán con nosotros, ¿no es así? –Dijo mirándonos.

Rosalie y Emmet me miraron expectantes.

-De acuerdo.-Murmure.

-Es un trato.-Dijo Emmet rindo entre dientes. _La pequeñita siempre obtiene lo que quiere,_ Pensó.

Rosalie asintió y Alice se puso a dar saltitos por toda la casa, arreglando sus maletas, nosotros no necesitaríamos de mucho.

.

Bianca POV.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por el corredor, las clases del día habían terminado, me sentía algo sola, sin Lucas y sin Bella, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad para charlar con Raquel.

Me complacía saber que las cosas entre Lucas y yo habían progresado, ahora estamos _juntos, _aunque claro en este momento no está aquí, tuvo que visitar a su madre y yo lo extrañaba muchísimo.

-Hola.-Salude a Raquel al entrar a su cuarto, estaba sentada en el piso trabajando en una pintura.

-Hola. Dicen por ahí que Lucas y tú tienen algo.-Murmuró Raquel.

-Así es, pero, ¿Quién dice eso?

-Todos.

-Ah.

¿A qué horas había pasado de ser invisible a que "todos" hablaran de mí?... aunque tenía que reconocer, aunque me hiciera sentir incomoda que los vampiros me trataban diferente desde que se enteraron de que mordí a Lucas, a veces hablan conmigo como si yo fuera uno de ellos y eso solo me hacía sentir peor.

Estaba dando vueltas dentro del cuarto de Raquel, y de repente vi sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Bella, un elegante portarretratos plateado, con detalles de estrellas muy finos, me acerque para tomarlo en mis manos y estudie la foto con atención.

El muchacho que rodeaba a Bella por la cintura con el brazo, era muy guapo, tenía el cabello cobrizo y desordenado, sus ojos eran dorados, posee una barbilla fuerte, una nariz recta y labios gruesos, es alto y tiene un esbelto pero musculoso cuerpo, daba la impresión de tener la edad de Bella. También puse atención en mi amiga, su piel clara, el cabello marrón y largo, sus ojos color chocolate.

Bella intentaba no mirar al frente (a quien tomaba la foto) tenía las mejillas encendidas y el muchacho sonreía ampliamente, la miraba a ella, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo… "_Admirándola"_ ¿sería la palabra?

-¿Sabes quién es él? –Me volví hacía Raquel y le enseñe la foto.

-Sí.-Asintió con la cabeza.-Era el novio de Bella.

-¿Su novio? –Al ver la foto no se me paso por alto que era un vampiro, ¿Cómo podía ser su _novio_?

-Me dijo que se llama Edward.-A Raquel no parecía importarle mucho el tema.

Pero… ¿_ese_ era Edward?, el Edward en el que Bella no dejaba de pensar ni un segundo, el Edward de quien estaba enamorada tan profundamente… a quien extrañaba tanto…

_¿Sabe ella lo que es él? _Le di vueltas y vueltas a la posibilidad de que lo supiera… pero si así fuera, por lógica, también sabría lo que son muchos en Medianoche… Lo que yo inevitablemente seré algún día…

.

Bella POV.

-Tienes que enseñarme a matar vampiros.

Lucas bajo la vista y estuvo meditando durante unos instantes, trate de distraerme oyendo las gotas de lluvia que rebotaban en el suelo, parecía música.

-Bella… hay algo que debes saber primero.

Su tono hizo que me preocupara bastante, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.-Susurre tratando de infundirle valor.

-Yo… pertenezco a la Cruz Negra.

-¿Debería saber qué significa eso?

-Es una organización fundada para dar caza a vampiros.

-¿Qué? –No tuve suficiente aire para decir la palabra en voz alta, así que prácticamente fue un jadeo.

No podía creerlo, ¿qué acababa de decirme? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se dignaría a intentar matar vampiros?

Lucas espero a que se me pasara, aunque fuera un poco, la impresión.

-Mi madre se unió a la Cruz Negra antes de que yo naciera, así toda mi vida he sido educado, mas bien, entrenado para ser un cazador, ellos son mi familia, me enseñaron que los vampiros son malos y que lo correcto es matarlos.

-Pero… pero… yo entiendo…-Ni yo sabía que estaba diciendo.- Créeme nadie sabe mejor que yo de lo que los vampiros son capaces, su crueldad… que lo consideran un juego… pero no todos son así.

-Bella, yo los he visto alimentándose, matando, no son de fiar.

-La mayoría no, creo, pero _algunos_ sí.

-Bella, en la Cruz Negra, todos dedicamos... -¿Me imagine el pesar en su voz?- Nuestra vida a cazar vampiros, nunca nos quedamos a vivir en ningún lugar, no vamos a la escuela… dejan sus familias, sus trabajos para dedicarse a esto… Nada es más importante que la obligación de matar vampiros, no podemos tener amigos fuera de la Cruz Negra y no podemos confiar en nadie.

-¿Por qué lo hacen? –Yo no entendía como alguien podía elegir esa vida.

-Venganza, casi siempre, si un vampiro mata a alguien importante, un esposo, un hijo, un padre… la mayoría de los que están en la Cruz Negra han perdido a alguien, otros sienten que no tienen nada que perder que no están arriesgando nada, otros les gusta sentir que son héroes… y otros pocos como yo… no tenemos elección, es toda la vida que hemos conocido, nos han entrenado desde niños y no podemos dejarlo… nos inculcan que es nuestra obligación, lo correcto.

-No sé qué decir…

Lucas se notaba contrariado.

-¿Dejarías tu vida por convertirte en una cazadora?

-No.-Aunque a estas alturas tampoco tenía mucho que perder. -Yo no quiero exterminar vampiros. Solo quiero… poder defenderme… quizás no lo entiendas, porque siempre has pertenecido a la Cruz Negra… pero cuando _un_ vampiro quiere matarme… y saber que no puedo esconderme, no puedo huir, no me puedo defender… ser consciente de que no hay nada que pueda hacer… no tienes idea de lo que es sentirse así de impotente.

-Muy bien.-Dijo.- Te enseñare a defenderte.

No pude evitar sonreírle ampliamente.

Pero por el momento yo seguía tan indefensa como de costumbre y Victoria aguardaba la oportunidad de vengarse,

Cuando llegó Charlie actuamos lo mas tranquilamente posible, pero Lucas estaba alerta y a mí cualquier ruidito por insignificante que fuera hacía que me sobresaltara.

Cuando fue hora de ir a dormir me fue imposible conciliar el sueño, estuve dando vueltas en mi cama hasta las tres de la mañana, el repiqueteo de la lluvia fue mi única distracción, así que cuando fue hora de levantarme me dolía la cabeza y estaba muy cansada.

-Muy bien.-Dije.-Charlie se ha ido, tenemos una visita que hacer.

La casa de los Black me resultaba vagamente familiar; era pequeña, de madera, con ventanas estrechas y pintada de rojo.

Lucas y yo bajamos del auto y caminamos en dirección a la casa, Jacob nos esperaba en la puerta.

-Hola Jacob.-Salude sin mucho afán.-Él es mi amigo, Lucas.

Ambos se limitaron a asentir en forma de saludo.

-Queríamos hablar contigo.

-Y nosotros con ustedes.-Repuso con voz dura.

-¿"Nosotros"?-Pregunte.

-Sam me pidió que los llevara a casa de Emily, si venían aquí.-Suspiro.-Vamos.

Lo seguimos caminando hasta el final del sendero donde había una diminuta casa azul, afuera nos esperaban seis hombres y dos mujeres.

Los hombres parecían hermanos tenían los mismos músculos grandes y redondeados bajo la misma piel entre rojiza y marrón, el mismo cabello negro cortado al rape, y también la forma en que sus rostros cambiaban de expresión en el mismo instante.

Nos miraban a Lucas y a mí con cautela y curiosidad. El más grande de ellos, no parecía un muchacho, en su rostro se adivinaba la madurez y la serenidad, se adelantó unos pasos, de la media luna que conformaban los demás.

-Mi nombre es Sam Uley.-Dijo. -¿Y tú eres? –Preguntó mirando a Lucas, seguramente ya sabían quién era yo… en este pueblito todos saben _todo_.

-Lucas Ross. -Respondió muy sereno.

-Ellos son Quil, Embry Jared, Paul, Seth, Emily y Leah.-Iba haciendo un gesto con la mano al pronunciar cada nombre.-Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo muy serio.

Era evidente que él era el líder y se dirigía a mí, pero yo estaba aterrada, Lucas lo adivinó en mi expresión.

-Por eso estamos aquí.-El tono de Lucas era grave, me impresionó, en ese momento me pareció mucho mayor, experimentado y sensato. Un extraño sentimiento de admiración apareció en mi interior.

-¿Tienen idea? –Nos preguntó Jacob, se veía molesto por una razón que no pude adivinar.

-¿Ustedes son los lobos?- Pregunte.

Sam asintió.

-Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?, lo de los vampiros.-Quil parecía emocionado.

-Sí. -Conteste.

-Lo vimos...-Jared miraba fijamente a Lucas. -Clavándole una estaca al vampiro…

-…y funcionó.-Embry terminó la frase.

-¿Y bien? –Presionó Paul.

-Cazo vampiros, al igual que ustedes.-Respondió Lucas sin alterarse.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

-¿Por qué se convierten en lobos?-Preguntó Lucas.

-Para proteger a nuestra gente.-Contestó Sam.-Cuando los vampiros se acercan a nuestro territorio.

-Ese chupasangre en el bosque, ¿era amigo tuyo? –Jacob me cuestionó.

-No.-Murmure.

-Bien, no queríamos romper el tratado con los Cullen.-Afirmó Sam.

-¿El tratado?-Lucas frunció el ceño.

-No podemos cazar vampiros en su territorio.-Contestó.

¿Por qué volvieron a Forks? – Jacob nos espetó.

-Vine a visitar a Charlie.-Me puse a la defensiva, nunca había visto a Jacob tan mal humorado.

-Ha habido muchas desapariciones.-Sam intervino.-Y no han terminado, la pareja de ese vampiro aun anda suelta.

-¿Victoria? Ella no es pareja de Laurent.

-¿Laurent? –Jared resopló, al parecer le hacía gracia que tuviera nombre.

Les explique que los Cullen habían matado a James y Victoria venía por mí, Lucas y Sam intercambiaron información sobre la manera más eficaz de cazar vampiros, el ambiente se fue relajando poco a poco, y parecía que nos habíamos ganado su confianza.

.

Jacob me invitó a dar un paseo por los alrededores cuando notó que me estaba aburriendo… parecía más amable. Caminamos en silencio hasta que perdimos de vista a los demás. La brisa helada despeinaba mi cabello y no pude evitar contemplar los grises nubarrones.

-Creí que no volverías.-Dijo en tono triste.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando esas sanguijuelas de los Cullen se fueron, solo tardaste un día en decidir marcharte… ni siquiera te despediste.

-Era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Charlie pensó que estabas dolida por que tu novio se fue.

-La razón por la que me fui es porque quería lo mejor para mí.-Me molestó lo que había dicho.

Jacob se detuvo y me miró directo a los ojos, vacilo unos minutos antes de hablar.

-Bella, yo sé lo que él te hizo y yo nunca te lastimaría de ese modo.

Se inclino lentamente para besarme, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío… en ningún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza que él esperaba… ni quería pensar que esperaba… estaba en shock y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba… sus labios casi rosaban los míos…

-¡Bella!- Escuché la voz de Lucas a mí espalda, me gire justo a tiempo y corrí hacía él, me sujeto por los brazos. -¿Estás bien? –Sonaba preocupado.

-Ayúdame.- Apenas moví los labios sin emitir sonido para que me entendiera.

Cuando me di cuenta Jacob ya estaba detrás de nosotros y un escalofrío me recorrió.

-Estábamos en medio de algo.-Le espetó enfadado a Lucas.

Lucas lo miró firmemente a los ojos.

-Bella viene _conmigo_.

Jacob parecía no creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Es cierto? –Me miró… ¿ofendido?

-Así es, no esperes nada de mí, Jacob.

El aludido comenzó a templar con fuerza, Lucas me alejó de él y vimos como se convertía en un enorme lobo, los demás llegaron corriendo.

-Jacob, cálmate. –Le ordenó Sam.

Jacob salió disparado en dirección contraria a nosotros y lo contemplamos hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista.

-Le dije que no debería hacerlo.-Leah negó con la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos con la manada de lobos, contaban historias sobre los _fríos_, Lucas también les contó algunas, pero más recientes.

Estaba un poco molesta, los Cullen no eran así, ni Amy, tampoco Balthazar… o Bianca.

Jared había terminado su relato, sobre un vampiro que "jamás" dejaba sobrevivientes.

-Y si nunca dejan a nadie con vida, ¿Cómo es que las leyendas se saben? –Pregunte con brusquedad.

Leah y Seth comenzaron a reír, los demás me miraron perplejos, excepto Lucas… pero eso no impidió que me sonrojara.

-Tiene razón.-Dijo Leah sonriendo.

-Deben admitirlo.-Seth se paró y puso una mano en mi hombro.

Cuando cayó la noche Lucas y yo regresamos a casa de Charlie.

Estaba cocinando la cena y Lucas estaba sentado haciéndome compañía.

-¿Cuándo me enseñaras a matar vampiros? –Le pregunté, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Mañana por la mañana.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Sí, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

-No… ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?

-Cosas básicas… en menos de una semana, no creo que puedas aprender mucho.

-De acuerdo, Lucas… gracias por salvarme, _otra vez_.

Lucas esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

-Creo que se ha vuelto costumbre.- Bromeo.

-Mi héroe.-Dije "dramáticamente" poniendo una mano en mi cabeza, fingiendo que me iba a desmayar.

Ambos nos soltamos a reír.

-¿Qué paso entre Jacob y tú? –Me preguntó más serio.

-Nada. –Sobra decir que no me creyó. –Bueno… siempre he sabido que yo… le gustaba… pero no me había notado _cuanto_.

-Sabes, para decir que eres alguien que esta terriblemente sola, recibes muchas propuestas. –Reí sin ganas ante su observación.

-No pretenderás que acepte salir con Mike, ¿verdad?

Lucas rió sonoramente y negó con la cabeza. Cuando dejo de reír me miró cálidamente.

-Te mereces a un hombre mejor.

No dijimos nada más.

.

Al día siguiente, en el minuto en el que la patrulla de mi padre se perdió de vista, Lucas me llevó al bosque cercano a mi casa, no quería adentrarse mucho por temor a que Victoria apareciera, milagrosamente, aunque estaba nublado no llovía.

Pase toda la mañana practicando como clavar una estaca en el pecho de un vampiro. Lucas entrenaba conmigo, sobra mencionar que no soy buena en esto, pero Lucas era paciente y no dejaba de repetirme que con práctica lograría hacerlo.

-Suficiente por hoy.-Dijo Lucas cuando caí al suelo por milésima vez y el _podía_ clavarme su estaca.

-No estoy cansada.-Proteste.

-Sam nos espera en La Push.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Pregunte fastidiada,

Lucas me ayudo a ponerme de pie y sonrió ladinamente.

-Tenemos que trazar un plan para capturar a Victoria.

-¿Pedirás ayuda a otros cazadores?

-No es necesario, es solo _una_ vampiresa, además en la Cruz Negra ni siquiera saben que salí de Medianoche.

-Amy es increíble. –Sonreí al recordar lo mucho que me había ayudado, Lucas no parecía tan alegre. -¿Sigues sin confiar en ningún vampiro?

-Ya veremos.

Llegamos a casa de Emily a la hora de la comida y apreciamos como los lobos devoraban _toda _la comida que Emily y Leah habían preparado, creí que no se llenarían nunca.

-Estoy cansada de hablar de vampiros.-Leah se puso de pie, unos minutos antes de que se dispusieran a discutir por el mejor plan.-Voy a dar un paseo, Bella ¿vienes conmigo?

-Claro.

Recorrimos la playa en forma de media luna, el paisaje era precioso. El agua de un color gris oscuro aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris.

La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos.

-¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte? –Pregunté a Leah con tanto desinterés como fui capaz.

-Odio a los vampiros.-Me asombró su vehemencia.

Notó como me tense ante sus palabras y cambió su expresión, a una sonrisa amable.

-¿Alguien te ha contado de la Imprimación?

-No.

-Es como los lobos encuentran a su "alma gemela"-Su voz era burlona.-Es como amor a primera vista pero con más fuerza… ¿sabías que Emily es mi prima?

-Ahora que lo pienso, se parecen un poco… aunque….

-Aunque ella tiene una cicatriz en la cara, lo sé.

Pronunció aquellas palabras inexpresivamente a pesar de que ella conservaba un rostro perfectamente simétrico, de hecho Leah podía despertar la envidia de una supermodelo, era alta y su lacio y oscuro cabello le llegaba por debajo de la cintura.

-¿Cómo paso?

-Sam perdió el control una vez, se molestó y se transformo demasiado cerca de Emily.

El miedo atravesó mi semblante.

-No fue su intención, pero a lo que iba… era que Emily es la media naranja de Sam.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

Leah sonrió sin humor.

-No puedo creer que el chismoso de Jacob no te lo haya contado, antes… de que todo el asunto de los lobos ocurriera, Sam y yo estábamos _juntos_.

-¡Que!, ¿cómo pudo…?

-Fue inevitable.-Dejo escapar un suspiro.-Bella quería hablar contigo desde el segundo en que te vi en ese prado. Tenía la esperanza de que nos ayudaras con la pelirroja, la tal Victoria. Un poco antes de las desapariciones, tenía planeado marcharme, ir a… Filadelfia tal vez… lo único que quería era alejarme, no tienes idea de lo que es ver a Sam con Emily, creí que de todas las personas, serías tú quien me comprendería, no quiero vivir ni un segundo más en este lugar, no soy ninguna masoquista, quise irme pero los sabios de la tribu me lo prohibieron, dijeron que es mi obligación proteger nuestra gente.

-Entiendo lo que es querer alejarse-Confirme suavemente.-Ya les dije todo lo que se, solo resta esperar a que Victoria aparezca y ustedes la atrapen.

Leah relajo su expresión, seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo, me contó cómo era sus vida siendo la única mujer que se convertía en loba, se sentía orgullosa de ser fuerte, pero a la vez no entendía por qué nunca se había escuchado de una mujer loba en la tribu, eso la preocupaba, también me dijo que los lobos no envejecen si se convierten regularmente, que cuando entran en fase se comunican telepáticamente, y lo que más le molestaba es que tenían que acatar la orden del alfa, o sea, Sam.

.

La semana se fue rápido, todas la mañanas Lucas me entrenaba… mejore un poquito, pero ya era algo. Por las tardes íbamos a la Push, Sam y Lucas se hicieron buenos amigos, yo pasaba mi tiempo con Leah y Seth Clearwater, me contaron que se transformaron el mismo día que su padre, Harry, murió de un ataque cardiaco y creen que lo produjo Laurent o Victoria quienes rondaban en el bosque.

Leah es algo ruda y cínica, los demás piensan que esta amargada. Pero nos llevamos muy bien, es muy inteligente, hace grandes reflexiones y se ganó mi confianza rápidamente. Leah es algo maternal con Seth, quien siempre está de buen humor, es muy amable, siempre sonríe y me contagia su júbilo cuando esta cerca.

Seth siente curiosidad por los vampiros, ya que él nunca ha estado cerca de uno, así que se entretiene con mis anécdotas, el no parece tener ese odio inusitado hacia los _fríos_.

Cuando Leah entra en fase se convierte en una loba gris claro y es la más veloz de la manada y Seth es un lobo de color arena, se divierten al desafiarse en carreras y yo los veo precipitarse por el bosque.

Ambos se han convertido en unos de mis mejores amigos.

Jacob por otro lado parece no rendirse, me agobia con su insistencia y me fastidia con sus comentarios ofensivos dirigidos a Edward, por suerte Lucas está al pendiente de mí al igual que Leah y Seth.

Antes de irnos de Forks, pase a visitar a Ángela y Ben por última vez, me despedí de Charlie y no pude evitar que se me escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas.

Lucas y Sam habían decidido que sería más seguro para mí alejarme de Forks y ellos prometieron que se encargarían de Victoria, se los agradecí y prometimos visitarlos cuando todo hubiera acabado.

.

En el viaje de regreso, nuevamente me senté junto a la ventanilla, Lucas estaba dormido a mi lado ya que casi no durmió por cerciorarse de que Victoria no estaba en los alrededores de la casa de Charlie.

Rememoré la conversación que tuve con Ángela, mientras Lucas y Ben charlaban sobre películas de acción.

_-¡Que alegría verte tan animada! –Ángela me dijo apenas estuvimos solas._

_-Lo es más verte tan enamorada.-Reí._

_-No quiero ser indiscreta… pero, Lucas y tu no...-Dejo la frase inconclusa.-Esta bien si no quieres decirme._

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-Solo somos amigos, si pasara algo mas ten la certeza de que te lo diría._

_-Dan otra impresión, ¿sabes?, comparten cierta complicidad._

_-Tenemos mucho en común y confío plenamente en él, pero… dejando de lado que no tiene ojos más que para Bianca…-Sonreí al recordar como la miraba.-… no he dejado de pensar en Edward. -Deje escapar un suspiro._

_-¿No has sabido nada de él? –Ángela sonó triste._

_-No._

_Ángela guardo silencio aparentemente debatiéndose por escoger las palabras adecuadas, frunció los labios antes de preguntar._

_-Si pudieran estar juntos otra vez, ¿Qué harías?_

_-¿Si él estuviera viviendo en el mismo lugar que yo?_

_-Sí._

_-Siendo sincera no lo sé, no es que no lo haya pensado antes, es solo que me dolió que se haya ido así… ¿Cómo luchar por una guerra ya perdida? La batalla es de los dos y él se rindió desde el principio._

_-¿Ya no lo amas? _

_-Con todo mi ser y sé que él me ama a mí… al menos así era en el último instante en que lo vi._

_-Sé que regresará.-Lo dijo tan segura como de que la tierra gira alrededor del sol._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-No puede vivir sin ti, era obvio por el modo en que te miraba, parecía que se enfrentaría él solo contra un ejército para asegurar tu bienestar. No podrá soportar permanecer alejado de ti por más tiempo._

_-Espero que tengas razón._

Regresé al presente cuando anunciaron que íbamos a aterrizar.

.

Edward POV

¿A caso ya no podía hacer nada bien?

No he hecho nada productivo desde el día en que me separe de Bella, caigo de un error a otro, es decepcionante y frustrante.

Rosalie, Emmet y yo seguimos el rastro de Victoria desde Colombia hasta Brasil donde desaparecía por completo, Victoria hizo todo lo posible para despistarme y Emmet estaba un poco molesto. Estábamos cerca del río Amazonas decidiendo que hacer.

-Hermano, eres un pésimo rastreador.- Emmet seguía quejándose.

-No tienes que repetírmelo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Emmet era insoportable cuando se ponía en plan quejumbroso,

-Podríamos ir a Medianoche con Alice y Jasper.-Sugirió Rosalie,

Comprendía que por el momento no había nada que pudiéramos hacer… pero no me agradaba admitirlo…

-Creo que es una buena idea.-Dije al fin.

Emmet se internó en la selva para cazar antes de irnos.

-¿Cómo estás? –Rosalie seguía muy protectora conmigo pero a estas alturas ya me había acostumbrado.

-Nada me sale bien.-Respondí derrotado.

-No te sientas mal, Victoria es muy hábil, es experta a la hora de huir… Bella está a salvo en Forks, no tienes de que preocuparte, Alice está vigilando las decisiones de Victoria.

-Lo sé.

-Lo que quieres es sentir que haces algo por Bella, ¿o me equivoco? –Rosalie era perspicaz.

-Quiero cuidarla… siento que le he fallado.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

_-¿Por qué no regresas con ella?_ -Preguntó mentalmente.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Rosalie.

-_Si apareciera la ocasión… ¿lucharías por ella?_

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-_Que si tienes la oportunidad debes aprovecharla._ Vamos tenemos que alcanzar a Emmet.

No entendí a donde quería llegar Rosalie con ese pensamiento pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

.

Alice POV.

Cuando llegamos a Medianoche a Esme no le hizo mucha gracia el lugar si Emmet hubiera estado aquí seguramente se hubiera burlado de la expresión de Esme cuando vio las gárgolas.

En lo que nosotros explorábamos el castillo Carlisle tuvo una breve reunión con la señora Bethany, tenía un carácter nada agradable, parecía codiciosa y petulante, no confío en ella por eso le aconseje a Carlisle no mencionarle nuestros "dones" especiales.

A Jasper le tocó compartir habitación con un vampiro de nombre Ranulf y a mí me toco con Amy. Carlisle y Esme regresaron a Riverton donde establecimos nuestro nuevo hogar permanente.

Me fui directo a mi habitación para guardar toda mi ropa, Jasper me ayudaba con las maletas, encontramos a Amy leyendo "_La ladrona de libros" _y levantó la vista de las páginas cuando entramos al cuarto, salto de la cama y nos abrazamos efusivamente.

-¡Por fin! Me hicieron esperar bastante.-Dijo alegremente.

Nos soltamos y abrazo a Jasper.

-Nos has mentido.-La acuse, ella arqueo las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Escribiste que era un internado de vampiros y he olido muchos humanos.

-Yo escribí que les enseñaban a los vampiros como manejarse en la actualidad, nunca negué que asistieran humanos.-Sonrió triunfalmente. –Me sorprendió que hayan venido, creí que los Cullen eran expertos en convivir con humanos.

-No tanto como tú.-Aseguró Jasper.

-Puede que tengas razón, ya tengo dos adorables amigas humanas.

Los tres volteamos a la puerta cuando escuchamos pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Una joven se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, se cohibió al vernos.

-¿Qué pasa Raquel? –Amy le sonrió para darle confianza.

-¿Has hablado con Bella?, me urge que regrese.

-Estará aquí mañana, no te preocupes, estaba a punto de salir a tu recamara, pero antes quiero presentarte a unos amigos, ellos son Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale.

Vacilo antes de darnos la mano.

-¿Cullen? –Raquel preguntó a Amy mientras me miraba como si estuviera buscando algo, Amy solo asintió.

-Muy bien, espérame en tu cuarto, estaré ahí antes de que te des cuenta.- Amy le habló dulcemente a Raquel como si quisiera tranquilizarla.

Raquel se marchó sin decir nada.

-Escuche que preguntó por Bella. -Jasper habló como si estuviera preguntando.

-Ah, sí. la Bella de Edward estudia en Medianoche, regresó a Forks a visitar a su padre pero regresara pronto.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

Amy solo nos sonrió.

-Tengo que irme con Raquel, me alegra que estén aquí.- Salió con parsimonia del cuarto.

-¿Le hablaras a Edward? –Jasper me miró preocupado al preguntar.

-No hace falta, ya vienen, lo he visto, Victoria no estaba en Colombia.

.

Bella POV.

Lucas caminaba a mi lado mientras nos dirigíamos al internado. No habíamos dicho palabra en un buen rato yo tenía la vista clavada al piso, vi las sombras de las gárgolas anunciando que ya estábamos afuera de la escuela, apenas me percaté de que Lucas me dijo que Bianca estaba cerca he iría a saludarla, cuando me digne a alzar la vista y ahí estaba _él_, una punzada de agonía desgarradora atravesó mi corazón como un rayo.

Cuando lo vi a escasos diez pasos de distancia no pude evitar cuestionar mi salud mental, me quede petrificada viendo su perfecto semblante, sacudí mi cabeza negándome a creerlo.

Él me observaba con cuidado, atisbé la contrariedad en sus ojos. Me veía con anhelo podía sentirlo.

Si mi cuerpo hubiera sido capaz, seguramente, hubiera corrido hasta él y me hubiera arrojado a sus brazos. Pero mis pies estaban clavados al piso, aunque desde que me di cuenta de que estaba ahí, no había perdido contacto visual, no podía desprenderme de la fuerza de su mirada.

Sus dorados ojos resplandecían por un sentimiento que no pude nombrar, camino lentamente hacia mí, midiendo cada paso analizando mi reacción, se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que sí hubiera tenido el valor de estirar mi mano hubiera podido tocarlo.

Mi corazón latía frenético y me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando cuando levanto su mano exageradamente despacio, vacilo un poco y al fin acarició mi mejilla suavemente, solo duro unos segundos, se veía temeroso así que retiro la mano tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Edward? –Susurre y una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

.

**

* * *

**

¿Soy la única que piensa que las descripciones de Edward y Lucas se parecen mucho? Jaja Ojos verdes, mandíbula fuerte, son altos, musculosos… claro que Edward tiene ahora los ojos dorados. Igual, a mí me gustan los dos, jaja, en su forma de ser si son diferentes =)

**Aún falta por escribir más sobre los lobos y sobre Victoria.**

**Si tienen dudas, escríbanmelo y tratare de aclararlas. =)**

**Si van leyendo mi historia hasta ahora y tienen comentarios de capítulos anteriores, por favor, déjenmelos también, son muy importantes para mí.**

_**Respuestas de Review:**_

_**jane000: Agradezco tu apoyo de verdad y me entusiasma saber que te gusta mi historia y por supuesto que me importan tus opiniones, me alegra cuando leo tus reviews. ¿Qué te parece este capítulo?**_

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

**:D**


	13. ¿Una guerra ya perdida?

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, me dan confianza para escribir más, cada vez que leo uno se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**En verdad, aprecio lo que me escriben.**

* * *

**¿Una guerra ya perdida?**

_Nuestro amor es como la llovizna que cae silenciosamente pero desborda el río._

Bella POV.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos mirándonos fijamente sin saber que decir ni que hacer, nuestras miradas estaban entrelazadas y ambos nos negábamos a apartarla, él era todo lo que ocupaba mi vista no había nada ni nadie más alrededor, estábamos envueltos en un silencio imperturbable como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en el planeta. Pude haberme quedado así por siempre.

Sorpresivamente escuche cuatro voces fundidas en una que me llamaban detrás de Edward.

—¡Bella!

Amy, Raquel, Bianca y Alice reclamaban mi atención.

Desde que lo vi, el resto del mundo dejo de existir y fue como un golpe regresar a la realidad, todos los sonidos que mi mente había apartado entraron a mi cabeza bruscamente y me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos, muchos alumnos paseaban por los alrededores de la escuela charlando y riendo, me sentí sumamente desubicada en ese momento, sacudí la cabeza para intentar orientarme.

Mire sobre el hombro de Edward y cuatro rostros me observaban, esperando a que fuera hacía ellas.

Pose mis ojos nuevamente en Edward, no pude evitar darle una mirada cargada de anhelo, no sé si la pudo descifrar, pero pase a su lado sin decir nada con tanta parsimonia que dio la impresión que la escena transcurrió en cámara lenta, y me encamine hacía mis amigas.

—Hola._ —_Me costó encontrar mi voz.

—¡Qué bueno que regresaste! –Bianca casi si me abalanzo para abrazarme, no puede evitar reír.

—¿Cómo estás? _—_La voz de Amy era tan suave que parecía que estaba cantando.

—No estoy segura._ —_No fue fácil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder.

Raquel coloco una mano sobre mi hombro, lo que viniendo de ella equivaldría a un asfixiante abrazo.

Alice me miraba entre enojada y dolida.

—Bella, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo._ —_Mi tono fue más mordaz de lo que pretendía.

—Tenemos que hablar._ —_Cuatro voces al unísono exigieron mi atención.

Las cuatro se miraron entre sí, ¿qué sería tan importante para que a todas les urgiera hablar conmigo?

—Bien, pero no puedo hablar con todas al mismo tiempo.

—Exactamente, yo primero._ —_Alice me tomo del brazo sin esperar a que contestara.

—Alice, ¿A dónde vamos?_ —_Me arrastraba por uno de los corredores de la escuela.

—A mi habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos, me preocupó notar que era el cuarto de Amy.

—Ahora sí._ —_Dijo satisfecha. _—_Explícame que está pasando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Bella!, se suponía que tendrías que estar viviendo en Forks, sana y salva.

—Estoy mejor aquí.

Alice me miró incrédula, seguramente esperaba que me disculpara o algo por el estilo.

—Eso no importa ya._ —_Aparentemente había recobrado su buen humor._ —_Ahora mi hermano y tú estarán juntos otra vez, como debe ser.

—Alice, ¿quién te dijo que vamos a estar juntos?

—¿Qué? _—_La había agarrado con la guardia baja.

—Sí, porque él esté aquí no significa… que todo volverá a ser como antes.

—Pero… tú lo amas, ¿no es así?

—Hasta donde yo sé él ya no siente nada por mí, así que eso es irrelevante.

Salí del cuarto antes de darle la oportunidad de contestar, las respuestas evasivas no me iban a durar para siempre y no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decirle, necesitaba encontrar a Lucas o a Amy cuanto antes.

Me apresure para llegar a mi habitación pero Bianca estaba recargada en la puerta esperándome.

—Hola._ —_Dije suspirando.

—Hola.

—¿No se suponía que tendrías que estar con Lucas?_ —_Me esforcé por sonar alegre.

—Creo que puede esperar._ —_Rió entre dientes.—Pero quería hablarte de algo primero.

Salimos de la escuela y nos internamos en el bosque ya que era el único lugar donde se podía conseguir un poco de privacidad. Las ya desnudas ramas de los arboles estaban atestadas de pájaros que graznaban terriblemente, provocando un sonido muy molesto.

—Bella, hay algo que he querido decirte desde que llegaste al internado, pero no había tenido el valor para hacerlo.

Se veía casi tan nerviosa y preocupada como la noche en que mordió a Lucas.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—_¿_No te has preguntado por qué comemos en nuestros dormitorios? Y solo la mitad de los estudiantes recogemos la comida que nos mandan, o ¿por qué algunos alumnos no saben usar celulares ni computadoras?, ¿por qué siempre hay ardillas o pájaros muertos?, ¿no te extrañan los comentarios de algunos de los estudiantes?

_La verdad… no._

—¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar con esto?

—Bella…—Bianca suspiro hondamente.—Esta es una escuela de vampiros.

No me moví, no dije nada y me encargue de que mi rostro fuera inexpresivo.

—¡Bella di algo por favor!

Creo que nunca había visto a Bianca tan preocupada en toda mi vida, lagrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, sonreí levemente y la abrace.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—Susurre.

Sentí como Bianca se tensó pero unos segundos después me devolvió el abrazo, espere a que se tranquilizara y la solté.

—¿No estás asustada?

—No más de lo normal._ —_Respondí despreocupadamente.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que me fuiste a recoger al aeropuerto con tus padres.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Bianca empezaba a sonreír de puro alivio.

—No sabía cómo, y una parte de mí deseaba que tú me lo dijeras.

—¿Yo?

—Tus padres son vampiros.—Era lo más obvio del mundo, ¿o no?

—Ah, sí.

Dejamos de hablar, pero el ensordecedor "canto" de los pájaros, si es que se le puede llamar así, no cesaba.

—Quería hacerte una pregunta.—Comenzó tímidamente.—Vi la foto que tenías en tu recamara, Raquel me dijo que era tu novio… así que, sí sabes que él…—Dejo la oración inconclusa.

—Sí, sé lo que es, ¿cómo piensas que me di cuenta de lo que pasa en este internado? –Pregunte sarcástica.

Bianca volvió a reír.

Nos sentamos el piso con las piernas cruzadas, una frente a la otra.

—¿No te molestó tener un novio vampiro?

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar su pregunta, sentí como todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre nosotras, Bianca había sido lo más parecido a una hermana que yo hubiera conocido, pero desde que llegue a Medianoche nos distanciamos, ya no nos teníamos confianza, a mí me dolía que me mintiera sobre su naturaleza y la de muchas personas en la escuela y probablemente ella vivía con el miedo de que yo la rechazaría si la descubriera.

Pero ahora todo volvía a ser como antes, a pesar de estar hablando de vampiros, me alegró inmensamente recuperar a mi más antigua amiga.

—Pues no fue sencillo… ya te dije que al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, creo que era porque él sentía que no resistiría el deseo de beber mi sangre y porque yo no sabía que estaba pasando… lo que él es.

Bianca miraba las hojas secas del piso.

—Lo preguntas por Lucas, ¿verdad? –Adivine.

—Sí.—Sonó un poco avergonzada.—Entiendo eso… digo, a veces me da miedo no poder controlar mi sed por Lucas.

—Bianca, no te ofendas, pero… ¿qué eres? –Mi amiga sonrió.

—Ni yo lo sé.—Rió alegremente.—Bueno, no sé si exista un nombre para alguien como yo, nací de dos padres vampiros… no me preguntes como, porque de eso sí, no tengo la más remota idea.

—¿Tus padres nunca te lo han dicho? –Una punzada de desconfianza se expandió por todo mí ser.

—Evitan el tema.

No supe que decir ante eso.

—Oye… me da curiosidad… ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando te enteraste que tu novio es… casi como yo?

—A decir verdad, me entere de que era un vampiro antes de que fuera mi novio.

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Sí.—Me reí ante el recuerdo.

Le conté _todo_ lo que había pasado con Edward, y cuando digo todo es todo, incluso con más detalles que cómo se lo conté a Lucas.

Pasamos horas hablando sobre la primera vez que nos vimos que tuve muchísima suerte al salir viva de la clase de biología, de las leyendas de los quileutes, pero no solo lo que tenía que ver con los "fríos", lo de los lobos gigantes rondando actualmente en Forks me lo guarde, cuando le conté lo que paso en el prado, Bianca insistió en saber los detalles, fue divertido en cierto sentido recordar el primer beso que Edward me dio y como nos hicimos novios, recordé la primera noche que se quedo en mi habitación conmigo… bueno, la primera noche que yo era consciente de ello.

También le conté de la familia de Edward, le conté del partido de beisbol y todo lo que sucedió con James y Victoria, lo de Laurent me lo salte a propósito al igual que los dones especiales de los Cullen, hasta donde yo sabía en Medianoche los vampiros no tenían habilidades extras.

Por desgracia mi relato sobre Edward llegó hasta la tarde donde se despidió de mí, le conté a Bianca como me había sentido y que me negaba a creer en las palabras de Edward.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? –Me preguntó en un susurro.—Cuando llegaste te vi con él.

—No hablamos, cuando ustedes me llamaron me fui sin dirigirle la palabra.

—Todavía lo amas, ¿no es así?

Deje salir un gran y prolongado suspiro.

—Sí, pero… no tengo idea de que hace aquí.

—Los nuevos vampiros que llegaron hace un par de días son los Cullen, por como los describiste… uno es muy musculoso de cabello oscuro y rizado, otro también es musculoso y muy alto de cabello color miel, la muchacha rubia que se ha convertido en la envidia de todo el internado, Courtney y Patrice no la soportan, y la muchacha menudita con el cabello de un negro intenso y con cada punta señalando en una dirección. Y claro… Edward.

—¿Qué los habrá traído hasta aquí?

—No lo sé… —Dijo sarcásticamente.—…tú.

—Se suponía que se fueron para que pudiera tener una vida humana y normal, no hay razón para que repentinamente se les ocurra venir por mí.

—Quizás quieren aprender sobre el mundo actual.

—Ellos ya saben del mundo actual.

—Yo digo que Edward vino por ti.

—Y yo lo dudo mucho.

Los pájaros finalmente se habían callado y su molesto ruido fue remplazado por el de los grillos. Ya estaba muy oscuro y apenas veía las siluetas de los arboles a nuestro alrededor.

—Deberíamos regresar.—Afirmó Bianca poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, pero quería preguntarte algo primero.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cuándo le dirás a Lucas que eres semi—vampiro o algo así?

—No lo haré.—Respondió cortante.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo esperar que reaccione como tú.

Hice una mueca.

—La base de una buena relación es la comunicación.

—Mis padres y la señora Bethany me lo prohibieron.

—Pero definitivamente creo que deberías decírselo, cuanto más tardes será peor cuando lo descubra.

—No lo descubrirá.

—Se sentirá dolido porque no confiaste en él.

—Bella, creerá que estoy loca… o que… o que soy un monstruo.—En verdad sonaba triste y asustada.—Bella… no discutamos eso ahora, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo.

Caminamos hacía la escuela, tenía una angustiosa sensación de que me estamparía contra un árbol en cualquier momento.

—Dame la mano.—Bianca se aferro a mi mano.—Yo puedo ver mejor.

—¿Tus sentidos son como los de _ellos_?

—No son tan buenos, pero de todos modos son mejores que los de los humanos.

Avanzamos con cuidado y pude escuchar el ruido que emitían algunos murciélagos.

Cuando llegamos a los dormitorios de las chicas, ella se fue directo al suyo y yo al mío.

—Hola.

Raquel estaba en su cama hojeando su cuaderno de química.

—Hola.

—¿Querías decirme algo?

—Siento que te voy a enfadar con todo esto, pero… los sonidos en el tejado cesaron cuando Amy venía a dormir a tu cama, pero cuando me dejaba sola aunque fuera brevemente podía jurar que alguien me observaba.

El miedo enloquecedor de Raquel no había desaparecido y con razón, Erich seguía obsesionado con ella y no se detendría hasta alimentarse.

—Te creo Raquel, sabes que sí y nunca me enfadarías. Intenta que no te afecte todo esto, ni Amy ni yo dejaríamos que te pasara nada malo.

—Gracias Bella.

Raquel me sonrió de oreja a oreja y la escuche más tranquila.

.

Durante la noche no pude dormir… literalmente, ya que ni pesadillas tuve, sabía que Edward estaría encerrado en su recamara y eso precisamente me mantuvo dando vueltas en mi cama, patee las cobijas y avente mi almohada.

Vi que Raquel dormía tranquilamente en su cama, mientras la envidiaba por su habilidad para descansar escuché pasos en el tejado y me tense al instante, estaba segura de que Erich quería asustarnos, pero no lo conseguiría.

Me levante y tomé la mochila que había llevado a Forks y que aun no desempacaba y saque la estaca que Lucas me había dado, todavía no sabía usarla muy bien pero no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada viendo como Erich extraía hasta la última gota de sangre del cuerpo de Raquel.

Vi una silueta en la ventana, agarre firmemente la estaca pero en ese instante las nubes que tapaban la luna fueron empujadas por el viento y vislumbré el cabello cobrizo y alborotado de quien abría sigilosamente mi ventana, me sobresalte y casi sin pensarlo aventee la estaca sobre mi cama y la cubrí con el cobertor.

Me gire justo para ver a Edward deslizarse dentro de mi cuarto, y agradecí al cielo de haber escondido la estaca justo a tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –Murmure.

—Quería verte.

—Pudiste hacer provocado una crisis nerviosa en mi amiga.—Hice un gesto con la mano refiriéndome a Raquel.

—Lo siento.—Mi mente no le había hecho justicia a su irresistible voz.

—¿Para que querías verme?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—La señora Bethany se disgustara mucho si se entera de que te colaste al dormitorio de las chicas y yo no quiero ser el blanco de su furia.

—No pretendía causarte problemas, me iré si es lo que quieres.

Lo pensé durante un momento.

—No, también quiero hablar contigo.

—Vamos.—Mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando Edward extendió una mano hacia mí.

—¿Qué haces?—En mi voz había una nota de miedo cuando vi que su otra mano apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana.

—Dijiste que no podía estar en tu cuarto.—Me dedico una sonrisa ladina pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

—Está bien, te acompañare por el bien de Raquel.

Me acerque y le di la mano, cerré los ojos y pude sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, sentí una corriente de viento a mi alrededor pero no me digne a abrir los ojos, mas bien, los cerré con más fuerza.

—Bella.—Escuche la melodiosa voz de Edward en mi oído y sentí sus labios rosando mi cabello.—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.—Susurro.

Abrí mis ojos y levanté lentamente la mirada hasta su rostro, él me contemplaba con atención, sentí sus brazos todavía a mi alrededor, cuando baje la mirada hacia ellos no se qué expresión tendría mi rostro pero se apresuro a soltarme.

—Ven conmigo.—Su voz era suave pero yo lo conocía demasiado bien, estaba nervioso.

Hacía frío, no era el mejor clima para salir de noche, y mi pijama no era el mejor abrigo contra las ocasionales ráfagas de viento, no quería ponerme a pensar en lo que vendría así que me enfurruñe respecto al hecho de que todos me veían en pijama, mínimo mi _nueva_ pijama estaba constituida por una blusa tres cuartos y un pantalón que me llegaba por arriba de los tobillos ambos de un tono turquesa claro, cortesía de Amy, Edward por otro lado llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa gris y una chaqueta de un tono más fuerte de gris.

Crucé mis brazos en un vago intento de conservar el calor, Edward lo notó y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había quitado la chaqueta y me la colocaba sobre los hombros, hacía tanto frío que metí mis brazos por las mangas aunque claro eran demasiado largas así que las acomode para poder sacar las manos.

Aunque no estuviera tibia, la chaqueta tenía el mismo olor asombroso que recordaba, una extraña ola de emoción me recorrió como un escalofrío, excepto que esto fue tan agradable que tuve que contener una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos uno junto al otro en los escalones de la entrada principal de Medianoche, estaba decidida a que no sería yo quien rompiera el silencio.

—Bella…—Su voz era dura, bueno dura para él, pero más melodiosa que la de cualquier humano.—Te debo una disculpa.—gire mi rostro para verlo, él tenía una expresión que destilaba dolor de sus perfectos rasgos.—Te debo mucho más que eso, te herí y lo lamento muchísimo, Bella, jamás quise ser la causa de tu tristeza, te mentí y la culpa me ha torturado cada día, me esforcé por cumplir mi promesa quería que tuvieras lo mejor, una vida humana, pero era un suplicio cada segundo que pase alejado de ti, no hacía más que ver tu rostro en mi cabeza, la agonía de no tenerte a mi lado era insoportable, siendo honesto no esperaba encontrarte aquí, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para permanecer más tiempo alejado de ti, planeaba darle un pretexto a Alice he ir a buscarte en Forks, Bella… el mundo carece de importancia sin ti, nada vale la pena si tú no estás, y nunca podre perdonarme por causarte dolor, no te pido que me perdones pero quiero que lo entiendas. Y… te rogare si es necesario, me pondré de rodillas si eso hace que me dejes estar a tu lado, te necesito, te amo, eres todo para mí.

Edward me miro suplicante con esos impresionantes y dorados ojos suyos.

—Edward…—Elegí mis palabras con cuidado, no iba a darle respuesta sobre nada, hasta que yo consiguiera toda la información que quería.—Antes de irte…—Su expresión se convirtió en una de dolor, verlo así me causaba dolor a mí.—…me dijiste que ya no me amabas.

—Lo sé, Bella, y lo lamento tanto, tuve que mentirte, sabía que no me dejarías ir por las buenas, creí que la única forma en la que me dejarías partir seria si dudabas de mí, ¡pero convencerte fue tan fácil!—Estaba muy enojado, sus desconcertantes cambios de humor habían regresado. —¿cómo pudieron unas cuantas palabras quebrar tu confianza en mí?—Dolor, dolor en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Te pedí que te quedaras y… no iba a rogar. ¿Lo recuerdas?, yo sí.

_Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido._

—_Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad._

—_¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

—_No._

_Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento._

—_Edward… no me mientas… fue un accidente y en todo caso fue mi culpa, no tuya. No es posible que tus sentimientos cambien tan drásticamente y "coincidentemente" después de lo que paso en la fiesta._

_Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar._

—_No miento, e__n cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio._

—_No hagas esto… quédate. —Mi voz se quebró._

—_Me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas._

—_Muy bien. __—__Respondí fríamente y con un matiz de ira en mi voz. __—__Supongo que esta es la despedida._

_Se limitó a asentir una sola vez._

_Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad._

—_Te prometo que no volverás a verme. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

—_No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir._

_Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de controlar mi expresión, guardarme solo para mí la decepción, el enojo y sobre todo el dolor._

—_Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma._

_Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos._

—_Cuídate mucho._

_Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida._

_Se había ido._

_Me quede observando fijamente al bosque, ni siquiera parpadeaba y mi respiración era leve, no sé que estaba esperando…_

A medida que rememoraba el acontecimiento más difícil que había tenido que afrontar, el rostro perfecto de Edward se oscureció, frunció el seño, y la más intensa angustia inundo sus iris doradas.

—Quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de llevar la vida de una mujer normal, a mi lado corrías peligro a cada segundo, no merecías pasar por todo eso solo por mí.

—Edward yo se que pensabas entonces, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que planeabas, pero ¿en verdad creíste que me engañarías tan fácil? Me dolió perderte, no lo niego, pero me dolió más que me mintieras, si tu deseo era irte debiste saber que no me opondría, te pediría que te quedaras _una vez_, pero solo eso, no te iba a rogar.

—¿Entonces siempre lo supiste?—Su rostro crispado por la incredulidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que te amaba.

—Sabía que me amabas entonces, pero francamente… había comenzado a dudar de que aun sintieras algo por mí.

—Bella, desde que desperté en esta existencia me sentí atrapado en las sombras, sabía que estaba encadenado a la oscuridad, pero aun tenía unos pocos ideales, metas por las que luchar, pero cuando tu apareciste sentí que era libre, que ser yo no era tan malo, podía ser yo mismo sin avergonzarme, pero cuando ya no te tuve, todo se perdió, no había nada para que esforzarse, nada por lo cual continuar, ninguna motivación para ser mejor porque no obtendría lo que realmente quería, lo único que me importa… estar contigo.

—¿Cómo pudiste?—Susurre inconscientemente, era incapaz de elevar mi voz, ya era bastante difícil mantener esa conversación. —¿Cómo pudiste permanecer alejado de mí todo este tiempo?

—Cometí un error Bella, el peor error de mi existencia. Pero tu recuerdo fue lo único que me mantuvo con _vida —_No cabía duda del arrepentimiento en su voz.

Regrese mi vista al frente, contemple en silencio como se mecían las ramas de los arboles por la helada brisa, levante la mirada y vi el cielo descolorido, las nubes grises impedían que la luna y las estrellas nos empaparan con su luz. Pocas veces me había sentido tan confundida como en esta ocasión, tenía mis manos entrelazadas bajo pretexto de calentarlas pero lo que en realidad quería era abrazar a Edward, pero no _podía_ hacerlo, no sé si soy demasiado orgullosa… pero lo que sí sé es que tengo miedo, la esperanza de que sea mío de nuevo era más peligrosa que todos los vampiros en Medianoche, si me ilusionaba y él se marchaba otra vez, no podría soportarlo, definitivamente no, ya había agotado toda mi energía con la primera vez, si lo hiciera de nuevo… moriría. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero me negué a dejarlas correr.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Mi voz denotaba que estaba desesperada pero no había manera de ocultarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Me miró con incomprensión dibujada en sus magnificos ojos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? No entiendo que pretendes. —El desconcierto estallo de mis palabras.

Tomo suavemente mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo, comencé a temblar ligeramente pero no de frío, cuando habló su hipnotizante voz era firme pero amable.

—Te amo, y quiero estar contigo. —Su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del mío.

Esperó por una respuesta pero tenerlo tan cerca me impedía pensar.

—¿Podrías decirme en que estas pensando antes de que pierda la razón? —Su tono era suplicante.

Al principio no supe que contestar, tarde unos minutos en decidir qué decir.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Me amas? —Su voz tembló al preguntar, acaso… ¿temía escuchar mi respuesta?

—Sí.

Apenas termine de hablar Edward poso dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos, fue un beso suave, tierno y no tarde en corresponderlo, lentamente coloque mis manos en su cuello, quería tenerlo tan cerca de mí como fuera posible, Edward deslizo sus manos de mis mejillas a mi cuello, continuaron descendiendo con calma hasta llegar a mi cintura, me abrazo fuertemente. Nos besamos cariñosamente hasta que necesite respirar, pero no despego sus labios de mi piel, recorrió mi cuello y cuando llego a la base de éste se dedico a seguir besándome, acaricie su cabello cobrizo con mis manos, levanto la cabeza y me miro con atención, al instante siguiente sus labios se movían contra los míos, pero ahora vigorosamente, parecía que tenía tanta necesidad mí como yo de él.

Este beso no era ni por asomo tan precavido como los otros que yo recordaba, ahora no sentí sus labios nerviosos sino impetuosos, probablemente este era el beso más apasionado que habíamos compartido jamás, hubiera querido que nunca terminara pero lamentablemente yo sí necesitaba respirar y ya me estaba mareando, creo que no hubiera separado sus labios de los míos si no hubiera sido necesario, aunque dejo de besarme contra los deseos de ambos, reforzó su abrazo, me inclinó más, recargué mi cabeza contra su pecho y el reposo su barbilla sobre mí.

No dijimos nada, se limitó a trazar figuras en mi espalda con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía sujetándome firmemente junto a él, de vez en cuando besaba mi cabeza.

Transcurrieron horas pero finalmente Edward rompió el silencio.

—¿Tengo que suplicarte para que me perdones? Estoy dispuesto a eso y más, podría arrodillarme si quisieras.

—No digas tonterías, solo quiero dejar todo eso atrás.

—A pesar de todos los errores que he cometido ¿aun me dejaras estar a tu lado? —Una minúscula señal de esperanza se percibía en su voz.

Dude por un instante, no había nada que quisiera mas en el mundo que estar con él, justo como ahora, entre sus brazos… pero no podía arriesgarme a creer, la esperanza era más peligrosa y más efectiva para acabar conmigo que ninguna otra cosa.

—No estoy lista para retomar las cosas donde las dejamos, ¿Cómo sé que no te irás?

—No lo hare.-Respondió vehemente.

—Eso dices ahora, pero ¿que pasara cuando vuelvas a escuchar todas las razones que mencionaste? Cuando se te meta en la cabeza la absurda idea de que estaría mejor sin ti, cuando quieras "darme" una vida normal.

—Tienes la impresión de que soy más fuerte de lo que soy en verdad.

—Todavía crees que lo correcto es apartarte de mí ¿no es así?

—Al estar a tu lado te privo de la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, alguien humano que pueda ofrecerte todo lo que yo no puedo.

Apreté los labios, yo tenía razón… lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

—Precisamente esa mentalidad es la razón por la cual no puedo confiar en ti, al menos en la constancia de tu presencia. Te irás cuando lo juzgues "necesario".

—No te decepcionare de nuevo, no voy a dejarte, no me iré, al menos no sin ti, la única forma en la que aceptaría apartarme de tu lado sería si tú me lo pidieras.

—No me convences.

Dejo salir un suspiro frustrado.

—Supongo que solo el tiempo podrá convencerte.

Se me escapó un bostezo, ya era de madrugada y estaba muy cansada.

—Tienes que dormir. —Sonaba desconcertado, como si se hubiera olvidado de eso. —Te llevare a tu habitación.

Estaba renuente a soltarme pero finalmente aparto sus brazos y me ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Me dejo en mi habitación, me senté en mi cama y lo vi saltar por la ventana.

.

Sentí que solo cerré los ojos por un minuto cuando escuché pasos y voces en mi cuarto y alguien me sacudía ligeramente.

—Despierta Bella, levántate.—Reconocí la suave voz de Amy.

—¿Qué pasa? —Conteste bostezando.

—Tenemos clase hoy y ya se te hizo tarde.

—¿Qué? —Mis ideas todavía no conectaban, me senté y talle mis ojos.

—Aquí está tu uniforme. —Bianca colocó la ropa sobre mi regazo.

Cuando pude enfocar la vista me di cuenta de que Bianca y Raquel estaban paradas en frente de mí y Amy estaba sentada a mi lado.

—¿Otra noche en vela? —Me preguntó Raquel y sentí mis mejillas coloreándose.

Bianca me dirigió una mirada perspicaz y Amy contuvo una risita pero Raquel no dijo nada.

Tan pronto como me vestí Amy me jaló por la muñeca y las cuatro corrimos hasta nuestros diferentes salones.

La primera clase me tocaba con Amy… esgrima.

El cuarto donde practicábamos era amplio y muy largo, se me figuraba infinito, no se parecía a ningún otro en el castillo. Una de las paredes era un largo espejo que reflejaba los elegantes y precisos movimientos de mi compañera.

Los altos y delgados vitrales me daban la sensación de estar dentro de un caleidoscopio, las luces de diversos colores rebotaban de una pared a otra, gracias a los azulejos plateados del suelo.

Amy "jugaba" con su espada y yo la observaba cuando Balthazar se acercó a nosotras.

Balthazar se convirtió en mi amigo durante las clases de esgrima, me tenía paciencia y practicaba conmigo, también Amy, pero aparte de asesorarme le gustaba buscar contrincantes con los cuales divertirse.

—Buen día. —Nos saludo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola. —Le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal Balthazar? ¿Listo para perder? —Amy lo retó.

—La vez pasada fue suerte, he practicado, no deberías estar tan confiada. —Balthazar sonrió ladinamente.

Yo estaba deseando ver esto. Amy era la mejor de la clase y por mucho, nadie le llegaba ni a los talones, era una experta con la espada desde que era humana y yo nunca la veía tan libre y orgullosa como cuando se enfrentaba a alguien.

Normalmente Amy y Balthazar tomaban sus floretes y practicaban conmigo, pero cuando me cansaba, ellos tomaban sus espadas y yo los contemplaba deseando poder moverme con tal desenvoltura algún día.

A nuestro alrededor, varios humanos y vampiros ya estaban practicando, otros observaban y se escuchaban los murmullos, pero en un instante todos pararon lo que hacían, los movimientos concisos y veloces pararon y los cuchicheos cesaron.

Todos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la puerta cuando vimos entrar a un par de vampiros rubios.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —Escuché preguntar a Erich.

—Rosalie y Jasper Hale. —Contestó Courtney con desdén.

Cuando todos se recobraron de la sorpresa de ver unos extraños todos volvieron a lo que hacían.

—Muy bien, Bella ¿te importaría esperar en lo que le enseño a Balthazar una lección?

—Adelante. —Dije riendo.

Todos en la clase admiraban a Amy así que todos les cedieron el lugar a mis amigos para poder verlos.

El encuentro lo ganaría el primero en conseguir un punto.

Cada uno estaba en su lugar a dos metros de distancia, se miraron y al segundo siguiente Amy ya se había abalanzado contra Balthazar, él logró soportar el impacto y Amy retrocedió, esta vez Balthazar atacó y parecían estar envueltos en una especie de danza, en el que cada movimiento era decisivo, luchaban por ser más veloces y precisos que su contrincante, el fuerte de Amy era la ofensa y casi siempre le funcionaba no dejaba tiempo de reaccionar entre un ataque y otro, finalmente hizo la finta a Balthazar de que había logrado que perdiera el equilibrio y en la fracción de segundo en el que Balthazar creyó haber vencido a Amy ésta giro grácilmente y consiguió un punto.

Todos los que observábamos en silencio, estallamos en aplausos y silbidos. Amy sonrió de oreja a oreja y llegó saltando a mi lado.

—Así es como se hace. —Me dijo triunfal.

Balthazar no tardó en acompañarnos y se dispuso a practicar conmigo. Todos volvieron a lo suyo después de haber disfrutado en presenciar aquel encuentro.

—Es solo cuestión de práctica, Bella, debes ser paciente. —Me decía Balthazar.

—No pierdas la concentración. —Me animaba Amy, quien nos observaba sentada en el piso.

Intentaba esquivar el florete de Balthazar cuando una voz me sobresalto… a todos de hecho.

—Amy, ¿Qué dirías si te retara? —Una voz burlona captó la atención de todos.

Mi amiga se puso de pie elegantemente, volteo a ver a su retador, Jasper Hale, ni más ni menos.

—No comiences una batalla que no puedas ganar.

—Nunca he perdido una batalla. —Respondió suficiente.

—Eso es porque nunca te has enfrentado a mí.

—¿Aceptarás o estas asustada? —Todos se quedaron en shock ante esas palabras, nadie en la escuela se metía con Amy, yo no concebía que alguien en el mundo sea lo suficientemente suicida para retarla, por suerte esto era "amigable".

—Te propongo algo… sin reglas. —La mirada de Amy hizo que me atravesara un escalofrío, nunca me había parecido tanto una vampiresa.

—¿Sin reglas?

—Sin los trajes y las patadas y golpes están permitidos. —Amy luchaba por contener la risa.

—Es un trato. —Jasper sonaba tan confiado como Amy… gran equivocación.

No supe que paso, pero de repente yo era la única humana en la habitación. Ahora todos parecían mucho más emocionados, todos los veían con un extraño brillo en los ojos, puede que fuera por que ahora no se contendrían, parecía que nadie se dio cuenta de que yo seguía ahí.

En un segundo Jasper y Amy se contemplaban fijamente y al siguiente escuche el sonido de las espadas al chocar una contra la otra.

Jasper intentaba alcanzar a Amy con su espada pero ella era más rápida, alcance a ver como Amy giró en intento golpear a Jasper con el puño de su espada, pero el logro esquivarla, él intento golpearla en los tobillos con la espada, pero ella saltó y giró en el aire, logró empujar a Jasper, Amy parecía una bailarina daba vueltas con su espada confundiendo a Jasper, él hacia lo posible por esquivarla, intento sujetarla por la espalda, pero ella se agachó y lo pateo, una vez que él estuvo en el suelo, ella saltó sobre él y su espada estaba a medio milímetro del cuello de Jasper.

Amy sonrió y se levantó, ayudó a Jasper a pararse.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir… cuando lo escuché:

—_Ya no lo soporto más. Solo quería un bocadillo. Ya nunca la dejan sola. Y no soy tan estúpido para meterme con Amy, solo quería divertirme._

—_¿Lo olvidaras?_

—_Claro que no, mañana tendré mi oportunidad, conseguiré algo de sangre fresca._

No me moví, no quería que se enteraran de que los había escuchado, pero Erich y otro vampiro que no conocía susurraban ajenos a todo lo demás.

—Si vuelves a intentar perderás otra vez. —Amy no cabía en su satisfacción.

—Sin la espada, hubiera terminado muy diferente. —Respondió Jasper.

La mayoría salieron de la habitación, pero me quede parada en el mismo lugar sin moverme.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Estás bien? —No me había percatado de que Amy se había acercado a mí y sonaba preocupada.

—¿Hay algo importante mañana? —Susurre.

—Otra visita a Riverton. —Contestó desconcertada. —¿Qué pasa?

Ni siquiera había visto a Amy, solo escuche su voz y me pareció lejana.

—Él va a…

Salí corriendo y fui a buscar a la única persona que podría entender lo que pasaba y estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Raquel.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?**

**.**

_**Respuestas de Review del capítulo anterior:**_

_**jane000: Jeje, sí, cuando me pongo a escribir de una pequeña idea, se desprenden más para completarla y el capítulo crece, intento redactar lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por leer mi historia. Ojala me puedas escribir qué opinas de este capítulo. Espero que estés muy bien. :)**_

_**jj vulturi: A mí también me fascina Medianoche y Crepúsculo. Realmente aprecio tu comentario, significa mucho para mí que te guste la historia. Tu apoyo me da ánimo para seguir y cómo ves ya subí otro capítulo. Espero que me puedas dar tu opinión. =)**_

_**A los usuarios registrados ya saben que siempre les respondo sus reviews. Gracias a ellos surge la determinación para seguir escribiendo. **_

**.**

**Si van leyendo mi historia hasta ahora y tienen comentarios de capítulos anteriores, por favor, déjenmelos también, me alegra mucho leerlos.**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

**:D**


	14. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

**¡Hola!**

**Se suponía que tenía que seguir con todo el asunto de Erich, pero me llegó la inspiración para escribir la historia de Amy, como el capítulo me quedo mucho más largo de lo normal, decidí dividirlo en dos, en fin, ojala me den su opinión sobre éste, lo apreció mucho, de verdad.**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

**¿Cuál es tu historia?**

_Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo._

Bella POV.

Corría tan rápido como podía por el pasillo atestado de estudiantes, solo eran manchas borrosas para mí.

En un momento veía figuras de colores y al otro Amy estaba parada frente a mí, sujetando mis brazos.

—_¿_Puedes calmarte y decirme que está pasando?

Necesitaba un pretexto y lo necesitaba ahora. No le veía mucho el caso pero podría servir.

—¿Por qué cuando Jasper te retó _todos_ los demás se fueron?

—Es cierto lo que dicen de ti, ¿verdad? _—_Amy rió suavemente._ —_Acompáñame.

Me guió hasta su cuarto.

—Aquí no nos escucharan… por ahora.

Parecía que estábamos conspirando o algo parecido porque cerró la puerta tras haberse asegurado de que no había nadie cerca.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Querías saber porque _ellos_ se fueron, ¿no?

Asentí una vez.

—Yo les ordene irse.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes que algunos vampiros tienen habilidades extras. —No era una pregunta. —Control mental. —Dijo con orgullo. —Puedo manipular la mente de quien me plazca. Hice que se fueran… por que como viste, Jasper y yo usamos toda nuestra fuerza y velocidad… y los vampiros tienen la idea de que ningún humano se encontraba ahí.

—Pero yo estaba ahí.

—Sí, tú conoces el secreto, no tenía porque hacer que te fueras.

—¿Lo has intentado? —El terror se reflejaba en mi rostro.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó sin entender.

—Manipularme.

—¡No!, ¡Claro que no! —Parecía ofendida —No soy una desquiciada que controla la mente de los demás para jugar con ellos, solo si es necesario… y nunca les haría eso a mis amigos… a menos que fuera para mantenerlos a salvo.

—Perdón.

—No te preocupes. Pero ya comenzaron nuestras clases, tendremos que esperar a las siguientes.

—Lo sé.

—¡Vamos a dar un paseo!

Salimos a escondidas del castillo y nos adentramos en el bosque… nunca había estado ahí, las pocas veces que anduve en el bosque, sabía dónde estaba y ahora estaba más que perdida.

Podía escuchar a las ardillas, el viento bajo las alas de las aves, me distraje analizando las vacías ramas de cada árbol que tenía a la vista.

Cuanto más caminábamos los troncos de los arboles se volvían más delgados, hasta que llegamos a donde terminaba esa zona y estuvimos de frente a un río caudaloso y de agua cristalina.

Amy se sentó cerca de la orilla, entonces hice lo mismo.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cuál es tu historia?

Amy suspiró.

Sus deslumbrantes ojos se concentraron en la corriente de agua, como si estuviera viendo sus recuerdos reflejados en el río.

—Cuando era humana… no me acuerdo bien, yo tenía diez años… solo recuerdo que mi mamá me despertó, nunca la había visto tan asustada, la desesperación en sus ojos era tan grande que apenas me percaté de que había humo entrando a mi cuarto, me guió por la casa en llamas, no podíamos ver y tosíamos mucho, corrimos hasta salir de la casa…

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Amy, creo que se le hubieran escapado las lágrimas de ser humana.

—Recuerdo que se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura, me sujeto por los brazos, quería hacerme pensar que todo saldría bien pero ella estaba temblando bruscamente… me miró a los ojos y dijo: "Amy… no pasa nada, todo está bien, ahora necesito que seas una niña buena y me esperes aquí, no te muevas, llegaran a ayudarnos muy pronto"

Amy negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa se tornó amarga y rió sin rastro de alegría.

—Tartamudeaba, apenas entendía lo que me decía y no creí ni una palabra… por ultimo me dijo: "te quiero", quería hacerse la fuerte, pero sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, me dijo que regresaría para ayudar a mi padre, pero la casa ya estaba siendo consumida por el fuego, salía humo de todas las ventanas, pero ella fue en busca de mi padre de todos modos, no sé como lo supe, pero me di cuenta de que esa sería la última vez que la viera, quería ir tras ella, gritarle que se quedara conmigo, pero estaba paralizada, aun no comprendía que no era una pesadilla que realmente estaba pasando, así que no me moví.

Amy rodeo sus piernas con los brazos y recargo su mentón en sus rodillas.

—Llegaron lo que supongo que eran… ¿soldados?, tantas personas hablando, pero no entendía una palabra, los nervios tomaron control de mi cuerpo, sabía que me llevarían a un orfanato, yo no tenía a nadie, estaba sola en el mundo, pero en ese instante no me entristecí, solo me entró la urgencia de escapar, así que cuando se distrajeron, corrí, corrí por las oscuras calles de esa imponente ciudad.

Amy guardó silencio un rato, me limité a dirigirle miradas disimuladas, no se me ocurría que decir o que hacer.

—Los recuerdos humanos se pierden con el tiempo, por lo tanto, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que yo había crecido, ya no era una pequeña, pero no puedo decir cuánto tiempo pase viviendo en las calles, luchando por sobrevivir, por encontrar comida y refugio. Debes tener en cuenta que esto paso hace… siglos.

Amy me miró directamente a los ojos para analizar mi reacción, me limite a sostenerle la mirada sin decirle nada. Se relajo un poco y me sonrió levemente.

—Como te decía, no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que mis padres fallecieron. Pero recuerdo con un poco de más claridad, que un día lluvioso yo estaba escondida en una establo abandonado, o eso creo que era, un hombre llegó prácticamente arrastrándose, no puedo describir que me motivó pero le ayude a entrar y refugiarse, estaba muy débil, lo observe con atención y creciente curiosidad, supongo que tendría alrededor de veinticinco años, era fornido, alto, su cabello era rubio pero opaco y sus ojos de color azul claro, pero no precisamente amables, llevaba una afilada espada consigo.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —La pregunta se me escapó de los labios antes de que me diera cuenta.

Amy sonrió ampliamente esta vez, ahora una felicidad nostálgica iluminó su rostro.

—Raphael.

—¿Después qué pasó?

—Nos quedamos ahí, supuse que él esperaba a que la lluvia pasara, hablamos.

Amy estiró su brazo y recogió del agua una de las piedras a la orilla del río, era redonda y rosada, puse atención y vi que piedras de distintas tonalidades y variados formas y tamaños se distribuían por el río. Recogí una piedra ovalada y de tonalidad azul.

—Fue algo así…—Amy recitó, aparentemente de memoria su conversación con Raphael.

.

Amy POV.

—_¿Estás sola? —Raphael preguntó con voz suave, pausada._

—_Sí. —Es ese entonces mi voz no era más que un susurro._

—_¿Y tus padres?_

—_No están._

_Raphael guardó silencio y frunció el seño, como si algo lo desconcertara, como si eso lo molestara._

—_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_Amy_

—_Soy Raphael…_

_Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero escuchamos pasos afuera y voces._

—_Escucha, me están buscando…_

—_No les diré nada. _

_Advertí sin que me lo dijera, que necesitaba ayuda, estaba débil, pero no tenía miedo y no creo que fuera a pedirme que lo ayudara, porque miró perplejo, pero antes de que pudiera contestarme salí y empuje la puerta, para que pudiera esconderse mejor, escuche como se movía buscando un escondite._

_Camine unos pasos adelante, unos soldados, me parece, me preguntaron que si había visto a un hombre pasar por ahí. Los miré tan inocentemente como pude y les señale con la mano el camino hacia la ciudad. Ni siquiera se molestaron en entrar a buscar, se encaminaron, sin pensarlo dos veces, al sendero que yo les había señalado._

_Espere a que se alejaran y entré, estaba oscuro, pero atrás de unas cajas de madera, vi a Raphael. Camine en silencio hasta él, estaba muy cansado._

—_Gracias._

_No contesté._

—_Nunca le había debido mi vida a alguien, jamás necesite ayuda con nada, no había contado con nadie…_

_Sonaba a que hablaba más para sí mismo que para mí._

—_No importa lo que me cueste, cuidare de ti._

_Su voz era solemne, firme, con la intención de una promesa._

—Esa noche la pasamos ahí, él estaba muy débil para moverse.

Deje salir otro hondo suspiro.

—En resumen… nos mudamos a otra ciudad, consiguió un modesto empleo, no ganaba mucho, pero por lo menos teníamos lo suficiente para vivir. Raphael era un diestro con la espada, él me enseño, practicábamos todos los días. Él me comprendía… pasábamos horas hablando… se preocupaba mucho por mí, decía que yo era lo más importante en su vida, lo mejor que le había pasado.

—¿Qué paso después? —Bella me miró curiosa.

—Él quería bajarme el sol, la luna y las estrellas. —No pude evitar reír. —Quería que yo fuera feliz, que no me faltara nada. Un día las cosas cambiaron… salía a trabajar por más tiempo, de la nada se hizo de mucho dinero, compró una enorme mansión y me tenía rodeada de lujos. La vida dio un brusco giro, pero a pesar de tener sirvientas y lo que fuera que quisiera, todo era igual para mí, Raphael era mi único amigo, mi única felicidad y yo era la de él, no ansiaba la compañía de nadie más, nunca me gustó estar con otras personas, excepto con él.

—Eso significa que ustedes…—Bella dejó la frase inconclusa, se debatía en buscar el término adecuado.

—No es lo que piensas… no estábamos "juntos" de ese modo, es difícil de explicar, no hay palabras, no teníamos más amigos, la existencia de otros era intrascendente, no teníamos ojos para nadie más, nuestra felicidad solo existía en la compañía del otro, veíamos a las demás personas como medios para obtener lo que queríamos, solo eso. Se podría decir que él me adoraba y yo… lo admiraba, no sé, no hay manera de describir ese sentimiento, pero te puedo asegurar que no era mi novio ni nada de eso… pero sí era mi _todo_.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—La razón por la cual ya no estamos juntos... una tarde estábamos en la biblioteca, no supe que leyó pero mando a los criados a que hicieran sus maletas, me dijo que era muy arriesgado el viaje que iba a emprender y que no se perdonaría si algo me pasaba, me juro que volvería, que iba en busca de "algo" para _nosotros_, me prometió que pensaría en mí siempre.

No tenía mucho que se fue cuando se corrió la voz, unos hombres llegaron a nuestro hogar, dijeron que Raphael les debía dinero, se llevaron todo, las pinturas, los muebles, el dinero, las joyas, _todo_, no pude hacer nada. Uno de ellos... sugirió que el mejor pago sería que me llevaran a mí, les pareció a todos una buena sugerencia, después de todo yo era joven, atractiva, tierna, inofensiva, manipulable… Gran malinterpretación, yo era una falacia ambulante.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al decirlo en voz alta, me llene de orgullo, fui consciente de que podía resultar atemorizante.

Voltee a ver a Bella, seguramente la había asustado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Respondió con voz temblorosa. —Sigue.

—¿Segura?, no es bonito.

—Podre soportarlo.

—No digas que no te lo advertí. Él mas repúgnate de todos esos… no hay palabra para referirme a los seres más despreciables con los que me he topado, pero, él se acercó a mí, quería _lastimarme_ así que empuñe mi espada y… murió.

Escuche como los latidos de Bella aumentaban de ritmo, la miré y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Tú… lo mataste. —Tartamudeó.

—¿Éstas asustada?

—No… digo… me alegra que te defendieras.

—Mi rostro adquirió una extraña emoción, y el resto de ellos tomaron las cosas y se marcharon, me quede sin nada. Los criados se fueron, solo se quedaron dos sirvientas, la mansión se transformo en ruinas, pero no me fui, quería estar ahí para cuando Raphael volviera, él prometió que volvería.

—No regreso. —La voz de Bella era menos que un susurro.

—Sí volvió. Cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado se molestó como nunca antes, se culpo, estaba sumamente arrepentido por no haber estado para protegerme. Ésa noche, él fue a mi cuarto a desearme dulces sueños. —No pude contener mi alegría, mi sonrisa. —Me dijo que cerrara los ojos, me prometió que todo estaría bien, me pidió que no me asustara, entonces… padecí el filo de sus colmillos en mi cuello, soporte una punzada de dolor desconcertante, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como vino y… lo sentí, sentí que Raphael y yo nos fundíamos en uno, sentía su satisfacción, su amor por mí y sabía que él sentía mi serenidad y confianza. Cuando se apartó me susurró al odio que me sentiría diferente, pero sería más poderosa que nunca antes, besó mi mejilla y prometió que vendría por mí, escuche como se alejaba… lo siguiente que supe fue que desperté en esta nueva vida.

—¿Y donde esta él?

—No lo sé, se suponía que debía esperarlo cuando despertara pero no lo hice, la sed era indomable, me controlaba a mí, salí a cazar y… no lo he visto desde la noche en que me convirtió.

—Amy… —Mi amiga no encontraba que decir.

—Sigo esperando volverlo a ver algún día.

Bella me sonrió cálidamente, tratando de infundirme animo, como si en verdad creyera que me reencontrare con Raphael en el futuro.

—Seguro esta buscándote.

No conteste, pose mi vista en el flujo de agua resplandeciente y me sumergí en mis recuerdos. Después de un rato decidí ponerme de pie.

—Será mejor que regresemos a las clases o la señora Bethany se pondrá como una fiera.

Bella rió con fuerza, se levantó y emprendimos el camino de regreso a Medianoche.

.

Bella POV.

Definitivamente no me arrepentía de haber faltado a la clase, pero aun tenía que encontrarlo y en todo el día no pude hablar con él.

Entre clases me tope con Vic, con Bianca, incluso con Balthazar, pero a él no lo vi.

Fui a mi habitación a dejar mis cuadernos, estaba de pie pensando donde lo podía encontrar cuando vi una nota sobre mi almohada.

_Bella, estamos haciendo tarea en la Biblioteca._

_Raquel, Bianca y Amy._

Apenas lo leí salí disparada hasta la biblioteca, ahí estaban todos, me sentí un poco frustrada, pero camine hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban Amy y Ranulf discutiendo sobre los "espíritus" que le daban vida a su celular, junto a ellos Raquel y Vic hablaban sobre el próximo examen de química, Bianca y Lucas… bueno, por lo que veía no habían dejado de besarse desde que volvimos de Forks.

Me senté frente a Lucas y pateé su rodilla, él se sobresalto y me miró algo molesto.

—Bianca, necesito que me prestes a tu novio un momento, en seguida te lo devuelvo.

Me levante y jale a Lucas del brazo para que saliera de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

Atrás de Medianoche había una fuente… donde también había gárgolas, nos recargamos en el borde, oyendo el agua salpicar.

—¿Estás bien? —Lucas evaluaba mi expresión.

—Ésta mañana escuche a Erich hablando de Raquel y…

—Lo sé. —Él rostro de Lucas se ensombreció.

—¿Lo sabes? —Pregunté perpleja.

—Justamente nos acababa de contar Raquel que su pulsera de cuero desapareció, eso quiere decir que Erich aprovechara la oportunidad más próxima para atacar.

Me limite a observar a Lucas, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba muy serio.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—No dejarla sola y mañana cuando estemos en Riverton… me encargare de él.

—¿Tú solo? —El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí al imaginarme a Lucas luchando contra Erich.

—Nadie puede saber lo que soy, no se lo has dicho a Amy, ¿o sí?

—No. Pero… quiero ir contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, si vas por Erich quiero ayudarte.

—Bella, es peligroso y tú no…

—Si no me dejas ir contigo, le contaré todo a Amy.

Lucas se concentró en mi cara un buen rato, pero finalmente habló.

—Dejare que me acompañes, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, si te digo que corras o te escondas, lo haces, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

.

Cuando cayó la noche mi nerviosismo comenzó a crecer… _mañana_… mañana sería el día en el que ayudaría a Lucas a matar un vampiro, con tan solo pensarlo se me revolvía el estomago.

Estaba sentada en el piso de mi cuarto recargada contra la cama, frente a mí, Raquel ojeaba perezosamente su cuaderno de dibujos mientras yo fingía leer _Cumbres Borrascosas_, ni repare en las palabras de Heathcliff por estar vigilando a Raquel.

Lucas me aseguró que Erich no se atrevería a atacar a Raquel mientras estuviera alguien más con ella, y sobra mencionar que no me despegue de su lado ni un segundo desde que regresamos a la biblioteca, ya teníamos un "plan", se suponía que yo cuidaría de Raquel, y mañana por la mañana en el viaje a Riverton nos las arreglaríamos para dejar a Raquel con Bianca y con Vic para poder ir tras Erich.

Lucas sabía que la forma más sencilla para Erich de atacar a Raquel era salir de Medianoche después alejarla y acorralarla en algún oscuro lugar donde nadie la oyera gritar… tenía la ocasión perfecta y nosotros teníamos el elemento sorpresa perfecto.

Tenía el libro frente a mí pero era obvio que no lo estaba viendo, solo podía pensar en Lucas clavando una estaca en el pecho de Erich.

—¿Nunca te cansas de leer?

La pregunta de Raquel me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, parpadeé y tarde unos segundos más de lo debido en responderle.

—No… tampoco es que podamos hacer otra cosa para distraernos en este internado.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Raquel se veía frustrada.

Por un par de horas, permanecimos en silencio, no me apetecía charlar en ese momento, así que cuando la voz de Raquel rompió el silencio me sobresalte.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿De qué hablas?

Por un segundo temí que se diera cuenta de que su vida corría grave peligro, pero la preocupación en sus ojos estaba dirigida hacia mí.

—Desde que llegaste de Forks… te comportas diferente… te sobresaltas por cualquier cosa, siempre estas nerviosa y desprendes angustia en todas direcciones.

Reí nerviosamente.

—Es solo que… supongo que ya sabes que Edward esta aquí.

—Sí, está en mi clase de filosofía, pero ¿de verdad te comportas de tan extraño por él? —Me dijo en un tono burlón.

—Mis preocupaciones son diferentes a las tuyas. —Contesté entre risitas.

—Lo que sí he notado es que no le hablas, ni a sus hermanos.

—No tengo nada que decirles.

Raquel alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

—Claro que no. —Comentó sarcásticamente.

—Con sus hermanos no tengo nada que ver, al menos por el momento y… me da _miedo_ hablar con él.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

—Yo… no dejo de tener este presentimiento de que… no _estaremos_ juntos.

—Tal vez no… si no lo intentas.

—Es que siento que aun estamos separados, que la distancia es la misma que antes o incluso mayor.

Ninguna supo que decir después de eso, llegó la hora de dormir… odiaba cuando llegaba este momento, acostada en mi cama todos los pensamientos que trababa alejar, con certeza se presentaban.

Me sentía fatal, con los secretos, las mentiras, las apariencias, mantener toda esta ilusión en pie me tensaba en exceso.

Erich estaba decidido en matar a Raquel.

Bianca era una vampiresa y Lucas no lo sabía.

Lucas era un cazador de la Cruz Negra y ni Bianca ni Amy lo sabían.

Victoria quería vengarse, y en lo más profundo de mí ser sabía que eso no se había solucionado.

Por otro lado, me sentía más lejos de Edward que nunca, por extraño que eso suene.

Me aterraba encontrarme con alguno de los Cullen, no estaba lista para afrontarlos todavía.

Y seguramente Lucas ya sabía que los Cullen estaban aquí, me pregunto por qué no lo habrá mencionado.

¿Debería hablarle a Edward sobre Lucas?

No. Definitivamente no.

Sentía más lealtad por Lucas que por Edward, todavía no lo perdonaba… no podía alejar la sensación de que él me había traicionado.

En estos momentos no existía una sola persona a la que no le ocultara algo, a estas alturas ya era experta en dar respuestas evasivas o medias verdades.

Mis pensamientos se tornaban más y más lúgubres cuando escuche que tocaron mi ventana. Me levante y vi a Edward apoyado sobre ella, me apresure a abrirla para dejarlo entrar.

—Hola. —Me saludó tratando de sonar animado; no lo logro.

—Hola.

.

Edward POV.

Estaba de pie frente a Bella, me contuve, no sin esfuerzo, de tomarla en mis brazos, observe su rostro con cuidado, saltaba a la vista que algo no estaba bien, se veía triste, quería consolarla, pero aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, después de todo ¿cómo podía esperar volver a su vida así como así? Ella lo había dicho, no era como antes, mi Bella no es como antes.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Decidí preguntar al fin.

—No, pero no podre salir esta noche. —Me dijo en tono triste.

No recordaba haberla visto tan deprimida nunca antes. Estaba seguro que esa emoción no había recorrido su cara con anterioridad, se veía indefensa y triste… lo más que recurrió a mi mente, y hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera, fue la imagen de Bella el día que me despedí de ella, pero entonces su rostro irradiaba dolor y amargura, no se comparaba con esto.

Con deliberada lentitud se sentó en la cama, me miró con esa desconcertante emoción en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, con cuidado me senté a su lado.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Volví a preguntar.

Ella intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero no fue más que una mueca.

—¿Qué te parece la escuela?

Su pregunta me desconcertó y no pude disimularlo, ¿en verdad esperaba obviar su tristeza? ¿Cómo podría creer que yo lo dejaría pasar? Verla sufrir sin poder hacer nada al respecto era desgarrador.

—La verdad no puse mucha atención, estuve esperando a que anocheciera para venir a verte, ¿te molestaría si te busco durante el día? —Me aventure a preguntar.

No me gustaba como se estaban dando las cosas, me sentía como si caminara sobre un cristal ridículamente frágil, midiendo mis pasos para no caer, para no romperlo.

—No se sí sea una buena idea, con Lucas y…

Su voz fue decayendo sin terminar lo que iba a decir, eso me frustraba aun más.

—¿Lucas?

—Sí, yo no… yo no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—No estoy de humor para hablar.

—Si quieres que me marche solo dilo, no me ofenderé.

—¿Por qué no me platicas algo tú?

No supe que decir, quería saber que había hecho ella todo este tiempo, pero en realidad no se veía con ánimos para responder a mis preguntas.

—No creo tener mucho que contarte, me la he pasado pensando en ti, ya sabes.

No me respondió, su cuerpo estaba en la habitación pero su mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano y por desgracia, fuera de mi alcance.

Delicadamente puse mis brazos alrededor de ella, con suavidad recargó su cabeza en mí y cerró los ojos. No paso mucho cuando creí que ya estaba dormida y aproveche el momento para darle un beso en la frente.

—Te amo. —Susurre.

Sorpresivamente alzó la cabeza y poso sus ojos en mí, me quede hipnotizado por la intensidad de su mirada.

No pude contener mi necesidad de sentirla más cerca de mí y la bese, con cuidado al principio pero con más fuerza a cada momento, ya no temía lastimarla ni quería probar su sangre, solo quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba. Estuve besándola hasta que necesitó respirar, entonces nos recostamos en su cama como solíamos hacer, se quedó dormida rápidamente y cuando comenzó a amanecer, hice acopio de fuerzas y salí de su cuarto.

.

Bella POV.

Me levante de mejor humor y me entretuve eligiendo que ponerme, por fin me decidí por una blusa sin mangas de rayas verticales blancas y negras, un pantalón gris y zapatillas blancas.

Antes de que despertara Raquel, elegí una bolsa donde poder guardar mi estaca.

Yo estaba recargada contra el marco de la puerta, casi abrazando mi bolsa, esperando a que Raquel estuviera lista.

—Hola. —Bianca nos saludo.

—Hola Bianca, Courtney, Patrice ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

—Hay un rumor en la escuela. —Parecía que Patrice comenzaría a dar saltitos en cualquier momento.

—Sobre los nuevos, los Cullen y los Hale. —Prosiguió Courtney. —¿Los conoces?

—He oído mencionarlos. —Respondí.

Patrice rió entre dientes y coloco una mano en mi hombro.

—Alice Cullen asegura que pasa algo entre tú y Edward.

—¡¿Qué?

—Sí, estábamos en clase, cuando escuchamos a Vic y a Lucas hablando de ti, entonces Alice le comentó "disimuladamente" a Rosalie, que más les valía no molestar a la novia de su hermano.

Courtney y Patrice sonreían ampliamente, Bianca me miró como pidiéndome perdón, yo no sabía que decir, por suerte Raquel intervino.

—Parece que cada quien debería ocuparse de sus asuntos. Bella, Bianca es hora de irnos.

—Claro, nos vemos. —Dije refiriéndome a Courtney y Patrice.

Bianca se despidió de ellas con la mano y nos encaminamos a la puerta principal de Medianoche, ahí esperaríamos a Vic y a Lucas.

—¡Hola!

Las tres nos giramos cuando escuchamos la voz de Amy a nuestras espaladas.

—¿Vendrás a Riverton? —Pregunté entusiasmada.

—No, es un paseo para _ustedes_. —Su forma de pronunciar ustedes daba a entender que los vampiros no visitaban Riverton. —Solo vine a desearles que se divirtieran.

—Gracias. —Contestó Bianca. —¿Segura que no quieres venir?

—Estoy segura, aprovechare la oportunidad para acaparar a Balthazar. —La sonrisa de Amy se ensancho.

—Sin mencionar que sacarás de quicio a Courtney. —Comentó Raquel.

Las cuatro nos echamos a reír.

Aun no cesaban las risas cuando aparecieron Lucas y Vic.

—¿Preparados para la fiesta?—Dijo Vic con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Raquel.

—Saldré con tres hermosas damas, cuatro si Bianca decide acompañarnos. —Respondió al mismo tiempo que coloco un brazo sobre Amy y otro sobre mí, pero le guiño un ojo a Bianca.

—Tendré que declinar la oferta. —Contestó Bianca mientras tomaba la mano de Lucas.

—Y yo me tengo que ir, que se diviertan y si se portan mal me invitan.

Amy se despidió con un ademán con la mano, Vic suspiró teatralmente y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, contemple a Amy alejarse por el vestíbulo y para mi mala suerte vi a Emmet viéndome fijamente, desvié la mirada e intente concentrarme en la conversación de mis amigos.

El viaje a Riverton fue entretenido, en buena parte porque Vic no dejaba de contarnos sus extraordinarias anécdotas, cuando llegamos me las arregle para apartar a Lucas de los demás.

—Creo que estaremos bien un rato, por qué no vas con Bianca a dar una vuelta, después veremos que hacer. —Le dije en un susurro.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado. —Me dijo muy serio.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba Lucas y Bianca desaparecieron entre la multitud de estudiantes ilegítimos de Medianoche.

—Amigas, ¿qué les apetece hacer ahora? Después de haber presenciado el acto de desaparición de los jóvenes enamorados.

Raquel y yo nos volteamos a ver y estallamos en sonoras carcajadas, me volverían a doler las mejillas, seguro.

—Música. —Dije cuando logre dejar de reírme. —Quiero ir a la tienda de discos.

—Vamos entonces. —Contestó Vic.

—Sera mejor que lo sigamos.

—No creo que se pierda. —Comentó Raquel burlonamente.

Me gustaba el estilo de Vic, llevaba una camisa verde fosforescente, sus converse del mismo color y su pantalón blanco solo reflejaba la luz.

Llegamos a la tienda de música y nos pusimos a examinar las portadas de los discos.

—¡Bella tienes que escuchar esto! —Vic me gritó desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Cuando llegue a donde él estaba, tenía unos audífonos puestos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Escucha esta canción. —Ni me dio tiempo de decirle nada, porque ya me había colocado los audífonos.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Stop This Song, es de Paramore.

Raquel camino a nosotros y cambió la canción que escuchaba.

—Creo que esta me recuerda a ti. Insomnia, The Veronicas. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ahora ya sé que escuchar en las noches cuando no puedo dormir. —Bromeé.

A mí me gustaron las dos canciones, pero tuve que escuchar a Raquel y a Vic discutir unas dos horas, sobre quienes eran mejores, The Veronicas o Paramore.

Agradecí al cielo cuando llegó la hora de comer y Vic y Raquel dejaron de lado su acalorado debate, para concentrarse en decidir qué comer.

Llegamos a un restaurante donde vendían hamburguesas, se suponía que Lucas y Bianca nos encontrarían para comer.

—Justo a tiempo. —Escuche decir a Lucas mientras él y Bianca se sentaban con nosotros.

.

Bianca POV.

Después de comer, Lucas me dijo que tenía que acompañar a Bella a comprar algo y que regresarían pronto.

Vic, Raquel y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en visitar una tienda de pósters.

Encontré un póster de "El hombre ante el infinito" una pintura de Rufino Tamayo, pero ahora estaba estampada aquí y era maravilloso verlo, ¿Cómo sería presenciar la pintura real?

El tiempo se pasó volando, cuando por fin salimos de la tienda ya estaba oscureciendo, nos encaminamos al autobús alquilado, estábamos algo lejos y decidí que tomáramos un atajo, eran calles más oscuras y menos transitadas, pero íbamos los tres, no pasaría nada, ¿verdad?

Mientras caminábamos Vic se dedicaba a enumerar todas las cualidades de sus pósters, de deportes extremos, de carros y de Paramore. Raquel estaba más callada de lo normal, tenía los brazos cruzados y se veía muy tensa.

La penumbra iba aumentando y no llegábamos a ningún lugar que reconociera, al parecer Vic no se había percatado de eso y estaba tan animado como siempre, Raquel seguía con esa actitud de nerviosismo exagerado y me lo estaba contagiando.

Vic no había parado de hablar, pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, me concentre en observar a nuestro alrededor, solo éramos nosotros tres quienes pasábamos por ahí, las luces titilaban, las sombras que se reflejaban daban un aspecto atemorizante, de acuerdo, yo misma me estaba poniendo algo paranoica.

Seguimos caminando, ahora Raquel y yo temblábamos, no sé si de frío o de incertidumbre, pero un ambiente lúgubre nos rodeaba y era tan pesado que Vic finalmente se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Vic nos miró con curiosidad.

—No sé donde estamos. —Admití.

—Estamos _perdidos_. —La forma en que Raquel dijo "perdidos" me provocó un escalofrío.

* * *

**Bueno, ésa es la primera parte del capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**.**

_**Respuestas de Review del capítulo anterior:**_

_**lilybellscullenvolturi: No había podido responderte hasta ahora, muchas gracias por leer la historia, ojala me puedas dar tu opinión sobre éste capítulo.**_

_**jane000: Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo, espero saber qué opinas de éste. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**_

_**jj vulturi: Sinceramente aprecio cada palabra que me escribes, me da confianza para continuar escribiendo, me levanta el ánimo y me hace inmensamente feliz que te guste mi historia. Ojala me escribas tu opinión sobre el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Lorraine: Gracias, de verdad, me entusiasma mucho que te guste, ojala me puedas escribir que te pareció el capítulo.**_

_**.**_

**A los usuarios registrados ya saben que siempre les respondo sus reviews. Gracias a ellos surge la determinación para seguir escribiendo. **

**Si van leyendo mi historia hasta ahora y tienen comentarios de capítulos anteriores, por favor, déjenmelos también, me alegra mucho leerlos.**

**¿Preguntas? ¿Observaciones? ¿Comentarios?**

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

**=)**


	15. Hasta luego

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí me encuentro, con el nuevo capítulo, esperando leer sus opiniones =)**

**Con el regreso a clases no sé si pueda actualizar tan seguido como hasta ahora, sin embargo, hare todo lo posible, pero si tardo ya saben por qué.**

**Aprecio inmensamente cada review, por ellos emerge la determinación para continuar escribiendo. Ya saben que siempre los contesto.**

**

* * *

**

**Hasta luego**

_No tengas miedo a la verdad: puede doler mucho, pero es un dolor sano. _

Bianca POV.

—Estamos _perdidos_. —La forma en que Raquel dijo "perdidos" me provocó un escalofrío.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Quedarnos aquí y esperar a que nos encuentren? —Vic sonrió intentando tranquilizarnos, evidentemente no lo logró.

—Aquí si hay señal. —Dije. —Y Amy suele pasear lejos de la escuela, podríamos intentar llamarla…

—¡Llámala! ¿Qué esperas? —Raquel me gritó, estaba histérica a estas alturas.

.

—¿_Amy?_

—_Hola Bianca, ¿Qué sucede?_

—_Estamos perdidos y… nos estamos poniendo nerviosos…_

—_Quédense donde están, llegare pronto, tengan cuidado._

.

Hizo énfasis en la palabra "cuidado" y también sonaba tensa, algo iba mal, no podía precisar qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Me dijo que la esperáramos aquí.

Raquel asintió con la cabeza y respiraba pesadamente.

No transcurrieron ni tres minutos cuando escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros.

—Miren quienes están aquí.

Los tres nos giramos para ver quién era.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Vic le preguntó.

—Esperaba encontrar algo apetecible. —Su tono era más engreído de lo usual.

—Erich, ¿Qué quieres? —Le espeté.

—Ya se los dije. —Su voz era suave, hipnotizante y aterradora. —Raquel, esperaba que pudiéramos pasar un momento a solas. —La miró con el deseo con el que una serpiente ve a un ratón.

—No. —Susurró Raquel.

Les dirigí una mirada nerviosa a Vic y Raquel, y por desgracia parecían más aterrados que yo. Verlos tan indefensos, a la merced de Erich, provocó un inesperado cambio en mi interior, mis padres me habían dicho que después de morder a Lucas estaría cada vez más cerca de convertirme en una vampiresa, y en toda mi vida nunca me sentí como en ese momento.

La rabia se extendió lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, no pensaba coherentemente, sentía que debía proteger lo que era mío, me enfurecía que Erich quisiera arrebatarme algo, yo no lo permitiría, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

Erich aún se encontraba a unos diez pasos de nosotros, camine lentamente hacía él reduciendo la distancia y aumentando la tensión, podía percibirlo, mis sentidos nunca habían estado tan alerta como en ese momento.

Los corazones de Raquel y Vic latían desenfrenados, su respiración era agitada, e incluso escuchaba el soplar del viento.

—Erich deberías irte. —Mi voz sonó tan amenazadora que si no hubiera estado cegada por la ira, me hubiera asustado también a mí, además de a mis amigos.

—¿Quién me va a impedir saborear un bocadillo? ¿Tú? —Dijo con una risita burlona.

Estábamos frente a frente y al escuchar su risa perdí cualquier clase de control que hubiera tenido, sin siquiera pensarlo lo jale por la muñeca y clave mis colmillos en su brazo con fuerza. No era como morder a un humano, nunca había probado algo tan insípido en toda mi vida, pero al morder a un vampiro consigues información, estaba a punto de distinguir la imagen que Erich me transmitía.

—Bianca, ¡suéltalo! —Una voz autoritaria nos petrificó a todos, incluso a Erich, que intentaba zafarse.

Con algo de renuencia deje de morderlo, tenía los labios manchados de sangre.

—Bianca, querida, apártate ¿quieres?

Retrocedí unos pasos, a pesar de sus dulces palabras Amy nunca había tenido un aspecto tan letal, me daban ganas de salir corriendo con solo mirarla, y eso que era yo la que estaba toda manchada de rojo.

Les dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a Raquel y a Vic, les sonrió con cuidado de no mostrar sus mortíferos dientes.

—Mantengan la calma, todo estará bien, no hablen.

La voz de Amy se transformó al decir esas palabras, su voz se torno mucho mas encantadora de lo que ya era, parecía que escuchábamos a una sirena cantar, hipnotizándonos con su melodiosa voz, pero el efecto de sus palabras estaba dirigido a los humanos que nos miraban con terror.

Amy desechó su expresión amable, y giró la cabeza para contemplar a Erich con un aire de muerte que me dificultó mantener el equilibrio.

—Con que creíste que podrías beber hasta la última gota de sangre del cuerpo de Raquel y yo no me daría cuenta. —Su tono era presuntuoso, aterrador.

—Amy, por favor, ¡es solo una humana!

—Nadie me desafía y sigue vivo para contarlo.

Erich no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, Amy se abalanzo sobre él, con un movimiento ágil y conciso clavo sus largos y afilados colmillos en el cuello de Erich, al segundo siguiente utilizo la herida que acababa de hacer colocando las manos, una a cada lado del rostro de Erich y… la cabeza de Erich se desprendió de su cuerpo.

Amy dejo caer la cabeza que sostenía entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Erich caía inerte en el suelo. Lo contemplo sin emoción alguna y luego me miró, no pude evitar percatarme de que a pesar que ella también lo había mordido, seguía impecable como siempre.

Dejo salir un suspiro, como una persona que va a realizar un trabajo que en realidad no quiere hacer, relajo su postura y hablo con claridad.

—Será mejor que te limpies. —Me extendió un pañuelo de seda.

—Gracias. —Susurré.

—Ahora, necesito que hagas todo lo que yo te diga, sin preguntas y sin demora.

—Bien.

—Es fin de semana, Alice Cullen está en Riverton visitando al resto de su familia. —Comentó en tono pensativo. —¿Sabes llegar a Medianoche?

—Sí.

—Vete corriendo. —Me ordenó. —Entra a mi habitación, ten cuidado de que nadie te vea y quédate ahí hasta que llegue yo.

—Pero mis padres…

—Ellos no tienen que saber esto. _Nadie_ tiene que saber eso. —Afirmó. —Yo llevare a Raquel y a Vic al autobús, te sacare de problemas, no te preocupes, nadie notara que no tomaste el autobús de regreso.

—Pero…

—¡Corre!

No me atreví a contradecirla más, salí disparada al internado.

.

Amy POV.

Observe el lugar por donde Bianca se había ido, cuando estuve segura de que me obedecería, saque una caja de serillos y prendí uno, lo deje caer sobre el cuerpo de Erich, prendió al instante, como una pila de ramas secas, cuando Erich se convirtiera en nada más que cenizas el fuego cesaría al instante, dejando únicamente una mancha oscura en el suelo, así que no tenía que preocuparme más por eso.

Camine con parsimonia hasta Vic y Raquel, quienes permanecían inmóviles porque yo se los había ordenado.

—Olvidaran lo que pasó esta noche, solo _recordaran_ que viene a recoger a Bianca, y no les parece inusual, pero si alguien pregunta, no recuerdan nada en absoluto.

—No recordamos nada. —Respondieron al unísono.

—Ahora, ¡vamos! —module mi voz, en un tono alegre y despreocupado.

La actuación es algo que se va afinando con los años, todo vampiro es experto en el arte del engaño, y yo, soy experta en la manipulación de mentes desde que era humana.

Guíe a mis amigos al autobús, fingiendo no ser consciente de que nos observaban al alejarnos de ahí.

Al llegar donde los profesores y alumnos nos esperaban preocupados, fue sencillo hacerlos creer que nada había sucedido, se olvidarían de haberme visto a mí y de la ausencia de Bianca.

Y de paso les hice olvidar que Bella y Lucas también deberían regresar con ellos a Medianoche.

.

Bella POV.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Pregunté mirando a Lucas mientras nos alejábamos del restaurante.

—Dar una vuelta, si Erich piensa venir, tendrá que atravesar el río que separa a Riverton del bosque.

—Bien.

Caminamos por horas.

Recorrimos todo Riverton sin señales de Erich.

—Tal vez cambió de opinión. —Sugerí.

—Lo dudo.

—Ya esta anocheciendo.

—De noche tendrá más probabilidades, de merodear por aquí sin ser visto.

La actitud de Lucas, me recordó a su manera de actuar cuando estuvimos en Forks y nos encontramos con Laurent.

Lucas era un excelente cazador, realmente sabía lo que hacía, lo envidiaba, me gustaría llegar a ser tan decidida y capaz como él.

Comenzaba a refrescar y el cielo perdía su luz, dejando a la Luna como única guía para no perder el camino.

Decidimos recorrer la orilla del río, prestándole especial atención al imponente bosque que se alzaba del otro lado.

Apretaba la bolsa donde llevaba mi estaca con fuerza sobre mi pecho, estaba alerta a consciencia del peligro. Estaba pensando en Erich cuando creí oír su voz.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —Lucas se tensó al instante.

Ni siquiera le respondí, salí corriendo en su busca. Lucas me siguió, la adrenalina no me dejaba pensar claramente, pero me pare de golpe, Lucas se detuvo a mi lado, estábamos ocultos por unos árboles y arbustos, ya estaba muy oscuro y las luces de la calle no alcanzaban a iluminarnos.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver a Erich parado enfrente de Bianca, Vic y Raquel estaban más atrás, parecía que Vic aun no se creía lo que estaba pasando y Raquel estaba tan asustada que no se podía mover.

—¿Quién me va a impedir saborear un bocadillo? ¿Tú?

Al escuchar las palabras de Erich, Lucas se movió listo para interponerse entre él y Bianca, pero lo sujete del brazo antes de que nos delatara, me miró receloso pero ambos volvimos nuestra mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Bianca mordía a Erich.

Lucas abrió mucho los ojos, pensé que iba a decir algo y puse mi mano sobre su boca.

—Bianca, ¡suéltalo!

Cuando escuche la voz de Amy me relaje, deje que Lucas apoyara la espalda contra un árbol y observamos cómo Amy decapitaba a Erich.

La escena transcurrió ante nuestros ojos como si estuviéramos viendo una película, conocíamos a los actores, pero sabíamos que no podíamos intervenir, vimos a Bianca desaparecer en la penumbra hacia el internado y por fin deje salir el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando Amy, Raquel y Vic se alejaron.

A pesar de lo que había sucedido, estaba más o menos tranquila, mis amigos estaban a salvo, eso era lo que importaba.

Cuando los restos de Erich desaparecieron, el fuego se detuvo y el viento se llevó las cenizas me giré para ver a Lucas.

—Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero, ¿Cómo estás?

Lucas parecía estar atrapado en sus pensamientos, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos pero no me veía a mí.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —Dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ella es una vampiresa…

Su voz se fue debilitando, no podía contener su aborrecimiento por la naturaleza de Bianca.

—Sabía que no era una humana normal, intente convencerla de que te lo dijera, pero al parecer no estás reaccionando muy bien.

Lucas parecía estar en shock, pero al escuchar mis palabras, pareció volver al presente.

—¡Una humana normal! —Gritó. —Claro que no es una humana normal, ni siquiera es humana… es… es una vampiresa.

El terror afloro en los ojos de Lucas.

—No es una vampiresa. —Murmure.

—¿Qué? —Su expresión era la viva imagen de la desolación.

—Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

Nos sentamos en el piso, uno al lado del otro, esperando a que Lucas asimilara lo que acababa de presenciar.

.

Amy POV.

En cuanto vi al autobús desaparecer en la carretera corrí hasta Medianoche, tan rápido como fui capaz, obviamente llegue antes.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta tuve cuidado de no romperla, normalmente no tenía que pensarlo mucho cuando se trataba de fingir ser humana, pero en este momento mi mente no daba para eso.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con sumo cuidado. Voltee a ver a Bianca, estaba sentada en mi cama, con la mirada ausente. Me senté frente a ella, me moví despacio no quería asustarla.

—¿Bianca?

Lentamente levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasó con Vic y con Raquel? —Su voz no era más que un susurro.

—Están bien, no recordaran nada de lo que pasó.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Yo… mandé muy lejos ese recuerdo, a menos que alguien se ponga a jugar con sus mentes, no lo recordaran.

—¿Cómo hiciste que olvidaran?

—Es un talento natural. —Intente sonreír. —Y tiene que quedar entre nosotras… y Bella.

—¿Ella lo sabe?... ¡espera!... Tú sabes…

—Sí, el "gran secreto", no es tan secreto para Bella, y ayer le conté de mi don, además, ¿quién crees que les mencionó en internado a los Cullen? —Comenté sarcásticamente.

—¡Es un fantástico no tener que lidiar con tantos secretos! —Bianca sonrió aliviada.

—No quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero supongo que es mi deber decirte, que ustedes tres no fueron los únicos que presenciaron cómo degollaba a Erich, por cierto, es de vital importancia que nadie se entere que le pasó a Erich… no quiero tener problemas con la señora Bethany, si se enteraran toda la escuela se me vendría encima.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, no le diré a nadie. Pero yo no vi a nadie más, ¿estás segura? ¿Quién te vio?

—Mis sentidos son mejores que los tuyos y deberías decir "nos vieron".

—¿Nos vieron?

—¿Ya olvidaste como mordiste a Erich?

—No… ¿Quiénes nos vieron?

—Primero respira hondo, no vayas a gritar, tómalo con filosofía.

—¡Dime!

—Bella y Lucas.

Por un segundo hubiera jurado que Bianca gritaría a todo pulmón, pero el grito se quedo estancado en su garganta y no produjo sonido alguno, las lagrimas regresaron a sus ojos y comenzaron a bañar su rostro.

—Bianca, tranquilízate. —Suavice mi voz lo más que pude.

Me senté junto a ella y la abrace.

—Seguramente cree que soy un monstruo. —Sollozó.

—Claro que no, pero es una noticia difícil de procesar ¿no crees?

—Quiero hablar con él, explicarle las cosas.

—Primero tienes que serenarte y segundo, probablemente ellos siguen allá, iré a recogerlos, mientras tanto tú debes regresar a tu cuarto y fingir que nada sucedió, mañana tendrás la oportunidad de hablar.

—Bueno.

Bianca salió con los ojos colorados y con ligeros temblores, la miré caminar por el pasillo y emprendí la carrera a Riverton.

.

Bella POV.

Pudieron ser horas o pudieron ser minutos, lo único que sé es que ninguno dijo nada, yo estaba relativamente tranquila, pero no podía ni imaginarme por lo que estaba pasando Lucas.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Su silencio me desconcertaba.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Se suponía que eras mi amiga.

Cada una de sus palabras me dolió, y mucho.

—Sí soy tu amiga, pero también soy amiga de Bianca y era su secreto, no mío, además le pedí que te lo dijera.

—No importa ya.

—¿Qué no importa? —Tuve que controlarme para no gritar.

—Soy un cazador de la Cruz Negra, dedico mi vida a destruir vampiros, como ella.

—Ya te dije que ella no es vampiresa y hay vampiros buenos, tú conoces a Amy.

Lucas negó lentamente con la cabeza, se veía exhausto.

—En este preciso instante será mejor que nos concentremos en volver. —Dijo fríamente.

—Lucas, por favor…

—No quiero seguir hablando sobre esto.

Se puso de pie pero yo no me moví.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, me lastimaba verlo tan desolado. Creo que él vio la tristeza en mis ojos.

—Entiendo que no me lo hayas dicho Bella, tú _crees_ que los vampiros pueden ser buenos, no estoy molesto contigo. —Afirmó con tranquilidad.

Me levante y lo abrace con fuerza, correspondió a mi abrazo.

En mucho tiempo, no me había sentido tan serena y segura. Lucas era mi mejor amigo, le contaba todo, ya no teníamos secretos, me aferre a él, me aterraba la idea de perderlo.

Había cerrado mis ojos y estaba apoyada en Lucas, cuando escuche a alguien carraspear me sobresalte, Lucas y yo nos soltamos para ver quien había sido.

—Espero no interrumpir, pero creí que necesitarían quien los llevara a la escuela. —Amy estaba visiblemente incomoda.

—¿Qué paso con el autobús? —Busque un tono de mi voz que le quitara importancia al asunto.

—Ya se fueron, les ordene irse, y antes de que preguntes Lucas, Bella ¿ya le dijiste lo de Jasper, Alice y Edward?

Asentí una vez.

—Que bien, yo también tengo un don especial, controlo mentes. —Dijo dirigiéndose a Lucas.

—Justo cuando creí que las cosas no podían ponerse más extrañas. —Respondió.

—Creo que en nuestras vidas ya todo es extraño. —Comente riéndome.

—Supongo que es cierto. —Lucas sonaba más tranquilo y eso me hizo sonreír.

—Para nosotros Medianoche no está a la vuelta de la esquina. —Observe. —¿Cómo regresaremos?

—Ya lo solucione, tome prestado un auto. —Amy recuperó su habitual autoconfianza.

—¿Prestado?

—Por favor Bella, lo devolveré.

—De acuerdo. —Suspire. —Vamos.

.

Bianca POV.

Entre a mi alcoba bostezando, a pesar de la conmoción de lo ocurrido esta noche, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Patrice estaba frente al espejo del tocador cepillándose el cabello, apenas y se inmutó cuando entre.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? —Me cuestionó despreocupadamente.

—Bien, Lucas me regalo este broche.

Le tendí el broche de azabache, un par de flores con pétalos afilados.

—Vaya. —Lo movía para que resplandeciera con la luz. —Es lo menos que un hombre puede hacer para demostrar el afecto. —Patrice se encogió de hombros y me lo devolvió.

Seguramente, ella creía que el número de regalos era proporcional a la cantidad de cariño.

Lo sostuve en la palma de mi mano, y se me figuró que había transcurrido una eternidad, desde la mañana en que Lucas me lo había obsequiado.

.

Dormí profundamente esa noche, cuando desperté una ola de imágenes sin orden ni concordancia entre sí, se aglomeraron en mi cabeza.

Él cuarto comenzó a girar rápidamente y me maree, sintiéndome terriblemente mal.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de frenar las imágenes, entonces todas se entrelazaron como partes de un rompecabezas.

_Lucas._

Él me había visto mordiendo a Erich, a estas alturas ya debería haber adivinado lo que soy.

Recordé que hoy era el último día de clases del semestre, hoy vendrían a recoger a los alumnos humanos para que pasaran la Navidad con sus familias.

Si quería hablar con Lucas debía darme prisa.

.

Bella POV.

Me desperté sintiéndome descansada y no recordaba la última vez que me levante con entusiasmo.

Raquel estaba a salvo y un número significativo de secretos habían desaparecido. Era como quitarse un peso de encima, excepto que Lucas no estaba manejando muy bien la nueva información sobre su novia.

No quise pensar mucho sobre el asunto, así que me puse a terminar mis maletas, decidí visitar a Charlie para navidad, después de todo no quería llevarle todos mis problemas a René.

Vi a Raquel acercarse por el pasillo y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Ya terminaste de acomodar tus maletas? —Me pregunto.

—Ya casi.

—Es que me encontré a Lucas en el vestíbulo, me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo.

—Gracias, ya voy.

Raquel aun no terminaba de guardar todas sus cosas, decidí adelantarme para poder hablar con Lucas, lo encontré en la entrada de Medianoche con las maletas a sus pies, estaba un poco mas alerta de lo normal.

—¡Hola! —Salude.

—Bella—Me dijo a modo de saludo y con cierto alivio.

—Raquel dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

—Sí.

Dejamos nuestras maletas ahí mismo y nos apartamos de los demás estudiantes, Lucas comenzó a hablar en voz baja, estábamos casi escondidos debajo de las escaleras que conducían a los laboratorios.

—Bella, no creo que vuelva el próximo semestre.

—¿Qué?

—Todo se ha complicado.

—¿Te refieres a Bianca?

Su silencio me lo confirmó.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella?

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Claro que sí.

—Bella, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

No supe que decir, no quería presionarlo, ni entrometerme demasiado.

—¿Es la última vez que te veo? —Finalmente me forcé a soltar las palabras, que apenas fueron audibles.

—No lo sé.

Realmente se veía contrariado, como que no había pensado en eso.

—Bella, Bella mírame. —Me dijo vehemente, no me había percatado de que tenía la vista clavada en el piso.

Lentamente levante la mirada para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos verdes.

—Esta no es una despedida. —Prosiguió—Es un "hasta luego".

—Eso espero. —Respondí sin afán.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto. —Mi confianza en él, era como un reflejo inconsciente.

—Nos volveremos a ver. —Me aseguro.

Me arroje a sus brazos y esta vez el abrazo fue con más fuerza que el de la noche anterior y esta vez sí sentí que lo perdía, me costó mucho controlarme para que no se me escaparan las lagrimas que asomaban en mis ojos.

Cuando me calme un poco lo acompañe hasta la puerta de Medianoche, él recogió sus maletas y se dirigió a un sedán negro, contemple el vehículo hasta que se perdió en la distancia.

Me senté en una de mis maletas sin ver a ningún lugar en concreto.

—¿Estás bien?

Raquel me preguntó mientras colocaba sus maletas junto a mí, no la había oído acercarse.

Deje salir un suspiro, no sabía que contestar.

—Aquí están.

Vic, Bianca y Amy llegaron junto a nosotras.

—¿Por qué esas caras largas? —Nos preguntó Amy, pasando su mirada de Bianca a mí.

Nos miramos, Bianca se veía realmente mal, así que decidí fingir un poco de entusiasmo.

—Los voy a extrañar. —Les sonreí a los cuatro.

Vic me dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa de regreso.

—De eso quería hablarles, bueno algo así, Lucas declino me invitación para pasar las vacaciones conmigo en la playa, pero pensé que ustedes serian más inteligentes. —Vic levantó las cejas cómicamente.

—No puedo, mis padres quieren que vaya a verlos. —Respondió Raquel.

—Me encantaría, Vic —Contestó Amy. —Pero ya tengo planes, será en otra ocasión.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Bianca encogiéndose de hombros. —Pasare las vacaciones aquí, con mis padres.

Amy la miro como si estuviera loca, también Raquel, pero por la idea de permanecer más tiempo del obligatorio en el internado.

Fue mi turno de responder.

—Me gustaría Vic, pero realmente quisiera ver a mi padre, todavía me siento culpable de haber escogido venir al internado.

—Me la deben. —Nos dijo Vic, un poco triste, pero le tomo unos tres segundos recobrar su buen humor.

Mas pronto de lo que creí llegaron a recoger a Vic y un poco después llegaron por Raquel.

—¿Tu padre va a venir por ti? —Me pregunto Bianca.

Estaba sentada junto a mí, cada una sobre una maleta, Amy se había acomodado en las escaleras y prácticamente estaba acostada.

—No, en unos minutos llegara el autobús que nos llevara al aeropuerto a los que faltamos.

Apenas le conteste los profesores nos llamaron, me despedí de Bianca y de Amy, recogí mis maletas y me marche.

.

Amy POV. 

Disimuladamente, antes de irse, Bella me había dejado el libro que encontró en la biblioteca de Carlisle, me dijo que no tuvo tiempo de leerlo.

Bianca y yo aun estábamos sentadas en las escaleras, pero todo el alboroto ya había cesado, todos los humanos de la escuela se habían marchado ya, y solo se quedaron la mitad de los vampiros.

—Bianca, ¿Por qué tan deprimida? —Mi amiga tenía los ojos clavados en los arboles frente a nosotras y prácticamente no había dicho palabra.

—No pude hablar con Lucas, me cole a su habitación, pero apenas alcance a verlo alejarse en el sedán negro.

—Podrán hablar cuando regrese.

—¿Y si no vuelve? —Su voz se quebró.

—Podrías mandarle un correo. En los demás lugares del mundo si hay internet, ¿sabes? —Intente animarla.

—No seas mala aquí si hay internet.

—Tarda como tres horas en abrir una página, pero puede ser útil.

Bianca recobró algo de ánimo, así que fuimos a mi cuarto y le preste mi laptop.

Bianca ya llevaba escritos unos cinco párrafos cuando la interrumpí.

—¿Qué tanto planeas poner?

—Todo. La razón de ser del internado y todo lo que se sobre mí y… que lo mordí en el baile. —Sonaba avergonzada.

—Ése fue un pequeño desliz.

—Del cual toda la escuela se enteró. Listo ya lo mande.

—Correcto. Ahora, ¿de verdad te vas a quedar aquí todas las vacaciones?

—Así es.

—Supongo que me quedare también.

—Creí que tenías planes.

—Sí, saciar mi curiosidad.

Todo lo que quedo del día me la pase esforzándome por entretener a Bianca y evitar que pensara en Lucas, tanto como me fuera posible.

Hablamos bastante, incluso practicamos un poco de esgrima.

Pero no conseguí información nueva, referente a su naturaleza, tan inusual en incomprensible.

Por lo menos, parecía que ella confiaba mas en mí, eso ya era algo.

.

Al caer la noche salí del lúgubre castillo y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, el clima era terrible, el viento azotaba con fuerza las ramas de los arboles, me alegraba no ser humana y no tener que parpadear, ya que toda la tierra y las hojas dificultarían ver el camino.

Después de un rato llegue a la casa de los Cullen, era modesta a comparación de sus otras propiedades, pero seguramente era de las casas más grandes en Riverton.

Apenas me acerque a la puerta Esme ya estaba ahí para dejarme pasar.

—Amy, ¡qué alegría verte! —Me sonrió y me abrazo sin darme tiempo de contestar.

—Que bueno verte Esme.

Me condujo hasta la sala donde todos los Cullen estaban sentados, aparentemente en medio de otra de sus "juntas".

—Amy, que suerte que llegaste. —Me decía Emmet mientras me sentaba junto a él.

Esme se sentó a la izquierda de Carlisle, Edward estaba a su derecha, en otro sillón estábamos Rosalie, Emmet y yo, frente a nosotros se encontraban Jasper y Alice.

—¿Suerte?

—Alice nos dijo que eres amiga de Bella.

—Algo de contexto me ayudaría.

—Alice vio a Bella en Forks pasando las vacaciones y no decidimos si regresar a nuestro viejo hogar o no. —Respondió Jasper.

Asentí con la cabeza, tenía que ser diplomática, Bella me estaba escondiendo algo desde su viaje a Forks con Lucas, no quise presionarla para que me dijera de que se trababa, pero no parecía que se sintiera especialmente cómoda con los Cullen y yo quería quedarme con Bianca, averiguar todo lo que fuera posible.

—¿Cómo va la votación? —Pregunte.

—Alice, Emmet y Edward quieren visitar Forks. —Continuó Jasper. —Pero yo no creo que se buena idea.

—¿Carlisle, Rosalie?

—Quiero apoyar a Edward tanto como sea posible, pero lo que dice Jasper tiene lógica. —Contestó Carlisle.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Aseveró Rosalie.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? —Observé.

—En Medianoche, cuando tengo la oportunidad de reconocer los sentimientos de Bella, lo único que percibo son nervios y desconfianza. —Explicó Jasper.

—Además de que Emmet y Alice están preocupados porque Bella este enamorada de otra persona. —Intervino Rosalie con aire serio.

—Y no son los únicos. —Jasper le dirigió una mirada significativa a Edward.

— ¿Sabes si esta con alguien? —Edward me miró con ojos suplicantes, era difícil verlo así, Esme tenía razón, si que está enamorado.

—No lo sé.

_¿Qué se supone que debo decir?_ _Tengo que recordar tener cuidado con mis pensamientos _Apenas lo me lo dije a mi misma, Edward me observo con total atención.

—Quiero decir —Proseguí nerviosamente —¿Qué les hace suponer que esta con alguien?

—Edward dijo que mencionó a un tal "Lucas" —Alice echaba chispas.

—Y yo vi que la abrazaba un tipo antes del viaje de los humanos. —Parecía que Emmet le estaba declarando la guerra a Vic.

—¿No era el que me estaba abrazando a mí también? —Aventuré.

—Sí, pero… se veían muy "cariñosos".

_Buena salvada Emmet._

—En todo caso, ese humano es amigo mío, se llama Vic y Lucas, que por cierto también es mi amigo es otro.

—Parece que Bella no ha perdido el tiempo. —Emmet estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

Rosalie lo miró desaprobatoriamente.

—Iremos a Forks, ¿verdad?, tenemos que ir. —Alice no aceptaría un _no_ por respuesta.

Carlisle mi miro, se veía "cansado" y contrariado.

—Amy, ¿Tú qué dices?

—Al parecer Bella no está en condiciones de verlos a todos de golpe, sin embargo, espero mucho más de Edward, si se queda sentado esperando por ella es obvio que no vendrá a él, Edward debe ir a buscarla, demostrarle que en verdad le importa.

Un silencio incomodo se abrió paso entre todos nosotros. Después de varios minutos de tensión la voz de Alice resonó en el lugar.

—Está decidido entonces, iremos a Forks.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?**

**.**

**Respuesta de Review del capítulo anterior:**

**jj vulturi: Creo que este capítulo responde a tus preguntas, jeje, creo que esta todo, respecto a Emmet, y a Lucas y Bella =) Ojala me puedas dar tu opinión, deseo leerte con ansias. Y espero que estés muy bien.**

**.**

**¿Preguntas? ¿Observaciones? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Me encantaría leer sus comentarios.**

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

**=D**


	16. ¿Es por él?

**¡Hola!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews, me dan confianza para seguir escribiendo, cada vez que leo un comentario aparece una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**En verdad, aprecio lo que me escriben. (Ya saben que siempre los respondo)**

* * *

**¿Es por él?**

_Nuestros pensamientos más importantes son los que contradicen nuestros sentimientos._

Amy POV.

La sesión había concluido, la mayoría de los Cullen se dispersaron por las diversas habitaciones de la casa, pero Edward y Rosalie permanecieron inmóviles, Edward parecía concentrarse en algo y Rosalie estudiaba su expresión.

—Amy, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —La petición de Edward me tomó desprevenida.

—Seguro.

—¿Quieres venir? —Esta vez Edward se dirigió a Rosalie, ella se limitó a asentir y nos siguió a la penumbra de la noche.

No nos alejamos mucho de la casa, pero si lo suficiente para que los otros vampiros no pudieran oírnos, nos sentamos en una de las bancas que estaban dispuestas en la pequeña ciudad.

—¿Qué sucede Edward? —No pude contener mi curiosidad, típico.

—Debo confesar que estoy perdido, ¿tienes algún consejo?

—A mi parecer todos los hombres están perdidos cuando se trata de mujeres, al menos los hombres con buenas intenciones. —Opine.

—Algo es distinto, no puedo precisar qué, pero definitivamente hay algo peculiar en Bella.

—No te entiendo.

—Ella solía pensar que no era suficientemente buena para cualquier cosa, jamás comprendí porque no podía ver lo que yo, lo extraordinaria que es. Y ahora parece creer que no necesita de nadie.

—Lo dudo, me pide consejos todo el tiempo y… —Empezaba a disgustarme la conversación.

—Y a Lucas. —Rosalie completó la frase que no fui capaz de finalizar.

—Sí. —Admití.

—Jasper y yo no confiamos en él. —Rosalie lo confesó pensativa. —Oculta algo, definitivamente.

—No me había puesto a pensar en eso. —Reconocí.

Edward se veía molesto por el giro de nuestra conversación, su expresión me hizo sonreír.

—La amistad o lo que sea, entre Lucas y Bella es lo de menos. —Le dije. —Tú tienes que ganártela, demuéstrale que estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

.

Bella POV.

Llegue muy temprano a Forks, encontré a Charlie dormido en el sofá, subí a mi habitación con tanto sigilo como pude, me deje caer en mi vieja cama, y solté un gran bostezo, éstas vacaciones serían larguísimas, en la Academia Medianoche los días de estudio eran intensivos pero a cambio las vacaciones era exageradamente extensas.

Viendo el lado positivo estando aquí podría ver a Ángela, Ben, Leah y Seth. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de que seguramente Vic y Seth se llevarían muy bien, personas así de alegres y amables son un tesoro inigualable.

Me entretuve desempacando y cuando termine baje a preparar el desayuno.

—¡Bella!

—Buenos días dormilón. —Me burle, Charlie me sonrió.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

—Bien.

Charlie me interrogó mientras desayunábamos, inusual en él, me cuestionó sobre todos mis profesores, mis amigos, mis calificaciones y disimuladamente me preguntó sobre Lucas y tuve que recordarle que era novio de Bianca, al menos yo deseaba que aun lo fuera.

Charlie se fue a trabajar, según él, el crimen jamás descansa, claro que estaba bromeando cuando dijo eso, pero en Forks casi nunca pasa a mayores.

Me puse a lavar los platos tan lento como podía, todavía no decidía que hacer hoy. Estaba considerando mis opciones, ir a ver a Ángela y Ben primero y luego a Leah y Seth o viceversa, el orden de los factores no alteraba el producto.

Escuchar que tocaban la puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Al abrirla me lleve una gran sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —De mi voz irradiaba alegría y lo abrace con fuerza.

—Te di mi palabra y siempre cumplo.

Cuando por fin me separe de Lucas, me sonrió. Incline mi cabeza a un lado y lo mire con curiosidad.

—Te dije que te enseñaría a defenderte.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y le dije que pasara, nos sentamos en la sala.

—Hable con mi madre. —Comenzó. —Es la líder de nuestro grupo, le dije que tú sabías sobre vampiros, porque habías visto un vampiro matando, por suerte el vampiro no se percato, ¿puedes inventar los detalles?

—Creo que sí.

—Me costó convencerla, y más aún a mi padrastro. —Lucas hizo una mueca, al parecer pronunciar "padrastro" lo molestaba bastante. —Pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que necesitas saber defenderte, así que estás aceptada en la Cruz Negra.

Me quede sin habla.

¿En la Cruz Negra? Un grupo de cazadores, con un sistema militarizado me entrenarían para matar vampiros, tenía que tranquilizarme antes de que comenzara a hiperventilar.

—Fantástico. —Murmure.

—No _tienes_ que venir. —Lucas detecto el miedo en mi expresión.

—Quiero ir, de verdad, es muy intimidante, debo admitir que tengo miedo de ser un fracaso, pero no recuerdo haber querido algo tan desesperadamente, pero me pregunto si tengo lo que se necesita, no soy nada coordinada, ni fuerte, ni rápida.

—Tienes determinación, eso es lo que se necesita más.

De alguna mágica manera Lucas siempre conseguía hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma.

.

Ahora sí tenía muchas cosas que hacer, o más bien, muchas cosas de que preocuparme, en primer lugar inventar un buen pretexto para Charlie, tenía que ponerme a pensar seriamente en eso.

Lucas había sugerido ir a visitar a la manada de lobos para averiguar cómo iban las cosas con Victoria.

Llegamos a la pequeña y familiar casa azul, Emily escuchó mi Chevy y abrió la puerta antes que apagara el motor.

—¡Que sorpresa! —Emily me abrazó apenas baje del Chevy.

—¿Cómo han estado? —Pregunté.

—Digamos que bien, seguro que Sam quiere hablar con ustedes. Los chicos llegaran pronto, tienen que desayunar. —Emily reía suavemente.

En la casa de Emily con suerte cabíamos todos, los muchachos se veían más grandes de lo que recordaba, eran muy altos en incluso más fornidos que antes.

—Más tarde nos reuniremos con los sabios del Consejo, deberían venir. —Sam nos miraba con atención, mientras el resto de la manada seguía engullendo la comida que Emily había preparado.

Cuando desaparecieron toda la comida en casa de Emily nos dirigimos a la casa de los Black.

Sue Cleawater, el Viejo Quil, y Billy estaban sentados afuera de la casa, Leah y Seth que habían estado parados junto a Sue, nos saludaron efusivamente, los había echado de menos.

Nos acomodamos en el frío piso de piedra, la última vez que había estado con todos ellos Billy y el Viejo Quil relataron las historias de los espíritus guerreros. Los Quileutes ya nos habían aceptado, a Lucas y a mí.

—Tenemos que discutir una cuestión importante. —Comenzó Billy. —Alguien debe advertir a los Cullen que no olviden el tratado ahora que han vuelto.

Todos estaban muy serios, como calculando las posibilidades, imaginando quien saldría triunfante de un encuentro entre lobos y vampiros.

—Yo lo hare. —Dijo Sam.

Emily lo miró preocupada.

—Es de sabios considerar las opiniones de los demás. —Escuchar al viejo Quil me sorprendió, no solía hablar mucho.

—Sería mejor que fuéramos todos. —Jared era presuntuoso si creía que intimidaría a los Cullen con su sola presencia.

—¿Ustedes que dicen? —Seth nos preguntó a Lucas y a mí, todos los demás voltearon a vernos con más atención de la que hubiera deseado.

—No creo que los Cullen falten a su palabra. —Respondí al fin.

—No podemos confiar en ellos. —Jared se veía molesto.

—¿Cuándo llegaron? —Preguntó Lucas.

—Hace un par de horas sentimos su presencia, estábamos patrullando y reconocimos su olor en el bosque.

—Tal vez Bella podría decirles. —Embry me miraba entre preocupado e impresionado.

—¿Y que crean que somos unos cobardes? —Jacob tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza.

—Yo podría acompañar a Bella. —Leah sugirió.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a hablar, estaban envueltos en sus propias discusiones, tenía que concentrarme para no perderme de nada.

Lucas también los escuchaba frunciendo el seño y se acerco a mí para susurrarme.

—¿Sabes por qué los Cullen han venido?

—No.

—Fueron a Medianoche por ti, ¿no es así?

—Eso dice Bianca.

La expresión de Lucas cambió como si al pronunciar el nombre de Bianca lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

—¿Y bien?

Lo mire sin comprender.

—¿Qué está sucediendo entre tú y Edward? —Preguntó.

—No querrás decir, ¿Qué está sucediendo entre los Cullen y yo?

—Bella, no compliques las cosas.

—¿Te molestaría si pasara algo?

—No entiendo cómo puedes involucrarte con vampiros.

—¿Puedes dejar tus prejuicios atrás de una vez?, tú conoces a Amy y a Balthazar, no hay nada de malo con ellos ¿o sí?

—No puedes confiar en todos los vampiros que se te atraviesan.

—No confío en todos, nunca confié en Erich.

Lucas suspiró frustrado.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo o contigo?

—No estoy molesto.

—¿Sigues confundido por Bianca? —Pregunté con mayor suavidad.

—Yo… no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Solo quiero saber de qué lado estas, ¿con la manada o con los Cullen?

—¿Y de qué lado estás tú?, ¿con Bianca o con la Cruz Negra?

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar sobre ella?

—No lo sé, ¿puedes dejar de pensar en ella?

Lucas se alejó un poco, habíamos estado muy juntos para poder susurrar sin que nos oyeran.

—Me conoces demasiado bien. —Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—Y tú a mí. —Reconocí. —No estoy de ningún lado, al menos no quiero verme forzada a escoger y ellos no tienen por qué pelear, solo que cada quien respete el tratado.

—Entonces creo que sería lo mejor si Sam, Jacob, tú y yo vamos a hablar con ellos.

—¿Jacob?

—Es el segundo al mando, ¿recuerdas?

—Si tú vas los Cullen sabrían que conoces su secreto.

—¿No lo saben ya? —Lucas parecía sorprendido.

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Tampoco les hablaste de Victoria?

—¿Cómo que "tampoco"?

—Supuse que…

—Que les contaría todo, claro que no.

—Bien, la Cruz Negra es de las pocas cosas a las que los vampiros temen, los Cullen podrían considerarme una amenaza.

—No dejaría que te hicieran daño.

—No creo que te pregunten.

—En eso tienes razón. Se me ocurre que podría ir a visitarlos yo sola.

—No me pidas que te deje ir sola a encontrarte con siete vampiros.

—No me harán daño, confía en mí. —Suspire. —Y si está pasando algo entre Edward y yo no sé que es.

—Tampoco yo.

Estaba segura de que se refería a Bianca.

Cuando Billy se cansó de escuchar a todos discutir finalmente los hizo callar.

—A mí no me parece tan mala idea que Bella les diga que no hemos olvidado el tratado. —Anunció Leah.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Billy asintió en mi dirección.

—Pasando a otro tema. —Dijo Sam. —¿Cuál es el papel que desempeñan los Cullen respecto a la pelirroja?

—Hasta donde sabemos, ellos aun no se enteran de los planes de Victoria. —Respondió Lucas. —Creo que debemos esperar a que Bella hable con ellos.

Todos estaban conformes, pero a mí se me revolvía el estomago con tan solo pensar en lo que me deparaba.

.

Lucas se había quedado en casa de Charlie, me aconsejó lo mejor que pudo cuando estuvimos a solas y vio que estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

_Todo va bien, no pasa nada, respira._

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas calmarme aunque fuera un poco, pero entre más me acercaba a la enorme casa de los Cullen más tensa me ponía.

Estacione la camioneta afuera de la entrada principal. Baje bruscamente y cerré la puerta de un portazo, coloque un brazo sobre ella para sostenerme, todavía podía arrepentirme y regresar por donde había venido, honestamente, yo no quería venir a verlos, sería peor si se pelearan con los lobos, evidentemente, pero ésta situación no me hacía nada feliz, desearía que Lucas estuviera aquí, pero esa no era una posibilidad, ¿Qué haría Edward si escuchara los pensamientos de Lucas y se enterara de que es un cazador?, no quería pensar en eso, pero no pude evitar preguntarme qué haría yo, ¿Lucas o Edward?

Todavía estaba de pie contemplando la inmensa propiedad de los Cullen, cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward camino hacia mí a velocidad humana.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento.

—¿Está todo bien? —Su voz no me ayudaba a concentrarme, tuve que recordarme respirar.

—Sí.

—Vamos.

Edward me tomó de la mano delicadamente y me guió hasta la casa, una vez adentro me soltó. Caminó hasta la sala y yo lo seguí, se paró frente a mí y me miró con sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados.

—¿Te quieres sentar? —Pregunto suavemente.

—Sí.

Me senté y baje la vista hasta mis manos que estaban sobre mi regazo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward sentarse junto a mí.

—¡Bella! —Levante la mirada para al escuchar la aguda voz de Alice.

—Hola. —Intente sonar un poco alegre.

Alice me abrazo y cuando se separo de mí se puso a dar ligeros saltitos.

—¡Vengan! ¿Qué esperan?, Bella esta aquí. —Alice estaba tan emocionada que no pude evitar sonreír.

Poco a poco el resto de los Cullen fueron apareciendo. Esme me abrazo con un cuidado exagerado, Emmet me levantó y me dio vueltas, me hizo reír y Carlisle, Jasper e incluso Rosalie se limitaron a sonreírme.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —Alice olfateaba el aire. —Huele a perro. —Dijo con la nariz arrugada.

—¿A perro? Quizás sea yo, pero sería porque estuve con lobos.

Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme que estaban sentados frente a mí abrieron los ojos como platos, Emmet quien caminaba de un lado a otro me miró con curiosidad y Jasper que estaba de pie unos pasos alejado de nosotros, por mi seguridad adivine, me miró perspicaz.

Alice se había sentado junto a mí, ella y Edward me miraban preocupados.

—¿Lobos? —Inquirió Alice.

—Sí, los Quileutes… ellos me pidieron que viniera a… recordarles sobre el tratado.

—No lo hemos olvidado. —Me respondió Carlisle pensativo.

—Bella, ¿cómo se te ocurre andar con lobos? —Alice sacudió la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

—Ya sabemos que a Bella le gusta la adrenalina. —Comentó Emmet entre carcajadas.

—Bella, exactamente, ¿Cómo te involucraste con los lobos?

Repase rápidamente la historia ensayada que me había dicho Lucas.

—En pocas palabras, Laurent vino a hacerle un favor a Victoria y los lobos me salvaron. Aunque Victoria sigue rondando por ahí.

El rostro de Edward se contrajo en dolor.

—Pero yo lo hubiera visto. —Alice sonaba indignada.

—Puede que los lobos interfirieran con tus visiones. —Respondió Carlisle.

—No dejaremos que se te acerque. —La voz de Edward era siniestra pero me atemorizaba.

—Cierto, no despegaremos los ojos de ti, en todas las vacaciones. —Alice se veía satisfecha ahora.

—Bueno, en realidad, no pienso pasar las vacaciones aquí.

Vi claramente a Edward contener la respiración, su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

—¿Por qué no? —Emmet se veía decepcionado.

—Voy a visitar a un amigo. —Contesté, el rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

Un silencio increíblemente incomodo se apodero de toda la estancia.

—¿Los lobos están dando caza a Victoria? —Agradecí inmensamente que Carlisle redirigiera el tema de conversación.

—Sí.

—Si Victoria aparece en nuestro territorio nosotros la atraparemos. —Emmet estaba notoriamente entusiasmado y mostró sus colmillos.

—Y los Quileutes tienen vigilada su área. —Comentó Carlisle.

—Bien… gracias. —Susurre.

—Hay algo que me había estado preguntando. —Comenzó Jasper. —¿Cómo fuiste a parar a un internado de vampiros?

—No es _solo_ de vampiros y me dieron una beca. —Respondí.

—¿Lo sabías? —Esme sonaba angustiada.

—No tenía idea de que habría todos esos vampiros. —Conteste.

—¿Segura que no quieres pasar las vacaciones aquí? —Emmet me preguntó.

—Estoy segura, ya debería irme, Charlie debe estar esperándome.

Me puse de pie y Edward ya se encontraba parado junto a mí. Lo mire levantando una ceja.

—Quiero asegurarme de que llegues a salvo. —Me dijo, su voz sonaba controlada, pero yo sabía que no estaba tranquilo.

—Yo puedo cuidarla. —Me concentre en apartar mis ojos de los de Edward para ver a Rosalie frente a nosotros, ni la vi levantarse. —¿Te molesta si te acompaño a tú casa?

La pregunta de Rosalie me sorprendió mucho, pero no se veía enfadada o intimidante como de costumbre, su expresión era relajada y sus ojos amables.

—Creo que es una buena idea.

Me despedí con un ademan de mano de los demás y Rosalie se encamino a la puerta, dirigí una última mirada atrás para ver como Edward me contemplaba con gesto contrariado.

Una vez que estuve al volante de mi Chevy me relaje _casi _por completo, ya que Rosalie estaba sentada a mi lado.

—Sabes que no vine solo para asegurarme de que llegues en una pieza a tu casa, ¿verdad? —La voz de Rosalie era suave y cordial, nunca me había hablado así.

—Lo suponía, ¿Cuál es la otra razón? —Intente mantener mis ojos fijos en la carretera.

—Quería que habláramos de Edward.

Por mi rostro atravesó la más absoluta incomprensión.

—¿Cómo? —Tartamudeé.

—Nunca lo había visto así. —Parecía que exponía sus pensamientos en voz alta inconscientemente. —Antes no solíamos llevarnos muy bien, pero lo quiero porque es mi hermano, deseo su felicidad. Durante mucho tiempo nos preocupamos por él, sobre todo Carlisle y Esme, era obvio que algo le hacía falta… _alguien_. —Rosalie me miró como si buscara la respuesta a alguna pregunta no dicha.

—Aún no entiendo. —Admití.

—Cuando te conoció, sufrió un cambio radical, está paranoico, nervioso, preocupado, confuso y muy celoso pero sobre todo es inmensamente feliz cuando está contigo y hasta sonríe con solo pensar en ti.

Me sonroje tanto que sentía mis mejillas arder.

—Vaya. —Musite. —¿De verdad? —Me sentí algo tonta al preguntar pero Rosalie me sonrió con complicidad.

—Pregúntale a quien quieras de la familia, y hablando de los celos de mi hermano, te quiero preguntar algo que es tema de conversación para todos nosotros desde hace varios días.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No estás con Lucas o sí?

—¿Por qué todos llegan a esa conclusión? —Me queje.

—¿Eso es un "no"?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Es mi amigo y no pasa nada mas, él tiene novia, Bianca es mi amiga.

Rosalie me contempló, yo había usado la carta de que Lucas tenía novia y esa era la razón primordial de ser "solo amigos", las respuestas evasivas son innatas en mí.

—¿Pasaras las vacaciones con Lucas? —Me preguntó después de un rato.

—Así es.

—Supongo que debo advertirte que Edward vendrá a verte esta noche.

—¿Debería preocuparme de que se peleen por mí? —Respondí en tono burlón.

—Solo digamos que Mike tiene suerte de seguir en una pieza. —Rosalie rió sombríamente.

Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa y el motor de la camioneta estaba apagado. Rosalie se giró para verme mejor, yo me limite a girar la cabeza hacia ella.

—Él te ama y estoy segura de que daría todo por ti. —Susurró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció dejándome totalmente pasmada.

Cerré los ojos y deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Definitivamente no sabía que pasaba entre Edward y yo.

.

Estuve alrededor de una hora intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y descifrar mis sentimientos.

Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y me sobresalte cuando escuche a alguien tocando el vidrio. Lucas abrió la puerta y estudió mi expresión.

—¿Cómo estás?

—He estado mejor.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Respetaran el tratado.

—No era eso a lo que me refería.

—Estoy confundida y eso es decir poco.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada durante varios minutos.

—Ya arregle todo con tu padre.

—¿Enserio?

—Le caigo bien. —Lucas se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

Me reí.

—Se supone que pasaremos las vacaciones con mi familia, técnicamente es cierto.

—Solo queda un problema.

—¿Cuál es?

—Edward vendrá esta noche.

—Bella, nos iremos esta noche.

—Probablemente Alice ya vio eso y Edward vendrá antes de que partamos.

—Si quieres quedarte con él está bien, lo entenderé. —Los oscuros ojos verdes de Lucas se conectaron con los míos.

—Quiero _estar_ con él, pero no me quiero quedar, necesito aprender.

.

Durante la cena Charlie estaba de muy buen humor, él y Lucas se quedaron en la sala viendo un partido de básquetbol, yo decidí subir a mi cuarto, no tenía ningún interés en ver el juego y prefería que Edward entrara por mi ventana en vez de que tocara la puerta y Charlie me preguntara que estaba pasando, porque no tenía la más remota idea.

Me acosté en mi cama y me puse a escuchar canciones con el volumen muy bajito para que Lucas y Charlie no alcanzaran a oír.

Ya estaba en mi mundo tarareando una canción cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta principal, prácticamente salte de la cama y salí de mi habitación.

—Pasa muchacho, no sabía que estabas en Forks. —Mi padre sonaba sorprendido.

—Gracias Charlie, ¿esta Bella?

Mi rostro se descompuso al escuchar a Edward hablando con Charlie, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala y ahí estaban los tres de pie, Lucas y Edward fulminándose con la mirada y Charlie analizando sus expresiones, los tres se voltearon a verme cuando me escucharon entrar.

—Bella, tienes visita. —Charlie sonaba sereno.

—Estaremos arriba. —Respondí.

Era como si alguien más hubiera hablado a través de mí, sentía mi cuerpo como si estuviera soñando, me encamine a mi recámara y podía sentir a Edward detrás de mí.

Me pare en medio de mi cuarto y escuche a Edward cerrando la puerta, yo seguía de espalda a él.

—¿No podías entrar por la ventana? —Mi voz era apenas un susurro.

—Quería que él supiera que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea, a quien sea por ti.

Me estaba costando respirar y su voz tenía el mismo efecto encantador que hacía muy difícil concentrarme.

Sorpresivamente sentí que me abrazaba por atrás, me tenía _atrapada_ entre sus brazos aunque claro no era como si no fuera lo que yo quería, recline mi cabeza sobre él, podía sentir su aliento en mi oreja.

—Bella, quisiera que te quedaras… conmigo. —Me susurró con esa increíble voz suya, sus labios rozaban mi piel.

—No puedo. —Me costó mucho encontrar aire suficiente para pronunciar ese par de palabras.

Beso mi cuello y cerré los ojos involuntariamente.

—Te quiero. —Decía mientras me besaba. —Te necesito.

Hizo que me girara para quedar de cara frente a él, acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza.

—Te amo. —Al hablar sus labios rosaban los míos.

Sus deslumbrantes ojos estaban clavados en mí, no me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando sentí sus labios insistentes contra los míos.

Aferre mis manos a sus fuertes brazos y Edward me estrechó más cerca de él, sus labios apremiantes me hacían sentir tan dichosa, lentamente recorrí sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello, a pesar de que sentía su cuerpo contra el mío aun tenía la urgencia de sentirlo más cerca, mucho más cerca. Lo necesitaba como al aire, quería más de él, mi respiración se convirtió en jadeos erráticos y mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

Separó sus labios de los míos apenas un par de centímetros para dejarme respirar, me percate satisfecha de que no era la única que tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Edward, tengo que ir. —Sacudí mi cabeza intentando aclarar mis ideas.

—¿Es por él? —El dolor era evidente en su voz.

—Es por mí.

Sus torturados y deslumbrantes ojos contemplaban mi rostro.

—¿Lo amas? —Preguntó en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—¿Tienes algún plan al respecto?

—No pienso perderte. —Su voz se tornó grave, como una amenaza hacía Lucas.

—Creí que preferías que estuviera con un humano que envejeciera conmigo.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Quiero que seas _mía_, para siempre, no me importa nada más.

—¿No crees que estaría mejor sin ti?

—Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, que tengas todo lo que quieras, que estés a salvo.

—¿Así que estas dispuesto a cualquier cosa? —La pregunta se me escapó de los labios.

—Sí.

—¿No te sentirás culpable?

—No, si logro hacerte feliz, pero no quiero ni pensar en cómo me sentiré si no te tengo.

—Impresionante. —Apenas podía contener una risita nerviosa. —Me fascinaría quedarme para ver si esas palabras se vuelven acciones, pero debo pensar en mí, no me sentiré satisfecha conmigo misma si no voy.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —La expresión de desconcierto de Edward era cómica.

—Este viaje es importante para mí.

—Este viaje con Lucas. —Completó de mala gana.

—Tú te marchaste una vez porque lo creíste necesario, ahora yo necesito irme.

Edward se veía angustiado, pero ya había tomado mi decisión.

—Supongo que no puedo detenerte, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Sí, lo es.

.

Edward POV.

—¡Bella! —Charlie estaba al pie de las escaleras.

—Ya me tengo que ir. —Bella se puso ansiosa, tomo una bolsa del suelo y salió disparada del cuarto.

Me senté en su cama, no soportaría verla irse con otro.

Me fije en su estéreo, repetí la última canción que había escuchado.

_I don't believe_

_In the smile that you leave_

_When you walk away_

_And say goodbye_

_Well I don't expect_

_The world to move underneath me_

_But for God's sake_

_Could you try?_

_I know that you're true to me_

_You're always there_

_You say you care_

_I know that you want to be mine_

_[Chorus:]_

_Where is your heart?_

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

_Where is your heart?_

_What I really want is to believe you_

_Is it so hard?_

_To give me what I need?_

_I want your heart to bleed_

_That's all I'm asking for_

_Oh, where is your heart?_

_I don't understand_

_Your love is so cold_

_It's always me that's reaching out_

_For your hand_

_And I've always dreamed_

_That love would be effortless_

_Like a petal fallin' to the ground_

_A dreamer followin' his dream_

_[Chorus]_

_It seems so much is left unsaid_

_So much is left unsaid_

_But you can say anything_

_Oh, anytime you need_

_Baby, it's just you and me_

_(Where is Your Heart - Kelly Clarkson)_

Parecía que Bella había escrito la letra, era como escucharla hablar.

Charlie entró a la habitación de Bella, yo tenía los ojos puestos en el piso, podía verme en su mente.

—No sé qué sucede. —Dijo en tono meditabundo. —Pero lo único que quiero es que Bella sea feliz.

De alguna manera parecía que intentaba animarme.

—También yo. —Respondí. —Sera mejor que regrese a casa, nos vemos Charlie.

.

Bella POV.

Al llegar a Port Angeles ya nos esperaban, Lucas y yo abordamos una camioneta negra, nos acomodamos en la parte de atrás, Lucas iba recargado contra el vidrio, estaba muy serio, supuse que pensaba en Bianca. Estaba lloviendo y al ver deslizarse las gotas de lluvia sobre el cristal automáticamente se deslizaron un par de lágrimas en mis mejillas.

Lucas y yo sostuvimos nuestras miradas, estaba abatido, recargue mi cabeza sobre él y Lucas pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros.

**Aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?**

**.**

**Respuesta de Review del capítulo anterior:**

**jj vulturi: A mí también me disgusto que Edward haya dejado a Bella, pero sin eso no hubiera tenido un motivo para "mandar" a Bella a Medianoche, a pesar de todo a mí me sigue encantando Edward, de cualquier modo siempre quiero leer tú opinión (sobre Edward y cualquier cosa en general)**

**Todavía no se si mezclar Adicción también, es decir, sobre lo que pasa con Lucas al final de Medianoche es lo más probable que omita esa parte, pero aun no estoy segura, sí había pensado escribir sobre las "personas" que van a visitar a Bianca al internado, pero sobre Charity no tengo la menor idea.**

**Normalmente ya tengo una idea de cómo voy a seguir la historia cuando subo un capítulo, pero con las clases no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir, así que por una vez no tengo casi nada definido, al menos en lo que respecta a Bianca, sobre Bella tengo una idea más precisa.**

**Me gustaría saber que piensas del capítulo y sobre mi respuesta a tu comentario, espero leer tu opinión ansiosamente. **

**Espero que estés muy bien, aprecio inmensamente saber que te gusta mi historia.**

**.**

**P.D. La canción de Kelly Clarkson me gusto porque me parece que la letra le queda bien a la situación de Edward y Bella, ojala puedan escucharla.**

**.**

**¿Preguntas? ¿Observaciones? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Me encantaría leer sus comentarios.**

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

**:D**


	17. El pavo real y el tigre

¡Hola!

Ya estoy de regreso, no había tenido tiempo de escribir porque me enferme y me atrase mucho en la escuela, pero a partir de la próxima semana tendré que ir a clases en la mañana y en la tarde, ojala pueda actualizar cada semana, pero si no es así, procurare que no pasen más de dos semanas, de todos modos, no pienso dejar el fic por nada, lento pero seguro.

Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

**El pavo real y el tigre**

_La más peligrosa de todas las debilidades es el temor de parecer débil. _

Bella POV.

El viaje fue muy largo pero finalmente llegamos a un viejo hotel donde se estaban refugiando los cazadores de la Cruz Negra por el momento. Lucas me había explicado que ese hotel había ido a la quiebra y ese edificio tenía años sin usarse, estaba muy descuidado apenas tenía las viejas puertas y las paredes una vez anaranjadas ahora se veían descoloridas, "por suerte", según Lucas, con los fondos de la Cruz Negra se compró ese lugar, aunque no podíamos quedarnos mucho, pero me aseguró que al menos nos hospedaríamos ahí el tiempo que durara la parte más agotadora de mi entrenamiento.

El cazador que fue a recogernos apenas nos dirigió unas cuantas palabras, Lucas estaba parado junto a mí, se notaba contrariado, ambos observábamos fijamente el descuidado hotel, yo no hacía más que preguntarme internamente como me recibirían los otros cazadores.

Sabíamos que no podíamos posponerlo por más tiempo, así que nos encaminamos al recibidor.

Ahí nos encontramos con una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, muy alta con el cabello castaño dorado un poco más claro que el de Lucas, pero con los mismos ojos verdes, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos.

—Hola, mamá. —Lucas la saludó.

—Por fin llegaron. Así que tú eres Isabella. —Dijo mirándome. —Llámame Kate.

No pude más que asentir con la cabeza, me concentre en parecer lo más confiada posible, estoy segura que no lo logre, pero por lo menos disimule un poco mi nerviosismo.

Un hombre alto y moreno con bigote se acercó, era muy intimidante.

—Soy el padrastro de Lucas.

—Mi nombre es Isabella.

—Necesitamos asegurarnos de qué Lucas no cometió un error tan grave al hablarte de la Cruz Negra. —Me miró severamente.

Lucas se había enfadado, ya que su padrastro dio a entender que no importaba como fueran las cosas había cometido un gran error.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —Kate me preguntó muy seria.

—Mi padre me llevó a pescar con sus amigos, cuando oscureció casi todos se fueron, mi padre y yo ya estábamos cerca del coche cuando recordé que había olvidado algo, regresé a la lancha donde debería estar Waylon Forge y vi dos vampiros alimentándose de él, se marcharon tan rápido que apenas pude verlos y cuando me acerque a Waylon vi las enormes heridas en su cuello, mi padre es el jefe de policía y me comentó que el forense dijo que prácticamente no encontró sangre en su cuerpo.

No podía creerlo, bueno sí lo creía, ese era el punto, había sonado tan convincente como si hubiera estado pronunciando mi propio nombre, ¿Cuándo aprendí a mentir así?

Me creyeron, eso es lo importante.

—Me parece que Lucas hizo bien al traerte, por lo que me comentó las desapariciones en ese lugar no han cesado, con el tiempo tú podrías…

—Mamá. —Lucas interrumpió a Kate antes de que terminara su idea, ¿de que no querría Lucas que yo me enterara? —Ha sido un viaje largo.

—Claro, vengan.

Kate nos guió por el hotel, al ir pasando por las habitaciones no me pareció que hubieran más de treinta personas en todo el lugar, nos observaron al pasar por donde estaban. Todas las ventanas las habían pintado de negro y los pedazos de azulejo blanco del piso crujían bajo nuestros pies.

En el segundo piso, había una gran habitación, imaginé que en un principio estaría pensada para ofrecer bailes, conferencias o cosas por el estilo, pero ahora habían dispuesto varias mesas de madera muy largas y sobre ellas habían colocado cuchillos, estacas, ballestas, hachas e incluso pistolas.

Cuando llegamos ahí todos dejaron lo que hacían y nos miraron, a Lucas y a mí con cargada intención, todos eran muy intimidantes.

No podría precisar qué era, pero todos desprendían cierta fortaleza, por así decirlo. Y por supuesto esas personas no parecían tener ningún rasgo en común entre ellos, algunos eran bajos y otros altos, gordos, flacos, jóvenes, ancianos, e incluso pude distinguir que eran de diferentes países.

Los líderes de la Cruz Negra los pusieron a todos a trabajar luego de un par de minutos. Lucas me guió al fondo de la amplia y bulliciosa habitación, frente a la última mesa se encontraban una muchacha de piel morena, muy alta y junto a ella un anciano de cabello canoso y corto, ambos sonrieron al ver a Lucas.

—Hola, chicos. —Lucas los saludó.

—¿Tan pronto de regreso? —La muchacha morena le preguntó burlonamente.

—Todavía no me sacan de Medianoche. —Respondió Lucas cruzándose de brazos, aparentando alarde.

—Me llamo Dana. —La alta chica me estrechó la mano.

—Soy el señor Watanabe. —El pequeño señor también me dio la mano. —Disculpa a estos niños, tienen que discutir primero sobre su apuesta, yo estoy convencido de que Lucas está muy bien en la escuela.

Ante esas palabras no me quedó más que reírme, Lucas y Dana se unieron a mis risas.

—Creo que Isabella necesita un lugar donde poner sus cosas. —El señor Watanabe tenía aire de abuelo, era muy dulce.

—Claro, vamos.

Dana nos guió, a Lucas y a mí, al quinto y último piso del hotel, las paredes de un tono vainilla alegraban un poco la atmosfera.

—Tenemos suerte de tener todo este lugar para nosotros solos. —Dana se regocijaba. —Isabella este es tu cuarto, y éste es el tuyo Lucas.

¡Qué suerte! El cuarto de Lucas estaba frente al mío.

—¿Un cuarto? —Lucas levanto una ceja.

—¡Lo sé! —Dana sonrió ampliamente. —Se siente como el paraíso poder dormir en una cama.

Lucas se echó a reír.

—Normalmente tenemos que dormir en hamacas, o en el suelo, conseguir un colchón, al menos uno bueno es prácticamente un milagro. —Lucas me explicó.

—Tienen media hora para descansar. —Nos recordó Dana. —Deben bajar para que Isabella pueda comenzar su entrenamiento y Lucas, Kate tiene un centenar de preguntas que hacerte.

Dana se fue tranquilamente. Después de dejar mi pequeña mochila en la habitación, salí al extenso corredor amarillento y me recargue en la pared, Lucas salió unos segundos después.

—¿Cómo vas? —Me preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Crees que se lo creyeron?

—Tu historia fue perfecta. —Me felicitó.

—Se ven… estrictos.

—Lo son. —Lucas suspiró.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Este es nuestro refugio, los otros cazadores y yo saldremos a la ciudad, los menos experimentados se quedaran a entrenar.

—¿En qué consiste el entrenamiento?

—En primer lugar debes tener excelente condición física, luego te enseñaran artes marciales y finalmente aprenderás a utilizar estacas y pistolas.

—¿Pistolas?, creí que no funcionaban con vampiros.

—Por eso utilizamos balas de madera, lo principal es detener al vampiro lo suficiente para incinerarlo.

—No creo lograrlo. —Admití.

—Confío en ti.

No supe que decir después de eso, pero ¿Cómo podría superarlo?, es obvio que ni siquiera puedo caminar en una superficie plana sin encontrar con que tropezarme.

—¿Podría revisar mi correo? —Decidí cambiar el tema.

—Supongo que no hay problema, pero debes ser cuidadosa, los vampiros podrían descubrir donde nos escondemos.

—Solo quiero avisarle a René que estoy bien.

Lucas me llevó a una de las habitaciones del viejo hotel, era muy oscura, tenía una lámpara que titilaba en el techo, y el brillo de las pantallas de las computadoras me hacía entrecerrar los ojos.

Le escribí a René un montón de mentiras que ella no tendría oportunidad de contradecir, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? También recibí un correo de Vic, tenía varias fotos de él en la playa, tomando el sol, surfeando, comiendo langosta y comprando un montón de recuerdos, Lucas y yo reímos por un buen rato.

—¿No quieres ver tu correo? —Pregunté.

—Seguramente Vic me mandó las mismas fotos.

Hice una mueca.

—Tal vez encuentres algo interesante.

Sin mucho interés de su parte Lucas abrió su correo, ambos nos sorprendimos al ver un correo de Bianca. Nos quedamos mirando la pantalla por varios minutos.

—¿Lo vas a leer? —Murmuré.

—No.

—¿Lo vas a borrar?

—Sería lo mejor. —Eso sonó más como una pregunta.

—Léelo. —Supuse que uno de nosotros debería mostrar algo de determinación. —¿Quieres que te deje solo?

Lucas lo pensó por un momento que se me hizo eterno, mas le valía que no lo borrara.

—Quédate. —Lo dijo en voz tan baja que no estaba segura de sí me lo había imaginado.

Lucas y yo leímos en silencio, por fortuna estábamos solos y el sigilo era tan tenso que ni siquiera escuchaba nuestras respiraciones, toda mi atención estaba concentrada en las palabras de Bianca.

—¿Qué opinas? —La voz de Lucas provocó que me sobresaltara.

—¿Qué?

Lucas esperó a que yo organizara el desorden que eran mis ideas en ese momento.

—Realmente confía en ti, te lo ha escrito todo.

—¿Tú ya sabías todo esto no es así?

No tuve el valor para contestar.

—¿Sabías que ellos son realmente sus padres y que ella fue la que me mordió?

—Realmente lamento mucho no haberte dicho, pero me hizo prometerlo y le insistí que te lo dijera, no puedes culparla, mira como reaccionaste. Sé que nada de eso es excusa, pero en verdad lo lamento, quería decirte.

—No fue mi intención desquitarme contigo. —Se reclino en la silla donde estaba sentado, se veía muy tenso.

—Yo vi cuando te mordió. —Reconocí.

Me miró con una emoción que no pude nombrar.

—Baje al cenador y los vi besándose, cuando ya me iba te escuche gritar, la vi mordiéndote, pero cuando te soltó estaba aterrada, comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, todo se volvió muy confuso, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca la vi tan asustada, realmente se siente culpable por eso, no creo que fuera su intención lastimarte, ni siquiera estoy segura de que supiera que estaba haciendo, tú de verdad le importas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—Digamos que entiendo lo que es estar con un vampiro que desea beber tu sangre pero no quiere hacerte daño, y te garantizo que eres muy importante para Bianca, la conozco desde siempre, si de algo puedes estar seguro es que nunca la he visto tan feliz como cuando está contigo.

Lucas no pudo esconder su amplia sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y dejo salir un gran suspiro, pero se veía más tranquilo… parecía ¿feliz?

Después de todo Lucas borró el correo para proteger a Bianca, y me dio gusto notar que la confusión en sus ojos había desaparecido casi totalmente.

.

Los días pasaron, algunas veces me parecía que se iban volando y otras se me hacían eternos, pero cada uno de ellos valió la pena.

El entrenamiento bien pudo compararse con una tortura diseñada específicamente para mí, pero estoy orgullosa de haber superado cada obstáculo que me ponían, todos los días me levantaba temprano y hacia tanto ejercicio que terminaba doliéndome todo el cuerpo, por la noche caía rendida en la cama, pero estaba decidida a llevar a cabo todo mi entrenamiento.

No fue fácil, requirió toda mi fuerza tanto física como emocional, pero finalmente lo conseguí.

Me hice más fuerte, mis músculos ahora eran firmes, en apariencia no cambie, pero aprendí artes marciales, me enseñaban un poco de todo, mi cuerpo ahora era ágil, mejore mi equilibrio, logre sacar todo el provecho posible de cada uno de mis sentidos.

Utilizar estacas, cuchillos, pistolas e incluso ballestas se había vuelto algo perfectamente natural.

Aprendí cosas muy útiles sobre vampiros, ahora sabía cómo manipularlos, sus debilidades, como utilizarlos para mi beneficio, yo no tenía piedad, no vacilaría.

Ya no les tenía miedo, ellos me temían a mí.

Y respondiendo a una pregunta que no ha sido pronunciada aún, pero presiento que lo será, si es que Amy o alguien más llega a descubrir en lo que me he convertido… sí, he matado vampiros.

Recuerdo con toda claridad la primera vez que asesine a uno…

.

Kate había decidido que estaba lista para patrullar la ciudad por primera vez, por las noches los cazadores salían en parejas y recorrían la ciudad en busca de vampiros que merodeaban en busca de alimento.

Lucas y yo tomábamos nuestras estacas del sótano donde se guardaban la mayoría de las armas.

—¿Todo bien? —Me preguntó.

—No sé si debo estar contenta o aterrada, pero todos los novatos se ven realmente ansiosos por salir a cazar. —Dije en tono lastimero.

—Creen que es muy sencillo —Lucas negaba con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. —Te aseguro que las prácticas no son nada comparadas con la realidad.

Una sensación de lo mas inconveniente se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido.

Se suponía que me habían enseñado a mantener la compostura o como mínimo aparentar tranquilidad, pero en ese momento la estaca que tenía en mis manos templaba violentamente.

Lucas tomó la estaca que yo intentaba sostener y me sujeto por los brazos con firmeza.

—Bella, escucha. —Hice lo que pude para concentrarme en sus ojos. —Te fue muy bien en los entrenamientos, se que lo lograras, necesitas confiar en ti, respira hondo y recuerda que no importa lo que pase, yo estaré ahí.

Asentí débilmente y terminé de guardar mis armas.

El parque donde nos había tocado patrullar a Lucas, Dana, Jaime y a mí era grandioso, eso sólo si lo veías de día, en cada una de las entradas había fuentes de diferentes tamaños y formas, tenía innumerables y frondosos árboles de distintas especies y justo en el centro de aquel extenso lugar habían juegos para niños, era un sitio muy agradable para pasear, jugar, charlar pero nada más cuando el sol iluminaba esos caminos por que durante la noche si escuchaba una ardilla entre los arboles saltaba del susto.

Durante los entrenamientos se podría haber dicho que fui de las mejores "de la clase", pero en cuanto salimos a enfrentarnos a vampiros en la vida real me puse un tanto histérica, esa noche fue la primera y la ultima en la que envidie a Jaime, al igual que yo tenía poco tiempo de haberse unido a la Cruz Negra, era casi tan alto como Lucas, tenía la piel tostada pero no mucho, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color café tan brillante que me quede fascinada, y su cabello era oscuro, creo que tendría alrededor de veinticinco años, además sobra mencionar que como todos los integrantes de la Cruz Negra era fornido, aunque no tenía una musculatura exagerada se veía lo atlético que era.

Los cuatro llegamos a una de las entradas del parque, Jaime y yo nos recargamos sobre una fuente, no nos importo que el agua nos salpicara.

—Finalmente les demostrare de lo que soy capaz. —Jaime desbordaba vigor.

—Bien por ti.

—¿Qué pasa Isabella? Creí que sería pan comido para ti.

—¿Estas bromeando? —Casi le grite. —No es cualquier cosa lo que vamos a hacer.

Jaime me miró sin comprender.

—¿Nunca has visto a uno? —Pregunté en un susurro.

—No, ¿pero qué tan difícil ha de ser reconocerlos? —Jaime estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo.

—Bien, Jaime, nosotros iremos por aquí, nos encontraremos con Isabella y Lucas en este lugar al amanecer. —Dana cambiaba totalmente al estar cazando, un minuto la veías bromeando con todos los cazadores y al otro la veías fría y calculadora a punto de clavarle una estaca en el pecho a alguien.

Vimos a Jaime y a Dana adentrarse en la penumbra y la incertidumbre me congelaba.

—¿Lista? —Lucas me preguntó.

—Yo siempre estoy lista. —Reí, pero no pude fingir determinación.

Se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, estaba muy tranquilo, alerta pero calmado.

Me concentre en todos los sonidos a mi alrededor, nuestras pisadas, el viento moviendo las hojas y ramas de los arboles, el ruido de algunos pájaros, cuando llegamos a donde estaban los juegos, el ambiente se me figuró realmente tétrico, los columpios se balanceaban levemente causando un rechinido que me ponía nerviosa, a decir verdad varios juegos se movían ligeramente y rechinando además, pero me enfoque tanto en los columpios que sentía como si me hubieran hipnotizado y cuando me di cuenta, todos los otros sonidos estaban bloqueados, no veía más que esos columpios de colores meciéndose.

—¿Bella? —Había olvidado que Lucas estaba ahí, en realidad olvide donde me encontraba.

Parpadee varias veces y reenfoque la vista, sacudí la cabeza con un poco mas de fuerza que la necesaria.

—Estoy bien.

Mi respuesta se perdió cuando escuchamos el grito de una mujer, sin pensarlo Lucas y yo ya corríamos en esa dirección.

Alcance a ver a una mujer en un traje verde corriendo y detrás de ella un hombre vestido con harapos, se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Lucas alcanzó a quitarlo de encima de la mujer antes de que le clavara los colmillos.

Lucas y el vampiro rodaban por el piso, Lucas intentaba golpearlo al mismo tiempo que vigilaba que no lo mordiera, guié a la mujer paralizada por el miedo a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado para que estuviera a salvo, sin embargo aun veía todo lo que sucedía, al igual que yo.

Sabía que no podía quedarme ahí parada por más tiempo, así que tome mi ballesta, logre darle al vampiro aunque no lo herí lo suficiente, se dirigió a mí pero Lucas se puso de pie y continuaron lanzándose golpes, la desventaja era evidente, mantener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era de lo más arriesgado y una de las principales razones de que los números de cazadores descendieran.

Por fortuna Lucas derribó al vampiro y antes de que el vampiro pudiera lanzarse sobre él otra vez, yo clave una estaca en su corazón, me aleje prácticamente de un salto y a continuación Dana lanzaba un fósforo sobre el cuerpo inerte del vampiro, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que llegaron.

Jaime estaba perplejo mirándonos a los tres.

—¿Ves que no es tan sencillo? —Dana le preguntó.

—No debes vacilar. —Afirmó Lucas.

—Y menos cuanto la vida de un compañero, de un humano, está en juego. —Dana completó con vehemencia.

Cuando terminaron de reprochar a Jaime, Dana y Lucas me miraron satisfechos.

—Estuviste estupenda. —Lucas me sonrió.

—Fue increíble, actuaste como toda una profesional. —Dana me golpeó el brazo juguetonamente.

El fuego se extinguió cuando no quedaban más que cenizas, Dana se encargó de hipnotizar a la mujer para que olvidara lo sucedido.

Además de ser expertos manipulando vampiros, también nos enseñan a manipular humanos, aunque claro solo algunos podemos manejar vampiros, la mayoría prefiere utilizar la fuerza bruta. Pero hacer que un humano se sugestione no es tan complicado.

Y como mencioné nunca volví a envidiar a Jaime o a ningún otro cazador por su confianza en sí mismo.

Dana y Jaime caminaban delante de nosotros, Lucas iba a mi lado pero se detuvo repentinamente.

—Sabía que lo lograrías.

Me abrazó y desde ese día nunca me sentí igual, ahora yo era la cazadora y no la presa.

.

En cualquier caso ésa solo fue la primera vez que acabe con un vampiro, me gane el respeto de la mayoría de los cazadores, incluso de Kate, normalmente mi compañero era Lucas, y había conseguido mantenerle el paso.

Viajamos bastante y conocí a otros cazadores fuera del grupo de Kate, como por ejemplo, a Eliza Pang, toda una leyenda viviente, es la líder de otro grupo, es más estricta y comprometida que el padrastro de Lucas, lo cual ya es mucho decir.

Esta mañana o debería decir madrugada, Jaime y yo hacíamos abdominales.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Qué pasa Jaime?

—Escuche que Eliza y Kate necesitan a alguien para una misión encubierta, es muy importante.

—Vamos, debemos escalar el muro. —Le dije al tiempo que caminaba hacía él.

Jaime me siguió y me miraba desconcertado.

—¿No te interesa?

—En absoluto.

—Pero una misión de esa magnitud es…

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —Pregunté sorprendida.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es sencillo, hasta donde sé, son primero los reclutas, luego digamos los "agentes de campo", como nosotros, después los "agentes encubiertos" y ya sabes, siguen los lideres como Kate y por último las leyendas como Eliza.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo ser un agente encubierto?

—No quiero ser la carnada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mandan a _uno_ de nosotros, solo, para _intentar_ matar a un vampiro de los más letales.

—¿No tendrás miedo? —Jaime entrecerró los ojos.

Ambos estábamos escalando un muro de varios metros, la caída dolería bastante, podríamos rompernos un par de huesos.

—Me gusta ser "agente de campo", salir por las noches de incognito y ayudar a las ingenuas personas que se adentran a callejones oscuros, tú me entiendes, salvar a prostitutas, borrachos, traficantes de drogas, los que andan por ahí de noche por razones estúpidas, o bien, a las personas inocentes que quieren tomar atajos para llegar a su casa, gente sin hogar que busca donde dormir o a quienes creen que dar paseos de noche es romántico. En conclusión, no necesito gloria por haber asesinado a uno de los vampiros más temidos, me basta con saber que salve a un inocente… bueno, salvar a traficantes o borrachos no me hace especialmente feliz, pero debo seguir órdenes.

—Nunca lo había pensado así.

Jaime se puso a reflexionar respecto a mis palabras, subimos en silencio lo que nos faltaba del muro, cuando llegamos a la cima, Jaime me miró seriamente.

—Isabella, no creo que puedas elegir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lucas y tú son la envidia, incluso su padrastro se siente amenazado, pero Eliza ve un gran potencial en ustedes, no me sorprendería si eligieran a uno de los dos.

No pude dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Jaime el resto de la mañana, termine de correr y me dirigí al ático para ayudar a tallar estacas.

—Hola. —Los saludé.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu rutina de ejercicio diaria? —Me preguntó el señor Watanabe.

—Aburrida, igual que siempre.

Mientras tallábamos estacas Dana y Lucas charlaban, el señor Watanabe y yo permanecimos en silencio, ni siquiera duramos una hora cuando Eliza apareció con Kate detrás de ella.

—Isabella, Lucas, necesito hablar con ustedes. —La voz autoritaria de Eliza retumbo en las paredes.

La seguimos por el extenso corredor metálico, este lugar tan frío literal y figurativamente me hacia echar de menos el hotel donde entrene cuando era una simple recluta, además, no era que me gustara estar bajo las ordenes del padrastro de Lucas pero sin duda era mejor que tener que obedecer a Eliza.

Nuestro nuevo refugio temporal, se me figuraba una cárcel, ni siquiera tenía ventanas y no podíamos ir y venir a nuestro gusto, sólo podíamos salir cuando nos daban permiso, en otras palabras estábamos encerrados.

No despegue la mirada del suelo mientras seguíamos a Eliza, llegamos a la "sala de juntas", como la llamábamos burlonamente Dana y yo, a esa área solo iban las personas de confianza de Eliza y era donde se designaban las misiones.

No era diferente, tenía las paredes grises, todo era gris y metálico, la mesa ovalada y las sillas a su alrededor. Eliza se sentó al frente y los demás tomamos asiento después. Eliza se inclinó hacia delante y reposo sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Como ya saben les hemos enseñado desde el uso avanzado de computadoras hasta el adiestramiento militar en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, Isabella, te has especializado en el mentalismo, un arte de ejecución antiguo en el cual el practicante utiliza la agilidad mental, principios de la magia escénica o sugestión para hacer una ilusión de lectura y control mental.

—¿Por qué no nos dices que sucede de una vez? —Lucas se estaba impacientando.

—Les hemos asignado una misión del más alto riesgo, deberán infiltrarse con vampiros. —Eliza sonaba más formal que de costumbre.

—Isabella, queremos que seduzcas a uno. —Kate no andaba con rodeos.

—Es muy peligroso, Bella aun no está lista para algo así. —Lucas comenzó a protestar.

—Yo juzgare eso. —Lo interrumpió Eliza.

Yo la contemplaba ausentemente, era una mujer asiática, usaba mucho maquillaje y se teñía el cabello de rojo, seguramente era unos pocos años mayor que Kate.

—¿En qué consiste la misión? —Pregunté sin ninguna emoción.

Eliza se veía complacida.

—El nombre del chupasangre es Rogan, creemos que tiene alrededor de quinientos años, le gusta organizar fiestas para sus _amigos_, y se deleita alimentándose de su pareja, alguna humana de belleza excepcional e ingenua, muchas han "desaparecido", Rogan es hábil, cruel y astuto, es crucial terminar con él lo más pronto posible.

—En las fiestas que organiza van vampiros y humanos por igual, los convierten en la cena o en vampiros. —Intervino Kate.

—Así es, confiamos en ustedes, es demasiado arriesgado mandar a Isabella sola, Lucas tú eres su apoyo, si algo sale mal tú la protegerás.

—¿Con "arriesgado" no quieren decir que es una misión suicida? —Lucas dijo retóricamente.

—Cuando Rogan quiera estar a solas con Isabella, ella esperará el momento adecuado y clavara un cuchillo en su corazón, para quemarlo luego. —Se notaba lo mucho que Eliza disfrutaba al matar vampiros.

—Primero debe ganarse la confianza de Rogan, por supuesto, pero si algo no va de acuerdo al plan, Lucas, tú debes sacar a Isabella de ahí. —Kate en efecto, sí se veía preocupada no podría saber si eso era bueno o malo.

—Supongo que no podemos negarnos. —Dije secamente.

—No. —Eliza contestó cortante.

Lucas salió furioso de ahí, lo seguí en silencio.

Llegamos a los dormitorios, nos sentamos en su cama, como era temprano estábamos solos, no había cazadores cerca.

—¡Es increíble! —La rabia de Lucas era audible. —¿Cómo pueden hacerte eso?

Me encogí de hombros, no sabía que decir.

Escuchamos a alguien acercarse, cuando levantamos la vista vimos a Claire caminado hasta nosotros, su cabello dorado y largo que casi le llegaba a las rodillas se balanceaba de un lado a otro, ya que solo llevaba una diadema para impedir que le tapara el rostro.

Claire era el amor platónico de por lo menos la mitad de los cazadores, pero ella no parecía mostrar interés en ninguno, de cualquier manera, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que a pesar de su aspecto delicado y deslumbrante, era increíblemente cruel, ella interrogaba, es decir, torturaba a los vampiros que capturaban para conseguir información. Y por supuesto era una de las personas de confianza de Eliza.

—Deberían estar preparándose para la misión. —Nos dijo engreídamente.

Lucas le dedicó una mirada asesina, Claire rió divertida.

—¿Es que no lo ven?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le pregunté.

—Los han promovido.

Lucas y yo la miramos con total incomprensión.

—Solo los mejores cazadores van a misiones así, ¿no han escuchado los rumores?, después de esto su gente, los que están bajo las ordenes de Kate se reubicarán, si tienen éxito en esta misión, ustedes serán escuchados por todos, se lo han ganado, Kate no podrá tomar ninguna decisión sin su consentimiento.

—No entiendo. —¿Qué acababa de decirme?

Claire mostró una sonrisa taimada.

—Les pusieron una prueba, serán "agentes especiales", el rango más alto, no podrán mandar sobre _todos_, porque son muy jóvenes, pero pocos estarán por delante de ustedes, todos salen ganando, pronto ustedes volverán a Medianoche, tendremos dos profesionales en la Academia de chupasangres.

Claire sonaba bastante satisfecha. Se fue como vino y nos dejo completamente sorprendidos.

—¿Lucas?

—¿Sí?

—No estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

—No creo. —Aun estaba preocupado.

Contemple sus oscuros ojos verdes un breve momento.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Me preguntó.

—Un poco. —Admití.

—No te angusties, seré tu sombra.

—Lo lograremos. —Susurré.

.

Claire, Jaime, Dana, Lucas y yo nos alojamos en una posada, los cuatro estábamos sentados frente a una chimenea.

Parecía que en este pueblo el paso del tiempo no había surtido efecto. La gente de por aquí era muy supersticiosa, y sabían que algo maligno sucedía en la mansión del adinerado señor Rogan Haider.

—Mañana es el día. —Dana murmuró.

—Repíteme el plan. —Respondí nerviosamente.

—Todos los días, empezando mañana, iras al restaurante más fino de este pueblo, intentaras llamar la atención de Rogan, a él le gusta aparecerse por ahí y pavonearse.

—Y en un poco más de una semana Rogan organizara la gran "fiesta-bufé", si tienes éxito te invitara como su acompañante, calculamos que después de medianoche te invitara a su aposento. —Claire sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Con suerte también invitaran a Lucas a la fiesta, sino tendrá que colarse. —Intervino Jaime.

—Grandioso. —Contesté sarcástica.

Esa noche me fue imposible conciliar el sueño, tenía menos de siete días para hacer que un vampiro quedara impresionado conmigo, pero lo peor era tener que quedarme a solas con él y fingir sentirme atraída.

En silencio, cuando Dana estuvo dormida, derramé lágrimas de desesperación sobre mi almohada.

.

Al día siguiente cuando se ocultó el sol y llego la hora de representar mi papel, tuve que ponerme un vestido realmente corto, era plateado, se iba difuminando de arriba hacia abajo, no tenía mangas, tenía una especie de moño en la cintura y cuando me mire en el espejo apenas me reconocí. El vestido producía el efecto de que mis piernas eran infinitamente largas, llevaba el cabello recogido y un poco de maquillaje, por cortesía de Claire.

Me veía más madura, no parecía una adolescente, todavía estaba analizando si la joven mujer que veía en el espejo era yo cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

—Bella, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, Lucas.

La puerta se abrió y me quede impresionada al ver a Lucas de traje, me hubiera gustado tomarle una foto para enseñársela a Bianca, pero todo esto era un secreto.

—Te ves hermosa. —Me dijo mi amigo tiernamente.

—Gracias. —Respondí al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba. —Tú te ves muy guapo.

Lucas se rió, su buen humor, calmo mis nervios.

Llegamos al "famoso" restaurante, a decir verdad, todos estaban ocupados con sus cocteles, máximo había aperitivos. En fin, las paredes del restaurante eran una unión de arcos, en el exterior se veía un tupido jardín, había pequeñas mesas circulares con pulcros manteles blancos, la madera de las sillas centellaba con la luz de los candelabros, las mesas estaban colocadas al contorno de la estancia, para dejar el centro de la habitación libre para bailar la suave música en vivo.

Lucas y yo nos separamos, presté atención intentando localizar a Rogan, caminaba lentamente y con toda la gracia posible, como Claire me había enseñado.

Fingí estar observando un desmesurado arreglo floral, cuando escuche detrás de mí a dos hombres hablando.

—Ten paciencia, querido amigo. —Una hipnotizante y divertida voz captó mi atención.

—Tú siempre consigues a las mejores, Rogan, ¿cuándo podre probar una? —Ese vampiro tenía tanta sed, que no entendía como se contenía en ese instante.

—Relájate, Mario, veras que vale la pena.

Voltee disimuladamente para ver a Rogan, sin duda era uno de los vampiros mas apuestos que jamás hubiera visto, su cabello era dorado un tanto oscuro, era tan alto como Jasper, pero más fornido.

Rogan me miró, le sonreí ladinamente y me aleje de ahí.

Durante toda la velada sentí los ojos de Rogan fijos en mí, yo me pasee por todo el lugar desinteresadamente, cuando ya solo quedaban la mitad de las personas, Rogan camino hasta llegar a mí, lo mire por debajo de mis pestañas, aparentando que no me importaba.

—No creo haberte visto antes. —Me dijo con una voz increíblemente seductora, no era difícil adivinar porque tantas mujeres cedían ante él.

—Estoy de paso. —Contesté sin interés.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—¿Por qué no?

Una vez en la pista de baile, supe que había logrado mi cometido, él me _deseaba_.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Ciertamente sonaba interesado.

—¿Importa? —Respondí juguetonamente.

Rogan rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Rogan Haider.

Sonreí y baje la mirada.

—Bien, señor Haider, soy Isabella.

—Llámame Rogan, por favor. —Su suave acento, llamó mi atención.

Así pasaron los días, cada noche Claire me obligaba a usar vestidos ridículamente cortos y con escotes exagerados, un cambio radical tomando en cuenta mi timidez, que a pesar de todo, siempre formaría parte de mí.

Finalmente la noche decisiva de toda la operación llegó, había conseguido que Rogan me pidiera ser su acompañante a su exorbitante fiesta, todos en el pueblo estaban ansiosos por asistir, pero solo la mitad aproximadamente había recibido invitación, afortunadamente Lucas recibió una. Pero de igual forma mi vida corría grave peligro, era obvio que si Rogan querría beber hasta la última gota de mi sangre lo conseguiría, a menos que por algún milagro Lucas y yo pudiéramos acabar con él, Dana, Jaime y Claire no podían intervenir, les habían dado instrucciones concretas.

Yo estaba sentada frente al tocador, intentando no hiperventilar, Claire acomodaba los detalles finales, Dana estaba parada junto a nosotras cruzada de brazos, Jaime y Lucas se habían sentado en la cama.

Me puse de pie, suspirando resignadamente.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Les pregunté poniendo una mano sobre mi cadera.

Llevaba un escaso vestido rojo brillante, muy ajustado, sin mangas, con una suave y ondulada caída. Claire me había maquillado de modo que mis ojos se vieran mucho más grandes y expresivos, pintó mis labios de carmín, provocando un notorio contraste con mi piel traslúcida, era como colocar una rosa roja sobre la nieve.

—Sexy. —Respondió Claire con una pequeña risita. —Soy una genio.

—Caerá rendido ante ti. —Dana me sonrió intentando darme ánimos.

—Espectacular.

Creo que había dejado a Jaime con la boca abierta, literalmente.

Lucas tenía apretada la mandíbula, era el más sensato, esta noche, podría ser mi última noche.

Lucas y yo decidimos llegar separados, antes de entrar a la gigantesca mansión la contemplé varios minutos, era muy antigua, podría caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento.

Rogan se materializó junto a mí, fingí sorprenderme.

—Me complace que vinieras.

—No me lo perdería por nada. —Sonreí ampliamente.

—Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo. —Me ofreció el brazo y caminamos a la parte posterior de la mansión.

Nos detuvimos frente a un estanque que reflejaba el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo, aunque se estaba acumulando niebla a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Qué opinas? —Me preguntó con su atractivo acento.

—Muy… romántico. —Me forcé a sonreír tímidamente.

Se paro detrás de mí y colocó un collar de rubíes alrededor de mi cuello.

No era que fuese difícil actuar o mentirle, pero fingir felicidad o incluso cariño me hacía sentir miserable.

—Tengo algo de frío. —"Confesé".

Con eso conseguí que entráramos a la mansión.

Durante las noches que pase en compañía de Rogan me di cuenta de que era muy propio, desentonaba excesivamente entre los mortales.

Si bien, ya habían llegado los invitados, Rogan prácticamente los ignoro, se entretuvo mostrándome todas las habitaciones.

Me condujo a una donde había altos pero delgados ventanales, las finas cortinas dejaban entrever el exterior, había un enorme y deslumbrante candelabro en el techo, dos pequeños libreros colocados estratégicamente, pinturas al parecer originales, un arpa y un sillón verde olivo sobre la tersa alfombra.

Camine de un lado del cuarto a otro, curioseaba las antigüedades, Rogan seguía debajo del marco de la puerta, me sentía como un pavorreal siendo asechado por un tigre de bengala.

Rogan camino lentamente y la puerta rechinó cuando la cerró.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Sí? —Pregunté "inocentemente".

—Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que te vi.

—Ah sí, ¿y qué es?

Si no hubiera conocido a los vampiros desde antes, hubiera creído que intentaba seducirme en lugar de asesinarme.

Caminó deliberadamente despacio y me acorralo contra una pared. Un ligero gruñido se escapo de sus labios y los acercó a mi cuello.

—¿Rogan?

_Lucas, ¿Dónde estás?_

Cerré los ojos, enfoque mi atención en buscar el abrecartas que había escondido debajo de mi vestido, estaba a punto de sentir los afilados colmillos de Rogan clavándose en mi piel, pero un segundo antes la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Lucas empujo a Rogan lejos de mí.

Lucas logró lanzarle un puñetazo a Rogan en la cara, pero eso lo enfureció más y el vampiro aventó a Lucas sobre una mesa que se desplomo por el impacto. Lucas se levantó y siguió forcejeando con Rogan, esta vez el vampiro golpeo a Lucas en la cara y éste comenzó a sangrar, Lucas cayó al piso y Rogan lo patearía así que me interpuse entre ellos y le di un puñetazo a Rogan, no sé qué le dolió mas el golpe o el orgullo, Lucas se levantó y Rogan intentaba esquivar los golpes de ambos, finalmente Rogan terminó en el suelo, salte sobre él y clave el abrecartas en su corazón.

Rogan me miró desconcertado.

—Creí que me amabas. —Murmuro.

Acerque mis labios a su oído para susurrarle.

—Sólo quería matarte.

Me puse de pie y Lucas me dio la caja de cerillos, prendí uno y lo deje caer sobre Rogan.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Lucas me urgió.

Afuera de la mansión Dana ya nos esperaba en una camioneta negra, salimos a toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás. El camino se desvaneció ante nuestros ojos por una espesa niebla pero no nos detuvimos, era preocupante que no pudiéramos divisar lo que estaba al frente, pero yo estaba tan extasiada que no me importó.

Me había convertido en una de las cazadoras más temidas y respetadas.

Estaba orgullosa de mi misma.

.

**Aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?**

Bueno, quería saber su opinión sobre el nombre del padrastro de Lucas, ¿Cómo podría referirme a él sin usar su nombre? Porque creo que repetir "el padrastro de Lucas" sería cansado. Se me ocurrió que podría ser Lalo jaja, pero para mí suena un poco extraño tomando en cuenta su carácter y el físico. O podría resignarme y cambiarle el nombre, pero si a ustedes no les molesta usare su nombre real, espero que no cause confusión de Eduardo a Edward, ¿Sugerencias?

Y también me sugirieron que respondiera los reviews antes de subir un capitulo, si varios me escriben que sería mejor así, lo intentare, ¿Qué les parece?

.

Respuestas de Reviews del capítulo anterior:

kmi cullen: Muchas gracias, ¿por qué piensas que Bianca es caprichosa?, a veces si me parece que es así, pero me gustaría cambiarlo. Ojala puedas seguir dándome tu opinión.

AliCeSakurita: Gracias de verdad, espero ansiosamente leer tu opinión de este capítulo.

jj vulturi: Bueno, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que Edward te agrade más házmelo saber, deseo leer tu opinión del nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**¿Preguntas? ¿Observaciones? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Me encantaría leer sus comentarios.**

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

:D


	18. Si él lo supiera

**¡Hola!**

**Tengo que admitir, no sin cierta desilusión, que tuve que resignarme a cambiarle el nombre al padrastro de Lucas, será "Francisco", sí creí que sería mejor conservar su nombre original, pero si me equivocara al escribir sería una gran confusión, así que para fines prácticos llamémosle "Francisco".**

**Y también me sugirieron que respondiera los reviews cuando me los mandan, si me escriben que sería mejor así, lo intentare, ¿Qué les parece? O Podría contestarlos como de costumbre (justo después de subir un nuevo capítulo).**

**Y por ultimo pero lo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza: ¿Cómo podría mejorar a Bianca?**

**Y ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Edward tenga tantas "admiradoras" como Lucas? Jeje, a mí me gustan por igual.**

**Y por supuesto, les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me dejan su comentario, vale para mí más que un lingote de oro (no exagero).**

* * *

**Si él lo supiera**

_Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, ¡qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!_

Bella POV.

¡Finalmente!

Toda la presión que sentía estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Cuando regresamos con Eliza y le dimos el informe, confirmé cada una de las palabras de Claire, nos habían promovido.

Creo que ahora la única autoridad por arriba de nosotros era Eliza, Kate y _Francisco_ debían considerarnos como sus iguales, secretamente Kate se sentía orgullosa de Lucas, pero _Francisco_ aun nos veía como unos niños inexpertos.

En todo caso, ahora soy "famosa", muchos cazadores me ven como una especie de heroína, me halaga, pero odio tener tanta atención, además me hacen sentir culpable los privilegios que me habían otorgado, Lucas también se siente incomodo, todo era más sencillo y natural cuando éramos "agentes de campo", solo éramos un par de cazadores del montón y ahora somos los ídolos de muchos.

Pero gracias al cielo, pronto regresaríamos a la Academia Medianoche, Lucas y yo hicimos uso de nuestros recién adquiridos privilegios para irnos unos días antes y así visitar a Charlie antes de regresar al internado.

Dana me hacía compañía mientras guardaba mis cosas, no es que tuviera mucho que guardar, pero en fin.

Este escondite era nuevo, al menos para mí, los "cazadores encubiertos", dormíamos separados de los demás, no creo que fuéramos más de diez, tristemente yo era la más joven, tenía exageradamente poca experiencia para estar aquí. La habitación era lo suficientemente grande para que cinco literas cupieran, y solo eso. Las ventanas tenían tablas de madera como protección y nunca se habían molestado en pintar las paredes.

—¡Cuéntame de nuevo como acabaste con ese chupasangre! —Dana seguía regocijándose por esa victoria.

—Vamos, no soy la única cazadora que tiene esa clase de misiones. —Intenté restarle importancia al asunto.

—Es algo grande, Bella, deberías sentirte orgullosa.

—Estoy orgullosa, pero no creo ser mejor que otros cazadores.

—Eso está bien, que no se te suba a la cabeza como a Claire.

Ambas nos echamos a reír.

—Lo más extraño es que Rogan creyera que lo amaba. —Comenté divertida.

—Los vampiros tienen un ego inmenso, pero pasaste mucho tiempo con él, ¿segura que no te entristeció?

—Por supuesto que no. —Negué firmemente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca —Rogan me hubiera matado de todos modos, sería realmente estúpido sentirme mal por alguien que me hubiera matado si hubiera podido.

—Me alegro, ya suenas como toda una cazadora.

Dana guardó silencio, se veía preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No es nada.

—¡Dime!

—Por ahora todo está bien, te mandaran a Medianoche, te dedicaras a investigar por qué dejaron entrar alumnos humanos.

—¿Pero?

—Pero cuando regreses te mandaran a mas misiones, donde tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo con un chupasangre, como Rogan.

—¿Y?

—Algunos cazadores se "encariñan". —Dijo entre dientes.

—Ah… y ¿Qué sucede luego? —Intenté sonar indiferente.

—Los dejan por su cuenta, Bella todavía eres nueva en esto, nunca debes dejarte convencer por uno de ellos, son mentirosos, viles y crueles, no permitas que te engañen.

Por fortuna Jaime y el señor Watanabe entraron y la tensión se fue tan rápido como llegó.

—¡Isabella! —El señor Watanabe me extendió los brazos, caminé hacia él para abrazarlo. —Mucha suerte.

—Gracias.

—Isabella, te voy a extrañar. —Jaime me dio un breve abrazo.

—Y yo a ti, no te metas en problemas, ¿Quién te salvará si no estoy aquí? —Bromeé.

Los cuatro nos reímos, Jaime había sido mi compañero antes que Lucas cuando éramos novatos, la parte más "dolorosa" del entrenamiento la pase con él, aunque evidentemente la parte más difícil de ser cazadora me tocaba con Lucas.

Bajamos a donde estaban Kate y Lucas recargados sobre la camioneta con la que nos dejarían en el aeropuerto.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Claire llegó sonriendo como de costumbre.

—Tengan cuidado. —Kate nos miró, a Lucas y a mí seriamente.

Nos despidieron con la mano al alejarnos por la descuidada carretera. El viaje al aeropuerto transcurrió en silencio.

—No lo arruinen. —Nos dijo Claire cuando bajamos de la camioneta.

Se fue a toda velocidad y observe la camioneta perderse en la distancia.

—El avión sale en una hora. —Lucas me dijo.

—Sí.

—Bella, ¿Qué te preocupa?

Me reí nerviosamente.

—¿Bella?

—Dana me dijo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que algunos de nosotros se "encariñan" con _ellos_.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —El tono de Lucas me tomó desprevenida.

—Edward y tú…—Su expresión era de que yo me había olvidado de algo realmente obvio.

—¡No! —Sacudí la cabeza. —Ya sé que no tengo que preocuparme de que _yo,_ sienta algo por uno de ellos, me refería a que harían los otros cazadores.

Lucas frunció el seño.

—Si está a su alcance matarlo, a menos que ambos huyan.

—¿Si supieran sobre Edward lo matarían?

—Si tuvieran la oportunidad, sí.

—¿Y qué harían conmigo?

—Probablemente llevarte a una institución psiquiátrica. Por eso, si quieres estar con él, tendrían que huir.

No quise seguir hablando de eso, me quede dormida todo el viaje en avión y más rápido de lo que creí llegamos a Forks.

.

Charlie estaba encantado de tenernos en casa, yo no dejaba de asegurarle que no pasaba nada romántico entre Lucas y yo, pero mi padre ignoraba mis aseveraciones.

Cuando Charlie me preguntó que hice durante las vacaciones mentirle resultó bastante sencillo, estaba segura de que me había creído y después de un largo día de interpretar mi papel frente a mi padre, lo deje con Lucas viendo un partido de fútbol, necesitaba ir a ver a mi amiga.

Fui caminando a la casa de Ángela y cuando llegue ahí la vi sentada en los escalones afuera de su puerta.

—¡Ángela! —Ella se levantó rápidamente y nos abrazamos un buen rato.

—Bella, me alegra verte.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien.

—No suenas muy convencida.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, no pasa nada.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Sí, las desapariciones cerca de Forks al parecer han terminado, pero en Seattle parece ser peor.

—Seguramente todo se solucionara pronto. —Murmuré.

—Hablemos de otra cosa. —Ángela me sugirió.

—¿De qué?

—Eres muy buena haciendo que Jessica invente rumores sobre ti. —Ángela rió.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Los Cullen están aquí, y se supone que Charlie dijo que te fuiste de vacaciones con un "amigo". —Ángela hizo unas comillas en el aire.

—¿Charlie dijo que Lucas es mi "amigo"?

—¿Entonces es cierto? —Ángela levantó las cejas.

—Decidí pasar las vacaciones con Lucas, pero… pero…—No sabía que decir.

—Creí que nada pasaba entre ustedes.

—¡Pero si no está pasando nada!

—¿No sientes nada por Lucas?

No pude más que negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de Edward?

—No lo sé.

—¿Lo amas?

Miré a Ángela directamente a los ojos y supe que no necesitaba contestarle.

—Entonces no importa lo que los demás digan o piensen, solo hay una cosa que debe preocuparte. —Me dijo muy solemne.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Edward sepa lo que sientes por él.

Tenía que agradecer que Ángela fuera tan comprensiva y estuviera dispuesta a cambiar el tema de conversación, me contó sobre la escuela, sus hermanos y sobre Ben.

.

El tiempo transcurría deprisa, Lucas, Charlie y yo estábamos desayunando y mi padre no perdería su buen humor por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué piensan hacer hoy? —Nos cuestionó intentando sonar despreocupado.

—Creo que sería buena idea ir a visitar a Seth y a Leah. —Lucas le respondió.

—No regresen muy tarde, ya es hora de que me vaya.

Charlie se fue tranquilamente y cuando escuche la patrulla alejarse deje salir un enorme suspiro. Me deje caer sobre una silla y rogué al cielo que pudiera quedarme ahí un par de días por lo menos.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar con la manada. —Lucas ya estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta y puse cara de cansancio.

—¡Espera!

Lucas regresó frente a mí y me miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—¿Tenemos un plan?

—¡No juegues! —Me queje y Lucas comenzó a reírse.

—Solo vamos a preguntarle a Sam como van las cosas con Victoria. —Me dijo.

—Eso ya lo sé, te preguntaba que si seré una cazadora de por vida.

Cualquier rastro de humor desapareció del rostro de Lucas. Recorrió una silla para sentarse frente a mí y bajo la cara para que sus ojos quedaran a mi nivel.

—Les pedí que te integraran al entrenamiento. —Los oscuros ojos verdes de Lucas estaban clavados en los míos. —Pero jamás espere que nos "promovieran", no creo que acepten prescindir de ti tan fácilmente.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —Pregunté consternada.

—Teóricamente no nos tienen a la fuerza, pero suelen utilizar chantajes: "no tienes a donde ir". —Lucas se cruzó de brazos. —Pero si no regresas yo les diré que esa vida no es la que quieres llevar.

—¿Tengo que escaparme?

—No, no es como si te amarraran o algo parecido, pero te sermonearan si les dices que planeas marcharte, mejor evítate todo el drama. Por lo pronto, no tienes que preocuparte de todo eso.

—¿No se molestaran conmigo? —Dije tristemente.

—Siempre tuvieron la esperanza de que quisieras ser una cazadora por siempre, para ellos es como ser policía, bombero o soldado, sacrificas tu vida por los demás.

—Aun no sé que voy a hacer de mi vida, pero conociéndome, sobrevivir será un arduo trabajo.

—No pienses en eso, bastantes problemas ya tenemos.

—Tienes razón, vamos.

.

Era un día agradable, la humedad en el aire no era tan abrumadora como de costumbre y había pocas nubes en el cielo. Lamentablemente tuvimos que usar mi vieja y ruidosa Chevy para llegar a casa de los Clearwater, así que al llegar Seth y Leah salieron de inmediato.

—¡Que milagro! —Seth había crecido mucho, estaba casi de mi tamaño y se veía más fuerte.

—¡Hola! —Lucas los saludó mientras yo los abrazaba. —¿Cómo han estado las cosas?

—No muy bien. —Seth hizo una mueca.

—Deberíamos ir a casa de Emily para hablar con Sam.

Como no estaba muy lejos decidimos ir caminando, Seth y Lucas iban delante de nosotras.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo? —Quise saber.

—Victoria entra en nuestro territorio y al de los Cullen, es demasiado buena escabulléndose, va de un lado a otro y no podemos alcanzarla, los chupasangres y casi todos los lobos pierden más tiempo defendiendo su territorio, y la pelirroja aprovecha para salir corriendo, es más probable que nos matemos entre nosotros a asesinarla a ella. —Leah suspiró.

—No quiero que peleen por mi culpa. —Comenté con los ojos clavados en el piso.

—Cazaríamos a Victoria de todos modos, no es tu culpa.

—Los Cullen tampoco dejarían que lastimara a nadie.

—Seguro. —Respondió sarcásticamente.

—Afortunadamente Victoria no ha podido asegurarse de que estoy en Forks o que no lo estoy.

—Ya es algo, y ¿Cuáles son tus novedades?

—Nunca me creerías.

—Ponme a prueba.

Dudé por varios minutos pero Leah esperaba pacientemente, al fin me decidí, se iba a enterar en algún momento, era una de mis mejores amigas y a pesar de todo, odiaba mentir, entre menos fueran las personas a las que le tuviera que mentir mejor.

—Se supone que ahora soy una cazadora de la Cruz Negra.

Leah se me quedo viendo con absoluta perplejidad.

—¿Qué? —Logró decir.

—Me entrenaron.

La mirada incrédula de Leah me hacía darme cuenta de que sería mejor que nadie lo supiera, mucho menos los Cullen.

—Eso está bien. —Dijo al fin. —Dejaras de ser la damisela en peligro.

—Exacto, procura no pensar en ello, y menos cerca de los Cullen, por favor.

—Lo intentare.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos a fuera de la pequeña casa azul, Jacob y Embry caminaban hacia nosotros.

—Miren quienes vienen de visita. —Embry nos sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —El rostro de Jacob era frío e inexpresivo.

—Queremos hablar con Sam. —Jacob alzó una ceja al escuchar la firme voz de Lucas.

—Los otros llegaran pronto. —Embry se veía alegre, era de los que se tomaban el asunto de ser lobos con más filosofía. —Emily regresará más tarde, fue a visitar a Billy.

La forma en la que Jacob me miraba no me gustaba en absoluto, Seth y Embry nos contaban sus fallidos intentos de acorralar a Victoria con optimismo asegurando que la próxima vez lo conseguirían, a Leah casi no le interesaba el asunto de lobos y vampiros, pero Jacob ni parpadeaba al estar viendo en mi dirección.

Transcurrió alrededor de media hora cuando vimos salir del bosque a cuatro gigantescos lobos; retomaron su forma humana y vinieron a saludarnos.

—¡La chica vampiro y el cazador de vampiros! —Quil gastaba bromas como era usual.

—¡El lobezno! —Contesté y todos se carcajearon, menos Quil.

—Me alegro de verlos. —Nos dijo Sam con su profunda voz al tiempo que nos extendía la mano.

—¿De qué nos hemos perdido? —Lucas preguntó.

—Creemos que Victoria tiene un as bajo la manga. —Paul estaba tenso.

—Suponemos que planea dar un gran golpe, estratégico y fatal. —Intervino Sam.

—Anda buscando nuestras debilidades. —Nos comentó Jared.

—Y ya la encontró. —El lúgubre pesimismo de Paul me preocupó.

—Nos distrae muy fácilmente, provoca que discutamos con los Cullen para poder escapar, solo es cuestión de que encuentre su momento y se deslice fuera de nuestro alcance para acabar contigo. —Quil me miraba como si intentara resolver una complicada ecuación algebraica.

—¿Y cuál es ese plan maestro? —Lucas miró a Sam.

—Al parecer no le preocupamos mucho. —Sam no tenía la respuesta y eso lo realmente lo molestaba.

—Nos encargaremos de esto. —Jacob miró a Lucas engreídamente. —Ustedes pueden continuar relajándose y seguir malgastando el tiempo como un par te tortolitos.

—¡Jacob! —Sam vio a Jacob con intención para que se callara.

Todos los demás sacudieron la cabeza y sus expresiones cambio a una de disgusto, como si estuvieran hartos de algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté mirándolos con extrañeza.

—Jacob se queja todos los días, todo el día, porque estas con Lucas. —Seth sonaba muy fastidiado.

—¿Te molesta que Bella me prefiera a mí? —Lucas sonrió burlonamente y pazo un brazo sobre mis hombros.

Jacob temblaba con fuerza y me sobresalte de verlo perder el control, se convirtió en un lobo marrón mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, su hocico estaba a la altura de mi cabeza y sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los míos. Debí haber retrocedido, una persona cuerda lo hubiera hecho, tenía a un colérico animal con enormes dientes afilados justo frente a mí, pero no sentí necesidad ni de parpadear.

—No te tengo miedo. —Susurré.

El silencio prevaleció, lo más que se oía era la pesada respiración del gigante lobo marrón, Jacob tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar pero se dio la vuelta y se adentro parsimoniosamente al bosque.

—Recuerda que debes alejarte tanto como sea posible si uno de nosotros pierde el control. —Me regañó Sam.

—Lo siento. —Murmuré.

Estuvimos haciendo conjeturas sobre los posibles planes de Victoria, Lucas ofreció su ayuda, Sam prometió que le tomaría la palabra si era necesario, Embry y Seth permanecían con su buena disposición asegurando que no teníamos de que preocuparnos, Paul y Jared seguían tensos, estaban seguros de que Victoria no sería fácil de derrotar, sentían que algo terrible se aproximaba.

La mañana se terminó demasiado pronto y Lucas me sugirió que debíamos irnos.

.

Era más tarde de lo que creía y andaba de un lado a otro preparando la comida para Charlie, Lucas estaba en la sala viendo las noticias.

—Apaga la tele, Lucas, quiero que Charlie cene en la mesa por una vez, necesito hablar con él, es mi turno de interrogarlo y asegurarme de que este bien.

—Ya voy.

Al poco tiempo escuchamos la patrulla a fuera de la casa y pude comprobar que a pesar de que Charlie me extrañaba, estaba bien, iba a visitar a Billy con frecuencia, y a otros amigos, me parecía que salud era buena y así la culpabilidad que sentía descendió un poco.

Terminamos de comer y no me di cuenta de cómo, pero Lucas encontró un pretexto para que nos dejara salir.

Lucas se recargó contra la puerta de mi Chevy, parecía estar analizando algo.

—Creo que deberías ir a visitar a los Cullen. —Me dijo cautelosamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Quisiera saber su opinión sobre Victoria.

—Suena lógico.

—No quieres ir, ¿verdad? —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lucas.

—No… —Vacilé. —Las cosas se quedaron un poco extrañas entre Edward y yo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que no se qué pasó o pasa entre él y yo, sinceramente nunca se nada.

—¿Solo sabes que no sabes nada? —Lucas rió disimuladamente.

—Muy gracioso. —Rodee los ojos.

—Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo y averiguar lo que puedas.

—Supongo que tendré que resignarme. —Dije sin mucho afán.

.

Increíblemente este era un día soleado, algo húmedo pero en fin, los rayos de sol me daban animo, extrañamente no estaba tan nerviosa como la última vez que vi a los Cullen. La luz atravesaba las ramas de los arboles que estaban a los costados de la carretera y las verdes hojas resplandecían, las pocas gotas de lluvia que permanecían sobre los helechos destellaban como diamantes.

Quise concentrarme en el precioso paisaje que me rodeaba, nunca antes había reparado en él, pero ahora que lo pensaba, supuse que era porque cuando iba a la vivienda de los Cullen, Edward iba a mi lado y, como es de esperarse, no podía concentrarme en ninguna otra cosa.

De cualquier manera, los Cullen estaban ayudándome, ¿no es así? Victoria era peligrosa, seguiría matando a quien se pusiera en su camino hasta terminar con mi vida, era lógico que quisiera hablar con _ellos_.

Ese era mi gran pretexto.

No podía seguir mintiéndome a mí misma, tenía otras cosas en mi mente que me preocupaban más. De todos modos quería saber que pasaba, ahora, entre Edward y yo.

Definitivamente tendría que fingir que la familia de Edward me asustaba, Lucas me dijo que la mayoría de los vampiros sabía sobre la Cruz Negra o al menos debían de haber oído rumores. Éramos de las pocas cosas a las que los vampiros temían.

¿Si los Cullen se enteraran tratarían de asesinarme?

¿Si Edward lo supiera intentaría matarme o tendría miedo?

Eso era lo que más me preocupaba, los Cullen no importaban, tampoco Balthazar o Ranulf, esperaba que Amy lo entendiera, pero no podría soportar que Edward me rechazara.

Sin embargo, era vital que ninguno, absolutamente ninguno, se enterara de que soy una cazadora y aun más, nunca podrían enterarse de que Lucas también lo es, yo nunca podría perdonarme si algo malo le sucediera por mi culpa.

Convenientemente llegue a casa de los Cullen antes de que perdiera la compostura, apenas baje de mi Chevy y cerré la puerta, me puse mi _mascara_, interpretaría mi papel, la "antigua Bella", insegura, temerosa y débil; nadie podía saber que asesinaría sin piedad a quien intentara dañarme.

Observé cuidadosamente la parte delantera de la casa de los Cullen, siempre utilizando mi cara de inocencia, debía buscar vías de escape por si algo salía mal, la casa tenía suficientes ventanas, del primer piso no sería difícil romper una y salir corriendo, del segundo piso podría intentar llegar a uno de los arboles próximos a la ventana, pero debía evitar a toda costa subir otro piso de la casa, el aterrizaje no sería nada gratificante.

Siguiente, analizar mis oponentes: Esme sería fácil, Carlisle no me lastimaría, Alice confiaba demasiado en sus visiones, sería sencillo distraerla, Emmet era prácticamente fuerza bruta, Rosalie era ágil y astuta eso definitivamente supondría una dificultad y Jasper daba la impresión de ser mejor que Rosalie, en conjunto los Cullen eran un clan excesivamente poderoso, pero yo conocía sus debilidades y ellos me subestimaban, tengo la certeza de que podre escapar, no quiero dañarlos, los Cullen me salvaron de James, les debo una… y de Jasper, que sean dos.

Sin embargo, un buen cazador siempre debe tener un plan "B", "C" y así sucesivamente hasta que se acabe el abecedario y vuelva a empezar.

Camine parsimoniosamente a la entrada principal y antes de que tuviera tiempo de tocar Rosalie abrió la puerta.

—Me alegra verte, Bella. —Me sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Cómo has estado, Rosalie? —Le sonreí.

—Mejor… creo. — ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —Entra.

La habitación estaba muy iluminada, las blancas paredes daban un aspecto de armonía, clavé mi mirada en el piso de madera hasta que me percaté de la presencia de los demás.

—¡Bella! —Emmet corrió o más bien se apareció frente a mí y me dio un gran abrazo de oso.

—Tranquilo Emmet. —Le dijo Jasper burlonamente.

—¡Por fin has vuelto! —Alice daba saltitos a mi alrededor.

—¿No sabías que vendría? —Pregunté sorprendida.

—No… Jasper me sugirió que sería mejor que te diera algo de privacidad.

Sonreí levemente, pero le dedique una significativa mirada de gratitud a Jasper.

Esme me abrazó con suavidad y Carlisle me miró elocuentemente.

Nos dirigimos a la sala, Rosalie se sentó junto a mí. Estábamos encerrados en un silencio que al parecer nadie sabía cómo romper, pero yo tenía una pregunta muy importante, ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

—¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? —Esme me preguntó.

—Bien. —Sonreí ligeramente. —En realidad… estoy preocupada, ¿Qué está sucediendo con Victoria?

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí y Carlisle frunció el seño, se veía muy contrariado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Intenté sonar tan inocente como pude.

—Los humanos han tomado precauciones, estos días nadie se atreve a practicar senderismo o acampar, nosotros mantenemos vigilada tu casa tanto como es posible, al parecer Victoria no ha podido asegurarse de que estas ahí, pero seguramente supone que es así; pero tenemos que admitir que capturarla se nos ha dificultado, tenemos que cuidarnos de ella y de los lobos. —El semblante de Carlisle fue inexpresivo mientras decía aquello.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunté "consternada".

—Todo va a salir bien, Bella, ya lo veras. —Esme intentaba reconfortarme.

—Te sugiero que vuelvas al internado, Rosalie, Alice y Edward planean volver. —Carlisle me dijo diplomáticamente. —Estarás a salvo.

Tuve que controlarme para no lanzar sonoras carcajadas, ¡no me daba miedo volver a Medianoche!, podía cuidarme perfectamente bien yo solita.

—Emmet, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle se quedaran para cuidar a los habitantes de Forks y atraparan a Victoria. —Rosalie me sonrió.

¿Estaba bien dejarlos con mis problemas?

De ninguna manera quería dejar a Lucas regresar solo a Medianoche y en la Cruz Negra me habían encomendado una misión…

Tendría que resignarme a deberles una más a los Cullen.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, en verdad… yo… no se qué sería de mí, si ustedes no me ayudaran.

Esme negó con la cabeza se levantó y me abrazó.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —Alice sonaba muy feliz.

Los Cullen se veían satisfechos, felices, aunque iba en contra de mi entrenamiento me sentí culpable… ellos creían que era una pequeña, frágil e indefensa humana… si tan solo supieran que muchos vampiros han dejado de existir debido a mí.

Mi estado de humor decayó, pero mi rostro era inescrutable, como la mayoría de las veces que estaba con vampiros desde que me convertí en cazadora.

Súbitamente escuché unos pasos acercándose a la sala y lo vi, me deslumbró como era usual, ni la distancia ni el tiempo cambiarían jamás lo que sentía por él.

—¡Bella! —Su brillante sonrisa me dejo sin habla, así que no pude más que corresponderle la sonrisa.

—Tengo que regresar al hospital. —Carlisle se marchó.

—Emmet vamos a cazar. —Rosalie lo llamó.

—¡Corre Jasper es nuestro turno! —Alice salió disparada.

—Necesito comprar unas cosas. —Esme se fue tranquilamente.

Y de ese modo "disimuladamente" los Cullen se desvanecieron, Edward no había despegado sus ojos de los míos y no paraba de sonreír.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunté nerviosamente.

—Estaba haciendo el recorrido de nuestro territorio.

—Vigilabas por sí Victoria se aparecía. —Adiviné.

—Me alegra verte, te he extrañado. —Seguía sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

Sus palabras dibujaron una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¿Quieres dan un paseo? —Me invitó con su inusual regocijo.

—Seguro.

Me ofreció la mano para levantarme, pero no me soltó, caminamos a la puerta trasera de la casa y podía sentir que mi corazón estaba por salir huyendo de mi pecho, seguramente Edward lo escuchaba.

—Si quieres llegar a un lugar en especial será mejor que me lleves, sigo siendo más lenta que una tortuga. —Le dije.

Edward me levantó con ligereza, no quería marearme así que cerré los ojos y sentí el frío viento moviendo mi cabello, pero al instante siguiente Edward ya me colocaba con cuidado en el suelo.

Deje salir un prolongado suspiro y cuando abrí los ojos el hermoso paisaje que recordaba se extendía ante mí.

El prado era un pequeño círculo lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y blancas. Podía oír un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas me forcé a no dejarlas correr, ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan sentimental?

Sentí la suave palma de Edward en mi mejilla, estaba parado a mi lado, muy suavemente giro mi rostro para poder verme.

Me gire para quedar de frente a él, no sé qué expresión tendría yo en mi cara, pero Edward deslizó su otra mano en mi otra mejilla y me besó tiernamente, instintivamente llevé mis manos a sus muñecas. El beso se iba tornando cada vez más vigoroso, mis manos fueron recorriendo desde sus brazos, a su cuello y por fin descansaron en su cabello, quería atraerlo a mí, no quedaba espacio entre nosotros y sin embargo necesitaba más de él.

Edward acariciaba mi espalda, lo cual me provocó más de un escalofrío aunque mi temperatura corporal se inclinaba en otra dirección. Inconvenientemente necesité respirar, debo admitir que con más rapidez de lo que hubiera querido, Edward separó sus labios de los míos pero yo mantuve firme mi agarré en su cuello.

—Te amo. —Susurró con sus labios rozando los míos.

—También te amo. —Apenas tuve aire suficiente para hablar.

Edward dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y comencé a reírme. Él me tenía agarrada por la cintura y me acercó más a él. Sus increíbles ojos dorados me miraban con adoración y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Bella, iré a donde quieras que vaya. —Me aseguró.

—En ese caso, creo que mañana regresaremos a Medianoche.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y al instante siguiente sus labios se movían apremiantes contra los míos… si tan solo las cosas pudieran ser así de fáciles siempre.

**Continuara xD**

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?**

**.**

**Respuestas de Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**kmi cullen: Me alegra que te agrade la actitud de Bella, no me gusta que sea la dama en apuros y que se deprima, tampoco "entendí" mucho Luna Nueva, y ¿Cómo podría mejorar a Bianca? Espero leer tu opinión **

**jj vulturi: La verdad si quería conservar en nombre del padrastro de Lucas, pero si pusiera por error Eduardo donde va Edward o viceversa ni yo me entendería **

**Y sobre Vic se me han ocurrido otras ideas… espero poder plasmarlas pronto.**

**Quiero leer tu opinión.**

**AliCeSakurita:**

**¡Hola! =D**

**Muchas gracias, de todos modos jeje, no puedo ni describir lo que me alegran los comentarios :D**

**Y sí, tendré que ver cómo me organizo con la escuela jeje.**

**Ansío leer tu opinión.**

**.**

**¿Preguntas? ¿Observaciones? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Me encantaría leer sus comentarios.**

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

**:D**


	19. Muérdeme

**¡Hola!**

**¡Que frustración! La página no me dejaba subir el capítulo, en fin.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, me dan confianza para escribir más, cada vez que leo uno se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**En verdad, aprecio lo que me escriben.**

* * *

**Muérdeme**

_El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen._

Bella POV.

La cabeza todavía me daba vueltas y los latidos de mi corazón seguían igual de descontrolados, Edward y yo estuvimos en el prado el resto de la tarde y no dijimos más que unas cuantas palabras ya que él besaba intensamente mis labios y cuando yo necesitaba respirar descendía a mi cuello, pero parecía que no podía separarse de mis labios por mucho, no es que yo me quejara, pero no podía evitar imaginar cómo sería si yo no necesitara respirar.

—Edward. —Murmuré mientras él besaba la parte de atrás de mi oreja.

Estaba tan inmersa en la sensación de sentir los labios de Edward sobre mi piel y sus manos acariciándome y estrechándome contra él que sorprendida reparé en que había oscurecido, casi al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que estábamos tendidos en el pasto, Edward se había cernido sobre mí con cuidado para que yo no tuviera que soportar su peso.

—Edward —Volví a intentar atraer su atención sobre mis palabras. —Espera.

—¿Por qué? —Me respondió juguetonamente alzando la vista.

—Tengo que regresar a casa, ya es tarde. —Le dije con una sonrisa.

Edward miró a su alrededor, al igual que yo había perdido la noción del tiempo y de todo lo demás, su expresión de desconcierto era tan cómica que comencé a reírme. Él me sonrió tímidamente y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

.

Amy POV.

Tenía planeado viajar durante las vacaciones pero cuando escuché que Bianca se quedaría encerrada en Medianoche, con la señora Bethany y sus padres, al instante decidí quedarme. Prácticamente me convertí en la sombra de Bianca, estaba segura de que algo extraño ocurría.

En fin, me puse a estudiar a la familia Olivier, creo que debo dejar de ver todo como un experimento, pero no puedo; pero sí descubrí un par de cosas "interesantes".

La señora Bethany era una persona con toda clase de conocimientos, además de una vampiresa muy poderosa, pero ella nunca hacía nada sin obtener algo a cambio, ¿Qué la impulsaría a admitir humanos en su preciosa Academia? Y lo que es más, Bianca es extraordinariamente inusual, seguramente no estaba en este internado por casualidad.

Pero los que más me molestaban eran Celia y Adrian, los padres de Bianca, su actitud con ella era de lo más extraña, la sobreprotegían excesivamente y eso es quedarse corto, daba la impresión de que querían controlar todo a su alrededor, su educación, sus amigos, sus intereses, cualquier clase de información que llegara a ella, parecía que ellos querían examinarla antes.

¿Qué clase de padres no dejan a su hija pensar por si sola? Tendré que ingeniármelas para romper su burbuja.

La buena noticia es que los humanos y muchos vampiros regresarían pronto, ya no podía esperar a que Lucas volviera, Bianca ha estado muy deprimida desde que se fue, yo parecía disco rayado repitiéndole a Binca que no importaba cuan asustado estuviera Lucas, al final terminaría por sucumbir.

Siendo honesta, el asunto del amor con los vampiros se define mucho más claramente y de forma más definitiva que para los humanos.

Para un vampiro es una persona y eso es todo, un enamorado para la eternidad.

Además de que la fuerza que atrae a un vampiro y a su pareja es incontrolable, el ansia y el deseo son irresistibles, como por ejemplo, antes de que Lucas viera a Bianca mordiendo a Erich, se la pasaban besándose cada vez que tenían oportunidad, a Bianca se lo habían explicado sus padres y tenía que recordar contenerse para no morder a Lucas, de nuevo, pero el pobre de Lucas seguramente no tenía idea de por qué se había vuelto tan irracional.

Al parecer no es mucho, en la calle se ven parejas comiéndose a besos, pero con los vampiros es con cien veces más frenesí.

.

Bella POV.

Edward me había acompañado hasta la puerta de mi casa, le dije que hablaríamos luego, y yo estaba tan distraída que olvide como meter la llave a la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —Lucas abrió la puerta y evaluaba mi expresión.

—Sí. —No pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro.

—Deberías avisarle a tu padre que ya llegaste.

—Claro.

Caminé al interior de la casa y encontré a mi padre viendo la televisión. Charlie alzó la vista para verme.

—Como no llegabas pedimos pizza, ¿tienes hambre? todavía queda pero tendrás que calentarla.

—Sí, gracias. —Respondí.

Caminé como una zombi a la cocina y Lucas me siguió.

—¿Qué sucede? —Lucas me vio especulativamente.

—Nada, será mejor que empaquemos, debemos estar listos para mañana.

Las facciones de Lucas tenían escritas mil preguntas pero no dijo nada, subí a mi cuarto y me quedé profundamente dormida.

.

Bianca POV.

Este era el día decisivo, si Lucas volvía le contaría todo lo que quisiera saber.

Mis padres y la señora Bethany pegarían el grito en el cielo si se enteran de que Lucas me descubrió y sería catastrófico si Lucas le dijo a alguien, confiaba en él, pero quizá necesitaba desahogarse, en cualquier caso lo entendía.

Caminé lentamente por los corredores del castillo hasta llegar a la entrada principal, me quedé ahí parada esperando a que llegaran aunque fueran Raquel, Bella o Vic.

—Tómalo con calma. —La musical voz de Amy sonó detrás de mí.

—Hola. —Intenté sonar alegre, un lastimero y fallido intento.

—Eres buena mintiéndole a humanos, pero conmigo eres terrible. —Amy se rió e intente sonreír.

—Quiero que termine la espera, si no regresa, tendré que forzarme a continuar, no hay otra opción.

Amy enlazó su brazo con el mío y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, el día era tranquilo, había un silencio casi total en el castillo y la brisa mecía levemente las ramas de los arboles, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchamos las llantas de los autos sobre el piso, aplastando las ramas y las hojas a su paso, los distintos carros comenzaron a llegar.

La quietud fue desterrada por el inminente bullicio, todos hablaban, reían o murmuraban, logré divisar a Raquel quien ya estaba caminando en nuestra dirección.

—No puedo creer que regresaras, imaginé que les pedirías a tus padres que te cambiaran de escuela. —Me contentaba verla pero sabía que ella no era feliz aquí.

—Me dijeron que exageraba y que tengo suerte de tener una beca para venir aquí, debería estar agradecida y todo eso. —Raquel cruzó los brazos enfadada. —Al menos ustedes están aquí. —La idea parecía consolarle.

—¡Mis chicas! —Vic corrió hasta nosotras, llevaba una gorra anaranjada con negro al revés—¡Las extrañe!

Nos abrazó a las tres y eso que a Raquel no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto.

—Y nosotras a ti. —Le dije.

Amy sonreía de oreja a oreja y Raquel también se notaba más animada.

—Creí que te broncearías. —Comentó Raquel.

—Sí Vic, te la pasaste en la playa surfeando, ya estaba temiendo que te mordiera un tiburón. —Bromeo Amy, provocando la alegre y contagiosa risa de Vic.

—Todo bien, todo bien. —Respondió Vic. —Les traje algo. —Vic sacó de su mochila tres pulseras, una negra, una morada y otra rosa, no pude definir de qué tipo de piedras estaban hechas, pero eran asombrosas.

—¡Es hermosa!, muchas gracias Vic. —Amy recibió la pulsera morada y abrazo a Vic efusivamente.

—Gracias. —Vic le tendió la pulsera negra a Raquel, ella le dedico una gran sonrisa, viniendo de Raquel eso era digno de presenciar y sentirse desconcertado.

—Me encanta, gracias. —Abracé a mi amigo.

Cuando me separé de Vic me petrifiqué al ver a Lucas entre la multitud. Por un momento creí que me lo estaba imaginando, pero él seguía ahí parado a escasos tres metros, conversando con Ranulf y Bella.

—¡Hey! chicos vengan. —Vic agitó los brazos para que nos vieran.

En cuanto llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros Vic abrazó a Lucas.

—Creo que lo estas asfixiando. —Comentó Amy entre risitas.

—Anda, suéltame. —Lucas le dijo riendo.

—¡Socio! Has vuelto. —Le respondió Vic cuando lo soltó.

—Es bueno verte. —Le contestó Lucas, con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se saludaron entre sí, Lucas se veía de muy buen humor, todos charlaban y reían, intenté concentrarme en lo que decían pero no podía más que pensar en la forma de poder hablar con Lucas a solas.

—¡Buenos días! —Balthazar se acercó a nosotros sin que me diera cuenta.

Lo saludamos y vi como Bella fruncía el ceño, al mismo tiempo Lucas la vio y le dirigió una mirada significativa y en segundos el rostro de Bella se volvió inexpresivo.

—¿Courtney ya les contó la noticia? —Balthazar sonaba preocupado.

—No, gracias al cielo no ha venido a fastidiarnos. —Comentó Raquel.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Ranulf.

—Todos hablan de eso, Erich desapareció. —Balthazar estaba muy serio.

—¿Cómo? —Vic estaba perplejo.

—Sus pertenencias siguen en su habitación, durante las vacaciones creímos que decidió irse sin más, pero no ha regresado por sus cosas, es muy extraño.

—Muchos estudiantes dejan la escuela. —Sugirió Ranulf.

El ambiente era sombrío, Amy y Balthazar se sostenían la mirada, Ranulf también participaba y yo me moría de los nervios.

—En fin, debo irme, nos vemos en clase. —Balthazar se despidió con un gesto de mano.

—Yo me alegro de que se haya ido. —Raquel nos aseguró tajante.

Desvié la mirada en un intento de ocultar mi nerviosismo, y vi a Patrice y Courtney sentadas en una banca consolando a Genevieve, por la desaparición de Erich, ellos dos habían estado saliendo.

—Tengo que ir a desempacar. —Nos dijo Bella tranquilamente.

—Yo también. —Respondió Raquel.

Ambas se fueron charlando animadamente.

—Hablamos luego. —Ranulf se encaminó al castillo.

—Deberíamos irnos nosotros también Lucas, te contare de todas las chicas lindas que paseaban por la playa. —Le ofreció Vic levantando las cejas.

—Yo creo que no. —Contestó Amy riendo. —Vamos, te acompañare hasta tu pasillo, podrás presumirme tus conquistas a mí. —Mi amiga jaló a Vic del brazo sin que él pudiera resistirse.

Los contemple alejarse, tenía que recordarme a mí misma como inhalar y exhalar.

—Tenemos que hablar. A solas. —Lucas estaba parado junto a mí.

Conseguí reunir el valor necesario para mirarlo a la cara, y la cordial mirada de sus ojos me tomó desprevenida.

—Sí, ¿ahora? —Alrededor de nosotros todavía quedaban varios estudiantes y en el castillo había un inusual movimiento de personas.

—Podemos vernos más tarde. —Me dijo Lucas con voz controlada. —¿Conoces la torre norte?

—Sí, la que está por encima de los dormitorios de los chicos. Solo la utilizan para guardar cosas.

—Te esperare al pie de las escaleras cuando oscurezca.

—Ahí estaré.

Lucas asintió con la cabeza y se adentró a la escuela.

—¿Y bien? —Amy apareció frente a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Creo que… que acompañare a Patrice mientras deshace su maleta. —Tartamudeé al tiempo que caminaba a mi cuarto.

—Siempre tengo razón. —Escuché la voz de Amy atrás de mí. —Luego me cuentas como va todo.

.

Bella POV.

Raquel refunfuñaba por toda la habitación al ir acomodando sus cosas y yo sonreía divertida intentando que no me viera.

—No puedo creer que tenga que soportar otro semestre aquí. —Se quejaba.

—Anímate, Erich no volverá.

—Sí, eso definitivamente ayuda, pero igual tengo que soportar a Patrice y Courtney.

—Patrice no… no es tan mala y Courtney es fácil de callar una vez que estableces que no están lista como ella cree.

Raquel pareció apaciguarse y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hablara de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo te fue en las vacaciones?

—Muy bien. —Sonreí.

Raquel me miró intentando adivinar en que estaba pensando. En eso escuchamos que tocaban la puerta de nuestro cuarto así que me dirigí a abrirla.

—¡Bella! —La aguda voz de Alice resonó en todo el pasillo.

—Hola Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

—Edward me pidió que viniera para asegurarme de que habías llegado bien.

—Por lo menos ahora no entró a escondidas. —Murmuré. —¿Puedes decirle que hablaré con el mañana?

—Por supuesto. —Alice se marchó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Raquel me estaba viendo con atención.

—Parece que… creo que Edward y yo estamos juntos otra vez. —Admití con una sonrisa tonta.

—¡Que sorpresa! —Raquel medio sonrió hablando con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Él realmente está enamorado de ti, lo supe por la forma en la que te miraba en los corredores.

No supe que contestar así que me limité a sonreír mientras terminábamos de acomodar el caos en nuestra habitación.

Bianca POV.

—¿A dónde vas?

La voz de Patrice me congeló y mi mano apretó con fuerza la perilla de la puerta.

—Olvidé un libro en el cuarto de Amy, iré por él.

—No te quedes demasiado tiempo ahí, sería una lástima que Alice Cullen se metiera en tu cabeza.

—Ya es hora de que Courtney y tú olviden esta exagerada rivalidad con Rosalie y Alice.

Patrice se encogió de hombros molesta y me fui intentando ser tan sigilosa como me era posible.

Llevaba un grueso abrigo, esa noche era helada, mis pisadas parecían estrepitosas al retumbar en las paredes de piedra, no se me había ocurrido antes, pero empecé a creer que tal vez Lucas no se aparecería, si seguía teniéndome miedo no creo que lo entusiasmara mucho la idea de estar a solas conmigo y menos de noche. Seguí caminando y para mi enorme regocijo Lucas ya me esperaba sentado sobre un escalón.

—Hola. —Susurré.

—Hola, sigamos.

Lucas iba siguiéndome al ir ascendiendo por los empinados escalones, llegamos a la puerta y la abrí con cuidado para evitar que rechinara.

Camine hasta la ventana para observar las estrellas deseando que me dieran un poco de confianza. Lucas se sentó en un gran baúl recargado contra la pared. Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire y lo dejé salir antes de girarme y encararlo.

—¿Sigues teniéndome miedo?

—No te tengo miedo. —Respondió suavemente, negando con la cabeza. —Cuando te vi en el bosque mordiendo a Erich y me enteré de lo que eras fue como darme cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño.

Lucas se veía un tanto ofendido, mis mentiras lo habían herido más que cualquier cosa.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien? No te culparía si fuera sí.

—No, me pediste que no lo hiciera.

—Gracias. —Dije con sinceridad.

—No planeaba regresar, no _quería,_ estaba muy dolido y decidí que lo mejor era obligarme a olvidarte… —Sus palabras fueron perdiendo intensidad.

—¿Pero? —Susurré, animándole a seguir.

Durante lo que iba de nuestra conversación él había evitado casi todo contacto visual y en esos instantes veía el suelo con mucha atención, se debatió un momento y cuando levantó la vista me miró como _antes_. Sus profundos ojos verdes resplandecían entrecortando mi respiración y haciendo que me temblaran las piernas.

—Pero me di cuenta de que seguía necesitándote, a pesar de todo sigo confiando en ti, a pesar de que seas… un casi vampiro o algo así. —Lucas estaba renuente a pronunciar la palabra "vampiro".

No pude resistir continuar guardando mi distancia para no asustarlo, me acerqué a él temerosa pero para mi gran alivio sujetó mis manos entre las suyas.

—¿No te molesta que te mintiera? ¿Está todo _bien_? —Pregunté incrédula. —¿Comprendes por qué me vi forzada a mantener el secreto?

—Lo entiendo.

—Nunca volveré a mentirte. —Susurré aun apenada.

Él me sentó en su regazo y lo besé, el miedo fue remplazado por una gran holeada de paz, Lucas me apretó contra su pecho, me extrañó y alegro que él no tuviera miedo, confiaba en mí lo suficiente para acercar su cuello a mis labios, pero yo no quería herirlo.

—Creo que deberíamos parar, no sé cuanto auto control tengo. —Le confesé.

—Averigüémoslo.

Me besó efusivamente al mismo tiempo que deslizaba mi abrigo fuera de mis brazos, nuestras respiraciones cada vez eran más pesadas, me moví para colocarme sobre él y estar frente a frente, le quité el grueso suéter que llevaba puesto y luego levantó el rostro para seguir besándome, me abrazó con fuerza y podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos.

Ahora yo solo traía una delgada blusa de tirantes y podía ver sus marcados músculos a través de su playera.

—No podemos esta noche, ni quisiera que fuera aquí. —Dijo Lucas con voz entrecortada. —Pero quizá…

Asentí sintiéndome algo mareada por la falta de aire y le di un apasionado beso.

—Ojala pudiera parar. —Comenté preocupada por mi naturaleza.

—Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté aturdida.

—Ya me mordiste una vez y no pasó nada grave.

—Quieres decir que no te transforme ni…—No quería ni pensar en la otra posibilidad.

Lucas vio el temor en mis ojos y me besó dulce y lentamente haciéndome olvidar de todo lo demás, acaricié su cabello y sentí su respiración en mi cuello al irme besando, sus manos dejaron caer uno de los tirantes de mi blusa.

Lo necesitaba, el deseo me iba segando y sabía que él lo deseaba tanto como yo, no podía resistirme ya habíamos llegado muy lejos.

Lucas se reclinó hacía atrás y lo mordí.

—Bianca… —Gimió en señal de deleite.

Su sangre se abrió paso dentro de mí, el éxtasis que compartíamos era indescriptible, sabía que él sentía lo dichosa que me hacía y yo sentía como Lucas me anhelaba, podíamos sentir el cariño que tenía uno por el otro.

Decidí que el mordisco había durado bastante y me separé de él con cuidado, se veía cansado pero estaba consciente, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me di cuenta de que debía tener la cara manchada de sangre y sin embargo me beso.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes soportarlo? —Le pregunté muy preocupada.

—Quiero estar contigo, Bianca. Pase lo que pase.

Aguardé varios minutos esperando a que se recuperara un poco.

—Es extraño. —Comentó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Apenas puedo recordar que acabas de morderme, todo es muy borroso, como un sueño.

—Amnesia, no se supone que un humano deba recordar que lo han mordido. No volveré a morderte, a menos que me lo pidas.

—Lo sé. —Lucas me sonrió y lo abracé con fuerza.

.

Amy POV.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. —Saludé alegremente a Edward, me lo había encontrado esperando a Bella a la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas.

—¿Qué tal, Amy?

—¿Cómo estás?

Edward sonrió ampliamente, no necesité que me contestara.

—Nos vemos en clase. —Le dije.

Iba recorriendo los pasillos y sentía como mis rizos se agitaban con mi caminar.

—¿Por qué tan contenta? —Ranulf estaba en el asiento a la derecha al mío.

—En vacaciones todo el castillo era… muy silencioso.

—Sí, con lo que te gusta andar en fiestas y hablar con todos. —Me contestó riendo.

—No con _todos_. —Sonreí.

El profesor entró al salón, me giré un segundo y vi a Bianca sentada hasta al fondo, se veía… _contrariada_.

Estuve toda la clase dándole golpecitos a la paleta del pupitre, el profesor acababa de salir del aula y fui disparada a la pared frente a la puerta del salón, me recargue en ella, esperando a Bianca.

Fue de las ultimas en salir y tenía la vista clavada al piso.

—¡Bianca! —Se sobresaltó al escucharme.

—Amy. —Me respondió con voz cansada.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nada.

—Lo más estúpido que una persona puede hacer es intentar engañarme. —Espeté molesta.

—Baja la voz. —Me urgió, cuando varios estudiantes nos voltearon a ver. —¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

No fue sencillo burlar a todos los profesores que deambulaban por los pasillos, tampoco lo fue evitar que los chismosos de la escuela nos observaran, pero conseguí llevar a Bianca hasta la azotea del castillo.

—¡Quiero saber que paso! ¡Y quiero saberlo ahora! —Grité.

Bianca estaba muy nerviosa y algo asustada, no fue mi intención perder los estribos así, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—Anoche, hable con Lucas y estamos juntos otra vez, lo tomó demasiado bien. —Me confesó tímidamente.

—Me alegro. —Deje salir un suspiro frustrado. —¿Algo más?

—Bueno…—Las mejillas de Bianca ardían. —Él… es que… yo… lo mordí. —No pudo mirarme al confesar eso.

—Bianca. —Susurré. —Bianca mírame.

Lentamente levantó la mirada para verme.

—¿Él está bien? —Me concentré en mostrarme serena.

—Eso creo, no bebí mucha sangre, no perdió el conocimiento, la última vez que lo vi iba caminando a su habitación.

—¿Anoche?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Diferente, bueno como la última vez que lo mordí, mis sentidos se han agudizado, puedo escuchar cómo le sacan punta a los lápices, el agua corriendo por los lavamanos y el olor del barniz de Patrice me vuelve loca.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

—Escúchame con mucha atención. —Le ordené seriamente. —Volverás a clases y actuaras con toda normalidad, a la hora del almuerzo busca a Bella y cuéntale lo ocurrido, pero entiende esto, es de suma importancia, nadie, repito _nadie,_ puede saber que ha pasado, se lo dices a Bella, única y exclusivamente lo sabremos cuatro personas, Lucas, Bella, tú y yo.

—Amy, ¿Qué sucede? —Me cuestionó consternada.

—Cuando terminen las clases del día espérenme en la habitación de Bella, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, ¿pero qué…?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Agarré a Bianca del brazo y la llevé a la puerta de su salón, me fui corriendo tan rápido que ningún humano se daría cuenta.

Justo cuando creí que las cosas no podían empeorar.

.

Bianca POV.

Amy estaba ocultándome algo, estaba segura, pero ¿qué?

Las clases se me figuraron eternas pero por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, sabía que a Bella le gustaba salir del castillo y sentarse en una de las bancas.

Salí de la escuela y recorrí los alrededores donde varios alumnos paseaban y charlaban, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol vi a Vic, Ranulf y Raquel, así que me dirigí a ellos.

—Hola. —Saludé.

—Bianca, malas noticias. —Me dijo Vic, inusualmente serio. —Lucas está enfermo.

Sentí como palidecía y se me revolvió el estomago.

—¿Está muy mal?

—No estoy seguro, dice que se le pasará, pero no quiere ir al médico.

Tuve que limitarme a asentir.

—¿Han visto a Bella?

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —Ranulf me miró incrédulo.

—¿Saber qué?

—Courtney ha esparcido la información por toda la escuela desde la primera clase. —Se notaba que Vic encontraba todo eso muy gracioso.

—Se muere de celos. —Afirmó Raquel muy orgullosa. —Muchas andaban atrás de Edward, pero ahora todos saben que está con Bella, y como yo soy una fuente confiable puedo asegurarte que es cierto.

—¿De verdad? —Sentí como una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

—Sí, pero al parecer Patrice y Courtney no aprendieron algo de humildad con eso, pobre Balthazar, Courtney volverá a acosarlo a él. —Me contestó Raquel.

—¿Saben donde están, Bella y Edward?

—Creo que se fueron para allá. —Vic me señaló unas bancas algo alejadas, le agradecí y fui hacía allá.

Me puse a jugar con mis manos nerviosamente en tanto que los buscaba. Finalmente los vi sentados en una banca… besándose. No sabía si cerrar los ojos o que, todavía quedaban unos dos metros de distancia… no quería interrumpir pero supuse que sería peor desobedecer a Amy, intenté aclararme la garganta, sabía que Edward me escucharía.

—¿Qué pasa? —Bella le preguntó a Edward un poco confundida.

—Creo que Bianca quiere hablar contigo.

Apenas lo dijo ambos se voltearon a verme, desee que la tierra se abriera y yo me callera hasta el fondo, pero caminé tensamente hacía ellos.

—Yo… este… bueno… lo que pasa es que… —_¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?_ Pensé frustrada y Edward sonrió.

_Mierda, él puede leer mis pensamientos._

—¿Bianca? —Bella me vio preocupada. —¿Pasa algo malo?

Intenté mantener mi mente en blanco.

—No… es solo que Amy… ya sabes… me pidió que…

Bella parpadeó un par de veces, hizo una mueca por un segundo y luego sonrió.

—Bianca, él es Edward. —Bella hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No quise interrumpirlos. —Admití avergonzada.

—No pasa nada.

Bella se puso de pie, se veía de muy buen humor.

—Edward me tengo que ir.

Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y me agarró de la mano y casi salimos corriendo de ahí.

Llegamos hasta el cuarto de Bella, hizo que me sentara en la cama y me miró severamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Me preguntó con cautela.

—¿Crees que escuchó todo lo que pensé? —Quise saber.

—Espero que no, ¿Qué está pasando?

Deje salir una gran bocanada de aire y después mis palabras salieron atropelladamente.

—Ayer yo mordí a Lucas.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Amy me indicó que te lo dijera y que debemos estar aquí para cuando terminen las clases, esperándola.

—¿Lo mordiste? —Murmuró. —¿Cómo está?

—Pensé que Lucas estaba bien, ahora no estoy segura. —Admití.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?

.

Respuesta de Review del capítulo anterior:

kmi cullen:

Gracias por tu sugerencia sobre Bianca, la tomaré en cuenta e intentaré mejorar tanto como pueda :)

Y ¿sobre qué crees que les falta hablar a Edward y Bella?

Espero que estés muy bien. Quiero seguir leyendo tu opinión, gracias.

**Si por alguna razón no dejaron reviews de los capítulos anteriores, por favor, déjenmelos también, los aprecio infinitamente en cualquier momento.**

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Preguntas? ¿Observaciones? ¿Comentarios?

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

=)

Itzi


	20. ¿Lo sabían?

**¡Hola!**

**Como siempre y con justa razón, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios me entusiasman cada uno de ellos y me dan ánimos para no dejar de escribir.**

* * *

**¿Lo sabían?**

_"La fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física sino de una voluntad indomable."_

Amy POV.

Podría decirse que volaba por los corredores de la escuela, pero ningún vampiro le dio demasiada importancia y los humanos no se daban cuenta de nada.

Entre al cuarto de Bella y la cerré de un portazo.

—Bien, están aquí. —Dije.

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede? —Bella me preguntó, solemne.

—Se los explicare luego, ahora tenemos que colarnos a la habitación de Lucas, ya hablé con Vic, él nos cubrirá.

Las tres caminamos "tranquilamente" hasta llegar al corredor de los dormitorios de los chicos, ahí ya estaba Vic esperándonos.

—¿Qué cuentas Vic? —Saludé sonriente.

—Ya ves, yo…—Vic estaba algo estresado.

—Tranquilo. —Le _ordené_, en cuestión de segundos Vic estaba totalmente relajado. —Solo necesito que te asegures que nadie entre a tu cuarto por casualidad.

—De acuerdo.

—Vamos chicas.

Bianca y Bella me siguieron, encontramos todo el pasillo vacio, todos los chicos habían entrado a sus respectivos cuartos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Murmuró Bianca.

—Les _ordené_ entrar. —Me limité a decirle.

Nos dimos prisa y cerramos con cuidado la puerta detrás de nosotras.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Oí a Bianca preguntándole a Lucas.

A fuera del cuarto las voces y las pisadas volvieron a sonar en los pasillos.

—¿Cómo entraron? —Lucas me miró dubitativamente.

—¿Qué harían ustedes sin mí? —Reí divertida.

—Amy nos ayudó a entrar. —Bella intentó calmar a Lucas.

—Ahora, vayamos directo al punto, obviemos la parte en que todos sabemos _lo que soy_, y lo que pasó anoche entre Lucas y Bianca, así que ¿Cómo te sientes?

Los tres me miraron aturdidos, Bella se sentó en la cama de Vic cruzada de brazos y con expresión seria, Bianca se sentó junto a Lucas moviendo mechones de cabello de su sudada frente, decidí quedarme cerca de la puerta para escuchar mejor.

—Cuando desperté… pude oírlo todo, los lapiceros contra el papel, los ratones corriendo por el castillo, la brisa moviendo las hojas de los arboles, las pisadas, las platicas, los olores también son muy intensos, todo es tan desmesurado e insoportable.

Bianca tenía una expresión de espanto y Bella parecía estar calculando algo.

—Yo me sentí igual después de morderte. —La frágil voz de Bianca parecía temblar.

—Exacto. —Afirmé. Los tres me prestaron toda su atención. —Sí, ahora lo veo, aunque es apenas perceptible, estas cambiando, una vampiresa te ha mordido en más de una ocasión, descubrirás que te sentirás irremediablemente atraído por Bianca, si te muerde de nuevo el cambió será más pronunciado y otros vampiros lo notaran. Pude que atraigas a otros vampiros pero teóricamente está prohibido cazar a la presa de otro_, teóricamente_.

—¿Significa que me convertiré en un vampiro? —Lucas me preguntó alarmado.

—No necesariamente, pero es una gran posibilidad, existe algo de información al respecto, no es mucha la que está disponible, pero te ayudara a entender, estos síntomas _debilitantes_ desaparecerán en un par de días pero notaras un cambio irreversible en tu persona. El cual, evidentemente, hay que mantenerlo en secreto, como cabe esperar hay bastantes personas aquí en las que no se puede confiar.

.

Bianca POV.

Feliz y tranquilizadoramente en un par de días los síntomas de Lucas desaparecieron, aparentemente nada drástico había ocurrido, pero cuando estábamos solos y paseábamos en el bosque él corría incluso más rápido que yo, es decir, inhumanamente.

Amy le había conseguido unos viejos diarios y cartas a Lucas, tenía que leerlos a escondidas, Vic no era tonto y no queríamos involucrarlo, y por supuesto Lucas no podía entrar a la habitación de Amy, Bella o la mía, además de que sería arriesgado con Alice, Raquel y Patrice ahí.

—¿Estas bien? —El susurro de Bella me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Estábamos sentadas en la biblioteca, varios alumnos solían pasar por ahí, pero hoy éramos las únicas.

—Tengo una sensación extraña. —Admití. —Últimamente he tenido muchas pesadillas, pero cuando despierto son solo recuerdos borrosos.

—Puede que sea porque vivimos en este tétrico castillo.

—Puede ser. —Respondí no muy convencida.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Bella me conocía como nadie, excepto por Lucas, pero desde que regresó de las vacaciones se ha vuelto mucho más perceptiva y eso es quedarse corto.

—¿A ti te han mordido? —La última palabra la expresé con los labios pero sin emitir sonido, el rostro de Bella se oscureció.

—Sí, James, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah sí, y ¿a ti no…?

—Creo que es diferente. —Bella adquirió de pronto un aire serio y autoritario que nunca antes había demostrado. —No es lo mismo cuando uno está consciente y dispuesto, de ese modo la _acción_, es algo muy íntimo.

Me ruboricé.

—Al principio sí duele, pero luego es una sensación completamente… extraordinaria. —Prosiguió. —En cambio si es a la fuerza, el dolor es casi insoportable, aunque dicen que duele más convertirse, evidentemente no lo sé.

La miré sin entender.

—Con James fue en contra de mi voluntad, no te puedes hacer una idea del dolor que me infligió. —Me explicó. —Y… Edward nunca… no se que se siente. —Parecía estar en otro lugar completamente diferente, ¿en qué estaría pensando?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, digo, toda la "teoría". —Bella me miró volviendo a este tiempo y lugar.

—Amy me lo dijo.

—¿A ella la han…?

—No sé, me lo recitó como si estuviera leyendo una lección en un libro.

Un silencio sorprendentemente tenso se expandió por cada rincón de la biblioteca. Ninguna parecía saber que decir o como regresar a la acostumbrada estancia ordinaria.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward? —Quise saber.

—Bien, creo. —Bella medio sonrió. —Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, he de reconocer que Amy tenía razón. —_Como siempre_, pensé. —La atracción es…—Bella negó con la cabeza y tenía una mueca de resignada diversión en el rostro. —incontenible, en más de una ocasión he "temido" que nos pase lo mismo que a ustedes.

Era de esperarse, Edward sentía tanta sed por la sangre de Bella, como yo por la de Lucas.

Bella volteó a ver la entrada de la biblioteca tan bruscamente que me sobresalté, Amy caminaba sin hacer ningún sonido hasta nosotras, sus largos rizos que llegaban casi hasta su cintura rebotaban grácilmente, su expresión era pacifica, miré a Bella, quien se relajó gradualmente, ¿Por qué Bella actuaba tan extraño?

—Las estuve buscando. —Amy se sentó con nosotras.

Ocupábamos una mesa con una pequeña pila de libros, Amy en la cabecera, Bella a la derecha y yo a la izquierda.

—¿De qué hablaban? —Amy intentó romper el silencio que se había instalado.

—Novios vampiros. —Articulé sin emitir sonido la palabra "vampiros".

Amy sonrió.

—Son guapos. —Amy hizo esa afirmación como si fuera una "plática de chicas".

Bella y yo nos quedamos perplejas.

—¿Qué? —Bella levantó las cejas.

—Lucas y Edward. —Parecía que Amy se divertía. —Son guapos.

—Ah, sí. —Bella se limitó a contestar.

—Hablando de eso, Isabella, Courtney y su sequito se seguidoras, entre otros chismosos de los "prototipos" de Medianoche, no paran de murmurar sobre ti.

—Lo sé. —Bella se quejó.

—¿De qué hablan? —Pregunté.

—Bueno, hasta ahora, las "presas" —Amy susurró "presas" y apenas alcancé a escucharla. —Son Lucas y Bella, creo que algunos ya están apostando quien tiene más…—Amy señalo su cuello con uno de sus finos dedos, _mordidas_. —Y quien se convertirá primero.

Sentí como se me revolvía el estomago y Bella se enfurruñó más en su asiento.

.

Bella POV.

—¿Estas emocionada por el viaje de la próxima semana?

La voz de Edward me regresó al presente, me había ensimismado en una corriente de pensamientos, aparentemente nada tenía que ver una cosa con la otra pero no eran excluyentes, a decir verdad, llegaban a entrelazarse.

—Eso creo, ¿por qué no iras?

—Creo que este viaje es solo para humanos, amor.

Bajé la mirada a la húmeda hierba bajo mis pies, Edward y yo paseábamos de la mano a la orilla del río, el que separaba los terrenos de Medianoche, de Riverton. Hacía buen tiempo, podía escuchar a las aves en sus nidos, y a los insectos a nuestro alrededor, sin mencionar que oía el salpicar del agua en el río.

—¿Alguna noticia de Victoria? —Pregunté.

—Nada nuevo. —Edward se limitó a contestar.

No pude guardar mi decepción, me estaba mintiendo, otra vez, aunque no era como si yo no estuviera haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Yo sí sabía que pasaba con Victoria, con mi nuevo y carísimo celular por cortesía de la Cruz Negra, a veces paseaba por aquí con Lucas, cerca de Riverton, para llamar a Leah y preguntarle cómo iban las cosas.

Como supuse, no iban nada bien, la última vez que la vieron Jasper y Carlisle la perseguían por las altas montañas tupidas por arboles, Embry, Leah y Quil olieron a Victoria y la siguieron. Jasper y Carlisle corrían tan rápido como podían pero Victoria zigzagueaba entre los altos arboles, Embry y Leah corrían para encontrarse con Victoria, los cuatro lograron acorralarla cerca de una cascada, llegó Quil y se avanzó sobre ella, Victoria logró esquivarlo y Quil chocó contra las rocas perdiendo el conocimiento. Victoria aprovecho la distracción y salió disparada, pero los dos vampiros y el par de lobos la siguieron en menos de un segundo, desafortunadamente Victoria se ha familiarizado con el lugar y comenzó a derrumbar arboles a su paso complicándoles que la siguieran, descendieron por la alta montaña y a las faldas de ésta Victoria se encontró con un par de excursionistas, ella saltó a la punta de un enorme árbol y los asechó, estaba agazapada y lista para atacarlos, Carlisle y Jasper la vieron, estaban imposibilitados, Victoria sonrió fieramente y saltó de árbol en árbol, los cuatro la observaron huir.

No sé en qué territorio estaban, pero Seth y Leah fueron a hablar con Carlisle al hospital y consiguieron permiso para acceder a esa área, al igual que Quil y Embry, pero Sam no sabe nada de ese trato, aun no confían unos en los otros, pero Carlisle es un buen hombre y por lo menos confía en la palabra de los Clearwater.

Cuando Leah me contó lo ocurrido tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, yo quería acabar con Victoria con mis propias manos, no era justo, ella me quería a mí y yo quería matarla a ella, varias personas han fallecido, no me gustaba esta situación, yo podía acabar con ella, pero estaba atrapada aquí, por poco ella utilizaba de aperitivo a esos excursionistas.

—¿En qué piensas? —Edward me observaba con atención, me había quedado callada demasiado tiempo.

—¿Has _escuchado_ algo interesante?

Edward frunció el seño y me miró sombríamente.

—¿Qué tan bien conoces a Lucas Ross? —Me preguntó inquisitivamente.

—Muy bien. —Le dije sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No he _escuchado_ gran cosa de él, es muy astuto, apenas y me deja ingresar a su mente, oculta algo.

—Estás paranoico.

—Jasper también cree que esconde algo, él me lo dijo antes de que yo prestara atención a los pensamientos de Lucas.

—Lucas es reservado, eso es todo.

—Siempre está a la defensiva.

—Claro que no.

—Lo he visto caminar por los pasillos entre clases, no parece digno de confianza.

—Te intimida que sea el único humano que no se deja asustar por _ustedes_. —Le contesté molesta.

—Lucas siempre anda en busca de pelea, Courtney siempre recuerda como discutía con Erich.

—Erich es un idiota y Courtney una cizañera. —_Erich era un idiota._

—Solo digo que tengas cuidado.

—Puedo defenderme yo solita.

Edward me sonrió divertido, él aun creía que yo era una frágil y pequeña humana, ¡sí claro!, que le dijera eso a Rogan.

.

Los días pasaban con fingida naturalidad, digo esto porque la mayoría actuábamos, ni los padres de Bianca ni la señora Bethany podían enterarse de la segunda mordida de Lucas, Bianca no sabía que pasé las vacaciones con Lucas, pero sí sabía de los lobos y Victoria, ninguno de los vampiros sabía que Lucas y yo pertenecíamos a la Cruz Negra, ¿olvido algo?, Ah sí, el tiempo transcurría y Lucas y yo eludíamos nuestra misión: indagar en los archivos de Medianoche.

—Buen día, Bella. —La tranquila voz de Ranulf sonó junto a mí.

—Hola, Ranulf.

Estábamos sentados en el pasto, las clases del día habían concluido y necesitaba dejar mi personaje, perfectamente ensayado e interpretado, de lado aunque fuera unos minutos. La luz de aquella hora provocaba que el cabello castaño de Ranulf se viera más claro, mi amigo siempre tenía una expresión sincera e inocente, de todos los vampiros que he conocido hasta ahora él era uno de los que más me agradaban, no me trataba con condescendencia a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

—Bella, me preguntaba si me ayudarías con la clase de Tecnología moderna.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté alarmada.

Tecnología moderna era una clase exclusiva para vampiros, les enseñaban a utilizar aparatos "modernos" y obviamente ningún humano estaba enterado, yo lo sabía porque Amy y Bianca me habían hablado sobre eso.

—Simplemente no entiendo el funcionamiento de un Ipod, creí que podrías explicármelo.

—Ranulf yo…

El dulce e "inocente" Ranulf notó el terror que se escapaba de mis ojos.

—Sé que tú sabes lo que soy. —Intentaba calmarme. —Pero estoy feliz de tener amigos que me entienden y no me juzgan, cada año vengo a Medianoche y casi no aprendo nada, con ustedes puedo ser yo mismo, por fin siento que pertenezco a algo, ahora soy feliz.

Fue lo más tierno que haya escuchado jamás, sentí como mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y abracé a Ranulf, él tímidamente me envolvió con sus brazos.

—Claro que te ayudaré. —Le dije. —En poco tiempo serás un experto, podríamos conseguirte un iphone.

Noté que Ranulf no sabía que era un iphone pero me sonrió de todos modos.

Saqué mi Ipod de mi bolsa y se lo di a Ranulf, él lo sostenía como si fuera un extraño insecto o algo parecido.

—¿Puedes crear una lista de reproducción? —Le pregunté.

Ranulf asintió muy serio y se concentró en el Ipod como si fuera a ejecutar una operación quirúrgica.

—Bonjour. —Vic se sentó frente a nosotros, tenía puesto el uniforme pero llevaba una corbata con extrañas figuras.

Cogí mi celular y le mandé un mensaje por Bluetooth, es frustrante no tener señal.

_-¿Escuchaste?_

Vic leyó el mensaje y sonrió.

_-Sí._

_-¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?_

Él se encogió de hombros.

_-Ranulf no le dirá nada a nadie._

_-Lo sé._

Sonreí.

_-No te preocupes, fui el único que escucho._

_-Eso creo, ¿desde cuanto te enteraste de los vampiros?_

_-No es tan difícil de adivinar, basta con un poquito de imaginación, muchos aquí dicen cosas muy profundas, como Ranulf y varias piezas del rompecabezas fueron encajando._

Imaginación, claro, Vic tenía toneladas de eso.

_-¿No te dio miedo?_

_-La primera noche sí, no pude dormir, pero ellos también son personas y solo buscan un lugar seguro, yo respeto eso._

_-Sí… pero no te confíes, no todos son como Ranulf. Y recuerda que no todos los humanos se han dado cuenta._

-_Pero ustedes sí._

_-¿Nosotros?, no, Lucas, Bianca y yo, Raquel no lo sabe, debes ser precavido, se supone que es un secreto, muchos vampiros se enfadaran si se enteran de que los descubriste._

_-Mantendré mi "secreto", solo lo saben Ranulf y tú._

_-Bien._

Guarde mi celular y deje escapar un prolongado suspiro.

.

Con tantos amigos tan peculiares y perspicaces sentía que caminaba por un campo minado. Pero a pesar de que temía que podía arruinar las cosas en cualquier momento por mencionarle información vital a alguien que no debería escucharla, más feliz no podía estar.

En la mañana Raquel y yo nos preparábamos para ir a clase, nos encontrábamos con Amy y Bianca, al final de los dormitorios de las chicas, Lucas y Edward nos esperaban a Bianca y a mí, mi mundo se nublaba y solo veía a Edward mientras caminábamos a nuestros salones, cuando terminaba cada clase si no la compartía con Edward, él me esperaba a fuera del salón y me acompañaba a mi próxima clase.

A la hora del almuerzo, Raquel, Vic, Ranulf, Amy, Bianca, Lucas, Edward y yo comíamos juntos, claro que los vampiros tenían que fingir, pero todos conversábamos y reíamos mucho, a veces Balthazar, Alice y Rosalie se sentaban con nosotros, creo que Balthazar ya se había resignado respecto a Bianca.

Después de clases iba a la biblioteca con Balthazar y Amy, de vez en cuando Rosalie estaba ahí, los planes después de terminar los trabajos y tareas eran los que variaban mas, la mayoría de las veces pasaba tiempo a solas con Edward, pero otros días los pasaba con mis amigos, y en ocasiones, como esta tarde, debía cumplir la misión que me habían encomendado en la Cruz Negra.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, fingiendo que ponía atención a la música que salía de mi Ipod, Raquel acomodaba sus dibujos, bocetos, pinturas y demás cosas.

—¿Qué te parece?

Raquel sostenía un dibujo de un paisaje cercano al internado, a veces salíamos a pasear y ella copiaba la magnificencia de la naturaleza sobre el papel.

—Es a lápiz, pero me gusta, sin embargo, me gustaría más si lo pintaras.

—Durante el próximo viaje acompáñame a comprar unos pinceles.

—Claro.

Volví mi vista al techo, dejé salir un suspiró resignado y me puse de pie.

—Volveré en un rato. —Le dije con desgana.

—Sí, recuerda que te meterás en problemas si regresas muy tarde.

Era conveniente que Raquel jamás me preguntaba que hacía o adónde iba cuando no estaba con ella, desearía que los demás fueran así, como por ejemplo Alice, ella quería tener el itinerario de todas mis actividades, pero ya había aprendido a mentirle, y gracias a Jasper ella ya no tenía visiones sobre mí.

Caminé a paso lento hasta llegar al vestíbulo, Lucas ya estaba esperándome ahí.

—Hola. —Murmuré.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, no pasa seguido que la señora Bethany salga del castillo.

Este día había sido muy nublado, así que había oscurecido temprano, calculaba que serían como las seis, Lucas y yo nos habíamos vestido de negro, yo llevaba un pantalón negro y un suéter ligero, me había puesto unas botas y había recogido mi cabello en una cola de caballo.

Nos dirigimos a la cochera, ahí eran las oficinas administrativas de la Academia Medianoche, la cochera era un edificio alargado y blanco, de un solo piso.

Lucas abrió la ventana de la señora Bethany y nos deslizamos al interior.

Caímos sobre una alfombra trenzada, Lucas y yo estábamos tensos y alerta, habían pasado como tres semanas desde mi última misión de la Cruz Negra y había olvidado la adrenalina de que un vampiro se dé cuenta de lo que tramas e intente matarte. A pesar de lo terrible que sería que nos atraparan, estaba exaltada, me sentía fuerte, reprimir mis sentidos de cazadora no me gustaba.

Aquella estancia tenía un potente olor a lavanda, Lucas y yo nos quitamos las botas para no dejar restos de pasto u hojas, él se adelantó y yo me quedé para revisar que todo siguiera en orden, la señora Bethany era lo suficientemente paranoica para revisar cada pequeño detalle y percatarse del más ligero cambio.

Seguí a Lucas a la esquina donde estaba el escritorio de la señora Bethany, el revisaba los papeles que ahí tenía.

—Solo son solicitudes de los alumnos humanos que quieren ingresar. —Murmuré.

—Algunos han sido aceptados y otros no, ¿por qué?, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos? —Lucas reflexionó.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ellos. —Sugerí.

—Si comenzamos a hacer preguntas la señora Bethany sospechará de nosotros.

—Eliza y _Francisco_ quieren respuestas.

—Quizá deberíamos averiguar primero que tienen Vic y Raquel en común.

—¿Lucas? —Pregunté dubitativa.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú sabes que Vic ya se enteró de los vampiros?

—¿Qué? —Lucas apretó los puños.

—Sí, el se dio cuenta solo… y por cierto, Ranulf sabe que conozco el "secreto".

—¿Qué dijo Ranulf?

—Que necesitaba ayuda con una clase.

—Supongo que… podemos confiar en él.

Sonreí ampliamente, Lucas estaba comenzando a confiar en vampiros.

Dejamos los papeles en orden y nos escabullimos por la ventana, había comenzado a chispear, corrimos por el húmedo pasto hasta llegar a la entrada de Medianoche, había algunos alumnos paseándose por ahí, pero no parecieron prestarnos atención.

Lucas y yo nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones consientes de que se nos agotaba el tiempo.

.

Lucas POV.

—Lucas es tu turno.

Vic acababa de quitarme una torre y miraba con satisfacción el tablero de ajedrez. Las clases habían terminado por el día de hoy, pero me costaba concentrarme en el juego, mañana saldríamos a Riverton, al estar con Bianca me olvidaba completamente de lo que soy, pero esta mañana Eliza tuvo que llamarme y arruinar mis planes de pasar todo el día con mi novia, todavía no le había contado a Bella sobre nuestra pequeña misión, y necesitaba urgentemente contarle.

—Vic, necesitamos hablar.

—¿Estas terminando conmigo? —Me respondió burlonamente y se ganó un golpe en el brazo.

—Bella me contó que tú sabes sobre lo que sucede aquí. —Dije seriamente.

—Sí, no es gran cosa, la verdad.

—Debes tener cuidado.

—Seguro.

—Tengo que hablar con Bella, nos vemos luego.

Vic se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su cama a leer una historieta.

Salí de nuestro cuarto con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, fui al vestíbulo a esperar a Bella y me encontré con Amy y Bianca.

—¡Lucas! —Bianca me sonrió de tal manera que me cortó la respiración por un momento.

—Hola. —Le devolví la sonrisa y la besé.

—¿No pueden estar separados ni un segundo? —Escuché que decía Bella acercándose a nosotros.

—Al parecer no. —Respondió Amy riendo.

De mala gana me separé de Bianca.

—Regresaré pronto. —Le dije a Bianca acariciando su mejilla.

—Bien.

—¿Vamos? —Me preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza y salimos de la escuela. Caminábamos en silencio, me gustaba que Bella supiera cuando yo no estaba de humor para hablar.

—Casi nunca nos dirigimos al este. —Comentó Bella.

Solíamos ir a hablar cerca del río para tener privacidad, pero no queríamos que nos siguieran, marcando siempre el mismo camino, así que decidimos adentrarnos a la zona este del bosque.

—¿Bella?

Me tensé al escuchar esa voz que provenía de entre los arboles frente a nosotros. Bella me dirigió una mirada a modo de disculpa.

—No esperaba encontrarlos aquí. —Contestó Bella con voz suave.

—Ya sabes, es bueno para nosotros salir. —Rosalie Hale salió de entre los árboles, acomodando con sus manos su largo cabello dorado.

—¿A dónde van? —Esa fue la primera voz, Alice Cullen salió medio bailando, medio caminado detrás de Rosalie.

La pequeña vampiresa levanto la barbilla, desafiándome.

—Solo estamos paseando. —Respondió Bella inocentemente.

—Estoy seguro de que así es. —Edward Cullen salió de entre las sombras de los arboles al igual que sus hermanas, él tenía los puños apretados y me miraba como si quisiera matarme, por mí lo podía intentar.

Edward y yo nos miramos fijamente, tuve cuidado de no pensar en nada en especial, como siempre que él estaba cerca.

—Chicos, ¿podrían dejar de fulminarse con la mirada? —Nos pidió Bella con fingida preocupación.

Edward seguía analizándome, como buscando la forma de vencerme adiviné, ninguno apartó la mirada, Bella caminó lentamente hasta estar frente a Edward y lo besó.

Desvié la mirada al piso.

—Te veré en la noche. —Escuché a Bella susurrarle a Edward.

Bella tomo mi muñeca tranquilamente y nos alejamos de ahí, pude sentir tres pares de ojos clavados en mi espalda y después escuche las hojas agitarse detrás de nosotros, me giré un poco y los Cullen ya se habían desvanecido.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?

.

Respuestas de Reviews:

-Fez: Me alegra que te guste lo que has leído. Tomaré en cuenta lo de hacer "povs" sobre los personajes secundarios, me parece muy buena idea, ojala me puedas seguir dando tu opinión, gracias.

-Guada:

*Sí trataré de describir más sé que es importante, solo que estoy aprendiendo, espero mejorar con el tiempo.

Y aun no he publicado otras historias, tengo algunas ideas, pero por ahora es solo esta.

*Gracias, gracias y mas gracias, ¡me emociona mucho que te gusten los capítulos!

*¡Deberías ver cuánto me hacen sonreír los comentarios que me dejas!, leer reviews siempre me sube el ánimo :D

En mi versión… sobre el temor de los vampiros al agua he estado evitando mencionar el tema directamente por qué no sé si me pueda perjudicar en lo que escriba a futuro.

*Sobre Balthazar sí espero escribir más, pero estoy analizando la situación jaja, yo me lo tomó con mucha calma, espero que no se desesperen. Y gracias por tu sugerencia sobre Charity, ahí si estaba muy confundida, juntar dos historias no es tan fácil como parece.

*Que Bella se convirtiera en cazadora de vampiros fue una de mis ideas principales, desde el primer capítulo lo pensé jaja no quería dejarla siendo la misma dama en apuros.

*Sí, ahora parece que todo está bien entre los cuatro, pero ya regresaré para complicarles la vida jaja.

Y gracias por hacerme notar mi error, ya lo corregí. Si ves algo más por favor avísame.

Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews, no tienes idea de cuánto me alegraron. Ojala me puedas seguir dando tu opinión, la cual esperare ansiosa.

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

**Itzi**


	21. Otra misión

¡Hola!

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews de los capítulos anteriores, en verdad aprecio inmensamente cada uno de ellos, deberían ver cómo me emociono al leerlos.**

Como ya saben los personajes son de Claudia Gray y Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de Amy, Jaime, Rogan y Claire).

Lamento mucho cuando tardo en actualizar, no crean que es falta de interés o irresponsabilidad, es que tengo muchos problemas con la pagina y seguido no me deja subir más capítulos.

* * *

**Otra misión**

_"El primer suspiro del amor es el último de la cordura"_

Lucas POV.

Todavía seguía tenso por tener que soportar la mirada fija de los Cullen, era así constantemente desde que llegaron al internado.

Bella y yo caminamos por horas y decidimos parar donde había unos troncos huecos acostados sobre las hojas. Bella se sentó en uno y yo me recargué sobre otro cruzándome de brazos.

—Lamento eso. —Me dijo Bella sonando enfadada.

Ladee la cabeza.

—No te preocupaba que nos peleáramos. —Afirmé.

—No. —Bella se encogió de hombros. —Puedo ponerlos a los dos en su lugar. —Observó los arboles con detenimiento.

—¿Pero?

—No sé. —Bella sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. —¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria Edward si supiera que soy una cazadora? —Me preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

No quería preocupara a Bella más de lo que ya estaba.

—No creo que lo tome muy bien. —Respondí al fin.

—¿Qué pensara de mí?

—No lo sé Bella.

—¿Planeas decírselo a Bianca?

—No. —Contesté simplemente.

—¿No?, ¿eso es todo lo que dirás? —Bella levantó una ceja, incrédula.

—No quiero ponerla en peligro, podría tomarlo bien y entender lo que soy, o lo más seguro es que se asuste y podría contárselo a sus padres por ejemplo, si ellos me atacan no tendría opción.

—Supongo que si los Cullen intentan dañarme tampoco tendría opción. Lo que me da miedo es que Edward se ponga de su lado.

—Al parecer que un grupo experimentado de vampiros se pongan en nuestra contra no es la mayor de nuestras preocupaciones.

—¿Y si nos odian? —Bella intentaba mantener tranquila su voz.

_¿Y si Bianca me odia?_

—No habrá nada que podamos hacer. —Susurré.

Bella apartó la mirada y se concentró de lleno en el frondoso bosque que nos rodeaba.

Vi una ardilla pasar corriendo pero la perdí de vista tan repentinamente como la vi, a veces me gustaba poner atención a los pequeños detalles como esos, al estar con otros cazadores y tener que obedecer de una orden a otra sin descanso no hay tiempo para apreciar las cosas, era una de las ventajas de venir a Medianoche.

—Nunca me dijiste por qué te mordió Bianca… la segunda vez. —Bella comentó mirándome nuevamente.

Cambie el peso de un pie a otro, incomodo.

—Solo fue…

—¿Una necesidad del momento?

No contesté.

—¿No fue del momento? —Bella elevó la voz, notoriamente sorprendida.

—No es que _quiera_ que me muerda de nuevo, es que _necesito_ estar con ella todo el tiempo.

—¿Has leído algo sobre eso en los cuadernos que te dio Amy?

—Sí. —No quería hablar de eso y menos en voz alta, sería como admitirlo.

—¿Y?

—Olvidémonos del tema.

—Una pregunta más, ¿Qué sentiste cuando te mordió?

Abrí mucho los ojos, no esperaba que me preguntara eso.

—¿Edward no te ha mordido? —Solté sin pensar.

—¡No!, ¿Por qué todos suponen que sí? —Bella se había molestado, últimamente estaba muy impaciente.

—Es inexplicable… fue como… sentir lo que ella sentía. Como estar conectados.

Bella asintió suavemente y no dijo más.

Esperé a que resolviera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su cabeza.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —Murmuró.

—Mañana iremos a _Salt Lake City_.

—Lo sé.

—Eliza nos encomendó _otra_ misión.

—¿Otra?, ¿Qué les pasa?, ya nos mandaron a nosotros dos, _solos_, a un internado lleno de vampiros excepcionalmente poderosos que nos asesinarían sin pestañar si se enteraran de lo que somos.

—Así es, pero hay un vampiro cazando en _Salt Lake City_ y otras ciudades relativamente cercanas, tenemos que deshacernos de él.

—Claro que sí. —Bella rodo los ojos.

—Los Cullen no irán a Salt Lake City, ¿o sí?

—No, creo que no.

—Bianca puede pasar este viaje con Raquel y Vic, ¿no?

—Seguro, además confía tanto en ti que ya no le molesta todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Sigue culpándose por haberte mentido… no creo que sea buena idea seguir ocultándole la verdad.

—Sí, y a Edward no le molesta todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y estas por decirle que eres de las mejores cazadoras de la Cruz Negra. —Dije sarcásticamente.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y me miró enojada.

—Y por cierto, dudo mucho que puedas "ponerme en mi lugar". —Afirmé.

—Claro que puedo y lo sabes. —Me respondió juguetonamente.

Oscurecería pronto así que emprendimos el camino de regreso al internado.

.

Edward POV.

—Le estas dando mucha importancia, Alice. —Rosalie estaba cruzada de brazos entre frustrada y divertida.

Mis hermanas y yo estábamos dando un paseo a la orilla del lago cercano a Medianoche.

¿Los vampiros podíamos tener dolores de cabeza? Yo me sentía como si tuviera uno. Rosalie y Alice llevaban aproximadamente una hora discutiendo.

—¡No es cierto!, ¿ya viste como estaba vestida Bella hoy?

—Con un pantalón negro y una blusa magenta. —Rosalie estaba a punto de carcajearse.

—Y le quedaba bien. —Alice sonaba satisfecha—Bella ya dejo de usar esos feos y guangos suéteres grises.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza mordiéndose fuertemente los labios, una palabra más de Alice y Rose echaría sus esfuerzos de permanecer seria por la borda.

—_Escuché_ algo interesante durante la clase de la señora Bethany. —Decidí intervenir.

Rosalie y Alice me pusieron toda su atención.

—Varios padres le han pedido a la señora Bethany que lleve a sus hijos a _Salt Lake City,_ como es un viaje más largo se quedaran allá todo el fin de semana. —Continué.

—¿Solo humanos? —Preguntó Alice.

—Dudo mucho que padres "no-humanos" hayan pedido eso para sus hijos. —Comentó Rosalie sonriendo.

—Así que Bella se irá por dos días. —Contestó Alice pensativa.

Mi pequeña hermana tenía razón, sería mejor que aprovechará esta noche, separarme de Bella aunque fuera por un breve período de tiempo me ponía _ansioso_.

.

Sabía que era más temprano que la hora acostumbrada, pero ya me estaba poniendo nervioso, no poder estar completamente seguro de que Bella estaba a salvo no me dejaba pensar en nada mas, siendo tan propensa a meterse en problemas yo ya me había acostumbrado a imaginar lo peor.

Bella y yo solíamos reunirnos al final del pasillo donde estaba el salón de informática, era el antepenúltimo, en los últimos dos salones había pupitres extras, escritorios, sillas y un sillón, por las noches Bella y yo nos sentábamos ahí para poder estar a solas.

—¡Hola! —Me giré para ver a Bella caminando hacia mí, su sonrisa me hizo corresponderle con otra.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo con Lucas?

—Bien. —Bella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Cuando llegó frente a mí se puso de puntitas y me beso, acuné su rostro entre mis manos, cuando Bella tuvo que romper nuestro beso por falta de aire dejé salir un suspiro, parecía que no se había lastimado, con su suerte podría tropezarse y doblarse un tobillo o algo peor.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y entramos al salón repleto de cosas, nos abrimos paso y nos sentamos en el viejo sillón amarillo con flores azules.

—Por suerte el toque de queda de los viernes es hasta las 9:30. —Bella me sonrió.

Acaricié su mejilla y Bella se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo usual, desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —Quise saber.

—Monótono. —Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Creí que estabas mejorando en esgrima. —Me reí.

—Balthazar practica conmigo para que no lastime a ningún humano, pero soy pésima. —El disgusto de Bella era cómico.

—_Escuché_ que Amy pensaba que mejoraste notablemente tu equilibrio y precisión.

El rostro de Bella se ensombreció, ¿por qué su humor cambió tan drásticamente? Bella observaba a lo lejos los viejos y arrugados papeles sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué va mal? —Susurré.

—Te propongo un trato. —La voz de Bella se elevó y casi saltó donde estaba sentada al girarse a verme.

—¿Sí? —Mi curiosidad era evidente.

Bella no dijo nada, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Hay cosas que… preferimos no decirnos. —Su frente se arrugó, se veía preocupada, tal vez por mi reacción. —Pero creo que deberíamos decir que no _podemos_ hablar sobre eso, en vez de intentar mentirnos mutuamente.

La gran mayoría de las veces, que decidía ocultar la verdad por la seguridad de Bella, ella lo notaba, a veces yo sentía como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos y más ahora, desde que regresamos a Medianoche, he notado que ha cambiado en su actitud, no se avergüenza o intimida con tanta facilidad como antes.

Pero aun no entendía lo de "mentirnos mutuamente", Bella es una mala mentirosa, a veces evita hablar de Lucas o Bianca, pero nada más.

—Muy bien. —Acepté.

Bella me miró sorprendida, nos miramos fijamente un momento, ella se tranquilizó al cabo de unos minutos.

—Quería pedirte algo, son dos peticiones a decir verdad. —Comenté después de un rato.

—¿Cuáles son? —Me contestó con cautela.

—Primero, ¿podrías tener cuidado el fin de semana? No quiero que te atropellen ni ninguna clase de tragedia.

—Te prometo que seré tan cuidadosa como pueda, lo más que me sea posible, pero bajo una condición.

—¿Cuál condición? —¿Negociando otra vez?

—No quiero que Alice este observando mi futuro, me incomoda bastante.

—Pero…—Intenté protestar.

—Pero nada siento que estoy en "Big brother" o algo por el estilo, que me están espiando… no me dejan ser, es irritante, de verdad. —Bella estalló.

—Nos preocupamos por ti. —Afirmé vehemente.

—Lo sé, pero deberían confiar en mi buen juicio. —Bella seguía a la defensiva. —No me meteré en problemas apropósito. Además estaré con Vic, Lucas, Raquel y Bianca, nos las arreglaremos.

—Eso espero. —Contesté frustrado.

Bella dejo salir un profundo suspiro y me miró con sus hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos color chocolate.

—Estaré bien. —Me dijo serena con su suave voz, automáticamente cerré mis ojos cuando su palma hizo contacto con mi mejilla.

Era una gran distracción para mis temores.

Creo que aun no se ha percatado de esto completamente, pero cuando me pedía lo que fuera bastaba con decírmelo dos veces para que yo aceptara.

Aun tenía mis ojos cerrados y podía sentir como Bella trazaba los rasgos de mi rostro con sus dedos, cuando sentí su piel sobre mis labios no pude contenerme más, abrí los ojos y sostuve su mano con la mía, me acerqué a ella y la besé.

Como siempre Bella me correspondió con mucho entusiasmo, sonreí contra sus labios antes de besarla de nuevo.

Me alegraba que el monstruo sediento por la sangre de mi Bella hubiera desaparecido en mi interior desde hace tiempo, ahora todo el deseo que sentía por ella enviaba olas de electricidad por todo mi ser.

Recliné a Bella sobre el sillón y me coloqué sobre ella con cuidado para que no tuviera que soportar mi peso, el sillón era pequeño y apenas cabíamos los dos en la posición en la que estábamos pero esa no era una desventaja ya que de ese modo estábamos realmente cerca, podía sentir su delicada figura con maravillosa precisión.

Separé mis labios de los suyos para que pudiera respirar y comencé a besar su mandíbula y descendí por su suave piel hasta llegar a la besa de su garganta, mi Bella trazaba figuras en mi espalda con sus manos. Su respiración iba descendiendo de la velocidad arrítmica que había adquirido cuando nuestros labios se rosaban, y los latidos de su corazón evidenciaban su tranquilidad.

Bella recorría mi torso con sus manos y delicadamente tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que pudiera verla.

La expresión en sus ojos me hizo contener la respiración, en sus preciosos ojos marrones podía apreciar la adoración con la que me veía, de la misma forma que yo la veía a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que un ángel pudiera amar a un monstruo? ¿Cómo era capaz de abrazarme y suspirar? ¿Qué milagro hacía posible que confiara en mí lo suficiente para dejar que mis filosos y letales colmillos estuvieran tan cerca de su delicado cuello? ¿Cómo era que no salía huyendo?

Era el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra. Quería estar con ella siempre, no importaba como, me aseguraría de tenerla conmigo y hacerla feliz.

No pude contenerme y la besé profundamente, los latidos de su corazón volvieron a descontrolarse.

Bella separó sus labios de los míos y dejó salir un suspiró frustrado.

—Creo que deberíamos parar amor. —Me dijo sin mucho afán.

Dejé salir un casi insonoro gruñido y me levanté.

—Este no es el mejor lugar para dejarnos llevar, Edward, este castillo está lleno de personas con increíbles poderes auditivos, sin mencionar que la señora Bethany perdería los estribos. —Me dijo divertida al notar mi renuencia.

Quise pensar en algo que me distrajera si no saltaría sobre mi Bella. Ella noto el deseo en mis ojos y se ruborizó aunque con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y cuál es tu segunda petición? —Dijo para distraerme.

—¿Aceptarías un regalo?

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le agradaba que le regalaran cosas, y por algún extraño motivo que yo no podía entender, ni quería pensar en que _yo_ le regalara algo.

—¿Por favor? —Susurré.

—¿Qué es? —Me contestó de mala gana.

Su enojo de gatita con delirios de jaguar me hizo reír.

—No es justo y lo sabes. —Intenté sonar serio.

—¿De qué hablas? —Bella arqueó las cejas.

—Vic sí puede darte regalos y yo no. —Señalé la exótica pulsera azul que Bella tenia adornando su muñeca.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, dame mi regalo, pero más vale que no me digas el precio.

—No me costó nada, es algo que heredé y he querido regalártelo desde hace tiempo.

Le tendí una cajita, Bella la tomó vacilante y me miró suspicaz, la abrió y contempló el anillo que tenía adentro.

Estaba formado por tres franjas que se anteponían como en un espiral, una franja era de diamantes, otra de zafiros y la otra de rubíes.

—¿Te gusta? —Le pregunté al ver que no hablaba.

Bella me miró con la duda asomando en sus ojos.

—Es solo un anillo Bella. —Le conteste burlón al ver su expresión.

Bella sonrió y colocó el anillo en uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha.

—Sí me gusta.

El toque de queda se aproximaba así que acompañe a Bella al pasillo donde estaba su habitación.

.

Bella POV.

De cualquier modo yo estaba emocionada.

Raquel, Vic, Bianca, Lucas y yo estábamos por llegar a Salt Lake City.

Para nuestra buena fortuna la señora Bethany y los padres de Bianca se quedarían en el internado. Escaparnos por la noche sería mucho más fácil, Lucas y yo nos animamos ante la idea, tal vez esta misión no fuera tan difícil.

El hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos era el "Hilton Salt Lake City Center". Está en el centro de Salt Lake City, está cerca de lugares de interés, como Tabernacle, Salt Lake Temple (Templo de Salt Lake) y de Capitol Theater, Wells Fargo Center y Salt Palace.

Llegamos y Vic estaba algo hiperactivo en incluso Raquel se veía optimista.

En el exterior se veían las ventanas de los varios pisos del hotel, en el lobby las paredes eran marrones y tenían delgadas lámparas sobre ellas, los sillones tenían estampados combinados de café rojizo y blanco, las mesitas tenían arreglos de flores amarillas, los estudiantes humanos de Medianoche, crearon un bullicio general por todo el lugar.

Los profesores estuvieron satisfechos una vez que lograron mandarnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, Bianca, Raquel y yo compartiríamos.

Nuestra habitación era amplia, con una alfombra gris, un ropero de madera muy bien preservado, teníamos un escritorio, una pequeña salita y las camas tenían edredones de diferentes tonalidades de marrón, todas teníamos un buro junto a nuestra cama con una brillante lámpara sobre ella. Sobre la pared había un cuadro de muy buen gusto y al fondo teníamos un ventanal con largas cortinas que nos proveía una magnifica vista.

El profesor Iwerebon y el profesor Yee nos llamaron para que bajáramos a cenar. Debía de ser difícil para ellos recordar que sus alumnos humanos necesitaban que les dieran comida y que no "podían" conseguir sangre de algún animal.

Las paredes del restaurante del hotel eran de madera, las mesas y las sillas eran de madera de color claro, una de las paredes tenía altas ventanas por las cuales me gustaba admirar el exterior, las mesas tenían manteles impecablemente blancos y los platos y los cubiertos estaban puestos.

Vic consiguió que nos sentáramos todos juntos.

—Que lastima que Amy y Ranulf decidieran perderse de esto. —Comentó Vic.

Lucas y yo compartimos una mirada, a nosotros ciertamente nos convenía que no estuvieran aquí, si alguien podía darse cuenta de que tramábamos algo era Amy.

—Creo que Bella está pensando en Edward. —Sugirió Raquel. —Has estado muy seria. —Dijo mirándome.

—Sí… —Me sentía incompleta y ansiosa sin Edward, pero ese molesto sentimiento era mejor a que el me descubriera cazando a otro vampiro.

Lucas consiguió derivar la conversación a temas triviales, tenía talento, por algo los otros cazadores lo respetaban.

.

Al día siguiente los profesores nos avisaron que nos llevarían a conocer la ciudad.

Por la mañana recorrimos el Fort Douglas Museum Association, un museo con exposiciones que cuentan la historia militar de Utah, vimos uniformes, armas, helicópteros, tanques y cañones.

Lucas y Vic se interesaron mucho en todo eso, yo no tarde mucho en aburrirme, debo admitir.

Más tarde nos llevaron al Wheeler Historic Farm ahí se hacen visitas a granjas, paseos en carreta, hay dos galerías de arte y fotografía.

Raquel y Bianca estaban encantadas con las galerías, y fue el turno de aburrirse de Lucas y me burlé de él todo el tiempo.

Luego visitamos el Pioneer Park fue establecido en 1847 y es conocido como el "Old Fort". Es el sitio del fuerte del primer pionero en Salt Lake City. Ahora cuenta con cancha de tenis, voleibol, baloncesto, y parque infantil.

Lamentablemente Vic me obligó a jugar basquetbol, sigo siendo pésima en deportes. Lucas se la cobró haciéndome burla porque era perfectamente capaz de asesinar a un vampiro pero no podía encestar el balón.

Ese juego fue catastrófico, tiré a Raquel al suelo, sin querer evidentemente ya que era de mi equipo, también le di un codazo a Bianca, cuando esto paso todos se rieron de la cara de culpa que puse, pero lo peor es que golpee como tres veces a Vic en la cabeza con el balón, al único que no lastime fue a Lucas porque era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarme.

Para mi alivio, ninguno se molesto conmigo, pero nadie se opuso cuando dije que ya no quería jugar.

Cuando cayó la noche de este día tan extenuante me dejé caer sobre uno de los sillones del lobby.

Todos me siguieron, se notaban tan cansados como yo.

—¿Creen que mañana nos lleven a conocer otros lugares? —Preguntó Raquel enfadada.

—Eso creo. —Respondió Bianca dejando salir un suspiro.

—Pero recuerda Bella, la cabeza de Vic no es la canasta. —Lucas me dijo burlón.

Raquel y Bianca estallaron en carcajadas, Vic se sobó la cabeza sonriéndome.

—Deberían agradecer que no jugamos hockey sobre hielo. —Dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

Los cuatro se callaron, pero para mi sorpresa Raquel fue la primera en reír y los demás no pudieron contener sus respectivos ataques de risa.

.

Rosalie POV.

Estábamos en el cuarto de esgrima, Amy me había retado y por ningún motivo me negaría.

Estuvimos combatiendo unas horas, pero cuando Balthazar llegó Amy lo reto, esa vampiresa disfrutaba ganándonos a todos, incluso quiso retar a Ranulf pero él se negó.

—¡Vamos Edward! —Alice daba saltitos alrededor de nuestro hermano. —Bella esta con sus amigos, creo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad e ir a visitar a tu familia.

Edward me miró significativamente.

Ninguno de los dos lo creíamos aun, pero ahora recurríamos el uno al otro constantemente, no significaba que las peleas hubieran terminado, pero la difícil relación que manteníamos parecía haberse diluido.

—Quisiera ver a Emmet. —Admití.

—¡Quiero ver a Jasper! ¡Quiero ver a Jasper! —Alice agitaba sus brazos frente a Edward, era una situación cómica, la verdad. —¡Quiero ver a Jasper!

—De acuerdo. —Edward le dijo a Alice y ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Amy, ¿iras a Forks con nosotros?

Amy estaba al otro lado del lugar charlando con Balthazar y Ranulf, pero como es obvio me escuchó.

En un instante se materializó frente a nosotros.

—Supongo que sí.

En ese momento una voz sonó desde el centro de la habitación.

—Oye Amy, ¿crees que puedas vencerme a mí?

Amy estaba de espaldas a Courtney así que ella no pudo ver su expresión pero yo sí. Esa mirada asesina era digna de temer.

—Deberías correr o no esperes salir en una pieza. —La mortífera voz de Amy hizo callar a todos los que estábamos ahí.

La luz que pasaba por los vitrales coloreaban las paredes de tonos anaranjados y rojizos.

La sonrisa ladina de Amy me preocupo y también a Edward.

—Amy. —Edward vio seriamente a Amy y ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y bien? —Courtney estaba impaciente por humillarse.

—Adelante.

Todos ahí éramos vampiros y al instante todos nos recargamos sobre una de las paredes para darles todo el espacio posible.

_Esto sería divertido. _

Sonreí al imaginar lo que Amy haría, Edward escuchó mis pensamientos y por cómo me vio supe que el también quería ver lo que pasaría.

Amy se abalanzó sobre Courtney quien permanecía de pie justo en el centro del largo cuarto, Courtney utilizo su espada para detener el golpe de Amy pero el sonido de las espadas chocando hizo sonreír aun más a Amy, por el impacto Courtney se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Esas espadas eran de un material especial que Amy había descubierto en uno de sus viajes por el mundo, no se rompía con facilidad, de hecho costaba trabajo romper una de esas espadas incluso a un vampiro.

Ambas estabas usando toda su fuerza aunque obviamente Amy era excesivamente más poderosa que Courtney en muchos sentidos.

Amy no se contuvo, Courtney la había hecho enojar, grave error. La estrategia de Amy era usar la ofensiva, no daba tiempo a Courtney siquiera de utilizar su espada que no fuera para otra cosa que soportar las embestidas de Amy, Courtney comenzaba a entrar en pánico, su expresión era cómica, parecía que quería salir huyendo, miré a Edward y me lo confirmo, Courtney estaba aterrorizada.

Ella retrocedía pero Amy no la dejaría huir.

La vampiresa rubia saltaba de pared en pared pero Amy la acorralaba, mi amiga estaba divirtiéndose con ella, disfrutando de su miedo.

Al final en un desesperado intento de Courtney por saltar fuera del alcance de Amy cayó de rodillas al centro de la habitación y perdió su espada.

Amy esperó a que se diera la vuelta para verle la cara y se abalanzo sobre ella, mostrando los colmillos.

—No te mataré porque supongo que eso disgustaría a la señora Bethany, le prometí que no mataría a ninguno de sus alumnos. —Murmuró.

—¿Estas preocupada? —Courtney intentó sonar confiada pero su voz era quebradiza.

—Las palabras de una perdedora no valen nada. —Respondió Amy fríamente. —Así que no intentes amenazarme porque no dudaré en acabar contigo.

Amy se levantó grácilmente y salió del lugar dejándonos a todos helados y a Courtney con lágrimas que no podía derramar en los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?**

.

Respuestas de Reviews:

**-Guada:** Como ya sabes aprecio enormemente tu comentario y créeme no eres la única a la que le gustaría que Lucas y Bella estuvieran juntos, me lo han escrito bastante jaja, pero tienes toda la razón eso me complicaría muchísimo las cosas y espero que en este capítulo se haya visto algo del amor entre Edward y Bella.

Y te aseguro que no me he olvidado de Balthazar es solo que estoy esperando el momento adecuado.

Me entusiasma leer todo lo que me escribes entre más mejor jaja, muchas gracias.

La respuesta al otro comentario te lo mando a tu cuenta, ¿sí?

Yo aun no aprendo completamente como usar esta página tampoco, jaja así que te comprendo.

Espero que estés muy bien, nos leemos pronto.

**-alessandra de pattinson:** Me alegra que te guste :D intento subir cada fin de semana, la escuela me tiene muy ocupada jeje. Ojala me sigas dando tu opinión.

**-Mary Hellen:** Yo (Itzi) soy la única autora de este fanfic jeje y normalmente actualizo los domingos, pero a veces los sábados. Espero seguir leyendo tu opinión :)

-**mazolrawr: **Muchas gracias :)

*Estoy de acuerdo contigo yo también pienso que Lucas y Bianca son mejor pareja que Lucas y Bella, tu review me hizo sonreír :D

*No lo había pensado exactamente así jaja, pero definitivamente Amy es mi personaje favorito de los que yo he inventado por eso quise darle un don tan "determinante". Y por supuesto que seguiré subiendo más capítulos, me animo inmensamente tu comentario, aprecio mucho tu apoyo, espero escribir otras historias en un futuro no tan lejano.

Espero que estés muy bien, muchas gracias y ojala me des tu opinión de este capítulo.

-**MorganaLunaEvans:** Te lo agradezco mucho, que bueno que te guste :)

Intento mantener la personalidad de los personajes, pero no siempre estoy segura de que lo estoy logrando, me anima saber que Bella sigue siendo ella misma.

Y claro, intento mantener mitad romance y mitad "acción" jaja.

Sabes que pareció tu comentario y ojala me puedas escribir qué opinas de este capítulo.

.

Y por fin, algo que espero que los alegre, ya saben que aprecio sus comentarios y los tengo presentes, así que durante el viaje a Salt Lake City sucederá algo entre Lucas y Bella, pero lo más emocionante del viaje está por llegar así que no se desesperen.

Por ultimo una pequeña y humilde petición, si hay más personas que leen mi historia apreciaría que me dejaran un review y con que diga "Me gusto el capitulo" me hacen saber que hay más personas a las que les interesa lo que escribo y lo aprecio infinitamente, sé que muchos no tienen la costumbre de dejar reviews pero en verdad significan mucho, se los pido de favor tanto a los usuarios registrados como a los no-registrados.

Aunque por supuesto si quieren dejarme su punto de vista, una pregunta, observación, petición, etc., ¡qué mejor!

Sin más que agregar, ojala me den sus opiniones, de ante mano gracias.

**Itzi**


	22. Es una trampa

**¡Hola!**

**Me hace indescriptiblemente feliz leer sus reviews. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Es una trampa**

_Toda mentira de importancia necesita un detalle circunstancial para ser creída._

Amy POV.

Edward iba manejando a toda velocidad su plateado volvo y yo estaba sentada junto a él, Rosalie y Alice iban en la parte de atrás.

—No fue gran cosa. —Discutía yo.

—No debiste haber permitido que Courtney te provocara. —Me regañaba Alice.

—Nadie me intimida y nadie me dice que hacer. —Contesté molesta. —Courtney esta celosa porque soy amiga de Balthazar y no me alejare de él solo porque ella así lo desea.

—¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? —Rosalie simpatizaba conmigo, era bueno que alguien entendiera lo que es tener un carácter explosivo.

—Amy ¿Qué opinas de Lucas Ross? —Edward me preguntó, se escuchaba despreocupado, pero él era un muy buen mentiroso.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

—¿Celoso otra vez, Edward?

—Deberías dejar tu paranoia. —Afirmó Rosalie.

—No se comporta como un _adolescente normal_. —Se defendió Edward. —En primer lugar, apenas sigue siendo un adolescente pronto cumplirá los veinte, ¿Por qué se molesta en aparentar ser más joven de lo que es en verdad?

—Edward. —Dije riendo entre dientes. —Nosotros no somos normales y fingimos ser más jóvenes y es obvio porque siempre estamos inventando cuentos.

—Pero Lucas no es un vampiro. —Respondió Alice.

—¿No me digas que tú también piensas que hay algo anormal en él? —Le pregunté.

—Sí, Jasper me dijo que Lucas siempre estaba a la defensiva, es tranquilo y calculador, muy inteligente, pero el caso es que no nos tiene miedo, sí se siente incomodo entre nosotros, pero pareciera que _sabe_ que podemos dañarlo, no lo _siente_ inconscientemente como cualquier otro humano, él _sabe algo._ —Alice habló con un tono macabro, casi como si nos estuviera contando una leyenda de terror.

—¿Y qué si oculta algo? —Las palabras abandonaron mis labios sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—¿De qué hablas? —Rosalie me miró perspicaz al igual que sus hermanos.

—¿Qué tanto saben de Bianca? —Me rendí, de cualquier modo Edward escucharía mis pensamientos.

—Sus padres son vampiros y ella es mitad humana, nadie en el internado sabe exactamente por qué. —Murmuró Alice.

—Eso no es lo importante. —Espeté irritada. —Bianca y Lucas son pareja… ya saben… y ella lo ha mordido un par de veces, por consiguiente él sabe sobre vampiros.

—¿Lo mordió? —La cara de incredulidad de Edward rayaba en la exageración.

—Sí, eso pasa. —Respondí aun a la defensiva.

Los tres me miraron atónitos, hice una mueca de disgusto.

—Sus padres no la han educado tan bien, nadie le había explicado esas cosas antes, pero tampoco es para sorprenderse, cuando un vampiro siente deseo por alguien lo muerde, ¿es tan difícil de comprender? —Pregunté sarcásticamente.

Después de eso nadie habló, había logrado esquivar el campo minado, y lo más importante es que no admití que Lucas sabía de los vampiros antes de que se enterara que Bianca era una, pero sin duda era algo "extraño", Lucas definitivamente ocultaba algo pero ¿qué?

.

Esta era mi primera visita a Forks y estaba muy emocionada, conocer lugares nuevos siempre me entusiasma, no importa cuáles sean, aunque me la he pasado viajando desde que soy inmortal me faltan muchos lugares por descubrir, por fortuna domino al menos diez idiomas.

Yo me complacía viendo el verdoso y neblinoso bosque que nos rodeaba mientras zigzagueábamos en la carretera, a medida que avanzábamos los incontables arboles a nuestro alrededor dieron paso a un "prado artificial" o debería decir, un jardín, el jardín del que Esme estaba tan orgullosa, solo unos vampiros podían tener semejante espacio al frente de su casa.

La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Era exactamente como Esme me la había descrito.

—Blanco, que sorpresa.

Comenté distraídamente en lo que Edward se estacionaba en el amplio porche.

—Esme está impaciente por verte. —Me susurró Edward.

Le sonreí dulcemente, siendo consciente de que él no se creía mi actuación de "niña buena" ni por un segundo, pero porque podía escuchar mis pensamientos, por inteligente que Edward fuera, yo confío plenamente en mis dotes para la actuación.

Los cuatro bajamos del auto, Edward nos abrió la puerta de la casa y dejé que Rosalie y Alice entraran primero, sonreí ante su impaciencia.

El interior de la casa fue predecible, los Cullen tienen cierto estilo para decorar interiores, era muy luminoso y espacioso, el ventanal proveía a la casa de una vista preciosa, el jardín carecía de arboles y llegaba hasta el ancho río.

Emmet apareció rápidamente y levantó a Rosalie dándole un beso muy apasionado, ambos se olvidaron de que no estaban solos, por el desasosiego que demostraban, Edward se aclaró la garganta mostrándose incluso más incomodo que yo.

Rosalie fulminó con la mirada a su hermano y Emmet estalló en carcajadas. Jasper bajo con toda naturalidad las escaleras, y cuando llegó frente a Alice le extendió los brazos, ella le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se abrazaron, ¡Sí que se habían extrañado!, ¡Nunca los había visto abrazándose!

_Supongo que se besan. _Pensé aun sintiéndome conmocionada, Edward cambió el peso de un pie a otro y asintió levemente en mi dirección.

_¡Sí se besan! Espero que no como Rose y Emmet. _Sonreí burlonamente.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

Pobre Edward, una cosa es ver _todos _los besos apasionados, pero otra mucho peor es escuchar sus pensamientos, pobrecito Edward, admiro su paciencia y lo mucho que finge que no sabe, _escucha_ ni ve nada.

Voltee inconscientemente a ver en dirección de Rosalie y Emmet y se veían como si quisieran devorarse, parpadee desviando la mirada.

Edward me guió hasta la sala y me invito a sentarme, aunque claro está que no estábamos cansados.

Carlisle y Esme llegaron al cabo de un breve momento.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al ver a mi amiga, su rostro en forma de corazón era tan amable como siempre y las ondas color caramelo de su cabello caían desordenadas, Esme era pequeña y delgada se veía tan ingenua y frágil que a veces me preocupaba por ella, vampiresa o no.

—Bienvenida Amy. —Carlisle sonrió afablemente.

—Dulzura.

Esme me abrazo maternalmente, correspondí a su abrazo, aun no podía creer que siguiera pensando que yo era una delicada, tierna, niña inofensiva.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —Nos preguntó Esme.

Creo que tenía tendencia a adoptar "niños", yo era siglos mayor que ella, pero en cuanto me vio empezó a hablar como si fuera mi mamá, solo por eso aguantaba que me dijera "dulzura".

—Bien.

—¿Hay alguna novedad? —Les dijo Edward. — Lamento no estar aquí para ayudarlos, pero haré todo lo que pueda mientras esté aquí, no saben cómo les agradezco toda su ayuda.

Un ambiente de seriedad se esparció por la clara habitación, Carlisle asintió, la expresión de Esme era una representación perfecta de preocupación y yo, por primera vez en no sé cuantas décadas, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

.

Jasper POV.

Dejé que el alivio me recorriera una vez que tuve a Alice entre mis brazos, sé que ella es la de las visiones pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento respecto a la Academia Medianoche, la señora Bethany tenía más de un enemigo.

Me concentré en disfrutar los sentimientos de Alice fluyendo por mi cuerpo, su sola sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos eran suficientes, yo podía _sentir _lo que ella, no había necesidad de palabras.

La expresión de Alice cambió abruptamente sus ojos se desenfocaron unos segundos.

—Alice, ¿Qué viste?

No tuvo tiempo para contestarme, escuché con toda claridad las palabras de Edward y sentí el desconcierto de Amy.

Sin perder tiempo, toda mi familia y yo nos dirigimos al comedor, Amy observó las altas y blancas paredes y dirigió su mirada a la gran mesa ovalada de madera con ocho sillas, ella esperó a que nos sentáramos. Carlisle se sentó al frente, Edward a su derecha, a la izquierda estaba Rosalie seguida por Emmet, Esme, Alice y yo, el mismo orden acostumbrado.

Amy se sentó junto a Edward y le dirigió una mirada especulativa.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Edward tenía los nudillos fuertemente cerrados.

—Bueno… —Tener tacto al hablar no era el fuerte de Emmet. —Esme creyó que debíamos cuidar de cerca a Charlie, ya sabes, por el bien de los nervios de mi hermanita y hace dos días cuando fui a revisar, como es rutina, me encontré con un olor que no pude identificar.

La ira avanzó por cada fibra del cuerpo de Edward me la enviaba con tanta fuerza que también cerré con fuerza las manos.

—Tenía un motivo específico si dejo a Charlie con vida, buscaba algo más. —Sugirió Rosalie.

—Pero no era Victoria… —Reflexionó Alice.

—¿Qué podría necesitar de la casa de Bella? —Se cuestionó Emmet en voz alta.

—Lo primero que hay que averiguar es quien. —Afirmé.

—¿Seguiste el rastro? —Le preguntó Edward a Emmet.

—Sí, se adentró al bosque pero llego a un camino donde lo esperaba un coche. Las huellas de las llantas se borraron por la lluvia.

—Trajimos algo. —Recordé.

Me levanté y fui al estudio de Carlisle regresé en pocos segundos con una blusa azul que le pasé a Edward.

—El olor no me parece familiar.

—Pero movió algunas de las cosas de Bella, buscaba algo. —Aseguró Rosalie.

Un silencio producto de las cavilaciones de cada uno se abrió paso.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme que está sucediendo? —Amy susurró, su voz fue inexpresiva pero pude _percibir_ una combinación de angustia, leve enojo y sorpresa.

—Un vampiro entró a la casa de Bella. —Respondió Emmet automáticamente.

—Sí, sí… pero ¿quién demonios es Victoria? —Preguntó impaciente.

Todos nos quedamos mirándola perplejos.

—¿No lo sabes? —Alice levantó las cejas.

—No. —Amy espetó molesta.

—Unos nómadas estaban de paso y uno de ellos, James, le dio caza a Bella, Edward lo detuvo pero Victoria, su pareja…—Esme le informaba pausadamente.

—Quiere vengarse. —Amy completó la frase.

—¿Bella no te lo dijo? —El rostro aturdido de Edward me tomo desprevenido.

—No…—La respuesta de Amy fue distante como si su mente se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia.

.

Bella POV.

Bien, esta era la noche, Raquel y Bianca dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas camas y yo podía sentir mi corazón palpitando violentamente debido a mi nerviosismo.

_Respira hondo, tan solo respira. _Me recordé.

Me levanté con cuidado para no hacer ruido, caminé hacia el gran armario de madera y saqué mi ropa, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa de manga larga también negra y mis botas hasta la rodilla que convenientemente eran negras.

Me dirigí al baño para cambiarme y vi mi propio rostro aterrado reflejado en el gran espejo frente a mí. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? Había tenido misiones mucho más peligrosas que esa, después de todo Rogan fue el primero de muchos.

Me senté en el piso y después de unos minutos regresó mi determinación para carbonizar vampiros y mi falta de piedad.

Salí sigilosamente del cuarto y para el colmo me resbalé en el pasillo y me caí, no me dolió pero me enoje,_ fabuloso_, ese vampiro se enfrentaría a una cazadora de mal humor, definitivamente no era su día de suerte.

El profesor Yee recorría los solitarios corredores del hotel, escabullirme no fue sencillo pero lo conseguí.

Lucas me esperaba afuera del Mormon Tabernacle (Tabernáculo Mormón), el tabernáculo es un gran edificio oval con una cúpula que ha de tener alrededor de cuarenta y cuatro pilares de piedra arenisca, el interior con capacidad para seis mil quinientas personas se caracteriza por una buena acústica, en el extremo oeste se encuentra la galería del célebre Coro del Tabernáculo y por encima de ella está el gran órgano y entre semana hay recitales, el profesor Iwerebon estaba entusiasmado por asistir.

—Hola. —Saludé.

Lucas tenía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, al igual que yo estaba vestido de negro.

—Hola, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Empezaba a creer que tuviste problemas para escapar de la vigilancia de los profesores.

—No, me tardé más en llegar aquí.

—Debemos analizar la zona, ver si ha olvidado deshacerse del cadáver de alguna víctima. —Me dijo Lucas.

—Sí.

Lucas y yo caminamos en silencio uno al lado del otro, registrando las calles de la ciudad.

—Leí el periódico. —Me contó Lucas al cabo de un rato. —El asesino es exageradamente descuidado, da la impresión de querer ser acorralado por la Cruz Negra.

—Puede que sea un vampiro inexperto, ya sabes, uno recién convertido. —Supuse.

—Lo dudo, esos cadáveres tenían marcas de colmillos, pero sí tenían sangre, o sea que no le importaba alimentarse, le interesaba el asesinato en sí.

—Pero ¿quién querría que lo encontráramos? Es un suicidio. —Fruncí el seño.

—Probablemente quería que lo halláramos, más no que lo cazáramos. —Su tono lúgubre me sorprendió.

—Una trampa. —Murmuré y Lucas asintió.

.

Amy POV.

Sacudí la cabeza en un desesperado intento por ocultar mis pensamientos a Edward.

—¿Qué más? —Exigí. —¿De qué más me he perdido?

—Laurent, el tercer nómada estuvo a punto de almorzarse a Bella. —Murmuró Emmet.

Edward dejo salir un gruñido.

—¿Y?

—Nos dijo que los lobos la salvaron. —Intervino Jasper.

—¿Dónde y cuándo?

—Suponemos que se adentró al bosque y _nos dijo _que en las últimas vacaciones.

—¿Fue sola al bosque?... Y no saben cuando paso esto.

Yo estaba incrédula, Bella no era estúpida, no iría sola al bosque siendo consciente que sería presa fácil, a menos que alguien la acompañara o que tuviera como defenderse.

—Momento, ¿lobos? —Quise saber.

—Es por eso que te dijimos que Forks era peligroso. —Me respondió Carlisle. —En la Push, muy cerca de aquí hay lobos gigantes que cazan vampiros, tenemos un tratado con ellos, no podemos pisar su territorio ni morder a nadie.

—Estos perros gigantes salvaron a Bella, ¿por qué? —Dije haciendo una mueca.

—Su vocación es mantener a salvo a las personas. —Contestó Carlisle.

—¿Bella es amiga de ellos? —Volví a preguntar.

—Al parecer sí. —Respondió Alice.

—Ya me cansé de esto. —Se quejó Emmet.

—¿Puedo hablar con uno de esos lobos? —Miré a Carlisle a los ojos.

—Tal vez, Leah y Seth se muestran más tolerantes y dispuestos a trabajar en equipo con nosotros que el resto de su manada.

¿Leah y Seth? Había escuchado a Lucas y Bella decir esos nombres.

Yo resolvería este rompecabezas.

.

Carlisle invitó a Leah y a Seth a su casa como le pedí.

Emmet no estaba especialmente interesado en mi investigación y fue a revisar el bosque con Jasper, Esme quiso asegurarse de que Charlie siguiera bien y Alice salió a recorrer Forks.

—Amy ¿Qué planeas? —Edward me miraba especulativo.

Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie y yo estábamos de pie en el porche esperando por los lobos.

—Edward, te ves sediento, deberías ir a cazar, ¿por qué no llevas a Rose contigo? —Le dije amablemente.

—Tramas algo, lo sé, te has esforzado por ocultarlo de mí. —Edward me acusó.

Sonreí y _les ordené_ irse, no me gustaba usar mi don en mis amigos, pero por lo que veía Bella se había tomado muchas molestias por mantenernos a todos ignorantes, respetaría sus deseos, hasta averiguar lo que pretendía.

Me puse a recordar los "leves" cambios que Bella había intentado ocultar desde que regresó a Medianoche, definitivamente algo importante la cambió en las vacaciones.

Primero, su actitud, su autoestima subió notoriamente.

Segundo, sus mentiras, los únicos que nos dábamos cuenta éramos Lucas y yo, incluso _podía_ mentirle a Edward, aunque se veía que evitaba hacerlo y él no se daba cuenta por qué subestimaba el grado de manipulación que Bella podía alcanzar.

Tercero, sus reflejos habían sido otros al volver, algo increíble.

¿Cómo deje pasar todo eso? Y además es obvio que este mágico cambio tiene mucho o _todo _que ver con Lucas, siempre están secreteándose y puede que Jasper y Edward tengan razón y Lucas esconde algo tras la superficie.

Escuché como crujían unas ramas a varios metros de distancia y dirigí la mirada ahí automáticamente, de entre los arboles salieron una loba gris y un lobo color arena.

—Bienvenidos. —Los saludó Carlisle.

La loba gris asintió una vez.

—Ella es Amy. —Continuó Carlisle refiriéndose a mí. —Es una de nosotros, respetará el tratado y me ha pedido hablar con ustedes.

Ambos lobos intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

La gran loba gris volvió a asentir, retrocedió para cobijarse con las sombras producidas por los múltiples arboles y un momento después reapareció en su forma humana.

Era una joven con alrededor de veinte años, tenía unos grandes ojos cafés y su lisa y oscura cabellera era tan larga que le llegaba a la cintura. Me sorprendió la ropa que llevaba, se supone que el clima en los bosques es muy frío para los humanos y ella solo llevaba un short blanco y una blusa sin mangas gris.

La muchacha camino tranquilamente acercándose, se detuvo cuando quedaban más o menos dos metros de distancia entre nosotros, el lobo color arena la seguía muy de cerca.

—Así que tú eres Amy, mi nombre es Leah y él es mi hermano Seth. —Leah medía cada palabra que pronunciaba y me veía directamente, analizándome.

Asentí sin agregar nada más.

—¿Quieren que los deje solos? —Ofreció Carlisle, notando nuestra mutua renuencia para hablar.

—Sí. —Leah y yo contestamos al unísono. —Gracias.

Carlisle entró a la casa.

—¿No me tienen miedo? —Pregunté mirando a Seth.

—Somos perfectamente capaces de cuidarnos solos. —Respondió Leah a la defensiva. —Pero Bella nos dijo que podíamos confiar en ti.

—¿Dijo eso? —Pregunté divertida.

—No fue exactamente eso, pero creo que te preocupa la seguridad de Bella tanto como a mí.

Leah era astuta, me caía bien y no pude evitar reírme.

—Bien dicho, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Así podremos ponernos al día.

—Buena idea. —Leah entendió lo que quise decir, los Cullen no tenían por qué escuchar esto, al menos no por ahora.

.

Supuse que de todos modos no confiarían en mí, así que me adelanté mientras ellos me seguían, al cabo de unos minutos me detuve y me giré para encararlos, Leah se recargó contra un árbol y Seth se sentó en la húmeda hierba.

—¿Por qué Bella no me contó de Victoria? —Les cuestioné.

—Porque hubiera tenido que contarte de nosotros. —Me contestó Leah como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Ella no anda por ahí divulgando secretos.

—¿Ustedes confían en los Cullen? —Pregunté alzando una ceja.

—No particularmente. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Mientras no se metan con nosotros está bien, lo único que nos importa es acabar con Victoria.

—¿Están dispuestos a colaborar conmigo? —Dije esperanzada.

—Ya colaboramos con los Cullen. —Me respondió sorprendida.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza. —No saben que trama con exactitud Victoria y hay un vampiro misterioso entrando y saliendo de la casa de Bella, yo opino que debemos dejar a Carlisle y ¿Sam? a un lado, no podemos esperar sentados y defendernos hasta que nos ataquen, la forma más rápida de acabar con todo esto es si atacamos nosotros.

—Cosa que no podemos hacer porque no sabemos qué trama Victoria. —Coincidió Leah. —Pero planea algo grande, eso es seguro, nos observa… no viene para encontrar una pequeña rendija por la cual acercarse a Bella, más bien quiere descifrar como acabar con nosotros y averiguar a donde ha ido Bella, eso retiene a Victoria aquí, la última vez que Bella vino a Forks nos aseguramos de borrar su rastro, nuestro olor confunde a los de tu clase. —Comentó pensativamente.

—¿Algo inusual ha sucedido? ¿Algo que no tenga lógica en absoluto?, aunque no esté remotamente relacionado con Vicotoria. —Sentí la ansiedad y la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo.

—No… tal vez los Cullen sepan algo. —Contestó Leah al cabo de una breve pausa.

—Veré que información puedo conseguir y los llamaré.

Leah me vio sin creerme por completo.

—Una vampiresa en busca de venganza, necesitaré ayuda. —Dije en forma siniestra.

—Es un trato. —Me aseguró Leah con el mismo tono tétrico.

.

Bella POV.

—Han pasado horas y no encontramos a ningún… —Me quejaba.

—Silencio. —Lucas me interrumpió. —¿Escuchaste eso?

Me concentré y escuché a un hombre y una mujer hablando en un callejón.

—_¿Entramos? Quiero bailar un poco_. —Decía la mujer.

_Una risa burlona rebotó por las paredes._

—_¿Por qué no? Me gusta jugar antes. —Contestó petulante el hombre._

Esa voz sínica ya la había escuchado con anterioridad, pero ¿Dónde?

Lucas y yo oímos como se alejaban y los seguimos con cautela, los vimos entrar a un club nocturno.

Tendríamos que ver la forma de colarnos. Yo estaba analizando la posibilidad de entrar por la azotea…

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar? —-Le pregunté a Lucas.

—Creo que haberle hecho caso a Claire nos ayudará por una vez. —Murmuró.

—¿De qué hablas?

Lucas me tendió la mochila que llevaba al hombro y cuando la abrí encontré un corto y ajustado vestido de fiesta y zapatillas de tacón.

—Claire me dijo que podrías necesitar el vestido. —Murmuró.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Grité estupefacta.

—Es la única forma en la que el guardia nos dejará pasar.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Vamos Bella, no compliques las cosas.

—No pienso ponérmelo. —Llevé la contraria a pesar de que sentía que él ganaría esta discusión.

—El vampiro saldrá de nuestro alcance si no entramos al club.

Suspiré resignada. Mientras me cambiaba Lucas cuidaba la puerta de un baño portátil que estaba afuera del club, no sé qué hacia ahí, pero ahí estaba.

Me puse el pequeño vestido color beige y los tacones que con solo verlos me asustaban.

—¿Y bien? —Le pregunté de mala gana al salir.

—Nos dejaran pasar. —Me aseguró, satisfecho.

Tuvimos que decirle al guardia que Lucas era mi primo, el guardia me "evaluó" con la mirada, sentí que mis mejillas ardían, odio que se me queden viendo, pero nos dejo entrar.

—Te dije que funcionaria. —Me dijo Lucas petulante.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Lucas se soltó a reír.

Recorrimos el club en busca del vampiro y la insensata muchacha que sería su cena, di vueltas por el lugar y pero no pude hallarlos y tampoco Lucas.

—¿Crees que ya se fueron? —Le pregunté.

—Lo dudo.

Es ese instante unos tipos comenzaron a gritar, estaban muy alarmados así que les puse atención.

—¡Vienen las patrullas! —Gritaba uno.

—¡Alguien llamó a la policía! —Decía el otro.

—¿Por qué? —Les pregunté autoritariamente.

—Según dicen, avisaron que este club infringe muchas reglas, dejan entrar a menores, cierran tarde y… venden drogas. —Me contestó atónito.

Lucas y yo compartimos una larga mirada de entendimiento. El caos que provocaría la llegada de los policías le daría la oportunidad perfecta al vampiro de salir huyendo, Lucas y yo corrimos tan rápido como podíamos por todo el club buscando al cazador inmortal al cual nosotros debíamos cazar. El club estaba repleto hasta el borde y era complicado hacerse paso entre la multitud de gente, todos bailando y hablando me complicaban la localización del vampiro, me estaba desesperando cuando voltee a un rincón oculto entre la marea de gente y el bullicio que provocaban.

Me paré en seco cuando lo vi.

Solté una bocanada de aire y abrí mucho los ojos.

Lo peor es que no estaba solo, otros cuatro vampiros maduros al igual que él estaban conversando con aire siniestro, como esperando a que algo sucediera o a que _alguien_ llegara, Lucas tenía razón, era una trampa, una trampa para mí.

Lucas llegó a mi lado en un momento y su cara de preocupación me reveló como debería estar mi expresión de terror y perplejidad.

—¿Bella? —Susurró.

Lucas no los había visto, se había parado frente a mí, impidiendo que me vieran y yo a ellos. Miré por arriba del hombro de Lucas, el vampiro volteó en nuestra dirección y la desesperación me asaltó, ellos nos matarían, eran demasiados muy experimentados y viles, se necesitan el triple de cazadores y perfecta precisión para aniquilar a uno solo, un error podía costarnos la vida, ¿Qué haríamos Lucas y yo contra cinco de ellos?

La música no me dejaba pensar, alcancé a ver como el vampiro se ponía de pie, temí que viniera hacía nosotros, pero dudaba que me hubiera olido, éramos demasiados humanos; tenía que evitar que nos reconociera a toda costa…

Me lancé irreflexivamente a los brazos de Lucas y lo besé con algo más que poco entusiasmo, Lucas se había quedado petrificado al principio pero luego me siguió el juego, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos cuando al fin me separé de él con cautela.

Pudo ser una gran estupidez pero lo único que se me ocurrió para pasar desapercibidos fue besar a Lucas, para mi gran alivio los cinco vampiros habían desaparecido cuando voltee para verlos.

Dejé salir un enorme suspiro y Lucas me miraba como si estuviera loca, pero notó mi cara llena de angustia y horror, sus facciones cambiaron a los de la interrogante.

—Mario. —Fue la única explicación que pude darle.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?**

.

Respuestas de Reviews sobre el capítulo anterior:

**Choqqolatha:** ¡Hola! Me anima leer tu review, me entusiasma que te guste la historia y ojala puedas seguir escribiéndome tus opiniones.

**ana: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias, en verdad me alegra saber que te guste la historia, sobre las mordidas, no recuerdo si Claudia Gray planteó algo específico sobre las transformaciones de humanos a vampiros, pero yo había pensado que si Bianca muerde a Lucas o Edward a Bella, ellos irán transformándose poco a poco hasta completar el cambio, aun estoy analizando la situación jeje. Y respecto a Victoria… bueno solo te puedo adelantar que Bella puede defenderse sola jaja.

**MorganaLunaEvans: **Con lo de Bella y Edward tienes mucha razón, excepto que al entrar a la Cruz Negra Bella "aprendió" a mentir, por lo menos ha mejorado jeje, pero muchos secretos se revelaran en un futuro próximo ;) ¡Sinceramente me entusiasma leer tu comentario!

**Ninicullen: **Gracias de verdad, ¡me emociona que te agrade Amy! Me ruborizo al leer tu review, jeje ojala sigas escribiéndome tus opiniones. Me alegra leerte.

.

¿Preguntas? ¿Observaciones? ¿Comentarios?

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

**Itzi**


	23. Sobrevive el más inteligente

**¡Hola!**

**En primer lugar quiero agradecer a quienes me dejan Reviews. Me dan confianza para continuar escribiendo :)**

**No esperaba que se acordaran de Mario, pero sí lo mencioné en "El pavo real y el tigre", de todos modos aquí explico por qué quiere matar a Bella.**

* * *

**Sobrevive el más inteligente**

_La vida no es sino una continúa sucesión de oportunidades para sobrevivir._

Lucas POV.

Únicamente disponíamos unos minutos antes de que desalojaran el lugar y debíamos encontrar a ese vampiro antes de que se alimentara de alguien más y solo teníamos esta noche para lograrlo.

Bella y yo nos separamos, corríamos por el club atestado de personas que eran las potenciales presas de un vampiro que no vería en ellos más que alimento, una vez que los acorralara en un callejón oscuro sus gritos de auxilio o de piedad no serían contestados.

Era difícil abrirse camino, a veces es frustrante intentar salvar a personas que ni siquiera son conscientes del peligro y consecuentemente no son de mucha ayuda. Pero era mi trabajo, mi razón de ser, lo único para lo que me habían entrenado y por una mala jugada del destino ahora Bella también vivía con este peso a cuestas.

Es algo que compartimos, es agradable tener una amiga afuera de la Cruz Negra, ser cazadores no es nuestra vocación, es algo en lo que nos vimos forzados a convertirnos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y no me gustaba dejar a Bella sola mucho tiempo, yo era su compañero y podría necesitarme.

La vislumbré en medio de la multitud, pequeños grupos de personas bailaban a su alrededor pero ella no se percataba en absoluto, me acerqué a ella y observé su expresión parecía como si hubiera visto a la muerte en persona.

—¿Bella?

Intenté despertarla de su ensimismamiento.

Estaba parado frente a ella, parpadeo un par de veces y me miró como calculando algo, súbitamente se arrojo a mis brazos y me besó, me quedé helado.

Jamás hubiera esperado _eso._

Estuve a punto de apartarla casi como un reflejo pero obligué a mis pensamientos a volver a fluir. Bella no me besaría, por lo menos, no en serio, quizá se trataba de uno de sus alocados planes, decidí seguirle la corriente… sentí sus labios tensos, sí, algo iba mal.

Intenté no pensar mucho en lo que hacíamos, traté de no pensar en nada, cuando por fin Bella se separó de mí la miré con la intención de asegurarme de que no tuviera una idea equivocada sobre "nosotros" pero descubrí ansiedad y miedo reflejadas en sus facciones.

—Mario. —Murmuró.

—¿Esta aquí? —La tensión se evidenciaba sumamente en mi voz.

Bella negó con la cabeza, de pronto se veía muy cansada.

—Ya se fueron. Son cinco, tres hombres contando a Mario y dos mujeres.

—Viene por nosotros. —Dejé salir las palabras entre dientes.

—Se suponía que nadie sospecharía de mí.

—Puede que después de todo no pasaras como una inocente paloma. —Dije frunciendo el seño.

—O como un pavo real. —Susurró para sí.

.

Amy POV.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta principal de la casa de los Cullen y ya todos se encontraban de vuelta, estaban sentados viendo televisión.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu platica con los lobos? —Me preguntó Emmet.

—Fue muy productiva. —Afirmé suficientemente.

—¿Algo más? —Me presionó Rosalie.

—Leah me cae bien, es una chica lista. —Sonreí.

—Eso mismo dice Bella. —Se quejó Alice.

—¡Estas celosa! —Me burlé, dejando escapar sonaras carcajadas.

Alice se enfurruñó y fingió concentrarse en la pantalla de la tele, pero la pequeña sonrisa de Jasper me lo confirmó.

—Amy, apreciaría mucho si fueras tan amable de explicarme que tramas. —Edward se levantó y caminó hasta llegar frente a mí.

—Honestamente, Edward, yo tampoco sé que sucede, así que se paciente. Ahora, ¿por qué están todos poniéndole tanta atención a las noticias?

Antes de que pudieran contestarme la comentarista comunicó la más reciente información, sonando muy perturbada.

_La reciente racha de desapariciones y homicidios tienen aterrorizada a la población de Seattle y estupefactos a las autoridades. _

_Más de cuarenta homicidios y desapariciones se han dado lugar en los últimos meses y no se ha podido establecer un patrón ya que las victimas no tienen nada en común, hombres, mujeres, con diversos niveles económicos y distintas nacionalidades. _

_Los restos que se han encontrado fueron difíciles de identificar ya que los cuerpos habían sido quemados y alarmante es también que las victimas encontradas muestran un grado inhumano de violencia, como huesos aplastados y según los forenses dicha brutalidad fue ejercida antes del asesinato. _

_Preocupante y limitante para las autoridades es no tener evidencia que los llevé a considerar algún sospechoso, hay rumores de establecer un toque de queda ya que los crímenes fueron realizados durante la noche._

Emmet apagó la televisión y todos nos miramos lúgubremente.

—Son de los nuestros. —Afirmó Jasper.

—Exacto. —Acordé. —¿Quién crearía un ejército en Seattle?

—Aquí no se lucha por el territorio. —Intervino Rosalie.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo para crear a tantos neófitos y dejarlos sueltos? —Edward miraba a Jasper.

—¡Vamos a Seattle! —Exclamó Emmet muy emocionado, saltando de la silla en la que estaba.

—¡Emmet! —Le llamó Rosalie. —No es nuestro deber detenerlos.

—Pero esos pobre humanos… —Murmuró Esme desconsolada.

—Esme tiene razón. —Coincidió Carlisle. —No podemos dejarlos desprotegidos.

—¡Qué bien! Muero de aburrimiento. —Rodee los ojos ante la expresión de alegría de Emmet.

—Pero ¿para qué fue creado ese ejército? —Insistí.

—¿Nosotros? —Aventuró Jasper. —Somos el único clan cerca. Otros vampiros pueden pensar en nosotros como una amenaza, no es común una "asociación" como la nuestra.

—¿Pero _quién_ querría…?—Comencé pero Edward me interrumpió.

—Seguirán causando destrozos, debemos ponerles un alto.

—Jasper. —El rostro de Carlisle se endureció al pronunciar las palabras. —¿Puedes enseñarnos a destruir a los neófitos?

—Sí, pero no será sencillo, en la ciudad debemos intentar pasar desapercibidos, el anonimato es vital para los de nuestra clase pero a ellos no les importa.

—Si fueron creados para acabar con nosotros ellos vendrán eventualmente. —Comentó Rosalie.

—¿Y mientras tanto dejaremos que maten a esos inocentes humanos? —El rostro de horror de Esme me sorprendió.

De repente los ojos de Alice se enfocaron en un punto invisible para nosotros, tensos y confundidos esperamos a que hablara.

—Imágenes, es todo lo que puedo ver. No puedo interpretar nada, cambian de opinión muy deprisa, quien los este organizando los mantiene yendo de una dirección a otra.—Alice estaba muy frustrada, estaba tan habituada a valerse de su don que a veces no sabía cómo actuar sin él.

—Quien creó a esos neófitos, sabe sobre ti, sabe que no actuaremos sin tu visión como respaldo. —La tensión en la voz de Edward preocupó más a Esme.

—Necesitaremos ayuda. —Comentó Jasper. —¿Tanya podría ayudarnos? Con cinco vampiros experimentados y sumando los dones de Kate tendríamos la ventaja, aun sí nos superan en número.

—Llamaré a Tanya. —Carlisle salió de la habitación.

Todos parecieron relajarse ligeramente ahora que tenían un plan y contábamos con la ayuda de Tanya. Rosalie sostenía la mano de Esme intentando confortarla, estaban sentadas en un blanco sillón y en un taburete Alice trataba de tener otra visión.

—¿Edward? —Murmuré.

—¿Sí?

—¿Alguna teoría de quien pueda ser?

—Cualquiera que se haya topado con nosotros y nos considere como un peligro, somos siete, con experiencia y dones valiosos.

—¿Le contaras a Bella?

—Sí. —Edward dejó salir un gran suspiro. —Pero no tiene de que preocuparse, su padre está a salvo.

—Muy bien. —Acordé. —Tengo algunas diligencias que hacer, no sé cuanto tarde.

Esme me miró sorprendida y Emmet curioso.

—Más te vale que no intentes tener visiones sobre mí, Alice. Puedo cuidarme sola, lo sabes bien. —Afirmé.

Alice asintió de mala gana y Jasper, que estaba parado cerca de Alice, me vio especulativamente.

.

Salí disparada en dirección a Seattle, en el camino hice una llamada, sabía que necesitaría refuerzos.

—¿Balthazar?

—Sí, ¿Qué necesitas Amy? —Me respondió amablemente.

—¿Podrían venir Ranulf, Patrice y tú a Seattle? Es importante.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con las muertes y desapariciones? —Me preguntó.

—No solo con ellos, creo que es un ejército creado con un motivo particular.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Aun no estoy segura, te lo diré en cuanto lo compruebe.

—De acuerdo, vamos para allá.

.

Edward POV.

A pesar de los intentos de Jasper de mandar olas de tranquilidad hacía mí, la preocupación no disminuía.

Yo me había encerrado en mi habitación y me paseaba de un lado a otro lanzando miradas al bosque que la gran pared de cristal en mi habitación me permitía admirar.

Podría seguir a Amy, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que anda tras algo, pero no sé sobre qué está relacionado, ¿Victoria? Podría ser que quisiera buscarla y asesinarla para proteger a Bella, en ese caso yo lo entendía, conozco a Amy, si fuera solo eso me diría que fuéramos juntos a cazar a Victoria, así que esa opción está descartada.

¿Los lobos? Ella es muy curiosa, tal vez solo quiera conocerlos, pero ese no sería un secreto.

¿El ejercito de neófitos en Seattle? Amy se divertiría destruyéndolos... tampoco sería una sorpresa.

No se me ocurría que cosa quisiera ocultarme, cuando nos conocimos se incomodó al saber que yo podía escuchar sus pensamientos y que Alice podía ver su futuro, pero conforme paso el tiempo, comenzó a tomar con indiferencia el hecho de que no podía ocultarme lo que en verdad pensaba ya que rara vez yo hacía un comentario al respecto, lo que aun le molesta es que Alice no la dejé proceder, Amy está acostumbrada a lograr todo lo que se propone al igual que Alice, ahí chocan sus temperamentos.

Carlisle tocó la puerta distrayéndome de mis conjeturas.

—Adelante. —Contesté.

Entró con la vista clavada en el piso al parecer no sabía muy bien que decir, así que presté más atención a sus pensamientos.

—Tanya y su familia se han negado a venir a apoyarnos. —Dijo al fin.

De pronto toda la familia estaba en mi cuarto, Esme y Rosalie se habían sentado el sofá de cuero negro, Alice estaba sentada en el piso, Emmet y Jasper estaban parados cerca de la puerta, Carlisle seguía en el centro de la habitación con todos observándolo, excepto yo, ya había escuchado lo sucedido y me dispuse a seguir dando vueltas por el cuarto con los puños fuertemente cerrados tenía toda la intención de destrozar lo primero que se me pusiera en frente.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró Esme consternada por las palabras de Carlisle.

—Irina y Laurent establecieron más que una amistad durante el tiempo que él vivió en Alaska. —Respondió Carlisle. —Irina quiere vengarse de la manada, Tanya nos ayudaría a cambio de nuestro permiso para atacar a los lobos.

—Así que estamos solos. —Afirmó Emmet en tono sombrío.

—Estamos en desventaja, somos capaces de acabar con ellos por ingenio y destreza, pero nos superan en número, podríamos triunfar, pero ¿Qué estamos dispuestos a perder? —Jasper contempló el rostro de Alice.

Todos tenían el ánimo por los suelos, incluso Emmet.

Inesperadamente Alice dio un respingo y clavó la mirada a los discos que tenía enfrente aunque no los veía. Pude ver lo que ella veía.

_Bella estaba en un edificio abandonado, era de madrugada pero aun no salía el sol, había viejos muebles de madera, las paredes eran débiles y escurría agua de la vieja tubería, humedeciendo el viejo y manchado piso de azulejo._

_No entendí por qué, pero Bella tomaba botes de pintura y los lanzaba contra las ventanas, reduciendo la poca luz que se filtraba, busco un interruptor y algunas luces se encendieron, unos focos estaban fundidos y los pocos que prendieron titilaban dándole al lugar una iluminación color ámbar._

_Bella parecía esperar algo situada justo en el centro de la habitación, tras ella pude distinguir una sombra, era un hombre, corría envuelto en las penumbras de un rincón a otro a velocidad inhumana, Bella se giraba pero no alcanzaba a distinguirlo._

La visión de Alice se borró abruptamente.

—¿Qué vieron? —Rosalie me miraba entrecerrando los ojos, suspicaz.

—A Bella siendo acorralada por un vampiro. —Contestó Alice en un murmullo.

.

Bella POV.

Lucas y yo salimos del club, me acompaño para cambiarme, era una alivio ponerme mi pantalón y deshacerme de esos horribles tacones, si Mario estaba aquí sería útil tener la facilidad de correr.

—¿Dónde estará? —Murmuré.

—No creo que haya ido lejos, seguramente esta vigilándonos. —Me susurró Lucas.

—No creí que le importara tanto que matará a Rogan, Mario era prácticamente su recadero.

—Rogan era influyente en el mundo vampírico, con el simple hecho de trabajar para él disponía de privilegios y sin Rogan probablemente Mario lo perdió todo.

—¿Pediremos refuerzos? —Miré a Lucas por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminábamos por las oscuras calles, sin rumbo fijo.

—Sería lo más prudente, pero tardaran en llegar…

—Quiero terminar con esto de una vez, adelantémonos.

Encontramos un edificio abandonado, daba la impresión de llevar años sin que nadie siquiera se dignara a entrar, subí por las solitarias escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, tenía viejos muebles arrumbados en las esquinas y por las grandes ventanas una tenue luz iluminaba el lugar.

El agua goteaba desde la tubería, del techo pequeñas gotas caían rítmicamente produciendo un sonido que me ponía ansiosa. Incluso se habían formado charcos manchando el piso de azulejo que alguna vez fue entre azul y verde.

A los cazadores no nos gusta andar con rodeos, somos directos y prácticos, Mario vendría aquí, era una oportunidad demasiado tentadora, yo estaba sola, no había testigos ni nada que se interpusiera en su camino, esta noche solo uno de nosotros saldría con vida.

Lucas se había quedado a fuera contactando a Kate, explicándole la situación, no sabíamos en qué lugar exactamente estaban trabajando pero contábamos con que por lo menos Jaime y Dana aparecerían en unas horas.

Tanto a Mario como a mí nos favorecía el anonimato, así que para evitar que alguien que fuera pasando sintiera curiosidad por el inusual ajetreo en el edifico fantasma, decidí pintar las paredes de negro, había botes de pintura sobre una vieja mesa que al parecer se rompería al mas mínimo contacto.

Cubrí el polvoriento cristal con espesa y mal oliente pintura negra, dejando sumido el cuarto en la oscuridad.

Recordé haber visto un interruptor al entrar, lo busqué al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba esperando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra, conseguí dar con él y algunas luces se prendieron, los gastados focos titilaban colorando de ámbar la habitación.

Me situé en el centro del amplio cuarto, esperando a que Mario apareciera.

De pronto escuché como caían unos papeles al suelo como si una corriente de aire los hubiera empujado.

Una silueta corría de un lado a otro, me giraba intentando distinguirlo, aun siendo evidente que Mario disfrutaba creyéndose el cazador que ha tenido éxito acorralando a la presa.

Me mantuve firme, viendo al frente con el cuerpo tan relajado como podía.

—¿No crees que deberías dejar a un lado los juegos? —Dije burlonamente, dejando salir un suspiro de enfado.

—Al contrario Isabella, creo que merezco un poco de diversión tomando en cuenta todo lo que he pasado.

El acento irlandés de Mario resonó en mi memoria.

Mario era muy alto, esbelto y apuesto, su cabello pelirrojo tenía ondulaciones y su piel, como es de esperarse, es como el mármol.

Rogan era el mejor amigo de Mario, claro que nadie se interesaba por Mario si Rogan estaba en la habitación, pero de todos modos debí haber previsto que si alguien vendría por mí sería Mario, independientemente de la muchedumbre de mujeres que ahora viven desconsoladas llorando por Rogan.

—¿Qué sucede Mario, la independencia te sienta mal? —Le dije mordazmente.

Mario dejo salir un gruñido que resonó por todo el lugar, pero no me inmute.

—¿Crees que es gracioso? —Me espetó. —Todo era un castillo de naipes, y se derrumbo en el momento en que clavaste un abrecartas en el corazón de Rogan.

—¿Cómo sabes que le clave un abrecartas? —Pregunté con incredulidad.

—Te vi, los vi a ti y a tu novio, incineraste el cuerpo de Rogan sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

—Sobrevivencia del más… inteligente. —Respondí con indiferencia.

—¿Tienes idea de cuantos vampiros se han lanzado en mi contra? ¿A caso sabes cuantos vampiros esperar que pague las deudas que Rogan dejo? ¡Tú firmaste mi sentencia de muerte! Y si voy al infierno te llevaré conmigo. —Afirmó en voz baja y amenazadora la última frase.

Me reí con sarcasmo, mis sonoras carcajadas lo hicieron enfurecer más.

—Estas amenazando a la persona que destruyó a Rogan, recuérdame, ¿Cuántos lo intentaron y fallaron? _Yo _lologré. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás derrotarme?

—Que no estoy solo. —Me contestó confiado.

Aparecieron frente a mí dos vampiresas, una rubia y la otra morena, y dos fornidos vampiros uno castaño y otro rubio incluso más altos que Mario, los cinco tenían los ojos clavados en mí sonriendo ampliamente mostrando sus afilados colmillos, fue como ver un grupo de burlonas hienas.

.

Rosalie POV.

Edward salió corriendo como una exhalación todos clavaron la vista en su figura perdiéndose en la distancia, Emmet y Carlisle hicieron ademan de seguirlo.

—¡Esperen! Yo iré. —Les dije al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo tras él.

Edward se dio cuenta de que lo seguía y aminoro la velocidad.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Si quiera sabes donde esta? —Pregunté.

—En Salt Lake City.

—¿Y la buscaremos por toda la ciudad? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—No mucho. —Edward frunció el seño. —Quizá Bianca sepa a donde fue.

No recordaba la última vez que corrí como si estuviera huyendo de algo, o como si se me fuera a hacer tarde, pero me esforzaba por correr lo más rápido que me era posible.

Llegamos al hotel donde los estudiantes humanos de Medianoche se hospedaban, según Edward aun teníamos unas horas para encontrar a Bella, pero ya había oscurecido y Edward estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, me recordó a la vez que James casi tenía a Bella.

—Tienes que ser precavido, si Bella no está en el hotel quiere decir que se fue a escondidas, debemos evitar a los profesores. —Murmuré lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él me escuchara.

Esperé en el lobby mientras Edward conseguía el número de la habitación de Bianca.

—Vamos. —Edward apareció a mi lado con la preocupación evidenciándose en su voz.

En cuestión de segundos aparecimos afuera del cuarto de Bianca, Edward tocó la puerta suavemente. Bianca abrió la puerta lentamente seguía vestida, se veía cansada y pelirrojos mechones de cabello le tapaban la cara, los apartó al mismo tiempo que exclamaba un pequeño, _¡Oh, no!_

—¿Qué sucede? —Parecía adivinar alguna especie de calamidad.

—Bianca, ¿Bella te dijo a donde iba? —La voz de Edward era apenas audible.

—No… quizá… —Bianca vaciló, ahora se veía tan preocupada como Edward. —Síganme.

Bianca nos guió por el corredor y se detuvo frente la puerta de otra habitación, tocó y pude distinguir como su mano temblaba.

—Hola Bianca, ¿Qué sucede? —Vic apareció tallándose los ojos, aun no despertaba bien.

—Vic, ¿Dónde está Lucas?

—No sé, caí rendido y no escuché nada cuando salió, si no tocas la puerta no me enteró de que no está, ¿pasa algo malo?

—No, vuelve a dormir. —Vic no pareció creerse lo que Bianca le decía. —Habíamos quedado de escaparnos por la noche, ya sabes, una cita. —Bianca le guiñó un ojo. —Pero me quedé dormida, seguro ha de estar esperándome, mejor me doy prisa, cúbrenos, ¿vale?

Vic asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y cerró la puerta, creo que seguía medio dormido.

—Mientes muy bien. —Le dije asombrada.

Bianca se encogió de hombros.

—Sabía que Lucas y Bella tramaban algo… ¿Alice tuvo una visión? —Bianca tenía ojeras en sus temerosos ojos.

—¿No has dormido bien? —Pregunté.

Bianca negó con la cabeza.

—Me di cuenta cuando Bella salió, la escuché resbalarse en el corredor. —Bianca esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Quería esperarla para asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

—Alice vio que Bella era acorralada por un vampiro. —Murmuró Edward.

—Lucas esta con ella…—Bianca susurró.

Edward y Bianca hicieron una mueca.

—Vamos a buscarla. —Me dijo mi hermano.

—Voy con ustedes. —Afirmó Bianca.

Edward la miró a los ojos brevemente y asintió.

Edward le describió el lugar donde Alice había visto a Bella, Bianca intentó recordar si había visto un lugar así, Edward se concentró en sus recuerdos y ambos salieron disparados, los seguí en silencio.

—Deberíamos llamar a Amy. —Bianca susurró en el camino.

Asentí e intente llamarla, pero no contesto su celular, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

.

Bella POV.

Inhalé profundamente y exhalé preparándome para lo que venía.

Los vampiros miraron sobre mi hombro y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Lucas parándose a mi lado.

Mario y las dos vampiresas venían por mí, esquivarlos no era tarea fácil, yo sujetaba una estaca firmemente y por si acaso también tenía un par de cuchillos escondidos.

Lucas hacía lo que podía para defenderse contra los otros dos vampiros, pero estábamos en notoria desventaja.

Yo había empujado a la vampiresa rubia contra unas sillas y éstas se desbarataron estrepitosamente, Mario llegó por detrás e intentó romperme el brazo pero le enterré un cuchillo en la pierna y me soltó.

El vampiro de cabello castaño había lanzado a Lucas contra una mesa y ésta se había desplomado, pero Lucas utilizó una pata que se había desprendido de la mesa como si fuera una estaca y forcejeaba con el vampiro, lo cual era aun más complicado porque tenía que esquivar al vampiro rubio que intentaba morderlo.

Y como si se tratara de una pesadilla que solo empeora cada vez más, en el marco de la puerta vi a Edward, ésta visión me distrajo y Mario me arrojó contra la pared haciendo que perdiera mi estaca.

Lo siguiente que supe es que Edward se había lanzado contra Mario, Rosalie acorralaba al vampiro rubio y Lucas seguía en su forcejeo con el vampiro castaño.

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbre a la vampiresa rubia hablando con Bianca.

No sabía si alegrarme, de recibir ayuda o llorar porque Bianca y Edward estaban aquí.

.

Bianca POV.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantenerles el paso a Edward y a Rosalie mientras corríamos por la ciudad, nos detuvimos de golpe cuando llegamos a un edificio que supuestamente se demolería en unos días, pero proveniente de él escuché el crujir de madera rompiéndose.

Los tres nos precipitamos al último piso, todo se volvió muy confuso, era como estar envueltos en un torbellino.

Lucas sostenía una estaca y estaba a punto de clavarla sobre un vampiro castaño pero un vampiro rubio se acercó por atrás para morderlo entonces Rosalie se abalanzó sobre el vampiro rubio lanzándolo contra una ventana que se rompió en añicos por el impacto.

Bella estaba frente a un vampiro pelirrojo, él la levantó y la lanzó contra la pared, me tapé la boca con las manos para no gritar, en cuestión de segundos Edward empujó al vampiro pelirrojo lejos de Bella y al instante siguiente ambos estaban agazapados listos para lanzarse uno contra el otro.

Una vampiresa morena apareció y se lanzó sobre Bella, quien seguía en el piso, pero Bella le dio una patada y la vampiresa se tambaleo hacia atrás, Bella se levanto de un salto y ambas se lanzaban puñetazos pero las dos eran rápidas y se esquivaban mutuamente.

Helándome la piel una vampiresa rubia apareció junto a mí.

—Mario nos prometió que solo mataríamos a dos humanos. —Espetó molesta.—Nunca nos dijo que serían cazadores de la Cruz Negra. Así que dime ¿por qué están de su lado? Ellos son unos asesinos de vampiros como tú y yo. —La vampiresa me miró con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Cazadores de la Cruz Negra? —Repetí dubitativamente.

—Sí, estos tortolitos o novios o como quieras llamarlos son nuestros enemigos, hazte un favor a ti misma y vete antes de que decidan cazarte.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que son novios? —Dije a la defensiva.

—Los vi besándose.

Un grito de dolor que me hizo encogerme desvió la atención de la vampiresa rubia que salió disparada hacia Edward e intentó morderlo.

Apenas fui capaz de captar lo que sucedió, Bella jaló lejos de Edward a la vampiresa rubia ella le lanzó un golpe y Bella se cayó hacia delante pero pareció estirarse por algo entonces se dio la vuelta justo cuando la vampiresa rubia saltaba sobre ella y le clavo una estaca en el corazón.

Edward logró torcerle un brazo al vampiro pelirrojo y arrancárselo, ese vampiro se distrajo por el dolor y Edward logro desmembrarlo hasta arrancarle la cabeza.

Corrí hasta donde estaba Bella y le ayudé a quitarse a la vampiresa rubia de encima, la vampiresa morena nos gruño, retrocedí buscando a tientas algo que utilizar y encontré uno de los vidrios rotos, la vampiresa estaba agazapada frente a mí, pero Bella la empujo y cuando la vampiresa se giró para atacarla le clave el cristal en el brazo, ella grito de dolor y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Bella le clavo un cuchillo en el pecho.

Lucas empujo al vampiro castaño contra la pared y rápidamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar le clavó la estaca en el corazón.

Rosalie se limitaba a dar vueltas alrededor del vampiro rubio, fintándolo, repentinamente le salto por atrás y de un mordisco logro cortarle la cabeza.

Las luces seguían titilando y repentinamente se apagaron. Mis ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad.

Lucas estaba de espaldas a mí, tenía los puños cerrados y parecía estar mirando el cadáver del vampiro castaño como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

Ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de que hacer o decir.

Edward y yo mirábamos el cristal roto, Bella el suelo y Lucas la pared, y ninguno tenía la más remota intención de romper el silencio, aun estaba aturdida mis pensamientos iban en una dirección a otra y sentí que me daría una jaqueca, por suerte Rosalie fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Están todos bien?

Cuatro apenas audibles "sí" fueron la respuesta.

—¿Y tú? —Le preguntó Edward a su hermana.

—Obviamente. —Le contestó tratando de sonar animada.

Lucas suspiró y se giró para encararme.

—Bianca yo…—Comenzó pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—Puede que este no sea el mejor momento para hablar, los _nuestros _deben estar cerca.

Lucas asintió viendo a Bella y ella hizo una mueca antes de girarse a contemplar a Edward y a Rosalie.

—No es seguro que se queden aquí. —Susurró.

Edward se limitó a mirar a Bella sin decir palabra, con el rostro perfectamente inexpresivo.

—Pronto amanecerá. —Reflexionó Rosalie. —Los profesores querrán saber donde están, yo… puedo llevarlos ¿Bianca?, ¿Bella?, ¿Lucas?

—Sí. —Mi voz me sonó extraña, no estaba segura de reconocer el sonido que salía de mi garganta.

—Gracias Rosalie, pero creo que será mejor que me quedé a explicar lo ocurrido. —Declinó Lucas.

Edward volteó a verlo como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, me dio un escalofrío con solo ver la severidad en los ojos de Edward.

—Les diré que logramos quemar el edificio y huir. —Le dijo Lucas a Bella a modo de explicación. —Mejor regresa al hotel.

Bella asintió.

—Creo que iré con ustedes. —Dijo Bella mirando a Rosalie.

Todos rociamos el edificio de gasolina, Rosalie había "tomado prestado" un auto y Bella y yo subimos a la parte de atrás, Bella estaba recargada sobre una ventana y yo sobre otra, la corta distancia que nos separaba se me figuraba como un risco al que sabía que no me debía caer, concentre mi atención en ver como el edificio era consumido por las llamas.

.

Lucas POV.

Me quedé de pie sobre el camino viendo como el plateado coche que había conseguido Rosalie se alejaba, Edward prendió fuego a los cadáveres de los vampiros y a todo el edificio.

Caminó a paso lento alejándose del lugar en llamas, se paró frente a mí pero una distancia de por lo menos dos metros nos separaba.

Nos miramos en un intento de descifrar los pensamientos del otro, por su expresión adiviné que no logro averiguar mucho de mí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward ya se había desvanecido.

Esperé a que Dana, Jaime, _Francisco _y mi madre llegaran.

—¡Lucas!

Al cabo varios minutos, escuché la voz de mi madre a mi espalda. Caminé hacia ellos intentando ignorar el dolor de cabeza.

—Todo salió bien. —Mi afirmación no apaciguó su curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Exigió _Francisco._ —Dijiste que eran cinco.

—Les tendimos una trampa, rociamos gasolina por todo el edificio y les hicimos creer que Bella estaría sola, aparecieron y ella logró dejarlos atrás y prendí el lugar en llamas, como puedes ver.

Justo cuando termine de hablar escuchamos a los bomberos aproximándose.

Jaime pareció decepcionarse cuando le dije que Bella había regresado al hotel, Dana me hizo mil preguntas para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y no me paso desapercibido que mi madre también estaba al pendiente de las respuestas,_ Francisco _por otro lado me reprocho los múltiples errores que cometimos, incluso Dana estuvo de acuerdo en que nos precipitamos en decidir enfrentar a Mario nosotros solos.

Me llevaron al hotel y Jaime me pidió por lo menos tres veces que saludara a Bella de su parte. Dana me pidió que tuviéramos más cuidado, se percató de que algo estaba mal pero no dijo nada.

Me sentía tan impotente, ahora Bianca me odiaba, ¿podía contar con que guardara el secreto? No la culparía si no lo hiciera, desee poder retroceder el tiempo.

.

Rosalie POV.

Edward me había mandado un mensaje para encontrarnos a unas cuadras del hotel.

—¿Edward?

—Aquí estoy. —Se apareció frente a mí. —Será mejor que dejemos el carro aquí.

—Claro.

Caminaba a su lado a velocidad humana, sin decir nada pero lanzándole fugaces miradas de vez en cuando.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Susurré al cabo de un rato.

—Es una cazadora de la Cruz Negra. —Su voz fue dura, cargada de decepción. —Me mintió. Todo este tiempo me ha mentido.

No supe que decir.

¿Se refería a que le mintió en _todo_?

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?**

.

Respuestas de Reviews sobre el capítulo anterior:

**ana: **¡Gracias de verdad! En este capítulo fueron Edward y Bianca los que revelaron el gran secreto de Bella y Lucas, pero Amy también tiene una mucho por descubrir. Ojala me escribas tu opinión de este capítulo :)

**Choqqolatha: **Bianca no los vio besándose, pero la vampiresa rubia se ocupo de que se enterara, así que eso causara más problemas ;) ojala me puedas seguir dando tu opinión.

.

**¡Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!**

**Por favor, dejen review para ver si sigo actualizando :)**

**Itzi**


	24. Viví en una mentira

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Como dicen lo prometido es deuda.**

**Y por cierto si quieren comentar sobre las respuestas de los reviews de abajo me gustaría saber que opinan (en especial sobre la continuación de esta historia) creo que es importante si hay alguien a quien le gustaría seguir leyéndome ;)**

**Les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me dejan review, así me puedo dar cuenta si vale la pena seguir esforzándome por escribir.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen!**

* * *

**Viví en una mentira**

_Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido, sino que, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré creer en ti._

Amy POV.

Se suponía que nos encontraríamos a las afueras de Seattle, me dispuse a caminar de un lado al otro de la calle en lo que Balthazar, Ranulf y con suerte Patrice llegaban. Apagué mi celular no quería que un ruidito me delatara. La noche había lanzado sus encantos sobre la ciudad un par de horas atrás, aunque la oscuridad no era impedimento para mi vista me preocupaba que los neófitos habían salido para alimentarse, eran demasiados y muy salvajes, no estaban en ningún lugar cercano pero podía oler toda la sangre que ya habían derramado y aun era temprano.

Transcurrieron pocos minutos y los tres aparecieron frente a mí, esbocé una sonrisita.

—¿Podrías explicarnos que planeas? —Patrice no era de las que se van por las ramas y menos cuando está molesta.

—Gracias por venir. —Comencé, ignorando el enojo de Patrice. —Balthazar, Ranulf, Bella está en problemas…

Los miré seriamente pero sin perder la confianza en mi voz, aprecié los cambios de expresión que sufrieron mis amigos, Ranulf se sorprendió y Balthazar se molestó y apretó los puños, ambos estimaban a Bella, estaba segura de contar con su apoyo… Patrice por otro lado tendría que resignarse.

—¿Y? —Me presionó Patrice.

—Ya sé que no te llevas muy bien que digamos con ella, pero me debes una Patrice, o ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Cuando mataste a ese hombre en París ¿Quién te ayudo a desaparecer la evidencia? Fuiste muy descuidada aquella noche Patrice, entiendo que tuvieras sed, pero nada justifica un error así, hubo testigos y tuvimos que silenciarlos, ¿no? —Dije con la petulancia asomando de cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Cierto. —Anunció con un suspiro resignado. —Te debo una. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Teníamos que apurarnos, así que a velocidad vampírica les conté los hechos más sobresalientes relacionados con Bella, los Cullen, y los nómadas, James, Victoria y Laurent.

No era ningún secreto que Bella y Edward eran pareja así que ya sabían que Bella conocía nuestro secreto, al contarles lo sucedido con James y Laurent, Balthazar y Ranulf gruñeron, Bella había estado cara a cara con la muerte y milagrosamente se había salvado. Les expliqué mi teoría, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que un vampiro misterioso se robara prendas con el olor de Bella al mismo tiempo que Victoria planeaba vengarse? Tenía que existir una relación.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que Bella había tenido mucha suerte para sobrevivir a todo aquello… o tal vez no era solo suerte, Ranulf y yo creíamos que era algo más.

Recorrimos Seattle, corríamos por las calles sin ser vistos por los humanos ni detectados por los neófitos que alcanzábamos a ver.

Nos separamos para cubrir más terreno, Patrice iba conmigo, Ranulf y Balthazar tomaron otro camino, cada calle solitaria era reclamada por tres neófitos diferentes, asesinaban sin contemplaciones, sin distinciones, algunos recién convertidos incluso entraban a los departamentos, pude escuchar gritos que eran acallados enseguida, al correr por la ciudad, pude oír huesos rompiéndose y oler una gran cantidad de sangre fluyendo, la ciudad era un caos.

En menos de dos horas nos reencontramos bajo una lámpara parpadeante, las caras de Balthazar y Ranulf me confirmaron que habían visto algo tan poco alentador como lo que vimos nosotras.

—Son incontrolables, nadie les ha explicado las reglas. —Comentó Balthazar.

—Son como títeres, alguien los está utilizando. —Afirmó Ranulf.

—Pelean entre sí, se destruyen mutuamente, no tienen disciplina. —Patrice tenía la vista clavada en el charco bajo sus pies.

Había comenzado a lloviznar y la oscuridad de la noche difícilmente combatida por las lámparas titilantes o averiadas otorgaban un paisaje de lo más espeluznante.

—Deben reunirse en algún lugar, su líder tiene que estar observándolos aun si interviene como si no. —Supuse.

—¿Qué haremos cuando lo encontremos? —Preguntó Ranulf frunciendo el seño. —Atacarlo ahora no es una opción, no una viable, son demasiados vampiros bajo su disposición, además de que enfrentarlos aquí es una desventaja para nosotros y un peligro para los humanos. La mejor alternativa sería esperarlos en Forks.

—¿Qué nos asegura que su intención es ir a Forks? —Susurró Patrice. —No hemos averiguado si tienen algo que ver con Bella.

Ranulf se veía tranquilo, no era sencillo intimidarlo, por otro lado Balthazar seguía molesto, se afligía al ver tantos inocentes morir, pero Patrice se veía agotada.

—Debemos localizar al líder. —Afirmó Balthazar.

—Concuerdo con ustedes. —Dije cruzándome de brazos. —Sus números disminuyen tan rápido como aumentan, el líder sigue creando más cada noche pero mueren el doble de los que crea, este no es el momento para la batalla, sin embargo, regresar con pruebas es fundamental, tenemos que buscar a su titiritero.

.

La torrencial lluvia nos tenía empapados a los cuatro mientras sorteábamos las tenebrosas calles.

Balthazar iba al frente y se detuvo de golpe así que nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Nos encontrábamos en el puerto de Seattle, por lo menos treinta neófitos estaban ahí, los otros que habíamos encontrado atemorizaban a los humanos en cuartetos por mucho, aun no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia así que serpenteamos hasta encontrar un lugar donde vigilarlos sin ser vistos.

En cuestión de minutos vislumbré a un chico rubio, era justo eso, un muchacho de menos de veinte años con los ojos como rubíes, el joven algo fornido tenía una expresión de determinación superficial, creía saber lo que hacía pero sus ojos reflejaban confusión casi desesperación.

El chico arrastraba a un hombre de mediana edad hacia un oscuro rincón, estaba muy mal herido pero aun respiraba, no sin cierta dificultad.

—Debe ser él. —El susurro de Ranulf podía confundirse con el soplar del viento.

—Es el más sereno de todos. —Confirmó Balthazar.

—Vamos. — Dije mirando a Patrice.

Ella me devolvió la mirada con el horror apoderándose de su elegante rostro.

—Tenemos que hablar con él, averiguar lo que sabe. —Expliqué. —Creo que es el mayor de estos recién convertidos, el único que piensa, por lo menos un poco.

Patrice no pudo más que asentir y me siguió mientras yo pensaba como acorralar al vampiro y tenerlo a solas. Ranulf y Balthazar clavaron la vista en nosotras, preparados para saltar en cuanto los necesitáramos.

El joven rubio arrastraba a los pocos sobrevivientes del total de las presas de sus compañeros, aquellos moribundos humanos sufrirían un destino más doloroso que la muerte, serían convertidos en vampiros, impulsados por la sed de matar.

El chico rubio cargaba sobre su espalda, como si fuera un costal de papas, a una muchacha de veintitantos, recorrimos unos metros, la diferencia del lugar donde estaban sus seguidores alimentándose y éste, era que la sangre de allá era fresca y el silencio reinaba en esta zona a diferencia de la anterior en el cual resonaban gritos de angustia y dolor.

—Hola—Saludé con voz seductora, el vampiro rubio se giró sorprendido al vernos acercándonos a él por diferentes ángulos, limitándole las fisuras por donde escapar. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Riley, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Espetó.

—Tranquilo Riley, solo queremos hablar. —Sonreí.

—¿Sobre qué? —Nos preguntó con renuencia.

—Nos preguntábamos cual es el motivo de arrastrar a estos humanos hasta aquí. —Obviamente ya sabía la respuesta.

—Serán convertidos. —Se limitó a responder.

—Interesante, sobre todo porque tú no puedes convertirlos, entonces ¿Quién?

Riley bajó la mirada, debatiéndose entre cooperar o atacarnos.

—Mira. —Dije al darme cuenta que no encontraba que hacer. —Estamos buscando a una amiga, ella nos dijo que la podíamos encontrar aquí, dijo que nos necesitaba para una misión y que tú nos guiarías hasta ella. —Mentí.

Riley cambió su semblante, como si recordara algo, me había creído. Ensanché mi sonrisa.

—Victoria. —Susurró.

—¿Victoria? —Pregunté amablemente.

—Sí, ella está creando a estos vampiros para atacar Forks, dice que debemos expandir nuestro territorio, que hace todo esto por nuestra familia. Me contó que nuestra misión es acabar con los Cullen, son nuestros enemigos, nos robaron parte de nuestro territorio y planean atacarnos.

—¿Victoria y tú son amigos? —Sugerí.

Riley negó con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa fugaz.

—Ella me ama. —Afirmó viéndome a los ojos.

—Ah. —Murmuré.

—¿Vienen a ayudarnos? —Riley miraba a Patrice por vez primera.

Patrice le sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, descuida. —Susurrró.

—Riley. —Lo llamé para que me mirara. —Olvidaras esta conversación, no tendrás ningún recuerdo de habernos visto, nunca nos conocimos. —_Le ordené._

Patrice y yo desaparecimos entre las sombras de la noche, dejándolo desorientado, miré a mi espalda una vez, para verlo de pie aturdido y con gotas de lluvia escurriéndole de los cabellos dorados.

Patrice y yo corrimos de vuelta con los chicos.

—¿Qué sucede Patrice? ¿Por qué tan decaída?

—Al menos los otros títeres no tienen ideales, morirán sin saber lo que les paso, sin sentirse defraudados.

A veces olvidaba que Patrice tenía sentimientos, verla con Courtney me hacía olvidarlo, así que me agarró con la guardia baja.

—Lo sé, el amor es la más peligrosa de las debilidades.

.

Bella POV.

Después de que Rosalie nos dejara en la puerta de nuestra recamara, Bianca se dirigió en silencio a su cama y se acostó con parsimonia, parecía estar en trance. Me cambie con dificultad, me costaba concentrarme, me metí en la cama y apagué la luz.

Podía sentir como pedazos de mi corazón se desprendían lenta y dolorosamente. Lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y leves temblores se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. Me quedé dormida en poco tiempo, estaba muy cansada.

_Me veía a mi misma caminando por la playa, la misma playa a la que mi madre me había llevado la última vez que la había visitado en Florida. _

_El sol provocaba que entrecerrara los ojos, iba a paso lento por la orilla del mar, podía oír con asombrosa claridad las olas, incluso sentir la humedad en el aire. Me seguía a mí misma, era la única persona en kilómetros en cierto modo era como si yo fuera una fantasía y la otra Bella fuera real, me acerqué más para sentir el agua cristalina rosar mi piel, observaba las olas ir y venir, sentía la fuerza del mar contra mis piernas. Llevaba un short blanco muy corto y una blusa de tirantes roja. Hacíamos lo mismo, estábamos muy cerca una de otra, un poco más y seríamos una._

_Estaba viéndome a mí misma, era como si fuera otra persona u otra "yo". Todo el tiempo estaba detrás de mí, me acerqué para ver lo que tenía en la mano. La Bella con blusa roja estudiaba con atención el anillo que estaba en la palma de su mano. Ella dejo salir un suspiro y clavo la vista a lo lejos, al azul que se imponía adelante, ella intentaba contener las lágrimas._

_Bajé la mirada para contemplar el mismo anillo, el que se encontraba en mi mano, yo lo llevaba puesto, moví mis dedos para que las piedrecitas resplandecieran a la luz. Repentinamente recordé por qué era tan importante, Edward me lo había regalado, solía decir que era un símbolo del amor que sentía por mí._

_El recuerdo de su voz pronunciando aquellas palabras fue como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago y me hubiera quedado sin aire. Ardientes lágrimas inundaron mis ojos._

—¡Bella!, Bella despierta.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, la luz provocaba que viera anaranjado dentro de mis parpados. Sentí que alguien me sacudía levemente por el hombro, parpadee y vi a Raquel sentada junto a mí, hice una mueca, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte enfadada.

—Ya nos vamos, regresamos a Medianoche. —Me contestó sin ocultar su descontento.

—Ah, ya.

—Levántate. —Me recordó al ver que seguía medio dormida.

Pasé una mano sobre mi almohada y la humedad que habían dejado mis lágrimas hizo que me estremeciera.

.

Los cinco nos encontrábamos en el lobby, rodeados por nuestros compañeros, los profesores intentaban poner orden, siendo vampiros no era tan difícil intimidar a sus alumnos.

Era una situación realmente incomoda, Lucas y yo saltábamos ante nuestra proximidad, no podíamos ni vernos. Bianca parecía estar solo en cuerpo, aun parecía como hipnotizada y Lucas estaba muy preocupado. Raquel y Vic nos miraban a los tres como si tuviéramos piel azul y cabello naranja, no se explicaban nuestra conducta tan extraña, y en parte tampoco yo.

Al final Vic hizo lo que pudo para distraer a Lucas y mantenerlo ocupado, Raquel optó por cuidar de Bianca una vez que le aseguré que quería estar sola.

Finalmente emprendimos el camino de regreso al internado.

.

Edward POV.

El primer tramo del trayecto de vuelta a Forks lo recorrimos caminando a velocidad humana, Rosalie se limitaba a concentrar su atención a cosas sin trascendencia, clavaba la vista en el piso o miraba el cielo, intentando no perturbarme aligerando sus pensamientos, se lo agradecí cuando note lo que pretendía.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Bella besando a Lucas, la vampiresa rubia los había visto con claridad y esa claridad se abría paso por mi mente deshilando mis ideas y apoderándose de mi visión. Casi podía jurar que los veía frente a mí, todo lo que Bella alguna vez me había dicho era una mentira.

Me volvería loco si no conseguía sacar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza, Rosalie me sugirió que corriéramos hasta llegar a casa, yo siempre había disfrutado correr y despejar mi mente, acepté y llegamos con el resto de la familia al mediodía pero la carrera no me sirvió de mucho.

Fui directamente al comedor y me dejé caer en la silla, un gran suspiro se me escapo y me arrepentí de inmediato, Emmet o Alice aparecerían y no se darían por vencidos hasta averiguar que tenía, dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, observé el techo como si tuviera una especie de código gravado y yo intentara descifrarlo.

Carlisle, Esme y Jasper aparecieron en segundos, demasiado breves diría yo.

—¿Cómo esta Bella? —Esme me preguntó con la consternación entrelazando cada palabra que pronunciaba. Con la sola mención del nombre de Bella sentí como si me hubieran clavado una daga en el corazón.

No pude ocultar mi expresión de dolor, ante la cual Jasper frunció el ceño.

—El vampiro no le hizo daño, llegamos a tiempo. —Intervino Rose al entrar al comedor con Emmet tras ella.

_A tiempo para darme cuenta del engaño en el que vivía. _Pensé.

Todos se sentaron y me miraron, Jasper y Rosalie parecían ser los únicos conscientes de mi incomodidad.

—¿Y bien? —Me presionó Alice que estaba casi saltando en su asiento.

—Ella está viva. —Dije cortante.

Esme alzó las cejas al oír la frialdad en mi voz.

—¿Qué sucedió, Edward? —Jasper me miró seriamente, intentando que me relajara, al menos lo suficiente para poder hablar.

Rosalie interfirió por segunda vez, y se lo agradecí con la mirada. Describió con lujo de detalles y una precisión admirable todo lo sucedido, no dejó nada afuera. Yo había puesto mis codos sobre la mesa y enterrado mi rostro en mis manos, desgraciadamente reviví todo al hundirme en los nítidos recuerdos de Rose. Al terminar con su relato Rosalie intento con fuerza no opinar o sentir algo al respecto. Los demás no tuvieron esta consideración.

Lentamente alcé la vista y analicé las reacciones de mi familia. Si hubiera podido estoy seguro de que Alice se hubiera puesto a llorar, Esme me miraba con tristeza, Carlisle se veía estupefacto, Jasper estaba confuso y un sinfín de conjeturas se abrían camino dentro de su cabeza, Emmet sencillamente estaba decepcionado, era uno de los sentimientos que más coincidían con los míos.

—¿Hijo? —Carlisle parecía buscar la confirmación en mis ojos, como si no pudiera creer las palabras de Rosalie.

—Es verdad, Bella es una cazadora de la Cruz Negra, escuché a los otros vampiros diciéndolo. Y al distraerse Lucas al ver a Bianca, pude escucharlo de él, se dedican a cazar vampiros. —Dije con veneno en mi voz.

—¿Edward? —Esme me preguntaba mentalmente como me sentía, así que desvié la mirada.

—Ahora la cuestión es descubrir el significado de todo esto. —Afirmó Jasper.

—¿El significado? —Espeté incrédulo. —¿Qué no es obvio? Bella me engaño desde el principio, ha estado utilizándome para conseguir información sobre la familia, ¡sobre vampiros!, todo este tiempo ha sido una cazadora.

_¿Y todo el tiempo ha sido pareja de Lucas?_ Pensó Alice, no pude contestarle, pero se dio cuenta de que pensaba lo mismo.

—Debemos irnos. —La severidad en el tono de Emmet nos tomó desprevenidos a todos. —La Cruz Negra no es cosa de juego, debemos desaparecer, salir del radar. —Emmet tenía razón, no teníamos porque seguir arriesgándonos.

Incluso el vampiro más insensato y temerario aprendía a temerle a la Cruz Negra.

—Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. —Murmuró Jasper.

Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que decir, así que me levanté y subí a mi cuarto, quería estar solo y marearme sólo con mis propios pensamientos, sumando los suyos a mi cabeza un caos se desarrollaría en mi mente.

¿Cómo seguir amando a quien traería solo desgracias a mi familia y a mí? Ella se convertiría en nuestra perdición, y sin embargo… la sigo amando.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve torturándome con la imagen de Bella besando a Lucas, pero ¿Qué mas evidencia quería? Todo indicaba ella era una experta engañando… y yo había sido lo bastante estúpido para creerle.

—Ya regresé. —Amy entró a la casa y fue directamente al comedor, traía noticias pero me era difícil concentrarme en sus pensamientos lo suficiente para definir cuáles eran.

Bajé las escaleras a velocidad humana y cuando llegué al comedor ya todos estaban ahí.

—Amy tienes la palabra. —Anunció mi padre.

Mis hermanas y mi madre estaban sentadas, al igual que Patrice y Ranulf, Jasper estaba de pie atrás de Alice, Carlisle se había parado al frente de la mesa, Emmet se había cruzado de brazos y caminaba lentamente mirando por el gran ventanal, los nubarrones grises amenazaban con descargar su contenido, Balthazar se había recargado contra una pared y a Amy la separaban pocos pasos de donde estaba mi padre.

—Gracias Carlisle. —Amy tenía la ropa arrugada, como si se acabara de secar. —Ellos son Patrice, Ranulf y Balthazar. —Hizo un ademan con la mano hacia ellos al ir nombrándolos.

Esme y Carlisle les sonrieron amablemente dándoles la bienvenida.

—Yo les pedí que vinieran. —Prosiguió Amy. —Decidí ir a Seattle a investigar. —Esme y Alice estuvieron a punto de comentar algo pero Amy continuo rápidamente. —Como era de esperarse los neófitos son un verdadero desastre, son indomables, creemos que sería mejor esperarlos aquí.

—¿Y como saben que vendrán aquí? —La cuestionó Rosalie.

—Victoria. —Se limitó a contestar.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté atónito.

—Riley les dice que hacer y Riley sigue las órdenes de Victoria. —Me respondió Patrice mirándose las uñas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Quiso saber Esme, mirando a Patrice consternada.

—Él no los dijo. —Murmuró.

—Suena lógico. —Jasper miraba a Amy con atención.

—Queremos ayudarlos a combatirlos. —Afirmó Balthazar mirando con gran respeto a mi padre. —Hemos visto el daño que están provocando y no permitiremos que continúen así.

—Sin mencionar que no dejaras que Victoria se acerque a Bella, ¿verdad? —Insinuó Patrice levantando una ceja.

Balthazar no respondió, ni siquiera la miró.

—Agradecemos su apoyo. —Carlisle les dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a nuestros invitados.

—¡Momento! —Alice le dio un golpe a la mesa con la mano cerrada, sobresaltándonos a todos. —¿Por qué demonios debemos proteger a Bella después de lo que nos ha hecho?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Le preguntó Amy.

—Por fin una que se te escapa. —Emmet se rió por lo bajo.

—Bella, y Lucas para el caso, resultaron ser cazadores de la Cruz Negra. —Les informó Jasper.

—¿Se supone que debo entender lo que eso significa? —Nos preguntó Patrice.

—Se dedican a cazar vampiros. —Le explicó Emmet.

—Ah. —Patrice estaba confundida pero tranquila, al parecer no le importaba mucho, con Amy ahí sabía que no corría peligro alguno.

—¡Eso no es posible! —El rostro de estupefacción de Balthazar no tenía precio, me hubiera reído si no fuera porque yo estoy peor.

—Lo es, lo vi con mis propios ojos. —Dije de mala gana, Balthazar se concentró en definir mi expresión.

—Siempre supe que Lucas ocultaba algo. —Meditó Ranulf. —De cualquier manera, siendo Bella cazadora o no, es mi amiga. —Anunció con tono resuelto.

Ojala las cosas fueran tan sencillas.

—¿Es una cazadora? ¿De verdad? —Susurró Amy con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Así es. —Confirmó Rose.

—¡Fabuloso!, ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ella! —Amy estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar.

Nunca comprendiera el rebuscado camino que seguían sus pensamientos.

—Lo importante es proteger a los inocentes humanos de esos descontrolados vampiros. —Esme retomó el tema.

—Precisamente, lucharemos. —Carlisle estaba decidido.

.

Si alguien me preguntara que si un vampiro podía tener dolores de cabeza con toda seguridad le diría que sí. Tenía una migraña terrible, y no podía estarme quieto, caminaba por todas las habitaciones de la casa sintiendo que iba a perder la cabeza.

Los demás se habían dispersado por las diferentes habitaciones, Patrice, Alice y Esme admiraban las pinturas que Esme recién había adquirido, en el estudio Emmet, Balthazar y Carlisle discutían sobre los neófitos, en la sala Amy, Jasper y Rosalie debatían sobre Bella y la Cruz Negra.

Y a mí no me interesaba escuchar sobre ninguna de esas cosas.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi volvo, en minutos ya estaba en la carretera poniendo distancia entre sus pensamientos y los míos.

No sabía a dónde ir, ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

Me pasee por las húmedas calles de Forks sin destino en particular, quería evitar tener pensamientos ajenos dentro de mi cabeza, necesitaba tranquilidad, pero tenía que admitir que no quería estar solo.

De repente pude distinguir la casa de Ben. Me estacioné en la calle de enfrente. La última vez que lo vi fue antes de dejar a Bella prometiéndole que no volvería, me sentí culpable, en décadas era el único humano que había mostrado interés en ser mi amigo, un amigo de verdad y ni siquiera me había despedido de él.

Me recliné en el asiento y cerré los ojos, era egoísta de mi parte aparecerme ahora, no me merecía su amistad, yo era un monstruo y por lo visto uno peor de lo que creía.

Sorpresivamente escuché unos golpecitos en el cristal a mi lado, me sobresalté y abrí los ojos de golpe.

Vi a Ben y bajé el cristal, aun no me recomponía del susto.

—Creí haber visto _tu_ coche. —Me dijo con voz serena.

—Claro… —No se me ocurría que decir.

—No te ves muy bien. —Dijo lentamente, intentando no molestarme.

—Me siento incluso peor, créeme. —Dije con una muy mala sonrisa en el rostro, abrí la puerta y salí del auto.

Ben retrocedió y reacomodo un poco sus lentes. Sus oscuros ojos me veían con curiosidad. Ben siempre me había caído bien, era de las pocas personas en las que podía refugiarme de los pensamientos insulsos. Era justo afirmar que era digno de una chica como Ángela, podría decirse que ambos eran mis amigos antes de que me fuera, creo que el dicho es cierto, no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.

—Me alegra verte, Ben. —Dije honestamente. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. —Sonrió ligeramente, varios recuerdos con Ángela volaron por su mente. —¿Y tú?

Nos recargamos sobre la cajuela del carro.

—Estoy pasando por un momento difícil. —Admití. —Creo que necesito el consejo de un amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —¿No le molestaba el tiempo que habíamos pasado sin contacto? Ben tenía buena disposición, sonreí con pesadez.

No se me ocurría por dónde empezar.

—¿Problemas con Bella? —Adivinó.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo sabes que…?

—Ángela y Bella se escriben mensajes todo el tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Me debatí con las palabras.

—No sé si Bella ha estado mintiéndome. —Dije por fin.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Levantó las cejas, evidentemente sorprendido.

—La vi con Lucas… él es…

—Sé quién es. —Me interrumpió. —Ella nos presentó. —Notó mi enfado y agregó. —Siempre dijo que solo eran amigos, Ángela le cree y yo también.

—Sabía que Bella me había estado ocultando algo, y ahora resulta que no es quien dijo ser y para el colmo Lucas sigue estando en el medio. —Comenté molesto. —Es difícil de explicar. —Finalicé, notoriamente decaído.

—Creo que deberías hablar con ella, una conversación real, solo ustedes dos, sin Lucas de por medio.

—Pero ella no… no es lo que yo creí que era. —Dije con tono cansado.

—Pero lo importante no es lo que ella sea, sino lo que sientes por ella, además todos cometimos errores en el pasado, supongo que tú también te has equivocado, seguramente a ella no le importa eso, "si la amas deberías luchar por ella", un buen amigo me dijo eso una vez, ¿recuerdas? Tuve muchas dudas sobre poder llegar a ser lo que Ángela quería y con todo eso, ahora estamos juntos.

Creo que Ben es uno de los hombres más inteligentes que jamás he conocido. Le sonreí genuinamente aunque teniendo cuidado de no mostrar mis colmillos.

—"Si la amas deberías luchar por ella" —Repetí. —Te dije eso cuando te molestaba que ella sea más alta que tú. —Dije riendo un poco.

—Es verdad, no debemos permitir que cosas sin importancia nos arrebaten nuestra felicidad.

—Gracias Ben, creo que ya te entretuve lo suficiente y pronto volverá a llover.

Ben asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó a su casa, a medio camino se giró un poco para verme.

—Espero oír de ti, Edward. —Me dijo algo inseguro.

—Por supuesto, te escribiré pronto, también espero tener noticias tuyas, saluda a Ángela de mi parte y gracias otra vez.

Ben sonrió y entró a su casa.

.

Regresé a mi casa de mejor humor, Jasper lo notó porque me sonrió en cuanto entré.

Nuestros invitados estaban preparándose para regresar al internado, con Rose y conmigo.

No tenía idea de que me depararía el futuro pero tenía que afrontarlo.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Qué opinan?**

.

Respuestas de Reviews sobre el capítulo anterior:

**ana: **Me anima saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior, en este capítulo solo explico las complicaciones entre Edward y Bella, pero definitivamente también habrá consecuencias para Lucas y Bianca, actualicé lo más rápido que pude. Espero leer tu opinión de este capítulo :) ¡Gracias!

**Claudia: **Me alegra que me escribieras :) Y me entusiasma muchísimo saber que sigues mi fic y más aun que te guste jeje Respecto a tu pregunta, había estado pensando en terminar la historia después de "finalizar" con los problemas causados por Victoria, sobre Lucas y Bianca quería darles un buen final pero aun no estaba segura de cómo. Principalmente no sé que tanto les gustaría a todos los que me leen que siguiera con esta historia, por eso no estoy segura de finalizarla pronto o seguir, porque respecto a ambas sagas aun me faltan temas que abordar, así que ojala me dejen review para saber su punto de vista. Quisiera saber qué opinas tú :D ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Y ojala me sigas escribiendo :)

**MorganaLunaEvans: **En realidad creo que Edward se trastornó con todo lo que sucedió, creo que la plática con Ben ayudo, pero las cosas entre Edward y Bella no se resolverán tan fácil. Tienes razón, me puse a leer Medianoche otra vez y ahora lo veo desde otra perspectiva, en el próximo capítulo escribiré más sobre los malentendidos entre Lucas y Bianca. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! Tu opinión es muy importante para mí, espero que me escribas cuando tengas tiempo :) ¡Nos leemos!

**Choqqolatha:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustara! Sí, creo que ahora Lucas, Bianca, Edward y Bella, están más descontrolados que los neófitos jaja, cuando Edward regrese a Medianoche intentara hablar con Bella… pero los problemas no han terminado. Lo de "Blondie" me encanto, me mató de risa xD Pero creo que la que se molestó más fue Alice :S Ojala me escribas tu opinión de este capítulo :)

**Nena Cullen 26: **Muchas gracias, como predije ya tengo más trabajos, pero no importa, me puse a escribir de todos modos :S jeje Me gustaría saber qué opinas de este capitulo :)

**NickiCullen: **Me entusiasma saber que te gusta la historia :) Bella desconfía de los Cullen porque es su naturaleza de cazadora, al igual que los Cullen siente sed por su sangre, es instinto de supervivencia, nada más. Y claro que se quedará con Edward :D Hago lo que puedo en las escenas de acción, intento escribir lo mejor que puedo. Agradezco tu confianza :) me levanta el ánimo, actualizó lo más pronto que puedo, de verdad. Ojala me puedas seguir escribiendo tus opiniones.

**Por favor, dejen review para ver si sigo actualizando :)**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas? ¿Observaciones?**

**Itzi**


	25. Ciega esperanza

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, tuve una pequeña crisis, pero ya paso y les aseguró que hare todo lo posible por no rezagarme con la historia y definitivamente la continuaré.**

**Quiero agradecerles enormemente a todos los que me dejan review me alegran el día y me impulsan para no rendirme.**

**Igualmente les estoy agradecida a todos los que me leen, ojala se animen a dejar review, de cualquier manera gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo.**

* * *

**Ciega esperanza**

_"El amor es una pieza de teatro en que los actos son muy cortos y los entreactos muy largos. ¿Cómo llenar los intermedios sino mediante el ingenio?"_

Bianca POV.

Tenía que analizar la situación con ojo clínico.

Cuando Rosalie nos llevaba al hotel, Edward me mando un mensaje, Bella estaba tan distraída que no notó cuando clave la mirada en el celular.

_Lucas y Bella pertenecen a la Cruz Negra. Se dedican a cazar vampiros. Ten cuidado. Edward._

Los latidos de mi corazón aceleraron violentamente pero me obligué a permanecer en silencio.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

No se me ocurrió nada mejor que preguntar, pero no significaba que desconfiara de Edward.

_Lo escuché de la mente de Lucas._

Yo tenía razón, las veces que lo había visto pelear lo hacía como un experto, no eran alucinaciones mías.

_¿Estoy en peligro?_

Me costó deletrear las palabras ya que comencé a temblar por el nerviosismo. Vi de soslayó a Bella y Rosalie, ninguna parecía estar prestándome mucha atención.

_No creo. Pero supuse que debías saberlo._

Inhala, exhala, me dije a mí misma. Me estaba mareando por la tensión.

_Gracias… quiero verte en persona, cuídate._

Tardó en contestarme, raro ya que con Edward no pasaban más de tres segundos cuando ya llegaba su respuesta, una cuadra más y llegaríamos al hotel.

_Te veré en Medianoche. No te preocupes, estarás a salvo._

Eso había sido el motivo de mi letargo el resto del tiempo que estuvimos en Salt Lake City. Rememoré la conversación en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Tuve que borrar los mensajes, los términos "Cruz Negra" o "vampiros" no se verían muy bien ante cualquiera.

Edward es mi amigo, solíamos hablar en los pasillos o me acompañaba en la biblioteca, es muy amable e inteligente, no era difícil adivinar porque Bella se había enamorado de él.

Seguramente él la estaba pasando peor que yo. Vi su expresión antes de irnos, lo más seguro es que escuchara mi conversación con la vampiresa rubia y tal vez vio sus recuerdos.

Varios de mis compañeros estaban dormidos, aun faltaban varias horas para llegar al internado.

El camión en el que viajábamos era rentado, muchas de las cosas para humanos eran improvisadas, la señora Bethany era muy obvia en sus preferencias.

Miré alrededor y vi a Bella recargada sobre la ventanilla, estaba dormida, en otro lugar Vic dormía tranquilamente y Lucas junto a él, miraba distraídamente la carretera. Raquel que me acompañaba se había quedado dormida muy pronto. Todos parecían cansados. Le dirigí una última mirada a Lucas y aparte la vista antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo observaba.

Tenía que ser analítica. Estoy segura de que Bella no me lastimaría, y dudo que suceda algo entre ella y Lucas, es muy evidente que Bella ama a Edward. Sobre Lucas le seguí dando vueltas al asunto.

Por un lado, nunca me habían hablado de la Cruz Negra, nadie, pero debía ser mucho peor de lo que imaginaba para que Edward se preocupara.

Intenté usar la lógica, aun en el caso de que quisieran hacerme daño, estábamos rodeados de testigos, sin mencionar los profesores altamente poderosos y experimentados, así que Lucas y Bella tendrían que esperar. Me sentía algo paranoica al pensar de ese modo.

Ahora, Lucas había acudido a Medianoche para cazar y matar criaturas como yo. Ese fue su plan desde el primer momento, desde que lo conocí en el bosque, había llegado caminando para conocer el terreno, tal vez para inventar una forma de escapar por si lo descubrían.

Lo peor es que me había engañado para que lo mordiera, ahora era más fuerte y rápido que un humano normal, podía defenderse mejor o atacarnos mejor. Me había utilizado para mejorar en su trabajo, asesinar a mis amigos, a mis padres y a mí.

Lucas me había estado mintiendo constantemente desde que lo conocí. Obtuvo información y fuerza mintiéndome cada día. ¿Cómo podría alguien que odia a los vampiros quererme? No había sido más que un juego para él.

.

Edward POV.

Acababa de sentarme junto a Rosalie, Amy y Jasper, partiríamos hacia Medianoche muy pronto.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Alice apareció frente a mí exagerando su indignación.

—Necesitaba pensar, y no es tan sencillo cuando tantas voces entran a mi cabeza. —Respondí.

—Quería hablar contigo, y ¡me dejaste con Patrice!

—Creí que podrían hablar de diseñadores y desfiles de moda. —Apreté los labios para ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Sí, como no, porque nos llevamos tan bien. —Tardo el triple del tiempo en pronunciar la palabra "tan" y Jasper comenzó a reír.

Alice rápidamente tomó un cojín del sillón y se lo lanzó a la cabeza.

—¡No es gracioso!

—Tranquila Alice, mejor dime de que querías hablar.

—Bien. —Murmuró cruzándose de brazos, más ofendida aun.

—Gracias Edward me salvaste la vida. —Me dijo Jasper en voz baja antes de salir de la sala.

—¿Nos vamos? —Rose miró a Amy y ella asintió.

Salieron sin decir nada.

—Ya estamos solos, en apariencia, porque escucharan todo. —Le comenté sonriendo.

—Lo sé. —Alice se veía distraída, como si estuviera pensando algo completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Qué sucede Alice?

—Bella nos mintió. —El volumen de su voz descendió, me preocupé, Alice es conocida por saber hacerse escuchar.

—Lo sé. —Todo lo contrario, no sabía que decirle a mí hermana.

—Jasper insiste en que algo no cuadra, y Rose dice que tienes que buscar la certeza de la culpabilidad o inocencia de Bella y Amy confía en Bella sin más. —Sonaba derrotada.

—¿Y qué piensas tú? —Le dije en voz baja.

—No sé… desde que regresamos tenía la sensación de que ya no conocía a Bella.

—La única diferencia que yo note es que me ocultaba algo, pero no quise presionarla. —Medité distraídamente.

—¿Qué harás?

—Tengo que hablar con ella.

—Es una cazadora de la Cruz Negra y por lo que contó Rosalie, sabe muy bien lo que hace. —Me contestó alarmada.

Esme, Jasper y Carlisle entraron y tomaron asiento sin emitir palabra alguna.

—No dije que fuera sencillo.

Esme me miró excesivamente preocupada, no pude definir ni por sus pensamientos, si era por mi seguridad o por mis sentimientos.

—Todo se resolverá, hijo. Tiene que salir bien. —Me dijo con voz suave, sin más fundamento que ciega esperanza.

—Gracias, mamá. —Se había sentado junto a mí, y la abracé, no recordaba la última vez que me había sentido como un niño pequeño que requería la protección de su madre.

No podía estar más agradecido de temer a Esme como mi madre. Carlisle me sonrió para darme ánimos una vez que Esme me dejó ir.

—No puedo imaginarme por lo que estas pasando hijo, pero si hay alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para salir airoso eres tú. —Carlisle tenía una imagen de mi mucho más alta de la que yo me atrevería a creer.

No encontré palabras, así que le sonreí un poco avergonzado.

—Y una última cosa, Edward. —Jasper estaba tranquilo. —Ella te ama.

.

Antes de irnos Carlisle se había puesto de acuerdo con Sam para explicarle la situación. Balthazar, Patrice, Ranulf y Amy únicamente nos ayudarían a luchar contra los neófitos, respetarían el tratado y se marcharían sin demora. Sam declaró que la manada enfrentaría a los recién convertidos, a nuestro lado, pero estaban recelosos cuando les presentamos a nuestros amigos. Que nosotros aumentáramos en número, siguen dudando de nuestro control para evitar cazar humanos.

Patrice estaba impaciente por regresar al internado, partimos los seis, de mi familia únicamente Rose me acompaño, Alice prefirió quedarse aunque me deseó suerte.

Ben tenía razón, tengo que luchar por Bella.

.

Bianca POV.

Me dolía la cabeza y tenía un dolor de estomago terrible, los nervios, la preocupación y el miedo hacían acto de presencia físicamente.

No podía dejarme llevar, si algo había aprendido de Amy era a unir las piezas del rompecabezas, _todo tiene relación, siempre, incluso lo más inesperado_, solía decir.

Bella y Lucas son amigos, Bella no me pondría en peligro, la conozco lo suficiente para, por lo menos, tener esa certeza. Seguramente Bella no tenía mucho tiempo de pertenecer a la Cruz Negra…

Desee poder hablar con Edward, seguramente estaba igual de confundido y tenía tantas cosas que aportar como yo.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que me alegraría de ver el tétrico castillo que era Medianoche, pero eso significaba que podría conocer la verdad si Lucas decidía ser honesto conmigo, o si no alejarme de él para siempre.

—Bianca, ¿podemos hablar? —Ni me había dado cuenta de que Lucas estaba junto a mí, ¡vaya manera de luchar por sobrevivir!

Se veía muy cansado, como sí no hubiera dormido en absoluto, tenía ojeras muy marcadas.

—Sí.

—Podríamos ir al lago, pero si no quieres…

—Al lago está bien. —Lo interrumpí.

Caminamos uno junto al otro, no quería hablar, necesitaba saber la verdad, pero no estaba de ánimo para mantener una conversación, sobre todo si había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de afrontar la mayor decepción de mi vida.

Con cada paso me entraba un pánico más profundo, desde que conocí a Lucas tenía la sensación de que él me entendía, como si tuviéramos una conexión, estando a su lado podía ser yo misma, podía ser mejor, estar con él me inspiraba para lograr cualquier cosa, no quería perderlo, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, hice lo que pude para evitar derramarlas.

Era tarde y el crepúsculo llegaría antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, los rayos del sol coloreaban el agua cristalina del lago de anaranjado, los arboles a lo lejos producían sombras irregulares y los grillos y los mosquitos ignoraban nuestra presencia, sería un momento muy pacifico en mejores circunstancias, imaginé que a Raquel le gustaría pintarlo.

Suspiré y voltee para verlo, esa luz lo hacía ver increíblemente guapo, desee con todas mis fuerzas que Lucas en verdad me quisiera tanto como yo a él.

Al igual que yo Lucas contemplaba las leves olitas del lago que la fresca brisa producía. Giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos, estaba agotado, nunca lo había visto tan exhausto, no pude evitar preocuparme por él.

—Me sorprende que hayas aceptado estar a solas conmigo. —Sonrió, pero sin una pizca de alegría. —Eres una chica lista.

Sonreí con amargura, negando lentamente con la cabeza y le dirigí un rápido vistazo al castillo que se imponía con brutalidad.

—Sería tonto atacarme estando tan cerca del internado, ¿no?

Lucas no despegaba sus verdes ojos de mi rostro, me cortaba la respiración, pero me negaba a demostrarlo.

—No tienes por qué temer de mí. Nunca. Eres la última persona en el mundo a la que quisiera herir. Creí que sabias que quiero cuidar de ti. —La seriedad en sus ojos y la vehemencia en su voz, provocaron que me estremeciera.

—Y yo creí que te conocía. Eres… bueno… Edward escuchó lo que pensaste. —Dije por fin, no muy convencida de que me había dado a entender.

Pero la comprensión iluminó sus ojos rápidamente.

—Te dijo lo que soy. —Se limitó a decir.

—Solo viniste aquí para _dañarnos _a todos, ¿no es así? —Espeté. —¿Cómo puedes querer ser algo así?

—Yo no escogí ser lo que soy. —Me respondió con amargura. —Ni lo que hago, ni a donde voy, simplemente no tengo opción.

—Escogiste estar conmigo. —Dejando patente la pena en mi voz.

—Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte.

—¿Y por qué me mentiste? —Murmuré con incredulidad.

—Tú tampoco me contaste lo que eras.

—No intentes irte por la tangente.

Una avalancha de sentimientos cayó sobre mí, enojo, escepticismo, miedo, preocupación y ansiedad.

Lucas continuaba manteniéndome la mirada,

—Guardé el secreto por qué no me corresponde a mí divulgarlo, lo guardo meticulosamente desde que nací. Es todo lo que me han enseñado, he sido parte de esto durante toda mi vida. Fui entrenado especialmente para dedicarme a esto. Al principio supuse que… eras adoptada, creí que no sabías nada de esto. Cuando nos encontramos en el bosque sentí que había descubierto algo esencial que jamás había conocido, estaba cansado alejar a la gente de mí, quería ser genuinamente feliz, dejar a un lado las preocupaciones, poner lo que yo quería por encima de lo que me mandaban. Cuando te vi lo primero que pensé en que eras la más hermosa chica que hubiera visto en mi toda vida.

Bajé la mirada sonrojándome.

—Y luego te enteraste de lo que soy. —Susurré con tristeza.

—Quien eres es lo que me encanta de ti, no importa lo que seas.

Lucas acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza, presentí que temía mi reacción, pero sentir su caricia me reconforto.

—Te amo. —Dijo en voz baja, grave, levantó mi barbilla para que nuestras miradas se encontraran, era la primera vez que me decía eso, sus profundos ojos verdes me envolvieron al contemplar el cariño, la pasión y solemnidad.

Me perdí en sus ojos y antes de que pudiera separar mis labios para responder una voz nos sacó de golpe de nuestro trance.

—¡Lucas!, ¡Bianca! —Las voces de Amy y Balthazar hicieron que me sobresaltara.

.

Edward POV.

Agradecí que Jasper no hubiera venido. La ansiedad que sentía por hablar con Bella se incrementaba con cada kilometro recorrido. Debo admitir que tengo un hermano muy paciente, Jasper, porque Emmet es exactamente lo opuesto. Desde que conocí a Bella mis desconcertantes cambios de humor frustran, confunden y aturden a Jasper, la mayoría del tiempo intenta ser comprensivo pero en ocasiones cree que se volverá loco al igual que yo, Emmet no deja de repetir que perdí la cabeza desde que se enteró de que me había enamorado de Bella.

Al llegar a Medianoche intenté buscar a Bella por medio de los pensamientos de los demás, no lo hacía desde que "intentábamos ser amigos" cuando vivíamos en Forks.

Patrice se despidió rápidamente, ya había dejado claro que solo le estaba pagando un favor a Amy. Rosalie me hizo el favor de ir a estacionar el volvo en la casa que tenemos en Riverton, Ranulf se ofreció a acompañarla y Balthazar decidió ir a buscar a Bianca, no pude evitar hacer una mueca, no es que me agradara mucho Lucas pero Bianca es mi amiga y sé que Balthazar suele confundir sus sentimientos, Amy pensó lo mismo porque le dijo que iría con él.

Una vez que estuve solo me concentré en los pensamientos provenientes del castillo, al parecer los humanos acababan de llegar de Salt Lake City, ya estaba atardeciendo y Amy quería que nos reuniéramos para contarles a Bella, Bianca y Lucas lo que había pasado con Victoria, por lo visto no tenía problema en que Bella y Lucas pertenecieran a la Cruz Negra, en cambio Balthazar estaba desesperado por poner distancia entre Bianca y Lucas, no lo podía culpar, él es sumamente peligroso, pero por sus pensamientos se que nunca lastimaría a Bianca, pero era inútil discutir con Balthazar, con suerte logramos convencerlo de no comentárselo a los padres de Bianca.

Pasados unos minutos fui capaz de distinguir los pensamientos de Raquel de entre todas las voces mentales.

Me apresuré por subir al cuarto de Bella, estaban guardando lo que habían llevado a la ciudad. Cuando llegué ahí la puerta estaba abierta así que toque el marco recargándome con el otro brazo sobre el otro lado del marco. Ambas voltearon sorprendidas.

—¡Edward! —Parecía que Bella no podía creer que estaba parado frente a ella.

—¿Me concedes unos minutos de tu tiempo? —Le pedí con suavidad.

—Seguro. —Respondió sin poder aun recomponerse de la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo estas Raquel? —La saludé, apartando la mirada de Bella.

—Podría estar mejor… ya sabes… si no hubiéramos tenido que volver al internado. —Me contestó con una diminuta sonrisa de resignación.

Le sonreí intentando infundirle ánimos.

—Yo… regresaré más tarde. —Bella comenzaba a reaccionar y vio a Raquel como si le preguntara si estaba soñando o era verdad, Raquel asintió.

Salimos al corredor y rápidamente llegamos al vestíbulo, recordé que no se suponía que entrara a la sección del dormitorio de las chicas, pero en estos momentos la señora Bethany estaba ocupada asegurándose de que sus alumnos humanos regresaron enteros.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Me pregunto con apenas una pizca de curiosidad.

—Creo que no nos convendría que nos escucharan hablar sobre esto, así que pensé que podríamos ir hasta el río.

—Es algo lejos y ya sabes algunos no podemos volar por el bosque.

Me reí, me hace tan feliz estar con ella, no importa nada más.

Bella tenía la mirada puesta en el frente, seguía negándose a que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos, pero yo no había apartado la vista ni un segundo.

—Puedo llevarte. —Ofrecí con un eco de humor en mi voz.

Para entonces ya estábamos paseándonos por uno de los prados de la escuela, Bella se detuvo abruptamente, se giró y me vio como si estuviera loco.

—¿Qué?

—Antes solíamos pasear por el bosque en Forks, ¿recuerdas?, empezabas a disfrutarlo.

—Siempre creí que no estrellaríamos contra un árbol. —Murmuró.

—No dejare que algo te pase. —Afirmé con seriedad.

Contempló mi expresión un par de minutos y asintió.

Caminamos hasta estar rodeados de arboles, evitando la mirada de los curiosos del internado. En segundos la llevaba como solía hacer, esperaba que todo regresara a nuestra extraña normalidad, donde ella podía amarme.

El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de ámbar, llegamos al río y deposite a Bella en el suelo con delicadeza, muchas veces se mareaba pero este no fue el caso.

Se cruzó de brazos, casi como si tuviera frio, miró a su alrededor y fue a sentarse en lo que quedaba de un viejo tronco, la seguí y me acuclillé frente a ella.

—¿Lo sabes? —Me preguntó temerosa.

—Sí. —Contesté en voz baja.

—Se trata de la Cruz Negra, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan sereno? —Su voz fue apenas audible, incluso para mí.

—Dime lo que necesite saber.

Bella soltó un enorme suspiró y se concentró en mis ojos.

—Soy una cazadora de la Cruz Negra…

—¿Desde antes de conocernos? —Se suponía que la iba a dejar hablar pero no pude evitarlo

—¿Cómo dices? —Me vio como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

—¿Has sido una cazadora todo este tiempo?

—No, claro que no, créeme si fuera así hubiera aniquilado a James. —Me lo aseguró mostrando su orgullo herido y luego se calló como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que yo también soy un vampiro. —Quise decir…—Se apresuró por disipar lo anterior. —Fui reclutada inmediatamente de salir a las vacaciones de navidad.

—Continua… —Jasper tenía razón debí analizar antes de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas.

—Lucas y yo nos hicimos amigos, me dijo lo que era y decidí que no podía estar más tiempo siendo tan vulnerable así que le pedí que me llevara con él, con ellos, no debes molestarte con él, solo hizo lo que le pedí, estaba cansada de ser una presa fácil, ellos me entrenaron y ahora… no se supone que debo hablar sobre esto y… tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías… ya no soy la presa, ahora es como si fueras enemigos innatos o algo así, pero siendo honesta temí por Lucas, él ha hecho tanto por mí, es un buen amigo, no me pareció correcto traicionar su confianza así.

Creo que estaba esperando que le contestara algo, lo que fuera, pero no pude resistir el impulso de besarla.

.

Escasamente había rozado mis labios con los suyos cuando Rosalie y Ranulf aparecieron.

Nos separamos, Bella sonrió quitándole importancia a la interrupción, Rose nos miró con cara de disculpa.

—Pronto llegaran los demás. —Anunció Ranulf.

Balthazar fue el primero en aparecer, tenía cara de pocos amigos, nos saludo inclinando levemente la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos. Las siguientes fueron Amy y Patrice, la primera daba la impresión de estar arrastrando a la segunda. Y por ultimo Lucas y Bianca se acercaron preguntándose que sucedía. Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie.

—Se que los interrumpí. —Comenzó Amy. —Perdón, pero esto ya parece teléfono descompuesto y creo que deberíamos aclarar un par de cosas, y por descontentado Patrice no ve la hora de irse.

Lucas miro a Bella preguntándole que sucedía y ella le dirigió una mirada de preocupación y culpa.

—Sabemos lo de la Cruz Negra. —Afirmó Ranulf, cuando noto que nadie sabía exactamente por dónde empezar.

Patrice asintió.

Bella y Lucas se pusieron a la defensiva, se miraron como coordinando su reacción y, por los pensamientos de Lucas, planeando que hacer si las cosas iban mal.

—Es verdad. —Afirmó Bella con aplomo, su expresión había cambiado radicalmente, ahora se veía fría, calculadora e imperturbable. —No creí que fuera de mucha ventaja para mí ser un blanco tan fácil. —Continuó dirigiéndose a Balthazar y Ranulf.

Ellos asintieron como si no cambiara nada.

—Eso ayudara. —Amy veía complacida a Bella. —Victoria está creando un ejército de vampiros.

Bella la miró son mostrar reacción alguna.

—Te ayudaremos, todos nosotros. —Le dijo Rosalie.

—Se los agradezco pero… bueno ya saben que no _tienen _que hacerlo.

—Pelearemos a tu lado. —Aseveró Ranulf, inquebrantable.

—¿Cómo que a su lado? —Pregunté incrédulo.

—Ella va a pelear. —Me respondió Ranulf sorprendido. —¿No es así? —Miró a Bella interrogante.

—Absolutamente. —Afirmó con vehemencia.

—Es demasiado peligroso…

—Es una cazadora de la Cruz Negra, creo que puede con esto. —Rose estudiaba a Bella con la mirada, preguntándose qué sería capaz de hacer.

—Exacto, es mi Batalla y voy a dar la cara, no me esconderé mientras todos ustedes se arriesgan por mí. —La compostura que reflejaba me dejó atónito.

—¿Qué otras personas saben lo que somos? —Preguntó Lucas, con exactamente la misma actitud de Bella.

—Nosotros y los Cullen. —Le respondió Amy, con calma.

—Sería bueno informar a otras personas. —Empezó Balthazar. —Podrían estar interesados en saber que su hija sale con un Cruz Negra. —Observaba a Lucas como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Precisamente, ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones al venir aquí? —Ranulf tenía varias conjeturas, la mayoría acertadas.

—No soy un mártir. —Respondió Lucas, amenazadoramente.

—Y nosotros no dejaremos que lastimes a nadie. —Le dije desafiante.

Balthazar le lanzó una mirada a Bianca, para luego clavar los ojos en Lucas, Bianca se sobresalto y miró a Bella suplicante, ella me miró a mí con rostro inexpresivo.

—Nadie se va a enterar de esto. —Afirmó Amy autoritariamente. —Lucas _y _Bella no han lastimado a nadie y no queremos más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

Eso pareció aplacar a Patrice, Rosalie y Ranulf quienes estaban recelosos, Bianca suspiró aliviada.

—Bianca, comprende, él puede ser muy peligroso. —Le suplicó Balthazar.

—¿A diferencia de ti? —Lucas intervino con tono irónico.

—Te vimos pelear, no eres precisamente lo que se dice inofensivo. —Comenté severamente.

—Tienes razón, Edward. —Bella sonrió, pero era una sonrisa traviesa, le daba un aire peligroso. Bella camino parsimoniosamente hasta colocarse al lado de Lucas. —No somos inofensivos. —Cada palabra tenía una nota de amenaza en ella.

Balthazar y Ranulf abrieron los ojos como platos, Patrice agarró a Bianca del brazo y prácticamente la jalo para que se escondiera con ella detrás de Amy, ella sonrió satisfecha y Rose y yo destilábamos incredulidad.

—¿Estamos en paz? —Les preguntó Ranulf a los cazadores.

—Mientras que no nos traicionen, por supuesto. —Bella ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Me parece justo. —Amy le sonrió con el mismo sentimiento que Bella emanaba.

Era mejor dar por terminada esta reunión, Patrice salió disparada arrastrando a Bianca con ella, Balthazar y Ranulf también se marcharon, Amy y Rose los siguieron, Bella y Lucas se miraron.

—Estaré aquí un rato más. —Murmuró Lucas.

—Ten cuidado. —Le pidió Bella.

Caminó hacia mí estudiando mis facciones.

—Creo que debería llevarte a tu cuarto. —Susurré.

Bella hizo una mueca pero asintió.

.

Bella POV.

Edward me dejó cerca del área de los cuartos de las chicas, no habló durante todo el camino y yo no me había animado a preguntarle nada más.

Caminé nerviosamente hasta el cuarto de Bianca, estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama, con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

—Hola. —Murmuré.

Se sentó en su cama, se veía como si estuviera enferma, estaba muy cansada algo enfadada e intranquila.

—Hola.

—¿A dónde fue Patrice? —Vi en dirección a su parte de la habitación y no había rastro de ella, ni siquiera el olor a esmalte.

—Está con Amy, quejándose, haciéndola prometer que no le sucederá nada.

—Amy no la pondría en verdadero peligro.

—Lo sé, Patrice también, creo que solo quiere descargar su frustración.

—Quería hablar contigo, creo que todos escuchamos lo que la vampiresa rubia tenía que decir.

Bianca asintió, no parecía realmente interesada.

—Lamento haber besado a tú novio.

Me sentí estúpida, como si fuera una de esas muchachas que solo les interesa la popularidad, sus "amigas" son sus aduladoras y sus "novios" su accesorios, parte de su vestuario, parecía como si le quisiera robar el novio solo para probar que podía y quisiera hacerme la inocente, restándole importancia.

Bianca, observó mi expresión y comenzó a reír.

—Confío en ti. —Dijo firmemente— Aunque no estoy feliz de que lo besaras. —Finalizo con una mueca y nos soltamos a reír.

Una vez que las risas cesaron me senté frente a ella en la cama.

—¿En verdad no estás enojada? —No me lo acababa de creer, si la situación fuera al revés, yo no estaría contenta.

—Se supone que no debemos permitir que los chicos arruines nuestra amistad. —Sonrió ligeramente.

—Muy cierto.

—Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. —Me dijo medio en serio medio en broma.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :)**

.

Respuestas de Reviews sobre el capítulo anterior:

**Ana: **Gracias tu comentario en verdad me levanto el ánimo, y sabes que yo espero leer tu review cada semana :) Seguiré con el fic estoy decidida, aunque absorbe mucho tiempo, creo que es tiempo bien invertido. Y ¿qué opinas del capítulo?

**Choqqolatha:** Lo sé, tardé en actualizar pero la escuela me hace un desastre jaja. Ben y Ángela siempre me cayeron muy bien y me parecen importantes, por eso me gusta incluirlos y más porque creo que los amigos son igual de importantes que la familia y creo que Ben es una buena influencia para Edward jaja. Me entusiasma tu comentario y espero leerte :)

**NickiCullen:** Sí es verdad, Bella consideró a los Cullen como su familia desde el principio, pero quiero que se dé a respetar, los Cullen la subestiman demasiado y es algo que planeo cambiar ;) Seguiré escribiendo y esforzándome. Respecto al bebé… bueno ahora es muy pronto para decirlo, pero ya que preguntas de adelantaré mis planes: este fic lo terminare digamos que en Eclipse y Medianoche y planeo seguir con la secuela, desde, podría decirse que Adicción y Amanecer. Aun no defino varios aspectos, pero aun es muy pronto para prometer algo, porque lo que planeo abarcar en un capitulo termina dividiéndose en dos, me expando al escribir xD Así que ya veremos, mientras tanto ojala puedas darme tu opinión del capítulo y claro de la respuesta que te doy :)

**Rawrmazol: **¡Me alegra leerte por aquí! Qué bueno que te guste el enredo que estoy creando xD Y sí, estoy trabajando en otra historia, pero con este fic y la escuela, (entre otras cosas) no me da tiempo de avanzar y por ahora este fic es prioridad ;) Sí, los problemas seguirán llegando jaja Te quiero. Espero leer tu opinión de este capítulo :)

**Comentarios, observaciones, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, preguntas o peticiones de que actualice xD**

**¡Lo que sea estaré encantada de leerlo!**

**Itzi**


	26. Gran actuación

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí me encuentro, con el nuevo capítulo y esperando leer sus opiniones =)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

* * *

**Gran actuación**

_"Hay algo más importante que la lógica: la imaginación"_

Bianca POV.

Me giré en la cama intentando retener los últimos minutos de inconsciencia, la luz entraba por la ventana pero me resistía a abrir los ojos.

Todos estábamos en la línea de carrera, era como estar en posición para correr con todas nuestras fuerzas, volar si era necesario, así me sentía y así los veía a todos. En menos de lo que pensaba se terminarían las clases, aun quedaban unas cuantas semanas, pero el tiempo vuela. A nadie se le olvidaba que acabando la última clase, partiríamos a Forks.

Patrice regresó rápidamente a su normalidad, siendo admirada por Genevieve, Vidette y Courtney. Consiguió que las tareas de Tecnología moderna fueran su máxima preocupación.

Ranulf imitaba a Vic como de costumbre, intentando aprender cómo ser un joven "normal" en la actualidad, aunque yo dudo mucho que Vic sea alguien común.

Amy actuaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo, su autoconfianza es envidiable, ni siquiera está actuando, genuinamente es la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Quisiera poder tomarme las cosas tan a la ligera como ella, Courtney la crítica o la provoca y Amy se divierte frustrando y molestando a Courtney, claro que los constantes corajes que hacen que Courtney quiera arrancarse el cabello con las manos son su culpa, Amy estaría feliz de ignorarla, pero no, Courtney sigue, lo más divertido es que Amy abraza a Balthazar frente a Courtney solo para hacerla enojar.

Lo que me lleva al delicado tema de Balthazar.

Casi desde el principio Balthazar ha sido mi amigo y yo sé que él no se conforma con eso. Muchas veces Balthazar y yo estudiamos juntos en la biblioteca, es muy culto, tiene un gran sentido del humor y es sumamente caballeroso y gentil, en otras palabras es perfecto, casi todas las chicas, vampiras o no, se mueren por él.

Balthazar acepto respetar mis deseos, muy a su pesar, de no delatar a Lucas con mis padres o la señora Bethany. Él siempre creyó que a Lucas le gustaba andar buscando pelea, y por supuesto no se alegro de que yo lo prefiriera él, pero ahora cree que no es seguro para mí estar con Lucas, yo sé que solo se preocupa por mí, pero eso crea cierta tensión cuando por casualidad los tres nos encontramos en el mismo salón.

Edward es muy buen actor, con todo y el estrés que le produce saber que Bella está en grave peligro, actúa como cualquier estudiante, él y Rosalie podrían interpretar una obra teatral solo ellos dos, se la pasan por el castillo entregando trabajos, dialogando con los profesores y conviviendo con Vic y Raquel como si nada sucediera.

Entre Bella y yo las cosas están bien, charlamos por las noches, comemos con Lucas, Vic y Raquel, pero cuando hacemos tarea la división es muy obvia, Amy, Bella, Raquel, Vic, Lucas y yo en una mesa y en otra Balthazar, Edward, Rosalie y Ranulf. A veces Amy o Ranulf cambian de lugar, pero es difícil, Bella parece serle "leal" a Lucas pero teme lastimar a Edward, y yo quiero estar con Lucas, pero Balthazar y Edward son mis amigos. Oficialmente "no pasa nada" pero es evidente que no es así. Nadie parece tomárselo personal, es solo vampiros contra la Cruz Negra.

Y para mantenerme la mente ocupada todo el tiempo, hace tres días que no tengo una verdadera conversación con Lucas, entramos y salimos de Química juntos, comemos y hacemos tarea juntos, y con muchos otros amigos, paseamos por las tardes pero platicamos sin decir nada en verdad.

¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Me dijo que me ama, soñaba con eso todos los días, y ahora que finalmente me lo ha dicho no pude contestarle.

Oí como Raquel se preparaba para ir a clases.

—Si no te das prisa, llegaras tarde. —Murmuró Raquel.

Me senté de mala gana y me talle los ojos, vi a Raquel ya vestida con su uniforme y recogía sus cuadernos.

—Alégrate, la primera hora es Química. —Raquel intentó animarme al ver mi expresión.

—Lo sé. —Suspiré. —Ya voy.

Caminé media sonámbula por el ajetreado pasillo, los estudiantes hablaban, susurraban, reían y se podía oír cómo se pasaban las hojas de libros y libretas.

Cuando llegué a mi lugar, junto a Lucas, me dejé caer y vi que él ya estaba ahí.

—Hola. —Susurré con un pésimo entusiasmo fingido.

Presioné mis sienes con las manos.

—Hola, ¿no te sientes bien? —Lucas se veía preocupado, solía sentirme halagada cuando me veía de ese modo, sus ojos verdes eran tan afectuosos cuando me miraba que sentí el impulso de abrazarlo pero tuve que resignarme y contenerme.

—No dormí muy bien.

Lucas hizo una ligera mueca.

—Me preguntaba si quisieras dar un paseo conmigo a la hora del almuerzo. —Me dijo en voz baja, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron embarazosamente, creo que Amy que estaba sentada atrás de mí lo escuchó porque sonrió pero intentó esconderse detrás de su libro.

—Me encantaría. —Dije con la mayor tranquilidad que pude aparentar.

.

Bella POV.

—¿Cómo pasaste la noche? —Edward me saludó mostrando una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me quitaban el aliento.

—Bien. —Respondí simplemente.

Edward estaba esperándome afuera del corredor de los dormitorios de las chicas. Tomo delicadamente mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso, demasiado pasional para lo que yo estaba habituada.

Nos dirigimos a la clase de Historia, él con una enorme sonrisa y yo con ojos suspicaces. Cuando estudiábamos en Forks Edward no desataba todo el poder que tenía sobre mí, sonriéndome torcidamente y besándome hasta que me faltara el aire, antes se limitaba a tomarme de la mano o acariciar mi mejilla, pero solía evitar besarme en público, al parecer no _era_ un comportamiento apropiado besarse "así", _era_ muy desconsiderado demostrar "excesivo" afecto estando en presencia de otras personas. Pero ahora parece importarle bien poco.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunté cuando nos sentábamos, un par de minutos antes de que la profesora pidiera nuestra atención.

Se acercó y pude sentir su fría respiración en mi cuello.

—¿Es tan difícil para ti comprender que eres irresistible? —Susurró contra mi oído.

Me pasé toda la clase fantaseando con la idea de estar con Edward a solas y al final no tenía la menor idea de lo que había dicho la profesora.

.

Bianca POV.

—¿Bianca? … ¡Bianca, despierta! —Rosalie me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Parpadee e intente regresar de mi ensoñación.

—Pasé la mano frente a tu cara tres veces y ni te inmutaste. —Casi se soltaba a reír. —¿En qué pensabas? —Me preguntó curiosa.

Rosalie y yo caminábamos por el pasillo, en dirección de nuestra próxima clase, el murmullo general era constante pero no era suficiente para despertarme.

—En… Lucas… quiere que hablemos… supongo… —Fruncí el seño por la impaciencia.

—Creí que ya habían aclarado las cosas.

—Me explico lo sucedido… pero no tuve oportunidad de contestarle.

En ese instante Amy pasó corriendo a velocidad humana junto a nosotras, parecía estar resolviendo un problema de física mentalmente por la expresión que tenía.

—¡Amy! ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? —Rosalie arqueo las cejas.

Amy se detuvo de golpe, no nos había visto.

—Chicas, ¿Qué tal? —Nos saludó, evidenciando su adrenalina.

—Nos preguntábamos que te trae tan ocupada. —Le respondí.

—Eh… nada, todo bien… ya me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos!

Volvió a salir disparada.

.

Paseábamos tranquilamente por el prado más alejado del castillo. Lucas había entrelazado los dedos de su mano con los míos sin hesitar, le di un beso en la mejilla y sonreí apartando la vista.

—Estás distraída. —Comento después de unos minutos.

—Solo me preguntaba que bicho pico a Amy. —Murmuré distraídamente.

—Si ha estado actuando más extravagantemente de lo normal. —Me respondió en todo pensativo. —Algo le preocupa.

Si algo preocupaba a Amy tendría que ser algo grande…

Súbitamente una libélula paso volando junto a mí.

—¿Y de que querías hablar? —Pregunté, intentando no preocuparme por algo que aun no sucedía.

—¿Confías en mí? —Soltó de golpe, parpadee confundida.

Lucas se había parado frente a mí, sus intensos ojos verdes escrutaban mis facciones. El verdor del pasto refulgía a la luz y el viento soplaba con fuerza.

—Sí.

Me miró ladeando la cabeza, confundido.

—Supuse que te asustaría lo que soy. —Dijo lentamente, aun estudiándome.

—Parecía un plan muy bueno, ¿sabes? Conseguir información, poderes… Me molestó que me hubieras mentido.

—Tú también…

—No me salgas con eso. —Lo interrumpí.

—¿Y bien? —Quiso saber.

—Creo que de ahora en adelante debemos ser honestos… entre nosotros. —_Pero tendremos que me mentirle muchísimo al resto del mundo_, pensé para mis adentros.

Lucas asintió muy serio, me sujeto por la cintura y me beso con tanta vehemencia que mi corazón latió desbocado.

—También te amo. —Le susurre cuando nos separamos, Lucas sonrió dichosamente.

.

Edward POV.

Ya había oscurecido, Rose y yo acabábamos de regresar del bosque, habíamos llamado a Carlisle para saber como estaban. Un par de búhos ululaban y la estridulación de los insectos era algo estresante.

—_Edward_

Una voz cantarina reclamaba mi atención, alguien que sabía que la escucharía aun si no decía palabra. Amy.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté, Amy estaba muy lejos, aun no podía divisarla, solo escucharla.

—_Alguien está en peligro._

—¿Quién? —Me tensé, tuve el tenaz impulso de salir corriendo para asegurarme de que Bella estuviera a salvo.

—Edward, estás hablando solo otra vez, y me estas preocupando. —Rose rió nerviosamente.

—No estoy hablando solo. —Rodee los ojos.

—¡Bu! —Amy se lanzó de un árbol junto a nosotros, Rose casi salta tres metros lejos de ella, me carcajee y Rose mi fulmino con la mirada.

—Perdón. —Murmuré.

—No seas tan asustadiza, Rose. —Amy sonreía orgullosa.

—¡No fue divertido! —Rosalie caminaba hacia nosotros con los puños fuertemente cerrados. —¿Y cómo apareciste sin que me diera cuenta?

—Sí fue divertido. —Apreté los labios para no reírme.

—Soy buena incluso asechando a los nuestros. —Amy se encogió de hombros. —En esgrima, por ejemplo, el equilibrio y precisión son indispensables.

—¿Quién? —Repetí, recobrando la seriedad, el semblante de Amy se ensombreció.

—_Lucas. _—Sus labios no se movieron ni un milímetro al contestar.

Fruncí el seño y asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Y alguien me va a explicar qué pasa? —Rosalie se había cruzado de brazos y nos veía impaciente.

—Síganme. —El tono de Amy había adquirido un matiz siniestro.

Los tres nos desvanecimos, dejando atrás las hojas empujadas por una ráfaga producida por nuestra partida.

.

Amy nos guió a la cochera, la señora Bethany se encontraba en la escuela completamente absorbida por lo que estaba haciendo, no regresaría en varias horas, podíamos entrar y salir sin ser detectados.

Entramos a la residencia de la directora de la Academia Medianoche y examine con la vista las paredes recubiertas de paneles de madera pintada de negro, los muros tapizados por numerosos marcos ovalados con fotografías color sepia.

—La señora Bethany encontró las armas que Lucas guardaba en la torre norte. —Amy decía con voz monocorde. —Abrieron las cajas con los archivos, revisaron los armarios, las vigas, cada rincón. Encontraron los machetes y cuchillos. No tuvieron que emplear mucha imaginación para darse cuenta que Lucas es un Cruz Negra. La mayoría de los profesores lo saben, excepto Celia y Adrian, los padres de Bianca. La señora Bethany creyó que no actuarían con prudencia, quieren sacar a Lucas de la ecuación con el mayor disimulo posible, para lo cual utilizaran todos los recursos de los que disponen.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Rosalie.

—Vean los papeles que la señora Bethany tiene en su escritorio.

Rose y yo nos acercamos a la pila de papeles que reposaban sobre la vieja madera.

—Un viaje a Riverton… planean alejar a Lucas del resto de los humanos y deshacerse de él. —Rosalie habló con fiereza, para alguien con altos estándares que complacer, era evidente que Rose sentía respeto por Lucas.

—Exacto. —Amy sonrió pero era una felicidad desafiante. —El profesor Iwerebon, el señor Yee, e incluso la señora Bethany aparecerán en Riverton, les informaran a Celia y Adrian en el último momento, los refuerzos podrían servir, sin contar que estarán motivados porque un "despiadado asesino" le mintió a su "niñita".

—¿Ya le has avisado? —Le pregunté.

—No, pero dudo que Lucas lo ignore, al menos no por completo.

.

Bianca POV.

Cualquiera se daría cuenta que la señora Bethany tramaba algo, incluso los humanos más ingenuos, era obvio que el hecho de tener un Cruz Negra en su preciosa Medianoche la había alarmado.

El sábado daba muestras de su llegada con todas las voces y risas de los estudiantes resonando por las paredes de piedra.

—Me complace saber que se irán a Riverton en un par de horas, así nosotros podremos divertirnos. —Patrice estaba parada frente al espejo, se probaba blusas de distintos colores y diseños, sonriendo orgullosa con su apariencia, tuviera la blusa que tuviera.

—Courtney está organizando otra fiesta, ¿no es cierto? —Le pregunté mientras terminaba de tender mi cama.

—Absolutamente.

.

Me dirigí al vestíbulo dispuesta a realizar mi actuación, montaríamos una obra teatral, sin ensayos, Edward me dijo el guion una vez, la mayoría de mis líneas las invente yo y en el escenario sería… donde un error podría costar la vida de Lucas.

—Bien, ¿están listas? —Amy tenía una gigantesca sonrisa en su cara, tiene un gusto demente por desafiar las reglas, y oponerse a la señora Bethany era de locos, sin duda alguna.

Estábamos en el prado principal de Medianoche, con el autobús en marcha sobre el rocoso camino. Ya nos estaban llamando para dirigirnos a Riverton.

—Obsérvame. —Bella le respondió con aires de grandeza.

—Espléndido. —Amy compartía toda la adrenalina y determinación de Bella.

_¿No cabían los errores? ¿Y si el plan fallaba?_

—Andando. —Dije resuelta.

_No, yo no permitiría que algo saliera mal._

Durante el escandaloso camino a Riverton Raquel y Vic, inconscientemente, nos ayudaron a actuar con impecable naturalidad.

Entre los árboles, Amy nos seguía a una prudente distancia, ella nos sacaría de problemas si la señora Bethany llegaba a descubrirnos, y con sacarnos de problemas me refiero a salir corriendo.

Lucas, por extraño que parezca, charlaba animadamente con Raquel, Bella y yo escuchábamos a Vic parlotear sobre un restaurante de comida mexicana al que quería llevarnos.

—Podemos comer enchiladas, tacos, pozole… —Vic se hacía agua la boca.

—En tres minutos, será tu turno. —Bella me susurró al oído.

—… tamales, corundas, chilaquiles, sopes, quesadillas…—Vic seguía y seguía hablando.

—Creo que… la verdad, me gustaría estar con Lucas un rato. —Dije sonrojándome, Bella me sonrió, ella y Amy me habían enseñado a fingir distintas emociones.

Lucas me sonrió y caminamos lejos de los otros tomados de la mano. Hice lo que pude para parecer simplemente feliz de estar a solas con mi novio de noche. Obviamente fuimos saliendo de la ciudad con toda la inocencia que pudimos transmitir a los ojos que nos vigilaban desde las sombras. Llegamos al borde del río, paseábamos forzando a nuestros sentidos a permanecer bajo control. Lucas se detuvo de pronto y fruncí el seño, me tomo de los hombros para colocarme frente a él, acarició mi mejilla suavemente y sonrió.

—Te amo. —La forma en que lo dijo fue como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo supiera, asentí una vez.

—También te amo. —Lucas sonrió y me besó.

.

Rosalie POV.

Este día fue como cualquier otro, es decir, ante los ojos de los vampiros de la Academia Medianoche. Pelee con Courtney, Amy y yo reímos de sus desplantes, ignoré a Patrice, llamé a Emmet, discutí con Edward, saludé a Bella y a Bianca, platiqué con Balthazar y estudié con Ranulf.

Todo perfecto.

—¿Cómo vas con la tarea de Literatura? —Me preguntó Balthazar amablemente.

Él, Ranulf y yo estábamos sentados en el cenador, sin hacer nada realmente.

_¿Cómo va la fuga de Lucas? _Fue lo que realmente me preguntó con la mirada.

—La señora Bethany es inflexible, la asignatura es impredecible con ella.

—Lo sé. —Balthazar estaba más preocupado por Bianca que por Lucas.

Ranulf y yo compartimos una mirada, una llamada de Amy y tendríamos que sacar a Raquel, Vic y Bella de la batalla campal que se armaría, si un solo detalle jugaba en contra nuestra.

.

Edward POV.

_Los chicos están en el restaurante, no hay moros en la costa, el único que los vigila es Rodney, la señora Bethany le "pidió", más bien le ordenó que pusiera un ojo sobre ellos, pero no tiene idea de lo que sucede, es más está bastante aburrido._

El mensaje de Amy me había tranquilizado un poco, Bella me había asegurado que podía con esto, hice lo mejor que pude para alejar mis impulsos de salir en su defensa. El plan era que si algo salía mal, Amy se enfrentaría al vampiro que atacara a Bella, ella pondría a Vic y a Raquel a salvo y luego huiría. Balthazar, Rose y Ranulf se encargarían de cuidar de Raquel y Vic, se asegurarían que no fueran involucrados, confirmando su ignorancia sobre nuestra naturaleza.

Caminaba distraídamente de un lado de la banqueta a otro. Mi trabajo era vigilar el cine para cuando la señora Bethany llamara a Celia y Adrian esa sería mi señal, Bianca confundiría a todos los profesores y Lucas podría huir.

Seguí esperando a que alguien me llamara para avisarme que algo había salido mal… repentinamente un golpe sordo dentro del cine me tensó y automáticamente subí al techo.

Celia y Adrian salieron corriendo, casi levantaron el polvo tras de sí.

Era la hora.

.

Bianca POV.

Le correspondí el beso aun sabiendo que nos vigilaban.

—Señorita Olivier, le sugiero que se aparte. —La fiera voz de la señora Bethany me provocó un escalofrío.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté "aterrada".

—Su amigo no es lo que aparenta. —Afirmó con tono mordaz. —Ahora, aléjese. —Repitió rebosando autoridad.

Retrocedí solo porque Lucas me lo había pedido con una mirada.

El señor Yee y el profesor Iwerebon se acercaban, agazapados, listos para atacar.

—¡Bianca! —La voz de mi madre, resonó en la calle desierta.

Mis padres corrían como una exhalación hacia nosotros, la señora Bethany los miró de reojo, pero la furia se desato de su ser una fracción de segundo después.

—¡ ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? ! —Espetó con brusquedad. —¿Quién está cuidando a los humanos! —Fulminaba a mis padres con la mirada, creí que se avergonzarían, pero mi padre contesto airadamente.

—Ese chico le mintió a nuestra niña para cumplir con su misión y le aseguró que no lo dejaremos salirse con la suya.

Lo de "niña" me molestó un poco, pero daba igual, Lucas había aprovechado la momentánea distracción y había salido corriendo.

El profesor Iwerebon y señor Yee fueron los primeros en reaccionar, lo siguieron velozmente, pero no contaban con que Lucas había adquirido una parte de nuestros poderes debido a las veces que lo había mordido.

—¡Celia, regresa con los alumnos! —La señora Bethany le gritó a mi madre, sumamente exasperada y salió casi volando tras Lucas.

Mi padre asintió en dirección a mi madre y ella se desvaneció obedeciendo las instrucciones de la señora Bethany.

—Bianca, deberías acompañar a tus amigos. —Mi padre me exigió, asentí con las lágrimas desbordando en mi rostro.

Los había engañado a todos, mi corazón se había roto y el miedo se había apoderado de mí, o por lo menos eso creían.

Mi padre siguió a los otros vampiros, me quedé ahí de pie, contemplando el desolado camino. Amy apareció junto a mí, sonriendo levemente.

—Gran actuación. —Aseveró con suavidad.

—Gracias. —Susurré.

—Edward me mando un mensaje al celular, el plan va viento en popa. No te angusties.

Asentí.

—Vamos, debemos regresar al autobús. —Me urgió.

.

Edward POV.

Aceleré todo lo posible con el Shelby Mustang que había elegido para la ocasión. El camino era amorfo y resbaladizo debido a la lluvia que empezaba a soltar su fuerza sobre la ciudad.

Por un minuto comencé a creer que no llegaría a tiempo, la ansiedad me envolvió, los truenos eran estrepitosos y los rayos eran fugaces. Apreté las manos en torno al volante. Escuché los pensamientos de Lucas a pocos metros de distancia.

_El camino está cubierto de lodo, seguirán mis pisadas._

Me dio la impresión de que estaba concentrado lejos que asustado, tenso tal vez, pero Lucas no era un cobarde. Lo vislumbré frente a mí rápidamente, estaba empapado e iba salpicando agua por todos los charcos que había a su paso.

Giré el coche bruscamente para que quedara colocado en la misma dirección que Lucas corría, se subió rápidamente y acelere con un rechinido de llantas.

La señora Bethany estaba a casi medio metro de alcanzar a Lucas, muy de cerca estaban Iwerebon, Yee y Adrian, por poco saltaban sobre el auto, pero ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente para dejarlos rezagados.

—Gracias. —Afirmó Lucas entre jadeos, le costó acompasar su respiración.

Asentí con la cabeza y pude ver que un singular respeto se había situado entre nosotros.

A mi cabeza llegaron los estridentes pensamientos de la señora Bethany.

_Es imposible que tuviera tiempo de pedir refuerzos. Tenía que saber que veníamos por él… la señorita Olivier tiene muchas explicaciones que dar, no es normal que un humano corra a tal velocidad… Quizá la señorita Swan sepa algo, después de todo es la mayor confidente del señor Ross. Esto no ha terminado, nos volveremos a encontrar._

La señora Bethany fulmino el Mustang con la mirada, pero no pudo reconocerme.

.

Lucas POV.

Edward me había dejado en una central de autobuses lejana a Riverton, después de doce horas de viaje, llegue a la actual ubicación de mis compañeros de la Cruz Negra.

Todos exigían saber _todo_ lo ocurrido y mis respuestas evasivas no parecían surtir efecto.

—Explícate. —Demandó _Francisco._

—Era una emboscada, la señora Bethany encontró las armas que había ocultado en el cuarto de archivos.

—¿Descubrió a Isabella? —Me preguntó mi madre con cautela.

—Aun no, por lo menos no tiene pruebas, confío en que Bella podrá arreglárselas hasta que terminen las clases.

—Eso es verdad. —Dana sonrió, orgullosa.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :)**

**.**

Respuestas de Reviews sobre el capítulo anterior:

**Ana: **¡Me alegro de que te guste! Sí en este capítulo creo que demuestran el trabajo en equipo. Ojala me puedas escribir tu opinión :)

**NickiCullen: **Jaja, bueno lo que quise decir es que continuaré la historia, aunque unas vacaciones no estarían nada mal jeje. De todos modos Edward y Bella terminaran juntos y felices, igual que Lucas y Bianca, eso es seguro. Pronto Bella se relajara un poco, mucha de su actitud recelosa es por Lucas, teme que los demás lo quieran lastimar, y además yo soy de la idea de que no es muy sano confiar en las personas ciegamente. Pero la tensión, entre ellos, irá disminuyendo. Me gusta saber lo que piensas, incluso si no estás muy de acuerdo en algunos aspectos. Realmente me entusiasma que te guste la trama, veré que hago con el romance jeje. Espero leer tu comentario :)

**Choqqolatha: **Deberías ver la gigantesca sonrisa que me provocó leer tu review :D Mi sueño es ser escritora, adoraría escribir mis propios libros, apenas llevo un fic pero muchas gracias, ¡me anima saber que te gusta tanto! Los Vulturi probablemente aparezcan, aun no puedo prometer nada. Y sobre Renesmee aun es muy pronto para decir algo. Ojala me puedas dejar tu comentario :)

**yady mendez: **Me anima saber que te gusta la historia :) ¡Qué bueno que te guste que Bella ande por ahí intimidando vampiros! Me gusta escribir sobre eso Jaja Ojala me puedas decir qué opinas del capítulo :D

**Comentarios, observaciones, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, preguntas, etc.**

**¡Lo que quieran escribirme estaré encantada de leerlo!**

**Itzi**


	27. As bajo la manga

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan Reviews. No puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que me alegra leer cada uno de ellos, me dan ánimo para continuar con mi historia.**

* * *

**As bajo la manga**

"_La vida es una especie de juego de azar, donde todo el mundo piensa que el de al lado sabe qué está pasando._"

Bianca POV.

Los amplios y majestuosos prados que rodeaban Medianoche estaban coloreados de ámbar ya que el sol empezaba a marcharse dándole paso a la noche. La brisa mecía amablemente las deformes ramas de los árboles que cercaban el internado, el murmullo general tanto dentro como fuera del castillo era incomprensible y se fundía en un sonido que rebotaba de una pared a otra dentro del imponente castillo de piedra.

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde que Lucas se vio forzado a huir para salvar su vida.

La señora Bethany nunca había estado tan intimidante, y había descargado su paranoia en nosotros. Al parecer vigilaba a Vic con lupa día y noche, pero ese era un callejón sin salida. También interrogó a Raquel un par de veces, ¡como si la pobre no tuviera ya suficientes sustos! A pesar de la apariencia severa y discreta de Raquel, era lógico que los vampiros la llevaran a estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Con las que aun se mostraba recelosa como el primer día, era con Bella y conmigo. Pero la señora Bethany no podría encontrar evidencia que delatara a Bella, por lo menos, no en el internado. Para mi desgracia en estos momentos, debía mentirles a mis padres a todas horas y eso era difícil porque estaban exageradamente concentrados en mí, iba a perder la cabeza si seguía actuando por más tiempo… la mentira podría convertirse en realidad.

La señora Bethany me creía ingenua, mi padre decepcionada y mi madre podría jurar que yo tenía el corazón roto… extrañaba a Lucas muchísimo, pero sabía que pronto lo vería, con eso todo lo demás valía la pena. No permitiría que la Academia Medianoche y sus integrantes lavaran mi cerebro, nunca podrían ponerme en contra de Lucas, yo sé que él me ama.

—¿Ya hablaste con tus padres?

Bella, Raquel, Amy, Rosalie y yo estábamos sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol. Amy estaba absorta leyendo _Matilda_ de Roald Dahl por milésima vez, se lo sabía de memoria. Raquel retrataba el paisaje frente a nosotras pero con un evidente tono tétrico algo alarmante. Rosalie se ocupaba de la tarea de Biología, con tres libros diferentes al lado. Bella me había hecho sobresaltar con su pregunta.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Bella hablaba con un matiz de inocencia en su voz, opuestamente a la importancia de conseguir mi partida del internado.

—Se los diré pronto, lo prometo, es sólo que mis padres siguen un poco asustados.

—No de demores mucho, _René_ quiere verte. —Yo también quería ver a Lucas.

Edward fue el de la idea, a decir verdad él mismo había planeado la fuga de Lucas y me había dado una buena historia para alejarme de mis padres por un tiempo.

En la cena de esta noche en el apartamento de mis padres, les soltaría la bomba.

.

La noche irremediablemente se apodero de cada rincón del internado, empujándome a realizar la más delicada de mis mentiras.

Al llegar con ellos los había saludado sin afán alguno y me había escabullido a mi vieja habitación, saludé con una inclinación de cabeza a la burlona gárgola que ya se había vuelto parte de la rutina, me tiré sobre la cama en intenté conservar aunque fuera una pizca de serenidad. Cuando por fin logre aparentar que nada inusual sucedía me enderece sentándome con parsimonia en la cama, perdí la noción del tiempo al estar observando con inmensa atención la lamina de _El Beso_, desee con todas mis fuerzas que esos fuéramos Lucas y yo.

La voz de mi madre llamándome para cenar me arrastró de vuelta a la realidad privándome de mi anhelante delirio.

—¿Cómo vas con los exámenes finales? — Mi madre preguntó, llevaba días desesperada por olvidar todo lo ocurrido y regresar a la "normalidad".

Los tres estábamos sentados, ellos con dos altos vasos llenos de sangre y yo con espagueti en mi plato.

—Deberías saberlo, tú nos aplicaste el examen de Historia el miércoles pasado. —Murmuré.

Mi madre rió divertida.

—Lamento decir que algunos chicos no se esfuerzan tanto como deberían.

Desgraciadamente mi padre noto como jugaba distraídamente con mi comida.

—¿Sucede algo, Bianca? —Preguntó con voz grave.

—Sí, la verdad es que quería pedirles algo.

Ambos me vieron sorprendidos, luego se miraron de reojo entre ellos y volvieron sus miradas, que sentí que me traspasaban, a mis ojos.

—¿Puedo ir a Florida con Bella? Ya saben, a visitar a su madre.

—¿René te invitó? —Mi madre preguntó con cautela.

—Sí, recuerdan como es ¿no?, muy alegre y un poco despistada. —Sonreí. —Siempre fue muy amable conmigo, Bella cree que quiere mostrarle las Universidades de Florida y convencerla de mudarse para allá. —Reí intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. —Pero Bella y su madre han insistido mucho en que vaya yo también, René prometió llevarnos a la playa todos los días y Bella me propuso ver a los muchachos surfear. —Finalice, sonrojándome lo cual no hubiera hecho de no estar mi padre ahí.

—Creo que es una buena idea. —Anunció mi madre.

Levanté la mirada, la cual había estado cuidadosamente fija en mi tenedor. Mis padres se veían entusiasmados y confiados, tal vez creían que en Florida yo encontraría un amor de verano y me olvidaría de Lucas.

—Siempre me agradó la actitud de René, seguro conocerás a muchos chicos guapos. —Mi madre me guiñó un ojo y sentí mis mejillas arder aun más.

—Espero que no demasiados, Bella y tú siempre han sido muy maduras, confió en que no se meterán en problemas. —Mi padre dijo con algo de severidad en su voz, pero era evidente que ya tenía su permiso.

Pero lo que dijo mi padre a continuación me dejó helada.

—Hablando de la sensatez de Bella…—Comenzó mi padre como quien no quiere la cosa. —… se ve que está muy feliz con Edward.

—Eso creo. —Contesté lentamente.

—¿No has considerado retomar las cosas con Balthazar? —Vi a mi padre como si le hubieran salido orejas de liebre.

—Adrian… —Mi madre lo reprendió. —Nosotros creemos que te haría feliz salir con un _amigo_, no le debes lealtad a nadie.

Tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero me recuperé rápidamente.

—Ya sé, pero… —Fruncí el seño. —¿Ustedes creen que Edward y Bella son una buena pareja? —Esquivé por mera casualidad sus "indirectas".

—Sí, Edward es muy caballeroso, inteligente y además guapo, conocemos a Bella desde que era pequeña y nos preocupamos por ella. —Contestó mi mamá, con una dulce voz.

—Pero ellos son… bueno… ya saben… él es como nosotros y ella es… —Ni a golpes pronunciaría las palabras "vampiro" o "humano" como antónimos.

—Bianca, ya están juntos, no hay nada más que hacer. —Dijo mi papá con solemnidad.

—¿Cómo? —Parpadee en su dirección.

—Creo que no te lo habíamos explicado detalladamente, pero ahora tenemos un buen ejemplo. —Parecía el comienzo de una explicación muy larga y una punzada me hizo preguntarme qué otras cosas mis padres no me habían explicado "detalladamente". —Los de nuestra clase sólo nos enamoramos una vez, es un amor ciego, adoratorio, imponente y… pasional cómo al principio de cualquier relación humana, pero para ellos el amor se va extinguiendo al paso de los años y al ser vampiros este sentimiento inmensamente poderoso nos acompaña para toda la eternidad al encontrar a nuestra pareja.

—Supongo que no tengo que preocuparme porque mis padres se divorcien. —Bromee.

Mi padre frunció el seño y mi madre rió ante su expresión.

—¿No notas a Bella distinta desde que está con Edward? La conoces de casi toda tú vida, si alguien debería notar la diferencia esa serías tú. —Afirmó mi mamá con una deslumbrante, casi cegadora, sonrisa.

—Sí… ahora que lo pienso con cuidado… se ve incalculablemente feliz, sonríe la mayoría del tiempo, cuando esta con Edward parece estar en las nubes, se ve más segura de sí misma, no sé… como si él la completara o como si se completaran mutuamente, cuando están separados se ve que rápidamente sus pensamientos llegan al otro y cuando están juntos se ven… libres, relajados, ¿protegidos?… parecen vulnerables cuando no están juntos…—De estar viendo a Edward y Bella en mi cabeza, pasé a verme con Lucas… yo ya estaba _atada _a Lucas, él era mío y yo suya… por lo visto mis padres no se habían percatado de la fuerte conexión que nos unía.

—Creo que lo describiste muy bien tú sola. —Mi padre tomó un sorbo de sangre del vaso que tenía en la mano.

—¿Y qué pasaría si… una tragedia llegara a ocurrir? —No estaba convencida de querer escuchar la respuesta, pero la pregunta se me había escapado antes de que me diera cuenta.

—Es el peor dolor imaginable. —Dijo mi madre, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

—Depende del vampiro, pero o el desdichado se queda con un dolor debilitante y extremo que lo arrastra al suicidio o lo lleva a una ira desmesurada y desquiciada en busca de venganza. — _Victoria, _pensé al mismo tiempo que sentí un nudo en la garganta.

—Bueno, basta de eso, nada malo sucede aquí. —Mi mamá casi saltó de su silla y se llevó el plato y los vasos al fregadero.

Mi papá asintió y se dedicó a escoger la pieza de jazz que quería escuchar. Velozmente el apartamento empezó a inundarse por la música de _String of Pearls_ de Glenn Miller.

El plan fue exitoso, tenía permiso para irme con Bella y mis padres no sospechaban nada, ahora la cuestión era llegar a Forks en lugar de Florida.

.

Amy POV.

Vic y yo estábamos en el cenador jugando con una baraja española. El juego consistía en conseguir diez cartas, se repartían nueve y nueve, se juntaban en modo ascendente tres por lo menos, del mismo tipo (oros, copas, espadas o bastos), o se conseguían tres cartas de diferente tipo pero igual número.

Este era el último día de clases y me entristecía despedirme de Vic y Raquel, pero Bella estaba ansiosa por terminar con todo el asunto de Victoria, Bianca quería ver a Lucas, Rosalie a Emmet y yo solo quería divertirme con los neófitos, hace tiempo que no estaba en una buena pelea.

—Hola. —Raquel llegó y se sentó junto a Vic. Raquel había estado muy animada esta semana, moría por irse de Medianoche.

Vic sabía que las cartas que necesitaba para ganar ya habían pasado y estaba atrapado con cuatro cartas de _tres _y cuatro de _dos _colocadas sobre la mesa frente a él, y una inservible en su mano.

Mientras que yo tenía frente a mí una sota, un caballo y un rey de espadas, y un cinco, seis y siete de oros, únicamente esperaba un siete de espadas, un cuatro de oros o un diez de oros.

—¿No te cansas de jugar con espadas? —La voz irónica de Edward sonó a mi espalda.

—No. —Sonreí amplia y petulantemente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a mí.

Tomé del mazo una carta y la vi brevemente antes de esbozar otra gran sonrisa.

—Siete de espadas. —Anuncié girándola parara que Vic pudiera verla. —¡Gane!

—No es justo… —Vic se quitó la gorra amarilla, un poco exasperado.

—No te acomplejes Vic, soy la reina en este juego.

—La reina de espadas, querrás decir. —Raquel comentó levantando una ceja, los cuatro nos soltamos a reír.

Cuando las risas cesaron, Edward hablo con voz tranquila.

—Creo que ya están llegando para recogernos.

Nos apresuramos a la entrada principal de Medianoche, Bianca, Rosalie y Bella nos esperaban.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Rose quiso saber, preguntándole a su hermano.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ya llegaron por mí! —Raquel podría empezar a saltar en cualquier momento. Todos nos despedimos de ella, incluso permitió que la abrazáramos, Ranulf y Balthazar llegaron justo a tiempo para despedirse. Raquel tenía prisa, Edward y Balthazar le ayudaron con las maletas, así que Raquel casi corrió encantada hacia su coche.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los padres de Vic. Nos dio asfixiantes abrazos a todas nosotras y también se despidió exageradamente de los chicos. Nos hizo prometer que le escribiríamos y partió con su clásica sonrisa deslumbrante como el sol.

Bella charlaba animadamente con Edward, Balthazar había redoblado esfuerzos por "proteger" a Bianca así que había acaparado su atención, Ranulf y Rosalie discutían sobre el último examen de filosofía.

Vislumbré en el rocoso camino el choche negro de Carlisle, Rose se dio cuenta casi al mismo tiempo que yo, el coche aun no se había estacionado cuando Rosalie ya estaba allá, Emmet salió como una exhalación y en segundos estuvo frente a Rose, la sujetó por la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire antes de besarla desmesuradamente. Esme también bajo del auto, Edward y Bella ya estaban caminando en su dirección tomados de la mano.

Edward abrazo a su madre con una suave sonrisa y tras cierta vacilación Bella también le abrazo, me encaminé alegremente hasta donde estaban ellos para saludar a Esme.

—Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos. —Propuso Emmet una vez que nos puso atención a todos los demás.

Rosalie y Esme se despidieron y subieron al auto con Emmet.

Edward abrazó a Bella con ganas.

—Estaré pensando en ti. —Susurró.

Pero al igual que yo, todos los vampiros escucharon sus palabras claramente.

—Desearía que no tuvieras que irte, te extrañaré. —Bella escondía la cara en el cuello de Edward, el tomó delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero apenas se rozaron.

—Estas en cada uno de mis pensamientos y eres mi único anhelo, pronto estaré a tú lado. —Murmuró, rozando sus labios al hablar, a continuación la beso en serio, casi con fiereza.

No era propio de mí ver fijamente algo tan íntimo, pero sabía que no era la única, por alguna razón que no entendí la señora Bethany tenía la vista clavada en ellos desde una torre del castillo, supuse que Edward también lo sabía, pero no había duda del amor desbocado con el que había hablado.

Finalmente, se separaron, ambos jadeantes, luchando por acompasar su respiración.

—Te amo. —Anunció Bella sin aliento.

Una sonrisa triunfal y deslumbrante, como nunca recordaba haber visto, se instalo en las facciones de Edward.

—También te amo. —Respondió a su vez.

Poco después los Cullen se marcharon, Bella y yo vimos al auto desaparecer en el camino, la abrace como si estuviera consolándola, aunque vería a la razón de sus desvaríos muy pronto.

.

Ranulf había dicho que pasaría las vacaciones en Rusia y Balthazar había hecho el anuncio de que iría a Argentina. Ya pasaba del mediodía y pocos humanos seguían en Medianoche, pero para el final del día lo más seguro es que no quedara ninguno. Balthazar y Ranulf se habían ido en horas distintas y con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Bianca, nos había invitado a Bella y a mí a su alcoba, Patrice parloteaba sin descanso sobre las boutiques exclusivas que visitaría en París, yo sólo les conté como era mi "modesta" casa allá.

—¿Cómo están niñas? —Nos saludó la madre de Bianca desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Bien. —Respondimos con simpleza.

—Ya es hora, Bianca, tú padre y yo las llevaremos al aeropuerto.

Bella y Bianca asintieron y fueron en busca de sus maletas.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes chicas? —Nos preguntó Celia mientras se sentaba en la cama de Bianca.

—¡Iremos a París! —Contestó Patrice notoriamente entusiasmada.

—Creo que Patrice planea asaltar todas las tiendas. —Sonreí.

Celia rió y Patrice me fulminó con la mirada.

—Estamos listas. —Anunció Bianca.

—Muy bien. —Celia se levantó y se encaminó a la salida. —Cuídense mucho, espero verlas pronto. —Se despidió de nosotras, Bianca y Bella la siguieron, no sin antes que Bella intercambiara una significativa mirada conmigo.

.

Bella POV.

Gracias a Amy los padres de Bianca nos habían dejado en el aeropuerto pero no se habían quedado lo suficiente para asegurarse de que tomaríamos el avión "indicado".

El camino se me figuró interminable, sé que Bianca se sentía igual, apenas intercambiamos un par de palabras, no es que estuviésemos molestas, pero sí tensas, escapar del ojo vigilante de la señora Bethany fue como lanzarse a una gran alberca en la penumbra de la noche sin siquiera adivinar su profundidad.

Las horas pasaron, nos dolía la cabeza y estábamos somnolientas, pero al llegar al aeropuerto y bajar del avión todos los malestares se esfumaron.

Lucas y Edward nos estaban esperando.

Bianca corrió hacía Lucas y casi se lanzó sobre él, Lucas sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente… Al instante siguiente Edward estaba frente a mí, instantáneamente le eché los brazos al cuello y lo besé con ganas, creo que las personas que pasaban se nos quedaban viendo, incluso escuché un par de risitas y que alguien tosía, pero nada de eso importaba, todo lo que necesitaba saber era que Edward me estrechaba contra él con sus fuertes brazos y seguía besándome con frenesí.

Edward trazaba círculos en mi espalda con una mano y con la otra procuraba acercarme a él tanto como era posible, el beso se alargo indefinidamente, cuando notaba que yo necesitaba respirar se detenía pero con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, me aseguraba que me amaba en voz baja y apremiante y a continuación me besaba de nuevo. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces se repitió esto, pero tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad y separarme de él.

Edward hizo un tierno puchero, pero suspiró resignado.

Vi que Lucas y Bianca también se estaban besando… con gran entusiasmo.

—Yo creo…—Comencé, intentando captar su atención. —Que nos están esperando.

Lucas y Bianca se separaron, Bianca se sonrojó muchísimo y escondió la cara contra el hombro de Lucas, quien la rodeaba con el brazo.

—Mi familia sí. —Corroboró Edward. —Pero Ranulf y Balthazar aun no llegan.

—Quiero ver a Charlie. —Afirmé.

Edward aferró mi mano y los cuatro nos dirigimos a casa de Charlie.

.

A estas alturas, Charlie ya casi no hacía preguntas sobre Edward, solo nos veía con ojos suspicaces y se encogía de hombros, como si no hubiera nada que hacer.

Haber sido una chica, responsable, honesta y seria era sin duda alguna, una gran ventaja con mis padres y los de Bianca. Charlie creía que Bianca tenía permiso para quedarse en Forks. Y ninguno de los cuatro se había molestado en comprobar la veracidad de nuestras historias. Lucas y Edward nos habían hecho compañía como media hora, pero mi padre muy _amablemente_ los había corrido, no fue descortés pero era obvio que planeaba tenernos bien vigiladas.

—Tu cuarto es tal como lo recuerdo.

Bianca y yo estábamos desempacando en mi habitación, se suponía que Charlie nos había dado permiso para salir con los chicos… y nuestra fabulosa cita doble romántica consistía en acordar una estrategia para enfrentarnos a Victoria y su ejército.

—Lo sé. —Resoplé.

—Lucas me pidió que te recordara que llamaras a Leah.

—Ah, claro. —Lo había olvidado por completo.

Mi ropa quedó hecha un desastre después de que la revolví en busca de mi celular. Necesitaba concentrarme, yo era una cazadora de la Cruz Negra, cuando me encontrara con los Cullen y los lobos debía hacer que me tomaran en serio… gracias al cielo Lucas estaba aquí y me recordaría porque todos los otros cazadores me respetaban y hasta algunos me admiraban.

Me dispuse a marcar el número, me mordí el labio y me deje caer sobre la abarrotada cama.

—¿Leah?

—_¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te descubrieron en Medianoche?_

—No, aun no. ¿Cómo has estado?

—_La pelirroja ha dejado de merodear por nuestro territorio. Pero Sam cree que eso significa que de verdad está concentrada en su ejército. ¿La vampiresa ya vio cuando vendrán?_

—Su nombre es Alice y no lo sé, aun no he hablado con ella, esta noche iremos a hablar con los Cullen, esperaremos que lleguen el resto de los vampiros. Te avisaré cuando sea hora de ponernos de acuerdo con la manada.

—_Seguro, pero Jared y Paul están impacientes, Seth es el único que confía en los Cullen... Sam intenta ser razonable, pero son ¡los fríos! ¿Segura que tus otros amigos se marcharan después de acabar con Victoria?_

—Sí, solo están aquí para ayudarme. ¿La manada confía en mí?

—_¿A qué te refieres? ¿A qué aunque no confiemos en los Cullen confiemos en ti?_

—Los Cullen no les han dado motivos para desconfiar de ellos, pero eso no era a lo que me refería.

—_¿Entonces?_

—Al parecer serán los Cullen, y la manada por otra parte, pero yo nunca dije que yo era _parte _de los Cullen.

—_¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Edward y tú…?_

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, Edward y yo estamos bien, precisamente ya lo hablé con él, no me voy a esconder atrás de Edward y dejar que todos tomen las decisiones, ya lo verás, te llamaré.

—_Bueno, nos vemos, cuida que nadie te muerda._ —Bromeó y colgó.

—¿Y bien? —Me cuestionó Bianca. —¿Qué significó todo eso?

—Si alguien va a matar a Victoria seré yo.

.

Para _variar _estaba lloviendo. Las gigantescas gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza las ramas y las hojas de los arboles, los parabrisas del volvo plateado de Edward iban velozmente de un lado a otro. Yo estaba recargada sobre la ventana, el cristal estaba empañado, pero frente a mí, el camino se abría sombrío, peligroso e intimidante. Edward manejaba a su ritmo habitual, lo cual seguía poniéndome nerviosa. Estaba muy serio, concentrado en sus pensamientos, me di cuenta en primer lugar por la mueca que tenía y en segundo porque no me había preguntado que estaba pensando yo, lo cual jugó a mi favor.

Lucas y Bianca iban en la parte de atrás, tampoco habían dicho palabra. Se notaba que Bianca estaba asustada pero no pude definir de qué, en cambio, Lucas sólo estaba en modo "cazador de la Cruz Negra", por más que le di vueltas al asunto opté por regresar a ser "Isabella el terror de los nómadas sanguinarios". Me concentré en componer mi cara de póquer, deshacerme de la mayoría de mis emociones y ver los alrededores esperando por el inminente peligro.

Me había ensimismado en mis lúgubres pensamientos y las palabras de Bianca me sorprendieron.

—¿_Esa_ es tú casa? —Le preguntó a mi novio. Edward rió entre dientes.

—¿Es demasiado?

—Es extraordinario.

La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque. La lluvia lo había hecho mucho más caudaloso y sonoro.

Al bajar del volvo, Lucas sujetó la mano de Bianca, ya estaba pensando en protegerla y eso que sólo se trataba de los Cullen. Era impresionante que Lucas accediera a quedarse en casa de los Cullen, las cosas debían estar muy tensas, pero confiaba en que Edward evitaría una confrontación entre Lucas y su familia.

Entramos a la casa, Bianca observaba todo, sentí que algo importante ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—¡Que hermoso jardín! —Bianca camino hasta la gran vidriera, por la cual se podía admirar el exorbitante jardín de Esme.

Levanté la vista para apreciar el alto techo de vigas, con este clima la casa Cullen, tenía un aspecto mágico.

—¡Bienvenidas! —Esme bajo las escaleras en forma de caracol, con Carlisle detrás de ella.

—Muchas gracias, señora Cullen. —Respondió Bianca.

—Llámame Esme. —Sonreía como si se tratara de un encuentro social.

—¿Gustan sentarse? —Carlisle nos guió hasta la sala, decidí sentarme junto a Lucas y Bianca, Edward estaba de pie frente al ventanal contemplando la lluvia. Parecía que se iba a caer el cielo.

En cuestión de segundos Rosalie y Emmet estaban sentados también. Carlisle y Esme tenían una expresión cortés en sus rostros. Los minutos pasaron y nadie despegaba los labios. Pero al fin aparecieron Jasper y Alice, quienes eran a los que estábamos esperando.

—Swan, creo que nos debemos una explicación. —Alice se había parado muy cerca de mí, me puse de pie y la observé desde mi altura.

Todos los Cullen habían dado un respingo, una gama de emociones afloraron en la cara de cada uno. Carlisle estaba nervioso, Esme preocupada, Emmet curioso, Edward tenso, Rosalie impaciente y Jasper tenía una mueca de concentración, probablemente estaba pensando en alejar a Alice del peligro, de mí.

—Alice… —Edward hablaba entre dientes.

—Déjala, Edward, tiene razón. —Me crucé de brazos, ni pizca de miedo o nerviosismo en mi ser.

—La Cruz Negra. —Murmuró Carlisle. —Es asombroso.

—Están aquí. —Esme anunció y al segundo siguiente había desaparecido, en menos de cinco segundos reapareció con Ranulf y Balthazar.

—Llegan justo a tiempo. —Rosalie sonrió irónicamente.

—¿Y bien? —Si las miradas matasen, por el modo en que Alice seguía viéndome yo ya no estaría aquí.

—Soy parte de la Cruz Negra. —Me encogí de hombros, señalando el hecho obvio. —Después de encontrarme con Laurent en el bosque creí que sería lo más prudente anticipar la llegada de Victoria.

—¿Cómo pudiste unírteles? —Alice me reprochó. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hacen? Torturan a los nuestros, nos dan caza como si fuéramos bestias, no tienen piedad, disfrutan al vernos morir, al alejar a nuestros seres queridos de nosotros.

¿Esperaba que me arrepintiera? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¿Qué me disculpara? ¿Qué asegurara que todo fue un grave error? ¡Que me sintiera culpable! ¡Por favor! ¡Era ridículo!

—Esa descripción encaja a la perfección con los tuyos, ¿sabes? Ustedes nos atormentan, no somos más que alimento o un juego, nunca tienen compasión y nunca he escuchado a uno de ustedes pidiendo perdón a la familia de un humano.

—¡Ya basta! —Rose estalló.

Vi de reojo a Lucas y a Bianca, él estaba realmente tenso y Bianca pasmada.

—¿Torturan vampiros? —Susurró con desconcierto.

—Bella y yo nunca hemos torturado a nadie. —Afirmó con voz tensa.

—Exacto, y de todos modos, ustedes no tienen derecho a reclamarnos nada, quizá Carlisle, pero todos los demás… bueno ustedes saben lo que han hecho mejor que yo. —Dije con voz fría en indiferente.

—Es verdad. —Aceptó Emmet con resentimiento.

—Jamás quise lastimar a ninguno de ustedes. —Admití inexpresivamente.

—Estoy muy decepcionada, has matado vampiros, ¿verdad? —Alice me mandaba dagas con los ojos.

—Sí, yo he matado en defensa propia o para proteger a alguien más, no por mis propios deseos. Si mal no recuerdo, James estuvo a casi nada de convertirme en polvo, se llama instinto de supervivencia, Alice.

—Con exactitud ¿A cuántos has matado? —Jasper me miró intrigado.

—A los suficientes para saber cómo defenderme. —Respondí desafiante, Ranulf sonrió.

—Bella… y Lucas, tienen mi confianza. —Intervino Edward, observando a su pequeña hermana. —No hay por qué discutir, Alice.

—Bien. —Le espetó en respuesta, aunque era más que evidente que las cosas no estaban bien.

—También tienen mi confianza. —Aseveró Ranulf.

Carlisle, Esme, Balthazar, Rosalie, y tras cierta vacilación, Emmet se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Ya veremos. —Aseveró Jasper, mirándome con mil preguntas pugnando por salir.

.

Desde el primer piso la televisión, situada en un canal de noticias creaba un sonido de lo más molesto. La cama individual no era suficiente y Bianca y yo estábamos casi una encima de la otra. Serían alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

—¿Ya tenemos que levantarnos? —Bianca intento girarse en la diminuta cama, aun estaba media dormida.

—Eso parece. —Bostecé. —Patrice y Amy deben estar por llegar, necesitamos reunirnos para acordar lo que puede aportar cada uno de nosotros y después llamar a los lobos.

—¡Como yo puedo aportar tanto! —Se quejó.

—Vamos, no seas así contigo.

—Es en serio. Soy la única que no es una asesina letal.

—Eres igual de importante…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, lo sé.

Me senté en la cama, Bianca puso la cara sobre la almohada. La escena me causó risa, me recordó a las viejas fiestas de pijamas que teníamos cuando éramos pequeñas.

—¿De qué ríes? —Me preguntó somnolienta.

—¡Tú cabello es un desastre! —Me burle.

—Deberías ver el tuyo. —También se estaba riendo.

—Tendremos que resignarnos e ir a peinarnos. —Bufé.

—Cierto. —Bostezó. —Vamos.

.

Llegamos a la residencia de los Cullen en mi vieja y ruidosa camioneta. El ambiente se había relajado un poco, la única que seguía haciendo corajes era Alice. Emmet comenzó a hacernos bromas como de costumbre, Esme nos trataba como niños a todos y Balthazar se veía calmado, al parecer ya había aceptado el hecho de que Lucas se supiera defender, Jasper extrañamente se la pasaba lanzándome miradas curiosas, a veces también a Lucas, ¿es qué éramos tan excepcionales?

Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Balthazar y Ranulf habían salido a cazar, Carlisle estaba leyendo en su despacho, Esme movía los muebles de la sala en orden de colocar mas sillones, Jasper estaba en su habitación, Bianca y Lucas recorrían el precioso jardín y Edward estaba de pie junto a mí, observábamos el paisaje, yo veía al frente con atención, esperaba ver a Victoria aparecer entre los cedros o algo así.

—¡Ya están aquí! —Esme anunció con regocijo.

Edward y yo fuimos al vestíbulo, Amy y Patrice llevaban cuatro maletas.

—Amy ¿Qué es todo eso? —Pregunté divertida.

—El equipaje de Patrice. —Amy rodó los ojos.

Como el comedor no tenía sillas suficientes para todos se decidió ir al amplio, húmedo y verde jardín. El río se podía oír como una pacifica canción de fondo. Amy estaba radiante de alegría al parecer batirse en duelo era lo suyo.

—¿La señora Bethany sospecha algo? —Lucas preguntó cautelosamente.

—Por ahora no… parece que hay algo que la preocupa más. —Le contestó Amy.

—Seguramente, algo que tanga que ver con su preciosa Academia. —Ranulf sugirió y Amy asintió.

—De todos modos, Bella ya se graduó, no tiene que volver y por ese aspecto no corre peligro. —Afirmó Emmet.

—Francamente Victoria me preocupa más en este momento que la señora Behany, así que ¿por qué no avanzamos al meollo del asunto? —Propuse.

—Bella, Victoria es un cero a la izquierda comparada con la señora Bethany. —Balthazar me previno.

—Sí, pero por lo que podemos apreciar ella no tiene ningún motivo para considerarme una amenaza, y no planeo volver a Medianoche, en estos instantes tengo a una vampiresa desquiciada por vengarse y creó un ejército para eso. —Afirmé.

—Bien, Alice ¿has visto algo? —Carlisle estaba debidamente controlado.

—Sí, su número aumenta, son más de treinta por ahora, podría cambiar. —Alice seguía enojada y mucho.

—Son bastantes… podríamos tener bajas… —Murmuró Jasper pensativo.

—¿Aun con el poder de Amy? —La incredulidad en la voz de Bianca fue palpable.

La interpelada hizo una mueca de disgusto y negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. —Admitió. —Son neófitos, aunque lograra colar una idea en sus mentes sería solo cuestión de segundos para que cambiaran de opinión.

—¿Quiénes son los elementos más fuertes? —Preguntó Ranulf y Jasper y Edward lo miraron atónitos. Ranulf se veía de lo más inofensivo, sonreí para mis adentros.

—Por nuestra parte, Jasper tiene experiencia en esto, Rosalie es tenaz, Emmet muy fuerte, Edward veloz y Alice tiene una ventaja por sus visiones…—Enumeraba Carlisle.

—Pero sin los lobos nos harían polvo, y con ellos presentes Alice es incapaz de vislumbrar el futuro. —Lo interrumpió Lucas, Carlisle asintió pensativo.

Amy y yo nos miramos a los ojos por un momento y ella asintió.

—Por nuestra parte, Amy, con manipulación mental o sin ella, es experta en tácticas para aniquilar, Runulf es _ágil _y tiene experiencia, Balthazar es disciplinado y Lucas es un experimentado y hábil cazador…

—¿Qué hay de la manada de lobos? —Me cuestionó Rosalie.

—Acordaron encontrarse con nosotros cuando los citáramos. —Contestó Carlisle.

—Aunque es un buen comienzo, esta unión es heterogénea, debemos pulir cada habilidad, yo podría enseñarles cómo combatir un ejército de neófitos. —Se ofreció Jasper.

—Perfecto. —Amy tenía una fiera e intimidante sonrisa en su rostro. —Contigo tenemos un as bajo la manga.

* * *

Respuestas de Reviews sobre el capítulo anterior:

**Choqqolatha: ¡**Tus comentarios realmente me levantan el ánimo! ¡Me entusiasma mucho saber que te gusta lo que escribo! :D Por ahora Bella no corre peligro respecto a Medianoche. Gracias, me la paso buscando frases interesantes que poner :) Espero que estés muy bien. ¡Nos leemos!

**Mary Hellen: **¡Gracias en verdad! Me halaga tu comentario :) Siempre intento escribir lo mejor que puedo, y que bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior, ojala me puedas escribir qué opinas de éste =D

**NickiCullen: **Me hace feliz saber que te gusta mi historia :) Sé que los hago esperar, pero lo más rápido para actualizar de que me puedo dar el lujo es cada siete días, admito que a veces tardo más, pero es por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, no puedo más que prometer no abandonar la historia. Y sí, ya estoy delirando por unas vacaciones jaja. ¡Me interesa leer tus comentarios!

**Verodelprado: **Al parecer no puedo enviarte un mensaje con la respuesta, así que te contesto por aquí. Sí, Edward ya deja de sentirse _tan _amenazado por Lucas, ahora es solo precaución porque él pertenece a la Cruz Negra. La Señora Bethany es muy prepotente, desde mi punto de vista pero es un mal necesario. Los padres de Bianca sólo creen que Lucas la ha engañado y decepcionado, por lo que intentaran que esté con Balthazar porque es un vampiro. Sí planeaba escribir sobre el nacimiento de Bianca pero en la secuela aun no tengo esa parte bien definida. ¡Yo también quiero pronto, escribir sobre la batalla! Jaja Pero el tiempo se me escapa de las manos. Me anima saber que voy mejorando. Espero leer tu opinión ¡Gracias! :D

**¡Gracias por leer! Acepto desde críticas constructivas hasta elogios, preguntas, observaciones, aportes, sugerencias, correcciones… todo es bienvenido.**

**Por favor, dejen su opinión pulsando el botoncito de "review"**

**.**

**Pd: Los invito a pasar por otra historia que subí "Breaking Brawl" Es un sólo capítulo, es una sátira sobre Crepúsculo con los personajes de Mario Bros. y otros videojuegos ;)**

**Itzi**


	28. Alianza sobrenatural

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, cada comentario me hace enormemente feliz. En verdad, aprecio lo que me escriben. (Ya saben que siempre los respondo)**

**¡Los últimos capítulos! No puedo creerlo, ¡qué tristeza y emoción al mismo tiempo!**

**Si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo, mi facebook es: Amy Salvatore Ross Cullen El link está en mi perfil. (Avísenme si también me escriben en el mundo del fanfiction y bajo que nombre) =D**

* * *

**Alianza sobrenatural**

"_Confiar en todos es insensato; pero no confiar en nadie es neurótica torpeza."_

Bianca POV.

Se podía sentir la humedad en el ambiente, pero el frío y los mosquitos no parecían molestar a los vampiros.

—¿Cómo nos enseñaras? —Patrice le preguntó a Jasper inocentemente.

Edward, Carlisle y Jasper se miraron, creo que estaban tomando una decisión, una secreta y falta de palabras, decisión.

—Como estamos juntos en esto, y no sobreviviríamos unos sin los otros, supongo que deben saberlo. —La voz de Jasper fue calmada, enajenante y su rostro inescrutable.

Alice apareció a su lado, no vi que Jasper reaccionara. Carlisle y Esme lo miraban… ¿preocupados? Tenían una expresión que solo los padres pueden tener. Edward se posiciono junto a Bella y rodeo su cintura con un brazo. Emmett pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Rosalie. Amy suspiró como si lo que Jasper estaba a punto de contar le trajera recuerdos. El resto de nosotros le pusimos toda nuestra atención, lo veíamos curiosos y extrañados.

—Me parece que los humanos no pueden verlo. —Sonrió ladinamente a la vez que se remangaba la manga del suéter, no una, sino incontables cicatrices, ¿era posible recibir semejante numero de mordidas? Ahora caía en la cuenta, el rostro, el cuello, las manos, estaba bañado en cicatrices. Las líneas no eran nítidas, pero entrecerrando los ojos lograba verlas. —¿Las ven ahora? —Quiso saber, refiriéndose a Lucas, Bella y a mí.

—Puedo verlas. —Aseguró Bella, algo sorprendida.

—También yo. —Murmuró Lucas con tono pensativo.

¡Alto! … Jasper había insinuado que un humano común era incapaz de ver sus cicatrices, pero nosotros podíamos, yo siempre supe que no soy normal, soy hija de vampiros y tengo un poco de sus habilidades y le había pasado algo de ellas a Lucas debido al par de veces que lo había mordido, pero Bella… no, es imposible, Edward nunca… ¿o sí? Si Edward se siente tan atraído a Bella como yo por Lucas lo más probable es que…

—No se supone que seamos capaces de verlas con tanta facilidad. —Comentó Bella en tono sombrío.

Edward tenía la misma cara de susto que yo, mientras que Bella y Lucas compartían la misma expresión de estupefacción.

—Sí bueno, eso iba a pasar de todos modos, es inevitable, naturaleza vampírica, continuemos. —Amy nos sacó de nuestras conjeturas abruptamente, pero estuve agradecida al respecto.

Nadie más hizo comentarios, de hecho no repararon en ello, estaban más interesados en la historia que Jasper estaba por contar, deje salir un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Por qué tienes todas esas cicatrices? —Patrice era la más espantada.

Esa única pregunta le dio pie a la historia de cómo Jasper había sido convertido.

Siendo humano formaba parte del ejército confederado, el Mayor Jasper Whitlock, estaba al frente de la evacuación de las mujeres y los niños cuando conoció a María. Ella estaba creando un ejército de neófitos, buscaba humanos específicos, con potencial, los adiestraba en el combate y les enseñaba a pasar desapercibidos para los humanos. Con la ayuda de Jasper el ejército de María fue aumentando e incluso los neófitos trabajaban juntos, Jasper se había ganado el cariño y la confianza de María, quien le mandaba deshacerse de los neófitos en cuanto pasaba el tiempo en el que eran de máxima utilidad, alrededor de un año.

Una noche Jasper y un amigo suyo, que a pesar de ese sanguinario ambiente logró tener, estaban deshaciéndose de los vampiros que ya no eran de provecho. Pero para la gran sorpresa de Jasper, cuando éste llamo a Charlotte, una vampiresa de aproximadamente un año, Peter se enfureció y se fue corriendo con ella, Jasper decidió dejarlos escapar aun teniendo en cuenta la cólera de María.

Con el paso del tiempo el estado de ánimo de Jasper se fue deteriorando y María fue perdiendo la confianza en él. Peter regresó a hurtadillas cinco años después, y eligió un buen día para llegar, justo cuando Jasper se estaba preparando para traicionar a María, o lo haría ella. Peter le hablo de la vida que había tenido con Charlotte, era posible una existencia pacífica. Jasper se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Viajo en compañía de Peter y Charlotte durante algunos años, pero la tristeza no desaparecía. No comprendía qué le sucedía hasta que Peter se dio cuenta de que empeoraba después de cada caza, Jasper era capaz de sentir el pánico y el temor de sus presas. Empezó a resultarle insoportable. El abatimiento empeoró y vagabundeo lejos de Peter y Charlotte.

Todos estábamos absortos en la historia. Ranulf y Amy parecían contemplar las sangrientas masacres con sus propios ojos, al igual que Jasper. Bella y Lucas, que apretaba mi mano, tenían fruncido el seño, estaban tan concentrados y tan alertas que me pregunte en que pensaban, Edward se la había pasado estudiando los leves cambios en la expresión de Bella, Patrice estaba horrorizada y a la vez disgustada, el rostro de Balthazar se había ensombrecido casi inmediatamente, y yo no podía salir de mi perplejidad y decepción, jamás había odio hablar de una cosa así, de inmediato supe que el motivo era que mis padres no habían querido que yo me enterara de ese tipo de acontecimientos. Me habían mantenido en la ignorancia, siendo perfectamente consciente de ello, me habían asegurado que sólo la minoría de los vampiros cazaban humanos, mis padres únicamente me habían hablado del lado ilusorio y sosegado del mundo vampírico.

La tensión, la sed de sangre, las traiciones, las venganzas, la ira, el rencor, las matanzas que se aglomeraban en las mentes de todos fueron dispersadas al momento en que Jasper relajó su postura y sonrió ligeramente, continuando con su relato.

Jasper se encontraba en Filadelfia, era un día tormentoso y para no descubrirse quedándose bajo la lluvia se refugió en una cafetería. Alice ya estaba ahí, sentada y esperándolo, se acercó a él de inmediato, ella sonreía.

—«Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo» —Jasper repitió las palabras de Alice.

—Y tú agachaste la cabeza, como buen caballero sureño, y respondiste: «Lo siento, señorita» —Alice corroboró.

Todos, sin excepción, rompimos a reír. Jasper sostuvo con fuerza y a la vez con amabilidad la mano de Alice, ambos se sonreían ampliamente, y un destello de paz y adoración cruzo por los ojos de Jasper.

Luego del encuentro, Alice le hablo a Jasper sobre los Cullen y decidieron ir a buscarlos.

Carlisle y Esme, les sonrieron a todos sus hijos como padres orgullosos. El resto de los Cullen se veían bastante contentos con su situación familiar, y yo que creí que Jasper sólo estaba ahí por Alice, nunca antes había visto con tanta claridad el afecto que Jasper profesaba por todos los miembros de su familia.

Pero las sonrisas y las risas no podían durar por mucho…

—Pero estos neófitos no fueron creados para conquistar territorio. —Comentó Rose con voz cantarina.

La tensión y ferocidad en los semblantes de todos afloró con inolvidable facilidad.

—No, ellos vendrán aquí, lo he visto. —Alice murmuró con voz monocorde.

—Vamos a necesitar que nos enseñes a destruirlos, Jasper —expuso Carlisle al fin con gesto endurecido, pero podía ver la pena en sus ojos. Nadie odiaba la violencia más que él.

—Todos lo necesitaremos, ¿Dónde y cuándo nos reuniremos? Necesito informar a la manada de lobos. —La autoridad y serenidad con la que Bella pronunció aquellas palabras, sorprendieron a casi todos los Cullen.

—¿A las tres de la mañana será muy agotador para ustedes? —Emmett preguntó burlonamente viendo a Bella y a Lucas.

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y sonrieron ladinamente, casi pude sentir la adrenalina, la emoción y el orgullo emanando de sus cuerpos.

—Créeme Emmett, si Victoria no se excusara tras una horda de neófitos yo misma acabaría con ella. —Bella sonrió fieramente.

Amy y Lucas dejaron escapar suaves risitas. Y los demás vampiros dieron un respingo y abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Dile a los lobos que vayan quince kilómetros al norte del puesto del guardia forestal de Hoh Forest. Que lleguen por el oeste y podrán seguir nuestro rastro. —Convino Jasper.

—Perfecto. —Bella le sonrió a Lucas, Edward y yo compartimos una mirada de incomprensión.

.

Bella POV.

De regreso en la _vida cotidiana_.

En la sala Lucas y Edward debatían sobre la mejor táctica para acorralar a los neófitos y que no decidieran darse un festín con los habitantes de Forks. En la cocina Bianca y yo preparábamos la comida para Charlie.

—Creo que se llevan mejor. —Me susurró Bianca al oído, cuando paso junto a mí para agarrar un plato del estante.

—También lo creo, ahora trazaran un plan para resguardarnos en una caja fuerte. —Bufé.

Bianca rió por lo bajo.

—Es lo más probable. —Respondió. —¿Me dejaran participar en el enfrentamiento? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—No lo sé… —Dudé. —¿Qué tan bien tienes desarrollados tus sentidos de vampiresa?

—Son mejores que los de los humanos, pero no tan buenos como los de los vampiros.

—Quizá… te _puedan_ entrenar. —¿Qué clase de entrenamiento se le podría dar a Bianca?, ¿Jasper y Amy debían entrenarla?, ¿O Lucas y yo?

Me perdí en mis conjeturas, pero cuando escuché las voces de Edward y Lucas elevarse por la irritación instintivamente ladee la cabeza en dirección a la sala, Bianca también observaba fijamente cuando Lucas y Edward entraron a la cocina.

—No creo que sea necesario que Bella participe en la lucha. —Discutía Edward.

—¡Es una de las mejores cazadoras! —Discrepaba Lucas.

—¿Te gustaría dejar a Bianca expuesta al desenfreno de decenas de neófitos? —Insistía mi protector novio.

—No es lo mismo, Bianca no ha sido entrenada para esto. —Difería mi obstinado amigo.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de nosotras como si no estuviéramos aquí? —Bianca les soltó con brusquedad.

Nos miraron como si acabaran de darse cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Lucas y Edward se habían sentado en la mesa y Bianca se había reclinado sobre ella con ambas manos, yo me había acercado y cruzado los brazos.

—Bella, amor, no tienes por qué ser parte de esa barbarie. —Edward intentó persuadirme.

—Edward, voy a enfrentarme a Victoria, no me voy a esconder ¡No entrené tanto para mandarte a defenderme! —Casi grité.

Edward pareció preocuparse y angustiarse pero no discutió más. Lucas veía a Bianca como sopesando las palabras que estaba por pronunciar.

—Ambas vamos a pelear. —Intervine antes de darle tiempo de hablar.

—Pero… —Lucas intentó rebatir mi afirmación pero Bianca habló con voz firme sin darnos tiempo de reaccionar.

—Soy una vampiresa. — _Soy peligrosa por naturaleza, _insinuó.

Lucas tampoco dijo nada más.

La cena transcurrió con la comprometida normalidad, Charlie nos preguntó por la escuela y nuestros planes para las vacaciones, tuve que admitir que no había pensado en nada, Victoria ocupaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos.

Lucas y Edward regresaron a casa de los Cullen en poco tiempo, en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras ellos Charlie nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado, ambas estuvimos a punto de estallar a carcajadas, ¿es qué algún día dejarían de subestimarnos?

.

Binca prendió la luz de mi cuarto y las sombras fueron expulsadas al exterior llamándonos parar cubrirnos con ellas.

—Es la una y media de la madrugada. —Dijo mi amiga con calma.

Habíamos hecho lo imposible por dormirnos temprano, no es que no aguantáramos despiertas toda la noche pero debíamos conservar energías. Nos vestimos rápidamente, pantalón negro, suéter gris, botas negras y el cabello recogido, por más que esto último de desagradara.

—¿Tienes la cuerda? —Le pregunté a mi compañera de fuga.

—Sí. —Confirmó.

Amarramos la cuerda a la cama y la lanzamos por la ventana, por suerte sólo estábamos en el segundo piso y no en el décimo segundo. Descender con todo y mi torpeza no fue complicado, el entrenamiento de la Cruz Negra había hecho maravillas conmigo y era evidente que no era la primera vez que nos escabullíamos de noche, juntas éramos un peligro, sonreí ante las múltiples memorias de nosotras dos y nuestras disparatadas aventuras.

Nos adentramos al empapado y tenebroso bosque, caminamos por lo que me parecieron tres metros y con facilidad encontramos el Jeep de Emmett que tan amablemente nos había prestado.

Durante el trayecto no hubo percances, Bianca analizó con la mirada el amplio y sorprendente claro al que llegamos, la oscuridad reclamaba orgullosa cada rincón, pero la magnífica luna llena combatía con su luz, resplandeciendo el superficial verdor del bosque.

—Los Cullen juegan beisbol aquí, ¿recuerdas que te conté? —Comenté dirigiéndome a Bianca.

—¿O sea que aquí empezó todo? ¿Aquí fue donde te topaste con James y Victoria? —Me preguntó

—Así es. —Confirmé entre dientes.

El Jeep ya llevaba varios minutos detenido, Edward me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, le sonreí, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Bianca ya estaba con Lucas y se dirigían a donde se encontraban los demás.

Me permití unos instantes de distracción en lo que aparecía la manada.

—¿Dormiste? —Edward me preguntó con una pícara sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

—Un poco. —Entrelacé mi mano con la suya. —¿Sigues preocupado? —Pregunté en voz baja.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? —Suspiró resignado.

—No me subestimes.

—No lo hago, ¿pero cómo puedo permitir que estés tan cerca del peligro? Te amo, sabes que eres mi vida, ¿verdad? —Sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados se entrelazaron con los míos, la devoción que Edward me transmitía me dificultaba tener una línea de pensamiento coherente.

—Lo sé amor. —Logré articular, con una gigantesca sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. —También te amo, te demostraré que ahora puedo cuidarte a ti, como tú siempre me has cuidado a mí. —Acaricié su mejilla con la otra mano.

Edward sonrió con su seductora sonrisa torcida y me besó.

Sus adictivos labios presionaron los míos, su mano se aferró a mi cintura y me acercó más a él, deslizaba sus labios contra los míos con deliberada lentitud, pero sin duda era uno de los mejores besos que Edward me había dado y eso ya es decir mucho.

—Ya entendimos las indirectas. —Amy intentaba no reírse pero no tuvo éxito, se encontraba a menos de un metro de nosotros dos. —Una vez que se termine el entrenamiento los dejaremos solos. —Ahí ni siquiera intento esconder sus carcajadas.

Al instante Emmett, Patrice y Alice rieron junto con Amy. Esme, Carlisle y Jasper se limitaron a sonreír.

Edward y yo nos separamos, con cara de resignación, volteamos para ver a los demás y caminamos tomados de las manos hasta donde ellos estaban.

—¿Planean utilizar la espada, el hacha …? —El líder de los Cullen le preguntó a Amy.

—Por esta vez no, Ranulf y yo tenemos las armas suficientes. —Amy sonrió mostrando sus brillantes y filosos colmillos. —Sólo precisamos la instrucción de Jasper.

El viento soplaba con fuerza provocando que las grises nubes de lluvia cubrieran intermitentemente la luna dorada.

—Los quileutes vendrán en su forma lobuna. —Lucas les advirtió al resto.

Los Cullen recelosos compartieron entre ellos varias miradas de ansiedad.

—¿Cuándo llegaran? —Emmett le preguntó a su hermano.

Edward contempló en bosque un momento al cabo del cual hizo una mueca de frustración.

—Aparecerán en menos de un minuto, supongo que tendré que traducir. Sean precavidos, estarán inquietos.

Carlisle asintió en dirección de su primogénito.

—Llegó el momento. —Amy sonrió con vehemente satisfacción.

De modo natural, los Cullen se agruparon en una línea a un extremo del prado, Carlisle estaba al centro, Edward a su derecha, seguido de Alice y luego Jasper, Esme a la izquierda de su marido, seguida por Rosalie y junto a ella Emmett.

Nosotros formamos una línea inclinada a la suya, por sugerencia de Ranulf yo estaba al centro, con Lucas a mi derecha, seguido de Bianca, a su lado Ranulf, a mi izquierda, Amy, junto a ella Patrice y por ultimo Balthazar.

Los lobos aparecieron con sigilo y se acercaron con cautela, los vi sin problemas… quizá comenzaba a afectarme… ¡no! no perdería el tiempo en ridículas conjeturas, esta noche era una cazadora de la Cruz Negra y estaba decidida a actuar como tal. Analicé a los lobos, Sam iba al centro, además de él sólo pude reconocer a Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil y Jacob, al resto no pude identificar. En total eran diez.

Pero en fin, todos dejamos muy claras las jerarquías. Las tres líneas creaban un triangulo irregular, con las puntas notoriamente separadas evitando mezclarse.

Los Cullen parecían sorprendidos al encontrarse cara a cara con una decena de altos, musculosos lobos con afiladas dentaduras bastantes difíciles de ignorar. También mi "equipo" (cómo solía llamar al grupo de cazadores que me eran asignados para dirigir) murmuró frases de admiración.

Carlisle deliberadamente y con propósitos de calmar aunque fuera un poco la atmosfera, dio un lento paso al frente, lo dejé ir primero en señal de respeto y pasados unos segundos hice lo mismo.

—Sean bienvenidos. —Aseveró con voz clara y firme.

Sam se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—_Gracias. _—La monótona voz de Edward me recordó que pronunciaría los pensamientos del líder de la manada. —_Estamos aquí para observar y escuchar, pero es todo lo que estamos dispuestos y somos capaces de hacer._

—Es todo lo que necesitamos. —Aseguró la cabeza de los Cullen. —Mi hijo Jasper tiene experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, él nos enseñará el mejor método para vencerlos, me parece que podrán aplicar sus instrucciones a su propio estilo de caza.

Jasper estaba tenso y alerta se adelantó dos pasos al frente, visiblemente incomodo por la presencia de los lobos.

—Bella, ¿les has explicado sobre los neófitos? —Jasper me hablaba con una nota de respeto provisional en su voz.

—Sí, mayor velocidad y fuerza bruta, prácticamente nula estrategia y concentración. —Les recordé a los lobos mirando en su dirección.

—Esa noche serán más de quince para cada grupo. —Aseveró Rosalie con tono siniestro.

—Pero es factible que el número se reduzca, pelean mucho entre ellos. —Intervino Jasper.

—_Estamos dispuestos a tomar más de los que nos corresponden en caso de que fuera necesario. _—Sam ofreció.

—Lo importante es derrotarlos a todos, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo. —Carlisle dijo con voz tranquila.

—¿Cuántos días tenemos para entrenar? —Sorpresivamente la voz de Patrice resonó en el lugar.

—Cruzaran la montaña dentro de cuatro días, estaré al pendiente. —Respondió Alice.

Los lobos dejaron salir gruñidos de satisfacción y euforia, además de que Emmett y Amy no podían estar más emocionados.

Jasper caminó reflexivamente dentro del centro del irregular y dilatado triangulo, mostrándose tenso ante a los lobos. La piel de Jasper destellaba tenuemente gracias a la luz de la luna, nunca antes lo había visto así, tan… eminente, inspiraba tal respeto que incluso Amy, cuya admiración no era fácil de ganar, lo veía con mucha atención.

Jasper comenzó a hablar y recordé como era acatar órdenes de alguien infinitamente más experimentado.

—Hay dos cosas básicas que siempre deben recordar. —Afirmó en un tono que dejaba ver que si no lo tomábamos en cuenta seriamos unos estúpidos y suicidas. —Primera, no dejen que los atrapen entre sus brazos, y segunda, no intenten matarlos de frente porque eso es justo lo que estarán esperando. En cuando vayan hacía ellos de costado y en continuo movimiento, van a quedar muy confundidos como para contraatacar efectivamente.

Jasper sonrió ladinamente en dirección a su enorme hermano.

—Emmett, tú primero. —El interpelado mostró una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia. Jasper le guinó un ojo a mi _mano izquierda_. —Amy, ¿me harías el favor? —Ella sonrió sin despegar los labios, con el mentón en alto y avanzó con paso firme.

Jasper se adelantó a un vértice, dejándoles todo el espacio posible a Emmett y Amy.

—Emmett confía en su fuerza, ataca directamente, no se va con rodeos, es el mejor ejemplo de un ataque de neófito. —Jasper nos aclaró.

Emmett y Amy estaba uno frente al otro pero a varios metros de distancia.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó el fuerte vampiro.

—Soy _lista. _—Respondió la ágil vampiresa.

Sus figuran se tornaron en dos borrones, pero era capaz de distinguir su silueta, podía ver claramente el ataque en sí aunque no apreciar todos los diminutos detalles, que al fin y al cabo eran lo de menos.

Emmett se abalanzó contra Amy, gruñó todo el tiempo pareciéndose a un gigantesco oso furioso. Amy lo esquivó con la gracia de una bailarina, era tan liviana como una pluma y esquivaba sin dificultad a Emmett, era como si él quisiera estrujar a una veloz mariposa entre sus grandes manos. Amy sonreía limitándose a esquivar a Emmet por todo el prado, a él solo le faltaban centímetros para capturarla, pero estaba claro que ella sólo jugaba, luego suspiró teatralmente y empezó a girar alrededor de Emmett, confundiéndolo, él se abalanzaba una y otra vez contra su esbelta figura, fue una distracción de menos de tres segundos pero con eso fue suficiente, Amy se lanzó sobre la espalda de Emmet y tenía los afilados colmillos a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

Se quedaron perfectamente inmóviles por diez segundos, luego Amy aterrizó con suavidad sobre el húmedo pasto verde y empezó a reírse con voz melodiosa, Emmett en cambio se dedicó a maldecir, a nadie en particular y sin estar verdaderamente molesto.

—Quiero la revancha. —El gran vampiro desafió a la vampiresa.

—¡Oigan!, Ahora me toca a mí. —Protestó Edward.

Emmett se resignó y regresó a su lugar, Amy ocupó su puesto a mi izquierda con una petulante sonrisa que le correspondí. Edward caminó con ligereza igual que una pantera para posicionarse en un extremo, a su vez Balthazar se encaminaba a su sitio.

Se contemplaron, analizando a su oponente con suma atención, al cabo de un instante, comenzaron a hacer amagos, la distancia entre ellos iba reduciéndose, a pesar de que Balthazar perteneciera a mi equipo no quería que Edward perdiera, sinceramente yo tenía mucha curiosidad de observar a Edward pelear, verlo como un igual, no cómo alguien superior a mí en lo que enfrentamientos respecta, ya no estaría atemorizada, lo que en verdad quería es que él y yo fuéramos un _equipo_.

Arquee una ceja al caer en la cuenta de que Balthazar era casi tan grande como Emmett. Balthazar era muy hábil y astuto, sin duda, pero Edward era el vampiro más veloz de los presentes y además podía escuchar los pensamientos y prever los ataques de Balthazar. Gruñían constantemente, e intentaban capturar al otro, pero ninguno conseguía la ventaja aun, súbitamente Edward intentó darle un puntapié a Balthazar para derribarlo pero él lo esquivó, rápidamente Edward se abalanzó sobre Balthazar esta vez cayó de espaldas y Edward casi acercaba sus colmillos su cuello pero Balthazar logró empujarlo y ponerse de pie.

Los lobos veían con total atención el enfrentamiento, quizá esta era la primera vez que reparaban en lo poderos que eran en realidad el clan Cullen y _mi equipo._

Sobresaltando a varios de los testigos, Balthazar lanzó a Edward contra un árbol el cual se desplomó y por poco aplasta a Baltahzar, pero en el breve lapso que le tomó a Balhazar dar un salto para apartarse del grueso y alto tronco, Edward ya estaba a su lado, le aplico una llave y acercó sus colmillos al cuello de Balthazar convirtiéndose en el vencedor.

Balthazar sonrió resignado y le dio la mano a Edward. Cuando regresaban a sus lugares, Edward volteó a verme y me dedicó una de sus irresistibles sonrisas torcidas, si no lo conociera mejor creería que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

Las siguientes fueron Patrice y Esme, fue evidente que pelear no era su fuerte, pero aun así eran fuertes y rápidas. A continuación vinieron Rosalie y Carlisle, ella era magnífica, tenía que admitirlo, tenía un don natural para… asesinar al igual que Amy, la diferencia, además de los significativos siglos de diferencia, que Amy se dedicaba constantemente a perfeccionar sus habilidades, en cambio Rosalie era un diamante en bruto, conjeturé que se contenía por ser hija de Carlisle, con todo, los Cullen eran pacifistas. Además, también me percate de que Carlisle era excepcional, si le interesara y practicara nos dejaría atónitos a todos, pero Carlisle repudiaba la violencia por lo cual esa era una puerta cerrada.

Cuando Rosalie y Carlisle cesaron su pelea, que terminó en empate, la aguda voz de Alice me desconcertó.

—¿Qué pasa, la Cruz Negra no participa? —Alice nos vio fríamente.

—Alice… —La reprendió Esme.

—Es cierto. —Afirmé con suficiencia. —¿Cuándo será nuestro turno? —Le pregunté a Jasper.

—Cuando quieras. —Me sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Lucas? —Ladee la cabeza a mi _mano derecha_.

Él caminó sin vacilación dispuesto a pelear. Antes habíamos acordado que para los entrenamientos sólo llevaríamos las estacas, pero en la batalla contra Victoria en nuestra ropa esconderíamos también cuchillos, quizá hasta una pistola con balas de madera o traer un machete, desgraciadamente no pudimos conseguir agua bendita.

Jasper fue el miembro de los Cullen que se enfrentaría con Lucas, los contemplé con sumo cuidado. Aun con la notoria ventaja de fuerza física que tenían los vampiros sobre los humanos, no era imposible enfrentarlos, un humano, mejor dicho un Cruz Negra, preparado psicológicamente y además con buena condición física, era capaz de mantener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con un vampiro, el problema eran los colmillos.

Lucas llevaba su estaca, al instante Alice y Esme se tensaron, los lobos gruñeron un poco, varios de ellos eran amigos de Lucas, existía cierta simpatía, pues ellos también cazaban vampiros.

Lucas no traía precisamente la estaca en sus manos, pero la llevaba consigo. Bianca me lanzó una mirada ansiosa, aferré su mano con fuerza.

Jasper se fue acercando lenta y sigilosamente a Lucas, pero éste no se inmuto, de un momento a otro Jasper se había abalanzado sobre Lucas, pero él lo esquivó y le lanzó dos puñetazos derribándolo, al principio Jasper estaba perplejo, Leah, Amy y yo ahogamos unas risitas. Jasper se giró esquivando la estaca de Lucas, sin dudarlo Jasper embistió a Lucas y ambos cayeron rodando por el suelo, estuvieron forcejeando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que así no lograrían nada, al mismo tiempo los dos se pusieron de pie, tambaleantes y agitados, Jasper intentó sujetar un brazo de Lucas pero no lo consiguió.

Jasper era un experto en neófitos pero no sabía más que rumores sobre la Cruz Negra. En cambio Lucas tenía años de experiencia de los cuales disponer. El resto de la pelea se desarrollo de modo similar, uno abalanzándose sobre el otro, lanzaban puñetazos, intentaban atrapar al otro en una llave de judo, pero nada era verdaderamente efectivo, tenían las mismas oportunidades y ninguno lograba obtener ventaja. Los minutos pasaron y Lucas comenzó a jadear por el esfuerzo físico, Jasper sonrió y fue entonces cuando interrumpí.

—Es un empate. Después de todo los vampiros no necesitan respirar y nosotros sí.

—Es justo. —Coincidió Carlisle.

Jasper y Lucas al fin se detuvieron y estrecharon sus manos.

Un murmullo de apreciación se produjo entre los lobos. Seth captó la atención de Lucas, como felicitándolo y éste le sonrió en respuesta.

Cuando Lucas regresó a mi lado compartimos una sonrisa y luego tomó la mano de Bianca y ella se recargó contra su brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —Bianca quiso saber.

—No fue nada. —Contestó Lucas y Jasper bufó.

—¡Mi turno! —Chilló Alice.

Ella avanzó al centro más danzando que caminando. Asentí en dirección a Ranulf y él se dirigió al otro extremo.

Alice no se movía, se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Amy hizo una mueca y Jasper, Emmett y Edward sonrieron. Ranulf acechaba la posición de Alice, pero ella sonreía sin despegar los ojos. Ranulf se abalanzó sobre ella pero Alice dio un pasito a la izquierda esquivándolo. Ranulf se giraba pero la vampiresa lo esquivaba sin dificultad, no importaba lo experimentado, rápido o ágil que fuera Ranulf, Alice podía ver todo lo que iba hacer antes de que lo hiciera. Ranulf optó por aumentar la rapidez en sus ataques pero Alice era una verdadera contorsionista, formaba espirales, arcos y toda clase de formas retorcidas, el vampiro arremetía sin descanso y Alice lo esquivaba sin más.

Ampliaron el terreno de combate por todo el prado, aparecían detrás de los lobos, junto a _mi equipo_, incluso casi caían sobre el resto de los Cullen, Alice inclusive saltó a las ramas más bajas de un árbol ahí Ranulf casi la atrapaba pero el encuentro se prolongo, al final cambié el peso de un pie a otro esperando que terminaran.

—Muy bien Alice, ya es suficiente. —Comentó Jasper sonriendo orgulloso.

—¡Voy yo! —Gritó Emmett emocionado, esta vez se enfrento con Balthazar.

Me crucé de brazos, analizando el combate, Seth se acercó a mí, pude adivinar una sonrisa a pesar de su figura lobuna.

—¡Hola! —Puse ambas manos por debajo de su hocico y lo abrace como si fuera un gran peluche.

Leah también llegó y se recostó en el pasto, Bianca se sentó recargándose en ella.

Cuando Emmett y Balthazar terminaron, Seth me empujó con el hocico hacia delante, instándome a luchar.

—Es una magnífica idea. —Rosalie me sonrió sin despegar los labios.

—¿Por qué no?

Ambas caminamos al centro del triangulo, analizándonos mutuamente con la mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward tensarse y adelantarse un poco, Emmett estaba jovialmente cruzado de brazos, pero reparó dos segundos en Lucas y se paró junto a Edward, sonreí para mis adentros.

Rosalie adoptado un semblante completamente inexpresivo, yo forcé todos mis sentidos al máximo y procuré la mayor concentración posible, la vampiresa saltó tan alto que cayó detrás de mí para lograr sujetarme por la espalda, logré girarme a tiempo y lanzarle un puñetazo pero ella me esquivó. Para el colmo estuve a punto de caer de espaldas debido a una piedra que me hizo perder el equilibrio, Rosalie aprovechó y me sujeto del cuello, introduje mis brazos por dentro de los de ella para apartarla, le lancé un puñetazo al estomago pero no la alcancé ella fingió haber recibido el golpe por lo cual retrocedí varios pasos, Rosalie se abalanzó sobre mí, logró tirarme al suelo, por poco acercaba sus colmillos a mi cuello, forcejamos, yo tenía los dientes apretados, mientras que ella gruñía y mostraba sus afilados colmillos, por fortuna logré darle una patada en el estomago y quitármela de encima, ella trastabilló, me paré como pude y ella intentó sujetarme un brazo contra mi espalda pero me giré a tiempo, nos habíamos estado moviendo por todo el espacio disponible así que ya frente a mí estaban altos arboles, de troncos gruesos, la empujé contra uno con todas mis fuerzas, ella jadeó, gotas de lluvia y hojas verdes cayeron sobre ella cubriéndole los ojos, parpadeo confundida y algo molesta, aproveché la oportunidad y acerqué la estaca a su corazón.

A mi espalda escuché a Esme, Alice, Patrice, Bianca y Emmett jadear, me deshice de la tensión en mi cuerpo, baje los hombros y alejé la estaca de la vampiresa. Emmett llegó como una exhalación a su lado.

—Cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No pasa nada, estoy bien. —Contestó en un susurro, levantó la vista y me miró, me regaló una sonrisa tímida la cual correspondí con una sonrisa aun más abochornada.

Los lobos emitieron gruñidos aclamándome, y _mi equipo _me aplaudía, me reí tontamente al ir caminando hacia ellos, Lucas sonreía orgulloso, al llegar junto a Amy le di un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

—¿Por qué hiciste que me aplaudieran? —Le cuestioné.

—Isabella, te acabas de ganar el respeto de todos.

.

A continuación Edward luchó contra Jasper, fue un empate, siguieron Carlisle y Lucas, el humano venció, luego Ranulf y Rosalie, estuvo muy reñido pero Ranulf logro ganar, después de todo los siglos cuentan. Seguimos turnándonos hasta que comenzó a salir el sol, tristemente las nubes se interponían un poco aunque estaban siendo pintadas de dorado. Antes de irse los lobos estudiaron los olores de todos para no cometer errores, bueno de todos los vampiros.

Sam iba al frente de la línea de lobos, yo estaba apartada conversando en voz baja con Lucas, los dos únicos humanos, cuando Sam pasó junto a mí en sus grandes ojos amarillos pude distinguir respeto y una pizca de curiosidad, le sonreí sonrojándome y el asintió.

Junto a Carlisle, Jasper se envaró al ir pasando los lobos, Emmett en cambio sonreía tranquilamente, quizá con el tiempo se hicieran amigos. Cuando Seth regresó conmigo volví a sostener entre mis brazos al _pequeño (_en comparación) lobo color arena del desierto.

—Te gusta dejarte querer. —Bromee y Seth empezó reír.

No pasé por alto que Bianca fue de agrado de Leah y Seth, no les importo que fuera media vampira o algo así.

Seth, Leah y Lucas estaban conmigo en lo que los otros hacían lo suyo pero para no olvidar mi perpetua mala suerte el segundo lobo más grande de la manada, de pelaje rojizo se acercó _mucho _a mí, era incomodo así que retrocedí.

—Jacob. —Lo nombre con desdén.

Aun no había olvidado todo lo que me había hecho pasar. Me hostigaba y sus "indirectas" eran muy molestas, convertirse en lobo lo había hecho ser algo engreído. Me dolía saber que una vez fuimos buenos amigos y él lo había arruinado todo con su testarudez, ¿era tan complicado entender que yo sentía nada romántico por él? Empezaba a rayar en lo patético, era triste, la verdad.

Para mi gran alivio Sam le ordenó apartarse de mí, la orden del alfa no se puede desobedecer.

—Está bien. —Edward había aparecido junto a mí, encaraba a Leah y Seth. Sonaba a que contestaba a sus pensamientos. —¿Alice podrías prestarle a Leah algo de ropa? —La menudita hermana de Edward salió disparada en dirección a la residencia de los Cullen con Amy y la lobra gris detrás.

Varios lobos vieron preocupados a Sam, pero deduje que le había dado permiso a Leah para hablar conmigo en su forma humana. Jasper apretó los puños pero la mirada de Edward lo contuvo.

Me di cuenta de que Jacob tenía tela verde atada a su pata, se adentró al bosque y para mi disgustó regreso en forma humana usando solamente un short verde. Para entonces los lobos ya estaban agrupados cerca de los arboles ya querían marcharse, los Cullen y el resto de los vampiros también se habían juntado en otro extremo del prado y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Seth se había recostado en el piso, con Bianca sobre él, yo estaba flanqueada por Edward y Lucas, por desgracia Jacob estaba frente a mí y no se dignaba a apartar la vista de mí.

En pocos minutos, Alice entró al prado y corrió junto a Jasper, Amy y Leah caminaron a paso moderado hasta llegar junto a Seth. Amy se acomodo junto a Bianca al parecer le agradaban los lobos y Seth era muy amigable y alegre.

—¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? —Jacob le preguntó a Leah.

—Amy me cargo. —Contestó renuente, casi todos loso lobos rieron por lo bajo, con lo cual ella los fulminó con la mirada. —Se arrepentirán si se siguen burlado. —Los amenazó y las risas cesaron.

—Sam quiere que diga algunas cosas por él. Sin ofender Edward. —Leah había entrelazado sus manos con gesto ausente.

Sam, Jacob, Leah, Carlisle, Edward, Lucas y yo nos colocamos en el centro del prado, los demás se limitaban a observarnos.

—¿Esperaremos aquí a los neófitos? —Preguntó Leah.

—Sí, este lugar juega a nuestro favor. —Carlisle les aseguró a los lobos.

—Si son como dicen que son podremos con ellos, ¿pero qué hay de Victoria? —Leah quiso saber.

—Quizá una pista falsa, Bella puede venir aquí para impregnar el lugar con su aroma, luego podemos esperar a Victoria y Riley en otro lugar, lo más seguro es que tenga a más de un vampiro bien entrenado a su disposición, pudo haber seleccionado a los más prometedores y prestarles atención individualizada. —Comentó Lucas.

—Pero necesitamos borrar mi rastro, ¿Cómo me desplazaré de aquí a otro sitio sin ser descubierta? Queremos que los neófitos permanezcan en este sitio. —Me cuestioné.

—A nosotros nos disgusta el olor de los lobos… —Conjeturó Edward.

—Uno de nosotros podría llevar a Bella. —Sugirió Jacob. —¡Yo lo haré!

—¡No! —Edward y yo le espetamos al unísono.

—Seth lo hará.—Finalizó Leah.

El plan estaba hecho, yo atraería a los ingenuos y desenfrenados neófitos al prado donde los vampiros estarían esperando, luego los lobos aparecerían… En lo alto de una montaña, preferentemente apartada, me quedaría con Seth… Esperaría a Victoria y a Riley, pero quizá Lucas tuviera razón y Victoria contara con mayor apoyo, después de todo ya se había topado con la manada. Todo eso me preocupaba, sin tomar en cuenta lo nerviosa que me ponía no estar al lado de Edward durante la batalla.

Los lobos se retiraron, Bianca y yo regresamos a casa de Charlie para dormir, estábamos exhaustas, Lucas también se veía decaído pero estaba acostumbrado a pasar noches en vela.

.

Me desperté alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, con el cuerpo agarrotado y el cabello enredado y sin brillo, no tenía ánimos, a mi lado Bianca dormía pacíficamente. Una hora más tarde cada una tomó un baño, intentamos vernos presentables y charlamos con Charlie intentando aparentar despreocupación. Vimos la tele recostadas en el sofá y procuramos no mover ni un musculo.

Al caer la noche regresamos al claro, los Cullen y _mi equipo _ya estaban ahí. De la manada sólo estaban Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah y Seth. Esme y Carlisle estaban tomados de las manos platicando entre ellos sin prestar demasiada atención a los demás.

Emmett y Ranulf luchaban entre ellos reían mucho, sólo jugaban, Amy se enfrentaba a Jasper, Rosalie y Edward peleaban en otro extremo, Patrice y Alice estaban sentadas… pintándose las uñas, suspiré. Los cinco lobos se limitaban a observar los combates. Lucas caminó hasta nosotras, me saludó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bianca y le dio la mano.

Esta noche las nubes no eran tan tupidas, el frío viento soplaba fuerte y las hacia avanzar con rapidez, permitiendo a la gran luna iluminar mejor el prado.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —Bianca le preguntó a Edward.

Lucas, Bianca, Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el mullido pasto verde. Contemplado como peleaban las parejas que iban cambiando.

—Jasper quiere ensayar con grupos desiguales y enseñarles cómo actuar contra múltiples atacantes. —Replicó.

Les dirigí una mirada a los lobos, Leah de pelaje gris claro reposaba sobre sus cuatro patas con parsimonia, Seth estaba echado apoyando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, sonreía, el lobo gris delgado con manchas oscuras en el lomo debía ser Embry miraba con paciencia y relativa tranquilidad a los vampiros, el lobo color chocolate casi saltaba en su lugar muriéndose de ganas por participar en una pelea amistosa… no quise reparar en Jacob.

Intenté concentrarme en la pelea entre Alice y Amy, recargué mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, él rodeo mi cintura con un brazo y depositó un beso en mi cabello.

.

Edward POV.

Jasper nos instruía a cada uno de nosotros, observándonos luchar y haciéndonos ver nuestros errores para corregirlos y aplicar una mejor estrategia, varios peleaban en juego en este momento ya que Jasper estaba muy interesado en ver a Bella y Lucas pelear entre ellos mientras le explicaban sus técnicas y Jasper las suyas, se estaban llevando bien.

—¿Edward? —Bianca me llamó dudosa.

Yo había escuchado lo que había estado pensando desde la noche anterior pero aun no estaba muy seguro sobre que responder. Bianca había aprovechado la distracción de Lucas y Bella para hacerme una petición.

—¿Sí? —Respondí amablemente.

Bianca me miró directo a los ojos con determinación.

—¿Me enseñarías a luchar?

—Creo que Jasper estará muy intrigado y aceptará entrenarte. —Decidí.

Bianca sonrió y continuó viendo luchar a Bella y Lucas con Jasper supervisándolos.

La próxima vez que todos nos reuniéramos aquí sería para enfrentar a Victoria y su ejército.

* * *

Respuestas de Reviews sobre el capítulo anterior:

**Ana:** ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme! Me entusiasma leerte nuevamente, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, los otros cazadores de la Cruz Negra no participaran en esta ocasión, también los lobos son vitales en el transcurso de la batalla. Respecto a tu otra duda, Lucas (quien fingía tener la edad de Bianca) fue descubierto y Bella se graduó al igual que Edward y Rosalie que cursaban el último grado "se supone" que Bella debería irse a la _Universidad_, pero a Vic, Amy y Bianca aun les falta un año para graduarse, eso es muy importante, por ahora son las vacaciones. Te agradezco infinitamente por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y darme fuerzas, para continuar la historia, con cada review que me dejas :D ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?

**NickiCullen: **Sí, ya quiero terminar esta temporada jeje Pero no importa cuánto me tarde, mientras siga con vida e internet a mi disposición no abandonaré la historia. Me emociona saber que te gusta tanto :) Ya está por terminar, mis cálculos son hasta el capítulo 31 como mucho, justo después de acabar con Victoria, luego anheladas vacaciones y después me dedicaré a escribir la secuela. Espero ansiosa tu review ;)

**Mary Hellen: **No tengo twitter, pero mi facebook es: Amy Salvatore Ross Cullen creo que te envié una solicitud de amistad :) ¡Qué bien que te gustara el capítulo anterior! Actualicé lo más pronto que pude, ya lo había señalado en el capítulo "Sobrevive el más inteligente" el clan Denali no apoyara a los Cullen por el lazo entre Irina y Laurent, Irina quiere atacar a los lobos y Tanya ayudaría a los Cullen si permitieran a su clan atacar a la manada, Carlisle se niega respetando el tratado. En _esta _historia los Vulturis no aparecen, pero en la secuela es una gran posibilidad. Quisiera saber tu opinión de este capítulo :D

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Acepto desde críticas constructivas hasta elogios, preguntas, observaciones, aportes, sugerencias, correcciones… todo es bienvenido.**

**Por favor, dejen su opinión pulsando el botoncito de "review"**

**Itzi**


	29. Victoria

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan Reviews. No puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que me alegra leer cada uno de ellos, me dan ánimo para continuar con mi historia.**

Una aclaración, aquí el efecto de las mordidas será como en la Saga Medianoche, los vampiros pueden morder a los humanos para alimentarse pero si no beben demasiado no los matan ni los transforman. Pero si un humano es mordido varias veces va ir adquiriendo habilidades vampíricas, y esas mordidas son demostraciones de amor, deseo y pasión.

* * *

**Victoria**

_Un libro hermoso es una victoria ganada en todos los campos de batalla del pensamiento humano._

Edward POV.

Era una noche tranquila, una ligera llovizna caía sobre el brumoso bosque. Las ramas de los arboles soportaban con facilidad las gotitas de lluvia que escurrían por las hojas verdes y la brisa era pasajera.

Los vampiros estábamos dispersos por el bosque cazando animales, por supuesto. Los humanos, con Bianca incluida, dormían profundamente y la mayoría de los lobos también descansaban con excepción del par que debían levantarse a recorrer su territorio, aunque gracias a Alice sabíamos que Victoria estaba ocupada reuniendo a todos sus neófitos para traerlos a Forks.

Amanecería en menos de una hora, y todos debíamos comenzar a prepararnos para lo que se avecinaba.

.

Bella desayunaba con el seño fruncido, tenía un plato con cereal y leche que casi seguía intacto, Bella movía el aguado cereal de una esquina a otra de su plato, no fue difícil suponer que sus pensamientos corrían en otra dirección.

—Bella, amor, necesitas alimentarte. _—_Traté de regresarla a esta realidad.

Ella dio un respingó y parpadeó en mi dirección como intentando comprender la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Lucas comía su tercer sándwich, el cual sostenía con una mano y en la otra tenía un vaso con jugo de naranja. Junto a él, Bianca hacía lo posible por terminarse toda la fruta que se encontraba en su plato y le daba pequeños sorbos a su vaso con jugo.

—Edward tiene razón. —Me apoyo Lucas. —Te dolerá la cabeza, estarás mareada, distraída e incluso cansada si no comes bien.

—Ya sé, ya sé. —Bella puso mala cara pero se esforzó por terminarse el cereal.

Cuando Bella terminó su desayuno, la lleve sobre mi espalda hasta el prado donde debía poner la trampa. Lucas y Bianca llevarían a mi casa sus armas.

Si no conociera mejor a Alice creería que se había equivocado, el cielo azul estaba despejado, según Bella el viento era helado pero no parecía como que fuera a nevar.

Le indiqué a Bella el camino que debía marcar para los neófitos y ella iba trazándolo en silencio. Yo la seguía a una distancia de poco más de veinte metros, había estado observándola con cuidado los últimos días, y me desconcertaba darme cuenta de que no estaba asustada. Hiperactiva sí, nerviosa sí, intimidante sí pero atemorizada ni una pizca.

Creí que se tropezaría en varias ocasiones pero sólo trastabillaba, iba tocando con las palmas de las manos la corteza de todos los troncos a los que tenía alcance, las ramas, las hojas, los helechos, las piedras cubiertas por musgo. Me sorprendí un poco cuando Bella se pasó una mano por la cabellera marrón y dejo caer al suelo unos cuantos cabellos haciendo el rastro mucho más tentador. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con Bella siempre conseguía asombrarme.

—Edward… —Era la primera vez que la voz de mi Bella sonaba dubitativa desde que nos fuimos de Medianoche.

—¿Qué sucede? —Caminé en su dirección, alarmado.

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. —Parecía estar midiendo cada palabra. Esperé a que pusiera sus pensamientos en orden. —¿Estás arrepentido? —Me preguntó con súbita emoción clavando sus ojos en los míos. El precioso café destellante de sus ojos deshizo mis procesos mentales por una fracción de segundo.

Llegué hasta ella y sujeté sus manos entre las mías, de verdad se veía aterrada y un matiz de tristeza nublaba su semblante.

—¿Por qué _arrepentido_? —Quise saber.

—Por haberme mordido.

No pude más que reír.

—¡Edward! —Se quejó.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —Dije, sin poder contener la risa por completo.

—¡Pues sí!

—No amor, no me arrepiento. —Hice lo posible por sonar serio.

—Pero, pero… tú no… ¿qué? … ¿cómo? … o sea que… —Puse un dedo sobre sus rosados labios, sonriendo ante la vista de su expresión desconcertada.

—Te quiero. —Recargué su espalda contra el grueso tronco de un alto árbol y me acerqué a ella privándola del más mínimo resquicio para escapar. —Te amo. —Susurré contra la piel de su cuello y la sentí estremecer. —Te deseo. —Besé con suavidad desde la base de su cuello hasta la parte inferior de su mandíbula. —Te adoro. —Besé sus labios con vehemencia buscando que sintiera el descomunal deseo que sentía por ella.

Por fin separé mis labios de los suyos cuando necesitó respirar, ella realizaba profundas respiraciones con sus ojos aun cerrados.

—Quizás me dejé llevar, pero no me importa. —Hablé con mis labios rozando su oreja. —Jamás había sentido algo así. —Bella se estremeció nuevamente, supuse que ante el recuerdo de la conexión entre nosotros que produjeron mis colmillos sobre su piel y su sangre en mi garganta. — Eres _mía, _y quiero estar contigo.

Bella pareció meditarlo por unos instantes y luego me sonrió tímidamente, provocando que yo ensanchara mi sonrisa.

—¿No te molesta que me pueda convertir en vampiresa? ¿No te preocupa que quizá ya esté sucediendo?

Negué con la cabeza. Bella echó sus brazos a mi cuello y me dio un peso que correspondí afectuosamente.

Me separé de ella, y camine varios metros lejos para que Bella continuara remarcando su aroma, se había hecho una pequeña cortada en un dedo e iba dejando manchas en las hojas.

En cuestión de algunas horas regresamos al claro, justo a tiempo para ver a Amy, Jasper, Leah, Seth y Jacob llegar. Bajaron rápidamente del Jeep.

—Ya veo que has tomado tu trabajo muy en serio. —Bromeó Jasper, oliendo apreciativamente a su alrededor.

—¿Servirá? —Le preguntó Bella.

—Es perfecto. —Mi hermano sonrió aprobadoramente.

—Alice tuvo una visión. —Comentó Amy. —Victoria se está poniendo paranoica…

—Y con razón. —La interrumpió Leah.

—Pero eso es contraproducente. —Afirmé seriamente, tras escuchar los pensamientos de Amy.

—Como decía… Victoria no se conformó con Riley, ha entrenado más vampiros…

—Los destrozaremos a todos. —Convertirse en lobo realmente había afectado la humildad que Jacob solía tener.

—¿Qué manía tienen todos hoy por interrumpirme? —Amy preguntó sarcásticamente. —Seguro que Victoria se pondrá a buscar a Bella y se llevará a sus mastodontes con ella.

—Yo me quedaré con Bella. —Alardeó Jacob, le gruñí en respuesta.

—No, no. —Amy negó con la cabeza. —Edward ya se queda con ella, Seth también se quedará.

—¡Esos chupasangre no sabrán ni que los golpeó! —Seth sonrió entusiasmado.

—Prepárate Seth. —Bella le sonrió.

Seth se fue del otro lado de la Jeep y se convirtió en un gran lobo, aunque de menor tamaño que el resto de sus compañeros.

—_No te preocupes Edward, la llevaré a salvo._ —Pensó mi amigo color arena. —_Conozco el lugar de memoria._

—Te lo agradezco Seth. —Contesté.

Bella se subió al lomo de Seth con cuidado.

—No vayas a tirarme. —Le advirtió entre risitas. Seth salió disparado exultante de energía.

—El bosque está muy silencioso, los animales se están ocultando. —Murmuró Jacob.

—Quizá se esconden de nosotros. —Conjeturó Jasper.

—Mejor que no salgan. —Convino Leah.

—No… es por la tormenta. —La suave voz de Amy fue fría, calculadora.

—Nos veremos en un rato. —Me despedí y salí corriendo en dirección contraria a Seth.

.

Bianca POV.

Seguíamos en casa de los Cullen, y todos iban de un lado para otro, ante mis ojos no eran más que borrones.

En la sala, Lucas había puesto sus estacas, una ballesta, y un hacha con sumo cuidado sobre un sillón, para después irlos guardando en una mochila, incluso llevaba agua bendita, rodee los ojos, ¡era simple agua!

—¿Segura de que no quieres quedarte? —Lucas me lo dijo como de pasada.

Jasper, con la ayuda de Amy y Edward me habían entrenado lo mejor posible con el poco tiempo que tuvimos. Pero yo aún no era una vampiresa completa, por lo cual Bella también me aconsejó un poco, sinceramente estaba aterrada, pero mi trabajo no debía ser complicado… en apariencia.

Yo estaría oculta entre los árboles, y si Lucas perdía su estaca yo debía darle otra arma, y sí herían a alguien debería asistirlo, arrastrarlo o lo que fuera a un lugar seguro fuera de la zona de combate. Lucas creía que sería bueno para mí ver cómo eran los vampiros en la "vida real", si a mí me molestaban las mentiras piadosas de mis padres, Lucas no podía tolerarlas creía que había un oscuro y retorcido propósito tras tantos cuentos inventados, no quise discutir con él y de todos modos no se me ocurría nada bueno que decirle.

—Creo que podre soportarlo. —Respondí.

—¡Regresamos! —Amy gritó animadamente, aunque de cualquier forma la hubiéramos escuchado. —Sólo para traer el Jeep, Jacob y Leah ya están recorriendo el perímetro.

—¿Qué falta? —Jasper estaba tenso, si no lo hubiera conocido desde antes me daría miedo.

De pronto todos aparecieron en la sala con nosotros, Balthazar estaba serio, Ranulf tenía el rostro perfectamente inexpresivo, Amy casi daba saltitos, Lucas se veía concentrado, Rosalie estaba atemorizante creo que torturaría al neófito que se atreviera a despeinarla, Alice parecía distraída, Emmett estaba aun más emocionado que Amy, Esme y Patrice se notaban preocupadas y Carlisle tenía cara de resignación.

Jasper dio la indicación y todos corrimos fuera de la casa. Lucas y yo éramos más rápidos que cualquier humano, pero nuestra velocidad era opacada por la rapidez de los vampiros, fuimos los últimos en llegar.

Casi como un reflejo levanté la vista al cielo, era oscuro debido a la tormenta, por el momento pequeños e inofensivos copos de nieve caían perezosamente sobre nosotros. En el amplio prado, Amy y Emmett peleaban juguetonamente, Jasper estaba muy serio en el centro del prado, Rosalie y Batlhazar lo flanqueaban, Patrice veía fijamente a Amy, seguramente ya se hubiera fugado si Amy no le hubiera prometido que la cuidaría. Ranulf charlaba con Carlisle y Esme estaba con ellos.

La hora se aproximaba, el ejército de Victoria estaría aquí de un segundo a otro, sentí como mi ritmo cardiaco se acelero violentamente, y súbitamente sentí una ola de calma en mi dirección. Voltee para ver a Jasper estudiándome con la mirada, "gracias", articulé con mis labios pero sin decir nada.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, ahora todos estaban formados en una hilera de frente a la parte del bosque por donde entrarían los neófitos, pude escuchar las ligeras pisadas de los lobos a varios metros de distancia, no faltaba mucho…

Todos estaban en guardia excepto yo que estaba escondida entre los árboles. Los neófitos llegaron corriendo a toda velocidad el frenesí los consumía. A la cabeza iba un vampiro larguirucho y con rizos carmesí, se abalanzó contra Amy, él tenía las manos sobre los hombros de Amy y ella sobre los de él, ambos imponían resistencia a la fuerza del otro, apretaban los colmillos tensamente emitiendo rugidos guturales.

El segundo, un vampiro afroamericano saltó hacia Rosalie, ella lo esquivó con gracia, el neófito lanzaba manotazos desesperadamente, pero Rose aparecía a un lado y luego al otro, exasperando al vampiro que cada vez lanzaba golpes menos precisos, Rosalie era hábil.

Un vampiro incluso más pálido que los otros con el cabello tan oscuro como la noche se dirigió a Emmett, era dos cabezas más alto que él y lo doble de musculoso, parecía un campeón de lucha libre, rugía estrepitosamente e imaginé que fácilmente podría aplastar a quien le diera la gana, inesperadamente Emmett se veía serio y concentrado, respondió con los puños a los ataques del mastodonte.

Todos corrían, se abalanzaban, esquivaban a tal velocidad que mis ojos no alcanzaban a registrar todo lo que sucedía frente a ellos, tantos enfrentamientos desarrollándose a tal rapidez y que se sucedían inmediatamente por otros.

Los lobos saltaron al claro con una precisión perfecta, se adentraron desde todos los ángulos, tomando por sorpresa a los neófitos, que se distrajeron lo suficiente para que varios de los Cullen acabaran con algunos.

Una vampiresa con aspecto oriental atacó a Esme por la espalada, Patrice intervino dándole una patada que Esme aprovechó para zafarse del agarre. Otro vampiro, rubio y con aspecto desgarbado se agazapó listo para luchar con Lucas, el rubio fue tan rápido como una exhalación, levantó a Lucas y lo arrojó contra un árbol, Lucas gritó de dolor y me encogí, pero apresuradamente se puso de pie y comenzó a forcejear con el vampiro. No pude observarlos más porque la visión de una vampiresa con la cabellera larga y marrón me distrajo, gruñía a todo pulmón al tiempo que pretendía atrapar a Jasper, aparecieron frente a mí, con esfuerzo logré silenciar un gritó que me produjo ver a un vampiro robusto pero mucho más bajo que Jasper saltando a su espalda.

Tres altos y fornidos vampiros habían acorralado a Balthazar, pero para mi gran alivio Leah y Quil embistieron a dos de ellos y arrancaron sus extremidades, los gritos de los vampiros retumbaban por todo el lugar. Carlisle y Ranulf luchaban en equipo contra tres vampiresas que intentaban morderlos, sus enormes colmillos y sus expresiones de odio y sed me causaron un escalofrío. Embry saltó sobre una de las vampiresas y le arrancó pedazos, pude ver cómo Ranulf decapitaba a la rubia y Carlisle degollaba a la pelirroja. Una vampiresa con el cabello pintado de morado y rosa huía de Sam, pero el salto sobre ella, destrozándola con su fuerte mandíbula. Pude vislumbrar a Jacob mordiendo el torso de un vampiro que intentó lastimar a Emmett, Jacob lanzó al vampiro al centro del prado y Paul y Jared lo desmembraron.

Entre todo el caos y bullicio vi pasar a Victoria, acompañada por un vampiro rubio, una vampiresa alta y delgada con el cabello negro, un enorme vampiro con el cabello marrón de una complexión parecida a la de Emmett. Victoria ni siquiera se digno a mirar dos veces a todos los neófitos que estaban muriendo en su nombre. Desaparecieron en segundos, dejando a su suerte a todos sus compañeros.

Caminé para acercarme a donde estaba Lucas peleando con otro vampiro, decidida a ayudarlo cuando me percaté de que una vampiresa me veía fijamente…

.

Bella POV.

Seth y yo llegamos al punto donde esperaríamos a Victoria y a quien fuera que llevara para hacer el trabajo sucio, el suelo ya estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve y encontramos a Edward caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro, corrió hasta nosotros y me ayudó a bajar del lomo de Seth.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. —Murmuré, pero Edward hizo caso omiso y me abrazó con fuerza.

Seth recorrió el alargado espacio donde nos encontrábamos, hacía un frío tremendo pero a él no parecía molestarle.

—¿Trajiste mis cosas? —Le pregunté a mi novio.

—Sí. —Hizo un gesto con la mano hacía una mochila, fui hasta ella y me puse de cuclillas para sacar la estaca y la ballesta.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Lo miré de reojo.

Edward ladeo la cabeza para ver a Seth.

—La batalla comenzó. —Respondió con voz cortante.

Observé atentamente el semblante de Edward, tenía la vista desenfocada, estaba contemplando a través de Seth lo que veía toda la manada en el claro.

—Los lobos hacen un magnífico trabajo. —Murmuró Edward con voz distante.

Seth se veía emocionado, se notaba que quería salir corriendo a ayudar a su manada.

—Patrice tenía problemas con una vampiresa muy rápida pero Lucas se la quitó de encima. —Continuó Edward. Yo lo veía fijamente evitando parpadear. —Un par de vampiros captaron mi olor, pero Leah, Ranulf y Alice los embistieron antes de que pudieran seguirlo. Varios neófitos están buscando tu aroma pero les cuesta ubicarte, los lobos están cuidando el contorno del claro y les será muy complicado escapar. Ranulf es increíble, no tenía idea lo que era capaz, ha asesinado a tantos vampiros como Amy y Jasper.

—¿Y Victoria? —Susurré.

—Espera… Bianca la vio… ella captó tu esencia… —Edward abrió mucho los ojos y él y Seth se contemplaron un minuto que me pareció interminable.

—Escóndete. —Dijo en voz baja y Seth obedeció rápidamente a Edward, corriendo lejos de nosotros.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando pero entonces lo sentí.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, mis instintos sentían el peligro. Sostuve mi ballesta con fuerza y me concentre en escuchar las ramitas rompiéndose bajo los pies de los cuatro vampiros que se acercaban con pasos medidos. Edward estaba adelante a mí, adoptó una posición defensiva, medio agachado, con los brazos adelantados ligeramente, yo levanté la ballesta y la apunte al frente.

.

Bianca POV.

Los gritos de furia y dolor se mezclaban entre sí y combinados con los aullidos lobunos me dificultaban pensar con claridad.

La asustada vampiresa que me veía sin siquiera parpadear estaba ovillada, intentando refugiarse cerca de varios árboles que habían sido derrumbados. Rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos, parecía temblar, era muy joven, más que yo, tendría unos quince años se veía aterrada… pero sobre todo sedienta.

Camine hacia ella agachándome cada tanto, cuando un vampiro o fragmentos de él eran arrojados por el aire.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —No reconocí mi voz, se me figuró de otra persona.

La vampiresa giró bruscamente la cabeza, había estado contemplando a los demás y ahora que yo me encontraba a su costado dio un respingó y me vio con rabia, creí que tal vez se le ocurriría la mala idea de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero no lo hizo.

—Bree. —Ella tenía el cabello oscuro, era delgada y menudita.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Intenté que mi voz sonara firme y confiada.

—Riley nos dijo que debíamos atacar a los Cullen o ellos nos matarían a nosotros.

—¿Quieres pelear? —Levanté las cejas.

—No. —Negó fervientemente con la cabeza. —Quiero irme… creo que… Riley y Victoria nos han mentido, ¡No sé qué hacer!, ¡No sé adónde ir!, ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? —Ver tanta desesperanza y angustia era descorazonador.

—Si te rindes y haces lo que te diga me encargaré de que te dejen con vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Me miró incrédula por un instante pero luego asintió vigorosamente.

—Vamos. —Tomé su mano y la guié a un refugio más efectivo. Entre las sombras de los altos arboles que seguían en pie.

Bree temblaba a mi lado, al parecer inconscientemente, por sus pupilas dilatadas adiviné que le costaba un esfuerzo extraordinario no salir disparada hasta Forks y cenarse al primer humano que se cruzara en su camino.

Hice lo posible por concentrarme en lo que sucedía en el prado pero aún aferrando su mano. Un vampiro treintañero había saltado al lomo de uno de los lobos, pero no pude reconocer a cual, el lobo se sacudía con violencia y cuando el vampiro cayó al suelo Lucas le clavó una estaca sin pizca de vacilación. Cerca de ellos una pareja de vampiros con rasgos latinos habían apresado a Amy por los brazos, pero Ranulf apareció y con una coordinación impresionante Amy y Ranulf decapitaron al par de neófitos.

Emmett y Quil daban la impresión de llevarse bien y trabajaban a la par desmembrando a los neófitos que pasaban cerca de ellos. Para mi gran sorpresa Patrice y Lucas también se habían aliado más estrechamente. Con una mirada panorámica pude apreciar que Amy sonreía con petulancia, Emmett dejaba escapar sonoras carcajadas, todo parecía estar resultando a la perfección hasta que…

.

Bella POV.

Ya no nevaba, pero el piso estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve y las hojas y ramas de los arboles a nuestro alrededor estaban bañadas de blanco.

El primer vampiro en aparecer era casi tan alto como Edward, se le marcaban los músculos en la playera y su cabello rubio relucía, la siguiente fue una vampiresa muy alta y sumamente delgada, con la oscura melena hasta las rodillas, la llevaba suelta y la siniestra mueca en su rostro la hacía verse grotesca. El otro vampiro con cabello al ras de un tono acaramelado era seguramente la persona, humano o vampiro, más grande que hubiera visto en mi vida, parecía directamente salido de una caricatura, kilos y kilos de músculos, pero por su mirada adiviné que nada de cerebro, fácilmente era más alto y ancho de espaldas que Balthazar y Emmett, quienes eran diminutos comparados con este ogro. Pero detrás de ellos la verdadera razón de que todos estuviéramos aquí apareció.

Victoria clavó su mirada en mí, yo la estudié con la vista cuidadosamente, analizando hasta el más minúsculo detalle. Su cabello de color anaranjado era más brillante de lo que recordaba, parecido a una llama. Mostraba sus afilados colmillos y capté una chispa de extrañeza en sus ojos sedientos cuando mi semblante se mantuvo imperturbable y los latidos de mi corazón continuaron regulares.

Victoria se inclinaba hacia delante, se me figuró a una pantera negra asechando a su presa. Yo no le temía a Victoria, sabía que sería difícil pero confiaba en que podía lograrlo. El problema eran los otros tres vampiros, Edward era un magnifico luchador tanto como Jasper, pero era difícil imaginarlo contra tres neófitos desenfrenados. Si algo le pasara a Edward no podría soportarlo.

—Edward… yo puedo con ella, cúbreme la espalda. —Susurré, él se tensó un poco más pero asintió.

Victoria me miró con curiosidad pero una sonrisa ladina se extendió por su rostro. Era obvio que los otros tres esperaban sus ordenes ella levantó la barbilla en dirección a Edward y los tres vampiros lo miraron con dagas en los ojos.

—Sara, Iván, Riley, no tienen porque morir sólo porque Victoria lo ordena. —Bajé la mirada donde Edward estaba agazapado al escuchar su persuasiva voz. —Si ustedes fueran más que simples instrumentos para ella, ¿Por qué no han ido a socorrer a sus compañeros? —La aterciopelada voz de Edward era hipnótica. —Riley, tú conoces sus mentiras, has visto como le miente a todos los otros, ¿Por qué crees que sería diferente contigo?

Riley le dirigió una mirada desesperada a Victoria, el gigante de Iván parecía dudar y Sara ladeo la cabeza en la dirección donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla, donde estaban masacrando a sus aliados.

—Riley sabes que te amo. —La melosa voz de Victoria pareció apaciguar a Riley. —No caigas en su trampa. Iván, Sara somos una familia, les prometí que estaríamos a salvo una vez que nos deshiciéramos de esta amenaza, acabemos con estos dos para ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos. —La aguda y dulce voz de Victoria era desconcertante para mí, pero fue suficiente para convencer a sus seguidores.

Riley y Sara iban acercándose lentamente hasta nosotros, con las manos extendidas y los dedos como garras. Súbitamente un gran lobo color tostado saltó al centro del claro cayendo sobre Riley, estaban a dos metros de nosotros, Seth arrancó un brazo a Riley, aproveché la distracción y le disparé con la ballesta a Sara que aulló de dolor, Edward se abalanzó contra Iván, me forcé a apartar la vista de ellos justo a tiempo para ver a Sara saltando sobre mí.

Sara enseñaba los colmillos que estaban a quince centímetros de mi rostro, ella se inclinaba pues era mucho más alta que yo, ambas forcejeábamos intentando arrancar la ballesta de manos de la otra, al final logré darle una patada en el vientre pero cuando quise utilizar la ballesta Victoria me la arrebató y la arrojó lejos, Sara y Victoria me lanzaban patadas, Sara lanzaba golpes con los puños y Victoria intentaba sujetarme para despedazarme. Las esquivaba como podía, ¡mierda!, ¡Sara era muy rápida!

Por el rabillo del ojo distinguí como Riley intentaba golpear a Seth, pero el joven lobo lo había sujetado con su hocico por el torso y lo zarandeaba violentamente. Edward e Iván fintaban, daban vueltas mostrando los colmillos y gruñendo un poco.

—¡Chicos!, ¡Algo de ayuda aquí! —Grité al tiempo que me agachaba para esquivar un golpe de Sara y le daba un puntapié a Victoria haciéndola caer.

Edward y Seth me miraron por una fracción de segundo, sin contemplaciones Seth lanzó a Riley unos cuatro metros sobre el aire llevándose a Sara de corbata con él. Seth lanzó un aullido de euforia y yo le sonreí. Salió disparado hasta el vampiro rubio y la vampiresa esbelta antes de que se incorporaran, note que Iván no tenía pizca de concentración y Edward utilizó eso a su favor, lanzándose sobre él, Iván cayó con facilidad al piso la trayectoria de su caída los alejó dos metros de donde se encontraban.

Victoria se puso de pie, sonreí por toda la adrenalina que recorría cada fibra de mi ser. Ella me lanzó un golpe a la cara, pero la detuve, me giré y jalé su brazo a su espalda, ella siseó y se deshizo de mi agarre. No estuve segura de cómo lo hizo pero me tumbó y caí sobre la fría nieve, ella quiso saltar sobre mí pero sujete sus brazos con fuerza manteniendo su mandíbula lejos de mi cuello, ladee la cabeza y pude ver que Seth tenía dificultades para mantener a Riley y a Sara a raya, con dificultad logré darle una patada a Victoria para quitármela de encima y hacerla trastabillar, intente llegar hasta donde estaban Edward e Iván forcejeando en el suelo, agarré la pistola de agua, y cuando estuve segura de que no le caería a Edward, le lancé un gran chorro de agua bendita al enorme vampiro, él empezó a aullar de agonía, su piel se empezó a descomponer.

Edward me miró desconcertado.

—¡Ayuda a Seth! —Le ordené, desapareció y lo vi reaparecer al lado de Seth.

El ágil lobo embistió a Riley por el costado y le arrancó un blanco pedazo de carne, el sonido fue chirriante y le siguió un alarido de dolor por parte del vampiro rubio. Edward mantenía distraída a Sara, Seth saltó ligeramente hacia atrás, el vampiro intentaba lanzarle golpes pero ya estaba demacrado y desesperado, varias partes de su cuerpo ya habían sido arrancadas.

Victoria apareció junto a mí en cuestión de segundos, lancé un par de patadas en su dirección pero alcanzó a esquivarlas, consiguió empujarme contra un árbol y creí que me sacaría el aire, detrás de ella Iván buscaba la forma de atacarme también, Edward debió escuchar sus pensamientos porque después de arrancar una parte Sara, no pude distinguir cual, él apareció junto a mí y se enfrascó en otro enfrentamiento contra el gigantesco vampiro.

Recordé que llevaba un cuchillo en una bolsa lateral de mi chamarra, Victoria había bajado la guardia y le hice una enorme cortada a todo lo largo de su brazo. Con la pistola de agua empape la cara de la vampiresa pelirroja, su rostro se tornó rojo, era como lanzar acido a la piel, era un dolor desconcertante por lo que podía ver. Ella se llevó las manos a la cara gritando por el intenso dolor, cayó sobre sus rodillas, creí que sollozaba, su una vez hermoso rostro ahora estaba desfigurado.

Alcancé a ver como Seth atacó de nuevo, arrancando de otro bocado un pequeño trozo del vampiro rubio. Riley bramó y lanzó un tremendo golpe de revés que acertó de lleno en el amplio pecho de Seth. Su cuerpo enorme se elevó más de tres metros y chocó contra la pared rocosa con una fuerza que pareció sacudir todo el pico de la montaña.

Edward le hizo una llave a Iván y logro arrancarle un brazo, el gran vampiro apresó el cuello de Edward con su otra mano, casi grité del susto pero Edward utilizó ambas manos para zafarse y al tener el musculoso brazo de aquel neófito entre sus manos logró estrellar al vampiro contra el suelo que pareció temblar.

Riley corrió hasta donde estaba Seth que aun no podía reincorporarse y con un gran salto cayó sobre él, pero el vampiro ya estaba muy debilitado, Seth gruño con fuerza y logró colocarse sobre el vampiro rubio, la nieve bloqueó mi visión, lo único que alcance a vislumbrar fue como el hocico de Seth se dirigía al pecho de Riley y de golpe sus alaridos de agonía cesaron abriendo paso al sonido de su piel desgarrándose.

.

Bianca POV.

Un vampiro que probablemente tenía descendencia holandesa, asechaba agazapado a Jared, el lobo estaba ocupado destrozando el cuerpo de una vampiresa menudita, el vampiro se lanzó presumiendo de sus mortales colmillos, Patrice lo alcanzó a ver, interceptó el golpe salvando al gran lobo, el vampiro holandés gruño frustrado y se le lanzó a Patrice quien cayó al suelo con gran brusquedad, ese vampiro estaba más concentrado y parecía ser más hábil e inteligente que los demás, otros dos vampiros saltaron sobre Jared quien estaba incapacitado para socorrer a mi amiga.

—Espera aquí. —Le murmuré a Bree.

Salí corriendo en dirección a Patrice que estaba forcejando con el vampiro, ya se veía desesperada y un poco asustada. Jalé al vampiro por los hombros y estuve a punto de tropezar, mi amiga rodo por el suelo alejándose del vampiro, rápidamente ella se paró junto a mí, el vampiro dio media vuelta y nos mostró sus afilados dientes estuvo a un segundo de venírsenos encima pero Jared le mordió el brazo y le arrancó un pedazo, el vampiro era muy fuerte y a Jared le estaba costando mucho trabajo hacerle frente, una vampiresa bajita pero verdaderamente corpulenta logró romperle la pata a Jared, el lobo aulló con fuerza y cayó al suelo incapaz de luchar. Patrice arremetió contra la vampiresa y por fortuna Leah llegó y desgarró el cuerpo del vampiro holandés.

Con cuidado me acerqué a Jared, respiraba honda y trabajosamente, estaba tendido en el suelo y suaves sollozos salían de su pecho, me puse frente sus grandes ojos y le hablé en un susurro.

—Intentaré llevarte al bosque, ¿está bien?

Claro, ese era un buen plan, poner a salvo al soldado herido, el problema era que se trataba de un gigantesco y pesado lobo.

Le lancé una mirada a las sombras de los árboles y ahí escondida estaba Bree.

—¡Bree!, ¡Ayúdame! —Le pedí.

Me miró desconfiada, renuentemente llegó junto a mí. Jared comenzó a moverse con desesperación.

—Espera, ¡Espera! —Le supliqué. —Queremos ayudarte, estás herido y pueden matarte fácilmente.

Jared me miró suspicazmente pero dejo de patalear, nos costó una barbaridad levantar en vilo al lobo, yo sujetaba sus patas delanteras y Bree las traseras, tuvimos que detenernos un par de veces por lo corpulento que Jared era, pero al fin logramos ponernos a cubierto.

Una vez más al cobijo de los altos cedros fui capaz de vislumbrar menos de diez neófitos que seguían con vida…

.

Bella POV.

Victoria ni siquiera había lanzado una sola mirada al vampiro que había jurado amar y que había muerto por ella. Pero ya me compadecería de él luego, Sara corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mí haciendo alarde de sus brillosos colmillos, siendo neófita fue lo suficientemente rápida como para sujetarme del brazo y dejarme caer de espalda sobre el frío y duro suelo, me golpee la cabeza, no fue nada serio pero sí que dolía. La jalé del mismo brazo con el que me había arrojado, haciéndola azotarse en el suelo junto a mí, estuvimos dando vueltas por el suelo forcejeando su largo y negro cabello me impedía ver nada más, unos grandes colmillos apresaron su pierna y la arrojaron contra el muro de piedra, Seth aulló y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Yo seguía en el piso y me senté con cuidado para ver como Edward arrancaba otro pedazo del musculoso Iván. Victoria acababa de recobrarse del agua bendita. Si antes me odiaba no quería imaginarme que sentía ahora por mí, aunque las marcas grotescas que surcaban su rostro podían sanar con el tiempo yo no dejaría que viviera para recobrar su extinta belleza.

Ambas fintábamos, dando vueltas y con los ojos clavados en los de la otra.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya Isabella. —Comenzó Victoria con su cantarina voz. —Te subestimé.

—Como todos. —Sonreí satisfecha.

Nuestra fingida amabilidad desapareció y Victoria saltó para caer justo a mi espalda con la intención de romperme el cuello, me agaché pero aproveché el movimiento para darle un codazo en el estomago, me senté en el suelo y utilicé mis piernas para hacerla caer, puso las manos al frente para detener el impacto y gruñó furiosa.

Edward y yo volteamos bruscamente hasta la ubicación de Seth cuando lo oímos aullar de dolor, Edward le dio una gran patada a Iván que lo hizo volar considerables metros y tan veloz que lo perdí de vista Edward jalo a Sara que por poco encajaba sus colmillos en el arenoso pelaje de Seth. Mi joven amigo logró levantarse en sus cuatro patas y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacudirse el dolor, cuando Sara se puso de pie otra vez aunque ya muy demacrada y con la apariencia de no resistir mucho más Seth corrió hasta ella y la mordió en el hombro.

Iván reapareció con un enorme tronco que arrojó hacía Edward pero mi vampiro muy ágilmente lo esquivo. En ese instante Victoria me cayó encima, rodamos por el suelo, intenté apartarla pero las dos azotamos contra un árbol, varias ramas, hojas y algo de nieve cayeron sobre nosotras. Aproveché su distracción y me puse de pie, camine hacia atrás trastrabillando y jadeante volví al centro del claro. Seth ya estaba terminando de desmembrar el cuerpo inerte de Sara y Edward arrancaba otros pedazos de Iván que ya estaba por sucumbir. Regresé mi atención a Victoria que acababa de aparecer frente a mí, le lancé una patada a la cabeza y ella la esquivó, le lancé un puñetazo a la cara seguido de un rodillazo al abdomen, saqué la ultima estaca me quedaba y se la clavé en el corazón, al mismo tiempo Edward arrancó la cabeza de Iván que terminó rodando por el suelo, Victoria cayó frente a mí, inerte y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, su llameante cabello anaranjado abierto como un abanico sobre la blanca nieve.

.

Pude volver a respirar con normalidad, mi cabeza me punzaba por los golpes recibidos, pero un sobrecogedor orgullo me recorría y sonreí un poco. Le lancé una mirada a Seth que ya estaba, muy alegremente, terminando de destrozar los cuerpos de Riley y Sara, Edward suspiró con resignación y comenzó a fragmentar el gigantesco cuerpo de Iván, parpadee un par de veces para ver a Victoria y me digne a desmembrarlo con el cuchillo, también.

Cuando terminé Seth llegó hasta donde yo estaba, sonriendo lobunamente y dejó caer varios pedazos de los vampiros sobre los restos de Victoria, los tres recorrimos el claro para recoger cada pedazo de los vampiros y llevarlos a la pila. El silencio era extraño, mi cabeza punzaba, Seth relucía de orgullo y el rostro de Edward era frío e inexpresivo. Me preocupe. ¿Por fin se había percatado de mis capacidades?, ¿Creía que yo sí era una asesina de la Cruz Negra?, ¿A caso me temía?, ¿Me odiaba? Luché por que el pánico no se apoderara de mí, pero a cada segundo imaginaba más y más motivos para que Edward pudiera aborrecerme.

Una vez que nos aseguramos de tener todos los pedazos en un montón, prendí varios cerillos y encendedores y los deje caer sobre los restos.

Seth continuaba sonriendo eufóricamente, Edward le sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa torcida, estiró un brazo y cerró la mano en un puño, Seth sonrió, exhibiendo una larga hilera de dientes como cuchillas, y tocó el puño de Edward con el hocico.

—¡Estuviste fantástico! —Le dije al gran lobo color arena. —Fuiste muy valiente e inteligente. Eres mi héroe, oficialmente te admiro.

Rodee el peludo cuello de Seth con mis bracos y lo abrace. Cuando nos separamos Seth se echó a reír y tocó mi mejilla con su nariz, algo así como un beso en la mejilla. Yo quería mucho a Seth, era como un hermanito para mí, uno súper fuerte y peligroso.

Se fue a pasear por ahí cerca sin parar de sonreír. Edward dejó escapar un gran suspiro de resignación y me encaró, preste especial atención a su semblante, actuaba con cautela y en sus ojos pude distinguir… miedo.

Sentí que mi corazón iba fragmentándose lenta y dolorosamente.

—Bella, mi vida. —Habló con voz suave, contenida. Levantó un poco los brazos y extendió las manos, como un sospechoso que asegura que no va armado. Sus dorados ojos relucían por el miedo y lo miré sin comprender. —Por favor, no temas. —Suplicó. —No voy a hacerte daño. Estás a salvo.

—¡¿Qué? —Parpadee incrédula.

—No voy a tocarte, no voy a herirte. —Repitió con voz conciliadora.

—¿No me tienes miedo? —Le pregunté ladeando la cabeza en señal de completa confusión, él me devolvió la mirada igual de desconcertado. —¿No te asustaste por lo que me viste hacer?

Ambas nos contemplamos con absoluta estupefacción, intentando adivinar a que se refería el otro.

Entonces caí en la cuenta, durante la pelea Edward se había mostrado como realmente era, un vampiro.

Normalmente se esforzaba por verse inofensivo y no asustar a los humanos, mis amigos y sobre todo a mí, yo era plenamente consciente de eso, muchos humanos se sentían relativamente un poco más seguros a su lado que con otros vampiros pero eso era porque forzaba su límite por verse pacífico e inocente, tanto esfuerzo sólo por mí. Aunque yo sabía a detalle que los vampiros eran terroríficos, hipnotizantes, crueles y mortíferos. Y evidentemente siempre supe que Edward era completamente capaz de verse siniestro, letal y atemorizante como hace unos minutos. Verlo tan concentrado, valeroso, intimidante, astuto fue… fascinante.

Comencé a reír inevitablemente y negué con la cabeza.

—¡Creíste que me habías asustado! —Dije entre risitas. —Yo pensé que ya no me querrías porque mate sin remordimientos a seres de tu misma especie.

—Yo jamás podría dejar de amarte. —Me aseguró con una amplia sonrisa. —Me impresionaste, eres la persona más cautivadora que he conocido en toda mi existencia.

Me abrazo con fuerza y oculte mi cara en su pecho, satisfecha y feliz.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó con su acostumbrada preocupación.

—Creo que me gané un par de moretones y un dolor de cabeza pero sigo en una pieza. —Hice una mueca. —¿Y ustedes?

—Seth recibió un par de fuertes golpes pero ya sanó y yo estoy bien. —Me prometió.

Asentí y suspiré aliviada. Me apretó más fuerte contra él. Unos pocos instantes después, lenta y resignadamente me separé de él.

.

Edward me llevó hasta el campo donde se había desarrollado la batalla contra los neófitos.

A un extremo del amplio espacio brillaba encandilándome ligeramente una hoguera que desprendía gran cantidad de humo denso y gris.

—¿Cómo están? —Pregunté precipitadamente.

—Nosotros estamos bien. —Respondió Patrice tímidamente. Asentí en su dirección.

—Salimos ilesos. —Comentó Emmett.

En ese preciso momento el gran lobo color arena llegó junto a mí y con sus grandes ojos revelando tristeza y preocupación, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Jared estaba muy malherido, Carlisle lo había revisado y aseguró que se recompondría. Unos cuantos lobos decidieron volver a su forma humana, no me sorprendió que Alice llevara ropa para ellos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Le pregunté a Seth, mientras ambos caminábamos, sobre dos piernas, a donde muchos estaban reunidos alrededor de Jared que estaba tendido en el suelo.

—Una vampiresa le rompió una pierna.

Jared también había regresado a ser un joven humano, y Carlisle estaba arrodillado junto a él, revisándolo.

—¿Dónde está Bianca? —Susurró Jared débilmente.

Ella caminó con cuidado y con una neófita de la mano hasta llegar junto a Jared. La vi con los ojos como platos.

—Descuida, Carlisle es un gran medico, estarás bien. —Le acarició la frente.

¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí?, ¿Desde cuándo Bianca y Jared eran amigos?, ¡Ella era una vampiresa y él un lobo!, ¡¿Y por qué esa neófita no estaba en la hoguera?

—Sí, sí. —Jared hizo una mueca de dolor. —Sólo quería agradecerte por ayudarme. A las dos. —Le dedicó una fugaz mirada a la chica neófita.

—Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos. —Leah sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Y entonces, ¿Quién de ustedes acabó con más de ellos? —Saltó Emmett entusiasmado, mirando a Quil quien había regresado a su forma humana.

—Jacob. —Quil rodo los ojos, Jacob aún era un lobo pero soltó una risotada. —¿De los suyos? —Inquirió, refiriéndose a todos los vampiros y a Lucas.

—Amy. —Contestó Lucas.

Todos pusieron diversas expresiones que daban a entender que era obvio, mi sádica amiga rió melodiosamente.

—¿Y de ustedes tres? —Jasper le preguntó a Edward.

Mi novio y yo compartimos una mirada antes de contestar con amplias sonrisas.

—¡Seth! —Contestamos al unísono.

Los Cullen vieron perplejos a Edward, Lucas mi dirigió una mirada confundida, Amy sonrió y chocó los cinco con Seth. Los lobos que habían visto todo mediante los ojos de mi amigo lo felicitaron con entusiasmo.

Los quileutes llevaron a Jared a casa de Billy, me alegro darme cuenta de que la tregua había ayudado a fundar mayor confianza entre los _fríos_ y los lobos. Permitieron de buena gana que Carlisle fuera a curar a Jared.

.

Amy POV.

Más tarde en la casa de los Cullen una discusión tenía lugar.

Estábamos en el amplio y frondoso jardín de Esme. Los suaves copos caían de manera ligera y cómoda, ya que la tormenta había afectado mayormente a lo alto de las montañas.

—Se razonable Bianca. —Le pedía Lucas.

—Tú eres el que no está siendo razonable. —Se quejó mi pelirroja amiga.

—Es peligroso tenerla aquí, es una neófita. —Aseguró Jasper en tono firme.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Victoria la creo para un propósito cruel y maligno, pero esta niña no tiene porque sufrir las consecuencias. No atacó a ninguno de nosotros y se rindió. —Objetó Carlisle.

—Ya ha sufrido bastante, deberíamos intentar ayudarla en lo que podamos, la pobrecita está tan asustada y confundida. —La compadeció Esme.

—Pero Bianca, tú no puedes cuidarla, podría atacarte. —Le advirtió Balthazar.

—A decir verdad, ha mostrado un gran autocontrol… —Murmuró Ranulf.

—¡Parecía estar volviéndose loca! —Bufó Rosalie.

—Eso es porque Bella y Lucas llegaron, fue admirable que no intentará beber su sangre. —Contestó Ranulf sin alterarse.

Bree estaba en la parte superior de la casa en compañía de Alice, el olor de Lucas y Bella era muy tentador y ella estaba realmente sedienta.

—Hicimos un trato con los quileutes, no podemos tener más de los nuestros aquí. —Señaló Edward.

—¿Y la señora Bethany la recibirá de buen gusto en Medianoche? —Preguntó Patrice con incredulidad.

—Ninguno puede cuidarla… —Susuró Bella.

—¡No dejaré que la asesinen! Se lo prometí. —Protestó Bianca.

—Tranquila, yo no estaba sugiriendo eso. —Se defendió Bella.

—Bueno, ya, no se estresen por pequeñeces. Yo la cuidare. —Dije al fin.

—Tú te encargaras de enseñarle a beber sangre de animales, a evitar respirar cerca de humanos, a pasar desapercibida, le explicaras las reglas… —Fue enumerando Emmett.

—Es mucha responsabilidad. —Me recordó Balthzar.

—Lo sé. —Suspiré.

—Gracias, muchas gracias Amy. —Bianca me abrazo.

—Todo está arreglado. —Sonrió Esme.

—Y obtuvimos la victoria en esta guerra. —Celebró Emmett.

* * *

Respuestas de Reviews:

**Irina: **¡Te lo agradezco infinitamente! Me entusiasma que te guste tanto mi fic, le dedico mucho tiempo :) ¿Ya se entienden más las características de los vampiros en esta historia? Aprecio mucho tu comentario, ojala me puedas seguir escribiendo me encantaría saber tu opinión.

**NickiCullen: **¡Me hace feliz que te guste la historia! Respecto a los reviews, lo sé, se que debo y quiero seguir escribiendo, pero a veces me pongo a pensar que si no me dejan reviews es que nadie me lee y me deprimo… No sé por qué, normalmente no soy tan sentimental, pero con mi fic me dan mis bipolaridades jaja Hago lo posible por ser constante. Claro habrá segunda temporada, si mis lectores así lo quieren… pero después de unas pequeñas vacaciones ;)

.

**Por favor, dejen su opinión pulsando el botoncito de "review"**

**Itzi**


	30. Volveré

Aquí esta, el último capítulo.

**No tengo palabras para describir lo feliz, satisfecha, sorprendida y emocionada que estoy en este momento.**

A todos mis queridos lectores, los que tienen la historia en favoritos, a los que les gusta leerla cada vez que actualizo y sobre todo a los que se toman unos minutos y me animan dejándome un comentario: Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, aprecio infinitamente cada comentario, las teorías, las peticiones, las sugerencias, las felicitaciones y las críticas constructivas. Prometo responder a cada review y ojala pasen por mis próximos fics.

**¡Les agradezco inmensamente por todo el apoyo!**

Respuestas de Reviews:

alessandra cullen: ¡Me emociona que te gustara el capítulo anterior!, En este capítulo relató cuando Edward muerde a Bella ;) Bueno, aquí se acaba el fic, pero tengo toda la intención de escribir la segunda parte. ¿Qué te pareció el final? :)

mazolrawr: Hola, me alegra leer tu comentario :) Sin duda seguiré imaginando historias y con algo de suerte y tiempo las escribiré :D En verdad quisiera conocer tu opinión sobre este capítulo, ¡te quiero mi fan! Haces que me sonroje jaja Sinceramente me entusiasma leer todo lo que me escribes, ¡aprecio de corazón todo tu apoyo!

NickiCullen: Sí, este es el final. Tienes razón, me contento con que lean la historia :D De todos modos, siempre me saca una sonrisa leer tu review. ¡Me muero de curiosidad qué opinas de este capítulo!

Irina: ¡Qué bien!, es bueno saber donde hay puntos flojos en la historia para corregirlos, ¡Quiero mejorar! :) Me hace feliz saber que te encanta mi historia, ¡Espero ansiosa tu review!, ¡Te quiero mi fan!

DEBBIE: (Los demás te los contesto en tu cuenta) cierto, no le di tanto énfasis a la depresión de Bella después de la partida de Edward, pero creo que eso Meyer ya lo tenía cubierto, además, a mi parecer, estar rodeada de vampiros puede distraer bastante, y sumándole a Erich, Laurent, la Cruz Negra y Victoria, Bella ya tenía suficiente para estresarse y estar más asustada que otra cosa. ¿Qué opinas del final?

Alejandra: Me alegra leer tu review. ¿Que te pareció este capítulo? :)

*La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, ¡los reviews son mi salario! Jajaja*

* * *

**Volveré**

"_Oyendo las palabras de amor que salen de tu ternura, sintiendo las caricias que regalan tus manos generosas, amándote como nadie te amo jamás...así seré feliz."_

Amy POV.

En toda la noche no había parado de lloviznar, era muy temprano, de madrugada y como habíamos prometido abandonaríamos Forks de inmediato.

Balthazar ya tenía planes de pasar las vacaciones en Baltimore, Patrice planeaba visitar Escandinavia, no sé donde pensaba ir Ranulf pero era lo suficientemente sensato para decidir alejarse de un lugar donde rondan lobos gigantes. Yo debía llevarme a Bree lejos del Forks lo antes posible o se bebería a la mitad del pueblo.

Balthazar, Ranulf, Patrice, Bree y yo estábamos en la sala de los Cullen alistándonos, no habían pasado ni doce horas desde que derrotamos a los neófitos pero Patrice tenía urgencia de marcharse. Carlisle seguía en la casa de Emily, asegurándose de que Jared estuviera bien. Lucas estaba durmiendo en el único cuarto de huéspedes de la residencia Cullen, Bella y Bianca estaban extenuadas, Edward las había ido a llevar a casa de los Swan, en cuanto regresó nos hizo saber que se habían dormido en un santiamén.

—¿Volverán a la Academia Medianoche el próximo año? —Les pregunté como de pasada, mientras me sentaba en un mullido sillón junto a Bree, que tenía toda la pinta de ser una adicta al crack.

—Necesito ir. —Respondió Ranulf haciendo una mueca. Ya había regresado a su estado de timidez. Algo así como _El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde, _regularmente Ranulf era tímido y reservado, pero en los entrenamientos y en la batalla había dejado a casi todos con la boca abierta, a mí no porque hemos sido amigos desde hace varios siglos.

—Puede ser. —Contestó Patrice sin darle importancia.

—Definitivamente, siempre se aprende algo útil. —Me aseguró Balthazar con una irresistible sonrisa.

—Bella se disgustará si se marchan tan pronto. —Nos dijo Edward al entrar a la habitación.

—Ya nos despedimos. —Murmuró Patrice.

—Y nos veremos en las vacaciones. —Dije sonriendo.

—Pero antes de irnos, Edward. —Comenzó Ranulf. —Es casi imperceptible en Bella, pero… la mordiste, ¿no es así?

Me costó contener una risita.

—Sí. —Afirmó.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces. —Le advirtió Balthazar dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada.

—Cuidaré de ella. —Nos prometió. —Siempre la amaré.

Balthazar asintió y Ranulf sonrió.

—Perfecto, nos veremos pronto. —Declaré.

Todos los Cullen se despidieron de nosotros y nos alejamos por el encharcado camino en la lujosa camioneta de Balthazar.

.

Edward POV.

Recorrí el panorama con la vista y recordé que no había tocado el piano desde que me inscribí en la Academia Medianoche, caminé sin prisa hasta donde se encontraba mi apreciado piano de cola.

Mis dedos volaron velozmente sobre las teclas de marfil inundando la casa con las notas de una de mis propias composiciones. La suave música de la canción de cuna que Bella me había inspirado instantáneamente me trajo a la mente diversas imágenes de mi hermosa Bella.

Después de tanto tiempo era un alivio saber que Bella estaba totalmente a salvo en su casa y que ningún vampiro tenía motivos para intentar dañarla. No pude evitar recordar aquella noche en la que la pasión nos empujó a Bella y a mí a llegar más lejos.

Como yo soy un vampiro de más de cien años y además miembro del clan Cullen la señora Bethany confía en mí, y sumándose a todo eso escuché entre sus pensamientos que según ella convertiré a Bella. La señora Bethany no contaba con que uno que otro vampiro _marcara _a un humano pero sigo sin poder averiguar para que permitió la entrada de alumnos humanos en el internado, la señora Bethany es extremadamente cuidadosa y no deja los detalles al azar.

En fin, yo podía entrar y salir de la Academia Medianoche a mi antojo, así que un fin de semana decidí sacar a Bella del castillo y llevarla a Riverton, no podía esperar más, necesitaba estar con ella, sólo con ella.

La invité a un restaurante temático de los años cincuenta, en esa ocasión el restaurante celebraba su aniversario y ofrecerían una cena elegante, creo que más por la costumbre de llevarme la contraria Bella se reúsa a que yo gaste dinero en ella, pero me sorprendió bastante cuando le mencioné mis planes y acepto gustosa y ni tuve que pedírselo dos veces, estaba emocionada y alegre, me parece que anhelaba estar conmigo a solas, también.

Bella se veía preciosa esa noche, como de costumbre, llevaba un vestido color turquesa con escote strapless, la falda vaporosa y la caída en cascada. La detallada descripción del vestido la había oído de los pensamientos de Amy. También reparé en que Bella llevaba puesto, como siempre, el anillo que yo le había regalado.

El restaurante era pequeño y no estaba muy iluminado, de las paredes colgaban grandes retratos de la actriz Marilyn Monroe, los actores James Dean y Marlon Brandon, al igual que de músicos como Elvis Presley y Georgia Gibbs.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en un rincón apartado, donde nadie nos escuchara charlar, buscábamos un poco de privacidad. La música envolvía el lugar con _Burning Love_ de Elvis Presley.

—_Es increíble. —Comentó Bella tras habernos sentado. Al tiempo que dirigía una mirada asombrada al centro del restaurante donde varias parejas bailaban._

—_No tanto como tú. —Le aseguré mirándola a los ojos y disfrutando de verla sonrojarse._

—_Te gusta mucho la música de los cincuenta, ¿verdad? —Me preguntó con una tímida sonrisa._

—_¿Has escuchado "I Will Follow You" de _Georgia Gibbs? _—Tomé su mano y le sonreí._

En ese instante como había pedido, esa canción empezó y saqué a Bella a bailar. Ella se rió nerviosamente pero no se resistió, mucho.

La siguiente canción fue "Cry" también de Georgia Gibbs, acerqué a Bella aun más a mí y la estuve viendo a los ojos durante toda la canción, no hay nada más importante en el mundo que ella y saber que ella me ama a mí, que me ha elegido y que ella es mía es la más grande felicidad que he conocido. El amor que reflejaban los bellísimos ojos de Bella aflojaron todo mi autocontrol y la besé impetuosamente, ella me devolvió el beso muy efusiva.

Seguimos bailando hasta que le dio hambre, cuando nos sentamos en lo que ella terminaba su comida me dediqué a contarle sobre las muchas cosas que habían sucedido a lo largo de mi existencia.

Bella es excelente escuchando, es muy atenta y sincera. Le platiqué sobre lo poco que había escuchado sobre la Revolución Mexicana, el hundimiento del Titanic y cuando Roald Amundsen alcanzó el polo norte, esto sucedió durante mi niñez. Luego le hablé de cuando yo tenía dieciséis años y Estados Unidos se había unido a los Aliados durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, yo había tenido tantos deseos de unirme al ejército.

—_Ya ves, en aquella época la imagen de la gloria del soldado estaba tan idealizada que yo no podía pensar en otra cosa. Todos los hombres nos moríamos por ser reclutados. —Afirmé._

_Bella me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego negó con la cabeza._

—_Prométeme que si estalla la Tercera Guerra Mundial no intentaras enlistarte. —Me dijo sonriendo aunque detecté un matiz de temor en su voz._

—_Bella, por favor…—Ella presintió que comenzaríamos a discutir y me interrumpió._

—_¿Qué paso después?_

—_En 1920 fue la instauración del voto femenino en los Estados Unidos, yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no era la clase de ideas que me habían inculcado, en mis tiempos las mujeres debían ser amas de casa, esposas, madres y no…_

_Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto._

—_Pero ahora ya no pienso igual, claro. —Le prometí un poco azorado._

—_¿Cambiaste de opinión? —Bella levantó las cejas. —¿No que los vampiros no pueden cambiar?_

—_Bueno, existen varias cosas en las que si cambiamos…—Tuve que admitir y Bella sonrió. —En 1926 se creó la televisión. —Comenté para distraerla. —Y en 1927 se estrenó "El cantante de Jazz" el primer filme sonoro. Eso perjudico a varios actores y actrices._

Hablamos de muchas cosas, le describí mis apreciaciones sobre cada suceso conocido de importancia hasta el presente. Pude distinguir por los ojos de Bella como le hubiera gustado haber visto todas esas cosas con sus propios ojos. Escuchó asombrada mis recuerdos sobre hechos que yo había leído en los periódicos y no en los libros de historia.

Me aseguré de salir del restaurante a tiempo para ver _Charade_ protagonizada por Cary Grant y Audrey Hepburn.

Caminábamos despreocupadamente por las silenciosas calles, Bella se estremeció por el frío y le tendí mi chaqueta, luego ella cruzo los brazos para calentarse y pase mi brazo por su cintura.

—_¿A dónde vamos? —Me cuestionó._

—_Al cine._

—_¿No estamos vestidos muy formales? —Murmuró dudosa._

—_¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que los demás piensen? _

—_Desde que traigo tacones. —Medio bromeó._

—_No te dejaré caer. —Susurré en su oído._

La mitad del cine estaba vacío y vi la película con Bella acurrucada entre mis brazos.

Al salir de la función, estando a unos pasos de la entrada del cine atraje a Bella cerca de mí, tenía mis manos rodeando su cintura y la besé efusivamente, mis labios se deslizaban sobre los suyos, ella era tan suave y tan cálida, deslizó sus manos a mi cabello y tuve la inmediata urgencia de tenerla de ese modo para la eternidad.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido deshicimos nuestro abrazo, Bella jadeaba y yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Ella aun tenía sus manos entre mis cabellos dándome placenteras caricias.

—_Se está haciendo tarde. —Murmuré con mis labios rozando su piel._

La casa que le pertenecía a mi familia estaba situada a tres calles, caminábamos sin prisa, tomados de la mano.

—_¿Seguirás trabajando para la Cruz Negra? —Susurré tras vacilar un momento._

—_Bueno, no es exactamente como si tuviera un contrato por escrito. —Comentó burlonamente._

—_¿Qué pasaría si descubrieran que estamos juntos? _

—_Nada favorable. —Puso mala cara. —Teóricamente yo no tengo obligación alguna de quedarme con ellos, pero si les dijera que me voy intentarían persuadirme para que me quedara, para ellos es un trabajo tan honorable como ser bomberos, policías o soldados. Protegen a las personas. _

—_¿Tú quieres quedarte con ellos? —Pregunté con cautela._

_Respondió después de debatirse unos instantes. _

—_No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Lucas sin apoyo. _

—_¿Qué hay de la Universidad? —Quise saber._

—_No lo sé. —Dijo sin convicción. —Pero no hablemos de eso ahora._

Habíamos llegado al umbral de la casa, asentí y le abrí la puerta para que pasara.

—_Esme en verdad tiene talento para decorar. —Admitió, observando apreciativamente a su alrededor._

—_Pone mucho esmero para que hasta el más pequeño detalle sea perfecto. —Sonreí._

—_¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa? —Le pregunté al notar lo maravillada que estaba._

—_Me gustaría._

Al ir recorriendo la casa Bella no dejaba de ver las esporádicas pinturas colgadas en las paredes y los llamativos adornos florales.

La casa era más pequeña que nuestro hogar en Forks, pero era realmente acogedora. Al entrar directamente estaba la sala, al lado otra habitación donde deberían estar la cocina y el comedor estaban informalmente amuebladas sin gran detalle. Un pasillo levemente escondido por el modesto jardincito daba a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, frente a la sala estaban las empinadas escaleras que permitían el acceso a el cuarto de Emmett y Rosalie, seguido de la recamara de Alice y Jasper y finalmente estaba la habitación que era de Bella y mía.

Recorríamos cada habitación y yo estaba al pendiente de cada una de las reacciones que iban sucediéndose en el sorprendido rostro de Bella.

—_Se supone que esta es nuestra habitación. —Confirmé lentamente cuando ella me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva después de percatarse de la gran cama ocupando la mayoría del cuarto. —Esme creyó que tal vez un día querrías salir de Medianoche y ella jamás permitiría que durmieras en el sofá. _

—_Creí que regresaríamos al internado esta noche._

—_Así es, le aseguré a la señora Bethany que volveríamos hoy mismo, ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no cumpliera con mi palabra? —Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida, Bella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada._

Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama, me miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones, me senté junto a ella y la abracé fuertemente, Bella se apoyó sobre mí y suspiró.

—_Edward… —Bella murmuró con voz contenida._

Bajé la mirada y no pude resistirme más.

La besé impetuosamente, al instante siguiente Bella se había arrodillado frente a mí en la cama, me empujó y me dejé caer estrechándola entre mis brazos, se levantó un momento para respirar y apartarse el cabello de la cara. Cuando vi que su respiración se había vuelto a acompasar atraje sus labios a los míos y ella me correspondió el beso con mucho entusiasmo, no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo, ejercer ese tipo de poder sobre ella era fantástico pero más poderoso aun es el poder que ella tiene sobre mí.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, cálidos, sentí que no habría fuerza en la tierra que me obligara a dejar de besarla. Un deseo extremadamente más imponente que la sed por su deliciosa sangre me asaltó. Necesitaba a Bella, la necesitaba en ese momento, la deseaba con todo mi ser era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Sus besos se habían convertido en mi adicción.

Regularmente sabía cómo apaciguar el colosal deseo físico que sentía por Bella, pero en esta ocasión quería… quería…

—_Edward. —Bella debió vislumbrar la vacilación en mis ojos. —Déjate llevar. —Me pidió sin aliento._

Me giré cuidadosamente en la cama para quedar sobre ella, mi chaqueta que Bella había estado usando ya estaba en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces Bella ya me había despojado de mi camisa.

Le besé el cuello, los hombros y los brazos con fiereza, ansiedad y frenesí. La escuché murmurar mi nombre y decir cuánto me amaba. Creí que perdería la cabeza, a cada segundo se me estaba haciendo más difícil contenerme y los besos que habían empezado más tiernos que otra cosa ahora eran apasionados, ardientes y desenfrenados.

Bella colocó ambas manos sobre mi rostro y posó sus labios sobre los míos, ese beso tan profundo fue perfecto e inmensamente placentero, la aferré con mis brazos con mayor fuerza y a pesar de sentirla estremecerse debajo de mí no podía evitar querer tenerla más cerca aún. Mi hermosa novia deslizó sus manos por mi cuello hasta mi espalda no pude más que dejar escapar un leve gemido, sentí a Bella sonreír en mis labios.

—_Isabella, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo? —Susurré en su oído._

—_Demuéstramelo. —Me respondió con dificultad._

La besé apasionadamente con ansiedad sin poder obtener suficiente de su esencia, necesitaba más, desesperadamente más. Acaricié su brazo y fui descendiendo por su costado hasta llegar a su rodilla, al tiempo que ella trazaba círculos con sus manos en mi espalda, la sensación que me producían sus caricias era deliciosa.

Estaba besando la base de su cuello cuando me aventuré a hablar, aunque ya a esas alturas ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada.

—_Te necesito. —Fue lo único que mi reducida coherencia pudo formular. Un solo pensamiento se repetía sin descanso en mi mente, mía, mía, mía. Isabella era mía y de nadie más, nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie la apartara de mi lado._

Reuní un poco de concentración para expresarle en susurros lo mucho que la amo. Yo besaba la parte inferior de su barbilla cuando ella habló entre jadeos.

—_Sabes, no tienes que parar. Soy tuya. —Afirmó como si ella estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos. —Te amo con todo mi ser y te deseo infinitamente…_

—_Bella, ¿Qué más quisiera yo? —La miré a los ojos. —Pero no… puedo… ahora no…_

—_Sé que estás preocupado… fuiste criado en una época distinta, pero… si soy tuya, y eres el único hombre para mí, estaremos juntos sin importar nada más, no importa si adelantamos las cosas, ¿o sí? Siempre serás él único con quien desee estar, el único que voy a amar._

Nos giré de nuevo para que ella quedara sobre mí, recorrí sus piernas con mis manos cuidadosamente, la sentí suspirar en mi cuello, el cual estaba besando al tiempo que recorría mis brazos con sus delicadas manos.

—_Creo que si quieres algo, deberías tomarlo. —Susurró contra la piel de mi hombro. —Ya ves, si te pertenezco en corazón, mente y cuerpo, ¿Por qué no tomas lo que es tuyo?_

Con esas palabras sentí ambos deseos fundirse, el irresistible olor de su sangre y el inmenso deseo que tenía por sentirla mía se combinaron.

Besé sus labios casi con rudeza, y al instante siguiente me había colocado sobre ella pero con mucho cuidado para que no tuviera que soportar mi peso. Contemplé su precioso rostro un momento decidiendo que era lo correcto. Ella me devolvió la mirada, me perdí en el abismo de sus deslumbrantes ojos.

—_Te amo. —Le dije con devoción._

—_Te amo. —Me aseguró acariciando mi mejilla._

Era en vano intentar contenerme por más tiempo, mordí su cuello y velozmente pude saborear la dulce, ardiente y exquisita sangre de mi Bella corriendo por mi garganta.

Bella se removió y dejo escapar un gemido de placer, rodeó mi cuello con los brazos. Ambos compartimos un éxtasis colosal, nuestros sentimientos por el otro se fusionaron, toda la adoración, la pasión, la confianza, la paz, la euforia, y el amor nos recorrían a ambos como una corriente eléctrica.

Pasaron los segundos.

Me separé de Bella con cuidado, seguramente el mordisco le había dolido una barbaridad.

—_¿Cómo estás? —Le pregunté nerviosamente al tiempo que me incorporaba. Me senté en la cama y me quedé muy quieto._

—_Mareada. —Me contestó sutilmente confundida y un poquito azorada. —¡Vaya! —Exclamó._

—_¿Cómo te sientes? —Insistí, preocupado._

—_Cálmate Edward. —Bella se sentó con dificultad. Y colocó una mano en mi hombro, sujeté su otra mano entre las mías. —Te amo. —Me prometió. —No me asustaste. —Se rió ligeramente._

—_Yo te amo más, pero Bella… —Hice una mueca._

—_Me siento… —Me interrumpió. Parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas. —Débil, pero bien. Es como despertarse de golpe de un sueño. Estaré bien, no te preocupes, la mordida cicatrizará y nadie lo notará._

—_Los vampiros lo notaran._

—_Por un mordisco tan pequeño como ese, no lo creo. Aún soy humana._

—_¿Te duele mucho? _

—_No me duele nada. —Se encogió de hombros. —Al principio… pero después todo eso fue remplazado por… bueno, me mordiste por amor, no para alimentarte. No duele. —Finalizó._

Le sonreí y la abrace. Bella me dio un besito en el torso desnudo.

—_Quizás podamos quedarnos aquí. —Comentó. —No tienes que ponerte tu camisa otra vez…_

No pude más que reírme.

—_Suena extremadamente bien, mi amor. —Le dije acariciando sus brazos. —Pero nos veríamos más inocentes si volvemos._

—_Claro, claro._

Comenzamos a reír, nos agitábamos sutilmente por las risas, disfrutando de estar en los brazos del otro.

Esa fue hasta el momento la noche más memorable de mi existencia. Claro que atesoró en mi mente cada día que he pasado en compañía de mi Bella, pero desde aquella ocasión no puedo más que desear tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella.

.

Lucas POV.

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana cuando al fin desperté. Me senté precipitadamente en la cama, sorprendido pero sobre todo preocupado por haberme quedado tan profundamente dormido en la casa de los Cullen, tan indefenso rodeado de vampiros.

Tocaron a la puerta con los nudillos.

—Lucas, Esme te ha preparado el desayuno, ella te está esperando en la cocina, y por cierto, tu celular ha estado sonando. —Edward me habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Esto… ya voy. —Le respondí aun confundido.

Le eché un vistazo a mi celular y vi por lo menos catorce llamadas perdidas de mi madre y dos de _Francisco._

Lo más probable es que ya tuvieran todo arreglado para mandarme a otra misión, al menos esperaba poder zafar a Bella de esto.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi desarreglada mochila y bajé a la cocina. Era indescriptiblemente bizarro que _yo_, un miembro de la Cruz Negra desde hace diecinueve años, estuviera hospedándose en el hogar de un grupo sumamente peligroso de vampiros, pero el colmo era que Esme, se portaba maternalmente conmigo, nunca en mi vida me habían tratado como un niño.

En la cocina me encontré con Bianca, cuando me vio me sonrió y antes de darme cuenta yo ya le estaba sonriendo de vuelta. Me senté junto a ella y le di un beso fugaz. Junto a mi novia, estaban Bella y Edward conversando pero no presté atención suficiente para descifrar el significado de sus palabras, Esme colocaba en la mesa platos y más platos repletos de comida, que debía admitir, olían muy bien.

—Lucas, ¿Cuál es el plan? —Bella me veía fijamente pero yo estaba más preocupado por terminarme la exagerada porción de huevos revueltos que Esme me había servido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de que te busquen tus compañeros? —Me preguntó Edward.

—¿Te irás?, ¿A dónde? —Bianca me miraba preocupada.

—Me duele la cabeza y todas esas preguntas no ayudan. —Me quejé.

En eso Emmett entro a la cocina.

—Eso es obvio, recibiste unos buenos golpes ayer. —Dejó salir tremendas carcajadas.

—Sí, tú también, ¿Cómo vas con el veneno de esa mordida? —Le dije.

Emmett se frotó el brazo frunciendo el seño. Durante la pelea con los neófitos se había distraído y uno de ellos lo había mordido, aunque no era gran cosa, Jasper me había explicado que equivaldría a la picadura de una abeja a un humano.

—Yo también me gané un par de moretones y una jaqueca terrible. —Comentó Bella.

Esta vez, todos nos soltamos a reír.

—Bien, sí me iré y pronto, me descubrieron en Medianoche y _Francisco _ya está listo para mandarme a otra misión, no fue sencillo encontrar un pretexto para venir aquí, y si me quedo podrían decidir darse una vuelta e inmediatamente descubrirían a _los Cullen_. —Comenté con seriedad.

—Es verdad, iré contigo. —Aseveró Bella.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, a menos que te llamen expresamente a ti, eres libre de estar donde quieras, aprovéchalo. —Le sugerí. —Deberías descansar, entrenas todos los días.

—Tú también. —Me reprocho.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Y mío también.

¿No podía dejar de ser tan testaruda ni un solo día?

—Serás la primera a la que llamé si necesito refuerzos. —Le prometí.

Sostuvimos nuestras miradas un par de minutos, intentando persuadir al otro.

—Bien. —Se rindió. —Pero más te vale que me llames.

Bianca no dejaba de verme con cara de preocupación, aferré su mano en lo que terminábamos de desayunar.

.

Alice POV.

Al ir pasando las décadas había aprendido una cosa: cuando Jasper dice que debería disculparme, en efecto, debería hacerlo.

Esperé pacientemente ordenando mis bolsos encerrada en mi cuarto y cuando supe que Bella había terminado de desayunar me aparecí en la cocina.

En la cocina, Edward, Bella y Lucas discutían sobre la Cruz Negra y Bianca los veía con cara de fastidio, tenía razón, ¿Cuántas veces habían tenido ya esa discusión?

—Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —Le pedí en voz baja.

—Seguro. —Me respondió de buena gana.

Ambas nos encaminamos a la sala y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Lucas salir de la casa con su celular sonando en su mano.

—¿Qué necesitas Alice? —Bella se dejó caer en un sillón, se veía adolorida.

—Yo… ¡Perdón! —Solté bruscamente. —Estaba enojada, desilusionada, dolida, rencorosa, sorprendida, frustrada. No es normal que _yo _no esté enterada de todo. Nadie puede guardarme secretos. —Las palabras salían a borbotones. Hablaba tan rápido que me percaté de cómo Bella entrecerraba los ojos en señal de concentración para ser capaz de captar todas mis palabras. —¡Cómo pudiste guardar semejante secreto!, no es justo, creí que éramos amigas. —Me quejé.

—Alice, Alice espera. —Bella sonrió divertida y no pude contener el impulso de sacarle la lengua. —Lo que te ha estado molestando es no haber visto nada de mi trabajo como cazadora, luego te enojaste más porque los lobos te impiden tener visiones. Ser normal no es lo tuyo. —Su risa rebotó en las paredes.

—¡Bella!

—Ya, y ni se te ocurra venirme con el cuento de "éramos las mejores amigas". —Dibujó unas comillas en el aire. —Tú y toda tu familia habían salido por completo de mi vida, ¿Cómo podía contarles algo?, O peor, ¿Cómo podía tenerles confianza? Y por si fuera poco, _yo _averigüe lo que ustedes son, ningún Cullen o Hale se apareció en mi casa explicarme sobre su vampírica familia.

—Pero, pero…

—Entiendo que te desquitaras conmigo por tu "ceguera". —Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, eso hice… perdón, ¿podemos dejar eso atrás? —Entrelacé mis manos y exhibí mi mejor cara de inocencia.

—Bien por mí. —Me sonrió.

—¡Gracias!, ¡Muchas gracias Bella! —La abracé. —¡Y nada mejor para pulir asperezas que ir de compras!, Iremos a Port Angels, ¡no!, a Seattle.

—Tranquila, Alice.

—¡Pero _necesitas_ urgentemente de mi ayuda!

—¡Oye!, Amy me ha ayudado a escoger un par de cosas…

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero jamás se tiene suficiente ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, bolsas y accesorios, unos aretes y…

—Pero primero…

—Llevaremos a Bianca, Rosalie, Esme y a Ángela, será muy divertido, hasta podríamos luego organizar una fiesta de pijamas, ¡yo las maquillare! —Comencé a saltar al contemplar las posibilidades…

—Suena asombroso, Alice pero necesito hablar con Lucas un momento, discúlpame.

Bella estaba absorta mirando a Lucas entrar a la casa. Ya arrastraría a todas conmigo al centro comercial.

.

Lucas POV.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta y al girarme Bianca y Bella ya estaban frente a mí.

—¿Qué paso? —Me urgió Bella.

—Tengo que presentarme en el último escondite de la Cruz Negra. Muy a mi pesar, oficialmente ya estoy en otra misión.

—¿Cuándo? —Inquirió Bianca.

—Esta noche.

Bianca me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Sé muy cuidadoso.

—Suspenderemos la salida con Alice, podemos ir de compras mañana. —Bella le aseguró a mi novia. —¿Por qué no salen esta tarde? —Nos sugirió.

.

Honestamente yo no quería visitar Port Angels, lo único que me apetecía era aprovechar las pocas horas que me quedaban con Bianca, ya que tendría que tomar un autobús a Olympia esa misma noche.

Edward nos había prestado su volvo plateado para que pudiéramos venir, al anochecer él y Bella vendrían a recoger a Bianca.

Habíamos dejado el auto estacionado y caminábamos recorriendo las calles tomados de la mano, mirábamos los escaparates de las tiendas y leíamos los anuncios y volantes. No habíamos cruzado palabra en un buen rato, estábamos esperando encontrar un lugar donde poder relajarnos.

—No puedo evitar pensar que todo es un loco sueño. —Comentó en voz baja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ayer… estuvimos en ese claro y hoy te vas con _ellos. _¿Cuándo mi vida se volvió tan extravagante? —Se cuestionó perpleja.

—Asumo, entonces, que tu vida siempre ha sido taciturna y ordinaria. —Reí por lo bajo.

Bianca pareció meditarlo antes de responder.

—Eso creía yo. —Anunció con completa sinceridad. —Nunca antes vi mi mundo como algo tan extraño. Estoy tan acostumbrada a conocer _esa_ clase de personas, a saber que existen… —La sorpresa dibujada en sus facciones.

—Son sólo personas para ti. —Completé.

—Exacto.

En una esquina vimos una tienda de libros usados. La campana de la puerta sonó cuando entramos, la dependienta ni levantó la vista de la pantalla de la computadora, tenía los audífonos puestos y cuando pasamos a su lado pude escuchar la música saliendo de ellos.

Bianca y yo nos sentamos en el piso, al fondo de la tienda. Los estantes sostenían libros de más, sobrepasando su capacidad y al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de clasificarlos en ningún orden en particular. Todo en ese lugar tenía una ligera capa de polvo, pero era un lugar tranquilo y prácticamente estábamos solos.

—Has estado muy callada. —Observé.

Bianca tenía una pila de libros a su lado y los hojeaba llenándose cada vez de más polvo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?, ¿ya no nos veremos más? —Me preguntó sin despegar la mirada del libro de Edgar Allan Poe que sostenía en sus manos.

—Encontraremos la forma, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero estaremos juntos Bianca, te lo juro.

Levanté su mentón con mi mano para obligarla a verme a los ojos. La estreché entre mis brazos con vehemencia y ella me correspondió.

—No quiero regresar a Medianoche. —Murmuró. —Y menos sola, no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mi misma después de todo lo que he visto. Mis padres seguirán pintándome el mundo de rosa y querrán que sea como ellos, que forme parte de Medianoche, lo sé, esa siempre fue su intención.

—Nos veremos tan seguido como podamos. —Prometí.

—Aún así. —La abrace más fuerte. —Amy tiene razón, ni siquiera se bien de donde vengo. Y ahora que lo pienso tampoco se tanto de vampiros como yo creí. Definitivamente no quiero ser como ellos. No como los de Medianoche.

—No tienes que convertirte si no quieres.

—Eso me dijeron durante toda mi vida… pero ahora, mis padres me dan a entender que no tengo opción.

—Tal vez ellos no quieran darte otras opciones.

—¿Y en que me convertiré?, ¿Qué les pasa a las personas como yo?

—No lo sé Bianca, pero lo averiguaremos.

Hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera y que el lugar fuera imposible de encontrar, que pudiéramos quedarnos juntos por siempre, sin preocupaciones u obligaciones.

Nos besamos, lentamente, con más nostalgia que otra cosa. Esa atracción magnética que sentía por Bianca parecía incrementarse día con día.

Bianca sólo llevaba una blusa rosa pastel de manga larga muy ligera, y podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío. No sabía cómo haría para estar sin ella, sin sus caricias, sus besos, su risa, sin tenerla entre mis brazos con la certeza de que estaba a salvo.

Nos estuvimos besando con dulzura, perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo.

—Encontraremos la forma de estar juntos. Lo sé, no podría ser de otro modo. —Le susurré, teniéndola acurrucada sobre mí.

.

Inconvenientemente pronto sonó mi celular, era Bella, estaba en la central de autobuses esperándonos, con Edward.

Era una noche despejada, se podían ver las estrellas sabía que eso animaría un poco a Bianca.

Cuando bajamos del volvo, vislumbramos a Edward y a Bella esperándonos en la entrada. Algunas personas iban y venían con maletas en las manos, sin prestarnos la menor atención.

—Empezábamos a creer que se fugarían. —Bromeó Edward. —Tu autobús sale en diez minutos.

—Ese era el plan. —Le seguí el juego. Le pase el brazo por la cintura a Bianca y la atraje a mí, ella se sonrojo y sonreí aun más.

Bella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y me vio como si estuviera a punto de reclamarme algo.

—Entrena duro, no pierdas la concentración, no dejes que _Francisco _te saque de tus casillas, esfuérzate en tus misiones, duerme cuanto puedas, pide refuerzos cuando los necesites. —Me instruyó.

Para mi gran sorpresa, me abrazó. Me quedé inmóvil un momento y luego se lo devolví con el brazo libre.

—Te extrañaremos. Se fuerte. Veremos cómo sacarte de ahí. —Me aseguro, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Bella se alejo unos pasos. Edward me tendió la mano y se la estreché.

—Ten cuidado. —Me pidió con sinceridad.

—Seguro. —Asentí una vez.

Se alejaron unos pasos para permitir que nos despidiéramos. Bianca se mordía el labio, estaba nerviosa, se movía de un lado a otro. Cuando avisaron que era hora de abordar el autobús se paró frente a mí de golpe.

—Te amo Lucas. —La emoción reflejándose en sus hermosos ojos.

—Siempre te amaré Bianca.

Le di un profundo beso, sujetándola con fuerza contra mí.

Reuní fuerzas para resignarme y separé nuestros labios, suspiré y abordé el autobús.

.

Bianca POV.

Bella me abrazo mientras veíamos el autobús de Lucas alejarse en la distancia. Nos quedamos así unos minutos sin ver nada en particular.

—No te preocupes. —Me sonrió al mismo tiempo que limpiaba una traicionera lágrima que se había resbalado por mi mejilla. —Es una despedida temporal.

—Lo sé.

En el camino de regreso a Forks, Bella se fue en la parte de atrás conmigo, aun abrazándome, yo estaba absorta contemplando el desfigurado y misterioso paisaje que las luces del volvo de Edward alcanzaba a iluminar. Ninguno hizo algún comentario hasta que llegamos a casa de Bella.

—Es una noche hermosa. —Afirmó Edward, alzando la vista al firmamento. —Te gusta la astronomía, ¿no?

—Sí. —Le sonreí, agradecida por sus intentos de distraerme y levantarme el ánimo.

—Vamos. —Bella entrelazó su brazo con el mío. —Volveremos a caminar bajo las estrellas. Cómo cuando íbamos de campamento, ¿recuerdas?

Sí lo recordaba, ese era todo el ejercicio que hacíamos durante esos dos meses viviendo en cabañas de madera junto con un grupo de chicas.

Observé las deslumbrantes y magnificas estrellas con Bella y Edward junto a mí.

.

.

.

La sala estaba en penumbras y la suave y relajada música de fondo que acompañaba a los créditos del final era ahogada por el constante repiqueteo de las gruesas gotas de lluvia cayendo afuera sobre el asfalto y las ventanas…

Miré el reloj, marcaba las ocho en punto.

Bella y yo éramos las únicas en la casa, el señor Swan había decidido ir a visitar a Billy, Edward y Emmett salieron a cazar.

Bella y yo tuvimos la original idea de ver una película romántica… debí haber predicho que Bella se quedaría dormida por la fatiga. Hace dos días que Victoria y su ejército habían sucumbido pero toda la tensión y falta de sueño acumulados finalmente le pasaban factura, como máximo Bella alcanzó a ver los primeros veinte minutos de la película antes de caer rendida, se durmió profundamente y se notaba tan relajada.

La sombría sala de la casa de los Swan era única y perezosamente iluminada por la pantalla de la televisión. Miré hacia la ventana, estaba cayendo un verdadero diluvio, aun con la blanca cortina como obstáculo pude vislumbrar un relámpago que surcó el cielo, seguido por un estrepitoso trueno.

Bella y yo estábamos acurrucadas en el sofá con una gruesa colcha cubriéndonos, cojines por todas partes y en el suelo un tazón con pocas palomitas de maíz. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla, me paré frente a la ventana y recorrí las níveas cortinas, la lluvia era tan intensa que con dificultad se podía distinguir un poco afuera, el frío era casi palpable, finalmente la pantalla de la tele se quedo negra y el único sonido era el del granizo que justo en ese instante había empezado a golpear el suelo.

Seguí con la vista clavada al frente, con mi cara a centímetros del cristal y de la nada _ella_ apareció.

Era una muchacha tal vez de mi edad, miraba hacia el interior de la casa, pero con rostro inexpresivo, un tanto alarmante.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Pregunté.

Al instante siguiente ya había desaparecido y yo ni siquiera había parpadeado, un escalofrío me recorrió.

¿Estaría imaginando cosas?, Quizás también yo necesitaba dormir, me había asustado mi propia imaginación.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Bella sentada en el sofá, no había hecho sonido alguno, su rostro era inescrutable. Di un respingo del susto y se me aceleró el pulso.

—Por favor, dime que tú también la viste. —Medio rogué.

—Sí, la vi. —Contestó en tono sombrío.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Itzi**


	31. Bajo las estrellas

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!**

**Escribo para avisarles que "Caminando bajo las estrellas" tendrá secuela, segunda parte, segunda temporada, continuación o como gusten llamarle.**

**Aclarando dudas, por ahora me tomare unos días de descanso pero pronto verán por aquí la secuela (no hay una fecha exacta). Así que este fic si termina pero la historia sigue ;)**

**Y por supuesto, en la segunda parte se sabrá quién es la muchacha que Bianca vio por la ventana, etc, etc.**

**Ojala pasen por la próxima secuela y mis otros fics, que espero publicar pronto.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Contestaré TODOS los reviews/comentarios que me dejen en este fic aunque ya esté terminado!****Me interesa conocer su opinión.**

**Atentamente, Itzi.**

_**Primera parte: Caminando bajo las estrellas**_

_**Segunda parte: Lloviendo sobre la luna**_

**Como prometí aquí están las respuestas a los****reviews** **:)**

NickiCullen:Ya ves jaja Como todo buen fin de temporada la intriga sube al máximo. No tengo una fecha establecida sobre cuando publicaré la segunda temporada, pero les avisare a todos mis lectores que me agregaron a facebook ;) No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerte lo mucho que significa para mí saber que te gusto tanto la historia. SIEMPRE PONGO MI MÁXIMO ESFUERZO AL ESCRIBIR, TODA MI IMAGINACIÓN, DEDICACIÓN Y COMPROMISO, Y POR SUPUESTO MUCHO TIEMPO. Siempre es agradable leer felicitaciones y buenas críticas, me entusiasman y me dan fuerzas :D Absolutamente HASTA PRONTO, seguiré escribiendo y me alegraría mucho saber qué opinas.

Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Te quiero mucho.

¡Valdrá la pena cuando leas la nueva temporada!

Ana:Por supuesto, habrá continuación de este fic, no podría dejar a Lucas y Bianca separados y se resolverá el misterio de la muchacha que Bianca vio por la ventana. ¡Nos leemos!

Mazolrawr:¡Que alegría saber que te gusto la mordida de Edward a Bella! Jeje Le puse mucha dedicación y atención a cada detalle. Les avisaré cuando suba la segunda parte ;) ¡Te agradezco inmensamente por todas tus palabras de apoyo! Yo amo leerte a ti, seguiré escribiendo y me encantaría saber qué opinas, te quiero mucho mi fan

alessandra Cullen:¡Que felicidad saber que te encanta mi historia! Claro, en la segunda parte Bianca averiguará a quien vio por la ventana y pasaran muchas cosas más ;) como con Bella. ¡Espero leerte pronto! xoxo

choqqolatha: ¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo! Ya me extrañaba leer tus reviews. Muchas gracias por elogiar esta rebuscada historia a la que le he puesto todo mi empeño y mucho tiempo. Volverme escritora y que alguna editorial se arriesgue a publicar mis historias es mi más grande sueño, me alegra saber que una persona comprara mis libros. Estoy muy feliz de que te gustara el final y toda la historia en general. ¡Estaré esperando tus comentarios!


	32. Lloviendo sobre la luna

**Actualmente estoy editando **_**"Caminando bajo las estrellas"**_** :)**

**La secuela se llama **_**"LLOVIENDO SOBRE LA LUNA"**_

**Ya pueden comenzar a leerla ;)**

: / / w w w . s / / 1 / - - l a - l u n a

(Sin espacios)

**crazy-shy-izel**


End file.
